


Not Just Any Soldier

by ellaaa25



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Army, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Life, Olympics, Soldier Tobin, World Cup, Young Love, high school sweethearts, support Christen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 194,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Tobin Heath had a tough childhood. That would all start to change when Christen Press was the one who was asked to show her around the school. College and life prove challenging and take them both to different sides of the world, but they always know their home is with the other.I DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE - I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR OTHERS TO TAKE PARTS OF MY STORIES AND USE IT IN THEIR OWN, EVEN IF THE CHARACTERS ARE ALTERED OR CHANGED.





	1. Kind of a prologue?

**Author's Note:**

> I got another Army one stuck in my head. It will be longer and i am really enjoying writing it! Let me know what you think and where you want it to go!

**Middle School**

Tobin Heath met her future wife at the start of 7th grade. She had just been moved across the country due to what was being called an ‘unfortunate situation’. She was in the foster system and had no contact with her family. Tobin was a quiet person and overwhelmed in the foster home she was in. Her natural athleticism, artistic ability and book smarts gave her multiple avenues of distraction which became her passions.

The school had a student in her year, Christen Press, to show her around on her first day. They quickly bonded over their love of sport and school. They both wished that they could just be themselves and not have to worry about being picked on by their peers. Christen had skipped a grade and the younger girl really enjoyed having someone like minded and relaxed to be friends with.

The two girls were inseparable from the start. Tobin spent most of her time at Christens house and Christens sisters became hers as well. Cody and Stacy loved Tobin and were happy to have the teenager in their home. Tobin had found a family that loved her, and she detested having to return to her foster family. She never said anything about it, but Stacy and Cody could tell she was afraid to go back there. They had seen marks and bruises on the 12 year old and they weren't sure how bad it was.

Tobin’s foster family didn’t care about her. At around 2am before the last day of school before the Winter break, Stacy woke to knocking on the front door. She found a sobbing Tobin who was bruised and bloody on her doorstep. She took her straight to the hospital.

Stacy called her social worker from the hospital and the woman came and saw Tobin. The social worker took one look at Tobin and had her immediately removed from the home she was in. She was looking for an emergency placement home for the girl when Stacy told her in no uncertain terms that Tobin was going home with her.

Stacy and the social worker went outside and went through the steps required to become a foster parent. The process was long, and Stacy had to speak with Cody, Channing, Tyler and Christen about it but she was certain that Tobin was not going anywhere but to her home. Stacy was also briefed on Tobin’s life, and the woman vowed to never let the teen hurt again.

The next morning Tobin was asleep in Christens room while the Press family had a chat. Stacy outlined what had happened and what she wanted to do, and the four other family members readily agreed. She sent her three daughters off to school for their last day before winter break while she filled out the paperwork she had gotten the night before. Tobin came downstairs around 10am, tired and emotional. Cody gave her a massive hug before the two adults sat her down.

Tobin cried when they told her she was going to be staying with them. They were going to give Tobin her own room so she didn’t have to share with Christen, even though the adults knew neither girl would care.

Tyler, Christen and Channing came home to their mum doing paperwork and their dad playing soccer in the backyard with Tobin. They quickly kissed Stacy on the cheek before going out to play. They mucked around for an hour before Tyler, Channing and Cody were exhausted and came inside. Tobin and Christen kept playing for as long as they possibly could, only coming inside for dinner.

After dinner ended, Tobin went and stayed in Christens room. The girls talked and even though Christen was horribly upset about what happened to Tobin, she was excited that she was going to be able to live with her best friend. They spoke about if things would change at school and Tobin was adamant that they would still be as close as ever.

The next day Stacy was going to take the pair to get Tobin furniture for her own room while Cody, Channing and Tyler cleared out the spare room. They were going to take advantage of the holiday specials and get exactly what Tobin wanted. Tobin got a simple white wooden bed frame and matching bedroom furniture, as well as a desk to do her schoolwork on.

Christmas was a week later and the family of 5 had adjusted pretty well to becoming a family of 6. Tobin wasn’t used to being included in family life and it took a bit of convincing to have her join them. Stacy just rolled her eyes and sent Christen to get Tobin out of her moods. The Press family had noticed that Tobin looked at Christen like she had hung the moon and that in a few years their household would be in for some upheaval.

Christen turned 12 and she was extremely happy her best friend was with her the entire time. They may have only known each other a few months, but they were closer than anyone knew.

The girls went back to school in the new year and nothing much had changed. Tobin and Christen kept to themselves and were attached at the hip. If kids started to say anything about Tobin’s new clothes or possessions that the Press’s had gotten her for Christmas, Christen just glared at them before they walked away.

Both girls were athletic, and since soccer season was over Tobin followed Christen into track and tennis. She found that she loved both sports but not as much as she loved soccer. She really only played them because Christen did.

The girls survived the 7th grade and the 8th. They had a few issues at school, but they knew that if they had each other nothing was going to happen to them.

* * *

The summer before high school started for the pair, Stacy and Cody were granted permanent guardianship of Tobin. They couldn’t adopt her because of the legal tightrope they were walking with the foster system, but they did tell her it was okay to call them Mum and Dad, if she wanted too. Tobin nodded and hugged Stacy and Cody tight. She already referred to them as that in her head, but it felt amazing to call them that out loud. They introduced her as their daughter and Tobin couldn’t have been happier.

A week before their first day of high school, Tobin pulled Christen aside after dinner. The family let them go and Stacy had a knowing smile on her face. Stacy had a big conversation with Tobin the other week that had ended in acceptance and hugs. It looked as though Tobin was ready to tell Christen how she felt. 

The girls sat on Christens bed and Christen just waited for her to speak. She knew that if Tobin wasn’t ready to talk, she wouldn’t. Tobin took her hands and held them tight. “Chris, I have to tell you something. And I don’t want you to look at me weird and hate me afterwards, I couldn’t take it.”

Christen pulled Tobin in for a hug. “I could never hate you and I promise I will not look at you weird afterwards.” Tobin nodded into her shoulder before pulled back and spoke.

“You know that I’m gay.” Tobin started.

Christen nodded. “Yea, and you know that I’m bi. Whatever it is Tobi, it will be fine. You can tell me anything.”

“I have the biggest crush on you, and I couldn’t not to tell you. I had to tell you before we went to school next week.” Tobin blurted out before she buried herself in Christens arms.

Christen just held her tighter and smiled widely. “Can I tell you a secret?” She felt Tobin nod into her shoulder. “I like you as way more than a friend. I have for a while. I don’t want to tell anyone or have it be public knowledge. All I know is that I like you.”

Tobin sat back and wiped a few tears from her eyes. “I’m definitely not telling anyone. Mum knows but that is it. I do know I want to be with you, like more than friends. I want to at least try.”

Christen nodded. “Me too. We can tell our family but that is it. Everyone just thinks we are really close friends anyway. We act all coupley as it is. I think we will be really good together.”

Tobin smiled widely before she got nervous and started jiggling her leg. “Can, can I kiss you?” Christen just rolled her eyes, smiling, before she pulled her best friend in and kissed her.

It was both girls first kiss and it was exactly like they expected. There were fireworks and sparks. But it was also a feeling of being complete.

They kissed for a few minutes before they pulled back. They both grinned and laughed before they fell back on the bed and cuddled. They fell asleep in each other’s arms knowing that everything had changed. They had to tell Cody and Stacy and they knew there would be ground rules and teasing, but they didn’t care. The girls had been harbouring feelings for each other for months. It was good to finally come out and say it.

Stacy and Cody just rolled their eyes at the girls when they came down for breakfast hand in hand. They had spoken about the possibility of the pair dating when Tobin first came to live with them, so they weren’t surprised in the slightest. Tyler and Channing teased them a bit but other than that nothing changed. Stacy’s only rule was that they couldn’t have the door closed when they were in each other’s rooms. Cody just didn’t want to see any kissing. The girls took the rules and ran, happy that not much would change.

**High School**

Both Christen and Tobin had made the high-school soccer team and were starting as freshman. They were both private people and didn’t want a big fuss. They just wanted to do what they loved and then go home. No parties, no gossip. They were happy hanging out by themselves and not getting involved in the drama that was high school. The team was nice but Tobin and Christen were the babies and kind of ignored except during practice or games.

They dominated the soccer season and after the soccer season was finished, they moved on to playing tennis and running track. Their status as elite athletes wasn’t something that they cared about. They just wanted to be themselves which was hard in high school. They acted in a similar way that they did in middle school, which helped keep their relationship private. There was enough pressure as it was that they were happy that no one knew they were together. It wasn't any of their business.

Some students were jealous of their lives. Popular even if they didn’t care about it which was even cooler. Talented and athletic, bringing the school many accolades and championships which made them popular with the staff. They were nice to everyone but just wanted to be by themselves. They were smart and did all of their own schoolwork with both of the women on the honour roll. They just wanted to get through school on their own terms.

Tobin and Christen were always together, whether they were training, working out, surfing or studying, you never saw one without the other. Guys had tried asking them out but after continuously getting turned down by them, they eventually just let them be. The girls were untouchable.

Some students started rumours that the pair were dating. They did nothing to stop them or encourage them, they just let them go. They just wished they would get bored and move onto other gossip.

No one realised that they lived in the same house and that Tobin was essentially a Press. She still went by Heath on the roll and no one knew of her history.

* * *

The girls got through their first two years of high school relatively unscathed. Christen was the youngest in the year as she had skipped 5th grade while Tobin’s May birthday put her at the younger end of the year group. The two girls were more mature than most of their classmates despite their age and were a lot happier staying at home together watching a movie than going out to a party to drink. They didn’t have to sneak out to be with the love of their life. They just had to go down the hall.

The summer before 11th grade was were everything changed for the couple. 15-year old Christen and newly 16-year-old Tobin were sat down by Cody and Stacy to discuss college and their futures. Both girls had spoken to the pair privately about what they wanted to do and they both knew that they had different dreams in life.

Christen wanted to be a professional soccer player but wanted to get a quality college education as well. Stanford was her dream school and she was already on their radar academically and athletically.

Tobin loved soccer as well, but her heart was set on another dream. Ever since she was young being in the military had intrigued her. It had stayed with her throughout the shit storm which was her childhood. She wanted to be an officer. Tobin had researched the ROTC and wanted to apply for it. It would enable her to get her college education and then do what she had dreamed of.

The couple spent a month talking, crying, researching and sorting out what they wanted to do. More than anything, the couple wanted to stay together. They knew they were young and that first loves rarely lasted, but deep in their hearts they knew they were going to be together forever. Both girls knew it would be hard, but they knew that the other was worth it.

Tobin and Christen settled on Stanford as the school they were going to go to. The education level was high, as was the soccer program. Tobin could attend the college for her degree and take the ROTC classes at Santa Clara University. It would keep them together for another four years before Tobin would be committed to the army for 8 years afterwards.

With their futures planned, the girls threw themselves into school, soccer and training for their junior year of high school. Both girls got early acceptance letters for their scholarships and didn’t have to stress as much for their senior year, but they still graduated with high honours.

They had moved into the apartment above the garage for their senior year and their parents trusted them to be responsible. They were going out into the big bad world in 12 months’ time and with Tobin going into the army and Christen wanting to play for the USWNT, they knew the girls would be focused. Each girl had goals and dreams which the other supported.

**Summer before college**

The girls were in love and wanted to get married when they finished high school. Tobin had proposed after their prom and she had spoken to Stacy and Cody about it. While they were hesitant because of their age, they knew that neither girl would ever want to be apart from the other and that their love was true. Christen was 17 and needed parental permission while Tobin didn’t. Stacy and Cody knew they would get married on Christens 18th birthday if they didn’t do it in the Summer.

The Press family went on a holiday to Boston in the summer and the girls got married on June 6th. The first thing Tobin did was change her name to officially be Tobin Press. She loved her family and her last name was just a reminder of a part of her life she would rather forget. Christen and Tobin Press were ready for whatever life through at them.

They had two weeks before Tobin had to report for training at Santa Clara and Christen had to suffer through pre-season at Stanford. They had an 8-day honeymoon in Florida before they flew back to California. They spent as much time with their family and each other as they could before they went their separate ways.

Christen went into her pre-season training focused on being the best she could be. Tobin went into hers with eyes wide open, ready for anything. The married couple spoke as often as they could, but Tobin’s training was intense and a phone call everyday was unlikely. The couple who had been attached at the hip since 7th grade was struggling with the separation but knew it would be common in the future. Tobin could be deployed anywhere in the world and if Christen made it as a professional player her schedule would be crazy.

Christen was roomed with another freshman soccer player, Kelley O’Hara, for the pre-season training before she would be with Tobin for the year. Generally, the ROTC students were roomed together, and the athletes were roomed together, but as they were married Stanford had made an exception and put them together in a unit in the family block.

Christen wouldn’t turn 18 until halfway through the college year. She was the baby of the team and she got a bit of shit for it during the pre-season. She had always had to prove she was better than she was because of her age, but this was one of the first times Tobin wasn’t by her side while she did it.


	2. The College Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four years of college for the Press's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

**College**

The couple survived their summer separation. Christen and Tobin were ecstatic they were back together when college started. They weren’t going to hide being together, and they lived in the family apartments rather than the freshman dorms. Neither girl had big links with anyone at the college, so it was almost like a fresh start. They were both still careful about who they associated with, but Tobin got on well with the ROTC students and Christen liked the soccer team, even though they annoyed her on occasion.

Tobin wore her wedding ring while Christen wore both her wedding and engagement rings. Christens rings caused quite a stir when the soccer team saw them on a team bonding night during pre-season, but Kelley had her back. Kelley told them to get their noses out of Christens private life and that they would meet him when they met him. The forward was a quiet person and all the personalities in the changing room were overwhelming on occasion.

Christen quietly informed Kelley that night that it was a her, not a him, and Kelley just smiled. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

* * *

The soccer team got their first glimpse of Tobin when she had to run Christen her shin pads when she saw that her wife had forgotten them. It was the first week of classes and Christen was a bit scatter brained. The team was just playing a game of soccer tennis when Tobin ran in with them. “Chris!” she called.

Christen just muttered, “Thank fuck.” Before running over to grab the shin pads from her wife and giving her a hug. It was a short interaction and not very notable until one of the girls asked who it was.

“That was Tobin. She was just giving me my shin pads.”

One of the seniors was excited. “Tobin as in Tobin Heath?”

Christen was puzzled that they used her maiden name and surprised they had heard of her wife. “Yea?”

“She is an awesome player. Can you get her to trial for us? I watched some of her highlight reels from high school, and she is ridiculously talented. How is she not here on a soccer scholarship?” Christen didn’t have a chance to answer before coach pulled them in for training.

Training was long and Christen had too rush off after training, ignoring all the calls about a hot date from the girls. The players in the change rooms laughed at the baby of the team when she blushed and stuck the finger up at them as she left. “We have to meet him eventually Pressi!”

Christen got back to her apartment and had a quick shower before she went to meet Tobin for dinner at the local diner. They were going to organise their schedules and find the best times for the pair to be together. They had a decent amount of college credits which allowed them to pick the more difficult classes that interested them. They had a fair few together, but just as many apart.

While the girls were on their date, the soccer team had gone to one of the senior dorms to google Tobin Heath. Her highlight reel was amazing, and they were all adamant that they wanted her on their team. They also noticed Christen on the highlight reel, unaware that the pair had gone to high school together. The team were hoping to corner the freshman at their next practice and get her to talk to Tobin.

The next practice was hell for Christen. It was a 6 am practice and she was not a morning person. The girls would not stop bugging her about Tobin and getting her to play for them. She explained that she was in ROTC and wasn’t allowed to play for them even if she wanted too. That shut them up for about 5 minutes until they started asking her if they could get her down to show them some tricks. Christen groaned and just walked away from the group and into the change rooms at the end of training. She quickly showered and changed before going to her first class with Tobin.

Tobin tried to be supportive but was laughing while Christen complained. She loved her wife, but her teammates sounded like they were going to drive Christen up the wall sooner rather than later.

Tobin had to go away for training every third week from Friday afternoon to Sunday night, so she was only able to go to some of Christens games. The team was having a bonding session on the first Sunday afternoon that Tobin was coming back and Christen didn’t want to go. In fact, the team noticed that Christen didn’t stay out for long. “You can bring your hubby, Press. We still have to meet him.” Christen didn’t have an excuse and said they would be there. The girls cheered and asked for details but Christen didn’t tell them anything. It was more fun that way.

Christen went to the party before Tobin returned from training. Tobin was meant to be home around 5 and would head straight to the house. She walked into the backyard in her army fatigues and the whole squad went quiet, trying to figure out what was happening. Christen went and met her halfway and hugged her tight. She kissed her softly and the backyard erupted in squeals.

They turned around laughing at the reactions of the team. Tobin just pulled Christen closer to her and smiled. They had never really come out to people before, so they were happy that the reactions were so positive.

“Girls, I would like you to meet my wife, Tobin.” The girls swooned when Tobin smiled and waved before kissing her wife on the cheek.

“Why didn’t you tell us Pressi? We wouldn’t have cared.”

Christen shrugged. “We haven’t really come out before. It was annoying you kept asking me to talk to Tobin about joining the team, so I decided to make you wait longer.”

The girls laughed. “We learnt our lesson. Now tell us how you guys got together. We want to know everything!”

Tobin and Christen sat down and told the edited version of their story. They didn’t need to tell them everything.

* * *

After that night Christen was more open with her teammates. They knew when she was missing Tobin and when she just wanted to be left alone. They made sure to invite Tobin to their get togethers if they wanted to have any chance of having Christen hang around for more than an hour. They saw how different the forward was when her wife was around and loved the seeing the forward smile. Get togethers that were just for the team generally had Tobin in attendance. She was an honorary member of the squad.

Their freshman year went really well, and they loved being together in the apartment. They were both on the honour roll and were able to choose what they wanted to study by the end of the year.

Tobin had decided on a double degree of Mechanical and Electrical Engineering. She loved maths and liked that there was a right or wrong answer. She loved solving problems and making things and engineering really suited her. She didn’t know how she would use it after she left the army, but she really enjoyed studying it. Christen had gone in the other direction, deciding to study Exercise Science. She was looking ahead and ensuring that if her soccer career didn’t pan out, she had a degree that would help her. They were both aware they would have massive workloads with their respective trainings, but they were at college to get an education.

* * *

They had to separate after their anniversary in the early Summer to go back to their training. Tobin was due back on the 12th of June while Christen had until July 1st. It was the hardest time of the year, but they did their best to keep distracted from missing their spouses.

Kelley and Christen were once again roomed together for pre-season. Kelley could see how much the younger woman missed her wife. Tobin’s training was intense, and Kelley made it her mission to distract her. Over the two months they became really close friends.

Since both Christen and Tobin had declared their specialities and were in completely different schools of learning, their classes didn’t overlap. They tried to line-up their class times so they were at least free at the same time, but it didn’t work. Tobin’s ROTC work was ramping up and most of her early mornings were spent training or reviewing. That meant most of her college classes were in the afternoon or early evening, which is when Christen trained. The young couple found a balance after some trial and error. Tuesday nights were dedicated to staying in their apartment and being together while Friday was their day to have a lazy morning. The weekends were always packed with events, training and games. If Tobin had an event for ROTC Christen did her best to attend. Christens games were all unpredictable but Tobin was at every single one she could make, even if meant getting on a bus for 10 hours. Regardless of how busy they were, if they fell asleep in the same bed it was a good day.

* * *

Christen was dominating on the field and Tobin was dominating the ROTC training. They were both passionate about what they were doing which made the sacrifices worth it. Their college lives were busy, but they always made time for each other. The team supported Christen when Tobin was away, and the ROTC program was so big that Tobin was never alone when she wasn’t at Stanford.

Christen wore a tape wedding ring during her games and a strip of camouflage tape around her wrist. It was her way of honouring her wife when she couldn’t wear her rings. Her teammates thought it was an adorable gesture.

The girls were public with their marriage, they wore their rings and had the same last name, but no one except the people they had told really knew about them. It was funny when one of them was asked out by a clueless guy in front of the other. Tobin always wanted to laugh while Christen got really grumpy. The soccer team had a tally chart for how many times Christen had complained about either getting it hit on or watching her wife get hit on. They were planning on framing it and giving it to the couple at the end of their senior year.

* * *

Senior year was tough for everyone but Christen and Tobin savoured the time they were going to spend together. They were well aware that the next 8 years were going to be so different. They took as much time together as they could before their lives were upended once again. Christen was preparing for the draft while Tobin was preparing for her first year out of the ROTC program and in the army. Tobin already knew she was going to be in Florida for a few months before she was deployed anywhere the army needed her to be. She was excited for the new journey but knew the separation from Christen would be tough.

Everyone they were friends with knew the pair were not looking forward to going their separate ways.

The year went quickly and before they knew it, it was time to graduate. Both women had graduated with Honours and their entire family was there to watch them do it.

Tobin was driving across the country to Florida to report for duty as soon as graduation was completed. The college draft had been done in January and Christen was her way to Florida as well, but she had to fly. She was expected the day after graduation. She was ecstatic that she was at least in the same state as her wife for the next few months. They could figure the rest out after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler, but what do you think?


	3. I don't want to talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen doesn't like talking about her personal life, especially when Tobin isn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts!  
mistakes are all my own, they are the only thing that i own

**June 2010 – December 2010**

The couple were both in the same state for the last 6 months of 2010. Christen was in Baco Raton while Tobin was in Jacksonville. The soldier travelled as often as she could for her wife’s home games, the four-hour trip becoming second nature. Very rarely did Christen have an off weekend to visit her wife during the season. The season finished in September and Christen went and lived with Tobin on base during the off season. They had their own house and they made it their home.

US Soccer didn’t need to be informed that she was married, she wasn’t in the National Team setup yet. Christen had put her parents down as her emergency contact in case Tobin was away when something happened.

Christen didn’t inform her new team she was married either, even if she thought that they knew. She didn’t know them well enough and she didn’t want to be known as the rookie with the wife in the army. The team was disorganised and Christen missed her Stanford teammates.

The squad knew she was married. She wore her wedding rings all the time, except when she was playing an actual match which is when she wore her tape ring and camouflage tape on her wrist. They spoke about it privately, out of Christens ear shot but Christen wasn’t with the squad long enough for them to question her about it. The next year she knew would be different. She would be with them for a full season and Christen doubted they would let her be about her personal life.

**2011**

Tobin had been given her orders to deploy to Iraq for an 8-month tour from January 2011. She had worked hard and because of her degree from Stanford and the ROTC she was a commissioned officer. Second Lieutenant Press was excited to be leading her platoon but nervous about leaving her wife. Tobin wasn’t sure if she would be able to visit her wife since it was a relatively short tour.

Christen trained and played her heart out while her wife was away. She wasn't happy with her team, but she did her best to fit in with. A lot of them were pushing for World Cup squad selection and as much as Christen dreamed to be in the mix, she knew that she wasn’t quite there yet.

The soldier was unable to get any leave during her deployment because of the state Iraq was in, so they had to make do with Skype and phone calls. Christen found that out in April and her level of play stepped up again. Her teammates only noticed she was more determined than ever, and they fed off of that energy.

Christen spent every break and free weekend in their home in Jacksonville. It helped her feel closer to Tobin and allowed her to get away from the stress of the team. The girls had been trying to get her to go out and party so they could bond, but all she wanted to do was stay in and call Tobin. Christen was getting really good at dodging their questions and leaving gatherings early. She wasn’t lying to them; she just didn’t like talking about Tobin when she wasn’t in the same country.

The team assumed that her spouse (they had learnt not to assume on gender) was in the army and that Christen was missing them. They kept an eye on her but after April stopped pushing her for information. Christen would tell them when she felt comfortable enough.

When Tobin returned in late August, she had to report straight to Jacksonville. Thankfully, Christen could be with her in Jacksonville because the season finished in early September. Tobin and Christen were happy they were both back home, and the next few months were heaven.

Tobin didn’t take a moment for granted with Christen. She had seen things in Iraq and the best way for her to process it was to be with Christen. Christen was happy that her wife was home and even though she could see that some memories were haunting her, she knew that if Tobin needed her, she would ask. They had been together through so much that they knew communication was key.

**2012 **

Tobin had once again been given orders to deploy, this time to Afghanistan and for 18 months from January 2012. Christen was devastated but knew this is what they had signed up for.

Tobin struggled with the news more than Christen expected. She didn’t want to leave for so long. Eight months had been long enough, 18 would be horrible. Tobin promised to do her best to get leave so she could visit Christen, but she didn't know how it would pan out.

They went home to California for Christmas and Tobin was quiet. She spent most of her time attached to Christens hip. They savoured their time with their family but before they knew it, Tobin had to be back in Florida to deploy.

Once Christen knew Tobin was deploying to the Middle East, she knew where she played didn’t matter. She debated all her options with Tobin before she settled on Sweden and signed a 12-month contract. No one knew her over in Sweden and she could just be by herself and focus on soccer.

Christen stayed in Florida for a week after Tobin deployed to pack up the house. She spent most of that time trying to reconcile the fact that Tobin was going to see things and do things that were going to haunt her and that there was nothing she could do about it.

Christen flew out to Sweden as soon as she locked up the house. She cried most of the flight but was happy to be somewhere no one knew her. She could be moody and process the fact her wife was gone again on her own time. She wrote Tobin letters every week and they tried to talk either on Skype or on the phone at least twice a week as well, but their schedules just didn’t match up all the time. Email was their saviour, even if they couldn't say exactly what they needed to, they could still be in contact.

Christen wore her rings proudly while she was in Sweden. The only time she took them off was to play a match. She wore her tape ring and the tape on her wrist for every match like she had since Stanford and her Swedish teammates were happy to let her be. They didn’t try to force her out of her shell, and they respected her space. The language barrier was a blessing for Christen and she could feign ignorance if they asked a question she didn’t want to answer.

Christen was playing really well for Goteborg and she was starting to get noticed by the National Team. She was pulled into a few camps back in the States, which allowed her to see her family. Tobin was very proud of her and always happy to hear about the exploits of the National Team.

Christens focus on soccer paid off and she was selected for the Olympic Squad as an alternate. It was almost 3 months of being in camp with some legends of the game. Christen was rooming with Kelley again and the college teammates knew exactly how to live with each other.

Kelley noticed that she didn’t talk about Tobin outside of their room, and even then, Kelley had to initiate the conversation. She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew Christen was stressed about it. The rest of the squad were aware that the striker was married, the rings gave it away. But she never elaborated or spoke about her private life.

They won the gold and the tournament ended in the middle of August. Christen went back to her team in Sweden, unaware that Tobin was on leave and was waiting on her doorstep.

Christen dropped everything and ran into her wife’s waiting arms. They just stood on the step holding each other for the first time in 8 months. They went inside and reconnected.

The soldier had 8 months of Christens life to catch up on. The letters had been great, but it was different when she could listen to her wife talk as she held her. She had missed so much and cried when she finally held Christen in her arms.

Tobin had 10 days leave from August 12-22 and wanted to spend every minute of it at Christens side. She told Christen everything she was allowed to about her platoon and what she had seen. Christen had seen the scars her wife now sported, but never pushed Tobin to tell her more than she could. Tobin had 10 months left of this tour. She wasn’t due to be eligible to retire from active duty until 2018. She had years left to serve her country and that worried Christen. It sounded rough for Tobin and Christen just hoped her wife would come back to her each time.

Tobin had told her squad all about Christen. It was her way of keeping Christen with her and the squad had respected her decision to tell them. They had to trust each other with their lives. Tobin trusted them with Christen, which was even more telling.

Christen was in a foreign country and didn’t know any of the people there. She had kept Tobin to herself, and even when she was with the National Team, she didn’t mention her. Kelley was good and didn’t bring Tobin up when they were around other people and even when they were alone, Kelley could sense that the forward didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t out the younger woman and Christen was grateful. Tobin didn’t mind that Christen didn’t talk about her. Everyone coped in different ways.

As Christen had been in the extended squad that had won a Gold Medal, she was expected at the victory celebrations on the 18th and 23rd. She sent her regrets for the first one and stated she had a family emergency.

The girls were concerned she wasn’t there but would talk to her at the second one. The forward was well loved by the team even though they didn’t know her well. She had a presence that the group loved and when she smiled, she lit up the room. They worried about her because that didn’t happen often enough. She hadn’t let anyone in, and even Kelley had no clue as to what was up with Christen that caused her to miss the first victory celebration. They saw glimpses of happiness when they were in camp, but she was generally very serious and focused.

Kelley assumed Tobin had been deployed. The national team was aware that she was married but didn’t know that she was married to a woman or that her wife was a soldier. Kelley wasn’t going to tell any of them, but she was worried about her friend. Kelley knew everything from Stanford and knew that pushing the forward wouldn’t help. She had seen what happened when someone did, and she wasn’t prepared to deal with the aftermath. She silently supported the forward and knew it was only a matter of time before she told the team.

* * *

Tobin’s leave was over way to quickly and she left for Afghanistan on the 22nd. Christen cried at the airport when she left and then got her own plane back to the United States. The celebration was in Orlando and was purely for players of the team. The 18 women who had won that gold and the 3 alternates were hanging out and relaxing. Christen was the last one to arrive as the majority of the girls had gone to the rented house from the first celebration. She walked into a nice lunch and gave everyone hugs. They caught up for a bit and she tried to get them off of the topic of why she had missed the first one. She was emotionally drained and exhausted.

It didn’t work. Christen had unknowingly been sat down between Hope and Carli on the couch when the questions started. They were two of the most intense women she had ever met and every time she tried to get up, she was pulled back down. She even pouted to Kelley, but her fellow Stanford grad couldn’t help her.

After about 20 minutes of solid questioning and deflecting, the exhausted forward just burst into tears. Carli was shocked and wrapped the young woman up in the hug. “I’ve got you kid. We are just worried about you. You are in Sweden by yourself and never hang out with us when we are in camps. Your moods are all over the place and you looked so stressed. We love you and we just want to help you. We’re family Chris, especially when yours is away from you.”

Christen nodded into her fellow forwards shoulder. Her emotions were intense, and she wanted to tell the girls about Tobin. She felt she could trust them, and they were going to be her family while with the team. She just hated talking about it.

Christen looked up and just said, “Tobin. Tobin is the reason I wasn’t here last week.”

Everyone was confused, even more so when Kelley freaked. “Oh my god! Is she okay? Where is she?”

The girls started talking all over each other before Hope whistled and shut them up. “Chill. Let the kid speak. Kelley, sit down. You are freaking us out.”

Kelley sat down next to HAO and the veteran pulled the shaking defender into her arms. Kelley looked at Christen with wide eyes.

Christen sniffled and fiddled with her rings. “Tobin is my… Tobin. She is my Tobin, my wife. She is a Second Lieutenant in the army, and she was on leave for 10 days. She had hoped to come and see me at the Olympics, but her leave started just after it finished so we stayed together in Sweden. It was the first time I had seen her in 8 months and hopefully she gets some more leave. If not, I have to wait until her tour of Afghanistan ends in June next year. She has seen so much, and I just had to let her go back to that place.” Christen broke down in Carli’s arms. The long flight, lack of sleep and all the emotions had a big effect on the forward, and she passed out in exhaustion.

Once she was asleep the group spun as a whole to Kelley. She was the only one who had even heard of Tobin. She put her hands up. “I didn’t even know Tobin was deployed in the middle east. Last I heard, she was in Florida. Christen didn’t tell me anything this year in the few camps we had. She just shut down. I knew she hadn’t told you who she was married to and it wasn’t my place to tell.”

Christen woke up half an hour later. The girls asked her a few questions about Tobin, and she showed them a photo of her wife while describing her. They could hear the love in her voice and her eyes shone when she spoke.

“She is gorgeous Chris. Her smile is infectious. Even just looking at this photo I want to smile. What is she like? She must be your best friend as well as your wife?” Amy asked. The group all waited to hear what the forward had to say.

Christen shook her head. “She is both of those things and so much more.”

“How long have you been together?” Amy asked.

“Since the summer before 9th grade. June 2002. We had been best friends for a couple years and we both just felt more. We got together but kept it out of school. Been together ever since.”

Lauren smiled at the younger forward. “How long have you been married then?”

“We have been married since June 6th, 2006. We had to get permission from my parents because I was only 17, but they knew we would marry on my 18th birthday regardless.”

Carli groaned. “You are the baby of the team and are outdoing all of us. When do we get to meet her?”

Christen sighed. “She has 10 more months on this tour. We are hoping she gets another set of leave approved but we aren’t sure. It is her second tour and she didn’t get any leave on the first one. Hopefully once she is back stateside, we can have a get together.”

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier what was happening with Tobin?” Kelley asked.

“I didn’t want anyone to pity me or treat me different because Tobin wasn’t here. I wanted everyone to treat me like a soccer player and a professional, not someone who is praying that their wife is safe in a war zone. It was our private life and I never felt like discussing it when Tobin wasn’t next to me. It was too hard to think about.” Christen was tired but she felt a bit better about telling her team.

“Whenever you were happy in camp, I am guessing you had just spoken to Tobin?” Hope asked.

Christen nodded. “We had either skyped or spoke on the phone or I had gotten an email from her. She sends her letters to Sweden, so I never got them in camp.”

The girls could see how talking about Tobin was exhausting Christen, so they let conversation go. They spent the rest of the day chatting about the Olympics and what they had achieved. They were proud of themselves and what they had done. They spoke about the new league that was rumoured to be starting in the next year. They wanted to help it out and help it grow.

Christen kept quiet. She knew her offers in Sweden were better for her career and development than being in the States. She had grown so much as a player that she wanted to stay and learn some more. She also knew she would return to the league in a heartbeat if Tobin was stationed there.

The girls laughed and drank and enjoyed themselves before they had to set off back to their clubs. Christen was the first one to leave the next morning, being one of the only ones who had to set off internationally. She said her goodbyes and before she knew it was on a plane back to Sweden.

Her team Goteborg FC won the final 2-1. She was the highest scorer in the league. She went back to California to train a bit in between National callups as well as see her family. Tobin was able to get another 10 days of leave in March 2013, so the couple had something to look forward too. Christen was devastated that they were apart for Christmas for the first time but knew this is what she had signed up too. It was hard to listen to the news about the war when she knew her wife was there. She kept herself updated and knew where Tobin was, but she knew any day it could be her wife on the news.

**2013 **

Christen made her international debut in early February 2013. She dominated with a double on debut. After her first goal she kissed the ring and after the second she kissed her wrist. It was the first time most of the girls had seen her tape ring and the patterned tape she wore around her wrist and they cooed at her celebration. The ones she had played with in Florida remembered and now they had confirmation of why she wore it. The players who knew about Tobin respected Christen enough to not tell the players who didn’t.

Christen had recorded the game and sent her wife a video of her playing and realising her dream. Little did she know Tobin had managed to watch the game live on base, telling everyone who would listen that Christen was her wife. The only way it could have been better was if Tobin was there.

Christen signed with Tyreso in Sweden for 2013. She wasn’t the only American there, with Ali, Ashlyn and Kling all signing there for the season. She knew them from the national team camps, but they hadn’t been on the Olympic squad with her. She didn’t mention Tobin to them, and she didn’t think that any of the other girls had spilt the beans. They respected her privacy and didn’t ask about who had put those rings on her finger.

Christen had to move apartments when she moved clubs, so she decided to ask her fellow Americans if they wanted to get a place together for the year. The three women were very happy to do just that. It was their time to explore themselves and be free of the pressure that came from being in the American competition.

The girls ‘met’ Tobin on the 17th of February. They had just come back from camp in the States for a few days before they flew to Portugal and had gone out for dinner. Christen had begged out of it and they came home to find the woman laughing and talking to someone on the computer. Christen didn’t notice them until she was in the doorway of the living room. The forward waved the girls over. “Girls come here. I want you to meet someone!” Ali had never seen the forward so happy in all her time of knowing her. Ali sat on the couch and turned to see a smiling soldier on the other side of the screen. Ashlyn sat on Christens other side and Kling lent over the back of the couch.

“Tobi, this is Ali, Ash and Kling. The girls who have been keeping me sane and social in Sweden this year. Girls, this is Tobin.”

The three girls all said hello to the soldier on the screen. Tobin chuckled. “Nice to meet you all. I’m glad Chris has you guys there. It is a bit shitty being this far apart for so long.”

The girls were confused but just went with the flow. “Chris has been great to have around. She keeps us out of trouble and is the sensible one.” Ashlyn joked with the soldier.

“How long have you been deployed for?” Kling asked. Ali slapped her on the arm for being insensitive, but Tobin just laughed.

“Almost 14 months. I have 4 months left of this tour. I am due for leave in March and I was just trying to figure out where I am booking my ticket to see Chris. She said the four of you were hopeful of being called up for the Algarve Cup, so I am trying to get my leave to sync up with that.”

Ali was getting more confused. “Wouldn’t you want to go home and see your family?”

Tobin’s eyes went wide before she turned to Christen. “I’m assuming these girls aren’t in the group of players who know.” Christen nodded, feeling a bit guilty.

Tobin shook her head and smiled softly at her wife. “You are lucky I love you.” She looked towards the three confused soccer players. “Let me introduce myself properly. I’m Tobin Press, Christens wife.”

Ali’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Kling’s arm slipped and she dropped her head on the edge of the couch. Ashlyn just laughed. “Damn, Pressi. You did good girl.”

Christen blushed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. It is hard to discuss. The Olympic squad kind of dragged it out of me last year but I haven’t really told anyone. Honestly, it’s weird to talk about when Tobin isn’t here. Everyone knows I am married. You guys have seen the rings. I just, it is kind of easier to just not say anything.”

Ali pulled the younger woman in for a hug. “Don’t worry kid. I understand. And besides, we will get to meet her soon.”

Christen was confused. “Why would you meet her soon?”

“Her leave is in March and she will either be coming here or going to Portugal to be with you. And we will hopefully all be in both places. You don’t get out of it, kid.”

Tobin chuckled on her end at the look on her wife’s face. “That is very true. I am—” Suddenly alarms went off in the background where Tobin was. They watched as she switched from wife to soldier and her face hardened. “I have to go babe. I love you. I will talk to you soon. I pro-” That was all they got before the connection was cut.

The four girls went from happy to distressed quite quickly. Christen was shaking and Ashlyn pulled her into her lap to hold her close. They almost didn’t hear her when she spoke. “Thank you.”

“Always kid. If you ever want to talk about her, we are here for you. If you don’t, we are still here for you.”

Christen fell asleep in Ashlyn’s arms and the goalkeeper carried her to bed. She deserved to have a good support system and they would be that for her while they could.

The three Americans knew they would do everything they could to help Christen get through the next few weeks until she saw her wife. They hoped she was able to see her wife at the Algarve Cup.

Christen was quiet until she got an email from Tobin two days later briefly explaining what happened and that she wasn’t hurt. She was however going to be uncontactable until the 4th of March at the earliest as she was going on a two-week mission into enemy territory. She sent her love and her luck, knowing it was unlikely she would be able to talk her wife before the tournament started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Tom Sermanni is an Asshole (AKA 2013-Algarve Cup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Tobin and the how did Christens first major tournament go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Only thing i own is my mistakes, of which i am sure there are plenty.

**2013 - Algarve Cup **

The four Swedish based Americans flew into Portugal on the 20th of February. They had two weeks until the tournament started, and they were going to get settled into camp life. Christen was rooming with Megan Rapinoe and the jokester quickly got on the woman’s nerves. She was stressed about Tobin who still had two weeks left on her mission and she was worried about the tournament.

Christen generally hid out with Ali and Carli in the room they were sharing when Pinoe got too much. Ali had told Carli what happened on the video call as soon as she arrived so that they could keep an eye on Christen. Carli quietly made sure that everyone knew what was going on and to not push Christen. She knew that the young forward valued her privacy, but her mental health was more important.

Christie Rampone spoke to Pinoe and by the end of the first week in camp she had settled down and let Christen be. They knew it was Pinoe’s was of showing she loved you, but the forward was too stressed for that.

* * *

Christen played in two of the group matches in the cup and scored in the second one. She was happy with her performance but she hadn’t heard from Tobin yet and was getting more worried by the hour. It was the 8th of March and she should have heard from her by then. Christen did her best to keep her private and professional lives separate, but it was hard when most of the girls were looking at you with worry in their eyes. The bombing had been on the news coverage worldwide and Christen assumed that the veterans had told the players who were unaware, so they didn’t accidently say something insensitive. No one brought it up to her and she was grateful.

Dawn saw how flat Christen was in camp and approached the veterans about it. They gave the trainer an overview of the situation and asked her to keep it quiet. Christen was the new kid and she was happy not to make waves by bringing her personal life into camp, and the girls respected her choice. Dawn ensured that no one would find out anything from her. Nothing was in her file about a wife and the staff knew better than to assume why that was so.

The team was hanging out together after being confirmed to play in the final against Germany. Some of the squad members were antsy while others were calm. They decided to sit together in the media room of the hotel and chat rather than do anything exciting. They had been training so much that they felt like they barely had time to unwind. Abby put a comedy movie on in the background, but no one was really watching it. Carli, Ali, Kelley and Christie had left the group, telling them they were going to get the pizza which they had to beg Dawn for.

Christen barely noticed they left as she was sitting next to Ash and letting the goalkeeper distract her with tales of her youth. It was better than being on her phone waiting for a signal from her wife that she was safe. It was a week after she had hoped she would hear from Tobin and terrified wasn’t a strong enough word for how she was feeling. 

Christen knew that Ashlyn would get on so well with Tobin, they had that same positive energy.

The four girls came back with pizza and something extra. “What took you so long?” Hope asked. The whole squad was in on the surprise, as was Dawn. It was the only way they were allowed to have pizza.

“Sorry. We had to pick something up for Press since she has been so freaking tense this camp.” Carli said with a shit eating grin on her face.

Christen groaned when she heard what was said. “I am allowed to be tense Carli.” Christen refused to turn around and look at her friend.

“Would a hug help?” Christens head whipped around at the sound of her wife’s voice. “I mean, I have some other ideas but –”

Tobin was cut off as a Christen shaped bullet launched itself of the couch and into her arms. Christen was sobbing into her wife’s chest while Tobin had tears in her eyes as well. “I’m here. I’ve got you babe. I promised I would come back to you. I’m here.” Tobin held her wife to her as her whole team awed and cried at the sweet reunion. They could see the love that Tobin held for Christen in her eyes.

Christen pulled back and kissed her wife sweetly before resting their foreheads together. “How are you here right now?”

Tobin chuckled. “I was always going to fly here if I could. Kelley’s number hasn’t changed so I called her to pick me up. She didn’t know anything until this morning. I didn’t even know if I could leave until 24 hours ago, then I was on the first transport out. I didn’t want say anything until I could prove I was okay.”

Christen brought her wife over to the couch and sat her next to Ashlyn before she placed herself in her lap. Tobin was still in her army fatigues and looked a little worse for wear. She had cuts and bruises on her face and her wrist was bandaged. The most noticeable thing was that she was smiling at Christen and her eyes were shining behind her big glasses. It was that contagious smile that would make everyone else happy and light up the room.

The girls chatted with Tobin and Christen for a little while, but generally let them be. They were all watching the couple out of the corners of their eyes. The love that the two were exuding was blinding. Christen looked like a different person with Tobin around. They weren’t overly affectionate, hands stayed visible and no liberties were taken. They were just happy to be in each other’s company. Ash and Tobin spoke the most, and the goalkeeper could already tell the soldier was someone who she was going to really like. They were very similar in a lot of ways and Ash was impressed.

It got to about 9pm when the group heard a soft snore. Tobin had fallen asleep while holding her wife. They all chuckled at the sight.

Christen smiled at her wife before she frowned. “Where is she going to sleep?” The girls assured her that it was fine for Tobin to stay with Christen for the night. None of the girls would have dared to try and suggest that the pair separate after what they had happened. Pinoe moved her gear into Christies single room and they had cleared it with Dawn. Tom didn’t have to know about the room changes.

* * *

Christen woke her wife up and led her up to her room. They said goodnight to the girls before they left. Christen pushed her wife into a shower and they enjoyed the simple pleasures of showering together. It also allowed Christen to survey the damage to her wife’s body.

She had more scars, but she also had burns across her back and arms that were very recent. They dressed in sleep shorts and singlets before getting settled into bed. That was when Tobin started to speak.

“The alarm you heard was for an aerial raid. They bombed the base Chris. It has been my home for over a year and they just blew it up. I got some burns on my arms getting the men out who had been in that area. Some of them were screaming, fire ravaging their skin. It took over a day to clear the area and ensure it was secure. My platoon was then deployed to find out who had bombed us. It wasn’t going well. We weren’t sure where to go next until one of the other platoons radioed to tell us they had found the cell that had planned it. We were on our way back to base when a different cell saw us walking through an occupied town. They blew up a house to try and kill us. I was shielding a local kid from the flames and got some burns on my back. We fought our way out and got back to base. As soon as medical cleared me I was on the first flight here.” Tobin didn’t lie to her wife about what happened. It wasn't the whole truth but she wasn't hiding anything. Christen wanted to know and even if she didn't want to re-live it, talking about it helped her.

“I’m just glad you’re safe. Are you okay to go back and finish your tour? Your burns look pretty nasty and after everything you saw, are you even wanting to go back?” Christen asked softly.

“They look worse than they are. I only have 3 months left after my leave ends, so they want me to return but honestly? I’d happily stay here forever. But my squad was doing really well, and I have to finish my tour. I won’t leave my squad and I still have years left before I can think about getting out. There were talks about me getting a promotion when we returned stateside, but I’d settle for getting home in one piece.”

“I wish I could have you to myself, but I am glad they appreciate you enough to think about giving you that promotion. You definitely deserve it. You are everything they could want in a leader.”

Tobin shrugged. “I just hate that I miss you so much. I am happy I get to see you play in two days, but I miss more than I thought I would. I’ll deal with my demons when I finish this tour. I should have more time to get my head sorted.”

Christen nodded into her wife’s chest. “I am glad you are here as well, and I am glad that you know how to deal with what you’re experiencing. A lot of people wouldn’t tell their wife what happened. It kind of makes me worry less when you let me in.”

“I know that you worry and rightly so. I may experience it, but you suffer as well. I won’t ever hide what has happened unless I’m not allowed to tell you. I may not tell you everything, but talking to you is one of the best ways for me to deal with my demons. You are my strength, my light. You always have been.”

Christen kissed her wife deeply. Words weren’t enough and she wanted to show her wife how that made her feel so loved and valued. Christen pulled back and groaned. “As much as I want to show you how happy I am that you are safe and how much I love you, the whole team is on a sex ban for the tournament. You have to wait a couple days.”

Tobin chuckled before kissing her wife again. “I would wait forever. Just sleeping in your arms is enough. Besides, I’m so tired I’d probably fall asleep in the middle of it.”

The couple spoke softly until they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Christens teammates were nosy buggers and used Pinoe’s key to have a look inside their room about an hour later. They found Tobin lying on top of Christen with her head on her chest. They could see some of the scars on her back that the singlet didn’t cover. They saw how tightly Christen was holding her wife to her body. No one doubted the love between the pair. They took a couple photos before they let them be. They had an early training session and would see Christen at breakfast. They could interrogate her then.

* * *

Christen woke up to her alarm with a heavy weight on her chest. She freaked out until she heard Tobin groan. “It is so early. Chris, turn it off.”

Christen chuckled and kissed her wife’s head. “Sorry babe, I can’t. I have to have breakfast and make sure it is digested before training at 8am. Do you want to stay here and sleep, or do you want to come with? I am sure the girls won’t mind.”

“I’m coming. I am not missing any more time with you than I have to.” The couple got out of bed and had a shower before getting changed.

“Chris? Can I borrow some shorts? I forgot to bring civvies.” Tobin hadn’t even thought about clothes when she left Afghanistan.

Christens laughter echoed from the bathroom. “Sure babe. I am sure you will get bored while I am at training and want to do something, so maybe go get some clothes? You will need some stuff until we go back to Sweden.”

Tobin nodded and stole her wife’s number 23 white shorts and paired it with a plain black singlet of her own. She borrowed a pair of Nike sneakers and socks; thankful she and her wife were the same size. They walked down to breakfast hand-in-hand. They took their time and talked about everything that they had missed since they last saw each other.

They walked into breakfast early and no one else was there except Ali and Ashlyn. The pair were sitting close together talking when they heard the door shut. They looked up and saw it was Christen and Tobin, so they waved them over. The four women sat together and talked about their relationships (the team knew about Ali and Ash, but they weren’t ‘out’ yet) and their lives. They were laughing at the funny stories Tobin told them about Christen and the stupid things soldiers did when they were bored.

The rest of the team came in and introduced themselves officially to Tobin over the next half an hour. Tobin knew most of them from her wife’s pictures and stories. The team noticed the couple was almost hyper-aware of each other but not overbearing. They were in constant contact, but it was almost a reassurance thing. Tobin was always fiddling with Christens rings while Christen had her arm around the back of Tobin’s chair. They all saw how Tobin looked at Christen and how Christen looked at the soldier. The team could see the love emanating from the married couple.

Tom walked in with Dawn and surveyed the room. He had been told that there was a woman there to visit and wanted to meet her himself.

The team froze when they saw their coach walk in. They loved Dawn but Tom frustrated them. The way he had zeroed in on Tobin worried the girls. No one knew what his deal was.

“I thought this was a team only breakfast?” He asked sarcastically. Tobin froze next to Christen and straightened. Tobin was very good at analysing the situation quickly and she could tell he was not someone she wanted to out her wife too. Tobin hadn’t heard a good word about him from Christen and she wasn’t going to make her life any harder.

Christie came to Tobin’s rescue. “We cleared it with Dawn yesterday.” Tobin stood up and turned to face the man. Everyone noticed how she subtly changed her body position to stand in front of Christen.

“Sorry, but I was told I was allowed to be here. If not, I am happy to go back to my room.” They could all see this was Tobin the soldier, not the jokey woman they had met before.

Tom chuckled and held out his hand to shake. “I’m Tom Sermanni, coach of the team. Who are you?”

Tobin shook the hand firmly. “Tobin Heath. Second Lieutenant in the United States Army.”

Tom was surprised. She had been on National Team scouting reports since high school, before she dropped off the radar. “I’ve heard of you. High school footballing legend before she stopped playing. Gave up scholarships to the best sporting schools in the country. Now we know why. Bit of a pity.” He looked the soldier up and down and noticed she was wearing team shorts. “Army doesn’t pay enough for you to buy your own clothes?”

The girls were scandalised and Christen was pissed. Tobin just straightened her back before responding. “I have two degrees from Stanford, I think I did okay for myself. And I left from Afghanistan with only my army fatigues. Ali was kind enough to find me some shorts from the kit bag and she just threw them at me. She also leant me shoes and socks so I could go out and buy some stuff while they trained.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Well, if you will excuse us, we have training to get too. It is a closed practice considering we have a final tomorrow. Dawn will show you out.” Tobin nodded before she went over to the trainer. They left the room together unable to look back. If she did, Tobin would have seen the fury in everyone’s eyes.

“He is a bit of a dick.” Tobin said. Dawn laughed.

“If he lasts a year, I will be surprised. So, Tobin Heath? Not the name I had heard.”

Tobin chuckled. “He didn’t really strike me as someone who would appreciate a woman married to another woman. It was better for Chris.”

Dawn nodded. “Fair enough. I am the only one on the staff who knows you’re Christens wife. The girls told me when I noticed Christen was really flat this camp. Anyway, the team has a gym session at 2pm. Tom is rarely around so if you were in the hotel gym around that time doing a workout that would be fine. If he is there, you couldn’t be kicked out. It is a public building.”

Tobin thanked the trainer and then Dawn took the soldier up to Christens room and helped her gather her things. They were going to book her into another room in the hotel before Tobin went to get a few changes of clothes. She didn’t need much as she was flying back Sweden with Christen on the 14th and then to Afghanistan on the 21st.

Tobin got a few changes of clothes and some necessities before returning to her room. She got changed into a sports bra and shorts and went for a run, unintentionally going past the training grounds the team was at. She had her headphones in and was in the zone, so she didn’t notice the whole team USWNT ogle her as she ran past the fence. Christen was checking her wife out and didn’t notice her team’s reaction.

“Did you see her fucking abs? No wonder Chris is so shitty when she is away!”

Pinoe’s voice and the chuckles that followed snapped the young forward out of her staring. She blushed before responding. “Fuck you Pinoe. Her abs are only half the reason I am shitty.” She joked before jumping on her back. The team laughed when they ended up on the floor.

“Ladies get changed and then back to the bus. Team lunch at 12. Weights with Dawn at 2pm. Then you have free time. I am sure some of your families are here to watch you guys play tomorrow. You are allowed to go out for dinner but make sure you eat well.” Tom went to speak with the coaching staff about the session while the girls got themselves sorted.

They were almost back to the hotel when they saw Tobin running once again. The soldier was ripped, and the scars and burns were both attractive and worrying. They saw how much Christen was hurting when she didn’t know where her wife was. The scars reminded them that she could die doing what she does. And they didn’t think Christen would survive that.

The team got off the bus and quickly showered and changed for lunch. They joked around and enjoyed themselves before going to the gym for their next session.

Dawn was at the door waiting for them. Once they were all gathered, she spoke. “I don’t think coach is coming down for this session, but if he does, you will have to ignore the person who is in there.”

The team was confused but laughed when they saw Tobin standing there. Chris hugged her wife and apologised for her coach’s actions.

“Don’t stress babe. I can deal with guys like him. I’m just worried he is your coach.”

Christen shrugged. “I don’t like him, but I don’t have a choice but to listen to him. We can have dinner tonight. Meet at 6 out the front of the hotel?”

Tobin nodded and the girls separated and went through their own gym workouts. They were light and based on mobility, flexibility and reactions. Tobin had her own routine with the weights the girls weren’t using and kept out of the way. She would occasionally chat if someone asked her a question but otherwise, she was focused.

Tobin finished before the girls and as she left told Chris she would see her tonight for dinner. It was good that she did because not long after that Tom came in to check up on the team. Everyone was doing what was expected of them and he had no reason to grumble.

“Is everyone going out for dinner tonight?” Ash asked when Tom left.

The majority were going out, even if their families weren’t there to watch. Christen was just listening to the girls talk when her eyes went wide. “Fuck.”

The girls turned to the forward. “What is it?”

“Who wants to watch Tobin get tackled to the ground tonight? Because my parents and sisters are here to watch the final. They haven’t seen Tobin in over a year and they don’t know she isn’t in Afghanistan.”

The team were happy to go and have a family and team dinner. They wanted to mingle with their teammate’s family and significant others. They were their own family and they wanted to know more about each other. A few were startled that Christen was the one suggesting it but didn’t mention it. She was the most private of them all and if she was happy to let them team in, they weren’t going to throw it back at her.

Carli booked out a local restaurant and the team organised for their families to meet them there at 6pm. Christen and Tobin would get there about 6.15 so they could ensure ther family was all there first.

* * *

The girls were all happy to be with their families and Kelley was explaining why Christen was running late to her family. “She had a surprise for you at the hotel. She went back to get it.” It was a poor excuse but it worked. 

Tobin and Christen walked in hand in hand. Tobin was laughing at something her wife had said when she heard a familiar voice yell. “Tobin?”

Tobins head snapped up and saw her parents, Tyler and Channing bearing down on her. “Oh my --!” The soldier was wrapped up by Stacy in a hug while Cody came in over the top. Channing and Tyler joined the group hug with tears in their eyes. The only reason they didn’t fall over was Christen. She had braced herself behind Tobin and was helping hold them up.

Stacy pulled back and put her hands on either side of Tobin’s face and was tracing the cuts and bruises. “Are you okay? We saw the news about the bombing weeks ago, but we haven’t heard anything from you since you sent that email. Are you hurt?”

“Mum, I promise I am fine. A little banged up but I am fine. All my troops got out safe. They wouldn’t have let me come here if I wasn’t okay. I promise.”

Tobin was crying and then Cody pulled her in for another hug. “You had us worried kid.”

“Sorry Dad.”

“Not your fault. I am glad you are here though. Chris has been a mess without you around.”

Channing and Tyler moved around to hug their sister before they went to join some of Christens team-mates. They watched Tobin get coddled by their parents and they laughed as she tried to settle them down. Tobin was exasperated but happy. She valued family more than anything and seeing them meant the world to the soldier.

Christens fellow teammates were explaining to their families what was happening. Christen had given them permission to explain the drama but to keep it to themselves.

Tobin, Cody and Stacy eventually made their way over to the three sisters and the family sat down at the table. They were sitting with Alex and her parents, Ash, Ali and her brother Kyle and Carli and her partner Brian. Tobin spent the entire night holding Christens hand or in contact with her body.

Cody and Stacy were happy to have their four kids back together. With Tobin in the military and Christen in Sweden, they hadn’t been together like this since Christmas of 2011.

The dinner was amazing, and all the players loved mingling with each other’s families. There was laughter and love all around. Ali’s brother Kyle challenged Tobin to an arm wrestle after dinner, which ended up having most of the squad and their families betting on the outcome. Christen and her family all bet on Tobin, as did Ashlyn, Abby, Pinoe, Brian, Alex, Carli and Hope. The rest of the team and their families backed Kyle. Tobin had 12 people behind her cheering her on, but only needed one.

The event was filmed for prosperities sake and for the future when they felt comfortable sharing it.

Kyle was visibly strong, but Tobin’s muscle was all practical. She knew how to use every ounce of muscle she had while Kyle’s muscles weren’t defined.

Tobin won after 30 seconds of effort. Kyle’s face was comical as he watched the younger woman pin his hand to the table. Ashlyn, Abby, Carli and Hope picked the soldier up and paraded her around the restaurant laughing. The money she won was given to Christen who promised she would put it in their savings account. Everyone laughed when Tobin blushed and tried to explain how she had once lost $500 cash and was no longer trusted with large sums of money. The fact they found it in her jacket pocket two days later made it even funnier.

Christen was laughing along with everyone else, so happy that both her and her wife had found a place where they fit in.

The night ended about 9pm because the team did have a final to play the next day. Tobin and Christen weren’t wanting to separate but Tobin knew she couldn’t distract her wife. The day before was different, she had been terrified. Now she had to go back to rooming with Pinoe.

The whole team and Tobin walked into the hotel lobby and found Tom standing there. Christen and Tobin quickly unlinked their hands and Christen leant into Hope on her other side. The keeper knew that the coach gave the striker a weird feeling. She was happy to support her when he was being such a dick.

“Enjoy your night ladies?” He asked.

They all said yes and tried to shepherd the soldier to the elevator but stopped when the coach spoke again. “I didn’t know you were related to any of my players soldier. I had assumed when I told them family dinner, it would only be their families.”

Tobin just shrugged. “Family isn’t always related by blood. If you would excuse me, I have to get to my room. I have to change before going out to see my parents at their hotel.” Tobin walked towards the elevator with a straight back and fire in her eyes. This man was really pissing her off. She got in by herself and just nodded to her wife and the team as the doors closed.

“What is your issue with her, coach? She has done nothing wrong.” Ashlyn asked. The keeper knew she wasn’t playing the next day so was comfortable voicing her opinion. “She literally flew here straight from a warzone to see her family. Most of us know her from before this morning’s breakfast. You aren’t being fair to her or us.”

“I don’t like non-players in team hotels or team breakfasts. She is a distraction.”

Carli spoke up. “Well that is my fault then, because I picked her up from the airport and brought her straight here. I didn’t give her an option of going anywhere else and I invited her to breakfast. Don’t punish her for something she hasn’t done.”

The elevator opened and Tobin stepped out. She had a different jacket on and was texting on her phone. She looked up and smiled at the group. “I will see you tomorrow. I’ll be cheering from the stands with all the families.” She went to keep walking when a hand on her arm stopped her.

The soldier quickly stepped out of the grip of the coach and straightened up. “Please don’t touch me.”

“Who are you here visiting? Who was so important that you spent your leave days here rather than back in the States?”

Tobin laughed humourlessly. “I just said I was going to see my parents, which would indicate that I have a family member on the team. I was a foster kid, so our last names don’t match. I don’t owe you an explanation or anything else, so I am going to leave before I say or do something I will regret.” Tobin stalked out the doors, leaving a shocked team and coach behind. Hope had subtly wrapped Christen tighter in a one-armed hug to try and keep her emotions under control.

“Get to bed. We have a game to win tomorrow.” The group dispersed and went to bed. Christen didn’t sleep well, angry and annoyed. She only fell asleep after Tobin texted her that she was in bed and that she would see her after the game the next day.

The next day went quickly. The team was focused and were ready to play. Christen got the start and her wife went nuts in the stands with their family every time she touched the ball. They won the game 2-0 and celebrated well into the night.

They left for Sweden without another run in with the coach. Their flight out to Sweden with Ash and Ali was early the next morning and the three women regretted their partying. Tobin put them all into the cab with a smile on her face at 4am. She didn’t drink but knew how to have a good time sober.

Tom was being a real dick and the girls wanted a change. The veterans led the charge and by the time the next camp rolled around, they hoped for a new coach or at least a better environment. There was an assistant coach, Jill, who they had originally hoped would take over before Tom came in. She was still on the coaching staff and the girls liked her. They all believed she would be better for the team than Tom.

* * *

Tobin had a week to spend with Christen in Sweden and they made it count. Ash, Ali and Kling made a note of knocking or yelling out when they were entering a room because the couple was often in a compromising position when they thought they were alone. It was funny the first few times, but the couple eventually got themselves under control and kept in their bedroom.

Christen took her wife all around town, showing her what she loved. They spent their time together wisely, just happy that they could be together again.

Christen was normally a happy person but it was enhanced when Tobin was there. Yes, she liked her privacy but that is because she liked having clear boundaries between personal and professional. She even had a second private Instagram page which none of the girls knew about. It was locked down tight.

It was a joint account that both Press’s used to talk to their family when they were overseas. The pictures posted were of Tobin and Christen being cute and adorable, as well as updates from Tobin which ensured her family she was okay. Once the girls found out about it (from Tobin because the soldier loved to show everyone cute photos of her wife) they begged to be able to follow her. She allowed it and the girls got a look into their past. Most of the National Team spent hours scrolling through it, finding little nuggets of information in every post.

Ash, Ali and Kling were shocked in the change in Christens demeanour while Tobin was there. The week they spent with her and Tobin was one that Christen spent beaming. They took photos of the cute couple and sent them to their friends to prove that it was Christen they were talking about. They were adorable and were the pair everyone was rooting for.

However, everyone was worried about how Christen would cope when Tobin left again. Like a child on a sugar high, the crash would be devastating. 

Ash and Tobin got on so well it actually worried Ali and Christen. They were jokers and when they teamed up the household got nervous. They were kindred spirits. Ali and Christen laughed at their loved ones’ antics and the four planned to go on plenty of double dates when they were all back in the states.

Ali held Christen up at the airport when Tobin left while Ashlyn tried to be strong. Christen was devastated but knew they only had to wait another 3 months before she was back in her arms. It took her a week to start smiling again and the girls were thankful. Her focus was back on football, but she did talk to Ali about what she was feeling and how she was coping.

Tobin’s tour finished off at the end of June and she went straight to Sweden to see her wife. Kling opened the door to see the soldier there and her eyes went wide. “Chris? You have a delivery!” The forward came out of her room frustrated but all that went away when she had Tobin back in her arms.

Tobin had until July 12th to report back to Jacksonville. She spent the two weeks she had with Christen being a wife. Cooking her food for training, going grocery shopping and cheering her on in games.

Christen had a brilliant season for Tyreso and helped them qualify for the UEFA Women’s Champions League. As much as she wanted to go home to Tobin in early October, she had to stay until late November to play in the knockout competition before she could return to the states for any reasonable period of time. Her parents came across to watch her in the Round of 16 clashes and then flew home with her. She could stay for a few months and she couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think???


	5. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen are finally in the same place, but for how long??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I don't own anything except the mistakes, of which i am sure there are still plenty.

**2014**

Tobin had been transferred to the Windy City in September. She was doing her training to become a First Lieutenant and she was going to be there until she was deployed again. Tobin’s posting was unknowingly perfect for the couple. Christen was offered a contract with the Chicago Red Stars in January. Tobin beamed when Christen showed her the email. It may take a few months, but they could start building their home.

Christen was able to sign with the Red Stars, but until Tyreso was defeated in the Champions League, she was still under contract with them. It required her to return to Sweden in February.

The Press’s found a house halfway between Christens new training grounds and Tobin’s base. Tobin had brought all of their possessions up from Jacksonville and it only took them three days to move it all from the base to their house.

Tobin was promoted to First Lieutenant in February and the ceremony was one of the last things Christen was able to attend before she headed back over to Sweden. After her promotion, Tobin began training for a new role which was one of the reasons she hadn’t been redeployed quickly. The advanced training was being held at the base and was why she was stationed in Chicago. Tobin hadn’t known how to tell Christen what it involved before she left for Sweden.

Her skills, calm demeanour and degrees in engineering made her a prime candidate for an Explosive Ordnance Officer. Tobin wasn’t excited for the new role. It would be even more dangerous than just being a normal soldier and Tobin knew her wife would be freaking out when she told her. Essentially, she would be leading her platoon and sweeping for mines and bombs. If they found some, she had to disable them.

Tobin didn't want to do it. She was happy with her previous job. This was a new challenge that she wasn't looking forward to tackling. 

* * *

Christen was in the squad that capitulated at the Algarve Cup. Her individual performance was of a high quality, but the team had broken from the coach. His tactics weren’t working, and he refused to change anything.

He was replaced by Jill Ellis within a month. Christen officially informed US Soccer of her marriage almost immediately after the announcement. Jill had been an assistant with the team and Christen liked and respected the woman. She trusted her implicitly and her nature was calming.

Her declaration wasn’t unexpected. Most of the staff had heard rumours about it and Jill was no exception. They understood why she hadn’t declared it while Tom was the coach. Jill was happy that Christen trusted her with Tobin. It was a great way to start her tenure as the head coach.

* * *

Christen thrived at Tyreso in the Champions League. Her play was energetic, and it pulled her team all the way to the final against Wolfsburg. The Red Stars had been tracking her progress and were keen to have her in the squad as soon as she returned from Sweden. Her play was devastating, and no one had found a good way to stop her.

Tyreso lost in the final. The forward was on a plane to Chicago three days later with all her possessions that she hadn’t shipped home yet. She was keen to start her life in Chicago with Tobin. It wasn’t a fresh start, but an open one. After Jill had been brought in, the Press’s had a long Skype call about being more public with their relationship once Christen was back in Chicago. It didn’t affect Tobin too much as her troops already knew about Christen and she wasn’t on social media except for their joint Instagram account which only friends and family knew about. 

One of Christens main reasons for being so protective of their relationship was the fact they weren’t often in the same place for very long. Now that barrier was being removed and Tobin could be with her in the public eye, she was looking for the right time to properly announce it. They were an affectionate couple and now they were both in the same place, their marriage wasn’t going to stay private for long. Christen knew it would be better to bite the bullet and tell the world. She would deal with any backlash because she would have Tobin.

The forward had always worn a tape ring and camouflage tape around her wrist during games. She would kiss one or the other every time she scored, whether it was for the national team or her club. Christen knew that the public were wondering about her personal life, but she would inform them when they were both ready.

* * *

On Tobin’s 26th birthday Christen posted two photos of them. One was from their first Christmas together as a couple and they were curled up on the couch in matching pyjamas, sound asleep. The second one was from the Algarve Cup the year before. Tobin was passed out on the couch in her fatigues and Christen was sitting in her lap smiling at her lovingly. Ash had snapped the photo for them and Christen was grateful.

** _“Happy 26th birthday to the love of my life, my soldier, my best friend. We have been together for almost 12 years and married for almost 8, but my favourite thing has always been falling asleep in your arms. It is my favourite place in the world. I love you Tobin!”_ **

The fans were emotional and Christen was showered in love from her teammates and friends. No one really had a negative reaction to them and if they did, someone else slapped them down. Christen was proud of her wife and she wasn’t going to hide that now US Soccer knew.

The couple quietly made their private Instagram account public and merged it with Christens second one. It quickly became popular and fans were commenting on their photos from when they were kids all the way up to now. Christen had always wanted privacy, but now everything was out there she felt a weight had been lifted. Tobin had rarely used it too post photos, only needing the messenger application to talk to her parents and sisters. Now that they were both in Chicago, Tobin could pick up the phone. Instagram was too fiddly for the soldier.

Christen would still keep soccer and her personal life separate, refusing to comment on questions asked in press conferences. Soccer was her job and she loved it. Tobin and her personal life had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Christens team all knew Tobin and loved how the couple was when they were together. The Press’s threw a party for their 8th wedding anniversary towards the end of June and most of the National Team and Red Stars came. Tobin also invited her platoon that was training with her in Chicago. Christen got to meet the men and women who her wife fought with and Tobin got to hang out with the women who had her wife’s back when she was away. They were two big families and they finally got to get together.

The mixture of elite athletes and soldiers was dangerous. They were all competitive and they knew the party had the chance to go wild. The veterans on both sides kept their teams in line, and no one got hurt. Someone did break a window, but no one owned up to it.

* * *

It was nearing the end of July and Christen was getting a bad feeling. Tobin had been stateside for over a year and her promotion and the new training wasn’t making sense if they weren’t going to deploy her. Her wife had 4 years left in the army before she could choose whether or not she stayed or left.

Tobin had waited until Christen was settled at the Red Stars before she spoke to her. They were sitting in the local park watching the sunset. “I didn’t want to distract you from soccer, but I have to tell you something.” Tobin was fidgeting and Christen knew that wasn’t a good sign. She grabbed her hand and held it tight.

“You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“I know, but you just got back, and I was enjoying living in our bubble. This training they are having me doing is for a new job, but I didn’t get a say in it. I didn’t apply for it. I didn’t go looking for it. I was basically told I had to do it. My degrees, my demeanour and skills were invaluable apparently.” She scoffed.

“Tobin, babe. It’s okay. You can tell me.”

“In 6 weeks, I will be finished with my training as Explosive Ordnance Officer. I will essentially be looking for bombs and mines and trying to disable them.”

Christen closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “That sounds really dangerous.”

Tobin nodded and fiddled with Christens rings. “It is.”

“When are they sending you back? And where are you going?”

“I’m going to Syria in October. It is an 8-month tour. I will be back in early June hopefully. The whole platoon is going. We got our official orders this morning.”

Christen sniffed and hugged her wife. They stayed there for 20 minutes just holding each other. They walked home and went to bed, emotionally drained.

* * *

The couple had a few months left together and they spent every second they could together. Stacy and Cody came and stayed with them for a week and their friends on the national team popped around as well. Ashlyn and Tobin took off for a day while Ali and Christen hung out together. Both Press women expressed their fears that day and their friends did their best to comfort them.

Christen and Tobin went away for two weeks to Southern California in late August. They spent their time there wisely. They were never separated and they could enjoy the simple things. They spent most of their time on the beach and enjoying the heat. Tobin showed off her surfing skills while Christen laughed at the wipe outs. It was the time they needed to settle and come to terms with Tobin's most dangerous deployment yet.

Tobin and Christen weren't ones to hide away from the big conversations. Every tour, Christen brought up the same fears about Tobin not coming home. This time, it felt different, and Tobin's answer was different. More serious.

_It doesn't matter what happens over there, I will come home too you. My men will make sure of it. This tour already sounds harder and more extreme than the last ones. Regardless, I will be there to watch you play in Canada. I promise. And I never break my promises._

* * *

The platoon was flying out from Chicago, and that was where the USWNT was setting up camp for the CONCACAF championship in later that month. The whole squad was at the airport to see the soldiers off. Tobin and Christen had united two different squads and the squad that was together in America prayed for the one going to Syria.

Christen was really worried about this tour. She just had a horrible feeling. She spoke to Tobin about it before she left, and the soldier did her best to calm her down. It was mirrored by the soldier and they tried to bury their fear until they saw each other again.

It didn’t work, but Christen tried to let it go, and Tobin went to Syria. She did her job and focused on her promise of getting back to Christen.

For 7 months all was well and both Press's were counting the days until Tobin got on that plane home.

But Christen was right. And everything fell apart in May.

** _“American soldier captured in Syria.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me - but let me know what you think?
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxoxo


	6. May 8th - May 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 8th - May 14th; a notification, a game, three videos and a press release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is emotional and rough. 
> 
> Over 5000 words crunched out. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own anything, just the mistakes of which I am sure there are plenty. 
> 
> And i was never going to leave you on a cliffhanger for long, I hate it when people do that.

**CHAPTER 6**

**May 2015 **

Christen had been named to the World Cup Squad and was loving her team in Chicago. She missed Tobin, but they had spoken as often as they could and were waiting for June to come. Tobin would be back and Christen would be playing in the World Cup as her wife watched. The soldier had organised 6 weeks leave and was planning to be in Canada with her wife the entire time.

Christen was in San Diego for the month-long camp before the World Cup. She had last spoken to Tobin at the end of April and wasn’t expecting any more contact for a couple of weeks. Tobin’s platoon was required for a mission and Tobin expected it would be the last one before she was allowed to return home. She had her rough travel dates set for June 5th and was excited to see her wife in action and celebrate their 9th wedding anniversary.

The whole team had been together since the 3rd of May. The camp was intense, and Jill was ensuring they were prepared for their first match against the Australians.

Christen was rooming with Julie. The defender was one of her best friends and they were comfortable rooming together. Their families weren’t allowed at the camp for the first week, but after that they were allowed to see them. Christens parents and her sisters were all planning on coming for dinner on the 10th and the team was wanting to do another dinner of all the players and their families. It had become a bit of a tradition in the couple of years since Portugal, and everyone enjoyed the night.

The whole team was in the gym for their 3pm gym session on the 8th when Jill walked in. She spoke quietly to Dawn and patted her on the back before she left. Dawn frowned before she went and found Christen.

“Press. Coach wants to see you in the conference room. Grab a quick shower before you go down to see her.” Christen was confused but nodded her acceptance. She just shrugged if anyone asked her what was going on. She really had no idea.

Christen quickly got changed and headed down to the conference room at the end of session. She quickly greeted her coach before she sat down. Jill took a deep breath before she spoke.

“Christen. There are some people here to see you. I do not know what it is about. All I know is that needed to see you immediately. I will be just outside if you need anything.” Christen was still confused and Jill leaving didn’t help. Her heart dropped through her stomach when two soldiers came through the door.

The sat across from Christen at the table. “Mrs Press. I am Colonel Scott Ryan from the United States Army. Next to me is Major Thomas Kelly. We have some unfortunate news about your wife.”

Christen started to close in on herself. She tried to keep her emotions under control as she spoke. “What happened? Is Tobin okay?”

Colonel Ryan sighed. “Mrs Press. At 4am Eastern Time on the 6th of May, Lieutenant Press and her platoon were patrolling an occupied town in Syria. They were ambushed. Lieutenant Press reworked a mine she had disabled and managed to cause a distraction which allowed her platoon to retreat. Lieutenant Press was unable to escape and was taken hostage.”

Christen was quiet. She didn’t know how to react.

Colonel Ryan continued. “At 7am Eastern Time today, May 8th, we received a video of Lieutenant Press in enemy hands. It outlined their demands and their plans for the Lieutenant if we didn’t comply. We have a copy of that video here if you would like to see it. I understand if you don’t. However, it is likely that videos will be released by the terrorists at some stage if they don’t get what they want. I think it would be best if you were prepared.”

Christen nodded and wiped her eyes. “Show me. Please. I need to see she is still alive.”

The Colonel nodded to the Major and the Major brought out a tablet. He loaded up a video and handed it to Christen. “Press play when you are ready, Ma’am.”

Christen pressed play and saw footage of a hooded American soldier hanging from their wrists. The only thing they were wearing was a bloody singlet, their dog tags and their cargo pants. Their shoes had been removed and you could see the soldiers toes barely scrapping the floor of the cell. The soldier was bleeding from numerous wounds but nothing that stood out more than the others.

Two terrorists were in the room with them. One on either side of the hooded soldier. They spoke towards the camera they had set up.

_“You have one of our soldiers. We have one of yours. Return him to us and you will get your soldier back. You have 48 hours to respond or your soldier will not be the same the next time you see them.”_

The pair then spent the next few minutes beating the soldier. They used batons and their fists. The soldier refused to scream out in pain.

_“We know a fair bit about your soldier. Her possessions were very enlightening. Married to a woman, one of your best athletes. If you want this soldier going back to her wife in one piece, you will release our brother.”_

The terrorists walked over and ripped the hood off the soldier’s head. Christen sobbed when she saw it was her wife. She had known it was, but now she saw her face it was confirmed.

Tobin spat at him. _“Go to hell fucker.”_

The soldier smacked her across the face. _“You want your wife to see me beat you? Tell them who you are.”_

Tobin was resolute and refused to say a thing. The first terrorist signalled to the second to beat her. The next two minutes were full of them wailing on Tobin and Tobin not giving them the satisfaction of even whimpering.

The second soldier eventually released Tobin’s arms from the chains and forced her to her knees. He pulled her hair back off of her face. Christen could clearly see her wife was in pain but refusing to show it to anyone who didn’t know her.

The first terrorist spoke. _“This is Lieutenant Tobin Press. If you want this woman to ever see her wife again, I would suggest you release our brother. We won’t be gentle. We won’t be nice. If you care at all about your Lieutenant, I would do what we ask. It will only get worse for her the longer she is here.”_

The video ended there. Christen was shaking as she handed the tablet back to the soldier. “What happens now?” Christen asked.

“We are communicating with the insurgents and trying to negotiate for her release. So far, we have made very little progress. They aren’t budging on their demands, and our attempts to pinpoint her location have been unsuccessful so far. We are using every resource at our disposal to locate your wife. Her platoon and her troops are out using everything they can to find a lead.” Colonel Ryan said.

Christen ran her hands through her hair. “Has anyone told my parents?”

Colonel Ryan nodded. “There are officers on their way to see them now.”

“Good. That’s good.” Christen was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. “Are you going to announce that she has been taken?” she asked.

Major Kelly spoke. “We are holding a press conference at 9am tomorrow. The insurgents will eventually go to the media or online. This way we can try control the information stream.”

Christen felt the tears finally escape her eyes. She was devasted, upset and drained. She crossed her arms on the table and put her head down and sobbed. One of her worst nightmares was coming true.

The soldiers let the forward cry. They felt her pain but couldn’t imagine what she was going through specifically. The Colonel left to grab her coach and Jill bustled in quickly. She saw her forward in tears and put her arm around her, fearing the worst. She knew the news wouldn’t have been good considering everything. She quietly asked the Major what happened and teared up when she heard the brief answer. She pulled Christen closer to her but didn’t say anything.

There was nothing to say.

* * *

About 20 minutes later the Colonel left for base. He had to prepare for a press conference back at their base while the Major was assigned to watch over Christen. Jill stayed with Christen as well, waiting for her family to arrive. They were due in a few hours. She had stopped crying after about 5 minutes. The girl was an emotional wreck.

The Major knelt next to Christen. “Mrs Press. I know this is the worst thing in the world to happen to you, but you need to keep living your life as normally as you can. Tobin wouldn’t want you to stop training and playing for her. Your family is on their way, but these girls, your teammates? They are who you need to lean on. Be upset, be angry, be devastated. But your team is who you rely on to back you up. Let them be your squad.”

Christen listened to the words of the Major and took them to heart. She knew Tobin would want her to keep fighting hard. This was her dream. She had friends and family here who would back her up. She nodded her acceptance of the words before tearing up again. She had no idea how long this would go for, but she knew the team would back her up.

Jill and the Major stood up when the forward had started crying again. They knew she was still processing it all, but they were happy she was showing her emotions.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jill walked into the dining room that evening to find a tense squad finishing dinner. They were talking quietly amongst one another when she came in but shut up as soon as the door closed behind her.

“What’s up with Press coach? She never came back after her meeting with you.” Christie was the eldest member of the squad and one of the ones they all expected to retire after the World Cup. They knew when she spoke, she spoke for all of them.

Jill sighed before speaking.

“Christen is with her family. There was an incident in Syria with Tobin. I am sure she knows more than that, but she didn’t say anything in the time I was with her. There is an army Major keeping her calm and will be around the camp. He is Christens link to Tobin. Any updates that she needs to know about will come through Major Kelly. I know you all love Christen and a lot of you know and love Tobin too. As much as you want to break down and cry, she needs you to be strong. Tobin needs you to keep Christen moving.

“Media commitments are suspended for the time being. Any interviews that were scheduled, consider them cancelled. We have a game in two days. We are here to prepare for a World Cup. We rally together. I know you guys are emotional but until we know more, we need to keep looking forward. There will be a press conference tomorrow morning at 9am and I am sure we will hear more then. I doubt Press will be back to her room tonight, but if she is, let her dictate everything. You guys have a couple hours before curfew. Relax and chill out. I think tomorrow is going to be a really long day.”

The team was quiet. They knew it couldn’t be good news if the military was talking to Christen. They scattered in pairs and groups, no one wanting to be alone. No one saw Christen or her family that night. They assumed they were all together and supporting each other.

* * *

May 9th 

The girls were all in the dining room for breakfast at 8am. They had an hour before the press conference, and everyone was tense. Jill told the team that Christen and her family were still in their rooms, having breakfast together. She expected Christen at the pre-game pool session at 11am.

Major Kelly had told Jill that it would be on every major news channel. She spoke to the girls. “I need you guys to stay calm until the end. Stay quiet and watch.” She turned the volume on, and they watched as Colonel Ryan came up to the podium.

_“It is with great sorrow that I have to announce one of our own soldiers has been taken prisoner in Syria. At 4am Eastern Time on the 6th of May, Lieutenant Tobin Press was leading her platoon through an occupied town in Syria when they were ambushed. After ensuing the escape and survival of her squad, Lieutenant Press was pinned down. Unable to escape, she was captured. _

_The United States Armed Forces are doing everything within their capabilities to get the Lieutenant back to her family. We have opened lines of communication with the insurgents and are attempting to negotiate her release. It has been over 72 hours since she was captured, and we are hopeful we will have Lieutenant Press back in US hands soon. _

_Lieutenant Press’s wife has been notified and is currently with a member of our military. We endeavour to do whatever we can to get Lieutenant Press home.”_

There was a gaggle of reporters asking questions. The team watched and listened as the Colonel didn’t give away any more information. Unfortunately, one media member had remembered something.

_“Is Lieutenant Press’s wife Christen Press? Forward for the USWNT and in the squad for the World Cup in Canada?”_

_The Colonel nodded. “Yes. Mrs Press was notified this afternoon and is currently in her hotel with her family and squad. She has support from the US Army and the National Team. Mrs Press was understandably distraught, but she has people around her to help her though this terrible time.”_

The Colonel cut the press conference off not long after that question. Jill muted the television with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and turned to her team.

The team was distraught. A few of them were holding each other close for support, others refused any physical contact.

Julie knew Christen and Tobin better than most and was being held by Becky. The defender was sobbing and the only reason she was still standing was Becky.

Ashlyn was almost inconsolable. Her and Tobin had gotten on really well since the minute they met. Ali was holding her close and not letting her out. She had a history of breaking things when she upset.

Carli was silently crying while consoling the younger players. Abby had a broken Alex Morgan in her arms. Christie had just hung her head, shattered. Kelley had tried to bolt out the door, but Hope caught her and didn’t let her break free. She was sobbing into the keeper’s chest.

Tobin had touched every single player on that USWNT. They were all hurting. Jill wiped her eyes again before talking. “I know we are hurting. There is nothing any of us can say or do to make this better. We just have to be there to support Chris. We have to be strong. You have two hours until the pre-game session with Dawn. I will see you then.”

The team didn’t move.

* * *

Christen and her family spoke about what they had seen on the video with the Major. He just said that he didn’t expect to get another one until the 48 hours were up, but that a lot could happen in that time. He also expected different videos to be released online by the insurgents, or even streamed live. It would drive the public into a frenzy, and they would hope it would get the Army to do what they wished. They could attempt to shut down the live stream and video links, but they weren't sure if they would be able until it happened.

“How long do you think it will take to get my daughter home?” Cody asked. He really hoped it wasn’t a long time.

Major Kelly sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know. It is more likely that we will rescue her than she will be released, but I don’t know how long that will take.”

“Will they hurt her? More than they already have?”

The Major nodded gravely. “Press was privy to some intel that they would want. She is a bargaining chip to get their man back, but she is also someone who knows stuff that would be valuable to them.”

The family was quiet. There was no way to respond to that.

* * *

Christen had a pre-game session at 11am and knew she needed to be there. She wasn’t able to do anything to help her wife, but she could keep herself distracted and active.

She went down to the pool and found the entire squad already there. She just smiled sadly before she got changed and jumped in.

It was a quiet session. A few of the girls weren’t able to look at Christen in fear of bursting into tears. There was no joking or laughing, just quiet conversations. They were almost finished with the session when Major Kelly burst in. Christen quickly got out of the pool and went over to him.

“There is another video. They sent it straight to the press. We couldn't stop it.” Christen quickly followed the Major out of the pool room and into the conference room, uncaring that the whole team had heard and was following them.

The TV was and the news was showing a breaking news bulletin.

_We have received video of the captured Lieutenant. It was released online 5 minutes ago by the insurgents who took her. Please be aware, I have been told this is disturbing footage._

The video 30 seconds long. It showed Tobin tied up to the ceiling with chains and only had her sports bra and army pants on. She was bleeding heavily from a head wound, and her torso was black and blue. Her right shoulder looked like it was badly dislocated, and she looked like she was in so much pain.

_“We asked for our brother to be returned. Your military haven’t even thought of releasing him. Your soldier has refused to tell us what she knows and is paying the price. You can take that decision of whether to tell us what we want to know out of her hands by giving us back our brother. If you don’t…”_

The terrorists stopped talking and the world watched as they drove a knife through Tobin’s already injured shoulder. Tobin only screamed when they twisted the knife. They pulled it out slowly and dragged the knife up her arm.

_“That is just a taste of what will happen to her. It is up to you.”_

The video cut out and the newscasters were frozen. They hadn’t seen the video before it was aired. They went straight to commercial.

The team, Christen and the Major were all quiet. Christens legs gave out and Abby moved to catch her. She held the forward as she sobbed. She didn’t say anything. There was nothing to do except hold her.

* * *

Abby and Lori carried Christen to her room to lie down. She had crashed in Abby’s arms. The Major went and got her family and brought them to the forward. They watched over her as she slept.

Christen woke up and started going through her photos of her wife. Her phone was going haywire with all the notifications. She decided to post something on her Instagram just so everyone would know she was still functioning and was thinking about her wife. She posted a photo of her and Tobin on their wedding day, both smiling and young. The second photo of them was in the airport when Tobin last deployed. She was in her fatigues and Christen was in her USWNT tracksuit. Most of the national team was in the background with Tobin’s platoon, and they were all just watching the couple holding each other close. They didn’t want to separate. The photos were over 8 years apart and the love shining through from the couple was the same. Everlasting and deep.

The caption was simple. **_“Be strong, Tobin. I need you. We all need you. Don’t stop fighting. Don’t give up.”_**

** **

The USWNT released a statement when they saw Christen was acknowledging it.

USWNT: **USWNT forward Christen Press asks for privacy during this tough time. We pray for her wife Tobin and hope the Army gets her home soon. Christen has the support of the entire US Soccer program and is with her squad. All media commitments are suspended until further notice and all squad practices are now closed to the public. The match tomorrow will go ahead as scheduled. We thank you for your understanding during this difficult time.**

The media weren’t replaying the video, but they were going through Tobin and Christens lives with a fine-tooth comb. They went through their entire lives and found photos of the pair from high school and college. They went through Christens Instagram and commented on the couple. They were nice about it, but no one wanted their relationship dissected on live tv. They showed the links between the USWNT and the army through the couple, and both organisations had stated they would support the couple throughout everything.

It had been over three days since Tobin was taken. No one knew when she would be safe and out of enemy hands. Or if she would be.

* * *

The team was surprised by their mothers that night for dinner. US Soccer had flown them out for mother’s day, and even though were meant to have dinner the next night, they all were happy to push it forward a day. It wasn’t an exciting dinner and everyone was keeping their loved ones close.

Christen came down with her mum for dinner when she felt up to it. She was quiet and kept to herself, which everyone respected. They all knew what was happening.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

They bused to the stadium for the game the next day. The team was focused and shut everything else out but the game. Christen had her headphones on and was sitting next to Kelley. Kelley kept quiet and calm with Christen, not joking around like she normally would.

They all walked straight past the media and fans without stopping. They had formed a guard around Christen and made sure she was protected. The forward didn’t notice, only focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

Jill had slated Christen to start the game. She had spoken to the forward and she confirmed she wanted to play. She needed to feel useful. The game would keep her mind active and off Tobin.

The team had decided to wear camouflage patterned tape on their wrists to honour Tobin, like Christen had done for every game since she started college. They refused to wear black armbands. Stacy had marshalled all the mums and they were also taped up.

The team walked out with their mums as the mascots and the crowd loved it. It was a happy occasion but also a sombre one. Christen was smiling next to her mum but it didn’t reach her eyes. She teared up when she saw the amount of military personnel in the stands and the signs for Tobin.

The game was being dominated by the United States and when Christen set Abby up to score before half time, the team swarmed them. Christen was playing really well and the team was building on her intensity. They quickly scored again through Abby and went into the sheds 2-0 up.

Christen had two great opportunities to score but the keeper was keeping them out. She was frustrated but kept fighting. Julie scored from a corner and Christen was the first one there to celebrate with her. Christen finally got her goal just before the end of the match. She made a brilliant run from within her own half, no one could stop her. The shot from the edge of the box landed squarely in the top right corner.

She didn’t celebrate. She just dropped to her knees and kissed the tape on her wrist, trying to keep herself from crying. The team converged on her and they held her close.

Christen was subbed two minutes later and left the field to cheers from the fans. She got changed and checked her phone. There were thankfully no new updates on Tobin. The last one was horrible enough.

The team was happy with how the game had gone and excited that they were going into the World Cup on a good note. They had two more games before the end of camp and then they were straight into the Cup.

Christen went back to her room with Julie that night after the team and family dinner. She loved her parents, but she needed her friend after that game.

* * *

The 11th went with no word from the Major of any developments. Christen prayed that this was a good thing. She stayed close to Julie for the entire day. The defender was one of her best friends and someone who was close with Tobin as well. She knew not to push and when a hug was needed. Julie was Christens coping mechanism that day and Julie was happy to do whatever she needed to get Christen through this tough time.

Christen only heard that they were negotiating on the 12th but her wife’s captors refused to let them talk to Tobin. The army had received more videos, but she refused to watch them. It would only hurt her more and wasn’t going to help anything. Christen knew that it was highly probable she would see another video of her wife on the news. She wasn’t going looking for them.

The 13th came with another video on the news. The insurgents had decided against sending them to military and were just streaming them live online. They wanted the world to see what they were doing. Christen was with her team when it went live. They were enjoying watching a movie together after lunch when Abby got an alert on her phone. She swore and flicked it over to the news. After the warning about the content, the news switched to video. A few girls left the room, unable to watch.

Tobin was still in the pants and crop top. Her right arm looked twisted and torn. Even someone who wasn’t a doctor could tell there were multiple breaks and dislocations from her shoulder to her wrist. She had a large gash down the right-hand side of her face, from her temple down into her neck. She was awake and hanging from her wrists. The pressure her injured arm was under must have been immense.

_“Your soldier is one of the toughest ones we have ever captured. But we always break them. Talk with us but know we want our brother back. If we don’t…” _The terrorist walked over to Tobin and she kicked out at him, connecting with his stomach. He groaned and she kicked again, catching his chin. He dodged the third kick and smacked her in the face before grabbing her right shoulder and squeezing it tight. She didn’t scream out, but you could tell she was in agony. _“If we don’t get our brother back, your soldier goes back to her wife in pieces.”_

They watched as Tobin got mad at the mention of her wife and started fighting the bonds. _“Don’t you talk about my fucking wife.”_

The terrorist laughed at the soldier. _“I would hurry. She won’t be this feisty for much longer.”_

The video cut off, but you could still hear for about 5 seconds. They all heard Tobin screaming at the terrorists about mentioning her wife before the sounds of her getting beaten rang out.

Christen hung her head. Kelley wrapped her arms around her and just held her. The team all moved a bit closer to Christen and they sat in silence.

* * *

It was 3pm on the 14th when Christen left camp. She went with Major Kelly and her family to the base nearby. They got there quickly and sat the family down with Colonel Ryan.

“Mrs Press, the video that was released yesterday was unfortunate. But it was actually very helpful. It gave us everything we needed to locate your wife’s position because they streamed it live. At 2am Eastern Time, the US Army stormed the stronghold. After a short fire fight, we located your wife and evacuated her to base. She was treated for her injuries on site and underwent emergency surgery when she got back to base. From what I have been told, they are currently doing everything they can to save her arm and they are confident that they will be successful. As of right now, she is still in surgery. Her condition is critical, and she will stay in Syria until she is medically cleared for an emergency transport out of there. The squad found more tapes of your wife’s week in captivity. From what we have seen, your wife didn’t give anything up. She never broke. She is a hero and she is coming home.”

Christen cried. Her parents and sisters were crying. They all fell together into a group hug, happy for the first time in a week.

“When do you think she will be able to fly home?” Tyler asked.

“I am not sure. Our first priority will be to get her out of Syria when she is stable enough. I believe they will go to Germany first to ensure there is nothing else they need to work on medically. They will run tests and scans, as well as some psychological exams. After that, they will fly her home. As soon as she is ready, she will be here.” The Colonel was careful. He couldn’t give the family a date, and the Lieutenants injuries were severe.

“We want to release a statement this evening and inform everyone that Lieutenant Press is back in US arms. Her fight has unfortunately been made public and we have been fielding calls all week for updates. We won’t do it without your approval. Your wife is still in critical condition. No information will be released without your consent.”

Christen allowed the Colonel to release a statement and asked him to say something for them as well. She was well aware that there were plenty of people around the country who loved her wife and wanted to know she was safe. Christen and her family were going to stay on the base until they got another update on Tobin’s condition.

It wasn’t until just before 6pm when they got an update. Major Kelly was the one who delivered the news.

“Lieutenant Press is out of surgery, in a critical but stable condition. They have done everything they can to stabilise her and are preparing her for transport to Germany. Her injuries were severe, and she will need further surgery and medical help which we do not have the capabilities for in Syria. She is scheduled to leave on a medical transport 5am Eastern Time tomorrow. She isn’t out of the woods, but she is on her way.”

Christen was grateful for the update but knew that until she was told she was awake, she spoke to her and heard her voice, she wasn’t going to relax.

Major Kelly drove the family back to the hotel. They got there at about 7pm and Christen went straight to dinner. She didn’t say anything to them, just flicked the news on.

_In Breaking News, The United States Army Colonel Scott Ryan has just released a statement in regard to Lieutenant Tobin Press. It states:_

_ “Lieutenant Tobin Press was rescued from captivity at 2am Eastern Time this morning. She is in critical condition in a base in Syria awaiting emergency transport to a military hospital in Germany. Her wife and her family have asked me to thank you all for your support during this tough time. They ask for privacy as they continue to deal with the aftermath of this tragic event.”_

Christen turned to the team. They were gobsmacked and no one moved for a good 30 seconds as they listened to the newscasters talk about everything that had happen. They then started cheering, happy that Tobin couldn’t be hurt anymore.

Kelley was the first to move to Christen. She went and put her hands on Christens shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. “She is out of that hell hole. She survived. She will survive all the doctors that she has to see, and she will be back here, with you, as soon as she is able. She will be okay Christen.” Christen started to break down as Kelley spoke to her. She nodded and buried her head in Kelley’s chest. Kelley smoothed her hair back and held her close.

“She will come home Chris. Tobin will always come home to you. Just like she promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. 
> 
> I love getting your comments, but please be nice about it. Well thought out comments which give me info I love. However, I am an Australian and some things that may not be correct for the US military may be correct for mine.
> 
> I am not trying to do anything to readers except write a story. I am not holding things back for Kudos ransom. I am posting things as I have them, especailly if I leave something on a cliffhanger. I can't deal with something unfinished, so I wouldn't stress.
> 
> Rant over - Thanks and I hope you enjoy this!  
ellaaa25xoxox


	7. Cuddles and Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an update or two on Tobin, and the USWNT travel to Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it. Cuddles and fluff to make up for the last couple chapters...
> 
> I don't own anything except the mistakes, which i am sure there are plenty.

The team took the next two days to adjust themselves back to playing. They had a friendly on the 17th and they were looking to fire.

Christen had only heard that Tobin had been transported to Germany and was back in surgery. She had more internal injuries than they thought and the work they had done on her arm was only a stop gap. She had been in and out of surgery 4 times since she got to Germany. Her Mum and Channing had received permission to go over to Germany and be with her. Tyler and her Dad were staying with her.

The team got on the bus at 3pm to go to the stadium. It was obvious everyone was in the zone, but the mood was lighter than the week before.

Christen was starting up front. The first half was gritty and tough, and every ball was hard earned. Christen was happy to be out there and the support from the crowd was electric. Sydney scored a goal about 30 minutes in, but Mexico equalised before the break.

They went into half time and Christen was out for the rest of the match. She was always only going to play a half, but it is still disappointing. She listened as Jill spoke to the girls about tactics before she went over to the monitor. She plugged in a cord and told the girls to watch.

“If you need any more inspiration, watch this.”

_She hit play on the video and they saw a curtain. The first thing they heard was giggling. Someone was slurring their words and another person was laughing at them. A hand pulled the curtain back and they saw Tobin lying on a hospital bed with Channing sitting next to her, giggling. Tobin was awake but obviously dazed. Her lower body was covered by the sheets, but they could a lot of hardware on her right arm and bandages across her upper body. Her head had a nasty gash down one side of it which was stitched up_. _They had put her glasses on her so she could see, and she looked tired._

_“Hey Tobin, look over there.” Channing pointed towards the camera._

_Tobin dopily swung her head to look at the camera with a hopeful expression before she frowned. “You’re not Chris.”_

_Stacy chuckled. “No honey. It’s your mum.”_

_Tobin pouted. “Where’s Chris? I miss Chris.”_

_“She is probably playing soccer right now. If you say hello, I can show her you said hi.”_

_Tobin immediately perked up and smiled. “Chris loves soccer. But not more than I love her.”_

_Stacy laughed. “I don’t think it is possible to love anything more than you love Chris, Tobi.”_

_Tobin grinned. “She is the best. She is nice and smart and pretty and kind and I love her so much. Can I watch her play? She is going to win the World Cup!”_

_“Yea you can watch her play, but after your nap. You need sleep Tobi.” Channing said._

_Tobin just poked her tongue out at her. “I’m not listening to you. I only listen to Mum and Chris.”_

_“Well I think you should have a nap too.” Stacy said form behind the camera._

_“But Mum!” Tobin was trying to argue but she was also fighting sleep. Her words were slurring, and she was nodding off as she complained. The last understandable words that came out of her mouth were. “Chris isn’t mean like you.”_

_Stacy and Channing laughed before the video ended on a frame of a sleepy Tobin pouting._

The team had tears in their eyes, and they were laughing as well.

“Even high as shit Tobin still raves about Chris!” Alex said, laughing. Christen was just staring at the photo of her wife on the screen. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

“Ladies, let’s get out there and win this.” The team cheered and went out to the field. Christen didn’t move because she was meant to get changed before she went back out. She grabbed her phone and facetimed her mum. Ashlyn, Alex and Julie came and sat next to her to watch.

“Is she awake?” Christen demanded.

Stacy chuckled. _“Hello to you too.”_

“Sorry. Hi. But is she?”

Stacy nodded. _“Yea. She is really groggy and dopey from the pain medication, but she is awake. If I were you, I’d record this for future use. She is hilarious. I doubt she will remember a thing.”_

Christen started screen recording as Stacy moved towards the bed. She had to hold the phone for Tobin but Christen could see her wife.

_“Christen! How are you in a phone?” Her smile was so wide, but she also looked adorably confused._

Christen laughed. “Magic, babe. How are you feeling?”

_“Amazing, cause I get to talk to you.”_

Christen wiped tears from her eyes, smiling wide. “You are such a dork.”

_“I’m awesome. My men say I’m a sap, but I just love you. When can you get out of the phone?”_

“As soon as you get off strong pain killers. You’re high as a kite, aren’t you?”

_“I’m not a kite. It isn’t windy enough to be a kite.”_

Christen laughed at the serious look on her wife’s face. “So, what is the weather like then?”

They watched Tobin think seriously for a minute. _“Cloudy with a chance of meatballs.” _

Everyone burst out laughing on both sides of the phone. Tobin still looked serious though which made it even better. “Why meatballs babe?”

_“I think I’m in Sweden and they have the best meatballs. They fall from the sky!” _

Christen just smiled. “You’re in Germany babe.”

_“Oh. And you’re in the phone! I’m sleepy Chris.”_

“I’m not surprised. You have had a big couple of weeks. Go to sleep. Mum and Channing will keep an eye on you.”

_“Who is keeping an eye on you?” The soldier was adorably confused again._

“I’ve got my team, Ash, Kelley, Ali, Julie, Alex. Tyler and Dad are right here with me too. I have plenty of people here. They have looked after me while you’ve been gone, and they will be here till you get back.”

_“Ash knows I’ll kick her butt if she doesn’t. She’s a softy so I could do it!”_

“Is that so? You just focus on getting better okay, then you can come home.”

_“I will be there as soon as they let me put pants on.” _

Christen chuckled and went to say something else when Tobin yawned widely. “Go to sleep Tobi. I’ll be in the phone when you need me. I love you.”

_“Love you. Love you more than the moon loves cheese.” _Tobin’s eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

Stacy pulled the camera back onto her. _“Your wife is handful when she is high.”_

“She is your daughter too. Get some rest mum. Thanks for that video. It was amazing. The whole team watched it at half time. We need to head back out for the rest of the second half. It sounds like we have already missed one goal.”

_“Go. I will keep an eye on Tobin. She should be pretty sober when she wakes up in the morning.”_

“Call me as soon as anything changes.”

_“I will text you because you need rest. If anything serious happens, I will call you. Deal?”_

“Fine. Love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

Christen hung up and just sat back. Ashlyn urged her to get changed so they could go back out and watch. “I don’t want to get my arse kicked so get moving Press!”

Lori had scored immediately after the restart and they were up 2-1 before anyone realised. Abby and Sydney scored 3 minutes apart and the team was dominating the Mexicans. It looked like their half time inspiration was working. Abby made it 5-1 in the 72nd minute and the girls were enjoying themselves again. There was a lightness to their play that was inspired.

After the game finished the girls headed straight back to the hotel. The girls had all heard about Tobin and Christens facetime call and they wanted to watch the video. They decided to pile into Ali and Kelley’s room for the hour before curfew and made Christen plug her phone in.

The whole video was maybe 2 minutes long. The team couldn’t get through the whole thing without laughing. It was undoubtedly one of the silliest videos in existence and the team felt better every time they watched it. They eventually headed off to bed because they were exhausted, but everyone was in good spirits.

The next morning Julie told all the girls that Christen had fallen asleep watching the videos on repeat. None of them were surprised in the slightest.

* * *

Christen got to talk to her wife properly after lunch the next day. She was being pulled off the painkillers and was back to normal. The facetime call went for 3 hours and was filled with tears, laughter and promises. It was raw, honest and a conversation that needed to be had. Christen could finally express her fears to her wife and Tobin started to face what had happened to her. They needed to be together before they would properly begin to heal, but for now they had to settle for facetime and phonecalls.

From everything the doctors had said, Tobin wasn’t sure she was going to be able to get back to full health, but she was going to stay positive. The damage to her arm and shoulder was extensive, and she was lucky not to lose it. It was currently entrenched in metal cages and wires so it could reset properly. The gash on her head was the source of constant headaches and it spread from her temple to her shoulder. She had multiple broken ribs, a punctured lung and they had to remove her spleen. The doctors were keeping a close eye on her right calf. She had a puncture wound there and it had been filthy when she had been rescued. They were worried about an infection. She had lost a lot of weight and was dehydrated.

Tobin wasn’t worried about her duties at that moment. She was worried about being able to get her body back to being fully functional.

Tobin didn’t look like being released from the German hospital for a couple of weeks. Christen told her to take as long as she had too. She encouraged her soldier to speak with the therapist about what had happened. Tobin could always talk to her wife but Christen knew she would need some more help than that.

* * *

Christen and the team flew to New Jersey on the 22nd. They had a week of camp before a game against South Korea on the 30th. The team was allowed to return to their media duties but Christens were heavily monitored. Any question not related to the World Cup or the team was ignored. The USWNT had put out multiple statements and they were generally ignored. Christen was frustrated that they weren’t treating her the same as everyone else, but she sucked it up and dealt with it.

She got to speak with Tobin twice a day. Once before breakfast and once after dinner. Each conversation generally went for over an hour and Christen had been called out by the girls at breakfast for still being on her phone. She just rolled her eyes at them and sat down. She only hung up when Jill or Dawn told her too. They weren’t going to be together on Tobin’s birthday, but hopefully by their anniversary she would be home.

The match against South Korea ended up being a 0-0 draw. Christen played the full 90 minutes and felt ready for the World Cup. Tobin was hoping to fly home in the next week and Christen couldn’t wait to see her. Her rehab was extensive, and the current thought was that she might never get full function of her arm again. Her elbow had been dislocated, wrist bones fractured and her humerus had been sticking out through her bicep. Her shoulder, on top of being dislocated and fractured, had been stabbed and had shredded some of the muscles. Her right arm was essentially useless for the time being and it was a waiting game for the time being.

Christen was just happy her wife still had both arms. She also knew her wife would do everything in her power to get healthy again. It was just who she was.

**World Cup 2015**

The USWNT travelled to Winnipeg on June 1st. There first match against Australia was in a week. They knuckled down into camp and went into another full blackout. No media commitments, no social media. They could contact their families but that was it. Christen was still allowed her 2 daily phone calls but she did her best to keep them short. Ali was her roommate for the tournament, and it was quite possibly the best pairing she could have hoped for.

Tobin flew into Chicago on the 4th of June with her Mum and Channing. She had to go straight to base to report in before she was cleared to go anywhere else. She had specialist appointments for her arm on the 5th and the 6th before she was due to get back on a plane to see her wife in Canada. She hadn’t told Chris just in case something changed, but if everything went well, Christen would be back in her arms on their 9th wedding anniversary.

The meetings with the specialists were encouraging and she was cleared to get on plane with her mum to go see Christen. She had no idea if she would even be allowed into camp to see her wife, but she knew she had to go. She didn’t know her mum had organised everything until she was on the plane.

Stacy and Tobin landed in Canada with their bags. Channing was flying in the next day with the rest of their gear. Tobin’s right arm was in what could only be called a metal contraption and a sling that didn’t allow for any movement. She hadn’t wanted any attention and so far, she was lucky to have not been recognised. Her face had that horrible gash and her arm was messed up. No one knew what her injuries were or that she was back in the states, so it was a blessing.

Stacy and Tobin walked out of the terminal and found some of the US Soccer staff there waiting for them. They grabbed their luggage and put in the boot before they drove off towards the hotel. The team was just finishing dinner when they arrived, and Dawn met them in the lobby. The mainstay of the staff took one look at the beat-up soldier and asked if she could hug her. Tobin nodded and the hug was soft but warm.

“I am so glad you’re safe child.”

“Thanks Dawn.” They pulled apart after a minute and got themselves under control.

“Okay. The team should be on their way to their bonding session. Regardless of what they were planning, I don’t think they would mind if you interrupted it. And Jill doesn’t care either. You are welcome to stay with Press tonight, it isn’t an issue.”

Dawn walked Tobin up while Stacey got their rooms sorted out at reception. As much as she would have loved to see the reunion, she knew it needed to be Christen and the team. They needed this for them.

Tobin was a bit nervous, but Dawn just soothed her worries. “The only thing I would be worried about is having more ribs broken by the force of the hugs.”

Dawn knocked on the door to the rec room and stuck her head in. She found most of the team split in two. They were arguing about something and Dawn had no idea what was happening. “You girls okay?”

The team hadn’t noticed the coach and they all turned to look at her with wide eyes. Kelley whined out a response. “We want to do something other than watch a movie but the oldies over there just want to chill and won’t do anything fun.”

Dawn shook her head. “You always watch movies.”

Alex jumped on the trainer’s words. She was sick of watching movies “Even Dawn thinks we should do something different. Like never have I ever or something?”

The older ones on the team grumbled and sat down, accepting they probably weren’t watching a movie that night.

Dawn chuckled. “You want another player for that Alex?”

The girls looked traumatised at the thought of Dawn playing the game. They did not want to know anything that she had done or have her know what they had done.

“No-o thanks. We’re good.” Alex said quickly.

Dawn rolled her eyes. “I didn’t mean me you idiots.” They looked at Dawn confused. Dawn stepped back and opened the door fully. The team saw a sheepish Tobin standing there and screamed. They jumped up and ran towards her before Dawn whistled and they all stopped.

“Easy kids. You could literally re-break her ribs if you hug her too hard. Besides, isn’t her wife meant to get first dibs?”

“Chris went up to our room to try and call Tobin. Same thing she does every night after dinner.” Ali explained. She already had her key card ready for Tobin to take.

Tobin swiped it and promised the girls she would be back with her wife. They didn’t believe her, but it was true.

She got to the room the key card told her was Christens and opened it. She saw her wife sitting on the bed scrolling through her phone. She softly closed the door and just spent a minute staring at her wife.

“Happy anniversary.”

Christens head snapped up at the sound. She saw her wife standing in front of her and slowly got up from the bed. “Tobin?” Christen was terrified it was just a dream and had tears in her eyes. She was afraid to blink.

“Chris.” Tobin closed the space between them and hugged her wife as well as she could with one arm. She cried into her chest as Christen held her securely. She was still very sore and Christen knew just what the right amount of pressure was. “I’m so sorry Chris. I never meant to scare you or put you through all that. I should have been here supporting you. I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

“Never apologise for that Tobin. It was not your fault. You are here now and that is all that matters. You kept your promise and your home now.”

The couple just held each other and cried. After a few minutes Christen pulled back and kissed her wife softly before she traced the gash on her wife’s face. “How are you feeling?”

Tobin shrugged with her good shoulder. “I went to see a couple of specialists in Chicago with Mum. They are pretty happy with all the wounds from the surgeries. They will scar but that was expected. My face will scar too, and I have to wear my glasses more often, like all the time. My lung is okay, and my ribs are still broken.”

“And your arm?”

Tobin sighed. “They are hopeful I will get full use of it back, but it will take months of rehab before they can make that determination. Because of all the fractures and dislocations, there are some worries about nerve damage. They won’t know more until my bones have reset with the pins and plates, and they can take this contraption of my arm so I can get it moving again. I’m going to be living in singlets for a while. Except for game day. Then I am wearing your jersey regardless.”

Christen smiled softly before she tapped her wife on her injured temple. “How about here? How is this recovering?”

“The therapist really helped. I have to keep going 3 times a week when we get back to Chicago. Until then, I have phone sessions every day, even if it is just to check in. I have nightmares almost every night and occasionally if I hear something or I am touched the wrong way, I have a flashback. They are saying PTSD but with therapy and such, it should get better. It will never go away, but I should be able to manage it. I have already noticed that using different techniques they taught me that I can calm down pretty well. They really helped on the plane rides.”

“That’s really good babe. It is a long process, but you will get there. And I will be with you every step of the way.”

Tobin blinked away tears as she nodded. “I know. And we will get to the end of this and then start our next adventure. If I have to retire early or I get to the end of the 8 years, we will get to the end before we start the next step."

Christen pulled her wife in for a kiss, and Tobin responded enthusiatically. Twenty minutes later Tobin managed to stop herself when Christens hands wandered under her shirt. "Okay. We need to stop and then we need to get you down to see your team. You have a game in two days, and I am not letting anything interrupt your team bonding time.”

Christen groaned and buried her head in Tobins neck. “I know we have too, but I just want to be here with you. It is our anniversary too!”

“Dawn already said I’m allowed to stay with you for the night. The girls are probably eager to see me properly, especially since they almost squashed me when I saw them earlier. Dawn saved my life. Maybe we celebrate our anniversary tomorrow night at the family dinner? And we get to come back here afterwards, so stay happy. I'm not going anywhere for a while.”

Christen beamed and kissed Tobin again. They walked down to join the team hand in hand enjoying being together for the first time in 8 months.

Tobin couldn’t open the doors with her right arm, and she didn’t want to drop Christens hand so Christen had to go in first. The team turned from where they were still arguing about what to do and saw her open the door and pull Tobin in.

Ashlyn was the first one to greet them. She was up and out of her chair before anyone even processed it. She got in front of Tobin and froze, unsure of what to do.

Tobin smiled. “You can hug me Ash. Just be gentle, I’m still a bit –" Tobin didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence. Ash had wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Christen let Tobin’s hand go so she could use one arm to wrap the goalkeeper up and went over to the girls. “I’m alright Ash. I promise.”

Ash pulled back and put her hands gently on either side of the soldier’s face. “Please never scare us like that again. We were all a mess.” She pulled her back in for another hug.

“I’ll do my best Ash.” The two girls just stood there for a minute before they separated with tears in their eyes. Ash let her go and the rest of the team came and hugged the soldier. Most of them were emotional but there were a few that knew how to break the sombre mood.

Abby just asked if she was left or right handed. Tobin answered left and was blushing at her response. “Christen will be fine then.” The whole team cackled and Christen buried her head in Ali’s shoulder. Ali was shaking with laughter.

Hope walked up, softly smacked Tobin around the back of the head, called her an idiot, hugged her and told her she missed her before going back to her seat.

The team eventually all sat down. They caught up with the soldier but didn’t push too much. She explained a bit about her arm and the brace it was in, telling them they wouldn’t know more until the brace was removed. They didn’t probe too deeply but Tobin could tell they were concerned. Christen spent the entire time with her arm around Tobin, not breaking contact once.

“Hey Tobin. Has your wife showed you the video of you high as balls?” Alex asked.

Tobin was confused as everyone laughed. “No? When was a high?”

Christen giggled. “Actually, there are two videos babe.”

Tobins jaw dropped. “Who was filming me? Channing? I am going to kill her.” The girls fell over laughing at Tobin.

“It was actually Mum.” Christen managed to get the words out before she lost it.

Tobin pouted. “I feel betrayed.”

Christen threw her phone to Ali and the defender hooked it up to the screen, everything else long forgotten. Ashlyn was filming the scene for prosperities sake.

The girls were torn between watching Tobin or the videos. Tobin was blushing and embarrassed at her own behaviour, but she was glad her love for wife showed through everything. They made her watch them multiple times and by the end of the viewings she was laughing. Christen still had her arm around her and held her close.

“So, Tobin. Do you still love Christen more than the moon loves cheese?” Ashlyn asked from behind her camera.

Tobin laughed before nodding. “I will always love my wife more than the moon loves cheese. I don’t even know where that came from.”

Tobin started to feel a bit sleepy after that, so Christen walked her upstairs to her room. They were getting ready for bed when Christen realised she forgot her phone. She quickly ran downstairs to get it and found the team laughing about something.

“What’s happening?” She asked as she hunted for her phone.

“Just discussing how adorable you and your wife are. You did notice she was never out of contact with you except when we were hugging her, and that unless someone was talking to her or she was in a conversation, she was looking at you. And you were exactly the same. It was cute.” Ali explained. She had the strikers phone and threw it to her.

Christen caught it and shrugged. “You guys have seen us like that for the last couple years.”

“Yea, but this was even more obvious. It was like she was scared you were going to disappear on her. And you didn’t move your arm from around her shoulders once. Accept it, Chris. You two are mushy couple goals for USWNT.” Ashlyn said. She showed her a couple photos she had taken and Christen smiled at their cuteness.

“I think we are allowed to mushy and couple goals thank you very much.”

The girls laughed. “Is she able to stay for the whole World Cup? Or does she have to go home in between?”

Christen wasn’t sure. “All she said was she had to check in every day while she was away. I know she had 6 weeks leave scheduled for after her tour. Hopefully she is still allowed that. Right now, I am going to bed. She is allowed to stay with me and Ali for the night.”

“I’ll be in with Ash and Alyssa. Dawn cleared it. So, go be with your soldier. Isn’t it your anniversary?” Christen smiled at the defender and bolted out of the room.

The girls giggled at the young woman’s eagerness. “I cannot believe one of the kids has been married for 9 years.” Abby exclaimed. “She is 26! Tobin just turned 27 and they have been through so much. I am so glad that they have had each other through everything. We can help, and Tobin’s troops can help, but nothing is better for those two than the other one. They are just perfect together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobin cannot handle pain killing drugs and is adorably in love with her wife - and they are together again!
> 
> Let me know what you think?


	8. Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Cup and an update on Tobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.   
mistakes are defintely all my own...

Tobin spent most of the 7th in her hotel room with her family. She let Christen and the team do their thing and stayed out of the medias eye. They were closely watching the US team and there was a lot of pressure already. She didn’t want to put any more pressure on them.

The team had a dinner for all the families and players that night and it was the first time Tobin would see a lot of them since Portugal two years ago. She was anxious about being around them all. Christen promised that she would be by her side the entire time and that she wouldn’t be around anyone she didn’t already know.

Christen had organised with Ashlyn, Ali and Carli to have their families sit with them. She knew them and the familiar faces would keep her calm. The table ended up with Ali and Kyle, Ashlyn and her Mum, Carli and Brian and the 6 Press’s. The 12 of them were in the corner and Tobin was sitting so she could see the whole room.

The families must have sensed that she was uncomfortable and stayed away from her. She got some smiles and Alex’s mum came over and gave her a hug, but other than that they generally let her be.

The night was good, and the girls needed to see their families and their loves before the game tomorrow. US Soccer was filming the dinner and taking photos of the girls with their families and a US flag. Christen and Tobin took one photo as a pair and one with their family.

Tobin and Christen were smiling at each other and just talking while waiting to take the photos. Their foreheads were almost touching, and they were radiating love and happiness. They didn’t see Ashlyn and Ali come behind them and held the flag up while the photographer took a photo. They didn’t notice anything except each other.

* * *

All the USWNT families were sitting in the same area for the game against Australia. They made sure Tobin had her family around her and that no one jostled her. She was in the front row behind the goal and had a clear view of the match. Christen was starting and she was proudly wearing her jersey. Stacy and Cody were concerned she would have a flashback or freak out in the stadium. Tobin promised them if she felt anything wrong, she would tell them, and they would leave.

Pinoe got them off to a cracking start, with her deflected shot finding the back of the net in the first 10 minutes. The Aussies equalised before 30 minutes was up and the match was at a stalemate. Both teams were of a high quality and were pushing hard.

They went into the break at a deadlock and the second half had the team attacking their end. Tobin had been enthused the entire time, commentating the match and cheering on her wife. Some of the family members were watching Tobin more than the game, she was that engaging and entertaining.

Both teams had chances early in the half. On the hour mark, Sydney made a bruising run down the left wing and cut the ball back for Christen in the middle of the box. She calmly slotted the ball into the bottom corner and the stadium erupted. She wheeled off towards the family stands and kissed her tape ring before pointing to Tobin with a big smile on her face.

Tobin was crying and cheering in the stands. Her wife had just scored in her first World Cup game. She was so excited for her.

Christen was subbed out not long after her goal. Pinoe got her second goal and put the game to bed around the 80th minute.

The team celebrated after the final whistle. They enjoyed the moment together before Christen made her way over to where she knew Tobin was. A lot of the spectators had left immediately after the whistle, trying to beat the traffic but Christen knew Tobin would still be there.

She jumped the barricade and ran to where she saw her wife. The barriers were high but Christen didn’t care. She jumped and grabbed onto the top of the barrier and pulled herself up.

Tobin leant down and kissed her. “I am so proud of you!”

Christen kissed her back. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” She dropped down and ran to join her teammates going into the sheds. They teased her and she just smiled through her blush. Nothing could take that smile off her face.

The press caught the celebration and the post-match kiss. Very quickly the word was out that Lieutenant Press was back and with her wife. The team didn’t comment on it except to say they were happy she was home and that she was safe.

The US Soccer media team posted the photo of the couple they had taken the night before, when they were clueless of the fact that they were getting photographed. Their love was shining through and everyone knew that even though both women had been through hell, they were strong. There was some sappy caption about American heroes, but no one really read it. Looking at the photo told you everything that you needed to about the couple. It was sweet and it showed the connection between them. It also showed Tobin’s arm and face more clearly than the photo from after the game did and the outpouring of support from the fans was inspiring.

Christen posted a photo of them cuddled on the couch with the team, watching the videos of Tobin on painkillers. They were cuddled together and laughing, back together again for the first time after months of pain and worry. **_“words can’t describe how happy I am. 9 years we’ve been married, and I have never been more thankful to have you in my arms. I love you, Tobin. And I am so happy you came home to me.”_**

* * *

Tobin had planned to stay for the entire World Cup, but she had to return to Chicago for 4 days. She wasn’t happy but she had to get her arm looked at again and would be back for the final.

Tobin was thankful she was relieved of the metal contraption that had kept her arm still for the last 6 weeks, but she still had to wear compression bandages, a brace on her wrist and a sling until at least the 12-week mark. They did some tests on her arm and the results were sending mixed messages. Different injuries were affecting different things and they wouldn’t know more until she was allowed to start rehab.

She returned to base for a couple of meetings and a reunion with her platoon. They were very happy she was okay and back on her feet. Tobin then met with her Commander. She was unsure exactly what her Commander wanted to speak about, but she went in ready to relive her worst nightmare.

She was not ready to be promoted to Captain and be awarded the Purple Heart. They were still putting through the paperwork and the ceremony wouldn’t be until after she returned from her leave on the 14th of July. She was very proud, but she didn’t tell anyone straight away. She wanted to tell them in person.

Tobin flew in the day before the final and made her way to the team hotel. She got out of her cab and was grabbing her bag when the media spotted her. They started yelling questions at her and trying to touch her, but she ignored them and forced her way into the hotel. Half of the team were in the lobby waiting to go to lunch and saw the soldier shaking when she came through.

Ashlyn went over immediately and grabbed her bag before she pulled her into a chair. “Tobi, breathe. You are safe. Stay with me Tobin. Breathe in, and out. In, and out.”

Tobin was fighting the flashback. She grabbed Ashlyn’s hand tight and focused on her breathing. It was an internal battle that she refused to lose. The team formed a circle around them and blocked the media from view. It was just Ashlyn and Tobin.

Christen came down with the rest of the team and saw the group circled around someone. She heard her wife’s name and she went to hurry over there. She saw Ashlyn talking her through a flashback and knew that another voice wouldn’t help. Julie, Kelley and Ali went to support Christen as they watched the soldier battle her own memories.

Ashlyn kept her grounded and before long she came back to herself. She opened her eyes and saw the goalkeeper.

“You back Tobi?”

She nodded. “Yea, thank you.”

“Never need to thank me. Come on, let’s get you checked in.” Tobin stood up and only just realised the entire team was there, and so was Christen. Christen looked proud and just took her hand as they walked to reception. Christen walked her up to her room with Ashlyn before they both left for the team lunch. Tobin was wiped after the episode and the travel. She immediately passed out on her bed. Christen had her second key and would check on her when she returned. 

* * *

Christen and the girls had a great time at lunch. They were playing well and knew that they were in a great position to win the next day. Everyone was and happy and everyone knew that this was their time.

The walk back to the hotel was light and jovial. They had a light training session at 4 that they had to get ready for. Christen, Ashlyn and Ali were heading up to check on Tobin before they went to training.

They found the soldier still sleeping. She would have been spread eagle except for the fact her right arm was still in a sling. She was snoring softly; her shoes were still on her feet and her glasses were wonky on her face. The girls took a photo before they took her shoes off and set her glasses aside and then they left. Tobin obviously needed the rest.

* * *

Tobin didn’t wake up until after 8pm. Christen had trained, showered and eaten dinner by then and had come up to sit with her wife until curfew.

Tobin stirred slowly before she suddenly starting freaking. Christen made her way over to her wife quickly and started soothing her. “I got you, you’re fine. You are in a hotel room with me. You’re safe Tobi.” Tobin settled quickly once she woke up properly.

“Sorry. I forgot where I was.” Tobin sat back and grabbed her glasses before she gestured for her wife to lie down with her head in her lap.

“It’s fine honey. I get it. How was your trip home?”

“Good. Doctors don’t really know much more about what will happen with my arm later on but at least there isn’t any concrete evidence it is completely fucked so I will take it as a win.”

Christen chuckled at her wife’s take on the doctors’ appointment. “Alright then. We’re going with the no news is good news mantra then?” Tobin nodded. “How about your meeting with the commander? How did that go?”

Tobin smiled down at Christen. “Really good. On my first day back from leave there is meant to be this big presentation thing. You wanna come with me?”

Christen nodded and smiled at her wife’s goofy smile. “Of course I do. That’s the 14th yea? What is the presentation for?”

Tobin chuckled. “Me.”

Christen sat up quickly and turned to face her wife. “What?”

Tobin nodded. “On the 14th, I will officially be Captain Tobin Press, a recipient of the Purple Heart.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yea. I had heard rumours I was up for the promotion before I was deployed last year, but if all the paperwork goes through, in just over a week you will be married to a captain. The Purple Heart is a medal that you sometimes get if you are wounded in action.”

Christen kissed her wife. “If I didn’t have to play tomorrow, I would show just how proud I am of you. This is amazing Tobin. You have worked so hard for it.”

Christen and Tobin just spent their time together like they did when they first started dating. A bit of kissing, a lot of laughing and heaps of talking before Christen had to go back to her room.

Christen went back to her room and found Ali in bed reading. Tobin had asked her not to tell anyone, but she was going to explode if she didn’t. She jumped on her roommates’ bed, making her laugh.

“What’s up Press?”

“I need to tell you something and you have to promise you won’t tell anyone else.”

Ali put the book down. “Of course, Christen. What is it?”

“Tobin is getting a promotion to Captain when her leave is up!” She squealed.

“That is amazing! Why is it a secret?”

“She doesn’t want anyone to know until it is confirmed, and we are back home. It is Tobin, she has always been like this. I just had to tell someone.”

Ali hugged the younger girl. “Your secret is safe with me. You have been so strong for her. She probably just wants this to be your time.”

“I know. After tomorrows’ game, I’ll talk to her. Anyway, we should get to bed. Big game tomorrow.” Christen joked.

Ali chuckled. “The biggest.” The girls went to their own beds and crashed out. 

* * *

Hope was in goal, and her backline of Ali, Julie, Becky and Kling were going to be smothering the tricky Japanese forward line.

Christen, Lauren, Morgan and Megan made up the midfield while Carli and Alex led the line. They knew they had the team to win it, they just had to do it.

* * *

The game couldn’t have started any better.

Four goals in 16 minutes. 1 for Cheney and a hat trick for Carli, including one from halfway. The atmosphere was electric, and the girls were thriving in the arena.

Japan got one back before half time. They went into the break annoyed they had conceded but knowing they were in the box seat.

The second half started badly with Julie putting the ball in her own net. It was 4-2 and the girls were getting nervous.

That thought didn’t last long. A corner wasn’t cleared by Japan and Morgan knocked it back for Christen to bury in the back of the net. Christen kissed her ring as she celebrated, but the team went nuts and swamped her before she could point to Tobin. They knew they had it now.

The final whistle blew, and they all rushed the field. There were tears, hugs and cheers. They lifted that trophy and were so proud of themselves. They did their laps of honour and cheered the fans. They eventually made their way to the family section and found their loved ones.

The girls were climbing the fence to get closer to their loved ones. Christen saw Tobin making her way down to the front. She ran over there and pulled herself up the fence and into the stands. She didn’t care about safety or security, she only cared about being in her wife’s arms.

Tobin kissed her as deeply as she could with such a big smile. “I am so proud of you! You were so good out there. I love you so much.” Christen just laughed and cried in her wife’s arms. She was eventually called back down onto the field by the girls so they could go back into the change rooms and celebrate there with the team.

The team went nuts. Champagne was flowing, the music was blasting. They had as much time as they wanted in the changerooms to celebrate.

Eventually, they did have to get back on the bus to go to the restaurant were all their families were waiting. There was singing and dancing and the girls were enjoying the moment.

* * *

It got to around 1am and players were starting to leave to head back to the hotel for the next party. Ashlyn and Ali had snuck off over an hour ago and a few of the girls had found their partners and split. Kelley was rounding up the players to get back on the bus and was only missing Christen.

Christen and Tobin had escaped onto the roof at about midnight. Both girls could get easily overwhelmed and they wanted some space to themselves. Kelley found them dancing together to music only they could hear and laughing. “Lovebirds! Bus is leaving, be cute back at the hotel.”

Christen grabbed Tobin by her good hand and they went down to the bus quickly. The girls gave them shit for a bit but eventually got back into dancing on the bus.

The hotel party took over the whole floor that the squad was on. Christen wanted to quickly get changed but Morgan warned her not to enter her room tonight. Cringing and thanking the midfielder profusely, Christen turned and pouted at Tobin. “Can I go to your room and get some clothes? I smell like sweat and alcohol.”

Tobin laughed and they went up to her room three floors up. Christen quickly stripped her clothes before falling on the bed. “I am so tired.” Tobin flopped next to her.

“Me too. Come on. Get changed and then we can go celebrate with your teammates. Nights like this won’t come around too often.”

Christen just rolled on top of her wife. “Don’t care. I’ve been with them more than you in the last year. I’d rather stay here and celebrate with you.”

Tobin smiled and kissed her. “You’ve convinced me.”

“I thought you’d like that idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I am writing and posting as often as i can. 
> 
> It is killing my uni work but i honestly couldnt give a shit haha


	9. Oh Captain My Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team breakfast and the rest of 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but the mistakes - I am sure there are plenty!   
ALSO there are probably mistakes about the way ceremonies are done. I honestly have no but this is the way I wrote it - it is my universe and they can do it my way because it is cuter for Tobin (not a spoiler I hope)
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxo

Christen and Tobin weren’t seen again until lunch the next day. The only reason they got there was because Stacy gave the key she had to Tobin’s room to Kelley.

Ashlyn, Ali, Julie and Kelley thought it would be funny to just walk in. They saw glimpses of scars and wounds on Tobin that hadn’t fully healed and left, shocked. The couple was sound asleep and thankfully didn’t wake up.

They quietly closed the door on the couple and gave themselves 30 seconds to regroup. Ashlyn then banged on the door to wake them up. “Oi love birds! Open this door or were coming in!” They heard groans and a muffled “one sec.”

Tobin came to the door in only an army singlet, shorts and was squinting behind her glasses. Her arm wasn’t in its sling for the first time they knew of, but she was still holding it to herself. It showed her scars and wounds. Kelley absentmindedly noticed the scar on Tobin’s face continued down her neck and connected with her shoulder scars. “What do you want?”

“Lunch is in 20 minutes and Christen is the only player no one has seen. Now we know why.” Kelley joked.

“Well she's alive. We will be down there in 30 minutes. We need to shower and get sorted.”

Tobin closed the door and sighed. “Babe, time for lunch.”

Christen groaned. “I need a shower.”

Tobin chuckled and walked over to her wife. “We will take one together and then pack some stuff up. You need food.”

“Fine.” Christen got up and the couple showered, getting the night before off their skin. Christen helped Tobin wash her hair and Tobin tried to do the same thing, but it just ended in laughter.

They got out and quickly dressed in whatever clothes Tobin had that were clean. She had come straight from base, so a lot of her gear was army themed and her civvies were still with her parents.

Christen slipped into a pair of Nike camo patterned track pants, a white muscle tee and Tobin’s army jacket. Tobin pulled on her army shorts, a black v neck and an army hoodie. Christen stole Tobin’s slides and Tobin went wearing just socks. Christen carefully helped her wife dress and helped her put her arm in the sling and the brace on her wrist before they went down to lunch.

They were there in 33 minutes. The girls whooped and hollered when they walked in hand-in-hand while the families awed at the sight of them. They were such a sweet couple and they refused to get involved in the heckling of the day. Tobin sat Christen down and made four trips to get everything she had to for their lunch. Abby called her whipped. Tobin called it being in love.

Christen thanked her wife and they ate quietly, discussing what they were doing when they got back to Chicago.

The team left the lunch and went to pack. They flew to New York at 6pm that night. Tobin was flying out with her family on a flight at 6.30pm, so they had to hurry as well.

The team celebrated again in New York before they went their separate ways. Tobin and Christen headed back to Chicago, unaware that Ali had spilt the beans of Tobin’s promotion to everyone as soon as they left the hotel for the airport. The team had friends in Tobin’s platoon and were all planning on being there for the humble future Captain. They had messaged Christen to warn her, and her reply was thankful and teary.

* * *

**July 2015 – December 2015**

Christen and Tobin were dressed and ready to go for the presentation at the base. They drove across Chicago, not paying attention to anything but each other and the road. Tobin’s arm was in a sling and her dress uniform was immaculate.

Tobin led her wife into the room where the presentation was going to be held. She had been informed it was in one of the halls as there was a lot of people who wanted to be there for her. She assumed her platoon and their families were going to be there. She didn’t think about the other families she had affected or influenced over her time.

Tobin had to go into another room to prepare and be briefed so she left Christen at the door with a kiss on the cheek and smile. She quickly made her way to the room she was required in while Christen walked into the hall and made her way through the crowd to sit with her family at the front.

She was overwhelmed by how many people were there for Tobin. Every single member of her platoon and their families were there. The USWNT from the World Cup and their families. Most of the Red Stars players and families as well as the staff for both soccer organisations. There were soldiers from the base in Chicago, from Tobin’s ROTC training. Christen wouldn’t have been surprised if there were over 500 people there to honour her wife.

The media was also there covering the ceremony live. Tobin hadn’t been happy when she found out but knew it was inevitable. Her story was known world wide.

Everyone settled into their seats quickly. It wasn’t going to be a long ceremony, but it would be emotional.

Colonel Ryan got up to speak and called Tobin out to the stage. She came out to cheers and hollers and Christen could tell she was slightly spooked by it all.

The Colonel listed Tobin’s accomplishments and her traits which made her such a good leader. He told the world everything he could about why Tobin Press was an amazing officer in the United States Army. He explained why she deserved this promotion and what she had sacrificed to get it. He spoke about Christen and her strength and how it helped Tobin in the toughest times. Tobin was stoic but the majority of the hall was crying, including Christen. When he went into more detail about her captivity, her resilience in the face of unknown horrors, the crowd cried harder. Tobin had a tear running down her cheek.

He eventually called for Tobin to step forward and he went through the ceremony of changing her stripes from Lieutenant to Captain. He then returned to the microphone and called Christen to the stage. She did as she was asked with a proud smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

The Colonel gave Christen the Purple Heart to present to Tobin. She proudly pinned it to her chest after the Colonel explained what she was awarded and why. Tobin smiled up at her wife and Christen quickly kissed her before she pulled her in for a hug. She stepped back next to The Colonel and allowed Tobin to receive the applause of the crowd.

Colonel Ryan dismissed the room soon after and the pair left the stage. They spent a few minutes in each other’s arms calming down before they went into the hall to raucous applause.

The soldiers, footballers and their families all mingled together and enjoyed the afternoon. Tobin got to hang out with people she hadn’t seen since before she was captured. It was an amazing day but eventually the pair wanted to go home. Most of the group had left and it was okay for them to leave.

Christen posted the photo of her and Tobin grinning at each other as Christen pinned the medal on her chest. The caption _Oh Captain, My Captain_ was self-explanatory.

* * *

Christen and Tobin settled back into life in Chicago. Christen was loving her time on the Red Stars and Tobin was diligently following her rehab. She didn’t think she would be too limited in what she could do, but until she had fully healed, she wouldn’t know.

Christen led the Red Stars to the finals, which they were unfortunately beaten in. She was named to the best 11 for the NWSL and was honoured. Tobin went to every home game and she travelled for about half the away games. Christen always felt better when Tobin was there watching her, and the team noticed it as well.

The couple stayed in Chicago after the season ended and anyone who wanted to see them came to Chicago. Tobin was stationed there and wasn’t going anywhere else for the foreseeable future, whihc meant Christen was there as well. Tobin had sessions with the therapists and doctors multiple times a week to help her through everything, but she was struggling not being able to do what she used to and not being active.

Christen took her to the Red Stars training facility and they played soccer to keep her mind off of it. It was the best way Christen could think to help her wife. Tobin hadn’t lost her touch and was enjoying being able to play again. She felt useless at work but on the field she could just play and have fun. It gave her an outlet and Christen loved seeing her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> This is a short and quick update: I won't post a chapter until I have the one after it almost ready to post. Normally I post as I write, but this change is because it helps me to have more motivation and think further ahead in the story. It also ensures that I won't leave you on a cliffhanger...
> 
> I won't leave any of you 'hanging' for long'. I won't ever leave you for ransom for Kudos or comments. I will get out this story as quickly as I can and finish it, but occassionally it may take more than a few days for the next chapter.
> 
> Feel free to nudge me along for the next chapters though. The emails notifications that come through with your comments legitmately make my day sometimes.
> 
> Love you all and I will post soon! 
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxoxo


	10. Planning for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big conversation is had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, Hope you enjoy this update! All mistakes are my own - of which I am sure there are plently.

**2016**

Christmas came and went. Before they knew it, February was here. Christen was in pre-season training mode and she had been named captain of the Red Stars. Tobin was back at base going through more vigorous rehab and fitness training. Her wrist, elbow and upper arm had healed well in the last 8 months and her shoulder was on track for a 12-month recovery. It was going much better than expected and Tobin had been in talks for returning to active duties in July 2016.

To say Christen was both happy and terrified at that news was an understatement. She was ecstatic her wife could go back fully healthy to the job she loved, but terrified that she would be deployed again, and she wouldn’t come back this time. Tobin had the same fears but hid it from her wife as well as she could so as not to worry her. Tobin was seriously considering retiring in 2018 when she finished her 8 years mandatory service. Nothing sounded better than being with Christen full time and not having to go back overseas. 

* * *

Tobin was cleared for active duties in June. It was earlier than they expected but she had done exceptionally well with her rehab. Christen was a week away from leaving for the Olympics camp in California when they got the news. She wasn’t deploying but Christen knew it was probably only a matter of time before she did.

Christen spent the week with Tobin just relaxing when they could. Tobin promised she wouldn’t do anything stupid while Christen was gone. Christen knew that was going to be a hard thing for her soldier to do but she appreciated the effort.

* * *

Christen went into camp ready to crush it. The squad had every intention of going to Rio and winning it all.

It didn’t happen and Christen blamed herself. She missed her PK and they lost. They didn’t even get close to medalling. The team tried their best to cheer her up, but she was inconsolable. Tobin had tried to call her multiple times and didn’t get an answer, so she went to Ali. The defender just sent her a photo of Christen curled up by herself, pain evident on her face and their travel dates back to New York. Tobin took a personal leave day to fly up there and greet her wife off of the plane.

Christen saw her scarred soldier and fell into her arms. “I’ve got you babe.” Christen pulled herself together before she had to get on the next plane back to Chicago. Tobin had managed to get them seats next to each despite not booking together. They went home and Christen cried and raged in the comfort of her own home and her wife’s arms. 

* * *

**2017**

Christen and Tobin spent Christmas with their family before the National Teams January camp. It had been amazing to be back in that house again, and Tobin missed being with her family. The last 18 months had shown her how good it was to have her family and friends around.

“Babe, what time does your fitness testing start tomorrow?” Tobin asked. They were unpacking their bags in the hotel where the team was staying. Tobin had permission to stay with Christen before she flew out to Chicago. She had to report back in three days but was hoping to be able to fly out for weekend visits.

Christen groaned. “I think it is 10, so I will be dead by 2.”

Tobin chuckled. “It can’t be that bad surely.” At the look on her wife’s face Tobin blanched. “What?”

“If you think it isn’t that bad, I can ask Dawn for you to join us.”

Tobin facepalmed. “I am in trouble, aren’t I?”

Christen laughed as she walked past her wife and patted her on the back. “I’m kidding babe. I wouldn’t make anyone do the tests, especially since your training will ramp up when you get home.”

“Yea. I am not looking forward to that.” Tobin sighed and didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Christen watched as her wife got stuck in her head. Ever since Syria, the soldier would mentally prepare herself for what she deemed big conversations. At the start, it would be about what they were having for dinner or what time they were leaving the house. She would get lost in her head multiple times a day. Now, it didn’t happen often but Christen knew it was going to be something that was big when she did.

Christen let her wife be, well aware it could be a couple of hours before the soldier brought herself back to the world. She lay down on the bed and Tobin came and snuggled in with her. They watched TV, but didn’t say anything.

Tobin didn’t say anything for almost two hours. “Chris?”

“Yeah babe?” Christen was starting to worry about Tobin.

“I am pretty sure I am getting deployed soon.” She said in a small voice.

“I think so too. But we will get through it. We always do.”

“I have just over 18 months left and then I have served my 8 years. I don’t know what to do after that. But I don't think it is in the army.”

Christen rolled over and looked her wife in the eye. “Honey, you need to do what is best for you. You have worked so hard to get back to where you are. You need to make sure that whatever you do, is what you want to do. No one else.”

Tobin looked at Christen with tears in her eyes. “And if I said I wish I could retire now so I didn’t have to be apart from you again? So, I don’t have to go to a warzone again? So, I don’t have to fear never seeing you again? Does that make me a bad soldier?”

“That doesn’t make you a bad soldier. It makes you someone who knows that what they are doing right now, isn’t what they want to be doing for the rest of their life. And that is okay. Tobin, you have been through more than anyone I have ever known. You are brave and you are strong. You have 18 months left to serve, and then you are done. You don’t have to stay in if you don’t want to.”

Tobin wiped her eyes. “You won’t get sick of me if I am home all the time?”

Christen chuckled. “I could never get enough of you.”

“We have spent so much time apart, even if we have been together a lot in the last year and a bit. I just, I want to be able to wake up next to you and not fear anything. I want to be able to have kids and not ever have to leave them to go to a desert for 9 months. I want us to have a family, our next chapter and I want to be there. We aren’t even 30 yet and I know that I want all of that and more, now. I have wanted that since we were in high school. I don’t think I want to wait anymore. When my 8 years is up, I am getting out. And I will do whatever I have too to come back home to you as quickly a possible.”

“Tobin, I want that too. The kids, the family, the dogs. But more than that, I want you to be happy. If that means you retiring next year, I am not going to complain. Because you are the most important thing to me. And I know you have been training and running drills to redeploy soon, but if I am being honest, I don’t know how either of us are going to go with it.”

“We will have our squads, our teams. But I really want to be our own team, our own unit. I can’t be that in the army. I don’t want to be in the army anymore.”

“Okay. So, we get through this next deployment, however long it is, whenever it is. And as soon as you can, you retire. They may not like it, but who cares! Tobin, you need to think about what is best for you.”

“I am. And I am certain that is being with you and not being in the army. And if I am being honest, I really want kids. I want that to be our next step. I know we talk about it all the time, but I think it may be closer than we thought.”

Christen smiled. “You know it will take a bit more planning than most couples, right? Take just a bit longer?”

Tobin laughed. “Yes, I am well aware of that. We have talked about it many times. We know exactly what we want to do. But when I am retired, or at least back from my last deployment, we can maybe start the process? It is something we have spoken about for years, especially since Syria and I think that in 2 years or so, we might be ready to try.”

“Do you really think so?”

“We will have a stable home, wherever that is. We will be in the same place and I can travel for the away games you have to go as well. I don’t think I want to work straight away, but the army will give me a pension. I'll be home and I can just be there for you. I want to be there for you and support you. ”

“Is Chicago where we want to start our family though? I like it there, but I would love to be closer to mum and dad.”

Tobin kissed her wife lightly on the nose. “Yea? I would love that but there is no team in LA.”

“Portland and Seattle are a lot closer. I can talk to the Red Stars at the end of the season about a trade if that is what we want? I love Julie and the girls, but I think it is time for a new challenge, a new start.”

“Mum and Dad would love that. And, if we aren’t ready to have kids with the moves and everything, we can put the kids on ice until we are.”

Christen slapped her wife’s arm. “Despite your horrific wording, I think that makes sense. We need to be set up and stable before we get into anything. We can get all the tests and stuff done and when we are ready, we can try.”

“I guess it will be more involved than most couples, won’t it? Cause it’ll be different to how most people do it.”

“Who cares? They will be our kids regardless of whose eggs are used and whose uterus they hang out in for nine months. I am very happy that you want to carry our kids, and I am very happy that you want to use my eggs. No one needs to know anything except that we are having kids.”

Tobin smiled softly. “That sounds good to me.”

The couple spent a couple of minutes lightly making out before Tobin pulled back with a dopey look on her face. “I love you. And I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life actually by your side.”

“I can’t wait either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Next update may be a few days away. I am at Comic Con all weekend in Sydney so I won't have time to write. I also have a big meeting Monday I have to prep for. Hopefully get something out in the next week!
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxox


	11. Football is a Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long journey starts in Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally two chapters, but I put it together to make sure there was more substance to it. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, all mistakes are definetly mine, of which I am sure there are plenty!
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxo

Tobin wasn’t surprised when she got her orders to deploy when she returned to Chicago. She wasn’t leaving until the end of April, but it was a 12-month deployment. Tobin was glad she had her future sorted out in her head. It would hopefully make the time apart go faster.

Christen was nervous about the deployment. She knew Tobin was good at her job, but it was risky and terrifying. She would be moving from base to base across the Middle East and wouldn’t be in any one place for more than a month. Tobin and Christen each had their own fears about the deployment, but they talked constantly and kept each other’s fears at bay.

Their parting was emotional and private. Christen, Tobin and their family were the only ones at the airport. Christen clung to Tobin and Cody had to pull them apart so Tobin could follow her platoon. Christen hugged her body as Tobin walked away, refusing to cry until she got into the privacy of her home.

She only made it to the carpark before she burst into tears.

Christen had a game in Portland three days later and she travelled separately from the team. She had asked for personal leave as she wasn’t in the right headspace to play. Her team was aware that Tobin had been deployed again and that Christen wasn’t okay. They had said goodbye after the last match Tobin had been to and made her promise to stay safe.

Julie led the team out in Christens absence. Unknown to Christen, the Red Stars and Thorns had banded together to support Christen. After the anthems and handshakes, the two squads held a banner for Christen. “Stay safe out there, Captain Press.” All the players were wearing camouflage tape around their wrists. The cameras found Christen in the stands and she waved and thanked the girls. It was an emotional night and the 2-2 draw was a fair result.

The Red Stars decided to wear the tape around their wrists for the entire season, as did many players on other teams in the NWSL that knew Tobin. Ashlyn was the worst offender. Not only did she strap her wrists with the tape, but she would use it as the tape she strapped her injuries with. She joked that she had so much camouflage tape on that she wasn’t seen, which made Christen giggle.

(That was her intention)

When they were together in the National Team setup, the majority of the girls wore the tape around their wrist as well. The ones who did all knew Tobin well, and they wanted to show their support not only to Tobin, but to Christen. The forward was one of the level-headed ones on the team, the mother hen and the quiet leader. The girls wanted to support her as much as she did them.

Christen threw all of her energy into the Red Stars and the National Team while Tobin was away. She was playing extremely well trying to keep herself distracted. Communication lines were inconsistent, and she worried about her wife. She worried about their future now that they had one properly planned out after Tobin left the army.

Tobin wasn’t able to get any leave during her tour. She was rarely at a base for more than a month before she moved on with her troops. She tried to keep Christen informed, but it was hard with the constant movement. Regardless of where she was stationed, she sent a letter home to Christen every Sunday. Phone calls and Skype were inconsistent, and email was impersonal. Hand-written letters were tangible proof that Christen could hold onto, even if she got four of them in one go.

Tobin pushed herself and her squad. They kept her grounded and she was grateful. The NWSL wasn’t something that the guys were interested in, preferring football or basketball but if they found their Captain watching a dodgy online feed, they joined her. At one of the bases they were stationed at, her Sergeant actually managed to hook it up so the whole base could watch Christen play on the big screen in the rec hall.

Christen had no clue that over 400 soldiers had piled into the hall to watch her play Orlando. She didn’t know that the 4-4 draw was the best match some of the soldiers had ever seen, and that her wife was bragging about her scoring a brace and assisting another. All Christen knew was she was overseas and away from her.

The next letter Tobin sent had a photo of the soldiers watching the game, Tobin front and centre. She had written across the white border _‘I may have bragged about you a lot and now they know I wasn’t talking shit’. _Christen posted it on her Instagram.

** _‘I brag about you a lot too’_ **

**2018**

Time didn’t fly for the couple but with everything that was happening they kept busy. Christens friends kept her involved and happy as much as they could. The National Team camps were amazing because she got to lament with Ashlyn about how much they missed Tobin. More than once the team had found Ashlyn, Christen, Kelley, Julie and Ali sitting around, talking and laughing about Tobin and what she had done. It was their way of not getting stuck in their heads. It was the way they dealt with the fact Tobin wasn’t there.

Christen was with the National Team having lunch after a tough training session in late January when she got a phone call. She frowned when she saw it was her coach at Chicago, so she excused herself to answer it. She only moved to the far end of the room, so the rest of the squad could still see her.

The team hadn’t seen the number, and they were worried about the previously happy Christen. She was pacing and looked confused. All of a sudden, her face went blank for five seconds. Fury was the only word that was close to describing the expression that had emerged on her face after that.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Any of the team who had been pretending to give her privacy lost all pretence of it and were openly staring. Christen rarely swore. Even on the field and she was arguing with someone, her words were pointed and polite.

“You didn’t even ask if I would want that! In what fucking world is this a good thing? I gave you two teams I wanted to go to when we spoke about moving on. Ones that my wife and I had decided on. They were not one of them.”

Ali and Julie got up from their seats and went across to Christen. They weren’t sure how they could help, but they wouldn’t leave her alone.

“Isn’t it common curtesy to tell your team captain that you were going to derail her life? Honestly, I thought you had to tell them that I wanted to go to Seattle or Portland.”

Christens eyes went wide at the response. “Seriously? I was the best asset and they wouldn’t take anyone else? It was a business decision? Did you even tell them I had no interest in playing there? They have to know I don't want to go there.”

Christen scoffed. “I don’t have a choice but to play there? No, there is always a choice. Thanks for the call. Next time, I’d just send an email.” Christen hung up the phone, well aware everyone had just heard her side of the conversation.

Ali and Julie pulled the forward back to her seat. Christen just hung her head in her hands for a minute, emotionally drained. Her plans with Tobin were slowly going up in smoke because the Red Stars didn’t do things properly.

The girls knew she had asked for a trade, and they knew she had asked to go to the West Coast to be closer to her family.

“The Red Stars traded me to Houston.” Christen announced in a small voice. “I don’t want to go to Houston. I want to go home.”

Julie wrapped Christen up in a hug and held her close. There was nothing they could say.

The team was quiet until Carli’s phone rang. She left the room for two minutes before she came back shocked. “I got traded to Sky Blue. The Aussie kid, Sam Kerr, was sent to Chicago and Houston got Chris.”

The girls weren’t sure how to congratulate Carli. The older woman had been wanting to go to her home-town club for years and it had finally happened. It had just blown their other friend’s life up at the same time.

* * *

Camp was tense. Christen was on the earliest flight back to Chicago after the She Believes Cup was finished. She needed Tobin, and if she couldn’t have that then she needed space. Christen had spoken to Tobin a couple of times and they weren’t fun conversations. Tobin wasn’t happy with the Red Stars but did encourage her to go and see the Houston facilities and meet the team.

Christen wasn’t happy with what she saw and by the end of February she knew she needed to make a choice. Her career was in jeopardy and she was running out of time. Jill had spoken to her about training and match time. If she didn’t start playing soon, she would miss more than a few friendlies. But she refused to do it in Houston.

The offer from Sweden was unexpected and a blessing. It was a three-month contract and Christen hoped it would push Houston into trading her. She had tried to make it clear she didn’t want to play there but they were hopeful in convincing her to stay. Christen had even put the new Utah franchise on the list to help encourage a trade. It was obvious to everyone she was trying to get back to the West Coast, to her home and support system. Houston didn’t care. They were running a business and Christen was the asset they wanted to use to move forward.

Christen didn’t decide about what she was doing until she spoke to Tobin even if she was heavily leaning towards going to Sweden. Her wife had been devastated for her and encouraged her to do go to Sweden. Christen had thrived in Sweden before and Tobin knew she would again.

“We had plans Tobin! I know we don’t always get what we want, but Sweden is a long way from home. Haven’t we been through enough already babe?”

“We have, but babe, our plans can wait. Go to Sweden and play. I will meet you there as soon as I can, and it will be our home for as long as we need it to be. The Dash won’t keep your rights for long if you go there. They will know you won’t come to them if you are willing to go to Europe.”

Christen signed the contract in March and was dominating the Swedish league in April. She found her passion and love for the game once again. All she needed was Tobin and she would be complete.

Tobin flew to Sweden after her tour ended in late April not beaten or bruised. Just exhausted. She stayed with her wife and loved watching her thrive in the league. It gave Tobin more joy than she expected because it was just them. No press, no outside influences. They could just be themselves.

Tobin travelled back to the States in the middle of May. She had had three weeks with Christen but she had to get back to base and go through all of her de-briefings.

Christen headed back to America in the last week of May and re-joined the National Team for the first time since February. She was in camp for some friendlies against China and it would be her 100th cap. Tobin was able to get three days off to go and watch Christen play for the National Team in her 100th cap and she couldn’t have been prouder of her wife.

Christen flew back to Sweden, unaware that in less than a week she would be back in the States. Houston had dealt her rights to Utah and Goteborg had allowed her to leave her contract early to go home.

She hadn’t taken too much with her to Sweden, but she quickly packed and flew home. Her boxes were being shipped to her house in Chicago where Tobin was still living.

Christen was staying with Kelley while she got settled in Utah. The defender was her oldest friend and always someone Christen wanted to be with. She was there whenever she needed her and helped her get up on her feet.

Tobin wasn’t having the easiest time leaving the army and it was stressing her out. It was a long process and the Captain wasn’t someone they wanted to lose. She was an amazing soldier and they wanted her to be leading their future troops. Tobin didn’t know when she would be able to get up to Utah to be with Christen but she loved that they were both back in the States.

* * *

Tobin turned up in Utah in late July. She had the clothes she needed for a week and that was it. Kelley wasn’t at the apartment when she arrived, but Tobin and Christen went out for a walk anyway.

“They wanted to me to sign up for another 4 years.” Tobin said quietly as they strolled through the park. “I told them I wanted to be with my wife and support her career and our family. It took longer than it should have, and I still have to go back to Chicago and sort out some stuff, but I’m out.”

Christen stopped Tobin and pulled her to the side of the path. “What does that mean Tobi? Spell it out for me so I don’t think I am dreaming.”

“It means I am Tobin Press, soon to be retired Army Captain. I’m not going anywhere except with you.” Christen jumped into her wife’s arms smiling and laughing. She was so relieved she couldn’t speak.

“I guess you like that idea?” She laughed. The couple went and found a restaurant to have dinner at and began discussing what their future was like now and how their plans had changed.

Tobin didn’t want to work for a while and they were lucky enough to be in the position she didn't have to. The army had spoken to her about consulting (they really didn’t want to lose her), but Tobin was thinking a clean break would be better to start with. She had the contacts in the army and an open invitation to return to consult if she wished. Tobin knew they would come knocking again as well, but right now she just wanted to be with Christen and make up for lost time. Their plans for kids could now be a reality, she just had to get up to Utah so they could start the process.

Both women knew that Tobin was the one who would be carrying their kids. At least their first ones. It was something they had discussed over the years but really settled on before Tobin’s last deployment. Christen had a limited time to play football, it just made sense. The only thing Tobin had insisted on was that they used Christens eggs. She had fears after her childhood about having her own biological kids but Christen and her family were genetic angels in her eyes. She wanted to carry Christens kids and Christen agreed. She knew how tough Tobin’s life was before she came to stay with her family, and she understood.

They were only going to tell a select few that they were going through the process of IVF when they started. That included their family, Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley and Julie. As much as Christen wanted to tell the entire National Team, she knew that was the best way for the news to become public knowledge.

Tobin and Christen had a busy week in Utah. They went house hunting because they needed a place to live. They weren’t sure how long Christen was going to be playing for the Royals and they couldn’t stay with Kelley forever. They found a nice three-bedroom place not far from Christens training grounds and stadium. The couple also found a really nice doctor who started them down the path to IVF. It would take multiple appointments and tests over the month before they knew if their ideal plan would work. Tobin had to go back to Chicago but flew to Salt Lake City whenever she needed too. There was no way she was missing any of those appointments.

Christen sorted out trying to get all the paperwork done so they could move in as soon as possible, while Tobin went back to Chicago and started packing up their house. She also had to do some more de-briefs and sign some forms for her pension before she could officially be retired. She had to go through medical appointments and ensure her therapist recommended her to someone in Utah who could help her with everything that happened in the 8 years she was enlisted, Syria included, as well as the transition to civilian life.

Tobin was proud of what she had done, but she was very happy that she was starting the next chapter of her life with Christen. She knew the transition could be difficult, but she was going to have help with it and Christen by her side. She didn’t think she would have much of a problem.


	12. Plans forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin gets to Cali for Christens 100th cap ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! I hope you enjoy this. All mistakes are my own. I am sure there are plenty. It isn't really well edited
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
Also, read the note at the bottom please. Just a FYI 
> 
> ellaaa25xoxo

It took Tobin about a month to get everything organised before she could leave Chicago behind for good. The house was sold, and everything was sorted and on its way to Utah. The movers were going to put everything in the house while she flew to California on the 28th. Christen was in camp for a game on the 31st. It was going to be her 100th cap ceremony match and their family was going to be out there with her.

Cody picked Tobin up from the airport and drove her to Christens hotel. The rest of their family was already there, and they were looking forward to a some proper family bonding for the first time in months.

They walked in and found the national team hanging out in the lobby. They looked like they were about to go to training, so Tobin just quickly said hello and tried to let them go when Christen came bounding down the stairs. She saw her wife talking to some of the girls, squealed, then ran full pelt and jumped on her back. Tobin was not expecting it and fell over with wife her on top of her. The squad was laughing their heads off and Cody had to lean on the counter to hold himself up.

Ashlyn and Alyssa went across to pull the pair up off the floor. They were slightly mortified but chuckled at the events. Christen gave her a much nicer hug and a soft kiss to say hello. They thought they were in the clear until Sonnett yelled, “I GOT IT ALL ON CAMERA!” They groaned and knew everyone would see it on social media within an hour.

Jill came down the stairs to a screaming Sonnett, laughing team and blushing Tobin and Christen. She was sure something embarrassing had just happened. “On the bus girls. We have training.”

The girls were still laughing as they left, and Tobin was trying to convince Christen to go. “I will be here when you get back. I have to talk to Mum and Channing and Tyler before dinner too.” She pouted before she left with the girls. Alex put her in a headlock and whispered something in her ear which made her perk up immediately.

They went into the hotel to see their family before Tobin returned to the lobby to wait for Christen. She wanted to take her out for coffee and have some quiet time together before dinner. She was looking intently at her phone when the team came back in and Ashlyn came and jumped on her to say hello. Tobin was slightly spooked but once she realised it was the keeper she settled.

“Hey Ash.”

“Tobi! What is so enticing that you didn’t notice us come in the door?” The girls had called out to the soldier, but she had been deeply invested in her phone.

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later. It isn’t important.” Tobin’s tone of voice suggested it was, but Ashlyn wisely dropped it. She knew she wouldn’t get much out of the soldier if the soldier didn’t want her to know. “Besides, I am here to take my wife out for coffee.”

Ashlyn chuckled and stood up. “She is chatting with Allie. They weren’t off the bus last time I checked.” Tobin smiled, knowing her wife could get drawn into a conversation and not surface for an hour.

Chris and Allie came in just as Ash said that. They were laughing about something and Tobin loved watching her wife smile. Christen waved goodbye to Allie before she made her way to Tobin.

Tobin and Christen quickly made their way to the local café and sat in a quiet corner. They spoke about inconsequential things while they drank their coffee, not wanting to rush the afternoon. Tobin knew she would have to bite the bullet eventually, but she was nervous.

Christen finished her coffee before she put her hand on Tobin’s. “You’re stalling babe. How did it all go with the discharge and the doctors?”

Tobin started jiggling her leg. “The discharge and retirement should all be fine. As of September 1st, I will be unofficially retired, but the official papers won’t come until late September, which will be when it is in the system and done. The pension is fine as well. Considering everything that happened in Syria, it is more than I thought I was entitled too. They put a lot of math into it, but I honestly couldn’t care about it. I am just happy I am out of there soon.”

“We knew that would all be fine. The money is a nice surprise, but it was expected it would all go smoothly. Honestly, I wouldn’t care if you got no pension. But what about the doctors? I got a phone call this morning with my results.”

Tobin’s leg was going a mile an hour. “I got an email this afternoon with mine. They called when I was on the plane so they emailed it. I haven’t had the guts to open it. What if it is bad news, Chris? What if my body is fucked up from everything that it won’t work? That our plans are shot?”

Christen put her hand on Tobin’s cheek and turned the soldier towards her. “Then we deal with it. It is the first step. Do you want me to tell you mine first?” Tobin nodded. “Everything was fine. Perfectly healthy and I am sure yours are the same.”

Tobin took a deep breath. “Okay.” She got her phone out and opened the email. She quickly read it and started crying.

“Babe?” Christen asked warily. Tobin just handed her the phone. “Oh, thank fuck. Everything is fine. You scared me!” 

Tobin just smiled and pulled Christen in for a hug. She mumbled into the forwards shoulder. “Sorry. I was terrified that Syria had fucked up our future.”

Christen chuckled. “It may have changed it, but it wouldn’t have fucked it up. We would have worked it out.”

“I know. What do we do now?”

Christen smiled. “We go back to Utah after this camp is done and get started. The doctor was really nice when we spoke on the phone and we both have an appointment when we get back from California.”

“I’m terrified already.” Tobin said.

“I am too. But when we hold our future kids in our arms, I am sure that fear will melt away. Or it could multiply tenfold.”

“We’re going to be mums! It will take a bit longer than everyone else, but we are going to be parents Chris. I promise.”

“Yea. We are going to be mums Tobi.” Christen kissed her wife deeply. “We should get back to the hotel. Dinner is soon.”

The couple were walking back hand in hand, smiling and laughing. They didn’t have a care in the world. Tobin suddenly stopped and Christen jerked back by their connected hands. “What do we say to the girls? They notice everything and if we are happy, they will be even more curious! They are going to know!”

Chris just chuckled. “Tobi, we just got two really good bits of news. One, we can start the process of having kids. Two, you are retiring. If they ask, well, we need to tell them you are retiring anyway. We can keep the kid’s news to ourselves for a bit. It has never come up before, so I doubt they will even think about it.”

Tobin looked at her wife in awe. “You always know the right answer. I love you so much.”

“Love you too. Now let’s get to dinner. It starts in like 30 minutes.”

The girls walked back to the hotel and quickly got changed for dinner. It was a team dinner, but family was allowed considering they were friendlies and Christens 100th cap was soon. They walked in and Christen had her arm around Tobin’s shoulders while Tobin’s was around the taller woman’s waist.

The younger girls table which comprised of Sonnett, Lindsay, Rose, Sam and Mal watched as the couple came in all happy and carefree. They had never seen them like that before. Tobin and Christen always had at least one layer of stress that was underneath their happiness, but it looked like it was gone. Christen had been happier since she came back from Sweden, but she had still been stressed and worried. The girls were whispering about it for over 10 minutes when Ashlyn called them out on it.

“Oi, kiddies. What are you gossiping about?” The girls started giggling but refused to answer. They had the attention of every single person in the dining hall.

“Seriously. What the hell? Normally I am in on your jokes and I am hurt you are excluding me.” Kelley pouted as she ran across the room and sat in Emily’s lap. The defender just rolled her eyes and whispered in the older woman’ ear. Her eyes went wide and her head whipped across to the Press’s.

She stared at them for 30 seconds quite creepily. “You are fucking right!”

Tobin and Christen weren’t the only ones confused. “Anyone care to explain?”

Kelley jumped to her feet and pointed accusingly at the pair. “You guys aren’t stressed.”

“Okay…” Christen said slowly.

Sam spoke before Kelley got them off track. “Normally you guys have this underlying layer of stress or worry beneath all your peppiness. It isn’t there anymore. Chris has been stupidly happy since like June or July, but this is different.”

All the other team members understood what she meant. They had noticed it, but no one had commented. The mood of the forward was something that could turn in a heartbeat and they weren't going to be the ones to turn it. Besides, they were happy for her. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Christen.

Tobin just chuckled as the whole team turned to look at them with confusion in their eyes. Christen was astounded they had figured out something was up that quickly. “How much time do you guys spend watching us?” She asked. Christen was slightly concerned.

“Way too much. Now spill. Why are you two so happy? Is Tobin moving to Utah? Are you becoming aunts? Did you win the lottery?” Sonnett blurted out question after question to the pair.

Tobin and Christen looked at each other. Chris gestured to her wife to tell them. “It is your news babe.”

Tobin huffed. “Fine. But this doesn’t leave this room until it is officially announced. We haven’t even told our family yet.” She waited until they all agreed before continuing. “We sold the house in Chicago and all our stuff is on its way to our new place in Utah. The reason we did that is because as of September 1st, I will unofficially be retired. My last official duty will be presenting Chris with her jersey on the 31st. We aren’t announcing anything until I have written confirmation and my discharge papers in my hands and you guys are now sworn to secrecy. We are hoping to have everything officially squared away by October.”

The girls were silent for about 10 seconds before the room exploded in sound. Squeals were coming from everywhere. Tobin was pulled out of her seat into a hug by Ash.

“You aren’t going back? No more deploying, no more danger?”

“I’m out Ash. I’m not going anywhere. Not if I can help it.”

Ali had grabbed Christen. “She’s staying? Forever? She doesn’t have to go away for months at a time half-way across the world?” Christen just nodded and Ali pulled her in close.

The couple was passed around everyone and congratulations were freely expressed. There were tears but the overwhelming feeling was relief. Everyone could understand exactly why they were so happy.

Dinner went longer than expected and Tobin explained exactly why she was retiring. “Between the ROTC and the Army, I have been in for 12 years. I wasn’t going to give up more time with Christen. I had my go, and I loved it. But I was never going to stay in longer than I had to. Especially after everything that happened in Syria. It wasn’t a hard decision.”

Eventually everyone went to bed and Christen and Tobin parted begrudgingly. Christen was rooming with Ali and they had a big talk about how Christen was feeling about it all. Relief and joy were the main emotions, but she was slightly worried about how Tobin would go transitioning to civilian life. She was grateful that Tobin would be by her side from now on and she was excited about what their future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you probably can see I am trying to follow the timeline of Christens career pretty well with a few changes to suit me. I haven't put any of the re-social stuff in because honestly I am afraid i'd totally screw it up. (Maybe in the future after the kids?? Let me know what you think about that)
> 
> This chapter is set in late August 2018 and some crap goes down in the next few months for Christen in real life.
> 
> ***I am NOT going to be writing Christens mums death into this story.***
> 
> Something else shitty will probably happen, because I can't seem to write just fluffy stuff in long stories, but not that. I just wanted to give you a heads up. No one is dying in this!!!


	13. Telling the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christens 100th match and a video tribute from Tobin. A few of the girls find out the Press's plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. ALl mistakes are my own!

There were 3 days between the big revelation and Christens 100th cap tribute match. Tobin was interviewed by US Soccer for her tribute video and it was full of sap and fond memories. Tobin was well spoken, and their story was one that was movie worthy. The video would have everyone in tears at the dinner.

Christen had begged to see what they were going to show before the dinner so she could be prepared, by US Soccer held firm and kept it quiet. She would have to wait like everyone else.

Christen walked the US team out for the game against Chile. She saw her parents, sisters and Tobin standing proudly to the side. Tobin was in her Captain’s uniform for what would probably be the last time. They stood tall and sang the anthem before the presentation.

Christen came forward when prompted and watched as Tobin, her parents and sisters walked out to meet her. Tobin presented the jersey with a proud smile on her face while Christen beamed. She posed with Tobin, her jersey and her family and soaked in the moment. It wasn’t often a player reached 100 caps and it was not something she would ever take for granted. Once the ceremony was completed, she kissed her wife sweetly before she went back to her team to get ready for the game.

The game was amazing and the whole stadium was firmly behind the striker. They were cheering and supporting her and Christen felt like she was flying. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, and she felt she had played really well.

The stadium erupted when she scored and Christen couldn’t stop smiling. Her teammates chased her in celebration as she ran across to where her family was sitting. She threw herself into their arms and the team followed behind her. Every time Christen had scored in the past, she kissed either her tape ring or her camouflage tape around her wrist. This time she could kiss Tobin, and no one could say anything about it. The whole stadium cheered at the chaste kiss and the soldier was smiling as her wife ran back to halfway with her teammates giving her shit for being a sap.

* * *

They won 3-0 and went to dinner with the team to celebrate her 100th cap. They were going to see the entire video that Tobin had been interviewed for and Christen knew she would be in tears. Dinner was joyful and happy. It was an honour for them to even be there playing for team USA and getting to 100 caps was really humbling for Christen. Considering she was the humblest and kind person they had ever met, that was saying something.

The screen flicked over and they saw Tobin was sitting in a singlet, trackpants, her glasses and beanie. She wasn’t wearing shoes which Christen chuckled at. Her wife hated wearing shoes. All her scars were on display and she looked happy. She looked like the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders and they all knew why. Kelley wolf-whistled much to everyone’s amusement and Tobin blushed before they all turned their attention to the screen.

** _Who is Christen Press to you?_ **

_There aren't enough words to describe her properly. Christen Press is the love of my life. She is my shining light and my angel. She has been through hell and back with me. She is the strongest person I know._

_She was there on my first day at the new school and was kind to the girl who had holes in her shirts and no books to write in. She saw the person behind the poor situation, the good beneath the crap. I practically lived at her house from the day we met and have been inseparable since. _

_We both played soccer and I followed her into different sports to try different things. She was the person I could tell anything and she always supported me._

_Christen and I got married right out of high school and went to college together with a plan. We really pushed each other to reach our goals, and we were both on the honour roll. She dominated on the pitch and she really fell in love with soccer at Stanford. _

_Her dream of being a professional soccer player was reality in 2010 and she was off to Florida as soon as we crossed that stage. She always pushed for her dream and I wouldn't be where I am today without her. I wouldn't even be close. _

** _What is your fondest memory of Christen playing?_ **

_That’s tough. There are so many from high school onwards, but one would have been from freshman year in college. We had just gotten married and the girls were giving Christen shit about it. She was the baby of the team and she hadn’t told them much about me. The little things, like my name, age, gender. Those kind of things. She wanted to surprise then and punish them for annoying her so much. Honestly it was funny because they would not stop giving her shit about it which made her less likely to tell them anything._

_Anyway, in the first home game of the year, Christen scored a belter in the final few minutes to win the game and she was swamped by the team. As much as she wanted to break free of the girls and celebrate with me in the stands, she couldn’t. So as she was running back to halfway she kissed the tape on her ring finger and pointed to where I was sitting. I melted and when Christen came home that night I asked her why she did that. Her answer was; “You may not be able to celebrate with me on the pitch, but you are a massive reason I am there at all. Everything I do is with your support and love backing it. Every goal I score is for you, if you are there cheering me on or not.” Every goal she has scored since, she has kissed her ring finger or the tape on her wrist. _

_I’m sure when we have kids that will change and she will score goals for everyone, but until then I am really happy to be her biggest supporter. She deserves everything this world can give her._

** _You were apart for a lot of her career, weren’t you?_ **

_Yes, but it was the choice we made when we got married. It was hard, but we had an idea of what we were getting into. Because even in college I missed games for the army training and Christen had camps and roadtrips we had to navigate. _

_However, the first time we were really apart was in 2011. I was in Iraq for 8 months and she was still in Florida. We spoke as often as we could, and Chris really started homing in on her soccer skills. I got back in August that year and when the season was over, we were back together again. It was heaven to be honest. I hate being apart from her. When we can be together full time, it is like we are different people. I’d follow her anywhere._

_But being apart probably allowed Chris to make decisions and go places she might not have if I was still in the states. Take Sweden for example. Chris went to Sweden for 12 months, and I was deployed in Afghanistan at the time for 18 months. _

_T_ _hat year in Sweden was great for Chris. I watched her dominate and she really enjoyed playing soccer again. She didn’t have to stress about the media or outside pressure. She could just play and enjoy herself. Christen loves playing soccer more than almost anything else, but sometimes she stresses herself out about it. Sweden helped get her back to the original reason she played. She loved it._

_That passion and freedom of play was partly why she was in the Olympic squad as an alternate. I was the proudest soldier on base and I got so much shit for how much I bragged about it. I flew to Sweden to see her just after the Olympics finished and she would not shut up about how awesome her teammates were. _

_It was funny to me, because I knew my wife was the quietest person ever when she was in a new place. With all the pressure and expectations, I knew she wouldn’t have told them she was married, even though she always wore her rings. She wouldn't want to make waves and would just focus on soccer. It wasn’t a normal situation. But she loved those girls, and they made her feel at home. I am forever grateful for that._

** _Is there anything you regret that you missed?_ **

_Heaps. Birthdays and anniversaries were mostly spent apart, even if were in the same country. But one of my biggest regrets is I missed her debut for the National Team. I watched it on base in the Middle East, but I would have given anything to be there. She scored a double and I honestly thought my face was going to split open I was smiling so wide. I was called ‘Sergeant Smiley’ for the rest of my tour even though I was a Second Lieutenant. And I didn't care at all._

_Her first tournament that she played in was the Algarve Cup. She was in the squad and getting good minutes. You wouldn’t know it from her play, but for most of that tournament, she didn’t even know if I was safe. There had been a bombing on my base, and we were video chatting at the time. It cut out. I was sent out on a mission and couldn’t contact her except for a short email. I managed to get there a few days before the final, but I know it would have been a horrible feeling for her. And then I had to go back, and she didn’t see me until June. _

** _The next year, you guys were together in the States. That’s when Chris told the world about you. _ **

_Well, we never hid being together, but Chris was waiting until she officially informed US Soccer she was married before it was ‘announced’. That happened after Jill came in and she felt settled in the squad. I guess you could say we were in the clear? If we had both been in the same place and living together all of the time, she would have told everyone earlier. It was just hard to be so far apart, and most of the time there was no one to be photographed with to start rumours. Christen always had her rings on, or her tape ring on when she played. It was just private. Everyone kind of knew, we just never confirmed it._

_And we were both in Chicago from May, but Chris still had to play in Sweden until then because her team was brilliant and she was a big part of that success. Once we were back together for real, she spilt the beans and told the world. We always struggled talking about ourselves, and when the other was away it was even harder. Sometimes, it was just easier to be private and quiet. Less chance of being hurt._

_The best part about that year was the mixing of the soldiers and the team. They got on way to well and our house was never the same after they all left our party. We were together, happy and loving our jobs. Christen was loving the Red Stars and I was able to go home to my wife almost every night. But then I got deployed again._

** _I guess we all know what happened next…_ **

_Yea. Syria. That week and the months after were hard for everyone. Not just me and Chris. I am so glad she was in camp when that happened. The army was so good about everything, they got my Mum and sister to Germany, but Chris had the team and I know they helped hold her up. _

_I don’t talk about it and I won’t talk about it here. Just know, Chris held me together through the aftermath. She managed to win a World Cup and played so incredibly well after all that turmoil. Soccer is her passion and it is her safe place. Christen is one of the strongest women I know. She scored that goal and I thought my face was going to split open I was smiling so wide. She always make me smile and makes me proud. _

_We went back to Chicago and the next 12 months were both great and not. I couldn’t work because of everything that had happened and I was still struggling. Hell, we didn’t even know if I would be able to use my arm. It was a bit of a miracle. But we were together, which was amazing. Christen was captaining the Red Stars and she was loving it, and I could be the crazy wife in the stands almost every week. I could support her living her dream while I recovered. Her career was going brilliantly and that was what we built on that year. _

_Zach Ertz and I were maniacs watching Christen and Julie. We are both competitive people and funnily enough it translates into enthusiastic fans. I think we embarrassed them on more than one occasion, but it was great having someone who understood on some level what Chris and I dealt with. _

** _But you got better and then re-deployed, while Christen was traded_ **

_Yea. I was all over the place for that 12 months, but it was a whirlwind for Christen too. Christen threw herself into soccer and I know how much her team supported her. If it is half as much as my platoon supported me, she was fine. But I know it was more. _

_Christen and I had spoken about being closer to our family in California. When I’m overseas, it is easier for Christen and she would have more support. When we had kids, it was easier for our family to come and visit. It was a move for us and our future to get closer to home. _

_Part of the reason it took so long for her to actually figure out her next move was because of me. Communication was spotty and phone calls were never long enough. Eventually, we figured it out and she went to Sweden. I met her there at the end of my tour. Those few months were amazing for her and it gave us almost a month together to just be. No pressure or anything. Sweden seems like it is a safe haven for us._

_But eventually she was traded to Utah, which is as close to home as we could get. And she is killing it there. I know she loved Chicago, despite how it ended, and Sweden was great too, but I think Utah is going to be really good for her. She is free we have a new place to call home._

** _Any last words?_ **

_Chris, I love you and I am so proud of you. You are my inspiration and my hero. We have been married for 12 years now, and together for 16. Which is crazy when you really think about it. More than half my life has been spent with you by my side, whether it was physically or not. You have saved me. You deserve everything in this life, and I will do my best to give it to you. Your soccer career is amazing, and I highly doubt this is where it is going to stop. You have years ahead of you and I am going to be there every step of the way. I love you more than the moon loves cheese and I always will. _

The video ended and there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. Yes, they were chuckling at that last comment, but they knew how far they had come. They knew if Christen had to do a video for Tobin it would be along the same vein. Their careers couldn’t be further apart, but they affected each other greatly.

The whole room converged on the couple and they were happy to let the night go on a bit. They had another game in a few days so they couldn’t go too crazy, but they could let their hair down a bit. The fun and games took away from the emotional weight that had been both dropped and lifted on the group.

* * *

They were back in Utah and the season was finished for the Royals. Utah just missed out on the playoffs which was frustrating, but it was only their first season since relocating. Christen had two weeks before she was due at camp for the National Team and wanted to spend as much time with Tobin as she could settling into their new home.

The couple were going through all the medical processes required for IVF. Their doctor, Dr Matthews, was a nice woman who could tell the couple were nervous and excited. She did her best to ease their fears and worries and talk them through each step clearly. Tobin had come in with a notepad so she could take notes but the doctor just gave her a pamphlet that had the information in it.

Christens medication had to be taken for 8 weeks and despite her dislike of needles, she was happy to do it. (Well, she was happy to make Tobin do it while she didn’t look.) She was still able to play in the CONCACEF tournament while on the medication, it might just make her a bit more emotional or rundown, and she had to talk to Dawn when she arrived about her workload. Dr Matthews didn’t believe there would be any severe side effects, but it wasn’t a medication a professional athlete usually took. They checked it was cleared by WADA before they did anything else.

As soon as they returned to Utah after the tournament, they could move onto the next stage which Christen was not looking forward too. They were going to be collecting her eggs in mid-November. The doctor would then go through all the procedures and tests and do what they needed to before implanting them into Tobin when her body was ready.

Tobin was doing a similar thing to Christen, but she had to inject a needle morning and night, every day for three months. It meant that they could try around Christmas time if they wanted to which was very exciting. They were both happy to keep it quiet, but they were going to tell their family and few of their friends. It wasn’t something they wanted to go through alone.

* * *

Tobin and Christen were waiting until they had Tobin’s official discharge papers in her hands before they announced she was retired, and it was a long wait.

The papers didn’t come until the end of September. It was the day before Christen had to go to camp and they felt so much relief that they were there, that it was finally official.

The photo she posted was of the pair of them on the field with her 100th cap jersey. They were smiling at each other and you could see the love emanating between them.

** _“I am proud that your last official act as an Army Captain was presenting me that jersey. You may be retiring, but you will always be my soldier”_ **

** **

Christen posted it and it quickly became news all around the country. Tobin was a national hero and well known after what had happened in Syria, while Christen was one of the faces of the USWNT. There was debate and conjecture about why she had retired, but they didn’t care or listen to it. They were following a new path and everyone else could stay out of it.

Christen was hounded by the press when she turned up at camp. She was the last to arrive and they were waiting for outside the hotel. They all felt entitled to ask her about Tobin and their decisions, while she just wanted to get into the hotel and have a shower.

She eventually forced her way through the scrum and into the hotel. The team was laughing at her pissed off expression but secretly glad it wasn’t directed at them. Christen turned straight to Jill and pouted while asking for her key.

“Go dump your stuff in your room Press and meet us back here in five minutes. We are going to walk to the restaurant for lunch.” Christen huffed and grabbed her key from the coach. She was halfway to the elevator when she heard them giggling.

“You reckon Tobin is hiding in her luggage?”

"No. She'd be smiling if she was."

Christen just glared at them as the doors closed. The shots were making her hormonal and she wasn’t in the best mood after travelling either.

She was rooming with Ashlyn which meant Ali would be around a lot as well. She didn’t mind, but those two were nosy and they would do their best to find out everything that she didn’t want them to know just yet.

Christen called Tobin when she got back into the elevator. She was just ensuring her wife that everything was fine, but the girls still gave her shit when the elevator doors opened, and they saw she was on the phone. Christen just flicked them off and kept walking.

“I will see you on the 30th yeah? Talk later. Love you.” She hung up the phone and ignored the jeering. The team went out for a nice lunch and despite some pesky media members wanted to interrupt them it went well.

* * *

Christen immediately went to see Dawn and the team doctor, Dr Brennan, when they returned from lunch. She had been a bit off at lunch, so they were glad that if something was wrong, she was asking the right people for help. Christen was very rarely injured and her degree in Exercise Science served her well in managing her own body. She only went to Dawn if it was something she couldn’t handle, or she wanted guidance.

Christen informed them of the medicine she was taking and why. Dawn actually squealed and hugged her tight before she regained her composure. They organised for Christen to go to Dawn every morning after breakfast to get the needle and assess how she was managing the workload.

They also discussed her minutes and while it was fine for her to play, it could be beneficial to try and limit them and give her more rest between matches. There could be unknown side effects that hadn’t become apparent. It wasn’t something that the doctor had had to deal with before and no one knew exactly what could happen. Dawn was happy to talk to Jill for her, without fully explaining why, and she promised that no one would find out from her. Christen wasn’t happy that she would miss match time, but it was only for a few weeks and she knew it was something she would have to do eventually. This was just the best time for her and Tobin to do this.

Ashlyn was hanging out with Ali and casually asked if everything was okay when Christen went back to the room to change for training. “Just a meds change, and I was checking Dawn had got all the details from the doctor. They want to try me out on this injection, and I am shit with needles. So either Dawn or Dr Brennan is going to do it for me.”

“Are you sure everything is okay? That sounds pretty serious if they are making you get injections.” Ali said.

Chris smiled at the defender. “I promise, it is fine. When Tobin gets here, we will talk about it. Just know I am perfectly fine.”

Utterly confused, the pair followed the forward out of the room. “Three days. Then we want an explanation.”

Christen rolled her eyes and they went down to training. She knew it was going to be a long three days.

* * *

Tobin arrived on the evening of the 30th. She was staying with the team for a week and she had called Dawn to ask about doing some fitness training with her while the girls were on the pitch. The trainer had allowed it, but only after checking it over with her doctor. Her medication wasn’t as harsh as Christens and it allowed her a bit more leeway even if she did have to take it for longer.

Tobin checked in before she texted her wife her room number. They were going to tell Christens four teammates what was happening. That way Christen had support in camp and a shoulder to lean on that was closer than her parents while Tobin was back in Utah. The four had proven themselves great friends and through everything that had happened, they knew they could trust them not to spill the beans.

Christen came in after dinner and had brought the four girls with them. Ashlyn didn’t let Christen hug her wife first, claiming best friend privilege and pulled Tobin to her. The group just chuckled and after they had all greeted the former soldier, they sat down. Tobin leant against the table and Christen sat on a chair while the four women sat on the bed.

“You gonna explain now Pressi?” Ashlyn asked.

Christen chuckled. Most of the team knew she had to see Dawn every morning, but only the couple knew why. Kelley and Julie looked confused until Christen filled them in about the needles.

“You have to promise this doesn’t leave this room.” Once they got that, Christen continued. “We have been married for 12 years. We have always spoken about the future and kids and now that Tobin is retired, we figured it was time to start. The medication is part of that process. The first part.”

Ali was the first to speak. “You guys are trying to have kids?” When they both nodded, the defender squealed and jumped onto Christen. “Oh my god! That is amazing!” The three others snapped out of their stupor and congratulated the couple.

“Nothing has happened yet, but we wanted you guys to know. Partly because Christens hormones are probably going to be all over the place for the next little while, but mostly because we really couldn’t wait to tell you. The rest of the team won’t find out anything until we get past the first trimester, but that could take a long time. We wanted you to know and we wanted to be able to talk about it to someone who wasn’t related to us.”

“This is so exciting!” Julie had missed Christen since she had left Chicago and was happier than anyone knew to be included in this little secret. It showed how strong their friendship was.

“Well, when it does happen, we are going to miss you Chris.” Ali said.

Tobin just laughed while Christen groaned.

“You owe me $100 babe.” Tobin cackled. The girls were confused so Christen elaborated.

“Need a better explanation. Okay, the medication I am on is so that when we get back to Utah, I can get my eggs collected. I am not the one who is going to be carrying the kid. At least, not the first one.” The girls’ eyes all swung to Tobin and the former soldier just grinned.

Julie was the first to say something. “Why the hell did I not see that one coming?”

Kelley hadn’t said much and was still trying to process it. “Wait. Christen is going to have her eggs removed, made into future kids and then Tobin is the one who carries them?” When she got a nod from Christen, she relaxed. “Okay. I am glad that is sorted out in my head.”

Ashlyn jaw was still dropped. “You right there, Ash?” Tobin asked. She snapped out of it when Ali poked her in the side.

“Yea. I just did not expect that at all. But now I can see it.” Christen chuckled before she got serious again.

“Please don’t tell anyone about any of this? We don’t want them knowing until there is actually a baby on the way. With everything going on, it’s just easier this way.”

Ali smiled. “They won’t hear anything from us. I promise.” Once Ali saw Christen believed her, she started talking again.

“When do they think you guys can try for the first time?”

Tobin smiled and shrugged. “Mid-November is when Chris is due back to have her procedure. A month or so after that. Whenever we are ready, and my body is ready essentially.”

“This is so exciting! We haven’t had babies around the team in ages. The gir-“ Julie was cut off by Kelley gasping. They all looked at her concerned.

“What is it Kelley?” Christen asked.

“You said first one. That Tobin will be carrying at least the first one.” Tobin grinned sheepishly as Christen nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking, how many are you planning for?”

Tobin shrugged. “We want a big family. Christen is one of three. I was always around lots of kids in the foster homes and loved always having someone else there with me, even if it was usually a shit place. My birth family, from what I remember, I had two older sisters and a younger brother. We always said at least three, but that could change depending on what happens.”

“Three kids?” Ash clarified.

Christen nodded. “At least. Well, it’s the plan right now.”

“They are going to be adorable. Regardless of how many you have.” Ali smiled softly.

“Does that mean we get to be Aunts?” Julie asked.

Tobin chuckled. “Yes. You get to be aunts and tell Zach he can be an uncle but there is no kid yet. So, cool your jets.” The girls laughed but were very happy at that news.

Kelley suddenly gasped. “Holy shit! Christen, you are actually going to be Mama Press! Mal and the kids are going to be so jealous!” Kelley started cackling, which set everyone else off. Tobin pulled her wife out of her seat and into her arms.

“Mama Press huh? You didn’t tell me you already had kids.” Tobin joked.

Christen grinned. “Just the one, but all her friends love me too. I’ll make them babysit our real kid and they’ll be fine. But if I’m Mama, what are you going to be? Mum, Ma?”

Tobin shrugged. “Probably Mum. Ma is too close to Mama and when they get older, then we will both get called Ma. I don’t really mind.”

Christen buried her face in Tobin’s shoulder. The four others jumped in on the hug and they just held each other for a few minutes.

Ashlyn was the first to break the silence. “I’m so happy for you guys. You have both been through so much, I am glad everything is good that you can take this step. I know we don’t talk about it a lot, but know that if you need anything from me, any of us, we will be there in a heartbeat. And thank you for trusting us with this.”

The room was emotional, and everyone was teary when the hug broke. Tobin burrowed herself into the goalkeeper’s arms and didn’t say anything, letting her actions do the talking. She eventually pulled away and the girls all silently agreed to move onto happier and lighter conversations.

They spoke about the camp and the Cup. How if they won, they would qualify for the World Cup next year and what their plans were. They talked until the four players had to return to their rooms for curfew, while Christen stayed behind with Tobin for the night. She had cleared it with Dawn and Jill and the couple were happy they had time to talk.

Christen and Tobin cuddled together in the middle of the big bed. They didn’t discuss much, they just chatted and caught up on what they had missed in the last few days. It was their time to just be, and they were hoping to be able to have half an hour every night to do so while on this camp. They fell asleep with Christen wrapped around Tobin, tracing the scars on her arms like she always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update may take a bit longer. I figured out the angst and i want to make sure that it is all completed before I start posting. That way no one is left hanging for an update because of me.


	14. CONCACAF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. Mistakes are all my own

Tobin only stayed in the team hotel for two nights before going back to Utah. She was going to fly to Texas for the semi-final and final of the CONCACAF Championship. As much as she wanted to stay for the entire tournament, she knew that she couldn’t. Christen had to concentrate on the training camp and Tobin was only a phone call away if she wanted to talk.

Christen didn’t play in the first match but Jill assured her she would get minutes in the second. The striker was placated but felt she had a case to prove when she did get a chance.

Christen played the full 90 minutes of the second match and scored a goal. She still wore the camouflage tape on her wrist for Tobin (even though she had retired) and she kissed it when she scored. Christen felt she had dominated and proven herself to Jill.

She was then left as an unused substitute in the third match and got no explanation or feedback as to why. Christen stewed all the way to Texas and the girls let her be. They all knew what she was feeling and that no words would help. They were very grateful when Tobin arrivedat the hotel

Tobin soothed her anger when she arrived in Texas after she let Christen rant and rave. The next morning before the team training session, she joined her wife on the training park to get more touches in.

Neither noticed the team turn up in small groups and watch them run drills together. They were blown away at the skill and control Tobin still had. As far as they knew, she hadn’t played since high school.

Eventually Tobin noticed the growing crowd and pointed them out to her wife. Christen pouted but made her way across without a fuss. Tobin just put all the gear she had borrowed back where she found it and walked off the pitch without a word. She wasn’t there to make waves, just support her wife.

Christen was pushing herself to ensure she was in a good stead for the World Cup squad, but she knew that there was a line that she couldn’t cross in her interactions with the coaching staff. No matter her frustrations, she had to play the team game. Tobin was worried about her wife but Christen assured her she wouldn’t lose her head.

* * *

The match against the Jamaicans was over by half time. The US were up 5-0 and were cruising at the break. There was no need for risks, so Jill made a half time change to rotate the squad. Christen got notice she would go on at the start of the second half at the 35-minute mark. She ensured her warmup was of high quality and she was focused and ready to fire from the start. No matter what Jill's reasoning, this was her chance to prove herself once more.

Jill spoke to Christen and wanted her to use her speed to get around the outside of the backs and get a dangerous ball in the box. She wanted the striker to exploit what she felt was a weakness of the Jamaicans and Christen wasn’t going to disappoint.

Christen immediately got involved in the game. She was whipping in crosses and making runs but none of her teammates were capitalising on it. It was frustrating the striker because while she knew they were up 5-0, she still had something to prove. She felt like the girls had taken their foot off the gas. Yes, they had a final to play in a few days, but this game was still on.

When Sonnett was subbed in, she brought instructions from Jill. “She wants us to sit back and conserve energy for the rest of the match. Don’t need to press to aggressively and we’ll see what we can get on the counter and good build up play. The games won and she doesn’t want any injuries.”

Christen groaned, frustrated. These instructions went against all her instincts.

* * *

Christen still did her best to create chances play positively. She was getting a few balls through in behind and if it wasn’t for some desperate cover defence, she would have a goal to her name rather than earnt another corner. She grinned ruefully and jogged across to take the cross. Her time would come.

The Jamaicans were still fighting, and the US had to be careful not to get complacent. They were defensive and conservative but didn’t look like conceding. Becky and Alyssa wouldn’t allow it.

Christen did her best to float away from the defenders and win the ball on the run when she was attacking. It was a good strategy and didn’t allow the Jamaicans to get close, but occasionally she had to fight for the ball. When she was defending, she was tough and happy to get stuck in and do the dirty work. Alex was the main beneficiary of that, as her quick balls won from the midfield put the striker through multiple times.

There was about five minutes left in the match when Christen chased down a ball from Lindsay. She was well in the opposition half and was heading straight for goal. She had a defender to the right of her and wasn’t balanced enough to shoot, so she took her touch away to the left and into the box. The Jamaican goalkeeper rushed off her line to close down the ball and Christens angle was narrowing.

Christen went to shoot just inside the box when the defender cut across the back of her and clipped her standing leg and she pitched forward.

Christen was falling forward and the goalkeeper was still coming through at full pace. The keeper was sliding to clear the ball out and got it cleanly, but her outstretched foot connected with Christens face. Unable to stop her momentum, the keepers’ opposite knee then collided with her ear and side of her head.

Christens felt both hits as well as her head smashing into the floor. The Jamaican defender landed on top of her and the momentum rolled Christen onto her side.

She tried to sit up but found her head spun when she tried. It hurt to breathe, and sounds were muffled. She could feel hands on her and she was talking to someone, but she didn’t know what she was saying. Her eyes were opening and closing of their own accord, but she knew instinctively she shouldn’t fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up ASAP


	15. Stay still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen is treated on the field and we find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think.

The ref had blown the penalty for the initial foul on Christen by the defender. It was a clear red card for a last player challenge and that was all she thought it was. She initially was unaware that anything more had happened than the trip.

Kelley and Julie had seen Christen take the two hits. They had bolted across the pitch and were the first to the fallen striker before anyone really knew what was happening. Kelley didn’t say anything to the Jamaicans as she moved through them and Julie went straight to Christens head. “Hey Chris. Don’t move honey. I’ve got you.” The striker groaned but Julie was happy she got a response. Julie was concerned as it seemed Christen was on her way to unconsciousness. Julie started supporting her neck and head softly. She knew it could be bad and she knew Christen shouldn’t move. 

Julie pushed her fear down and focused on keeping Christens head still while Kelley just dropped to her knees and got Christen to look at her closely. “Don’t close your eyes Christen. Keep talking to me. Tell me something about Tobin I don’t know.”

The striker on the floor tried to smile at the mention of her wife but the movement made her cringe in pain. “Hates shoes. Never wears them unless forced.”

“Is that right?”

Christen was looking into one of her best friend’s eyes and she knew she was safe, but the image was getting blurry. Kelley was begging the forward to keep her eyes open and on her but ultimately watched on helpless as they closed, and they didn’t want to open again.

“Fucking hell. Where is the bloody doctor?” Kelley was getting agitated and emotional and the two teams were starting to crowd the area. The ref had run to the players on the floor and called for the trainers as soon as she saw Christen. She had hoped the striker would get up immediately but realised that was not the case.

“Kelley, I don’t know. But you need to keep calm. At least until the doc gets out here.” Julie’s voice was wavering, and Kelley quickly did as she was asked.

Kelley was holding Christens hand, partly for comfort and partly to see if she responded to anything. “Christen, don’t try and open your eyes, but can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me? Just twitch a finger kid.” Kelley felt some pressure and she exhaled in relief. “Brilliant Chris. Keep squeezing it when you can okay? If you want to talk to me, you can.”

Dawn and Dr Brennan had run down the sideline and gotten as close as they could before officially being waved on. They hadn’t seen it but Christen wasn’t one to stay on the floor looking for a foul.

The Jamaicans were pulled away by their teammates as the medico’s arrived. The shock and devastation on the players faces were obvious. They didn’t even react to the red card handed out to their teammate.

Pinoe and Alex wanted nothing more than to go after the Jamaicans, even if it was illogical, but they had to keep their team calm and together. They pulled their team away and towards the bench, needing the support of their squad.

The ambulance crew was waiting for the signal from Dr Brennan. They were ready to run and expected to be called within the next few minutes, even if it was just to be stretchered off towards the changing rooms. The forward hadn’t really moved since she hit the floor. She was lying on her side in the Jamaicans box and the entire stadium could see her.

Julie spoke to the Doctor and Dawn and her voice betrayed her fear. “She was conscious when I got here but struggling to keep her eyes open and pained to talk. She squeezed Kelley’s hand not long ago, so she is still communicating.”

Dr Brennan knelt next to Kelley as he listened. He assessed the striker quickly and spoke quietly to her. “Christen, I need you to open your eyes for me. Can you do that?” Dr Brennan said.

She groaned again but her eyes didn’t open. “No. Hurts my head.” The doctor was happy he got a verbal response, but the quality of speech was poor. She was slurring her words and mumbling.

“Okay, that’s fine. Can you squeeze my hand?” A light squeeze.

He moved and checked her vitals and continue to try and get her to respond.

“Brennan.” The doctor looked over to the trainer who was talking to Julie about keeping Christens head still. She wasn’t going to take over if she didn’t have to. “Call the paramedics across. She needs to get off the pitch and we can treat her in the changerooms before deciding further. Her neck is stable, but I’d like it in a brace soon just in case. This isn’t something we can help with here. As soon as she is safe to be moved off, we move her.”

Dr Brennan nodded and quickly signalled for the paramedics. He needed extra hands and Dawn was right. Christen needed to get off the pitch as soon as she could. At a minimum, she was heavily concussed.

The two paramedics ran out with the stretcher bed quickly and they started to work towards getting her ready for transport. Another four were on standby and moving from the ambulance bay at the back of the changing rooms.

One got the backboard and neck brace out to put on the unconscious striker when they were ready. “Kelley and Julie, my name is Andrew. My colleague over there is Ryan. We are going to help Christen.”

The other paramedic, Ryan, spoke with Dr Brennan and he gave a brief overview of Christens medical history and what they had observed. Before he did anything else, he called for his colleagues on standby to enter the pitch. Four more men in uniform made their way onto the field and over to the group.

“Okay. We will get her in the neck brace while she is still on her side and comfortable, and then on the backboard. After that we will move her onto her back and then to the stretcher. We will take her into the changing room and do further assessments before we decide if she needs to go in the ambulance. I expect she will, but we can sort it out after. The priority is that we get Christen off the pitch. It needs to be done safely but as quickly as we can.” He waited until he got nods from them all before continuing.

“Perfect. Julie, Andrew is going to help you transfer Christen from your hands to the neck brace. It can be a slow process, but you will be fine. Kelley, can I ask that you step back. Andrew is going to need to be in your spot to help Julie.” Kelley nodded and Ryan smiled softly at the defender. “Brilliant Kelley. Can you sit back now and let Andrew in your place? You don’t have to go far.” Kelley shuffled back a couple of meters and just sat there staring. She couldn’t move any further if she tried.

Andrew leant down and spoke quietly to the striker who was still conscious. He grabbed her hand to get any indication of her responses. “Christen, I need you to squeeze my hand if you understand what I am saying.”

A light squeeze and Andrew grinned. “Brilliant. In the next few minutes we are going to put you in a neck brace. Just as a precaution. We don’t want you moving until we can clear you.”

Another light squeeze. “I need you to stay still but if you need something, squeeze my hand twice. Okay?” One more light squeeze and Andrew grinned again.

“We are good to go.”

He watched as Julie slowly moved her hands around to allow the neck brace to sit under the forwards neck. Andrew put the brace in position and the whole process should take them about 5 minutes. The transition was the hardest part.

Christen started to open her eyes again when Julie started moving her hands, but she kept still. She squeezed Andrew’s hand twice and he stopped the movement above him and leant down to talk to Christen. “What’s wrong Christen?”

“Want Tobin. Can you get Tobin?”

It was barely a whisper, but they heard it. “Who does she want?” Ryan asked.

Dawn answered softly. “Her wife. She is in the stands”

Andrew grimaced and shared a look with Ryan. “She can’t be wanting to move in her half-conscious state. We need her to stay still. She could get agitated and that won’t help her.”

Dr Brennan nodded and called for another member of the staff on his radio. “Get Tobin down to the changerooms. Christen will need her soon.”

Andrew leant down again and smiled. “You’ll see Tobin soon Christen. Keep talking to me. Tell me about her?” He was trying to distract the striker as they got the neck brace fastened and strapped onto the backboard. The strikers’ words were quiet and mumbled, and her eyes were only slightly open, but she was communicating with Andrew. It was a positive.

Once she was secured, they moved her onto her back and Julie was moved away. She made her way across to Kelley and the two were taken across to the bench to re-join the team. Both were teary eyed and looked broken. The image of the distraught pair walking across the pitch would be circulated worldwide. They were given special permission to leave the pitch and go down the tunnel to settle themselves but couldn’t go into the changing rooms. It was being cleared for Christen.

Dawn moved next to her Christen and took her hand. Christens eyes were open again and she was looking at the trainer. “Hey Christen. You’ll be okay. Don’t try and do anything, don’t try and move. Just stay still and listen to my voice okay?”

“I just want Tobi.” It was so slurred Dawn barely understood it.

Dawn cringed. “I know honey. But we are going to get you help and make sure you’re okay. I’ll be with you the entire time. The quicker we do that, the quicker we get to Tobin.”

Ryan turned to Dawn. “I need you to do everything you can to keep her calm and still. We need to get her strapped in and do a quick assessment now she is on her back.” Dawn nodded and kept talking softly to her charge.

Ryan could clearly see the swelling on her face and that was indicative of at least one facial fracture. The paramedic was glad the striker was still conscious, but he was certain she was heavily concussed. Of all the injuries, the concussion is what worried him the most. Bones could be fixed, and cuts stitched. Concussion issues could last a lifetime.

Christen just listened to Dawn talk and occasionally mumbled out an answer. They were about to move her too the proper stretcher so they could get her off the pitch when Christen opened her eyes fully and looked at Dawn. The trainer held her hand and was happy to feel Christen squeeze tightly.

“You’re going to be okay Christen. We need to get you checked out and the best place for that is the hospital. I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise. And I will get Tobin here as soon as I can.”

Christen just shut her eyes again after that and the group knew they needed to move. “Okay. we are going to lift her up. Keep a hold of her hand and lift with us if you can.” Dawn nodded and she watched as the five other medical professionals got ready to move her.

“On three. One. Two. Three.” Dr Brennan, Dawn, Ryan and Andrew and four other medical staff each took their part of the stretcher and lifted her as smoothly as possible to bed. Once she was settled and secured, they then raised it before they moved off towards the changerooms. The group of 8 medical staff did everything they could to keep it a smooth walk.

The entire stadium stood and clapped Christen off. She had been down for over 15 minutes and they were glad to see you was able to be moved, even if it was on a stretcher.

As soon as Dr Brennan asked for Tobin to go to the changerooms, she was found in the family section and US Soccer escorted her down towards the pitch. She was fighting her instinct to run to her wife and refused to go down the tunnel until she knew her wife was going to follow her. Tobin was terrified and the look on her face betrayed that.

Dawn kept talking to Christen during the walk, even if she didn’t respond verbally. She held her hand and occasionally got a light squeeze in acknowledgement. When they got closer to the tunnel, Dawn saw Tobin there and the woman looked terrified. She waved her across and the solider ran to her wife and took her hand from Dawn. “I’m here Chris. Stay still and listen to the doctors, okay? You’ll be fine. I’m going to be with you the whole time.”

Christen opened her eye and gave her wife a small smile before she squeezed her hand. Tobin kept her eyes on her wife and ignored the rest of the stadium.

As soon as they got to the changing room, Dr Brennan had to return to the bench in case something else happened in the match. Dawn stayed and quickly got Tobin’s attention and spoke quietly to her. “Stay strong Tobin. Focus on Chris and don’t panic. I will be here as long as I can.” Tobin nodded and then turned back to Christen. Dawn could see the terror on her face. She was sure in was mirrored by most of the team and the people in the stands.

* * *

“Tobin, can I get you to sit on Christens left side? We need to have close access to her injured side.” Tobin nodded and moved quickly.

“What is going to happen?” Tobin asked the men as she pushed Christens curls off her face. The striker was drifting in and out of consciousness, but the motion soothed her.

“We are going to assess her and then take her straight back out that door and into the ambulance which is out back. We couldn’t do all of our assessments on the pitch. We were more focused on getting her off there safely.” Andrew explained. “Ryan is in the process of hooking her up to oxygen and an IV. This is so we can give her fluids and medication if we need to. Two of the guys are going to get the ambulance ready to go as well.”

Andrew and Ryan then focused on checking for fractures and any signs of internal injuries while the two paramedics still there checked everything was set and ready to go. They could still see discolouration and slight shifts in some her facial features which was concerning.

“We are going to take Christen too hospital now. We need to get an MRI and have a look at what is happening inside of her head. It will check for fractures and anything else that may be a problem, but we do need to go now. I can’t tell you what her injuries may be, but I am pretty sure there is more than just a concussion. We are moving out of here in two minutes.”

“She will be okay though?” Tobin was trying to stay calm but her voice betrayed her fear.

Andrew didn’t know. “We will get her to the hospital and get a better assessment. I don’t have the tools or enough information to answer that right now. She has been responsive and spoken to us, which is a positive. But she has been in and out of consciousness. We need more information.”

Christen was prepped for further transport and on her way back down the tunnel before the match ended. She was loaded into the back of the ambulance with Tobin and Dawn just after the final whistle went. Dr Brennan received a text from Dawn to update them and to start organising a plan of attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up ASAP


	16. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the multiple updates. All mistakes are my own

Once the match was ready to restart, Alex converted the penalty and the US then played keep away for the rest of the match. As soon as it was over, the team barely shook hands with the Jamaicans. The US were off the pitch as soon as they could be and were back in the changerooms getting ready to go to the hospital. They didn’t care they were going to play in the final. In that moment, they cared about their teammate on her way to hospital.

US Soccer were aware it was a situation that they needed to address, and they were running low on time. They didn’t know what was happening and Dr Brennan was the best one to answer the questions that would be asked. The doctor went back into the change rooms after the match finished and was in Jill’s office when the team entered after the match. The team was quiet, unable to process what had just happened.

Jill walked straight into her office and closed the door. “What do we know Matt?”

“At the minimum, Christen has a really bad concussion but I wouldn’t be surprised if she has broken one of her facial bones. The swelling was indicative of it. She was in a bad state Jill. I don’t think I have seen something so terrifying on a football pitch before in my life. Not with this team.” He explained.

“You need to be with me to address the media. And we need to update the girls before they get to the hospital.”

Dr Brennan nodded. “I know. I don’t know how much it will help though. We don’t know anything for certain except she is on her way to hospital.”

“One of our team is on her way to hospital. Nothing will help. Let’s front the media so we can go check on her. How was Tobin when you saw her?”

“Terrified but holding it together. If she focuses on Christen, she will be fine. Kelley and Julie will also need to talk to someone. They were amazing out there, but that isn’t something that is easy to process.”

* * *

Christen was admitted immediately. She had an oxygen line and an IV for fluids, as well as a heart rate monitor. The neurosurgeon Dr Clare was already waiting for them, and immediately took control of the situation.

Christen was whisked away for an MRI with Dr Clare, to get a proper look of her head and see if there were any brain bleeds. That was the main concern at that stage. They could sort the rest out once they knew what was happening with that.

Dr Forbes, the general surgeon, ensured Tobin that they would do everything they could and let her know what the situation was as soon as they did.

Dr Forbes then directed Tobin to a patient room to wait. “Until we get the results of the MRI, we won’t know more. We won’t take the neck brace off her either, not until we are sure that she has no spinal injuries. I’ll be back in about an hour with the results. Christen should be back in about 20 minutes. Even if she does need surgery, they will bring her back here first. Dr Clare will need to get everything set up and organised before they go in. Our plastic surgeon is on standby as well, just in case.”

Tobin thanked the doctor and she left her in the room. Christen was due back in a few minutes so she just sat with her head in her hands, trying to collect her thoughts.

Christen was wheeled back in and she was awake. She smiled dopily at Tobin and Tobin felt slightly better. She brushed her curls back off her face and smiled down at her wife. “Hey honey. How are you feeling?”

Christen smiled dopily. “Tired and sore.” It was quiet and mumbled, but she was talking.

Tobin chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. “We will know more soon. I love you.”

“Love you too. More than cheese loves moons.” Christen croaked from behind the neck brace and closed her eyes. She was asleep immediately.

Tobin chuckled at the adorableness of her wife but was grateful she drifted off; her wife needed the rest. She hadn’t been sleeping well and it was nice to see her asleep, regardless of the circumstances.

Tobin flicked the television on to the news, unsurprised that her wife’s injury and being in the hospital was a leading story. She was about to flick it off when she saw Dr Brennan and Jill on the screen. She quickly put the volume on, careful not to wake Christen.

_“My name is Dr Matthew Brennan and I am one of the doctors for the USWNT. I will not be taking any questions, but I am here to give a statement about the incident tonight._

_Christen Press is currently in hospital receiving treatment with her wife at her side. The last update we received was that she was on her way to get an MRI. Our high-performance trainer is at the hospital ensuring that Christen receives the best care available. _

_On the pitch, she was responsive and partially conscious. She spoke to both the medical staff and the teammates who had been the first to her side._

_We are all worried about Christen and as soon as this is over, we are going to hospital to check on her. We all hope she is released soon and that there is a positive outcome from tonight’s incident. _

_I am sure this goes without saying, but please respect Christens and her family’s privacy. I don’t need to remind you how much they have gone through. We will update you when we know more, hopefully in the next 24 hours. Thank you.”_

Tobin watched the doctor leave and Jill only answered questions relating to the game or the World Cup they had qualified for. The only question she answered relating to Christens injury was whether she blamed the Jamaicans for it.

_“I haven’t watched it again, and I don’t know if I will be able to. But I know that from where I was sitting, it looked as though Christens legs got taken out by the defender and she fell forward. That was a foul. But then the keeper came and cleared the ball. I didn’t see what happened after the ball was cleared, but it was an attempt for the football. There was no malice or bad intent. The Jamaicans are shattered, as are we. It was a freak accident which currently has one of my players in hospital.” _

Tobin switched the TV off, took her glasses off and put her head on the bed. She knew she wouldn’t sleep for long, if at all, but it felt good to rest her eyes.

* * *

Dr Forbes and Dr Clare looked in on the Press’s an hour later and saw that Christen was asleep while Tobin was bleary eyed. They were holding hands and her patient was calm. Dr Clare spoke quietly with Tobin while Dr Forbes checked on Christens vitals.

“Tobin, the good news is I didn’t see any evidence of a brain bleed, but the MRI does show she has a few fractures. They are surrounding her right eye and there is as one behind her ear. Normally we could wait to see if they healed properly as they are fractures, not breaks. However, in this case I believe surgery is the best option. It will ensure that they are fixed and have a plan of care while we deal with the concussion that I am sure she has. I watched the hit and from my interactions with her, she almost certainly has a severe one.” Dr Clare gave Tobin time to process it before she continued.

“Once she gets out of surgery, the right side of her face will bruise quite wonderfully, and she will be in a bit of pain. I am taking her in soon, probably the next 20 minutes. When Christen wakes up after surgery, we will to talk to her. She can tell us more than any test can, especially about concussion. We will have to have a discussion when she is conscious about what is happening next.”

Tobin frowned. “Will she have any trouble seeing or hearing? You said the fractures are surrounding her eye and the one behind her ear?”

Dr Clare smiled softly. “I didn’t see anything on the scans that indicated that, but it will be something that is closely monitored both during the surgery and after. Tobin, I know this is hard, but you need to think positively about this. She has no brain bleeds, just fractures and probably a cracking concussion. Yes, she needs surgery, but it could be a lot worse.” Tobin thanked her and she left to prep for surgery. Christen needed the surgery and she needed to make sure that everything was in place for when she got out.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Dr Forbes found a lot of women wearing US Soccer gear in the waiting room. She had taken Christen up to the operating wing and had been checking on Tobin. Some were pacing, others were holding their heads in their hands and a few were asleep. No one was talking. She checked her watch and confirmed it was almost midnight.

“Can I assume you guys are here for Christen Press?” She asked. They startled and she smiled. “I’m Dr Forbes. One of Mrs Press’s doctors. You do know visiting hours are over, right?”

They all started asking her questions over the top of each other. She didn’t answer any of them and just waited them out. When they were finally quiet, she spoke again. “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you anything because you aren’t family.”

There were groans from most of the team at that answer. “Dr Brennan and Dawn couldn’t tell us anything either. What about Tobin? Can she tell us?” A blonde asked. Dr Forbes was about to answer when she heard movement behind her. Tobin walked into the waiting room and was quickly assaulted with noise. She jumped back, spooked and the girls quickly reigned it in.

Dr Forbes left the group and went back to check on her other patients. She would talk to Tobin about that reaction when she next saw her if she felt the woman wanted to address it. That was not a normal reaction. She knew who Tobin was and what she had been through, the whole country did. This time in the hospital would be tougher on Tobin than anyone knew, and Dr Forbes was happy to help where she could.

* * *

“How is she?” Sonnett asked.

“She’s in surgery. They have to fix some fractures. Thankfully, she has no brain bleeds that they can see.” Tobin slumped in a seat and hung her head in her hands.

“How long will the surgery be?” Julie asked while Kelley held her hand. The two hadn’t separated since the end of the match.

“A while. They didn’t say for sure but probably most of the night. There is already some bruising on her face that will just get worse over the next few days.”

“What can we do?” Allie asked.

“Nothing really. There is nothing we can do but wait. Go back to the hotel, Chris would kill me and you if she found out you were here. You need sleep and you can come back in the morning. You have a final in a few days.” The girls could tell the soldier was hurting and didn’t want them to see. Most reluctantly left to go back to the hotel and Ash promised to pack some gear, so they had some clothes for later.

Julie and Kelley refused to move, even when Jill tried to move them. “I’m not doing anything until I know she is okay. You can suspend me or yell at me, it won’t change anything. I’m staying here until I see her with my own eyes.” They were the first words Kelley had uttered since the incident. No one fought her on it.

Once everyone except Kelley and Julie had left, Tobin called her parents and updated them on Christen. She then turned off her phone and tried to sleep for a bit longer. She knew that the next few days were going to rough and Christen would need her.

* * *

* * *

Christens surgery took 7 hours. Kelley and Julie only went to the hotel after they saw her back in the hospital room the next morning. They had to see for themselves she was going to be okay.

Dr Clare explained to Tobin what had happened during the surgery. “It went really well. I had to shave a part of her head near her ear to get better access, but you won’t be able to see that right now. The right side of her face is covered in bandages, including her eye and ear. There are stitches and some staples sealing her wounds. She will have a few scars, but we will see how they are when we take the bandages off.”

* * *

It was almost 2pm when Christen woke up to a room full of people she didn’t know and Tobin. She had a shocking headache and felt extremely ill. Tobin noticed and quickly grabbed something for her to vomit into.

“What is happening?” She rasped out as Tobin helped her sit back.

One of the people she didn’t know spoke. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“Team breakfast before the game.”

“Nothing after that?”

“No. What’s happening?”

A nice doctor smiled at her before she kicked a few of the extras out of the room. “I’m Doctor Clare. In the match last night, you were involved in a nasty collision. You took some big hits to the head.”

“What? How?”

“Chris, let her talk. It’s okay.” Tobin held her hand and tried to soothe her.

“You had some fractures. We repaired them in surgery last night. You also have a nasty concussion to go with them. There will be a bit of scarring around your right temple, ear and eye socket from the surgeries. Currently you have a bandage over your right eye which is why you can’t see from that eye.”

Christen tried to process the words but couldn’t. Tobin spoke simply to her and made sure she listened. “You hurt your head really badly. The right side of it got hit a few times and you were unconscious. The doctors fixed everything they could when you were in surgery, now we just have to wait and see how it goes.”

Christen nodded slightly at her wife. “The right side of my head and face is fucked up?” She was asking for clarification.

Tobin chuckled and kissed her knuckles. “Maybe just a little bit. We may even have matching scars, but you will be fine. We will stay as long as we need to make sure you will be fighting fit.”

Dr Forbes wanted to coo at the couple. “Dr Clare and I are not going to release you until you pass all the concussion tests and neurological scans that we need to do. This concussion is serious, and we are not taking any chances. I would get comfortable Christen. We are not going to risk anything. You had a big surgery Christen. We will take this as slow as we need to.”

Christen nodded drowsily. “I understand. Did we win the game? My team will be happy visitors if we did.”

Tobin laughed and the doctors finally cracked a smile. “They did indeed. 6-0 and you played well when you were on there. The girls were here until midnight to see you, so I think they will be happy we have a plan of attack. They were worried about you.”

The doctors left after that comment from Tobin. Tobin and Christen spoke quietly about what was going to happen and their plans before Christen drifted off to sleep. Tobin was pretty certain Christen wouldn’t remember much of the talk, but at least she was talking.

* * *

After Christen fell asleep, Tobin called Dawn back to the hospital. She came with most of the team after dinner. Christen was in and out of consciousness, but she smiled whenever she saw one of her teammates. Julie and Kelley burst into tears when she smiled at them with an open eye. That caused Christen to frown and they quickly ensured her they were just happy tears.

It had been almost 24 hours since the incident and Dawn asked if US Soccer were able to put out a statement on their behalf. Tobin directed her to Dr Clare who helped draft the statement but made sure that they knew Tobin didn’t blame the goalkeeper. Yes, it was a foul but what happen to Christen was a freak accident.

** **

* * *

The first couple of days in hospital were long. The girls knew Christen would be overwhelmed if they all came at once, so they came in pairs and threes when they could. They were still preparing for the final. Christen appreciated that they kept coming, especially since she felt most of the time that they were there, she was asleep.

Tobin wasn’t used to being still, didn’t like hospitals and hated seeing her wife suffer. She refused to leave Christen alone and the girls could see how much she was struggling. When she was asleep, one of the girls would take the soldier for a walk or to get a cup of coffee just so she got out of the room. Very rarely would she stay away for more than half an hour.

Christens concussion was severe. She had memory problems and if she moved too quickly, she felt ill and dizzy. Christen was confined to the bed or a wheelchair and the lack of progress was worrying Tobin. Dr Clare assured her that brain injuries were unpredictable and that this was okay. They were being cautious, and Tobin saw she had good moments and bad ones.

“Tobin, concussion symptoms can last for months. Christen is also healing from surgery and in pain from the fractures. I am not surprised it is taking so long.”

Christen just wanted to go home and believed she would feel better out of the hospital. Tobin just wanted what was best for her wife and knew it was better to be in the hospital with doctors nearby.

They did get some good news regarding her fractures. Dr Clare said they didn’t require further surgery, but ice and pain killers were necessary for the foreseeable future. The bandage was removed from her eye to check the incisions and showed the right side of Christens face slowly changing colour. The bruising was severe, and her eye was swollen shut. Tobin couldn’t see the cuts and stitches through all the bruising, but she knew they would be there when the bruising faded. They re-applied the bandages and covered her eye once again, so she didn’t stress anything.

* * *

Christen wanted to go and watch the team play in the final, but she knew she would be unable to. Her concussion was keeping her essentially bedridden and she knew it wasn’t smart to test it. Christen did manage to get the match on television and was planning to watch it from her hospital bed.

Tobin chuckled when her wife fell asleep in the first 20 minutes and missed the rest of the game. She would make sure her wife could watch a replay when she was up for it.

The ceremony was celebratory but every interview that was conducted with a US player mentioned that they were missing a squad member. Christen was a big part of that team and she did a lot behind the scenes with the players. She was a focal point of their positive culture and a few had been lost without her.

Tobin jerked back when Jill mentioned the impact Christen had on the team. She never knew the coach cared that much about her wife. Christen always felt she had to fight for every scrap and steal just a little bit more.

Eventually Christens phone started buzzing with messages from the girls. Tobin just let it go. It wasn’t her phone and it wasn’t her place to read the messages from her teammates. She just got her own phone out and sent a photo of Christen sound asleep to the girls and congratulated them. She asked them to come visit in the morning and talk to Christen in person. The striker would appreciate it more than anyone could know.

* * *

Christen slept through the night and was still asleep when the girls arrived. Tobin asked them to wait out in the waiting room while she woke Christen.

Tobin lightly brushed Christen curls off her face and spoke softly to wake her up. She had found it was the best way to wake the striker back when they were in college and hungover, but it worked just as well with a concussion.

Christen smiled and slowly opened her eyes. Her right eye was still bandaged up, but she could feel it open slightly underneath it all.

“The girls are here for a visit. You up for it?”

Christen frowned. “Aren’t they playing right now?”

“No honey. You fell asleep early. The game was yesterday. They won 2-0.”

“I wanted to watch that. Why didn’t you wake me?” Christen was pouting and Tobin just smiled.

“Because you needed the rest and last night was the first night you didn’t wake up halfway through in pain. We can watch a replay together or the girls can tell you what happened if you want?”

Christen nodded and Tobin went out to get the girls. A few looked a bit worse for wear, but she made sure they knew to keep quiet and calm. “She is still sleepy and honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if she just fell back to sleep. Try and stay to her left so she can see you. Her right side is still bandaged up.

The girls followed the instructions closely and spent about an hour chatting with their injured comrade. Christen missed their concerned looks and silent conversations. She was just happy they had won and played well. Rose had to describe her goal three times to Christen, and each time she did so it was with a smile on her face trying to hide her worry.

Eventually they did have to return to the hotel and go through a debrief with Jill. They all hugged the striker and before they left Alex presented her with her winners’ medal. Her smile was blinding, and it lifted everyone’s spirits to see it. They insisted on a proper winners’ photo with their entire squad and the team crowded the bed to be in it. Christen was happy and the girls were glad to see it.

Tobin thanked them for coming and they assured her that a few of them would come visit over the next few days before they had to leave. Ash hugged her and let her know that she wasn’t leaving until Christen was, and neither was Ali. Tobin choked back tears and just nodded to the keeper.

The girls knew a bit about concussions, but when they returned and voiced their concerns to Dawn, the trainer gave them a more in-depth explanation. It was terrifying to hear exactly what could happen to someone with a concussion. It also eased their fears about Christen. What she was going through wasn’t worse than normal. It was almost expected and considering she had multiple fractures as well, their expectations on her recovery were changed. This wasn’t something that would keep her out for a few weeks to a month. This could take longer, and they were okay with that. They all just wanted Christen to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concussion awareness week gave me the inspiration for this, as well as personal experience. Let me know what you think and I hopefully will get the next chapter up in a few days.
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxoxo


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to Utah and visit Dr Matthews for an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this one! Part of the big update in multi chaps...   
hope you all enjoy!

Ashlyn and Ali stayed in Texas with Christen and Tobin after the team begrudgingly flew back to their homes the next day. They didn’t want to leave their teammate even though they knew they couldn’t do anything to help. Kelley had gone to Utah to help organise their house for them when they arrived, and Julie had to fly home to see Zach. She promised to try visit the forward when she back in Utah.

Christen wasn’t recovering quickly. The concussion was worrying the group more than the surgery and fractures were. There were slight improvements, but not the big leaps they hoped for. The striker was not allowed to fly which impacted when she was able to be released. It was a long drive back to Utah.

Ashlyn and Ali took turns sitting with Christen and taking Tobin out for a coffee or a walk. The soldier was struggling more than she let on while Christen was in the hospital. She was extremely happy to have her friends close by. They kept her sane and helped her more than they realised. She wouldn’t have been able to help Christen as much as she had without them propping her up.

8 days into her stay and four days after the team had won the final, she woke up feeling a lot better. Tobin immediately called for the doctor, slightly concerned about the radical change. Dr Clare assessed her and smiled at the concerned wife sitting by her patients’ side. “Concussions are funny things. Let’s hope we continue on this positive path.”

The day after Christen started feeling better and more herself, Dr Clare removed the majority of the bandages. The swelling had reduced, and she could see out of both eyes again. The incision sites still had stitches in, but they would dissolve soon. Her face was discoloured but it was progress.

Christen ended up in the staying in hospital another 4 days after the bandages came off before Dr Clare was happy to release her. She still got headaches and bright lights hurt her eyes, she struggled to walk for longer than a couple of minutes, but she no longer got dizzy and light-headed. Her concussion was still causing issues, but the fractures had started to heal. The latest scan hadn’t shown any brain trauma and Christen was cleared to be released. All her staples were removed while the stitches had started to dissolve. The scars stood out on her skin. Christen didn’t care about scars and didn’t do anything to cover them up. They were part of her, and she wore them with pride. They showed she had survived.

Dr Clare and Dr Forbes had spoken with Tobin on multiple occasions about how best to help Christen when they were back home. The striker was essentially on bed rest and not to push herself. Tobin knew her wife wouldn’t, she was a cautious person by nature. Christen would go through every protocol and test she needed too to make sure she was healthy before she went back to soccer. She wouldn’t take an unnecessary risk.

Ashlyn had spoken to US Soccer without the Press’s knowing and asked them to help organise transport back to Utah for the five of them. It would be a long trip, but they weren’t going to let Tobin rent a car and drive Christen with no support.

US Soccer came through and had a minibus to take the group to Utah. Tobin just thanked the couple and they feigned ignorance, which she chuckled at.

Christen couldn’t fly for at least another month and she wanted to go home desperately. Christen wanted to be back in her own space. She strongly believed being home was going to help her more than any medicine would. They got home just before the end of October and Christen was ready to sleep in her own bed.

* * *

Christen, Tobin, Ashlyn and Ali all walked through the front door of the Press’s house and felt a weight drop off their shoulders. Ali and Ash were staying with them for two days before they flew back out to LA for camp on November 1st. Christen immediately went to have a shower while Tobin and Ash ran out to get groceries.

Christen came out with her hair wrapped up in a towel and wearing sweats. Ali was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea when Christen joined her. The defender knew that Christen had something she wanted to share.

“Ali?”

“Yea Chris?”

“What if I don’t make it all the way back? What if I don’t make it too the World Cup because of this?”

Ali sighed and held the forwards hand. “You will Chris. Because you are the hardest worker I know. If it takes you months to get back, then it takes that long. But there is no way in hell you aren’t one of the 23 best players for the US. God forbid you don’t get picked, then you push for the Olympics and the next World Cup. You can try again. But it will be fine Christen. You have so many people supporting you and wanting you to succeed. Use them to prop yourself up if you need to. We will always be there for you.”

Christen wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m just worried and I can’t concentrate on the worry because I can’t concentrate on anything. I feel out of it and out of control. And I hate what this is doing to Tobin. I don’t think she has really slept in a couple of weeks.”

Ali pulled Christen in for a quick hug. “Babe, your brain is a battered and trying to reset and recover. You are allowed to be a bit out of it. Besides, I don’t think it is just you that has Tobin not sleeping. Yes, she is focusing her energies on you right now, but that isn’t all it is. It is just part of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“The last time Tobin was in a hospital for that long she had just been tortured for a week. She hates feeling helpless and she hates watching you suffer. It is probably bringing up some memories which are haunting her. The bruises and the surgeries, the long waits of not knowing. Tobin is a doer. We dragged her out of the hospital, just so she got to do something. She will be better now that you guys are home. She will find a project, something to fix or break or paint. Her mind and body will be busy, and she will be okay.”

“I just wish I could help her, even though I can’t do much. I haven’t felt like this since after the World Cup. She would get stuck in her head for hours, and I couldn’t do anything. All I wanted to do was talk her through it, but she rarely said two words when she got like that. Now I can barely remember what the last conversation we had was about, let alone if she spoke much.”

“I remember. It was terrifying watching her just sit there in silence, fighting her memories. But now, she talks about it. Just keep her talking to you and keep her out of her head. Even if you have the same conversation five times a day. Her main worry right now is you. Show her you’re okay and there won’t be a problem.”

Christen just put her head on Ali’s shoulder, allowing the older girl to hold her. “Just think. This time next year you could have your own little one in your arms. Keep focused on that and you will be okay. Not on soccer or the World Cup, but your future family.”

* * *

Tobin and Ashlyn came home to a quiet house. They quickly put the groceries away and went hunting for their partners. Tobin chuckled and Ashlyn cooed when they found them curled up on the couch together. Christen was asleep and using Ali as a bed. She was sprawled all over the defender who was just fiddling with her phone.

“How is she?” Tobin asked.

“Feeling better now that she is in her own home.”

“Did she talk to you about what’s going through her head?”

“She is worried about whether she will make it back for the World Cup. And she is worried about you. And she is worried about not being able to concentrate and the concussion wreaking havoc.”

“She will make it back, no doubt. She is one of the best 23 easily and she works so hard. It’ll just be a confidence thing. And she always worries about me. I just need something to keep me busy. Being in the hospital gave me too much time to think.”

“That’s what I said. Don’t be surprised if she gives you a list of chores to do around the house.”

Tobin chuckled and then went back into the kitchen with Ash to cook dinner. The pair hadn’t said too much about everything that had happened, but Ash knew that wasn’t their relationship. They could have the deep conversations and bare their souls, but quite often all the other needed was the company and support.

* * *

Ali and Ash only left when they were sure that Christen was settled back in and on her way back to healthy. The fact it coincided with having to go to camp was unimportant (Christen knew they would have stayed longer if they could have).

When squad was announced for the November friendlies on Halloween and Christen wasn’t on there, the public was concerned. They knew what had happened but hadn’t heard another update since the day after the injury. US Soccer stated she was out with injury but didn’t elaborate on what was happening. They left that up to Christen and Tobin.

Christen quietly put out a statement thanking everyone for their well wishes and prayers, but that she was unable to attend the camp because she was still recovering from her head injury and was unable to fly for a while. She asked for privacy and explained that when she was well enough to play again, she would be the first one at camp. She received love for that, but got even more after Tobin high-jacked her Instagram. She posted a photo of her snuggled up under heaps of blankets on the couch, the scars and bruising on her face clear to see. She was smiling softly at Tobin, Ashlyn and Ali who were sitting in front her on the floor. Ash and Ali were playing Mario Kart aggressively, while Tobin was just looking back at her wife with a smile. They could all see the love in their eyes. **_‘she is getting better, I promise - TPP’_**

* * *

“Christen, Tobin, come on through.” Christen and Tobin quickly left their seats and followed Dr Matthews. They had already done all the blood tests and check-ups with the nurse and were just waiting on the doctor.

“Okay, I’ll jump straight to it. Dr Clare and Dr Forbes ensured that while you were in hospital they kept up with your injections. When you got home, I am assuming Tobin continues with it?” At their nods, Dr Matthews smiled. “Good. I just wanted to check. All your test results point to that, but I must be sure. Now, I am happy to do the egg extraction tomorrow. That isn’t an issue, but I do want to have you under observation at the hospital. In your particular case, I need to. As you have had surgery recently Christen, and still have a concussion, we need extra monitoring both before, during and afterwards. I would like you admitted tonight, we can do the procedure tomorrow morning and then hopefully you can go home the day after that. I want to get an MRI and just monitor you after the procedure. Just as a precaution.”

Tobin nodded; happy the doctor was taking every precaution possible.

Christen was really growing to hate hospitals but knew this was necessary. She was just happy she was allowed to have the procedure and their plans hadn’t been derailed too severely. “How many eggs are you going to take and how long will my recovery be?”

“I will extract 8 eggs. We will put them all through the IVF process and then in about a month, or whenever Tobin’s body is ready, we will insert the healthiest ones, the ones with the highest chance of taking. I’d expect you out of the hospital the day after the procedure. The medication should be out of your system about 48-72 hours after that. I want you to come in for an appointment at that time and we can go from there. You won’t be able to do much with your concussion and fractures, but you will be fine when you are cleared from them.”

Christen nodded her acceptance and the doctor smiled. “Alright. I will have the receptionist call the hospital and get it all sorted for you. You just have to go home, pack a bag and then go across. I will see you tomorrow.”

Tobin and Christen left the office both nervous and excited. “It’s really happening Tobi.”

Tobin smiled across at her wife. “The next step in the journey. Let’s get home and get packed. We have a date at the hospital.”

* * *

Tobin didn’t tell anyone that they were going into hospital other than her family. The girls were in Europe, far enough away that it wouldn’t help and to just tell Ali was unfair to her. Christen had gone through the procedure and was just resting. They had done another brain scan and found the fractures healing well and no sign of any brain bleeds. She felt well enough to go home, but Dr Matthews wanted to keep an eye on everything for one more day.

The pair were asleep on Christens hospital bed when Tobin’s phone rang. Tobin sprang upright but Christen slept right through it. She snuck out of the bed and put her glasses on before walking out into the hallway. She saw she had a FaceTime call from Alex coming through. Tobin answered, aware that the girl would keep calling until she did.

“It is 1am. What do you want?” Tobin grumbled. She was slightly startled when not only Alex, but what sounded like half the National Team started talking. Tobin rolled her eyes and hung up.

The phone rang again, and she answered it. They were quiet this time. “What is so urgent that you needed to call me at 1am?”

“Is Chris okay?” Alex blurted out.

Tobin was still sleepy, so she was confused. “She is fine. Sleeping, like I should be. Why wouldn’t she be?”

“We saw she was admitted to hospital yesterday! We woke up yesterday to photos of you both walking in with a bag and the media was saying stuff and asking us questions about it. And then we didn’t hear anything. We called Ali and she hadn’t heard from you either.” Alex exclaimed.

Tobin facepalmed. “Oh right. That. Yea she is in hospital. The doctor wanted to run some tests. She had another head scan to check everything out. We’ll be home in the morning. Just wants to keep an eye on her for the night.”

Julie, Kelley and Ashlyn’s knew that they had probably gone in for the procedure and were beaming in the background. Julie looked like she wanted to blurt out something so Kelley put her hand over her mouth and dragged her away. The girls didn’t notice.

“That’s good. Everything gone well with the tests?”

Tobin shrugged. “I think so. She has been feeling a heap better since we’ve been home. Her concussion seems to be better and her face hurts less. The swelling has reduced, and she can almost fully open her eye now. The bruising is better, but it’s still hanging around. We won’t know more for a couple days.”

“Can you call us when you’re both awake? We want to say hello and see her with our own eyes. Sorry for waking you, but we were freaking out.”

Tobin just smiled sleepily. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t think about telling anyone because you weren’t in the country. I should have given you a heads up. That’s my bad. Thank you for caring.”

“Always Tobin. Go to bed. We will see you in the morning.”

Tobin smiled and hung up. She went back into her wife’s room and found her frowning in her sleep. She got back into the bed and pulled her wife to her chest. She smiled as Christens face relaxed and she snuggled into her chest.

Tobin kissed her wife on the forehead and closed her eyes. She would rest while she could.

* * *

The chat with the team the next morning was short but loving. The girls were on their way to a training session, but they all said hello and sent their love. Christen just told them to beat Scotland for her. They promised they would. “We even have your tape to wear, Chris!”

Mal and the kids were missing Christen and they spent longer talking to her than most. Christen promised that they would see her soon and she would be back on the field the second the doctor cleared her.

Sonny asked Tobin if she could call her at some stage, and the soldier was happy to hear from the defender at any time. She wasn’t sure what it would be about, but Tobin felt the defender looked up to her. She was happy to help the kid out however she could.

* * *

Christen and Tobin got back to their home and relaxed for the next couple of days before they went back to see Dr Matthews. Christen was in a great mood because the girls had beaten Scotland 1-0 the day before and played really well.

Dr Matthews ran a battery of tests but Christen couldn’t read her expression to see if it was good or not. The last few days free of medication had been good and she felt better than she had in a long time.

“Christen, everything looks good. Your levels are back to within a healthy range and you haven’t reported anything concerning. It all looks positive and moving in the right direction.”

Christen beamed at that news and squeezed Tobin’s hand tight. “And the procedure? Did it all go well?”

Dr Matthews smiled. “It did. We have 8 eggs ready to be treated. Considering Tobin hasn’t had any issues with her medication, I don’t see why we wouldn’t be ready to try the first implantation on the 20th when we originally discussed. We will have to do a physical assessment closer to the date, but right now I can’t see a reason why we wouldn’t be able to go ahead. Depending on how healthy the embryos end up being, we could implant more than one. I’d probably have two healthy ones ready to implant, even if we just use the one.”

Tobin and Christen were swallowing back tears. “That’s amazing. We could have twins?”

Dr Matthews nodded. “Yes. We can implant up to four, but it is no guarantee they will be successful. I won’t know until I see you on the 18th for your next appointment and we can plan out the next step.”

Christen and Tobin went out to lunch to celebrate their good news. They started discussing their future in earnest. They could see where they were going next and they loved the look of it. Christen started crying when she was talking to her Mum on the phone, so Tobin had to take over. She was smiling the entire time and asked her to tell Channing, Tyler and Dad for them.

The couple took the afternoon and explored Utah more than they had been able to. They strolled through parks and found new shops. Their future looked bright and they celebrated that fact.

* * *

Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley and Julie were extremely excited to here that the procedure had gone well. They didn’t ask about when they were going in for Tobin to get her results or the implantation done. That wasn’t something that they needed to know. The next time they would hear anything about it was probably at the three-month mark, if it failed or if one of the Press’s (cough *Christen* cough) couldn’t contain their excitement if something happened at camp.

Christen was informed her fractures had healed in the middle of December, but the concussion was lingering. She was allowed to go to camp in January if called upon, but they would be monitoring her closely.

Her concussion had improved, and she no longer felt confused or lost time, but Tobin did have to bring her focus back to the present on occasion and her eye was bothering her. Her vision would blur, or she would see black spots in her vision. Her eyes were sensitive to light and after a long day or just a bad one, she could be found in a dark room or with sunglasses on, so she didn’t get a headache. It came and went but they weren’t sure how long it would stick around. Christen wore her glasses instead of contacts too help release the strain on her eyes. It wasn’t fun but she knew it was something she had to let settle on her own.

Christen had a few scars on the right side of the face from the surgeries. She had fractured her orbital bone, part of her temporal bone behind her ear and her frontal bone. Her right temple junction was also bruised. The scars bracketed her eye and looped over her ear where her hair had been shaved. Over time they would fade to white lines but currently they were purple and red against her dark skin. Christen wore makeup most days but she didn’t make any special effort to cover them up. She had survived two brain surgeries and she was proud of that fact. 

Tobin was a doting wife and refused to let Christen do a thing for almost two weeks. It drove the striker bonkers but she knew it was just the way her wife was. Eventually Tobin started to ease back on her over protectiveness. Christen was improving rapidly, she just had a few little things holding her back. Tobin would still try and do everything she could to ensure Christen did as little as possible and the striker let her think she was getting away with it. It would all even out eventually.

* * *

Tobin’s appointment went perfectly and in consultation with Dr Matthews, they decided to implant only one embryo. It was healthy and had a high chance of attaching. Three of the embryos hadn’t been viable and they still had four left for future attempts.

Tobin went through the implantation procedure on the 20th as planned. The Press’s ensured Christmas and New Years were stress free. They were alone in Utah and they enjoyed the peacefulness. They did have a follow-up appointment on the 4th for a blood test and ultrasound to find out if they had been successful, but that wasn’t thought about. They celebrated themselves and all they had accomplished and survived. 2019 was going to be amazing. They were sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one; i dont like characters being hurt either but i have found i write crappy situations a lot better than happy one. 
> 
> I said earlier that something shitty was going to happen. this is what I decided on. 
> 
> Concussions are nasty, I have had multiple. All of the symptoms that Christen has had in this story, I have had. I was unable to play sport for over 4 months because of a concussion. I was flipped on my head and have no memory of the day it happened and the week afterwards. I was off work for 3 weeks.
> 
> If I get one more concussion, doctors are seriously considering not allowing me to play contact sport anymore. 
> 
> This 'arc' is in here because I refused to write about something I know nothing about and a very touchy subject. I mentioned what it was a few notes back. concussions, i know. 
> 
> I love getting your feedback, I really do. But asking me what kind of sick monster i am is not on. That is hurtful and unneccesary. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant and I know it is literally one person who is on a guest account, but I felt like I had to explain myself. I wrote almost 12000 words in a short span of time so you werent stuck waiting for it. 
> 
> If i was a 'monster', i'd make you wait.
> 
> I love writing this story, I really do. It is different to what I have ever written. I like happy endings and good fluff. But a story this long (in my opinion) needs some angst otherwise I am going to get bored writing it and you are going to get bored reading it.
> 
> It is like 4pm in Sydney and a lot of you are probably going to wake up to a lot of updates and this rant, but I needed to get this off my chest. 
> 
> Words hurt. You don't know that what you write could really affect someone. Reading that review hurt, because yes I did make Tobin go through some serious shit but that isnt the point. I am not a monster because I chose this route. I am a 22 year old girl from Sydney who decided that maybe something she experienced that is getting a lot or airtime at the moment could be used in this story.
> 
> Read anything else I have wrote. I am pretty sure my happy and sappy writings are some of my worst.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter (not the note.) 2019 is looking good
> 
> ellaaa25


	18. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out if Tobin is pregnant, Christen rejoins the National Team and they have a discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words. They definetly made me feel better.  
Sorry for the rant, it seemed to be the trigger after a lot of shit went down in my life
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own!

**2019**

Christen was called into the National Team camp starting on the evening of the 4th in LA. She had liaised with Dawn and Dr Brennan since she had been partially cleared in mid-December and they were happy she was able to join the team in camp. She had been doing a bit of individual training to get back into it and it would continue under their guidance. Her concussion symptoms were still there but reducing in frequency and ferocity. Until it was completely gone, she would not be allowed near a football.

Tobin rarely had to bring her focus back to the present anymore, but she still had her issues with the light sensitivity and her vision was still not 100%.

Tobin wasn’t happy that her wife would be away until the end of January, but it was a World Cup year and camps were going to be held more often. Christen felt she had to fight her way back into the squad after her injury, even though Tobin assured her she was one of the best 23 and would be on the plane to France. She knew she had the quality, but she had mental barriers to break down as well.

Christen had a special headgear/headband made to protect her face and head. It covered most of her forehead, her right temple, ear, part of her eye socket and behind her ear to ensure the fracture sights had a bit more protection. It covered all her scars and the parts of her face and skull which had been surgically repaired. When she tested it out and found it didn’t limit her vision or manoeuvrability, it lifted a weight off her shoulders she didn’t know was there. She knew it was a freak injury, but she also knew it would be better for her to have it protected in advance so nothing like that happened again.

* * *

Tobin’s appointment with Dr Matthews was the morning Christen had to leave. Tobin hadn’t felt nervous in a long time. The army hadn’t allowed for nerves as fear was the overarching negative emotion and courage was what you lived on. She hadn’t even felt nervous asking Christen to marry her. She had been eager to see Christen again after Syria and anxious in crowds. Nerves weren’t something she was used to dealing with but sitting in that office waiting to hear if she was pregnant or not, the nerves came back with a vengeance.

Dr Matthews was smiling as she called them back in, so she relaxed just a little. “Tobin, Christen, congratulations. Your bloods indicate you are pregnant. I do have to do an ultrasound to see how it’s going. We won’t be able to hear a heartbeat, but you will be able to see your little one.”

Tobin eagerly bounded to the table and got herself sorted. Christen came and held her hand and they watched the monitor closely.

Dr Matthews smiled. “If you look closely here” she pointed to a dark spot on the screen, “you might be able to see that little blob. That is your baby.”

“Actually?” Christen gasped.

“Yes. That is your son or daughter.” The doctor gave the couple a few minutes before she cleaned Tobin up and sent them home. “If you have any worries or questions, call me. I want to see you in four weeks, February 1st. We should hopefully be able to hear a heartbeat then. I’ve got some information for you guys to read and some books I think you should buy in the meantime.”

Christen and Tobin walked out shocked, unable to believe it.

Tobin drove her to the airport for her flight to LA. Once she had gotten all her bags out of the car, Tobin wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her goodbye.

“Are you going to tell the girls? Ash and them?” Tobin whispered.

Christen shook her head. “Not yet. Right now, I can’t process it all. I just want to keep it to myself and work on football for a bit. When I get back from Europe it will be 6 weeks and we will know if they are still in there. After that, maybe. Promise me you will take care of yourself?”

“I promise. I won’t work too hard, but I’ll keep busy. Hopefully I don’t get any morning sickness while you are away, but who knows? If I have any questions, I will call Dr Matthews and I will talk to you every day. Now go. I won’t be the reason you miss your first camp of the year. It will be the talk of the town if you don’t show.”

Christen groaned. “Fine. This is harder than I thought it would be.”

Tobin chuckled softly. “I think that’s because you aren’t just leaving one person at home, but two.”

Christen wiped the tears from her eyes. “I kind of thought our bad luck would continue and we wouldn’t be pregnant this time. I think I am in a bit of shock. Until we get to 12 weeks though, I’m going to be worried.”

“Me too. Don’t stress about me. I’ll be fine. If I need anything, I’ll call our family or Ali. She is in Orlando. You’ve got all the girls with you. Don’t be afraid to lean on them, even if you don’t tell them why.”

“I’ll call you so often you’re going to be sick of me.”

“Not possible. I love you, but seriously you need to go check in. Your flight leaves soon.”

Christen kissed her deeply before sighing. “I love you too. I’ll call you when I get to camp.”

“Say hi to everyone for me. And keep an eye on Emily if you can. She is going through some stuff. When you get back, we can figure out the rest.”

Christen nodded, kissed Tobin one last time and then turned and walked into the airport. Tobin leant against the car and watched her go with a smile on her face. Once she could no longer see her, she got in the driver’s seat and went to the shops. She grabbed everything on the list from Dr Matthews before she went home.

* * *

Tobin spent the week that Christen was in LA reading and researching. Once Chris flew to Europe for the pair of friendlies, Tobin started looking for things to do. She reorganised the kitchen, tidied the already clean house. She was still working out daily, but not as vigorously as she had been before. She had started drawing again and found it therapeutic. She was also designing things and sketching out her ideas. Tobin didn’t know if they would ever leave paper, but it was amazing to dream.

One day on her run, Tobin passed a music store. It was small, quiet and unassuming. Tobin had no idea what drew her to walk inside, but she walked out with an acoustic guitar and a beginner’s manual. She went home and started to teach herself how to play guitar. Music had never been something she had been interested in, but Tobin became determined to learn. She alternated between playing the guitar and drawing, finding both activities freeing and engaging.

* * *

Christen was worried about Tobin. Her wife had never been good with time on her hands. They spoke as often as possible while she was in LA and Europe. One day, Christen noticed a change in her wife. A positive one. She was grinning about something but refused to tell her what it was. Christen was thankful that Tobin hadn’t had any trouble with morning sickness as of yet. Tobin joked that it would only happen when Christen was there to hold her hair back.

* * *

Christen was only allowed to train individually and under Dawn’s personal guidance while she was in Los Angeles. It was mostly fitness and strengthening, no ball work allowed. Christen could feel eyes on her whenever she was doing something new. Dr Brennan checked her every day for concussion and symptoms. Even if something small was off, Christen told them. She wasn’t taking chances. Regardless of what she was doing at training, she wore her headgear to get used to it. It was a comfort and helped her feel secure, even if she was just running laps.

There were sessions where she only walked slowly around the pitch with Dawn and had her sunglasses firmly attached to her face. Those were the days her eyes weren’t reacting well to the bright lights and it was giving her a headache. Jill even allowed her to wear them in meetings if it hadn’t gone away.

One gym session she stopped halfway through a set and ask Dawn to take the weights from her. The trainer did so immediately, and the striker quickly went to her bag and grabbed her normal glasses as she sat against the wall. “I don’t have my contacts in and my vision in my right eye suddenly blurred. I felt out of whack like I was going to lose my balance. I’ll be okay in a few minutes.”

Her time in LA was used to get her re-acclimated to physical activity and to gauge how her concussion was going. They were hopeful by the time they returned from Europe she would be cleared to re-join the group for scrimmages. They had planned to give her as much help as possible to get her up to speed.

The girls were excited to have Christen back in the fold, even if it was in a limited capacity. They lightly teased her about how often she spoke to Tobin, but she just waved them off. Once they got to Europe, Dawn was happy for her to re-join the group technical and tactical sessions on the pitch, but no contact was allowed.

US Soccer kept her well away from the media commitments. She wasn’t going to be playing in either match and there was no need for them to speak with her about it. She was there to ensure she was ready when she came back to play in the future. Christen was grateful. Her teammates had mentioned that they had been asked about her and if she would be playing. It wasn’t something she wanted to deal with.

Her headgear wasn’t mentioned or teased. It was a reminder that she had been through a lot just to get back to this point. The girls could see the scars on her temple, forehead and under her eye from the surgeries. She didn’t hide them. The fact Christen was smiling and happy to play soccer again was amazing. It took a different type of strength and resilience.

Julie, Kelley and Ash assumed that nothing had happened with the next step of IVF. They weren’t going to ask but considering Christen was going to be away from Tobin for almost a month, not one of them thought they had gone through with the implantation. Christen didn’t bring it up either so they all let it go. It wasn’t any of their business anyway.

* * *

Christen was cleared for light contact training two days before the match against France. Her vision hadn’t wavered in almost a week and she hadn’t reacted poorly to bright lights since before she left for Europe. Being able to contest a challenge at training and get stuck in felt amazing to the striker. She didn’t slide, go anywhere near the ground or an aerial challenge, but she felt better about her progress.

Christen knew a big indicator that she was mentally ready to play was if she could put her head on the ball. Even if it was just a soft one, it would be a huge confidence boost. With Dawns permission, she asked Pinoe to chip balls in for her to head after the last training session and the captain did so with a smile on her face.

It took Christen 17 attempts to put her head on the ball. She was unaware the whole team was watching her try until the girls swamped her when it went in the net. There were no defenders and no goalkeeper, but she still finished it off. They wanted to celebrate that the striker had finally broken through the first mental barrier.

(Christen would still pull out of more aerial challenges than she contested in future training sessions, but she was working on it. It would be something that she would have to work on for the rest of her career.)

* * *

The team flew home on the 26th, but they weren’t being released from camp until the 30th. No one on the team was happy with that, especially since they were due back for the next camp on the 8th of February. It was a World Cup year, but it was a lot of time away from their loved ones. Christen spent her downtime on the phone to Tobin now that they were back in the same country. She liked hearing about her days, it was where she wished was. The only positive about staying longer was that Dr Brennan cleared her fully to train with the team, scrimmages included. Playing and being eligible for selection was up to Dawn and Jill. But it was one step closer.

* * *

Christen was on the first flight out and arrived in Utah at 8am on the 30th. Tobin was bouncing at the arrivals gate waiting for her. She bounded over and gently wrapped her wife up in a hug. There were a fair few people around, so they didn’t say much as they walked back to the car.

They caught up on the drive home. Christen spoke about the issues they were having with US Soccer and how it was escalating, the girls and the tension around the squad. There were talks about legal action and a fight for equality with the men’s team.

Tobin let her vent about the girls and the stress of the camp. Christen had been holding it in because she didn’t know who was listening when she spoke about it at camp. Christen had also tried to stay in her own rehab bubble, but it was noticeable that there was greater tension between the team and staff. Once she had settled back into her seat, calmer than before, Tobin spoke about how her month had been.

Boring.

She hadn’t had any issues with the pregnancy which Christen knew. Tobin had lamented about being left behind and being bored more than once, which made Christen laugh. Tobin did promise to show her what she had been using to fight the boredom since she had been gone.

Tobin led Chris into the house and sat her on the couch. She then ran to their bedroom and came back with a guitar.

“Since when do you play guitar?” Christen asked, bemused.

“Since like two weeks ago. I am absolutely crap, but it gives me something to do. It is fun actually.” Tobin started playing around on the guitar and Christen just smiled. She watched her wife enjoy the simple act of strumming her fingers along the strings. She hadn’t seen Tobin that content in a while.

Eventually the guitar was abandoned and Christen dragged her wife into their bedroom with a grin on her face. Tobin just smirked and let the door slam behind her.

* * *

The next morning, they went to the café on the corner of their street and found a tucked away booth so they could talk. They had gone for a walk together and were making tentative plans and thinking to the future.

Christen tucked herself under her wife’s arm. “We wanted at least three kids. And we wanted them close together, didn’t we?”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. A couple of years maximum. That way they aren’t just siblings but close enough in age they could be close friends as well.”

“Right. If everything goes perfectly, we will have a healthy baby later this year. If we plan for another one in 2021 that gives us two. In 2023 we could have a third, but we would still have two embryos to use.”

Tobin’s eyes went wide. “Are you saying you want to use all the embryos?! That is 5 kids if they all work! And what if we got twins?”

Christen tried to calm her wife down. “Whoa babe. Settle and breathe. I’m not saying we use all of them, I’m saying that we have that option. I was just trying to get a timeline set in my head. Don’t panic on me.”

Tobin sat back and exhaled, relieved. “Sorry. I know we said three kids minimum, but I figured we’d discuss any more once they were here or at least further down the line. I started spiralling.”

“It’s fine babe. You good to keep talking about it?” Tobin nodded and Christen smiled. “Brilliant.”

Tobin got back on track and started doing the math in her head. “That means, if everything goes perfectly, we’d have three kids at the 2023 World Cup, or I’d be pregnant with the last one at it.”

Christen nodded. “I know.”

Tobin frowned. “What about you? I know we decided I’d carry the kids while you played, and that is awesome because I am really excited about it, but you were hoping to play for the National Team until at least the 2024 Olympics. It would be great having the kids see their Mama kick ass, but do you want to carry one of your own?”

Christen shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. We would have the option to, but I’m not sure if I want to. If our plans go perfectly, and let’s be honest, they usually don’t, we will have three kids by that time. I think I’d still like to play for the NWSL and maybe slowly transition into an athletic trainer role. Hell, if I am still playing well and getting good minutes, I may not retire from international football.”

Tobin nodded. “Okay. So that is something we decide closer to the time then? The next few years we can set up a rough plan for. Take it day by day but have an idea for the next little while.”

Christen smiled. “Sounds good. Right now, I’m planning to play at the highest level for as long as I can. When I lose my drive for it, we can reassess. First thing I have to do is get back on the pitch this year for the World Cup. If I don’t, things may change again.”

“You will. No way they wouldn’t pick you.” Tobin then exhaled loudly. “Did we seriously just decide we are having at least three kids before 2024?”

Christen chuckled. “Yep. At least, we are going to try too. Travelling is going to be fun.”

Tobin groaned. “I don’t even want to think about that. Okay. Next question. We know what you are going to be doing work wise for the next five years. I don’t know what I am going to do, especially if we are having kids. I know stay at home mum is an option, but I think I’d go stir crazy and I am pretty sure I am not built for it.”

“You aren’t. You struggle to sit still after an hour at the movies.” Tobin conceded the point with a bark of laughter. “Well, you do have the option to consult with the army. But is that something that would make you happy?”

“It is an option, but I don’t think it is my first choice. I just think about my skill set and my degrees. I can’t think of anything they could want me to consult on that would be good for my conscience.”

Christen frowned. “I didn’t think of that. What about designing and inventing things yourself? I’ve seen some of your doodles and designs. With your degrees, you could really do well with it. It would allow you to work from home and work on your own ideas at your own pace.”

Tobin sat back with a thoughtful look on her face and Christen continued. “You have the smarts, the drive and the time to do it. It could be anything, but you’d be able to use the creative side of your brain as well as the analytical and mathematical. You’re kind of a genius Tobin. Working for yourself may be perfect for you. I watched you in college when you were designing things for your classes. Your brain took you in so many different directions and avenues I couldn’t keep up, but the end product was spectacular.”

Christen gave Tobin a few minutes to think about it as she ordered another coffee to go for herself. She came back to the table and found her wife smiling at her. “What?”

Tobin chuckled. “I love you. I never would have thought to try and create my own stuff and bring my ideas to life. I’d just keep them as dreams. I’ll have a think about it, but I like the idea of it. It’s a different kind of freedom.”

“I’m glad. As long as you are happy, I’m happy. You ready to go home?”

Tobin nodded. “Absolutely. I need a nap because someone kept me up most of the night.” Tobin cheekily kissed her wife on the temple as she stood up.

Christen just shrugged. “I’m not even sorry. I hadn’t seen you in weeks and you played the guitar for me. Besides, you weren’t complaining.”

Tobin barked out a laugh. “No. I definitely was not.” The couple walked out of the café hand-in-hand with matching smiles in their faces. Everything was looking up and they couldn’t wait till their appointment in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting into fluffiness which is great! Let me know what you think!


	19. Couldn't we just get to dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen is cleared to play again, the team has some big decisions to make and there is a reveal or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Hope you all enjoy this longer chapter. I combined a couple because it seemed to fit better than 4 1200 word chaps.   
I dont own anything and all mistakes are my own

Their 6-week appointment with Dr Matthews was on the 1st of February. Tobin was confident that everything was fine. She hadn’t any severe morning sickness yet, but some smells did make her feel nauseous and she was missing coffee terribly. Christen wasn’t helping by having multiple cups a day, but Tobin did like kissing her with the taste of coffee on her tongue. Christen had noticed that, and an extra cup a day wasn’t going to harm anyone.

Dr Matthews brought them into her office and Tobin quickly situated herself for the ultrasound. They held hands as the doctor pointed out both blobs on the ultrasound. “There you have it. Everything looks good, they are a good size.”

Christen and Tobin cried when they heard the heartbeat. The quick thumps were music to their ears.

Dr Matthews did warn Tobin that she would probably find that she had more issues with smells and foods going forward. Tobin just shrugged. “It’s worth it.”

* * *

Tobin flew with Christen to LA for the next camp and stayed for a week. Afterwards, she was going to visit their parents and update them on what was happening. She would be 8 weeks along and they weren’t going to tell anyone before they told Cody and Stacy.

Christen loved having Tobin with her. The team was allowed to stay in the same room as their spouses for the first week, which was one of the main reasons Tobin was there and hadn’t gone straight to Palos Verdes. The pregnant Press was clingy and loved being able to cuddle with her wife. Christen wasn’t complaining and loved how close Tobin was, while Tobin knew her wife loved doting on her. Yes, they did have to deal with light-hearted teasing from the team but neither cared. They were in their own little world and were taking every minute together that they could.

While the girls were at training, Tobin spent her time with Ali who had come with Ash. Tobin was bemused as to why the defender wasn’t in the squad, but Ali was resigned to the fact her international career was all but over.

Ali had a feeling that Tobin was extra giddy and clingy for a _particular_ reason, but she didn’t say anything. She just smiled knowingly. They would tell her when they were ready.

Cody drove to LA to pick Tobin up. The pair had always been close, and Tobin loved having that extra time with her father. She didn’t tell him anything about the pregnancy as much as it pained her. She was waiting until Stacy was with them and Christen could call in.

Tobin was facetiming with Christen so that they could tell them together. The forward wasn’t happy in camp now Tobin had left and had locked herself in her room to talk to Tobin and her parents. She was laughing and crying at her parent’s reactions, slightly upset she couldn’t be there herself. She was hoping to see the three of them at the games for the She Believes Cup, but that was almost a fortnight away. They hadn’t wanted to wait any longer. They wanted to share their good news.

After the call was finished, Christen sat back and sighed. She was glad they had told their parents, but she wished she could some of the girls. It pained Christen to keep it a secret. It was an amazing thing and while there were risks, she wanted to shout it from the rooftops regardless.

However, it was the middle of camp and a very stressful one at that. The issues with US Soccer were growing and the group was tense. Christen knew she had to keep her head down and work. She was in a precarious position and needed to solidify it before she broke any news. It pained her but she would do it. Besides, she wouldn’t say anything to anyone before she discussed it with Tobin.

Christens roommate, Mal, had been exiled for the evening so Christen could speak with her family and was hanging out with the other kids. Mal, Lindsey, Rose, Emily and Sam were sitting around the pool discussing Mama Press and the other players. There was tension between the playing squad and the US Soccer staff. They had heard mentions of legal action but were staying out of it. Until one of the vets brought them into the fold, they were just going to go with the flow.

* * *

Christen was cleared to play competitive matches and be eligible for selection a week before their first match of the She Believes Cup. She was excited but also nervous. Christen felt she had a lot to prove, both to herself, to the team and to Jill. When she told Tobin that she was a possibility of playing in the tournament, the soldier quickly booked flights and accommodation for the three matches. She wasn’t going to miss Christens first foray back into national level football. Christen was grateful and Tobin just shrugged when she thanked her. “There was no way I was missing your return. It is almost like a second debut.”

* * *

Christen got 15 minutes in the first match and was happy with the way she played. She did what was required of her, she got stuck in and even put her head on the ball. The headgear was comfortable and didn’t hinder any of her play. Personally, Christen felt she played well, but the tension within the squad wasn’t conductive to good team play and it was a team sport.

Christen had been held out of media appearances in the lead up to the tournament by US Soccer so she could focus on her return, but after the first match she was specifically requested for an interview by ESPN. It wasn’t focused on the team and their performance, that interview was taken by Jill and Alex, but her personal return and play. Christen was hesitant but knew it was something she needed to do.

She smiled kindly at the reporter who grinned back. “Christen. Lovely to meet you. I’m Cass Mead.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“This interview won’t be long. Just a few questions about how you felt out there and how you are traveling. If there is anything you don’t want to answer, feel free to just skip it.”

Christen nodded and relaxed her shoulders. When she got the signal from Cass that they were live she smiled softly again.

“I’m here with US striker Christen Press. Christen, you haven’t played competitively since you were stretchered off the field in Texas over four months ago. The 15 minutes you played today looked electric. Do you feel you were up to the pace of the game after having such a long time away from the pitch, or do you have more to find?”

Christen was impressed. It was a good question that wasn’t invasive. “I do think I was up to the pace. It helps it was only 15 minutes and I was allowed to get my feet wet rather than thrown in the deep end. But I have been with the squad since January, even if I had heavy limits on my workload. For most of this month I have been back to full training with the girls. This was a great first hit out and I hope that I can build from this in the next two matches.”

“Since your return to the squad, you have been on the injury report as suffering from concussion. It was removed earlier this month, but is that all that it was?”

Christen nodded. “While I was with the team in January, I was still suffering from the concussion and the symptoms were hard to shake. It was the only thing that was still lingering. Everything else had healed really well by the end of December. This month the symptoms finally seemed to clear permanently but the medical staff have been really diligent to ensure I’m fine to play.”

“Concussions are nothing to joke about. This headgear you have, is that to protect from future injuries?”

“Yes and no. This is something that gives me a bit more protection in the case of a head clash or something similar, but I did have to have surgery to repair some of my injuries. This is to help ensure they don’t get bumped out of alignment as well. Precaution as well as protection.”

“One final question. Our boards at ESPN have you as one of the best 23 players in our National setup. Now you have returned to the field, how confident are you that you will make the squad for the Cup?”

Christen shrugged. “Right now, I am just focused on the next two matches and ensuring I am in the best position to play if Jill calls upon me. We have more camps in the near future and hopefully I am able to attend. The World Cup is close, but there is a lot of football to be played between now and then. I want to be there, and the coaching staff know that. We just have to see how it plays out.”

The interview was over, and Cass thanked Christen. “That was brilliant. Hopefully I get to speak to you again.”

Christen shook her hand before going back to the changing rooms. She hated interviews but they came with the territory.

* * *

After the match, the team had some time off to get dinner with loved ones before they flew to the next match in the morning. Christen and Tobin had asked Kelley, Julie, Ali and Ash to join them for dinner and the group were excited. They hadn’t been able to have a proper conversation all camp and they were due for a big one.

Conversation was easy and the group had the type of relationship where you could not talk for six months and when you saw each other again, nothing had changed. Tobin was talking to Julie about Chicago and Kelley was trying to get the soldier to break her concentration by talking in a stupid voice to Ashlyn. Christen and Ali were above all the childishness and were watching in amusement at their friends.

Christen had her arm around the back of Tobin’s chair and she was extremely protective of her wife. She had pulled her chair out and was quite clingy. Tobin just went with it and let her wife worry. She knew she had been the same not too long ago with her concussion and that nothing she said would settle her down.

The girls got all the way to the start of dessert before Christens overprotectiveness caused Kelley to make an offhand comment. She had been biting her tongue all night but lost concentration momentarily. The striker had gone to help Tobin stand so she could go to the bathroom even though she was quite capable to do so herself. Tobin had just rolled her eyes and smiled at her wife while Kelley spoke her mind.

“Oh my god Chris! Tobin isn’t even pregnant yet and you are already hovering. Give her some space girl.”

Both Press women froze and looked at each other in panic, which caused all four to react. Ali just smiled knowingly, Ash gasped, Kelley was quiet, and her eyes were wide while Julie just sat there with her jaw dropped.

Ash was the first to recover and spoke to the still standing couple. “Holy shit. Are you…?” She couldn’t even finish the question and they were all waiting for one of them to say something.

Tobin just chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. Christen put her arm around her wife’s waist and smiled. “We were going to tell you after dessert…”

All four of them squealed and jumped up to tackle the now laughing couple into a hug. Kelley was apologising for saying what she did while Ali exclaimed that she knew it weeks ago. Julie pulled Christen out of the hug and spun her in circles while Ashlyn held her best friend close to her.

It took the group five minutes to sit down. Tobin couldn’t stop grinning and Christen felt better now her friends knew. By the time dessert was delivered and then devoured by Tobin and Ali (the four current USWNT players knew that if they had one bite, Dawn would make them pay) the group knew everything that the couple did. Which wasn’t actually a lot. They knew how far along they were, (almost 10 weeks) and that there was only one future child. That didn’t stop them from dreaming and talking about the future.

They spoke about France and the Royals. Tobin’s comment about wanting to raise their family in LA was sobering, because unless there was a new team joining the league, Utah was as close as they could get.

Kelley and Ashlyn argued over who was going to be godmother and neither Tobin or Christen had the heart to tell them that Tyler and Channing would both probably get that title for their eldest.

Julie asked for permission to tell Zach and they eagerly allowed it. Julie called her husband on the spot and put the phone on speaker for Tobin to break the news.

“Uncle Zach! Where are you?”

_“Uncle Zach? What are you talking about Tobin?”_

“I assumed since Julie is going to be an aunt, that you would be Uncle Zach?”

_“Yea duh, but you have to have a ki… wait? Are you pregnant?”_

“If I wasn’t, calling you Uncle Zach would be pretty stupid.”

_“This is amazing! CONGRATS! You are going to be the best mum holy shit! I get to be an UNCLE!!!”_

“You better not get my kid into any stupid shit Ertz.”

_“I’ll just get them playing football.”_

“You’d better not.”

The conversation did run on a bit longer than they had anticipated, but the other girls were crying in laughter at the interaction between Tobin and Zach. The two fought like brother and sister but no one else could insult the other for fear of bringing the wrath upon themselves.

Ali and Ashlyn pouted considering that they lived in Florida and Christen and Tobin would most likely split their time between Utah and LA. Christen just rolled her eyes and said they had spare bedrooms for a reason, which made them cheer.

Kelley was practically begging to babysit when they were in Utah, and even though their outward reaction was “no way in hell” internally they knew their child wouldn’t be safer with anyone else.

They stayed in the restaurant for so long that they closed it. They walked back to Ali and Tobin’s hotel before the players continued on to their own. Christen pouted as she had to leave her wife behind, while Ali had to deal with a tired and hormonal Tobin. A tired and hormonal Tobin meant a teary Tobin and Ali held her giggles back as she led her to her room. She had snuck her phone out of her pocket and was recording the sleepy woman.

“Come on Tobin. There is nothing wrong.”

Tobin sniffed and pouted. “I don’t know why I am crying and I don’t like that you are seeing me cry, which is making me cry more.”

Ali chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Hormones kid. They are shitty and you are in for nine months of this, at least.”

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Tobin had unlocked her door and plopped herself on her bed. “Why wasn’t there a disclaimer?!”

“You want kids, you get hormones. That’s the deal Tobi.” Ali was so glad she was able to record this. It was gold.

Tobin groaned. “Fine. This kid owes me one.”

Ali laughed. “I thought you wanted at least three?”

Tobin glared but she was still pouting so she looked like a mad puppy which was adorable. “The other ones are going to be nicer.”

Ali just rolled her eyes and wished her goodnight before she went to her own hotel room. She watched the video and laughed before she sent it to Christen.

_You may need to tell your wife what the deal is. She is trying to negotiate about hormones._

* * *

Christen minutes increased in the next two matches. She got 35 minutes in the second and a whole half in the third. While the teams’ performance in the She Believes Cup left something to be desired (they drew with Japan and England, while only beating Brazil 1-0) her personal play improved with each match. She was grateful her wife had been in the stands cheering her on. It would have been a daunting injury to return from without her there.

Tobin was leaving immediately after the final match. She was flying home to Utah to get the house organised and tidied. She knew Christen was needed with the squad and didn’t want to distract her. There were going to be some tough conversations had amongst the playing group.

After the final whistle went, Tobin hugged her wife over the fence and wished her luck. Christen kissed her quickly before she hid her face in Tobin’s neck, refusing to move back.

Tobin chuckled and held her tight. She moved her head so she could whisper in her ear. “You’ll see me in a few days. The girls need you now.”

Christen groaned but turned her head slightly so Tobin could hear her. “It could get messy. If it blows up in the next few months, I don’t want the stress around the pregnancy.”

“Okay. Then I’ll stay away from camps in the future until it settles a bit. The girls need you to back them on whatever plan they take. And I will back you. I always have and that will never change. Trust yourself to make the right decision. You always have had good instincts and intentions. Believe in them.”

Christen kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

Tobin chuckled. “I love you too. Now go join the girls. This was a tough tournament and I don’t think they are used to that. Show them it will be fine, that there is good from the bad. You’ve been through something like this before. But, you can also show them that the world outside of football is good as well. That future is bright.”

Christen frowned. “You mean…”

Tobin smiled and nodded. “If you want. We’re almost at 11 weeks. I’m happy for them all to know if you are. Obviously, they can’t tell anyone, but if you want them to know I don’t mind. You guys are going to be fighting for the future of women’s sport and equality. The fact the future is from within their own team is a bonus they will not have expected.”

* * *

After the last match’s debrief and rundown, the entire squad went back to the hotel and sat in the conference room alone. For over an hour they debated and argued about whether it was the right time to sign the lawsuit. The idea had been floated and discussed, but after what had happened at the cup and the tension between players and management, they knew change was needed.

They backed themselves to perform at the World Cup and prove their case. They weren’t just fighting for themselves; they were fighting for the kids and the future.

Pinoe made sure they all knew it was a choice to sign. “No one in this room has to sign this if they don’t want to. Do not feel like you are being forced into this. If you do not want to, do not do it. Some of you have a lot more years in football than we do. This is a fight for equality and for the future, but the near future could get messy.”

Christen was one of the first to put her name down, and every player in the room followed suit. She had stayed out of the deeper discussions for the most part, just listening and learning. When she spoke, her words meant something. Whatever she did, was thought out and exact. She wanted equality and she wanted it for her kids. She was going to fight for it, for her family, for her future.

For three hours, they had lawyers go through what they were submitting and why. No one was regretting their decision to sign, but some did look nervous. The lawyers assured the players that they had a strong case and US Soccer needed to come to the table. They wouldn’t suggest such actions if they didn’t.

* * *

It was almost 1am when the lawyers left, and the team was still in the room talking. Some players were dozing, others researching and googling words the lawyers had used that no one understood. Carli groaned and stretched before she stood.

“We aren’t doing this for us. I know I will probably not see anything out of this, but the kids and young ones here might. If not them, the girls in high school just trying to improve or the grade schooler who still wants to beat the boys. We are putting women on our backs, the future on our backs. It won’t be easy, but we need to start the conversation.”

The girls nodded and Carli smiled. “Now that all the serious stuff is out of the way, does anyone have any good news to share? Honestly, it could be a cousin three times removed got a puppy, I don’t really care. Just something good.”

The girls all chuckled but no one really expected anyone to speak up when they heard a voice from the middle of the room say;

“I do.”

The girls turned to the striker who looked surprised she had spoken. Christen was wide eyed and slightly dazed. She had the perfect opportunity present itself and her exhausted mind had taken it. She shook of her own shock and smiled tightly. “I have news. It isn’t public knowledge, like 10 people know, so it doesn’t leave this room.”

The girls weren’t sure what news she could possibly have but made their promises. The striker was smiling and ever since she had returned to the team in January, she had been different. Happier, lighter and seemingly more in love with Tobin. 

If it was any other couple, they would have given the pair a lot of shit for the sappiness. But it was Christen and Tobin, and as Rose put it, ‘they were couple goals’. It was both sickening and cute.

Once the girls settled Christen took a deep breath and spilt the beans.

“Before Tobin deployed for the last time, we sat down and had a big talk about what we wanted to do and when. We have been married for almost 13 years and we had spoken about a lot over that time, but we did revisit some stuff and make some proper plans. When Tobin did retire and was home for good, we had another talk and we decided to make one of the things we had dreamed about a reality. I guess you could say we put our plans in motion."

Mal and a few others started asking questions so fast that Christen couldn’t keep up. Alex whistled to shut them all up and motioned to Christen to continue.

Christen smiled at her fellow striker and started tearing up when she thought about what she was about to say. “Later this year, there aren’t going to just be two members of the Press family living in Utah, because uh, Tobin’s almost 11 weeks pregnant.”

“OH MY GOD!” “THAT IS AMAZING”

The girls started crying and squealing before they pulled Christen up out of her chair. She was passed around the room for hugs and congratulations. She wasn’t able to say much because she was smiling so widely.

The ‘kids’ pulled her into their own hug. Mal, Sonnett, Lindsay, Rose and Sam swarmed her and refused to let her go for over five minutes. That allowed the other girls to talk. 

The kids eventually pulled themselves away from Christen and went to some of the older players for a hug. The forward was smiling but Ash and Julie still pulled her into them. “You good?”

“Yea. It’s just overwhelming.”

The girls spent the next hour talking and asking Christen questions about the baby and Tobin. She answered what she could but eventually there was nothing left to tell. She refused to let them call Tobin and badger her about it. It was almost 2am and she’d be back in Utah by now.

* * *

They arrived back in LA on the 8th of March and submitted the suit. Christen had to go straight back to Utah, but the majority of the squad stayed. Pinoe and Alex were the faces of it, and they weren’t going to back down. They were in a different stage of life to Christen and were able to champion the cause more than she could. Christen would speak if they needed her too, if they needed another voice to be heard. She was the calm in the storm, and she steady the ship. If they needed her to come out, she would be there in a heartbeat.

They were expected back in camp on the 22nd of March. The girls were going to be professional and do their job. It was up to US Soccer to do the same.

* * *

Tobin had her 12-week appointment on March 15th, and they were officially out of the first trimester. Tobin had had a pretty easy ride so far, only having a mild case of morning sickness, an affinity for peanut butter and pickle sandwiches as well as suddenly hating eggs.

The appointment went perfectly, and Dr Matthews wanted them back on the 22nd of April for their 17-week appointment. They would be able to tell what the sex was then. Dr Matthews gave them photos of their baby and the girls made sure that they had enough copies so if one got damaged or lost, they had a few spares.

Tobin wasn’t showing yet, but her abs were slowly disappearing and becoming pudgy. No one would guess that there was a baby growing inside of her. Because she was so fit and strong, Dr Matthews wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t start showing until the 14-week mark. She expected it would be obvious by the 16-week mark.

* * *

When Christen got to camp, she breathed a sigh of relief when she found she was rooming with Julie. Ali was back in the fold (much to her shock) and Ash and Kelley were there as well.

Tobin wasn’t coming to another camp until after the squad was announced for the World Cup. It was a stressful place to be at the moment and neither of them wanted any of that around the pregnancy. After this camp and the April friendlies, it should calm down.

Tobin was already researching the best ways to tell the team, Christen wasn’t getting a look in. She got the pregnancy reveal, Tobin got the gender reveal. Tobin had claimed it was only fair and Christen couldn’t say no to her wife at the moment (or ever).

Ali, Ash, Kelley and Julie were talking with Christen on the first night and asking about Tobin and the babies. “We won’t find out the sex until the end of April, early May, if the ultrasound can pick it up. Tobin has been pretty good. She can still work out and she hasn’t had too many weird cravings. The morning sickness isn’t well named, it comes at random times, but she has had a pretty easy go of it so far. Tobin won’t be here with us until after the final squad is announced. After everything that has happened with the lawsuit, it isn’t the best place for a pregnant woman to be. I just hope I am in and she gets to come and get pampered by the girls.”

The girls assured her that Jill would be stupid to leave her out. Christen shrugged and they moved onto other topics and gossiped about the other girls in camp. Ash and Ali were engaged, but annoyed that they weren’t allowed to room together. Kelley was in with Ali while Ash was with Alyssa.

All too soon it was time for curfew and Christen didn’t have to remind them not to say anything. They were there to focus on soccer and the World Cup. They had a job to do.

* * *

Camp was tense. Everyone was pushing for places in the final World Cup squad and Christen wasn’t the only one who was concerned about her place. She trained well and Jill praised her often, but she didn’t feel any better about it. She was used to the headgear and it gave her a sense of comfort. It also allowed Tobin to breathe freely knowing that she had it on at training as well as games. Anything that made her wife stress less, the better.

Christen spent her limited free time talking to Tobin and getting updates about the baby. She was sent photos of her tiny bump and updates on the guitar playing and drawings. Christen knew her wife was artistic, her doodles where amazing, but when she put her mind to it, she went to another level. She kept scrolling through the pictures she was sent with a smile on her face, happier than she expected.

The girls gave her a lot of stick for talking to her wife so much, but when she didn’t react, they stopped. They knew how hard it was for the forward being away from her wife. The fact that she was pregnant made it even worse.

Tobin’s updates kept her calm and settled when all she wanted to do was jump on a plane back to her family in that first week.

Once Christen had gotten through her homesickness (or managed it well enough she wasn’t checking out flights to Utah every second) she started feeling comfortable in camp again. She played about 30 minutes in the match against Australia and felt really positive about her performance. The next match was the one she felt she played really well in. The team won 6-0 and Christen set up three of the goals while creating havoc up front. She still didn’t like putting her head on the ball, which unfortunately reminded Kelley of one of her nicknames from college; ‘turtle’. Her corners were brilliant so if Pinoe wasn’t on the field she was able to take them and be out of the firing line. Funnily enough, the coaching staff understood her fears.

* * *

The last night of camp had most of the girls up talking together. They all knew it was one of the last times they would be together like this. They asked Christen about Tobin and the pregnancy, and the striker happily showed off the latest ultrasound pictures. Before she went to bed, Christen did have to remind them not to mention anything to the staff. Christen hadn’t told US Soccer or the Royals yet. She was waiting until she was back in Utah and knew if she was in the final squad or not.

The girls promised and let the forward go to bed. Most of them wouldn’t see her until the next camp because she had to be at the airport at 5am for her flight home. Christen was happy when she got back to her room and was able to FaceTime Tobin. It wasn’t a long conversation, but she promised to tell her everything when she got home the next day. Tobin just grinned sleepily and sent her to bed.

Christen got a shock when she hugged Tobin at the airport. Her wife had a bigger baby bump than she expected. She couldn’t really see it beneath her baggy shirt, but she could feel it when they hugged. Christen was beaming and had tears in her eyes while they walked back to the car. They had less than two weeks until their next appointment and Christen couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? happy and sappy isnt my greatest strength but there is a bit of pregnant tobin coming up which i think is okay... let me know if it is something you like or not?
> 
> ALSO - Boy or girl? What do you think I picked? Next chapter will reveal it 
> 
> love y'all  
ellaaa25xx


	20. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next doctors appointment, a bit of bonding for the new worlds cup squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. I own nothing except the mistakes!

The Royals had beaten Washington 1-0 in their opening match two days before their next appointment and Christen had assisted the goal. Christen had been so excited and felt so happy with her performance, she was confident that she would be called up into the World Cup squad. Tobin had come to the match and was sitting in the family section. She was just over 17 weeks pregnant and she was clearly pregnant, but it could be half hidden with a baggy hoody, of which Tobin had plenty.

Tobin came down into the changeroom and the couple told the Royals their news. It was an even greater moment than winning their opening game because the team was very family friendly. Amy Rodriguez was one of the most emotional. The girls could feel her baby bump when they hugged Tobin and it made real for them. Christen was happy that the girls and the team management were almost as excited as she was.

* * *

Christen was more nervous than she had ever been before sitting in that room on the 22nd of April. Tobin was on the bed with her stomach exposed. Her baby bump was adorable. Tobin generally didn’t like exposing her body, especially after the surgeries she had had after Syria. She rarely wore bikinis when they went to the beach, happy to have a singlet on when she swam. Everyone had seen her arm and her face, but her torso was a different story.

She had scars from surgeries, burn marks and shrapnel wounds across her stomach. But she also had scars from her life with her biological parents and foster care. Her baby bump had popped, and it showed her scars more evidently and pushed them up. Tobin was learning to love her stomach again. Tobin accepted the scars on her arm and face because she had worked through what had happened to her in Syria. She was still working on facing her childhood.

Dr Matthews got the ultrasound set up and checked on their baby. Tobin had started to feel some movement in the last couple of weeks, but no kicks as of yet.

Dr Matthews furrowed her brow before her eyes went wide. “Well, I did not see that on the last few scans.”

Tobin and Christen both started to worry. “Is everything okay?”

Dr Matthews nodded. “Yes, everything is fine. Normally this is picked up earlier, but it seems there has been a game of hide and seek going on.”

Tobin was confused. “What do you mean?”

Dr Matthews flicked the sound on for the ultrasound and the couple couldn’t understand what they were hearing. The thumps were quicker and seemed to be out of sync. “If you look here, you will be able to see that you have two babies growing in there.”

Tobin and Christen were gobsmacked. Christen got her voice back first. “B-but we only implanted one. How is there now two?”

Dr Matthews smiled softly. “When embryos are implanted, the embryo can split. I can normally tell earlier, but it seems one of your babies was hiding the other.”

“Holy shit.” Tobin said softly.

“Congratulations. You are having twins.” Dr Matthews couldn’t help but chuckle at the shocked looks on the couples faces. “I know this is a shock, but it does happen more than you would think. I am going to finish the assessment of both your babies and then I can tell you what the gender is, if you would like?” Both nodded slowly and Dr Matthews quickly got back to it.

Another ten minutes passed, and Dr Matthews took her notes. She helped Tobin down off the table and back to the desk before she said anything. “They both look like they are developing well. A good size, perhaps a bit small but that is nothing to worry about. Now, are we wanting to find out the sex today? I have it written down.”

Christen and Tobin both nodded eagerly. Tobin had tears in her eyes just listening to their heartbeat and was gripping Christens hand tight.

“Alright, I can tell you that you are going to have two baby girls.”

Tobin beamed and Christen squealed. “Girls!”

Dr Matthews chuckled. “Yes. Two girls who are doing very well. And, they will be identical. Tobin, I want to see you again before you go to France, just for a check-up. I can give you guidelines around how much you should be doing and what you can do, as well as some information on identical twins. Congratulations again.”

* * *

The entire ride home Tobin was trying not to cry while she was looking at the photo of their twin girls. Christen was focusing on the ride and trying not to giggle. She lost that fight when Tobin started muttering about stupid hormones.

“Babe it will all be okay. We are going to have two beautiful baby girls to dote on towards the end of the year.” She had pulled into a carpark so she could talk to her wife safely.

Tobin nodded but couldn’t stop the tears. “I know. I just can’t stop crying. I did not expect this.” Christen snorted and tried to hold back a bark of laughter but couldn’t. Tobin just glared at her wife. “It isn’t my fault! It is theirs. They look so cute and it’s making me sappy.”

Christen howled with laughter before she kissed her pouting wife. “You have always been a sap. Our daughters are just your excuse to show the world your sappiness.”

Tobin crossed her arms and frowned. “My emotions are all over the place and I don’t like it.”

“Babe, you are allowed to be emotional. You are pregnant and we just found out some really big news today. I’m emotional and happy. Your emotions just seem to be coming out in a flood of tears.”

Tobin sighed. “I know. It doesn’t mean I have to like it. And it doesn’t mean you have to laugh at me!”

“Oh babe, I’m sorry. I promise not to laugh anymore. Forgive me?” Christen pouted and leant across for a kiss. Tobin tried to stay strong but eventually gave in. Christen smiled into the kiss and Tobin huffed.

“I just want kisses. You aren’t off the hook.”

Christen smiled wider and kissed her again. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Let’s get home and we’ll talk more okay?”

Tobin nodded before she narrowed her eyes at her wife. “You’re plotting something. I can sense it.”

Christen rolled her eyes as she started the car. “I want cuddles and kisses with my wife. And we need to discuss baby names. Anything else is a bonus.”

Tobin smiled and sat back. She chuckled and reached across to grab Christens hand. She was in her favourite place in the world.

Christen breathed a slight sigh of relief. She had just gotten her first real taste of hormonal and irrational Tobin. It was funny but she could get into a lot of trouble if she wasn’t careful. Tobin knew all her weaknesses.

* * *

Christen had to fly too Orlando on the 24th for a match against the pride and Tobin wanted to come with her. She missed her friends that lived there, and she hated sleeping alone. Their daughters were calmer when Christen was around and it made sleep easier. Neither of them wanted to split up, but Utah had sent an email asking for families to stay at home for the trip to Orlando. They were using the days before the match as a bonding trip before they lost their players to the National Team squads.

Utah’s plan backfired as half of the squad spent their spare time on the phone talking to their families back home. Christen was rooming with Amy Rodriguez and Christen saw her future. Her fellow forward had two young boys who she normally brought with her on away trips, and she was hating the separation.

Christen told Tobin about how Amy was going, and Tobin just smiled. “Well, I don’t plan on working after I give birth, so we will be coming too. No way are we staying away.”

* * *

Christen scored the winning goal against Orlando. She kissed the tape around her wrist when she did, but for the first time in almost 13 years it wasn’t just camouflage tape. Christen had wrapped a thin strip of purple tape on top of it for her baby girls. No one commented on the change and Christen just assumed they didn’t notice the difference.

Ali was playing in the match against Utah, but Ash had been ruled out. The three women went out to dinner with Kelley, Alex and Becky with the only talk about the World Cup squad that was being announced in less than a week, and the pregnancy. Ali was the only one who wasn’t confident in making it, but her performance in the friendlies and training had put her well in the frame.

The Utah girls had to fly home early the next morning, so they weren’t out late. It was a nice night and Christen enjoyed being with her friends. Tobin called just before dessert came and she got shit for it. Tobin was just checking in and telling her she was proud of her performance. Christen passed the phone around the table and Tobin spoke to all the girls giving them updates on the pregnancy. She promised she would see them at the World Cup camp before she hung up.

The girls turned to Christen with knowing grins. “How is she really?”

Christen chuckled. “All over the place. She is obviously emotional and stuff, but I really have to focus on not cringing when she asks for some weird combination of food. She wanted a sauerkraut, pickle and jelly sandwich the other day and when I said we didn’t have any pickles, she frowned and burst into tears. She then insisted she wasn’t crying; her eyes were leaking and that I was a meanie. 5 minutes later she had fallen asleep on the couch. I got whiplash from all the changes.”

The girls were howling with laughter at the story. They couldn’t imagine the soldier doing any of that, but that made it funnier. Christen just rolled her eyes. “You will see it firsthand at the next camp if we are all there. I’ll get in trouble for breathing the wrong way. I got in trouble for wearing yoga tights instead of tracksuit pants when I went to the shops!”

Becky was holding her ribs and was unable to sit up straight. “Why on earth did you get in trouble for that?”

Christen closed her eyes and hung her head. “Her exact words were; _you do too much yoga to wear yoga pants. I’m the only one who gets to stare at your butt in those pants._”

Ash fell out of her seat and they were asked to leave the restaurant. Christen just kept telling them stories of pregnant Tobin. Her friends couldn’t stop laughing the whole walk back to the carpark.

* * *

Christen made the squad. Tobin was 19-weeks pregnant with twins and had to be told that she shouldn’t pick her wife up and spin her around in celebration. Christen insisted on a big hug and that was it. Tobin’s puppy dog eyes got her just a bit more than a hug and Christen giggled as she was pulled into the bedroom.

She had her last match in Utah the day after the squad was announced. They won again but Tobin was at home packing for their flight the next day and wasn’t at the match. Tobin was going to see their family while Christen was in camp and then come across on the 9th. Tobin had already organised the way they were going to tell the girls they were having twin daughters. Christen just had to make sure Tobin was allowed in and Dawn cleared it. The soldier wasn’t even telling her wife what she had organised. Christen knew it would be good. Tobin never did anything half assed.

The couple had only told their parents and sisters they were having twin girls. They were going to tell the girls at the next camp, but besides that they were keeping it to themselves. Their closest friends would know it was twin girls, but everyone else would only know they were pregnant.

Tobin loved baggy clothes, but they no longer hid her bump at all. Massive hoodies and shorts were a staple of her wardrobe because they were comfortable and that was a priority for the soldier. She had popped fully, and she looked like she was almost halfway through a pregnancy, but she was quite proud of her bump. She was happy she was getting bigger because the bigger she got, the healthier her daughters were.

* * *

The first thing Christen did when she arrived in camp was inform the coaching staff that she was going to be a mother. It was welcomed news and they were happy for her and Tobin. She asked if there was anything they could do to help accommodate for Tobin while they were overseas, and Jill told her they would work it out. Christen thanked them and went to check into her room, a weight off of her shoulders.

There was a vibe around the camp that Christen hadn’t felt in a while. The girls knew they had a lot to live up too after they filed the lawsuit and they were confident in their ability to do just that.

The first three days were hard and long. Christen was rooming with Mallory and neither of them said much when they were back in the rooms. They just slept.

Tobin arrived at about 3pm on the 9th with her bags. Christen was at training, so she checked herself in and had a nap. She woke at 6pm and quickly organised the gifts for the girls. She had 23 wrapped packages all lined up on the bed. All that she was waiting on was Dawn and Christen.

* * *

Originally, the Thursday night was a free night for the players. Some girls had plans and were extremely annoyed when Dawn told them to cancel them. The message said it was an impromptu team-bonding session and too meet in the conference room.

The girls came in grumpily and plopped in their seats. Christen tried to keep her excitement at bay, but she was still grinning. She wasn’t sure what her wife had planned, but it looked fun.

They all saw that there were 23 wrapped packages on the table at the front. Each one had a different number stuck to the front and Dawn was grinning evilly. It intrigued them all.

“I know you are all tired and may have had plans, but there is a good reason for it. Team cohesion is crucial to success at the Cup. You need to know each other and trust each other to go all the way. Someone has organised a series of puzzles for you. Each of you will have to find a different location in the hotel depending on the clue I give you. That location will have a number stuck to it and when you return here, you have to read the note on the package that corresponds with the one you are given. Once everyone has returned and all the notes are read, we should be able to figure out the rest. I have a card for the final clue. Does that make sense?”

“How is this team bonding?” Carli asked.

“Because you will need your teammates help to solve each one. You aren’t allowed to use your phones. Every single clue will require the assistance of someone else on the squad. Now, even I don’t know the final answer. I don’t know what is in the packages. I don’t know what is happening. I just know the rules and that if you cheat, you won’t find out the truth. The person who organised this was very clear on that. But considering who it was, I am sure it will be good.”

The girls were trying to hide their excitement. They were competitive and they also wanted to know what was happening.

Dawn handed each of them an envelope with their name typed on the front. They ripped into them and found a logo of a NWSL team, a location and a word. Alyssa was the first one too twig on what it meant.

“Crystal, you grew up in New Hyde Park, yeah?” the defender nodded. “Awesome, what is Umberto’s?”

“A really good pizza joint. Why?”

“Because that is my clue. I have the Courage logo, New Hyde Park and the word Umberto’s.”

The team gathered around the clue and started talking. “Is there anything that could have something to do with Umberto’s here?”

Crystal shrugged. “It is on 633 Jericho Turnpike. I don’t think there is one of those in this hotel.”

Tierna snapped her fingers. “There is a room 633 though.”

The three players bolted out the door and came back with Alyssa waving around a piece of paper. “Number 13. It was stuck to the door.” She grabbed the piece of paper with number 13 on it, read it and laughed.

“What?” They all asked in unison.

_“Congrats Alyssa. I knew you’d be the first one to figure it out.” _She read. “Then there is another bit that I have been told not to say out loud until everyone else has got their clue sorted.”

The girls had figured out how to decipher the clues, and they had to learn more about each other to ensure they got it right. It took them over an hour to get each clue right. Some weren’t based on the player, but their family members or spouses.

Christens clue required her to work with Sam. She was one of the last ones back and grabbed her card. She giggled when she read it. “_I love you. Don’t spoil the surprise!” _Underneath it at the bottom was what she actually had to do next. _“Once Dawn opens her card, put your shirt down and come find me in the hallway.”_

Most of the girls had been out and come back, but Sonnett was struggling with hers. She had the Utah logo, Basking Ridge and Chadwick. When she saw Christen in the corner smiling to herself, she bolted across to her.

“MAMA PRESS! HELP ME!” Emily dramatically on top of the forward, much to everyone’s shock.

“Sonnett, what the hell?” Becky and Kelley had been talking to her and came to rescue Christen.

“Sorry, but my clue is wrong! You three are the only ones from Utah but it’s wrong! None of you are from Basking Ridge and what the hell is a Chadwick? Like hones…” Sonnett suddenly trailed off when she saw the sad smile on Christens face. “This you Mama?”

All the girls were back but they were quiet and listened to the forward talk. “Yes and no. It’s actually me and Tobin. She was born in Basking Ridge and Chadwick was the school we went too.”

Christen knew the girls were listening in. They were curious about Tobin’s past. They didn’t know anything about Tobin from before she went to live with Christen. “Find room 17. It was her jersey number at Chadwick, and our home was the 17th she ever stayed in as a kid and the last. She always said it was her lucky number. It is the only thing I could think it would be.” Sonnett bolted out of the room with Rose and came back puffing two minutes later. She was the last one to grab her number and she spluttered when she read the first half of her card. _“How did I know you’d be last Sonny?” _

Once all the girls had their cards, they were allowed to start talking about the bottom half of the cards. They had to open the packages in age order, which meant Tierna opened the first one and Carli opened the last one.

All the girls ripped into their packages and found a white t-shirt with a different letter or number on it. They all put them on and couldn’t for the life of them figure out what it meant. They all turned to Dawn and asked her to open her card. She did so with a grin on her face.

_“It might help if you guys stand in the order of your jersey numbers.” _She wasn’t sure where this was heading, but god it was fun to watch. Tobin had really done well with this.

The girls started scrambling around but Christen excused herself to the bathroom. When they complained, her response, “I’m number 23, I’m at the end of the bloody line. Just put my shirt on the floor” was laughed at and accepted.

“Fair point.” Pinoe said and they got on with it.

Christen found a grinning Tobin in the hallway. She had taken off her hoodie and Christen could see her 20-week baby bump clearly for the first time in what felt like weeks. It had grown and Christen beamed. Christen pulled Tobin into her arms quickly, knowing they didn’t have much time.

Tobin pulled back to kiss her quickly before she pulled back fully. They held each other close and spoke quietly. “I left the door slightly ajar, so we can see when they figure it out. How are our girls?”

Tobin beamed and shrugged. “They are moving around. I think they feel my excitement. And you can hear pretty much everything from here as well.” They were both looking through the gap, trying to keep their chuckles to themselves.

Because they were wearing the shirts, they couldn’t read what it said. Dawn’s eyes went wide when she read it, but she refused to give the game away.

They were arguing amongst themselves when Alyssa figured out how to do it. “Girls we are trying to make this harder on ourselves. Take the shirts off and put them on the floor. Then we can all read what it says, and no one finds out before anyone else.”

They quickly did just that and froze at what they saw. _“Two Baby Girls Due Sep 2019” _Carli read aloud after about 10 seconds of silence. “What the hell?”

Tobin and Christen had snuck in the door quietly once everyone had read the message.

“Surprise.”

The girls whirled around and found Christen and Tobin standing there beaming at them. The soldier was visibly pregnant and Christen was laughing just a touch.

The girls all squealed and rushed towards the pair. Christen was tackled by half the team while the others were gentler with Tobin. It took over ten minutes for the girls to even try to settle down. The ‘kids’ (Lindsey, Rose, Mal, Sonnett and Sam) had wrapped Tobin up this time and refused to let her go. They were crying and smiling all at the same time.

Eventually Dawn stepped in and got the girls away from the pair so she could congratulate them. She then left the room and Tobin went to Christen, letting the striker put her arm around her waist.

“You’re having twins?! This is amazing!” Kelley asked.

Tobin chuckled and nodded. “We only found out at the last appointment. It was a big surprise to say the least. We’re at 20 weeks now and I’m going back to Utah after the South Africa game and I have a check-up 23rd of May to make sure I can travel to France. Come late September, you are going to be aunts to our daughters.”

Allie pouted. “But I want to be able to brag about it. I thought we’d post a photo of us in the shirts and you guys in front?”

Christen laughed. “We’re still taking the photos. We just aren’t posting anything right now. The time will come, and you guys can post whatever you like. We are hoping to get all the way to France before the press finds out. That way it doesn’t derail the preparation and the media doesn’t bug us about it.”

Ali was leaning into Ashlyn with tears in her eyes. “I can’t believe you guys are at 20 weeks already! It has gone so fast.”

The girls kept chatting for over an hour about their daughters and their future plans. Tobin refused to hear name suggestions and Christen just rolled her eyes at the antics of the team. Every single one of them had asked to be godmother. Eventually the girls put their shirts on again and took the photo that they all wanted.

The team was standing behind the couple and Christen was holding Tobin to her. Tobin’s baby bump was fully on display and everyone was beaming in the photo. As soon as she saw it, Christen knew that photo was going on the wall of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> Originally it was only going to be one baby, but a few asked for twins and i figured 'why not?' - 
> 
> How are they going to manage? Let us know what you think !!
> 
> ellaaa25xxx


	21. Last few days in the US of A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! All mistakes are mine, and I am sure there are plenty

Tobin stayed out of the way in few days before the game. Christen and the girls came to see her, but she was happy to just hang out in her room and relax. The team had a lot of press following them, and she preferred to stay out of the spotlight. Jill even came to congratulate her, and the coach assured her that they would do everything they could to help accommodate for Tobin in France. The soldier teared up at that and hugged the coach tight.

They both agreed not to mention it to anyone else.

Christen was starting against South Africa and her entire family was going to be there to watch. They were sitting up in a box that US Soccer had organised for them.

The girls noticed that Christen had a strip of purple tape wrapped on top of the camouflage tape. They cooed when they saw it but didn’t say anything more. Not with the cameras around.

Christen played well but felt as though she should have done more. Tobin comforted her and told her that she had to enjoy the moment and not stress as much. “You know how good you are. Just go out there and play. It’ll come.”

When the team flew to St Louis, Tobin flew home to Utah. Christen hated watching her go the other way through the airport. If the striker was quieter for a couple of days, no one mentioned it. They knew she wasn’t just missing one person, but three.

In the game against New Zealand, Christen only got 15 minutes but she let the game come to her and just played naturally. It seemed to have worked as she set up two goals in her limited minutes. She was happy and just waiting for her the next game so she could do it again.

* * *

Christen was nervous on the 23rd. The team was in New Jersey before their last match in a few days and she was pacing all throughout breakfast. Tobin had her appointment that morning and Christen wouldn’t know if everything was okay until lunchtime. She hadn’t missed a single appointment and she was upset that she couldn’t be there for Tobin. US Soccer hadn’t allowed her to leave camp to be there and she wasn’t happy with them, even though it was understandable from their perspective.

The girls wanted to help the anxious striker, but they knew nothing but a phone call from Tobin would ease her worry.

Everything was fine with Tobin and their daughters. The stress dropped off Christens shoulders when she heard that after lunch. They spoke for a few minutes before Christen had to go to training but Christen asked her to come to their last send-off game.

“I was always coming to that. I thought I told you yesterday. I must be getting baby brain.”

Tobin then sent her a photo of her bump. It had grown in size since the last time Christen had seen her. Their babies were growing, and Tobin looked amazing. Christen couldn’t wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the day after she saw that.

* * *

They hadn’t planned on telling the world before Christen was on the plane to France and away from the media circus. But that was before the Mexico game.

Christen played the entire second half and was destroying the Mexican defenders. She was enjoying the match and her passes were always dangerous, while her shots always needed saving.

In one of the last minutes of the match, she scored an absolute belter from the top of the box. She wheeled off in celebration like she normally did and kissed the tape around her wrist. She knew where Tobin was in the family box and pointed to her with a massive smile on her face. That was when the camera’s focused in on the family box and Tobin was on the big screen.

She was almost 23 weeks pregnant with twins and it showed. She was standing up cheering and her t-shirt did nothing to hide the bump. If anything, it emphasised the bump. The fans in the crowd started squealing when they saw it.

The stadium quickly got the big screen footage back on the match, but no one forgot it. Christen was whisked off past the on-field interviews and into the change rooms once the match ended and she had shaken hands. US Soccer informed her she was doing the sit-down press conference with Carli instead. Christen checked her phone and found that Instagram, twitter, everything, was blowing up about Tobin being pregnant. Christen liked to do things on her own timeline and this didn’t change anything for her. Her phone rang at that exact moment and she smiled when she saw it was Tobin.

“Hey babe. I think our secret is out.”

_“Really? I never would have guessed. I don’t even have social media and I know that! Where are you?”_

“About to do a presser with Carli.”

_“You going to comment on it?”_

“Nope. I’m going to have fun with the reporters. We can tell the world ourselves tonight. It is a few days ahead of schedule, but it may be better to nip it in the bud now. I don’t like talking about our personal lives in a professional setting.”

_“Fair enough. Do you want me to see if I can come down?”_

“Yea. That way I can see you straight afterwards and we can sort out exactly what we want to say.”

_“Easy. I’ll find a US Soccer person and meet you in the tunnel. You played brilliantly today by the way.”_

“Thanks, I felt good. I love you Tobi. I’ll see you in a few.”

_“Love you too.”_

Christen hung up and shrugged at the questioning look on Carli’s face. The two forwards went and sat at the desk with all the microphones. The first 10 minutes was all focused on the game and preparation for France. Eventually one journalist asked the question Christen was waiting for.

“Christen, was that your wife in the stands that you pointed to after your goal?”

Christen frowned but nodded. “As much as I don’t like to comment on my personal life, I will answer that. Yes, that was Tobin.”

“Is she travelling to France with you?”

“Yes. We have spent so much time apart with preparation for the World Cup that we made sure everything was cleared for her to stay the entire month. US Soccer has been very helpful with that.”

“She looks pregnant.” Another reporter stated.

Christen rolled her eyes. “What’s your question? Cause you really should know that you never comment on a woman like that. Doesn’t go down very well. It isn’t very polite.” The other journalists laughed at the man who had turned red.

“Is your wife pregnant?”

Christen went to bite back at the reporter when US Soccer shut down the press conference. Christen was well known to them about giving snarky responses when questioned about her private life and it was obvious the press conference was getting off track. They knew it was easier to deal with the backlash from an early end than having to deal with Christens comments. The striker never gave out information that she didn’t want to and always kept her personal life out of the professional world of soccer if she could. The journalists hadn’t figured that out yet.

Christen and Carli started laughing as soon as they got into the change rooms. “I wish they hadn’t stopped it. You would have eaten that arsehole alive.”

Christen just shrugged and grabbed her phone. “There is always next time.” She left the change room and found Tobin waiting on the edge of the tunnel. Christen grabbed her by the hand and they walked towards the far side of the stadium. Christen waved to a few of the fans that were still there but didn’t stop until they were away from everyone.

Christen helped Tobin sit before she sat down behind her. Tobin leant back onto her chest and closed her eyes. “I’m so tired.”

Christen kissed her temple and wrapped her arms around her belly. “I’m not surprised. How are they going in there?”

“Kicking up a storm. I spent half the game in the bathroom honestly. My bladder took a beating.”

Christen chuckled. “I got pulled out of my press conference before I could mess with the reporters.”

“Damn, I love watching you tear them to shreds. It is funny watching them scramble.”

“I think US Soccer know better than to let me get that far. As soon as my personal life is mentioned, they pretty much shut it down. Have since the last World Cup. So, are you ready to tell the world about our girls?”

“I feel like a walking billboard right now, I’m happy to state the obvious. But I’m not the one who is in the public eye.”

“Tobi, you have been in the public eye since Syria. Even before then probably. Just because you don’t have social media, doesn’t mean they don’t know about everything you do.”

“I know. But these next two months are going to be tougher than normal. For you, not me. I’m happy to say I ate a lot of burgers if you want me too. It isn’t even a lie! They love making me eat cheeseburgers.” Tobin exclaimed.

Christen chuckled. “I think it’s time to spill the beans. I leave tomorrow so they can’t hound me for too long. You come across in a week. We can cope.”

“Do you have the photo you want to use?”

“Maybe the one we took back in the LA camp with all the girls? You put so much effort into that it would be a shame not to use it.”

“I like that photo. Though, I honestly couldn’t care what one you use; I just want it to be tasteful.”

“Of course. I’ll have a look tonight when we get back to the hotel. I just want to sit with you for a bit.”

“I’m going to miss being able to do this. Almost as much as I’ll miss sleeping with you cuddled up next to me. Our girls are much calmer when you have your hands on my belly. They miss their Mama almost as much as their Mum does.”

“Hopefully I can come and nap with you, because I miss this too. Mal and the kids aren’t good enough replacements.”

Tobin just chuckled with her eyes closed. “I think we need to get up soon or I’m going to fall asleep on your chest. They are finally still so I’m about to crash.”

Christen kissed her temple before she moved to stand up. She gave Tobin a hand up and they walked back into the change rooms. They saw people taking photos, but they just ignored them.

* * *

They got back to the hotel and Christen was allowed to stay with Tobin in her room for the last night. As soon as she got changed into pyjamas and took her shoes off, the soldier got settled and was asleep. Before she joined her in dreamland, Christen had an announcement to make.

She was thought deeply about what she was going to say and re-wrote it multiple times.

** _“Tobin and I are happy to announce that we are expecting twins later this year. We are very excited and can’t wait to meet our baby girls. This journey isn’t easy, and we ask for privacy while we continue on this path. I’m sure you all know at least some of what we have been through. _ **

** _This is the start of the next chapter of our lives and we are counting the days until they make their debut. These children are our future, and we will protect them. _ **

** _US Soccer and the USWNT have been incredibly supportive of us and we are extremely grateful and thankful for that. We are well aware our girls are going to have a lot of aunts!_ **

** _To the press and the media; I am a professional athlete. I will be in France and my goal is to bring the World Cup home for the team. That is my professional world and I am happy to answer questions about it. My personal life is just that, personal. I will not comment on it. Please respect those boundaries.”_ **

** **

It was clear cut and to the point. She hoped that the media would abide by her wishes, but she wasn’t holding her breath. She turned her phone off and snuggled down next to Tobin.

It always felt better falling asleep cuddled with Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christen is going to be one protective mama!  
let me know what you think -ellaaa25 xoxo


	22. Flights, Turtles, Cuddles, Dinner, News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin gets across to France to meet up with her wife and the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Fluffyness ensues  
Hope you enjoy - all mistakes are mine , i hope there are no continuity errors...

Christen and Tobin both groaned when the alarm went off at 5am. The team was leaving early and Christen had to get all her gear onto the bus. Thankfully she had packed everything, and it was ready to go. She was sure that some of the kids would be scrambling looking for their socks.

The couple showered together before getting changed. Christen was in her tracksuit while Tobin was in an old pair of shorts and a Stanford sweatshirt. Both of them had their glasses on and were comfortable in their own skin.

They walked down to breakfast together with all of Christens gear and were the first there. They enjoyed the time they had to themselves and came to terms with the fact they would be apart for over a week. Tobin wasn’t flying across until the 7th of June and Christen was spending as much time as she could talking to her girls. Tobin just giggled and ate her breakfast.

The team came down in pairs. Roommates were dragging their sleepy friends down and the family members who were staying at the hotel were having breakfast as well. It was a goodbye, but it was a happy one. They were going overseas to chase their dreams.

US Soccer was filming the last family breakfast for its YouTube page. They interviewed some of the parents with their daughters and it was emotional. Christen and Tobin just stayed in their corner and didn’t comment. They were wrapped up in their own little world and the media guys new better than to bother them. They filmed from afar, it was safer that way. Hormonal Tobin stories had spread further than any of them knew.

Eventually it was time to go and the team started moving their stuff out to the bus. Christen and Tobin took their time and were the last ones out. Everyone else was on the bus but Tobin and Christen just took an extra moment. All the girls were watching from the bus windows and filming the cute scenes.

Christen had her head tucked into Tobin’s shoulder and the soldier was whispering into her ear. Occasionally Christen would nod but otherwise they stayed still. Eventually Christen pulled back and kissed Tobin softly. They could see the soldier was telling her to get going but Christen waved her off and knelt. Tobin just smiled softly as her wife kissed her stomach and said bye to their daughters. She put her hands on the bump and one of them kicked in response. Christens face lit up and she giggled. She stood up, kissed Tobin again and then got on the bus.

The girls all whooped and cheered when she got on. She blushed and sat in her regular seat next to Kelley. Once the bus got moving and the girls were settled, Kelley nudged her seat mate.

“You alright?”

Christen shrugged. “I’ll see her in less than two weeks, but it gets harder leaving every time. I know she will be fine, and they will be okay, but god, it’s just hard. I miss her birthday tomorrow, and she flies in the day after our anniversary!”

Kelley smiled sadly. “You will talk to her every day, and then when she gets to France, you will see her every day. I don’t know how you managed to get Jill to allow Tobin to stay in the same hotels as us but be grateful and take full advantage of it. Celebrate them both when you see her again. Are they letting you room with her?”

Christen nodded. “After games I think I can. It’s going to be harder than I thought it would. We haven’t been this far apart for a while. I worry about Tobin more than I think she knows. Especially with the pregnancy and baby brain. She forgot that shoes existed the other day and went to go for a walk bare foot. Then she yelled at me for not telling her that she had brought shoes with her. She hates shoes as it is, it’s getting worse now she is pregnant. The most she wants to wear are slides.”

Kelley snorted. “That’s hilarious and sounds exactly like Tobin. I don’t know how she lived in army boots for 12 years. And she knows you worry. And she worries about you more than you know.”

Christen smiled. “I don’t think that will ever change. I have been worrying about her since I was 11.”

“Focus on soccer for ten days and then when Tobin gets to France you can readjust. Get your head set and it’ll fall into place.”

“Thanks Kelley.”

The girls put their headphones on and settled in for the three-hour drive to the airport. Christen closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She didn’t sleep well on flights and new that when they got to France, they would hit the ground running.

* * *

Jill had them running like a well-oiled machine. The first week in France was full of tactical sessions and acclimatising to the conditions. Christen was rooming with Alex and each woman was ensuring the other was mentally prepared. Their first match was against Thailand and they knew that they needed to come out of the gate strong. Not only for their World Cup campaign but for the lawsuit.

Tobin arrived on the afternoon of the 7th. She went straight to the team hotel and ran into Dr Brennan on the lobby. He smiled and pulled the pregnant woman in for a hug.

“How was your trip?”

Tobin shrugged. “Not bad. No one bothered me but I couldn’t sleep. The girls don’t seem to be able to sleep on flights, so I was up the whole time. They just wouldn’t stay still.”

The doctor chuckled. “They take after Christen then. She was the only one who didn’t manage to even nap on the plane, but as soon as she was on the bus she was out like a light.”

Tobin nodded. “Exactly like Christen. I’m used to cargo planes, so economy feels like first class. Anyway, I have to check in and see if I can get a nap in before dinner.”

Dr Brennan checked his watch. “The team is due to finish their tactical session in about an hour, and then they have a free late afternoon and evening. Do you want me to tell Christen you’ve arrived?”

“I texted her when I landed, but if you could tell her what room I’m in, that would be great.”

“Easy. I’ll let you go and check in.”

“Thanks Doc.”

Tobin checked in and made her way up stairs. She dropped her bags by the door and crawled into bed. She set an alarm for 45 minutes and closed her eyes. Her daughters were finally still, and she drifted off with a smile on her face.

* * *

Christen sprinted up the stairs when Dr Brennan told her what room Tobin was in. The girls laughed at her eagerness, but she didn’t care. She had missed her wife and talking on the phone was not good enough anymore. She had been spoilt having Tobin so close and she wasn’t happy when they were apart. They had been apart for Tobin’s birthday and their anniversary and Christen just wanted to be with her again.

She knocked on the door and bounced on her toes waiting for Tobin. The door opened and her wife looked adorable. She didn’t have her glasses on, and her hair was mussed from sleep. Once she realised it was Christen, she beamed and tackled her in a hug.

“I missed you.”

Christen chuckled. “I missed you too, but I think that is a bit of an understatement. I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“Our daughters could tell you were gone. They were always moving around like they were looking for you. I slept so crappy while you were away.”

Christen and Tobin only separated enough so they could go into the hotel room and lie down. They cuddled on the bed and Christen spent most of her time chasing their daughters kicks around her wife’s stomach.

Tobin chuckled at the joy on Christens face when she felt a kick. It was a wonderous sight. “I missed this. Just being together and not doing anything.”

Christen beamed. “Well, from now on we don’t really separate again until we are back in the States. Even if we do have to stay in separate rooms most of the time.”

“I’ll get to see you every day, that is the only thing that matters. How have you been going in camp, with all the prep and stuff?”

Christen shrugged and tucked her head into Tobin’s shoulder. “I’m feeling really good, but from what I can gather from the tactics and training sessions, as well as a few conversations with Jill, I’m going to be used a bit like a super sub. Come in when teams are tired and tear them to shreds with my pace. Create space for the others. I may get the occasional start, but I don’t mind. I’m happy with my role if that is what gets us the win.”

“You do what you need too. And when you get out there you do your best. We will be cheering you on regardless.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company when Christen spoke again.

“The girls keep calling me ‘turtle’.” Her voice was soft, and Tobin could hear the pain in her words. “Kelley brought it up when we were home, but the girls have been calling me it since we landed. Mostly the kids. I think it is their way of showing me they love me, but it’s frustrating. I ducked out of the way of a ball at the first training session when I didn’t have my headgear on. It’s kind of getting on my nerves.”

Tobin frowned. “Did you tell them to stop?”

“Yea, but I don’t think they realised how serious I was about it. The ball came out of nowhere and I just ducked on instinct. I don’t like putting my head on the ball, but I will do it if I must, but only with the headgear on. Ever since the first camp this year, Pinoe, Julie and Alyssa have been helping me get through it. Pinoe would put cross after cross in for me and Julie would defend me. It took ages, but I was finally comfortable. If I have it on, I’m happy to challenge for it. Without it, I’m hesitant. I’m paranoid if I get hit with the ball the wrong way one of the plates will move or I’ll break something else. I know it is unlikely, but I can’t help it. It is just the way I think right now.”

“Did you tell Jill or one of the girls to see if they could stop it?”

“No. I’m sure I’ll hear worse on the pitch, so I just have to deal with it.” 

Tobin kissed her on the top of the head. “Just score a header and they will let it go.”

Christen chuckled. “If I do that it will probably stick. I get ‘Mama Turtle’ as well. It’s annoying but I grin when I hear it.”

“That one is actually cute. They love you Chris, and I know they already love our girls. They are going to have so many crazy aunts they will forget some of them.”

“I know. Our lives are never going to be the same.” The couple were quiet, both happy to just lie in each other’s arms and feel their daughters kick.

“Do you have plans with the girls for your free afternoon?” Tobin asked.

Christen shrugged. “Kind of? We were planning on going for a walk at 4.30, but nothing set in stone. The girls will understand if I miss it.”

Tobin groaned and then sat up. “No, that just means I’ll get dressed for a walk then. I’m not letting you miss out on stuff with your team just cause I’m here. And I need to stay awake anyway.”

“But Tobinnnnn.” Christen whined.

Tobin just laughed. “No buts. Your daughters didn’t let me sleep on the plane, so you get to help keep me awake. And that requires going for a walk with your team. Go get changed and meet me back here.”

“Fine.” Christen huffed and stood. “What do you mean they didn’t let you sleep?”

Tobin was hunting through her suitcase for a change of clothes and chuckled. “Just like their Mama, our girls do not like staying still on flights. They did not stop moving the whole flight and I got no sleep.”

“Oh spectacular. Let’s hope that isn’t how it is going to be after they are born. We travel too much for three of us not to sleep on planes and we are not driving everywhere. I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

“I can deal with one sleepy Press, three might be more than I can handle. See you in a few.”

Christen left and ran back to her room. Alex was in there with Allie and Kelley. “What are you doing back? We didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow. Wasn't it your anniversary yesterday?”

Christen sighed and started getting her gear out to change into. “I told Tobin the team was going for a walk and she insisted I couldn’t miss it. Then I got in trouble because our babies didn’t give her any rest on the plane, so now I have to keep her awake. Tobin is coming on the walk now as well.”

The girls burst out laughing. “Holy crap, that is actually the funniest shit ever. Pregnant Tobin is going to be our stress relief. Chris, you may have to carry the team with this. She hasn’t even been here for three hours and I already feel better.”

“Just help me keep her happy, and we will all be happy. Once she gets over the jetlag she will be back to normal Tobin. Or only slightly emotional, forgetful and pouty Tobin. I hope.” Christen went into the bathroom and quickly got changed. “I’ll meet you girls in the lobby.”

The forward got back to Tobin’s room and found her wife sitting in a chair looking at her phone. “You ready babe?”

Tobin was startled. “Yeah. Just checking out what’s around so when you’re training and with the team, I can go exploring.”

The couple walked towards the elevator hand in hand. “You want to explore France, by yourself, 24 weeks pregnant?”

“Yeah. I was looking up stuff on the plane but there are a few cafes and bookshops close by that I can hang out at. I’ll go stir crazy in the hotel the whole time.”

Christen frowned as they got in the elevator. “I get that, but is it safe to go by yourself?”

Tobin could sense the worry coming off her wife. She quickly pulled her into a hug. “I’ll be fine, I’m not going to go anywhere that isn’t public and close by. I will tell the staff and you before I do anything. You won’t be training all the time with all the travel and games, just managing workloads. And Mum and Dad will be here soon. I am sure they or you will be with me more often than not.”

Christen sighed into her neck. “I know. And after the first game we don’t do more than one session a day, but I’ll worry regardless.”

“And I love you for it, but you need to focus on the World Cup. After that, we get home and then it’s all hands-on deck. The girls won’t be far away.”

Christen pulled back when the elevator opened to the lobby. They walked out to see most of the team already there. Tobin got hugs from all the girls and Sonnett attached herself to Tobin’s side. No one knew why the defender looked up to Tobin as much as she did, but whenever they were in the same place, Sonnett was talking to the soldier and was serious about something. It had been more obvious since she got pregnant, but even before then the defender was always wanting to talk to Tobin and ask her advice. Christen had asked Tobin about it before and she just shrugged. “If she wants to tell you, she will. It isn’t my place. But it is a good thing. You’d be proud of the kid.”

The girls left for their walk around the city and Tobin hung back with Christen and a few of the others. She didn’t want to disrupt anything, but everyone had ensured her she wasn’t. “You are pregnant with the future cuddle buddies of the national team. You are always welcome.”

The walk ended at a local restaurant and the girls had a light dinner. They surprised Christen and Tobin by having a cake for their 13th anniversary and Tobin's 31st birthday. It was Dawn approved and Tobin couldn't stop smiling at the thoughtfullness of the girls. The team loved seeing their teammates happy, and the smile on Christens face was worth every hastle trying to get the 'healty' cake made. 

By the time they were walking back to the hotel, Tobin was yawning and ready for bed. The girls didn’t say anything, but a sleepy Tobin was almost as funny as a drugged-up Tobin. She only wanted Christen and she was cuddly. Christen was exasperated but loved when Tobin was like this. The girls were trying to slyly video it but Christen didn’t care. She had her arm wrapped around Tobin’s waist and her wife was tucked into her body. They were at the back of the group and talking quietly, enjoying being together again. They were stealing kisses from each other and genuinely being adorable.

When they eventually made it back to Tobin’s room, the pregnant soldier crawled straight onto the bed. Christen rolled her eyes but took her shoes off for her. “Tobi, you have to get into your pjs. Jeans and a bra are not going to be comfortable to sleep in.”

“But Chris, that requires effort.” Tobin mumbled into the pillow.

“Babe, I get you’re tired, but you will have a shit sleep if you aren’t comfy and feel worse tomorrow. Then we are all going to have to deal with grumpy Tobin and I don’t think the girls want to see that.” Christen chuckled as her wife pulled herself to her feet and started stripping off her clothes. She smiled at the pout on her face and just grabbed the pyjamas out for her. She put the shirt over her wife’s head and led her back to bed. “You can thank me tomorrow. And the girls should too.”

“Stay? Just till I fall asleep?” Christen nodded and got in next to her wife.

“I can stay all night. I missed this more than anything and I begged Jill to be allowed to stay here tonight.”

“Mal doesn’t give good cuddles?”

Christen chucked as she rubbed her wife’s belly softly. “Hers are okay, but I’m rooming with Alex at the moment. It isn’t safe to cuddle with her because Allie and Kelley always prank her.”

Tobin was going to say something else when there was a knock on the door. She groaned. “Tell them to go away. I need my cuddles.”

“I’ll just check who it is and then be back.” Christen got out of bed and found Emily at the door. “What’s up Sonny?”

The normally jovial defender looked tense. “Sorry to bother you, but is Tobin still up?”

Christen was going to say no when Tobin answered. “Come in Sonny.” Christen stood aside and let her in. Tobin was still in bed, but she had sat up. “You okay kid?”

“Do you want me to go? I don’t want to intrude.”

Sonny was shocked. “You didn’t tell Chris?”

“You asked me not to say anything.” Tobin shrugged.

“Yea, but I didn’t mean Chris. She is Mama Press; she is allowed to know.” Sonny explained. Christen went and sat down next to her wife again.

“What’s up Sonny? Start from the beginning for me please.” Christen asked.

Emily sighed. “When I went to college, I didn’t know what I wanted to do except play soccer. Which is fine, but I focused on soccer so much that I didn’t think about the after-soccer bit. You got your exercise science degree so you could be a sports trainer after, or something like that. I did a piss take degree and I am regretting it. I want to go back to school and do my Masters in something I really enjoy. Tobin helped me figure out what that was and what I could apply for.”

Tobin spoke quietly. “Turns out her brain works a bit like mine. I was helping her with her application to Stanford for her master’s in mechanical engineering.”

“That’s amazing Sonny! Why are you hiding it?”

“Because I didn’t know if I’d get it. I love Portland and soccer, but after you got hurt last year it became very obvious that this game isn’t going to be my whole career. I didn’t want to tell everyone and hear them say all these negative things about it. I want to do it for me and for my future, but the girls might not get that right now with everything that is happening.”

“I’m proud of you Sonny. But what is it that caused you to come here now?”

The girl started fiddling with her phone. “I got an email when I got back to the hotel. It’s from Stanford and I am scared to open it. It should be the email saying if I got in or not.”

Tobin sat up properly and motioned the defender to come and cuddle. “Even if it is negative Sonny, I’ll help you apply to other places. But I don’t think it will be. Because even though you did a ‘piss ass degree’ you got amazing grades. We are here for you regardless.”

“You’ll be fine Sonny. Don’t be scared.” Christen leant across Tobin and put her hand on her knee. “Trust yourself.”

The defender nodded and opened the email. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. “I got in.”

Tobin and Christen both started cheering. “We are so proud of you!” Sonnett just climbed over Tobin and dropped between the couple so they could both hug her tight.

“I can start in September. I am officially a student again, even if it is studying online.”

Christen kissed the defender on the top of the head. “This is amazing Sonny. I’m glad you are thinking ahead.”

“I wouldn’t have even tried if it wasn’t for Tobin.”

Tobin shrugged. “You came to me. I just pointed you in the right direction.” Before she could say anything else, she yawned loudly which reminded the others that she was shattered.

“I’m going to go back to my room. I can talk to you more tomorrow, right guys?”

Christen nodded. “Always Sonny. Are you going to tell the girls?”

She shook her head vigorously. “No way in hell. At least, not until after the cup. Don’t want to derail anything.” She stood and made her way out and shut the door with a wave.

“That is amazing. That kid has so many layers, I’m never going to reach the middle.”

“She is a lot smarter than everyone thinks. I am glad she got in; she deserves it.”

“I’m proud of you too. The younger ones look up to us, but the fact they went to you shows how much they value you.”

Tobin smiled softly. “She is young. She needed another voice that saw the world outside of soccer. You were just coming back into the squad, so she texted me. Email, phone calls, texts. She just needed help and no judgement. The team isn’t great at some of that. They are really jokey, and it can be hurtful. I think I was a safe zone. A landing pad.”

“I’m really proud that you are able to be that for her. Are there any of the others who are doing that?” Christen asked.

“Nah. Sonny is different. The others might in the future, but not yet.” Tobin closed her eyes and rolled into Christens side. “I’m going to sleep. Anyone else comes they can go away. Sonny is my exception, just like Mal is yours.”

“I’ll be here all night. I love you.”

“I love you too. Thanks for staying with me. I missed you more than I ever have.”

“You aren’t going to miss me anymore. I’m here till the end of the line.”

“Don’t quote marvel when I’m this sleepy. You have an unfair advantage.”

Christen chuckled. “Sleep Tobin.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
I finished uni for the year (I hope i passed everything - pray for my grades) so I got a second chapter for you all.
> 
> Next Chapter - THE WORLD CUP  
HELP- Where do you want this to go? How far and where? Let us know cause I am getting close to catching up with modern day.
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxo


	23. France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Cup and a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a big one! I hope you all enjoy, (I think) it is a bit differnt to how I have been writing lately. Back to structured and segmented... let us know if you like it?
> 
> \- I own nothing except the mistakes but I checked them this time!

The days before the Thailand game were tense. The media was hounding them about the lawsuit and their position as defending champions. The girls all stated they were here to win a World Cup and that the lawsuit would be sorted out afterwards, but it was something the French press saw as a weakness, so they attacked it.

Christen was questioned about her injury. Every press conference or interview brought up her hospital stay, surgery, return and the headgear. She answered the same way every time.

“I earnt my place on this squad and I have full confidence in my ability to do the job my team requires of me.”

Tobin was always in the background, there if Christen needed her but also knowing when to stay away. Tobin was happy to do whatever was needed of her to help the team. Occasionally that required her to comfort one of the kids who had started freaking out, but often her presence was only needed to settle them down. Tobin had always had an aura which calmed others down. Ever since she got pregnant, it had become more apparent. Even the older girls felt more relaxed around her.

Her presence did cut down on the pranking as well. Allie and Pinoe were fearful that if one of their pranks somehow startled the pregnant woman, they would bring the wrath of Mama Press on themselves. However, that fear turned to terror at the thought of Christen reacting badly to a prank and they would meet Baby Mama Press. She wasn’t someone they wanted to meet.

Jill was allowing Christen to stay with Tobin after a match or the night before a rest day. Tobin and Christen weren’t going to complain, happy they no longer had to sneak naps and run Christen back to her room after curfew for at least a few nights.

The other girls weren’t going to complain. They saw how Tobin’s presence calmed and soothed the striker. She always looked well rested after she stayed with Tobin. Jill trusted them and they weren’t going to give her a reason not to.

Tobin was in the same hotel as the team, but she was travelling separately. The rest of the families had their own travel arrangements with US Soccer and Tobin was happy to travel with the other families. She was one of the few staying for the entire tournament and was glad that even though the people around her would change, she would never be alone.

* * *

**Match 1**

Christen was ready. She wasn’t nervous because she had her wife and her daughters with her. Tobin was in the stands with the rest of their family members but Christen felt as though they were right next to her.

She didn’t start but she that wasn’t unexpected. Besides, the girls put Thailand to the sword. 13-0 win in the first match of the competition. Christen couldn’t think of a better start and the 30 minutes she did play were quality, even if their opponent was outclassed. She still had to play well.

Christen found Tobin in the crowd after the game and made her way over. They spoke for a few minutes before Tobin sent her in the sheds to celebrate. “I’ll see you back at the hotel. Go enjoy yourself. You earnt it. After a start like that, you need to acknowledge it.”

* * *

**Match 2**

Christen was starting the second match and felt comfortable on the wing. They were 3 goals ahead by half time and Jill made a few more changes. They struggled to get another goal and Christen was making more useless runs than she expected for the second half. Even the balls that came her way frustrated her.

She played the full 90 minutes and came out the other side well physically and Christen knew she couldn’t have done much more. They won the match and were guaranteed to top the group with a draw against Sweden.

Tobin was beaming when Christen found her in the stands. Tobin thought she had played well despite the distribution struggles and was chatting away about it. She kissed her wife deeply and beamed. “I am the proudest wife ever. And our girls were proud too.”

* * *

**Match 3**

It was hard dropping back to the bench. Christen knew her positions were one of the most stacked, what with Pinoe, Alex and Carli, the three captains, all playing there. She was a team player, but it hurt when she told Tobin she was on the bench.

“I know Jill was going to use me as a super sub, but it isn’t in my nature to like missing out on game time.”

Tobin kissed her softly. “Then show her, in whatever time you get, what she is missing out on. You played in Sweden with those girls, you know their weaknesses. Get stuck in and prove her wrong.”

It was a scrappy game and even though they won 2-0 and topped the group, they knew that they had to be better if they wanted to go all the way. Christen played 30 minutes and was happy with what she did, even though Jill changed the tactics which took her pace out of the game to conserve the lead and energy.

Christen just wished that the coach was consistent, so they knew what to expect, but some of her decisions had them scratching their heads.

The backline, which is the one thing that generally stays the same, was always changing and it was creating some confusion. Julie had been switched from the backline to the midfield and then spent the last match on the bench. There was a difference between squad rotation and mass changes, and Jill was walking the line between them.

Tobin was frustrated that her wife was handicapped by tactics and changes, and their twins agreed with her. They were kicking up a storm the entire time. Christen found them at the end of the game and spent 5 minutes just holding her hands-on Tobin’s belly to calm both herself and her wife and daughters.

* * *

**Round of 16**

Two penalties weren’t good enough. The only way they got on the scoresheet against Spain was via penalties and Christen was frustrated watching from the sidelines. They weren’t scoring, they weren’t penetrating, and she felt that if she was on the pitch, she would have created something.

Christen knew she played differently and brought something unique to the team. Some coaches loved it, embraced it and utilised it. Others didn’t. She was versatile and it made her the perfect substitute.

It fucking sucked when all you wanted to do was play.

Her uniqueness could help them, and it was a big part of why she played almost every match for her country when she was available. But she seemed to rarely start and often didn’t get a lot of time to showcase her talents. Christen wasn’t used as often as she would like and felt handcuffed when she was.

The striker got one minute in the match and she didn’t even know if she touched the ball. The team was relieved when the final whistle went but Christen was pissed. She shook hands and went straight into the change rooms and got ready to head back to the hotel. She was frustrated and mad, but she also felt guilty. Other players hadn’t even gotten near the field and Christen knew that they wouldn’t.

Tobin settled her down back at the hotel. She let her vent and rage but eventually the need for rest and calm overruled her emotions. Christen just held her pregnant wife close and tried to let it go. They were through to the quarter finals. She couldn’t dwell on it anymore. She couldn’t force her coach to change anything.

* * *

**Quarter Finals**

Christen had accepted her role begrudgingly, but more than three minutes of regulation time would be nice. She was always told to protect and conserve, not attack and create. She was going against her natural instincts because the team wasn’t putting teams away when they should and Jill's tactics were changing.

If she was going to use her athleticism to destroy defences, some time to do so would be helpful. But they got the win and in a tournament like this, that was what mattered.

Christen saw her wife frowning in the stands and just smiled tightly as she went across to her.

She didn’t mention anything until they were back in their room. They were lying together, and Tobin just sighed. “I know some girls aren’t even playing, but seriously? Three minutes to do the opposite of what you were taught to do? I don’t know what Jill is playing at.”

Christen rolled and faced her wife. The same thoughts had gone through her head for a long time. “Neither do I. But we have a semi-final against England to play because of it. Let’s just hope it doesn’t backfire on us.”

* * *

**Semi-Finals**

Jill made changes, much to the shock of the room. Christen was starting instead of Pinoe and she thought she hid her shock well. They all thought she would play the captain even though she was injured. She squealed when she told Tobin and her wife tried to spin her around in celebration once again. “TOBIN NO! YOU ARE PREGNANT!”

Christen made sure that she was ready and in the zone. She knew this was her chance, her time to show what she could do on the biggest stage available.

The commentary before the match was all about her and Pinoe. Whether the swap was smart by Jill, if it should have been done earlier in the tournament or if they should have risked the captain because this match was their toughest challenge yet. Christens match up was with Lucy Bronze.

Lucy Bronze was widely regarded as one of the best fullbacks in the world. Christen was excited for the challenge of going against her. It was physical when they were close and tactical when one slipped away. It would be an epic battle of two smart footballers.

Christen was surprised that none of the opposition players had really mentioned her headgear. She thought that they would use it as a taunt or an insult but perhaps they were above it. She knew what had happened to her was something players had nightmares about. Worldwide her accident had been replayed and it was used as a rallying cry for the concussion debate and the push for more research into the injury as well as protocols for the injury treatment in football matches. The press debated on whether she would ever be the same player afterwards but Christen refused to comment on it. There was enough speculation that anything she said would be torn apart.

Despite all the talk about her injury and recovery, Christen was well aware that she wasn’t seen as an aerial threat before the injury, and afterwards she had seen reports stating she didn’t contest headers.

She did, she just picked her moments.

Christen had a lot to prove. Not only to herself, but to her coach who seemed to always prefer someone else over her, to the critics who said she would never be the same player, to the press who thought Pinoe should be playing, to the trolls who thought she was best used as a substitute and the defenders who thought she didn't contest the ball in the air.

And ten minutes in, she showed her coach what she could do, that she was that same, dangerous player and that she was the one who should be playing in that match from the start. And she showed them all she could still head the ball with the best of them.

Christen couldn’t believe it when that cross came in from Kelley. It was curving perfectly towards her at the edge of the 6-yard box. She ran towards it and got good contact after the jump. Bronze had let her go almost unchallenged because she had been looking towards Alex and they all watched as it sailed into the back of the net.

Christen felt time slow and all she could hear was her heartbeat as she watched the ball sail into the goal. As the ball hit the back of the net, everything came back into focus. The team swarmed her. The girls were cheering, and she thought she was smiling with her head thrown to the heavens and her arms out wide. She was relieved, she was proud, and she was so happy. When they started running back to their half, Christen kissed her wrist three times and pointed to where she knew Tobin would be.

That was for her. For her support and for her love. Now the team was up 1-0 and she more work to do.

* * *

They won 2-1. There was drama from start to finish, but as soon as that final whistle went, she dropped to her knees in both happiness and relief. She had tears in her eyes, and she was beaming. Mal and Sonny ran on and tackled her to the ground not long after and she was laughing. They pulled her up and they went and shook hands with the despondent Brits.

Christen made her way over to where Tobin was in the stands. She climbed up the fence to hug her and let her emotions out through her actions. The kiss was emotion filled and Christen said everything she could in that moment. Tobin was beaming and jumping as much as she could in excitement. It wasn’t everyday your wife did that. She kept her words short but when they got back to the hotel, she really let it go.

“I knew you could do it! And a header? Get that up you critics! You played so well babe, your runs were on point and your balls in were even better. Imagine if they played you as the actual striker and not a winger? That was amazing to watch, and I am so proud. You have worked so hard in the last 8 months to recover and you just showed the world what you could do. That was an amazing match and -”

Christen shut her wife up with a kiss. She didn’t say much else for the rest of the night.

* * *

**The Final**

Being dropped to the bench after an amazing performance is harsh. It tasted bitter in her mouth and no words made her feel better. Tobin was fuming but held it in to help Christen with her disappointment. She held her and let her rage and cry. Christen gave herself 2 hours to explode before she pulled herself together.

“You have to do it for the team. Even if you deserve to start.”

* * *

They won 2-0. The final was against the Dutch and compared to the British match it was simple. Christen played the last 15 minutes and threw her hands up in celebration when the final whistle went. All the disappointment and pain of missing out on the start went away when that whistle went. How could you be mad when you have just won the World Cup?

For almost 30 minutes they celebrated on the field. Christen tried to sneak away to see Tobin and her parents in the stands, but she kept getting pulled back in by the girls. Eventually she just pushed them off and went on her own. Tobin and her parents were at the front of the stand waiting for her.

Christen jumped the fence and was pulled into a group hug with her parents and wife. They were all crying and laughing. Christen could feel their girls kicking when she put her hands on her wife’s stomach. She was with her favourite people after winning the World Cup. Nothing could be better.

* * *

Christen spent the night partying with her teammates but snuck out early to see her wife at the hotel. ‘Early’ was subjective, and Tobin was asleep when she crawled in next to her at 2am. Tobin woke when she felt Christen kiss her shoulder and she smiled sleepily.

“I am so proud of you.”

Tobin kissed her softly and Christen smiled into the kiss. Tobin deepened it and the couple had their own celebration before they had to wake early to fly home.

(They didn’t need to wake up)

* * *

Tobin flew straight from France to Los Angeles the day after the final with her parents. The soldier told her wife to enjoy herself and the moment with her friends. Tobin also wanted to be on as few flights as possible. She had started to feel her pregnancy about 5 days before she left France. She wanted to go home.

Christen was on a flight to New York at the same time Tobin was going to LA and she did her best to ignore the fact she missed her wife. She was drinking, but she didn’t drink often so she had a low tolerance. She hadn’t drunk much when she was younger and neither had Tobin. The champagne was flowing courtesy of Ashlyn and Christen was trying to be sensible. Someone had to be around the rest of the girls.

Their time in New York before their ticker tape parade was spent doing media commitments. Christen had been in a steady stream of tipsy since the match ended and she was giggly and smiley. Her tipsy mind did things no one expected so she tried to reign it in early before anything embarrassing happened.

The interviews were overwhelmingly positive and Christen was happy to answer most questions directed to her. They generally surrounded the England match and her goal, as well as her time in France with Tobin. The press had a lot of photos of the couple from the World Cup and her teammates gave her a lot of shit for it. There was the occasional photo of the other couples, but Tobin and Christen were the highlight.

Christen smiled every time she saw a photo of her and Tobin but beamed whenever someone mentioned the pregnancy and their daughters. Everyone in the media that she spoke with wished her and Tobin well and couldn’t wait for the first photographs of their girls. Christen smiled and thanked them, stating it wasn’t too far away now.

Besides, she couldn’t wait either.

The ticker tape parade was awesome and Christen was happy to be up on that float and waving to the fans who supported them. She missed her wife but knew that it was the right decision for her to go straight to LA. They would survive a few days apart.

* * *

The team flew from New York to Los Angeles for the ESPY’s the next night and Christen was excited. Christen would get to show off her wife to the world and considering no one had ever really seen her dressed up other than in her Army dress uniform, it would be a shock. Christen loved Tobin no matter what she wore, but she had feeling her outfit for the ESPYs would be on another level.

Once she got on the plane in New York and they were getting ready, Christen smartly eased off on the alcohol. The girls tried to give her more, but she held firm. She needed to back off, so she felt presentable and could kiss her wife without the taste of alcohol on her tongue. Besides, she had been drinking the entire flight from France to New York, and while she had been in New York. She had done her shift.

* * *

Christens was waiting in the lobby of the hotel with the rest of the team. Their partners were all checked into the rooms upstairs and had come down to greet the triumphant women. Tobin was one of the last to come down and Christen was waiting impatiently besides Julie and Alex, who were waiting for Zach and Servando.

Christen was fixing her shoe when she heard Alex gasp. “Holy shit Chris. Your wife is hot.”

Christen looked up to see Tobin walking with Zach and Servando escorting her down the stairs. Christens jaw dropped when she saw her wife, which made Julie laugh out loud. Christen barely heard her comment about the couple being unlikely to last the night without sneaking off because Tobin looked stunning.

Tobin was in a floor length black dress which hugged her baby bump nicely and showed her strong frame. She had taken off her glasses for the first time in months and her hair was down in soft waves. Tobin looked gorgeous and even though Tobin preferred t-shirts and shorts, she was happy to dress up for her wife.

Zach and Servando escorted the soldier to her wife and Alex and Julie teased them for being such gentlemen, even if they were very impressed with them for it. The two couples left the Press’s together with a chuckle because they knew that they had eyes for only each other.

Christen was in a yellow suit jacket and pants, so Tobin was staring where her shirt should be. Before she could say anything, Christen pulled her into a kiss that was slightly heated.

“You look fucking fantastic, but you’re missing something babe. A chain is not a shirt and I’m the only one who gets to see what is meant to be below the shirt.” Tobin mumbled against Christens lips. Christen smirked into the next kiss.

“I have tape. No one will see anything except you later tonight.” Tobin groaned and Christen laughed. “Control yourself babe. I can guarantee it won’t be too late. Besides, in a couple days we will be home in Utah. We will have time then to properly celebrate in private.”

Tobin groaned again and Christen felt fantastic that she could get that reaction out of her wife of thirteen years. “If you say so. Let’s get through this and back to the hotel. I don’t want to share you much longer.”

Christen agreed. “I know the feeling. You look spectacular babe. You are amazing and look gorgeous.”

Tobin grinned sheepishly but was ecstatic her wife thought she looked good. She could even see her wife wanted to say more but couldn’t in that point in time. “Let’s get this over with quickly.”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Christen and Tobin walked the red carpet together, unwilling to separate and happy to be to be there cute and adorable selves in public for one of the first times. They were an adorable couple and the press loved them. Christen had to speak with a few reporters and Tobin was by her side the entire time. Tobin spoke of how proud she was of Christen and how they were excited for the future. Christen bragged about how good of a cheerleader Tobin was and that her support was the key to her success.

One reporter made a comment about how neither woman had covered their scars for the night. Christen scoffed while Tobin smiled tightly.

“Scars aren’t something to hide. My wife got hers serving this country and they cover a large part of her body, her face and arm included. That isn’t a secret and it isn’t something to be covered up. I got mine on an operating table. That isn’t a secret either. They tell our story and they are part of us. Scars are beautiful and show you survived. No one should ever be ashamed of them. They show strength and courage.”

The pair walked away with their heads held high and made their way to the team, unaware that quote from Christen would be trending by the end of the night.

The team was honoured by the best athletes in the country for their success. They were cheered on and celebrated for their achievements. Tobin was standing with Zach, Serv, Bati and the other husbands, boyfriends and partners. They were a unique group of people, but they had one thing in common.

The 23 women on the stage.

Tobin got on really well with all of them, but especially with Zach. She had known him since she had been in Chicago and he had been a great friend to her and Christen. He was the younger brother she could joke with and they would gang up on their wives together. When the pair were both in Chicago and their wives were playing away matches, they would watch them together. It was a fun relationship and the football player was really looking forward to becoming an uncle.

Once the ceremony was over, most girls went straight back to the hotel to party in private. Some hadn’t slept in far too long and others were just wanting to be out of the public eye. As much as Christen loved her teammates, she was not spending any more time with them.

Tobin and Christen didn’t even bother making an excuse about turning in early. The girls whooped and hollered when Christen and Tobin got off on their floor rather than going to the roof party.

“Don’t you guys want to party with us?” Allie asked with a grin.

Christen just gave her the finger from behind Tobin’s back and they kept walking to the tune of cackling women. They got into their room and Tobin wasted no time in showing her wife what not wearing a shirt did to her while Christen showed her wife how beautiful she was.

* * *

Most of the team was in the meeting room the next morning when Tobin waddled down with Christen. She looked comfortable in her tracksuit pants and singlet while Christen was frowning at her phone. Tobin just waved the girls off when they went to ask what was happening.

“She has been on it all morning. Mum is going off about something we were quoted saying.” Christen just kept typing away. Tobin kissed her temple and got up to get them breakfast while she complained internally about Stacy’s worrying. Sonny helped her get everything and got to talk to her.

“Tobin?”

Tobin turned from the food to face her. “Yeah kid?”

“I think I want to tell the girls. About going back to school.” Sonny mumbled.

“Yea? That’s great!” Tobin put one arm around the defender.

“Can you be with me when I do? I don’t know when you guys were leaving, but I’d love if you were just in the room. Moral support and all that.”

Tobin just grinned. “You may have to do it this morning then. Like now.”

Sonnett nodded, resolute. “Okay. No time like the present.” Tobin raised an eyebrow at the defender when she turned around and yelled for attention. The girls who were groaned.

“I have news!”

“Can it wait until I don’t have a migraine?” Lindsay wasn’t looking good.

“No, because this may be the last time we are together for a while and I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore. And we all have busy days so there is no other time.” Tobin patted the defender on the back and looked across to her wife. Christen was sitting up and gave Sonny an encouraging look.

“What is it Sonny?” Alex asked.

The defender looked at Tobin and she nodded in encouragement. She took a deep breath and looked at the team. “I’m going back to school.”

The team was quiet before Pinoe stuck her foot in it and snorted. “Yea sure Sonnett. What is it really?”

Sonnett frowned and her shoulders dropped. Tobin put her arm around her and pulled her up. “Keep going kid. Ignore her.” She whispered.

“I’m serious. I’m going back to school in September. I’m studying online to get my Masters.”

The girls were quiet. “But why? You have a career with soccer. There is no reason to go back to school.” Rose was confused.

The girls started talking over each other and all she could hear was the negatives, even if a lot of them were olnly questioning her reasoning. Sonnett just shook her head and walked out. “I knew they wouldn’t listen. I knew they’d think it was stupid.” Tobin frowned at the girls and followed her out. Kelley ran after her and they comforted the defender.

“Ignore them Sonny. I think it is amazing.” Kelley held the defender close as she tried not to cry.

“I shouldn’t have said anything. They only think about soccer.”

Tobin patted her on the back. “Stay with Kelley. I’m going to go talk to them. We will go out for breakfast with Chris after. Just the four of us.”

Tobin waddled away and Sonnett giggled. “They aren’t going to know what hit them.”

Kelley’s jaw was dropped. “We may have just released Baby Mama Press. Oh shit.”

* * *

Christen was not impressed. “You guys are such assholes.”

A few of them got their backs up while others looked shamed. “How? We haven’t done anything.”

“Do you know how long she has been talking with Tobin about going back to school? About planning for life after soccer?” The girls were quiet. “No, you don’t. Because you don’t see her as anything more than comic relief. You didn’t even think it was an option. She is scary smart. HD’s and perfect GPA smart. The only person I know who got grades like that was Tobin. Sonny didn’t do what she wanted to do in college because of her focus on soccer. She didn’t even think about it. Now she is going back to study, and you guys basically laughed in her face. All she wanted was you to support her. Kelley is, and I am. But she wants you guys to back her as well.”

The girls didn’t say anything. Some were ashamed and some were pissed off. “Tobin helped walk her through the application and helped her apply. She found what she wanted to study, and she is going to do that at Stanford. She is looking at life after soccer, which maybe you guys should be doing to?”

Christen went to keep going when the door opened. Tobin walked in frowning. “Babe? We’re going to get breakfast somewhere else. I’ll meet you back in the hall in a few minutes.” Christen nodded and walked past her wife. She knew that her wife had something to say.

The rest of the team stayed in their seats. Tobin just sighed. “Sonnett is a kid. A smart kid, but still young. She was terrified to tell you when she got accepted because she knew you would react like that. Like it was a joke. All of you might not think that, but the few of you who do, just hurt that kid. She is going to study engineering because she wants to. She is thinking ahead. Further than soccer.” Tobin ran her hands through her hair, frustrated.

“You want to know the thing that happened that made her finally look into it? The reason for Sonny actually asking for help and guidance in further study?" No one said a word. "It was my wife lying unconscious on a football pitch. Do you actually think Chris coming back from that was easy? That every headache, dizzy spell, setback didn’t make her think her career was done? That she was finished? That everything she had worked for was gone? But she had a degree which gave her a leg up and a plan for the future if soccer was finished for her. That is what Sonny saw. How one second, one accident, could end her career and she didn’t have anything to really fall back on. Maybe you should think about that before you say anything to her later today.” Tobin turned and left the girls with something to think about.

* * *

Tobin, Christen and Kelley took Sonny out for breakfast at a local café. The defender quickly bounced back to her happy self when Tobin and Christen told her they both read the team the riot act. Sonny knew she would quickly forgive her friends, but she was happy to have some space.

When they went back for dinner that night, the girls were enthusiastic with their acceptance. A few still didn’t get it, but they understood it was something Sonny needed and wanted to do. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have soft Tobin, soft Christen, mama bear press and baby mama press. And soooooo much more! 
> 
> I loved writing this chapter. Let me know what you think about the World Cup stuff? I tried to keep it mostly the same but with my own twist of course.
> 
> Thoughts, comments, questions?   
Kudos are welcome too!
> 
> love y'all 
> 
> ellaaa25xoxox


	24. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen realise that their dreams are closer to reality than they expected, they get back to Utah and the Royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the mistakes, of which I am sure there are mutliple.  
(I have questions in the end note! If you wish to answer them, feel free! I want to know what you think)
> 
> ENJOY  
ellaaa25xoxo

Tobin and Christen spent two days with their family in Los Angeles before they went back to Utah and they loved every second of it. They slept in their old room above the garage and they felt settled. Waking up with the sun streaming through the same crack it did when they were 17 brought back memories of a time that was easy and uncomplicated. They had each other, they had dreams and they had their family. They didn’t need anything else.

The couple had spoken multiple times about moving to Los Angeles during the offseason of the NWSL after Tobin retired. It had been something that was a dream, something so far in the future that they hadn’t fully believed it would ever happen. Last year they hadn’t thought about it at all. Christen had been house ridden with concussion and once she recovered, her commitments with the National Team kept her in camps until preseason started. Tobin had been there for a few weeks but it wasn't the same without her wife.

This year it was different. Even though the National Team played year-round, they could settle in California from October to March. The National Team would be given more time off at the end of the year because of their heavy workload, and early in 2020 the camps would be in Los Angeles. The qualifying tournament for the Olympics was in the United States, so there was a high possibility Christen wouldn’t have to travel overseas until March at the earliest. It made living in Los Angeles a viable option, especially since they had two little ones on the way. 

The dream of living in LA was slowly becoming something that was possible, if not probable, for the family. They loved it there, the weather was more consistent year-round, and they knew the school system was good. Their family was all in the area and when Christen had to travel without her wife and kids, it would be easier for Tobin with their family nearby.

They also thought towards the future and after Christen retired. Tobin and Christen wanted to live and raise their family in California, preferably in the greater Los Angeles area. But they could start living there now. During the season, they could live in Utah or wherever Christen was playing. But Los Angeles would be their home. They didn’t want to do what Amy and her husband did, splitting up during the season and shuttling the kids across the country during the summer. They wanted to be together and because Tobin wasn’t working and still sorting out how she wanted to move forward with her designs, they could be together.

Tobin and Christen came to the realisation that they could have it all in the early morning rays of the California sun. They spoke quietly as they lay together and knew that there was no reason that they couldn’t ask their parents what they thought about it. They wanted advice, they wanted help and they wanted their family to be involved.

Christen and Tobin broached the subject about moving back to Los Angeles in the offseason with their parents at breakfast, and Cody and Stacey were happy to help. They were ecstatic that they were wanting to come home. They missed their two middle children. Tyler and Channing were still in Los Angeles and they saw them all the time. Tobin and Christen had rarely been in Los Angeles together for a week since they finished college. Now that there were grandchildren in the mix, Stacey and Cody were even more willing to do anything to get them back home.

Stacey and Cody assured them that they could stay with them for as long as they needed to while looking for somewhere to live. They also said if they needed anything while they were in Utah that they would be on the first plane across. Tobin and Christen never liked asking for help, so their parents were happy that they had come to them early in the process and were wanting their advice.

Their response, while not unexpected, lifted a weight of the couples’ shoulders. It gave them options and it gave them support. They had done so much without their family close by that they were ecstatic that they wanted to be included in their future and their plans.

The rest of the morning was spent making plans, broaching ideas and talking about how they were going to manage the rest of their time in Utah. Stacey and Cody were making a mental list of what they needed for the babies because they knew if they asked their daughters, they would protest and refuse to give them any indication of what they needed. They were going to beg for forgiveness rather than ask permission.

* * *

Unfortunately, the day moved from morning to afternoon and Christen and Tobin were due at the airport. They were loathed to leave their family, especially now they had decided they were going to come live there whenever they could. But they had to go back to Utah because the NWSL season was in full swing and the Utah Royals needed their national team stars back.

For now, Utah was home for the Press family. In the future, it would only be their home for half the year, and they were happy about that.

* * *

They flew back into Utah late on the 12th of July and were taking the weekend to chill and get settled again. It was a harsh change from the weather in LA and Tobin complained the whole way back to their house. Christen just let her wife grumble, knowing that it wasn’t just the weather she was complaining about.

Tobin loved to grumble about the cold, and it took her a bit longer to cheer up than most in wintery weather. She had hated it as a child growing up in the North East, but she rarely spoke about why. Ever since she was 12, she had lived in California and tried to put her past behind her. But it always came back when it was bitterly cold, even if only for a moment. It brought up bad memories. Christen was the only one who knew the full story about why her wife detested the cold and it devastated her. She was happy for her wife to grumble and gripe about it.

Once they got home, they went straight to bed. They were exhausted and Christen was grateful she had a few days before she had to report back in at the Royals. They were away in New Jersey for the weekend and Christen didn’t have to go in until the 16th.

It gave Tobin and Christen four days to themselves and they didn’t want to waste them. They had their 30-week appointment in less than a week and before then they had to get their house back in working order.

They would complain, but they were both looking forward to the domesticity of it all.

* * *

Their 30-week appointment went brilliantly. Their daughters were developing well, and it showed on Tobin. Her bump was growing daily, and they were very happy with that. The soldier had loved her time in France, but all the time away and then the trip home had worn her out.

Dr Matthews did say that Tobin wasn’t allowed to fly anymore, which wasn’t totally unexpected. Christen was disappointed but Tobin was secretly relieved. After five weeks in France she loved being in her own space and comfortable. Yes, she would miss her wife terribly, but they would manage. She was 30 weeks pregnant with twins. Flying was an extra hassle that she would have gone through for her wife (she would do anything for her) but she was happy she didn’t have to.

They spoke about wanting to move to Los Angeles in the offseason and Dr Matthews told them it wouldn’t be an issue for their daughters. She believed everything would be fine but would tell them more after the girls were born. They may not be able to travel for a few weeks, or they may be fine to fly quite quickly but she wouldn’t know until they were here. It would also depend on when Tobin went into labour and how she was recovering.

Dr Matthews said that while they were due late September that the couple should be ready to go from the beginning of that month. “Full term is technically 37 weeks and twins often come early. Have a couple of contingency plans, especially for you Christen. If you are going to be on the other side of the country playing football when Tobin goes into labour, make sure your team can get you back.”

The pair walked out both excited and nervous. They got home and sat with a cup of tea to sort out what they needed to do. “Can you believe that in a few months they will be here with us?”

Tobin chuckled. “I know. It feels like yesterday we found the girls were coming. But their room is almost finished and everything that we have so far is in place, even if we are going to go to LA almost immediately. We are set up for however long we are staying here. We are ready and we made sure we were before you went to France. All we are waiting for is the girls. If they want to come early or late, we will figure out.”

“They had better wait until I am with you to be born. I refuse to miss it. If you go into labour and I’m not here, you shut your legs and wait.” Tobin cackled at that but Christen wasn’t joking. “I’m serious. I am not missing this for anything! I don’t care if I’m in Orlando. I will be off the field in a second and on the first plane home.”

Tobin kissed her wife on the cheek with a grin. “I know you will babe. I’m just telling you that shutting my legs and holding them in, isn’t going to work.”

Christen sighed. “I know. I just don’t want to miss anything.”

Tobin grabbed her phone out and started checking the fixtures. “You won’t. The doctor said be ready from the beginning of September yea?” Christen nodded. “Okay, so we talk to Jill and Laura and tell them exactly what’s happening. Some National Team games are at the beginning of September. After that you are back with Royals and we can take it a day at a time.”

“I’ll talk to the coaches. It’s going to be shit travelling without you. France spoiled me.”

“Your next two games are at home, so I will be there cheering. What’s crap is that you have five games in August and four of them are away. That isn’t going to be fun.”

Christen groaned. “We’ll get through this.”

“Yeah we will. And then you will have two more Press’s in the stands cheering you on.” Tobin just kissed her wife on the cheek before she got to her feet. “These two are making me pee all the time. They are definitely going to be soccer players though. They are kicking like crazy.”

Christen chuckled as her wife walked towards the bathroom. “Good to know. Between our girls and A-Rod’s boys, we will have some trouble on our hands at the Royals.”

Tobin snorted. “The four of them could get up to a lot of trouble and get out of it with one smile.” Christen laughed. She totally agreed.

* * *

Christen went into the stadium 30 minutes before she was meant to report for the Thorns match to speak with Laura. She was hoping she was in a good mood and that she would be receptive to her request.

She knocked on the coaches’ office door and waited until Laura called her in before entering. “How can I help you Press?” She gestured for her to sit down and the forward did gratefully.

Christen just jumped straight into, not bothering with small talk. “Tobin isn’t allowed to travel anymore. She has hit 30 weeks and the doctor has stopped her from flying.”

“You’re going hate August then, but I don’t see how I can help you with that.” Laura was blunt but Christen liked that about the woman.

Christen smiled sadly. “We know. Tobin already went through the dates. Nothing is even within driving distance. However, I was told to make contingency plans for if Tobin goes into labour while I am away. We’ve been told to be ready to go from the beginning of September. The doctor said 37 weeks is full term and to be ready to go. If Tobin goes into labour while we are away, I need to be able to come home. Our due date is in the middle of a fair few away matches. I need to be with my wife.”

Laura didn’t really react, but she did nod. “We still have some time till then. I’ll let you know what we can do closer to the date but leave it with me. We will figure it out I’m sure.”

“Thank you. Tobin will be happy to hear that.”

Laura smiled. “Is she coming to the game?”

“Yea, at least the next two home ones. After that it will depend on how she is feeling.”

“Make sure she comes to say hello. Get out of here Press, you have a game to prep for.”

“Thanks Laura. See you in a bit.”

Christen left with a small smile on her face, hopeful and believing they would do everything they could to help her. She got into the changeroom and started going through her routine. She had a good feeling about the game. She joked around with Kelley and told the girls all about the appointment. They pouted when they heard Tobin couldn’t travel anymore. She didn’t notice Becky sneak off on her phone with a determined look on her face.

* * *

A draw at home against the table topping Thorns was a decent result, but the smile on Tobin’s face when scored her goal was one of the highlights of her night. Her wife loved nutmegging people and whenever Christen did it Tobin just beamed. 

After the game ended and she had signed her autographs, Christen found Tobin and told her Laura was going to look into it and that they would work it out. Tobin smiled at that before she followed her wife down the tunnel to see the coach. Laura gave her a smile and a short hug before directing them both into the changeroom proper. All the girls were still there and smiling at the pair.

“What’s going on?” Christen asked. The grin on A-Rod’s face was always around when she had pranked someone, so she was worried. Emily, Lindsay and Adie were in there from the Thorns which confused her even more.

Laura just chuckled and handed over to Becky. She was holding three matching bags and grinning. Kelley was filming in her phone and bouncing in excitement.

“Okay, so the second half of this was meant to be done after the first victory tour game, but considering Tobin isn’t allowed to fly anymore, we checked with the girls and they were happy for us to do it now. But they are all watching live so smile at Kelley.” Kelley was beaming but doing her best to not cry at the same time.

“You two are going to be parents in a few months. I know we are all eager to meet your daughters, but we wanted them to have something to wear on gameday once they arrived. They will both be cheering us on in all the right gear.” Becky handed each of them a package each and held onto the third. “You two are going to be amazing mums, we all know it. And we will be here to help as we can. This is just a little something which will help you guys decide what to put them in on game days.”

They each opened their package and Christen giggled when she realised what she had. “You cheeky shits.” She pulled out two baby size, team USA jerseys with MAMA 23 on the back. One was the home kit and the other the away kit. “These are so adorable. Is having both so you can tell them apart?” The girls laughed and nodded, unashamed.

Tobin had opened hers and found a home and away Royals jersey for the girls. She wiped the tears from her eyes at the adorableness. The girls came and gave her and Christen hugs, but Sonny was the one who stayed. She put her arm around her waist and held her tight. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t need to. She just needed to be there.

Once the girls got their emotions under control Becky handed Christen the final package. “This one is something extra we found the other day, but it was too cute not to buy.”

Christen opened it and burst out laughing. “Babe, look. It’s army themed onesies!” Tobin chuckled and Christen pulled out the five different onesies they had found. It was adorable and Tobin couldn’t stop smiling. She walked over and wrapped Becky in a hug and whispered her thanks. Christen was thanking the girls on the video for their thoughtfulness and the gifts.

* * *

Tobin kept staring at the baby jerseys in her hands as Christen drove them home. “They are going to be so little Chris. How are our girls going to be so little? Are we going to be okay at this parenting thing? I know we parent the kids, but they are adults who can walk and talk and they still do stupid shit!”

Christen shook her head at her wife’s worry. Emotional Tobin was rearing its head and as much as it was funny and adorable, she knew she also had to tread lightly. “We’ll be fine honey. It will be an experience and a steep learning curve, but we will do it together and be stronger for it. And they may be little, but they’ll grow. They will be our little fighters.”

“It has just hit me that we are going to have two kids in a few months. The jerseys made it real.”

“You’ll be fine. You are great with the kids we know, and you will be amazing with our own. Don’t worry. The only thing we need to worry about now is making sure that you and our daughters are healthy and safe. Everything else will sort itself out. Our friends and family will help us out and we will be fine.”

“Our friends are awesome. But some of them are never babysitting.” Tobin stated.

Christen quickly agreed. “Yea. Some of them still need parental supervision, so they aren’t looking after our girls without their own babysitter.”

“Pinoe?”

“And Allie. Rose as well.”

“Most would assume Kelley would be banned as well.”

Christen chuckled. “Same with Sonny, but they are different when they are alone. I’d trust our kids with them.”

“Those two are amazing. They’ll be the aunts to keep an eye on for pranks, but also the first to go to for free babysitting. They are going to be spoilt for choice with aunts. Uncles, not as much. Servando, Bati and Zach. Oh! And maybe Kyle Krieger, but he is never babysitting. Our girls would come home with a mohawk or something.” Tobin stated.

Christen laughed at the image of a newborn with a full mohawk but shook it off quickly. “What about your army mates?”

Tobin shrugged. “A few them will come around occasionally, but not all of them. And I’m close enough with Zach for him to be Uncle Zach. Same with the others. Partly because of the girls, partly because they will be in our lives a lot when you’re with the team and I know, like and trust them. The guys from the army will just be my friends.”

Christen smiled. “I can think of at least one of those uncles who is apparently very excited that he will have nieces to spoil.”

Tobin frowned. “Who? Servando?”

“Well, yes. But he isn’t who I was thinking of. Apparently, Zach has already got baby Eagles jerseys for our girls with his number on it. Julie mentioned it the other day. Zach got them two of each colour. One says Ertz. The other Uncle Zach. Julie cried at the sappiness. He wants to give them to our girls himself the first time he meets them.”

Tobin chuckled. “That doesn’t surprise me. He is a softy. I feel like our girls are going to be inundated with jerseys from your teammates.”

Christen shrugged. “It is their way of showing love. It will be cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you thinK? I feel like them going back to LA isn't a stretch, they legit have no one in Utah right now. Why stay when they could be in LA with family.
> 
> First question is... do I figure out a way to move them full time to LA? Let me know!
> 
> Next... baby names. Boy names I have I full on list, but I struggle writing baby girls and picking names I like (this is a test for me) I have two girls to name and while I have some ideas, I would love to know what you think. Currently thinking along the unisex/gender neutral line but if I get a name I love, I may use it!
> 
> Almost last... I am thinking that my Tobin needs a job and somethign to do quick once the kids are here. Engineering design or clothing design (re-inc anyone ??) Or something else?
> 
> I need ideas because a fair few of you said you want this to continue in to the future of my own design. throw them my way and I will see what I can do! I am committed and bored as shit (i have very little work to do now uni is finished.)
> 
> Final one... if i started a new fic, would you like one where Tobin is a soccer player and Christen isn't, (Tobin is super smart too and the team is super protective of her) or one where they are both players but get together in college early? OR BOTH!  
I have outlines for both (which is legit an opening chapter and an idea) but I don't want to start getting into it unless you are really interested. I want to ensure I don't leave this one alone. I hate starting things and not finishing them..
> 
> phew.. sorry for that but I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> love you all  
ellaaa25 xoxox


	25. Tornado Tobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions, planes trips and plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MASSIVE thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I read them all and took them all in! You are angels and I love you!
> 
> This chapter has a lot in it... hope you all enjoy  
I only own the mistakes, and i am sure there are heaps... soz

Tobin and Christen spent the next few days researching. They were looking for a way to ship everything that they needed for Utah to Los Angeles when the season ended, house listings in Los Angeles that were within a 30-minute drive of their parents’ house as well researching their babies and what the first few weeks would be like. After years in the military, Tobin wanted to be prepared and almost have a schedule for what there life would be like in those early days.

Christen rolled her eyes and let her do it. She knew that the girls would be on their own schedule and they would adhere to it for the first little while. Christen did like knowing what they had to be on the lookout for, what their girls would be trying to do and how they would develop. Everything she read and discovered that she found interesting was put in a little notebook and slotted away. It was a good thing to have and whenever she worried, she could pull it out quickly and know that she had this Mum thing under control.

Tobin was laughing when she called it her cheat sheet and Christen just stuck her tongue out in response.

A very mature interaction for two soon to be parents.

* * *

The Royals next match was against the Courage and Christen felt happier in her performance than the result indicated. She scored an absolute belter, dedicated it to her wife and kids and then had the Courage on the back foot whenever she had the ball. While they conceded 2 and lost the match in the end, against such an overpowered team such as North Carolina the result was good, and the performance was encouraging.

They had something to build off for the next match which was helpful. What wasn’t helpful was the Royals lost their three USWNT players to the victory tour and they wouldn’t be available. Laura wasn’t happy but she had to deal with it like everyone else did. It was almost a punishment for the teams to have such good players, but Laura would much rather have Christen, Becky and Kelley on her team 50% of the time than have to play against them.

Christen only had three days at home with Tobin before she flew out for the first game of the Victory Tour. It was in California which was great. It allowed Christen to see her family again, but Tobin was pouting about not being able to go as well.

Tobin drove her wife to the airport with Kelley and Becky. Christen had been describing Tobin’s reaction to her leaving, so they expected Tobin to be the one who would be the one who would be teary and emotional, but they couldn’t be more wrong. The two defenders had to drag the striker away from the car with a pout on her face. If anyone thought Tobin was going to struggle with the separation more than Christen, they were in for a shock.

The girls in camp kept her distracted and away from her phone as much as possible in their down time. She was required in a fair few press conferences and media events which helped keep her mind off Tobin and the girls, but occasionally she lost focus and her mind would wander.

The whole team was scattered throughout LA for the media appearances and Christen was asked a couple of times about how Tobin was. She never said much, just grinned and said she was at home and well. Internally she just wished she was there with her.

The US beat Ireland and then went their separate ways. Most were staying another night but Christen went straight to the airport for her flight to Utah. She got an Uber home and crawled into bed behind Tobin. It was very early in the morning, but the pregnant soldier just rolled over and rested her head on Christens chest. “We missed you.” She mumbled.

Christen kissed her forehead. “I missed you too. I love you. Go back to sleep.”

Tobin was out immediately and Christen smiled. She was home.

* * *

Christens first game back after the Ireland match was against Sky Blue. The team wanted to bounce back after a loss in Chicago and Christen and Becky delivered for them. Christen played exceptionally and scored a brace while Becky held strong at the back. Between them, they helped the Royals to a 3-0 win. Tobin was sitting in the family box and enjoyed the spectacle, but she knew it would be her last game for a while. The next home game wasn’t until early September and a lot of things could happen before then.

* * *

The day after the match was August 8th and Tobin hit 33 weeks. Their daughters were kicking up a storm and doctor Matthews was very happy with their progress. She did want to see Tobin every week from there on out to ensure that everything was going well. The closer they got to full term, the more observation they would need.

Dr Matthews explained twins often came before 37 weeks but she would do all she could to ensure they got as close to full term as they could. Tobin and Christen only wanted two healthy children at the end of it all. Whatever was required for that to happen was okay with them.

Christen and Tobin knew that the upcoming months would be hectic, but they had tentative plans in place. Stacy and Cody were offering to come and stay with Tobin while Christen travelled for football, but the couple asked them to stay in California until they called for them. Once their daughters were born, they would need their parents and Tobin was confident she could manage by herself for the moment.

It was their plans after the baby was born that could require some manoeuvring.

With the couple moving in the offseason, they were starting to box up the non-essentials and sending them to their parents’ house. As they weren’t sure when Tobin would deliver, they couldn’t accurately give a date for when they would make the move. Even if the season wasn’t finished yet, they were debating whether they should still go. It would give them all familial support if Christen still had to travel.

Christen had spoken to the Royals and had told them that she would be taking at least three weeks away from the team starting when Tobin went into labour. They hadn’t wanted to lose their main striker for that long, but she was not negotiating. She loved her team, but she loved her wife more. She also informed the Royals that she would extend that time if she had too. Her twins were more than likely going to be premature or barely full term and they could need to stay in hospital for longer than they expected.

The minimum of three weeks hopefully gave them time to come home from the hospital and get settled. If they could get across to LA and moved in with their parents that would be even better. They didn’t want to keep moving around the country with two newborns.

Christen would need to travel with the national team and Tobin could have a home base in LA and with their family close by. The national team camps were usually in LA as well, so it made sense to move back after the birth.

Christen and Tobin knew that Stacey and Cody were stocking up on things the family might need while they stayed with them, even if Christen had told them they had everything they needed. It was just who they were and no matter how many times they told them no, they would buy it anyway. 

The family was going to buy their own house, but the first few weeks and months would be spent in their old room above the garage until they found one perfect for them. Their parents having their own set of stuff for the girls would actually help them in the future.

* * *

The Royals travelled to Tacoma and got a crucial away win against the Reign. Christen didn’t score but she was heavily involved in the match. She created space which her team capitalised on. She was proud of her performance, but she was also the first one ready to get on the plane to go home. It was the first of three away matches in a row and she would barely get three days with her heavily pregnant wife in the next two weeks, and that was before she had to travel for the national team. She wanted to get home ASAP.

* * *

Their next match was away to Orlando and Christen didn’t want to miss the doctor’s appointment on Thursday morning. She had permission to fly on the Thursday night and meet the team a day later, but it took longer than she had hoped to get that concession. Laura would have preferred she travel with the group but understood that Christen needed to be there for her wife while she could.

There was nothing wrong, but Tobin was getting bigger and getting more uncomfortable. Their girls were beating up her bladder and Dr Matthews assured them it was all normal but that she was seeing signs that could point to early labour. “You are heavily pregnant with twins Tobin. Being uncomfortable starts to happen around this stage. If the pain moves from uncomfortable to painful or something worrying, you call me. We may have to put you on bed rest soon if it gets unmanageable so we can get you as close to your due date as possible.”

The couple left the doctors’ office with a lot to think about. It was quiet drive to the airport and Christen didn’t want to leave her wife for a week. Tobin assured her she would be fine and sent her off with a kiss. Christen frowned the whole way through the check in process. Once she was sitting at her gate, she got her phone out and called Kelley.

The defender wasn’t traveling to Orlando with the squad due to injury and was hanging around Utah. The call went to voicemail and Christen groaned. “Kelley, I’ll probably be on a plane when you get this but while I am away, can you please look in on Tobin for me? I’m going to worry about her if you do or not, but it would ease my worry just a touch if you did. Make sure she doesn’t do anything to strenuous. I’ll call you later.”

Later that night, Christen would realise she probably should have apologised to the guy unfortunate enough to sit next to her on the plane. She was anxious and fidgeting the entire time. The glare she got once he disembarked was filthy, but she barely noticed. She was looking at the text Kelley had sent her.

_“Tobin asked me to come stay until you got back. She knew you would worry. Kick Orlando and Washington butt and come back ASAP. She is making me cuddle already and her grip is strong.”_

Christen chuckled and got off the plane. Her wife was the best.

* * *

Christen scored the first goal against the Pride and it was a beauty. She was in her element and Orlando couldn’t keep her out of the match. They won 2-0 and it was another vital away win.

Christen then spent an hour after the match talking to her wife on the phone. The pregnant Press wasn’t feeling brilliant and their daughters wouldn’t let up. Christen was trying to soothe her from the East Coast. She wouldn’t be home until after the Washington match mid-week.

They knew this would be part of the deal when they chose to try and get pregnant when they did, but neither of them had thought about the emotional impact being apart for a week would have this close to the end of the pregnancy. Tobin was in her own space but missed her wife. Kelley was the poor sacrificial lamb who was taking the brunt of the emotional hits.

The defender was taking it on the chin and just smiled at the pregnant woman. Internally she was cheering that she would be with the National Team for the International Break and one of the other Royals could help out Tobin. She was hard work pregnant. She’d do it, but she needed a sub.

* * *

The match against Washington was a hard-fought scoreless draw. Christens performance was decent but she knew it could have been better. Normally after a match she was reliving every moment but after this one her brain went straight back to Utah. The Royals had organised a red eye flight home for the striker and within 90 minutes of the final whistle, she was in the air.

She got home well after midnight and unlocked the door quietly expecting to find her wife asleep and Kelley in the spare room. What she found was the pair sleeping on the couch with the credits for Frozen still running on the television.

She debated letting them sleep but knew her wife would either be sore from sleeping on the couch, be grumpy that she didn’t wake her, or both.

Christen was going to go with both.

She woke her wife gently and guided her sleepily to bed before she went to wake up Kelley. The defender jerked awake at the contact and fell off the couch. Christen giggled but sent her to bed with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Christen was up with the sun and was making breakfast for her wife and Kelley. She knew her wife would wake to the smell of coffee even though she couldn’t drink it, but Kelley needed to be woken. She slept like a log. The defender grumbled but rolled out of bed and came to sit at the table.

Christen served her a plate of avocado toast before she started talking. “Thank you for staying here. It eased my mind and probably Tobin’s more than you know.”

Kelley shrugged. “You two are some of my oldest friends. I’d do anything for you. Did I see a side to Tobin I didn’t know existed? Yes. Would I do it again? Absolutely, but I would reserve the right to sub out at any time. Your wife is one greatest people I know, but she gave me emotional whiplash. Holy shit. I didn’t know which Tobin I would see at any given moment.”

Christen chuckled. “I’ve told you stories. Didn’t you believe me?”

“I did, but it is different experiencing it. We were watching Friends and every single time she heard the theme song, she burst into tears and reminisced about friends. When I suggested watching something else, she glared at me so hard I thought my head was going to burst into flames. We watched Friends for two whole days Christen. I had to run out and get more tissues!”

Christen was trying, and failing, not to laugh at her friend. Kelley just rolled her eyes and sighed. “Has it been like that the whole time?”

Christen shrugged. “Most of it. She lost her glasses once and couldn’t find them anywhere. Called me at training and everything asking if I had them. Turned out they were on top of her head and she grumbled about me not telling her they were there, even though I wasn’t with her. Her hormones are all over the place. Hopefully it’ll settle once our girls arrive.”

“That isn’t too far away.”

Christen nodded. “We are at 35 weeks today. If I’m being honest, I hope the girls come soon. I’m eager to meet them and I also hate seeing my wife not feel good. Tobin is really uncomfortable and sore. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was put on bed rest today.”

“The girls will come when they are ready. We just have to weather the storm that is your wife. Tornado Tobin has hit.”

Christen snorted and nodded. Just as she was about to reply she heard her bedroom door open. “Speaking of… this will either be adorable, hilarious or I am going to get yelled at.”

Kelley turned and watched the sleepy woman squint as she waddled into the kitchen. Christen smiled softly at her wife. “Over here babe.” Tobin’s face lit up and she made her way across to her wife. She sat in her chair and pulled it as close as she could to Christen and put her arms around her waist. “Did you sleep well?”

Tobin nodded and buried her head in Christens neck. Kelley was trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her.

“Breakfast is ready when you want it.” Kelley only heard grumbles from Tobin but Christen understood. “Okay babe.”

Christen turned to look at the bemused defender and smiled softly. “Cuddles first. I left the bed too early.” Kelley nodded and quickly finished her breakfast, so she didn’t say anything to set off Tobin. She then gathered all her gear and headed out, happy to give the couple some time and space to themselves. The pair didn’t move from the table, Christen just smiled any time Kelley walked past.

The defender let herself out with a quick goodbye hug for both women. It was a group hug because Tobin refused to release her wife. She was shaking her head at the sleepy adorableness of the toughest woman she knew.

* * *

Tobin and Christen went to see Dr Matthews for their 35-week appointment and she was reluctant to not put Tobin on bed rest officially. They compromised and she was to do as little as possible, which was essentially what she was already doing, but both Press’s read between the lines well enough. Tobin was grounded.

The couple had five days together before Christen had to jet off to Philadelphia and Minnesota for a pair of National Team games against Portugal. They were spent with Christen packing and Tobin supervising, but they enjoyed just being with each other. Tobin was sketching and designing most of the time but refused to show her wife until she was finished with it.

Christen was aware the games could be her last under Jill if Tobin went into labour on time, so she was emotional about that as well as leaving her wife this close to the end. She would miss two doctor’s appointments, but Tobin assured her that she would tell her exactly what happened.

* * *

Tobin watched both matches from the comfort of her couch with Amy Rodriguez and her two sons. Ryan and Luke were amazing kids and Tobin loved hanging out with them. They asked her questions she did not know how to answer about the pregnancy, but Amy saved her blushes. The striker let her know what to expect over the next few weeks and assured her that Tobin and Christen had the full support of the team. Ryan and Luke were good for a cuddle and they loved feeling her belly move when her girls kicked. It was like a game to see which of them had their hand in the right place to get kicked.

Most of the time Tobin’s bladder won the contest.

* * *

The Royals players rotated through who came to visit Tobin on their days off. Some had more staying power than others, (Barny was a machine), but others had to sub out early. Tobin didn’t mind and she knew that since she was physically unable to do most things, she was a handful, but it was a bit funny watching grown women sub out on babysitting a pregnant woman.

* * *

Christen played brilliantly in both matches National Team matches. She had two assists in the first match and one in the second. Her performance was outstanding and proved that her strengths didn’t only lie in scoring goals but assisting them as well. She had more assists than anyone else on the team by far that year.

* * *

Christen flew home on the 5th of September and had to go straight to training for the Royals. They were unwilling to allow her to miss the beginning of the session to drop in and see her wife, which was frustrating and upsetting. Laura had apologised but considering Christen had missed so much training, she couldn’t miss the last one before the match.

The match the next day was against Thorns and the team was ready for it. There had been a bit of banter between the Royals and Thorns players in camp, so Becky and Christen were amped up for it as well.

* * *

After the session, Laura called her over for a quick chat. She was happy with her play and the striker was going to start the next day, so Christen was confused as to what the coach needed. The coach had essentially ignored her if it didn’t concern football.

They were settled in her office and Laura spoke. “It’s September.”

Christen nodded. “It is. Any day now, our girls could come.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Yes, but I am really excited as well.”

“I’m glad. Now, contingency plans. What did you have in mind?” Laura was going to let the striker dictate what was happening. They needed her firing if they wanted to make the playoffs.

Christen was thoughtful. “Tobin is essentially on bed rest right now, but I haven’t had a chance to speak to her since the last appointment yesterday. The team have all seen her more than I have lately. It might be best to organise it week by week.”

“Fair enough. What about tomorrows match?”

Christen shrugged. “If it happens, sub me out and throw me in a car to the hospital. Home games are the easiest to manage and Kelley is staying with her during the match.”

Laura scrawled a number on a piece of paper. “I’ll make a note of it. This is the number of one of the staffers who will be around the bench during the games. Give it to Tobin and tell her to call if anything happens. We will get word that way.”

Christen took the number gratefully and thanked her coach before she left. She didn’t shower before she got in the car and headed home. She just wanted to see Tobin.

* * *

Christen unlocked the door and made her way inside. She found her wife reading on the couch looking very uncomfortable. “Hey honey.”

Tobin’s head snapped up at the sound and beamed. “You’re home!”

Christen came and sat by her wife on the couch. “Yea. I came straight from training. You’ve got me until I have to go to the game tomorrow. How did it go with the doctor yesterday? How are our little girls going?”

Tobin shrugged. “Our girls are doing well, but she says I’m feeling Braxton Hicks contractions which is part of the reason I have been so uncomfortable. I’ve probably had them since France but just ignored them and thought I was uncomfortable. Totally normal apparently. My blood pressure is a bit high, but it isn’t climbing which is good. However, I am officially on bed rest.”

“Well at least we know. Any idea of when they want to make their debut?”

“No, but she said they have started getting ready for it. They are both in a good position already. But they are perfectly healthy and hitting all their targets. She still thinks they are going to come early, any day potentially.”

Christen beamed. “That’s great to hear they are doing well. And what about you? The girls told me some stories…”

Tobin chuckled but blushed slightly in embarrassment. “I’m not sleeping well, and it is making me a bit more emotional than normal. Some of the girls got on the wrong side of that. I did apologise to Katie and Vero for bursting into tears when I got the wrong sandwich.”

Christen chuckled and kissed her wife briefly. “Is that it? Just not sleeping well?”

“I’m not comfortable, I get hot and then cold and they do not stop moving when I am still, and when I am moving, they are still as. I just need rest. And I don’t rest well when you aren’t here, so all this travelling you’ve been doing has been tough on us.”

Christen stood and held her hands out to her wife. “Come on. We are going to have a nap then.”

Tobin frowned. “You just came from training…”

Christen arched an eyebrow. “Are you turning down cuddles?”

“NO!” Christen laughed at the eagerness of her wife to cuddle and helped her to her feet. She watched her waddle to their bedroom and helped her get settled into bed.

“I am going to have a quick shower. Try get comfy and I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Christen heard her wife mutter something about being a tease as she went to the shower but didn’t comment on it. She made good on her promise and was back in bed in ten minutes. Her wife was pouting and couldn’t get comfortable, so Christen just laid next to her and held her. She set her hands on her bump and rubbed soothingly. “Hey girls. I know you like letting your Mum know your all good, but can you settle down and let her nap today? I’ll keep talking to you and holding you, but let’s chill for a bit and Mum can rest. Sound good?”

Tobin’s eyes were drooping as she listened to her wife talk. “You are magician. They are already stilling.”

Christen just smiled. “Sleep Tobi. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Love for emotional and adorable Tobin? Next chapter should be up soon... i think you all know what it should be ;-)
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxox


	26. Utah Royals v Portland Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen has to play a match and Kelley is on Tobin watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoy !   
all mistakes are my own.

Tobin didn’t sleep very well that night. She couldn’t get comfortable, but she also couldn’t move herself easily to get comfortable. She didn’t want to wake her wife up, so she laid back and stared at the roof. The girls were still, and Tobin missed their kicks and constant movement. She felt flutters and slight movement, but she could tell they were asleep. Occasionally she would get a sharp pain and cramp, but the doctor said it was just Braxton Hicks. Tobin closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She knew she needed the rest.

Tobin woke early the next day and found Christen was already up and moving. Her wife loved getting up with sun and after years in the army Tobin was used to it as well. She would love to be able to sleep past 8am but that hadn’t happened in over 15 years.

The Press’s had a lazy morning. Christen made sure Tobin didn’t do anything to strenuous and had her parked on the couch for as long as she could bare. Tobin was just happy her wife was close-by. She felt more settled than she had in months just from her wife holding her. Their girls were calm when they knew both their parents were there.

Tobin still wasn’t comfortable, but she knew complaining about it wouldn’t help anything. The Braxton Hicks contractions were consistent and had been for a few while, but they were getting slightly more painful and she was getting more pain in her side. The doctor had said it was normal, so she just went with it. Complaining about it would just worry her wife and she didn’t want that.

Christen was well aware her wife wasn’t feeling great and that she hadn’t slept well, but she knew from experience that she wouldn’t like her hovering and she wouldn’t want to worry her. But Tobin also hated asking for help and complaining about how she felt, so it was a tough line to walk. Tobin knew she was there for her and she was good at knowing when she should ask for help. She was just stubborn about it.

Christen made sure Tobin took bed rest seriously, only allowing her to move from the couch, to the bathroom and to their bed. Tobin wasn’t going to be moving anywhere else, she didn’t feel up to it and she didn’t want to push it. The girls were happy at the moment and she wasn’t going to rock the boat.

Christen didn’t have to be at the field until 5pm. Tobin had suggested that Kelley come and stay with her while the match was on just in case anything happened. Having someone close who they both trusted would allow Tobin to rest in her own house and Christen to focus on the big game against Portland. 

Christen made sure both Tobin and Kelley had everything they needed for the night before she left. The pair were settled in for a night on the couch and had a reminder set for the match. Kelley was ordering burgers for the soldiers’ dinner while she had a nice salad. The twins were making Tobin crave cheeseburgers and Kelley had found the best little burger joint that made them the exact way Tobin liked. She made sure she ordered it in advance, so it was delivered when Tobin normally had dinner.

Kelley was not going to test a heavily pregnant woman by delaying her cheeseburger. It was not a smart move.

* * *

Christen drove to the field and as soon as she started changing into her warmups her mind switched from worried wife to determined player. She could control her play and could control the game.

Christen had realised earlier in the day that there was no possible way she could get on the plane to Houston for the next match. On the off-chance Tobin hadn’t gone into labour by then, she wasn’t risking being stuck in Texas and missing the birth. No, she had her priorities and that was her wife and daughters.

She would tell Laura after the match, but this was her last match for the Royals for a while. And she was going to make sure it was a belter.

* * *

All the Royals could tell Christen was up for the match against the Thorns. There was a different vibe, a new aura around her that the girls used to pump themselves up. She was pumped, she was determined, and she was going to push them all to be their very best.

Christen was carrying the team today. She was putting them all on her shoulders.

* * *

From the first whistle, Christen was flying around the pitch and the Thorns had trouble keeping up with her. She was slipping back into the midfield to get the ball and creating space for A-Rod to utilise while also ripping the Thorns apart. She looked certain to get a goal and the Thorns were aware of that. They kept trying to shut her down and keep her out of the game. Christen wouldn’t allow it and imposed herself everywhere.

It was only a matter of time before the Royals scored and they all knew Christen would have a big part to play. But everyone was surprised when the beneficiary of Christens work was Becky.

The ball was cleared poorly from a corner and landed right at Christens feet. Her left footed cross found the head of the defensive stalwart. It snuck in at the far post and the crowd erupted and so did the team. They swarmed their captain and the celebrations were electric. Christen grinned and threw her hands into the sky before she jogged across. It was a great start and it was a big moment in a tough match.

They reigned it in and by the time the match restarted they were focused again, while the Thorns were slightly rattled. Christen was buzzing and loving the game. She was directing her team from up front and when the whistle went for the break, she was disappointed. They didn’t need the break, but it would help the Thorns.

* * *

Kelley noticed early on that Tobin cringed every once in a while, and then settled again. Christen had told Kelley what was happening, and that Tobin was uncomfortable, but this seemed different. The defender didn’t mention anything because Tobin wasn’t someone who complained and if you called her on it, she would deny it heavily. Kelley let it go but she knew it was something that she should keep an eye on.

The pair were watching the game and their commentary was getting ridiculous. The jokes were light-hearted, and sarcasm was rife, but it helped ease the nerves of the women in the room. Tobin was worried about her wife (as she always was) and Kelley was a horrible spectator when her team was playing, and she was injured.

The Thorns and the Royals matches were turning into true rivalry games. Tobin could see her wife was up for it.

Tobin was grateful her wife wore her headgear, but she was even more grateful she was the one who was generally putting the balls in from corners and freekicks. Christen was brilliant at creating for her teammates and she was an unselfish person. She wouldn’t try and beat three people to prove herself. She would play her game and trust her teammates to do what they needed to.

Christens ball into the box for Becky’s header did more than just give the Royals the lead. It also caused the women on the couch to celebrate wildly. Kelley launched herself into the air and was cheering and hopping on her good foot, while Tobin threw her arms up and yelled in celebration.

All of a sudden, Tobin’s yell of celebration turned into a yelp of pain. Kelley immediately turned and found the woman holding her side. “Tobin what’s wrong?” She knelt at her friend’s feet and looked into her eyes.

The woman eventually sat back and exhaled. “Just another Braxton Hicks contraction. It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? That seemed different than every other time you cringed tonight.”

“It was a bit stronger than normal but I’m fine. I’ve had them for ages. Can you help me stand? I need to go to the bathroom. One of the girls is sitting on my bladder.”

Kelley frowned but did as she was asked. She helped her stand but as she tried to straighten up, she grimaced again. Kelley held her up until she could stand on her own and then led her to the bathroom. She helped Tobin set up and left her, but made sure the door was open so she could get in if she needed to.

Kelley heard the toilet flush, but Tobin didn’t come straight out. Tobin called for her after another minute. She sounded panicked. “Kelley? Can you come in here please?”

“Yeah Tobi?” Kelley nudged the door open and found Tobin standing there with wet pants.

“I don’t think that was Braxton Hicks. I think I had a contraction. My water just broke.”

Kelley eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

Tobin scoffed. “No. I peed in the toilet, stood up, got dressed and then decided to pee again. OF COURSE I’M SURE KELLEY! WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?”

Kelley threw her hands up. “OKAY! SHIT! WHAT DO WE DO?”

Tobin tried to calm herself down. “We need to get the bag and go to the hospital. And we need to get my wife there.”

Kelley was panicked. This night had gone sideways, and she was not prepared. She expected to watch the game and go home. “Where is the bag?”

“Next to the door. But you need to get me clothes to change into right now. I am not going out soaking wet.”

“I CAN DO THAT!” Kelley bolted out of the bathroom and Tobin’s eye went wide.

“DON’T RUN ON THE FLOORBOARDS! YOUR ANKLE IS FUCKED!”

Tobin heard a crash before Kelley swore. “I’M FINE, BUT I’LL CLEAN THAT UP LATER!”

Tobin chuckled and started stripping her pants off to change. Kelley came back in with fresh clothes and helped her get ready without a fuss. She was focusing on her friend and ignoring the rest of the world. She had no choice if she wanted to keep calm.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital and Tobin was admitted, Kelley called the number she had been given to for the Royals.

It rang out.

Three times.

Tobin could see Kelley panicking and she could see it had something to do with her phone. “What is it Kelley?”

Kelley turned slowly and looked terrified. She swallowed before she spoke. “You remember how Christen gave us a number to ring if anything happened?”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

“It isn’t working.”

“WHA- mother fucker!” Tobin had a contraction and Kelley’s eyes went wide. Tobin focused in on her friend and she was glaring. “I do not care what you do. You get my wife here. Now.” Tobin was gritting her teeth and spitting fire from her eyes.

Kelley nodded and ran out of the room. She had no idea how she would do this, but she had no choice. She settled herself in the waiting room and called every Royals number she had saved in her phone, but protocol for match day was no phones and very few people could get to the bench. She even tried calling Christen but she knew they would already be back on the field for the second half.

Kelley ran her hands through her hair and groaned. She sat there for a few minutes before she had a lightbulb moment. Tobin may kill her and Christen definitely would, but the defender would take the chance that they would be so enamoured by their new daughters that they would forget about her.

She checked how far the into the second half they were (60 minutes) before she pulled up twitter and said a silent prayer.

The Royals had a fan activation where tweets would go onto the big screen at the match if they used the right hashtags and handles. Kelley had used it before when she was injured and sitting in the stands, but this was on a totally different level.

“Forgive me Christen. But it is for everyone’s own good.”

_Hey @UtahRoyalsFC…_

* * *

Christen went back out for the second half and the energy the Royals had in the first half had slightly diminished, which gave the Thorns a small window to fight back into the match.

The second half was much more physical, and the Royals weren’t happy with their rough treatment, and neither was the crowd. The Thorns were frustrated that they couldn’t score, and it showed in the strength of their challenges. Christen didn’t worry about it. She knew her team had the quality to play around it and not get sucked into the battle.

Christen did her best to come back and get the ball when she needed to, and she pressed their defenders when required. She had a good understanding with A-Rod, and they didn’t over work or undermine their teammates efforts.

A ball came through and Christen knew she had the speed to get there and she would be one on one with their keeper. At least, she would have been if Sonny hadn’t grabbed her in a full-bodied hug and half dragged her to the floor at the halfway line. The defender did catch her before she hit the ground and Christen knew it was a smart foul, but she was still frustrated. She would have been through on goal.

Sonny took the yellow card with a shrug. She didn’t have a choice and she would take that card every day of the week.

They kept playing and Christens crosses were the danger and the Thorns knew it. They were locking her down and not giving her space, but she was turning them around in circles and making them look silly. Christen earnt a few more freekicks for her troubles but nothing that would give her more than a bruise.

* * *

In the 70th minute the ball went out for a Royals goal kick when the whole stadium started cheering and pointing towards the big screen. Christen ignored it as she normally did. She had been hearing her name being screamed out continuously in the last five minutes or so and she had no idea what it was about. Her focus was on the match and not getting injured.

Christen was making her way back to the centre of the pitch when Emily stopped her. “Holy shit Chris! You have to go!” She started dragging her to the sideline and Christen stumbled along until she regained her footing. She pulled herself free from the younger players grasp and was frowning at her. The defender threw her hands up in frustration and groaned.

“Christen, you need to leave.” Emily said slowly but the striker was looking at her like she had two heads

“What are you talking about Emily?” Christen was confused. Emily’s behaviour was weird, but she was Emily. It was half expected the defender would try something like this as a joke. Normally it wouldn’t be done in a match but Christen wouldn’t put it past her.

The whole stadium seemed to stop, the game had stalled, and everyone was watching the striker and her reactions. It got ridiculous when Vero and Amy came and tried to escort her to the sideline. She dragged her heels and the two Royals just laughed and pulled harder.

When the players realised that she had no idea what was happening, they physically turned her to face the big screen.

_Hey @UtahRoyalsFC. I know @christenpress is kinda busy, but Tobin went into labour. Tobin would very much like her wife subbed out and brought to the hospital. I’m paraphrasing, but Tobin says CHRISTEN NEEDS TO GET OFF THE PITCH NOW #babypress #getheroffthefield #goroyals_

Christens jaw dropped and Vero and Amy took it as a sign to try and get her closer to halfway. After a few metres, Christen turned and sprinted towards halfway with a look of shock. but the fourth official blocked her from leaving the field of play. Laura was still prepping the sub, so Christen was stuck on the pitch bouncing in place until she was ready.

“You are kidding? Can’t you make an exception? I need to get to the hospital!”

The fourth official shrugged. “It is a yellow card if you leave the pitch without permission.”

Christen thought for barely two seconds before she nodded. “I’ll take the yellow.” Christen then sidestepped the fourth official, all the staff and her teammates so she could bolt up the tunnel to raucous cheers. She grabbed her handbag from the change room before bolting to the carpark. She found a pair of Royals staffers and a van and she was loaded in immediately.

Christen called Kelley in the back of the van and the defender was very happy to hear from her.

“Thank god it worked. We are in room 408. Your wife is waiting for you.”

* * *

Christen jumped out of the van when they got to the hospital and ran all the way to her wife’s room. As soon as she arrived, Tobin breathed a sigh of relief and then groaned in pain. Dr Matthews was there and translated.

“Your daughters decided that they were coming tonight, and they are coming quick. It won’t be long at all. I think Tobin has been in labour for most of the day, even yesterday, but her water didn’t break until just over an hour ago.”

Christens eyes went wide before she ran to take Kelley’s spot next to her wife. Tobin grabbed Christens hand tight and she did her best to not yell out. Kelley snuck out of the room as quietly as she could, and the couple didn’t even notice. They were focused on each other and on the doctor.

“How did we not realise? And how long do you think it will be?” Christen uttered her first words since she arrived, still shell shell-shocked.

Dr Matthews shrugged. “Some women just don’t know until their water breaks, no matter how painful the contractions are. Tobin is 8cm dilated and was 6cm when she came in. If it goes at that pace, less than an hour.”

Christens eyes went wide and Tobin chuckled. “Ready or not, we are going to be mums.”

* * *

Tobin was ready to deliver just after 11pm on Friday night. They were ready to meet their girls.

Dr Matthews didn’t lie when she said it would happen quickly. Once their first daughter was in position and the contractions were close together, everything started happening. Christen just made sure her wife had a hand to hold and she was supportive, positive and upbeat.

Tobin’s grip was tight but Christen would never complain. She hadn’t let go since she got there, and she wasn’t going to move. She just kept encouraging her and helping her as much as she could.

In the late night of Friday September 6th, Tobin and Christen welcomed their daughters into the world. They came out screaming and wriggling, eight minutes apart. Christen got to cut the cords and then Dr Matthews placed them both on Tobin’s chest. They settled almost immediately.

Christen was crying, as was Tobin. “They are perfect honey.” Christen pushed her wife’s hair off her sweaty forehead and kissed her sweetly. “You did so good.”

They both looked at their girls for a few minutes before the nurse had to come and make sure everything was okay while Dr Matthews sorted out Tobin. Tobin sent Christen with their daughters.

It was the first time she had released her hand since she had got to the hospital.

* * *

Christen was back with the nurse and their girls within 10 minutes.

The nurse gently handed their eldest daughter to Tobin and she held her gently on her chest. She was choked up when she spoke. “She is so little!”

The nurse chuckled. “She is 2.6kg and 45.8cm from crown to heel. Everything looked perfect.” She then placed their younger daughter on Tobin’s chest next to their eldest. “She is 2.5kg and 45.9cm. Practically identical.”

The nurse took a quick photo of the family of four and made sure that you could see them all clearly before she left. She shook her head at Christen who was still in her full kit, boots and shin pads. “I’m going to leave you guys. Hit the button if you need anything.”

The women barely raised their eyes to the nurse but thanked her all the same. They were enraptured by their daughters. Christen was stroking their backs and Tobin was holding them close.

“Do you think that the names we picked still suit?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. I really do.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Dr Matthews came back in an hour later to check on the family. She smiled at the sweet scene in front of her but needed to borrow Christen.

“Christen, can I borrow you to fill out some paperwork? It won’t take long.”

The woman was holding one of her daughters and was reluctant to hand her over, but Tobin sent her away. “You’ll be back soon. We aren’t going anywhere.” Christen gave her wife and daughters a kiss on the head each before she followed the doctor outside.

Dr Matthews quickly led her across to the nurses’ desk and turned to the striker. “Your friend is in the waiting room. And I think that a couple others are there too.”

Christen took a few seconds to register what she said before she chuckled. “That doesn’t surprise me. After I finish this can I take them back to see Tobin?”

“Yes, but not for long. They can come back tomorrow. The three of them need rest and it is after 1am.”

Christen nodded and smiled. The doctor handed the striker a pen and she breezed through the paperwork and before Christen knew it she was walking towards her friends in the waiting room.

Christen saw Becky and Emily sitting there, but no Kelley. When they saw her, they jumped up and peppered her with questions. She looked around for Kelley, not saying anything until she was there.

“Where’s Kelley?”

“Kelley is here! I was kicking everyone else out, we didn’t expect to hear anything for ages!” The defender had snuck back into the waiting room and spooked Christen by coming up behind her. She grabbed Christens left hand to apologise and she gasped in pain.

Kelley frowned. “Chris?”

Christen pulled her hand in front of her face and found two of her finger were slightly bent out of position and another was horribly swollen. “What the hell?”

Emily snorted. “Did Tobin break your fingers Chris?” She meant it as a joke but when Christen didn’t deny it, she stopped laughing.

Christen was shocked. “Maybe.” Christen literally shook herself and smiled at the girls. “I’ll deal with it later.”

“Are you Mama Press yet?” Becky asked.

Christen nodded and beamed with tears in her eyes. “Yeah. We have two perfectly healthy, tiny, baby girls. They were born just before midnight.” The group squealed and squashed the striker in a hug. She tried not to squeal in pain when her hand got caught and just embraced it.”

They pulled back and Becky smiled widely. “How is Tobin?”

Christen pulled back and smiled. “She is fine. She has the girls all to herself right now. I am on my way back. Do you want to come and meet them?”

Kelley, Becky and Emily all nodded and they followed Christen back to Tobin’s room, but before they went in, Christen stopped them. “I know you guys are excited, but can you do your best to stay calm? They were sleeping when I left.” They nodded and Christen opened the door slowly. “Babe? We have some visitors.” She opened the door and the group walked in quietly. Tobin was just looking down at their sleeping daughters with a soft smile on her face and barely noticed.

They all made their way over so they could see them both. Emily cooed. “They are so cute.”

Tobin chuckled. “Yea they are. I’m surprised they are still sleeping on my chest. It’ll take some getting used to them being still while I am still.” Tobin turned to her wife and smiled. “You want to steal one of them back?” Christen nodded eagerly and picked her youngest daughter up off her wife’s chest, but she was cautious of her hand. The baby grumbled and frowned at the movement but eventually settled in Christens arms. Becky and Kelley gathered around and got a close look at the youngest member of the Press family, while Emily went across to Tobin and hugged her tight.

“What did you name them?” Kelley looked up from the baby girl in Christens arms and across at Tobin.

The soldier smiled. Christen looked at her wife and nodded. She was happy with the names they had picked.

“We would like you to meet Avery James and Emerson Spencer Press.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally here!! Let me know what you think about how it went down, i thought it was sweet and lighthearted at the same time.  
Thank you all for the help on the names. Honestly, i got suggestions which led to the names I have now. I really like them
> 
> Next chapter may be a little further away than I would like. I have a big week coming up. Depending on how im feeling, it may take a bit longer than usual to get a chapter up.   
I knew i had to get this out first though!
> 
> love you all  
ellaaa25 xoxo


	27. Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of motherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this
> 
> Name realisations!
> 
> Avery - I have loved the name for a while and honestly could call my kid that. Decided I'd put it out there for this and it worked well.  
James - Generally a guys name but i flowed well. Gives the option of being AJ. Tossing up between James and Jordan for the middle name. James got it  
Emerson - I wanted another name starting with a vowel and this one would not leave my brain. The one I changed the most but always came back to.  
Spencer - Generally a guys name but it worked well. I loved how it fit with Emerson, so it stuck.
> 
> Avery James and Emerson Spencer. I love them and I hope you all do as well. Honestly I could call my kids that one day.  
Your comments helped inspire them by giving me knew avenues to pursue and google!
> 
> (I had no idea a youtube couple just had a baby girl called Avery James. I laughed my head off when you guys told me. Crazy coincidence but I love it.)

Before she let Emily, Becky and Kelley leave, Christen asked them to stay with Tobin while she got her hand looked at. She had a small break in her pinkie near the knuckle, she had dislocated her ring and middle fingers and broken one of her hand bones. The doctor was very quick at relocating them and giving her a soft wrapping and brace to wear instead of a cast until she could see a specialist. It was perfect because she was with her girls. It hurt a bit but she could manage for a few weeks.

Tobin was embarrassed she had broken her wife’s fingers and apologised immediately upon her return. Christen just chuckled and kissed her softly. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m fine and we have two little girls to dote on. You are going to get shit from our friends, but that is about it.”

* * *

_The Hospital – Saturday 7th Sept_

Tobin, Christen and the girls were not going to be leaving the hospital for at least a week, if not 10-12 days. The doctor wanted to make sure that the new mothers had enough support and were comfortable enough to go home with their newborns. She wanted the girls to get a bit bigger and stronger before they went home, especially since she knew they may go straight to Los Angeles. Considering everything that was happening, Christen was thankful to be there for that long. It gave them a safe space to be.

They found that Avery and Emerson were calm babies. They liked to be held and close to their mothers and sister, but nothing seemed to faze them. Avery was always looking around at new things and Emerson already had her mothers wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Cody and Stacey were flying in on Monday and were going to stay at least until they were released from the hospital. Considering the fact their granddaughters had just been born, they were staying as long as they were needed. Channing and Tyler were unable to travel, but they both demanded pictures of their nieces.

Kelley and Emily were the only ones allowed back on Saturday and that was because Christen was still in her Royals playing kit and needed clothes. The striker didn’t even know the score in the game. They brought them first thing in the morning and Christen quickly showered and changed, happy to be in trakkies and a hoodie with her daughters in her arms.

That weekend Christen and Tobin planned to stay in their little bubble and shut the world out. The whole world knew what was happening (Kelley vowed to find out why she couldn’t contact anyone and had to resort to twitter) and their friends knew the girls had been born. They would say something officially soon, but they were giving themselves time to adjust. Even if it was just a day or two.

* * *

_Sunday 8th Sept_

Avery and Emerson needed to stay in hospital a bit longer and Christen and Tobin were fine with that. However, they were ecstatic when Dr Matthews had them moved to a private room which allowed Christen to stay with them overnight. Because there was two of them, having two sets of hands throughout the night was unbelievably helpful. It allowed Christen to get up and care for their daughters when they weren’t hungry and just wanted attention or to get changed, and it allowed Tobin more sleep. They had their own little bubble and their own little space. Tobin and Christen were happier than they had ever been, and two little girls were the cause of it all.

* * *

_Monday 9th Sept_

It was Monday morning when Christen and Tobin decided to introduce their girls to their world. First, they were going to send a proper message to their friends. Later in the week they would put out a brief social media post. Between those two times, phones were going away and they were back in their bubble. The only ones allowed in were their closest friends and family.

Christen had put everyone that she wanted to tell personally in the recipients contact box and she quickly found a photo that made her heart melt. It was the one the nurse had taken, and it was a photo of the parents smiling down at their girls, Christen still in her full kit and busted hand on display. She put one in of just Avery and Emerson snoozing in their bassinet as well. They were cuddling together, and it was adorable. She put those and a brief run down in the chat and sent it.  
  


**It has been a crazy few days, but Tobin and I couldn’t be happier.**  
  
We are proud and excited to introduce:  
  
Avery James Press.  
Born: 11:49PM, Friday September 5th, 2019.  
Weight: 2.6kg (5lb 11oz)  
Length: 45.8cm 

**Emerson Spencer Press.**  
Born: 11:57PM, Friday September 5th, 2019.  
Weight: 2.5kg (5lb 8oz)  
Length: 45.9cm  
  
Tobin is doing really well, and the girls are too. We are still in the hospital and could be for a while. They have some growing to do before they can come home. If you are wanting to visit, please call or text before you come to see if it is a good time. If I don’t answer my phone, it obviously isn’t one.  
  
Avery and Emerson are happy, healthy and loves cuddles already. We can’t wait for you all to meet them.  
  
Christen smiled and watched as her phone lit up with congratulation messages and messages of good will. She knew she would spend time on her phone, but she had the time to kill. She was going to be in hospital for a while and if the girls were sleeping, there wasn’t much to do other than stare at them.

* * *

Stacey and Cody could barely contain their excitement when they walked into the hospital room. Thankfully they did, because not only were both twins asleep, Tobin was as well.

Christen quickly stood from her seat on the couch and wrapped her parents in a hug. She broke down in happy tears because she had her parents there with her. Cody whispered how proud he was of Christen and Stacey just kissed her on the top of the head. They took a few minutes to compose themselves before Christen led them over to their granddaughters.

Cody teared up and Stacey beamed at the two girls snoozing in the bed.

“Aren’t they adorable? They look just like you did as a baby.”

Christen nodded and smiled widely. “Yea. Avery is on the right and Emerson on the left.”

Cody frowned. “How can you tell?”

Christen laughed but before she answered a sleepy voice from beside them spoke. “Don’t give away our secrets.”

Christen turned to her wife and saw her sitting up, sleepily reaching for her glasses. Christen pushed the hair of her face and kissed her softly but before she could say anything Stacey gasped. “What on earth happened to your hand?”

Tobin just groaned and flopped back on the bed while Christen chuckled and relayed the story of the injury to their parents. It was a story that would be repeated until the end of time and Tobin already hated it.

* * *

_Tuesday – 10th Sept_

Christen didn’t even notice when the clock ticked over to the afternoon and how much of the day had passed. She was enraptured watching her wife make silly faces at Avery while Emerson napped in her arms. She didn’t give the outside world any thought until her phone rang and Jill’s name popped up. She took the call but made it quick, so she didn’t disrupt her family.

She explained to Tobin what was discussed as soon as she hung up. “As much as they would love me to be there for both of games, if I am not able to go, it isn’t an issue. They are aware that the girls are here and are very accommodating to that fact. If I go and don’t play, that is fine as well. She just wanted to give me plenty of notice. I told them it depended on whether the girls could fly and how you were going. I wasn’t leaving you all behind. The Royals have already given me until after the international break off.”

Tobin beamed but before she could say anything Avery gurgled which drew her attention. Christen just chuckled and sat with her family. The rest could wait, this was her favourite place to be.

* * *

Tobin was nursing Emerson when her phone buzzed with a text message. She checked and saw it was from Amy. She opened it and chuckled at the photo of a grinning Luke and Ryan sitting in the back of the car each holding a teddy bear. _“You up for some visitors? They have a gift for a pair of baby girls even if they don’t know it…”_

Tobin texted her back and said it was fine, and Amy replied stating they would be there in ten minutes. Tobin told her wife who just shook her head with a wry grin. “This is going to be so cute.”

Amy wasn’t lying and she, Ryan and Luke came in ten minutes later. It was early on Sunday afternoon and the boys were introduced to Avery and Emerson. It was extremely adorable.

They each had a teddy bear for a baby but when they arrived and saw Tobin sitting on the couch, they dropped the bears and quickly made their way across and jumped on the couch. They tried to hug the woman but froze when they saw the baby in her arms. Christen was sitting next to her holding the other baby while Amy stood near the bed and watched the adorable scenes with heart eyes. A-Rod handed them the bears before she stepped back and got her phone ready to record the interaction.

Tobin chuckled at their confused faces. “What’s up guys?”

“Tobi, who is this?” Ryan asked while Luke pouted. He wanted a hug from Tobin.

Tobin readjusted her hold on Emerson so both boys could see her clearly. They took the opportunity to bury into her sides for half a hug. Tobin just chuckled. “Do you remember how I told you I had two babies growing in my belly?”

The boys both nodded and Christen moved Avery so they could see her too.

“Well, this is them. They decided that they were ready to come meet everyone on Saturday, so they no longer had to stay in my belly.”

Luke’s eyes were wide. “You don’t have any babies in your belly anymore?”

“No buddy. Not anymore. This is Avery and Emerson.” Emerson grumbled and frowned at that point which made the boys giggle.

“Her face went all grumpy.” Ryan was laughing.

“Can they play with us?” Luke asked with hopeful puppy dog eyes and Tobin felt horrible having to dash his hopes.

“Not yet Luke. They are too little right now.” The younger boy started pouting and Ryan frowned because their new friends couldn’t play with them. “But you do know what they do like?”

“WHAT?” Both boys asked loudly.

“Avery loves cuddles, and Emerson loves teddy bears. Do you guys want to sit with me and Chris, and we can all have a cuddle with the soft teddy?” The boys nodded eagerly so Tobin moved the Emerson in her arms and the Ryan moved to sit on her lap with the bear. She gently moved her arms over him and held Emerson, but moved the Ryan’s arms around her so he felt like he was holding him. Christen did the same with Luke and Avery, and the two boys were enraptured with the baby girls

Emerson opened her eyes and smiled up at the two faces looking down on her and Ryan giggled. “She likes me!”

“Yeah she does. She doesn’t smile at everyone.” Luke gently held the Avery’s hand and beamed when she grabbed his finger and held tight. Avery and Emerson were happy to be prodded gently by the older boys and Tobin and Christen just grinned at the sight.

Amy was standing to the side and trying not to cry at the kids getting along. Tobin looked up at the sound of a sniffle and found the woman beaming. She waved her across with a head nod and the woman came and sat beside Tobin and the Ryan.

“Mama! Emerson is smiling at me!” Ryan was ecstatic and Amy smiled.

“Yea? Well that is because she likes you. Are you being gentle?”

Ryan nodded and Luke spoke up. “We have to be ‘cause she is littler than us! When they grows can they play with us?”

“I’m sure that they would love too.”

Eventually the two boys wanted to move around, so Emerson was passed to Amy for a hold while they showed Tobin a new trick. They loved the soldier. They didn’t mind hanging out with the other players on their mothers’ team or their partners, but Tobin was their favourite. She had this way about her, and kids just flocked to her. She was a calming presence and fun at the same time.

Tobin was entertaining the boys when Becky and Kelley came in to join the group. They cooed over Emerson and Avery and the girls were passed around to meet the players.

Christen just watched her wife muck around with Ryan and Luke. She had no idea where she found the energy. The girls were asking about when she was going to tell the world officially. Thanks to Kelley, everyone knew Tobin had been in labour last week. “I don’t really want to tell the world until we are out of the hospital, but I know we have too. I like my bubble.”

Amy sighed. “I get it. But don’t forget that it just takes one person to see that photo who isn’t meant to and the whole world finds out without your permission.”

Christen smiled slightly. “I know.”

Kelley nodded. “Talk to Tobin. We don’t want to rush you, but we don’t want you to see someone else break the news. It is yours to tell.”

“We’ve been talking about it, but we haven’t decided when.”

Eventually, Avery started getting hungry and it was a sign for the group to leave. They hadn’t been there long, but it had been enlightening. The boys weren’t happy when Amy said it was time to go and hid behind Tobin’s legs. Christen just rolled her eyes at the three matching pouts. Tobin couldn’t say no to her friends’ kids. How much of a chance did she have saying no to her own?

* * *

_Wednesday 11th Sept _

Most of the Royals came to the hospital on Wednesday before they left for Houston. Laura got her cuddle and the striker informed her coach that she would probably be going to LA when they could and that she wouldn’t be around the team until after the international break. Considering they had twins, they wanted to be around family to ensure they had support if they needed it. They had seen how helpful it was having Cody and Stacey with them in Utah, and they wanted to go back to LA when the girls were able to travel.

The coach understood and was well aware that if the next few games went the wrong way, that Christens first match back would be their last of the season.

* * *

Christen used the same photos she had sent to her friends for the post. She wasn’t going to announce their names or anything like that, but it was time for the world to get their first glimpse of the girls. The striker didn’t want her friends having to dodge questions before the match on Friday, and she was excited to show off her girls.

She double checked with Tobin before she posted it, but her wife was happy with what she wrote. It was short and sweet, her daughters looked cute and adorable, and it was funny that Christen was still in her kit. The story of their birth was quite comical and would probably be something that would be brought up at family dinners.

**‘made it just in time… they are perfect’**

* * *

_Thursday 12th Sept_

Emerson and Avery were happy and loving the attention their grandparents gave them while Tobin was getting checked out by Dr Matthews. They would have their turn next, but for now tummy tickles and silly faces were all the girls cared about.

Tobin was cleared to go home and after their check-ups, Avery and Emerson were given good news. She believed that they should be able to go home by Thursday if Christen and Tobin were comfortable with that. The babies were doing very well, and Dr Matthews was happy to let them go home with their parents in a week if everything continued along the same path.

Tobin knew that even though she had been cleared, she wouldn’t be leaving without her daughters and neither would Christen.

The couple already had a paediatrician for the girls, and they were going to book in for their two-week appointment if they were out of hospital by then. If not, it would be a three -week one. However, the doctor was in Los Angeles and they wanted to ensure that the girls would be able to travel. If not, they would stay in Utah until they could and use another doctor for the appointment.

Dr Matthews was hesitant to give them an answer about travelling. “That will be something to look at closer to the time. Right now, they can’t leave the hospital. IF everything goes well, I don’t see a reason why they couldn’t. I would prefer them to stay in Utah a bit longer just in case, but I don’t see why they wouldn’t be able to fly. It is something we can answer after they get discharged.” The couple smiled at each other, happy that they had options.

* * *

_Friday 13th September_

Christen had the tv switched to the Royals match against Houston before she lay down on the bed with her daughters on her chest. As much as she thought she would feel guilty for not being there, whenever she looked at one of the baby girls in her arms it all melted away. If she was home with the twins, she knew she would feel worse, but they were still in hospital. It was a different situation.

Tobin had run home to shower and change. She had hated using the hospital products and was going to take an hour to herself before she came back for the evening.

The match was just about to start when Tobin came back with a bag and she had a shit eating grin on her face. Christen smiled instinctively but knew her wife was up to something. “How was your time at home?”

Tobin shrugged. “Fine. Mum and Dad cooked us dinner and I have a surprise for you.”

Christen was suspicious. “How can you have a surprise for me when you have been here for a week and were home for two hours?”

“It isn’t really my surprise, but I am going to claim it.” Tobin opened the bag and pulled out the two tiny Royals jerseys. “I figured Avery and Emerson should be representing their Mama, even if she isn’t playing.”

Christen cooed at her wife standing there with the jerseys in each hand. “I totally forgot about those.”

Tobin walked across and knelt next to the bed. Both the girls were still sleeping and Christen was holding them close. She gently picked Emerson up and put her in the white jersey while Christen did the same with Avery. Once they were dressed, Tobin laid down next to her wife and Avery and put Emerson on her chest.

“They are so big on the girls. Their feet barely stick out the bottom and that is before they curled up.” Christen was smiling widely and the girls looked like they were drowning in yellow and white.

Tobin laughed softly. “At least we know they won’t grow out of them any time soon. When does the game start?”

“We have about 20 minutes. The girls are due to wake up soon as well. They have been sleeping the whole time you have been gone.”

“Let’s hope we can watch a bit of the game before they wake up.”

* * *

Christen and Tobin got to watch the first 20 minutes of the game before the girls started stirring. They switched the television off and over the next 90 minutes they enjoyed family time.

The girls were happy to be held, loved bath time and were giggling at their Mama pulling funny faces while they got changed. They got rugged up in their jammies and cuddled on the bed with their mums.

Christen switched the television on to check the game and found the girls were 2-1 down with a minute to go. She had no idea how the game had gone, but she knew the team had the quality to beat Houston and they would be disappointed if they got nothing out of it. They were better than the score line showed.

The team was despondent and disappointed and Christen could tell they were frustrated. “They aren’t going to be happy when they fly back tomorrow.”

“That is an understatement.” Tobin carefully put Avery next to Emerson on Christens chest before she stood up, much to her wife’s confusion. She grabbed Christens phone and opened the camera app.

“What are you doing babe?”

“Taking a photo of the girls.” Tobin spun around and grinned. “Say cheese!”

Christen smiled softly as she held her girls while her wife took a picture. Tobin checked it and showed her wife. Christen grinned. “That’s adorable, but not usable because you aren’t in it.” Christen motioned for her to lie next to her and take Avery back. The family of four were happy lying together on the small bed before Christen took a selfie.

Tobin was looking down at Avery with a funny face while the baby smiled up at her, Emerson was lying with her eyes closed but with a small smile while Christen kissed her forehead.

It was a perfect photo and Tobin conceded defeat.

Christen would send it to her teammates once the girls were settled in their bassinet for the night. She hoped it would cheer them up just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The family goes home... but is it to LA or are they staying in Utah for the time being?
> 
> Also: I am planning to post the first chapter of THREE other stories. The two i asked about and one other that came to me after I got some really shitty news. I hope you guys have a look at them once they get up.
> 
> All Preath and for some reason two of them have Tobin with a shit childhood. I dont know why but someone in my stories always has a crap start in life. I can never just write happy shit


	28. Home Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a release date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! I do not own anything except the mistakes/

_Monday 16th Sept_

“I don’t want to go.” Christen was pouting and Tobin just rolled her eyes.

“You have too.”

“But the girls!”

  
Tobin chuckled. “The girls are sound asleep, and you are only going for two hours at most. You need to get your hand looked at by the doctor.”

“It’s fine Tobin. It is all wrapped up.” Christen held the wrapped hand up to her wife but winced when the blood rushed down.

Tobin just shook her head and hugged her wife. “The doctor is in this hospital. You need to get it looked at again by the specialist. I promise that if I need you, I will call you straight back here.”

Christen huffed. “Fine.”

* * *

Christen came back with her hand in a new brace and a pout on her face. “I had to negotiate my way out of a cast. If we didn’t have two newborns’ I’d be in it for a month.”

Tobin just raised an eyebrow. “How long in the brace?”

“6 weeks minimum, but he believes I should be able to play with it after three or four. Depends on how I am feeling. He said the breaks were clean and everything was relocated perfectly. I shouldn’t have any issues but if I fall on it or hurt it, it could make it worse. He will update The Royals and the National Team for me, which is great. However, he did break a bit and chuckled when I told him how it happened.”

Tobin smiled as her wife went over and picked up one of their sleeping daughters. She chuckled as her wife breathed a sigh of relief when the brace didn’t stop her from that. They sat perfectly and as she was right-handed, her braced left hand could just sit under the babies butt and hold her up. The challenge would be holding both of them at once, but they could work that out later.

“So you are on bath duty and changing duty then? If your hand doesn’t stop you from doing anything, I am sure the girls would love it.” Tobin asked with a shit eating grin.

Christen just rolled her eyes. “Even if I couldn’t physically do it properly, I was still doing that. I’d just make you re-do it later. No way would anything make me miss out on hanging out with my girls.”

* * *

_Tuesday 17th Sept_

Dr Matthews came to check on the girls and was happy with their progress. They had gained a little weight and were hitting their milestones. Dr Matthews was really proud that the twins had progressed so well that their mothers were told to make sure their house was ready for their arrival.

They would go home on Thursday. Whether it was in Utah or in Los Angeles was up to Tobin and Christen.

The doctor informed them that they could fly to Los Angeles if they felt comfortable with it. “It isn’t a long flight and they are calm babies. Honestly, you could probably go straight from here to the airport if you wanted to.”

Christen and Tobin were ecstatic, and Cody and Stacey were immediately sent back to their house with a list of what they had left to pack. Christen and Tobin would switch out at the hospital and help them when they could, but Cody and Stacey were happy to do whatever they needed.

* * *

_Thursday 19th Sept_

Cody and Stacey were lifesavers.

Christen and Tobin had a lot of things for Avery and Emerson and not all of it could be flown to Los Angeles, but they would need it as soon as they arrived. A moving truck would take a few days and if they wanted to go LA, they needed it there before the girls got there. Cody and Stacey offered to drive their cars across to Los Angeles with everything they needed while they flew with the girls on Thursday night. It saved the family a lot of trouble and stress.

Cody and Stacey enlisted Tyler and Channing to start organising the couples old room above the garage. If they had it ready by the time they arrived, they could immediately unpack the cars and have the room sorted. They already had a crib and a few other things in their house which Channing and Tyler ensured was in the room. Everything else like change tables and bassinets were being driven from Utah.

The grandparents drove out early on Thursday morning to make sure they could get home with plenty of time to check on what Channing and Tyler had done. They had to make sure the gear that they had was put in as well.

They had everything that could be taken packed into two cars. It left Christen and Tobin with a backpack for Tobin, purse for Christen, a small suitcase, two car seats and a baby bag for the girls as their luggage for the short flight. Everything else was left in the house because they knew they could be back there in a month. Channing was going to meet them at the airport and drive them to Palos Verdes where they could start settling in.

Christen and Tobin were flying out with the girls at 6pm Thursday and would hopefully be back home by 9pm. Kelley was driving them to the airport, so she got additional cuddles with her nieces. The defender was in awe of how cute and little they were. She would do anything for them.

Christen had sent a message to a few of the Royals informing them that they were going to Los Angeles to ‘be with family while they could’. The Royals could handle any questions from now on about football, she just wanted to be home in California with her wife and daughters. They were almost two weeks old and Christen wasn’t missing anything for the world.

* * *

Flying with a newborn wasn’t meant to be easy. Flying with two was meant to be hard. Christen and Tobin expected that, and it was why they flew when they would normally be asleep. They hoped the girls would sleep through the entire ordeal and if they woke up, would just cuddle into their mother’s arms and be quiet.

Avery woke up 30 minutes into the flight and was disoriented. Once she realised that she was safe in her Mama’s arms, she settled. Avery didn’t go back to sleep, but she did make sure Christen paced up and down the plane for the rest of the short flight to ensure she didn’t grumble. Every time she stopped walking, she threatened to kick up a stink, but was fine when she was moving. Christen now had an idea of what Tobin meant when she said the girls were still when she was moving, but wriggling when she rested.

Emerson was happily sleeping in Tobin’s arms and Christen rolled her eyes at her wife and daughter. Both had passed out after take-off and didn’t wake until after they landed. Christen didn’t know how, but her wife had the securest grip on Emerson even while asleep. They looked adorable and Christen hoped Avery would eventually take after Tobin and pass out on flights. Emerson seemed to already do so.

* * *

They managed to get through security and get their gear quite quickly. Christen had handed Avery to Tobin when she woke up so she could organise the luggage. Tobin kept Avery and Emerson calm in the crowded airport, and they helped keep her settled as well. They didn’t want to go in their car seats, preferring the comfort of their Mums arms.

Christen was calling Channing and making sure she was in the right spot ready to go before they made their way out. She didn’t want to make Tobin and the girls walk any further than they had too.

Channing was in the pickup area and while Tobin got the girls settled in their car seats and secured in car, Christen hugged her sister tight. She had missed her sister more than anyone knew, and now she needed to just hold her for a minute. Tobin didn’t interrupt them and just got herself buckled in between her girls and kept talking to them. They were in a different place and the sound of Tobin’s voice soothed them.

Eventually Christen pulled back from hugging her sister, put the bags in the boot and got in the car. It was going to be around an hour-long drive with all the traffic and Channing wanted to get moving. They made small talk, not delving into deep and emotional topics until they were all in the right headspace and had time to delve into them.

Channing asked about Avery and Emerson and Christen was happy to tell her sister everything about her daughters. Tobin was piping in occasionally but was mostly just listening to the women talk. She had missed Channing as well, but was happy wait to talk to her in daylight hours. Besides, her twins were good company.

* * *

When Christen woke up in Tobin’s arms, in their old room above the garage on Friday morning, she felt more at home than she had since their time at Stanford. When she heard one her daughters cries, she beamed and felt complete. She had her wife, daughters and family. There was nothing that could be better.

Stacey and Cody had assured them they could stay with them for as long as they wished but Christen and Tobin wanted their own place and their own space in Los Angeles. The offer did give them the freedom to take the time to ensure they found the perfect place that they could live in for as long as they wanted, and that it was perfect for when Christen retired from football.

Between Tobin’s army pension and Christens wage, they could probably afford a very good house in a very good area. But they weren’t going to rush it. They would search for their forever home and find what fit them. That would require long discussions and greater planning. For now, they would take the time they had with their twins and enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one but i wanted to get it out. Let me know what you think.   
Also, loved the response on the other stories. I am going to try and update all of them at least once a week, hopefully more. I don't like having stuff written and not using it. What is the point in waiting?


	29. Checkups and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get their first checkup wth their new doctor and the family tries to figure out the best way to get across the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except the mistakes because I get bored editing and honestly skip sentences when I re-read shit. 
> 
> Update Schedule at end of Chapter. If you are reading my other stories (I have had such good feedback I love you all) they have their schedule there as well. 
> 
> This story will get priority but I am liking having different worlds to write in, even if they are based on the same people.

Christen was watching the match against the Courage with a heavy heart. The team was doing their best, but they could not compete with the high-powered team.

The commentators stated her team seemed to miss her and that they seemed disconnected without her in the squad. They commented on the teams’ lack of cohesion, chemistry and confidence since she had been out of the line-up. It had only been two games, but it was telling.

They went into the halftime break 1-0 down. Christen was cringing and felt guilty that she wasn’t there. Tobin immediately knew what was bugging and spoke her mind.

“You wouldn’t be playing tonight anyway Christen, even if we were still there.” She kissed her wife on the shoulder and held her. It wouldn't ease her mind much at all.

* * *

The second half went from bad to worse. They held strong for almost 20 minutes before they conceded, and then copped another one five minutes later. The teams’ heads dropped and Christen knew they were done in that exact moment. She sighed and watched as her teammates capitulated and knew the match was lost.

It wasn’t a good match and the Royals looked slightly relieved when the final whistle blew. Some shook hands and spoke with the Courage players, while others wanted to get off as quickly as possible.

Christen knew that they needed to win their next two matches to have a chance to make the playoffs. The squad was strong, but they needed to be resilient and believe. They seemed to lack that belief and the veterans were trying their best to lead their squad through the hard times.

The post-match press conference with Laura was tough. As much as there last match against the Courage had been a test, this time they seemed to walk all over them. However, when a reporter tried to suggest Christen should be there with the squad, Laura shut him down quick.

“Christen can take as much time away as she needs. She is not expected back until after the international break. She was given three weeks minimum to be with her family. It has only been two. Her wife went into labour three weeks early and she has spent most of the time since then in a hospital room. And, if you checked the injury report, she is on there as well with a broken hand. Football is a team game and as much as Christen makes our team better, she can’t be here right now.”

* * *

Tobin and Christen didn’t do much during their first few weeks in LA. They were happy to stay with their family and have their friends come to them if they could. Every day they went and took Avery and Emerson for a walk and explored their hometown again. They were looking at house listings and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Christen had banned Tobin from taking the girls to the beach. She said they were too young and maybe when they came back to LA after the season ended would they go as a family. Tobin pouted but didn’t argue. They were less than three weeks old and hadn’t been to the doctors yet.

Tobin was still designing and sketching. She seemed to have hit a rich vein of inspiration, and she was drawing all time in random places. Every now and then she would stop almost everything she was doing and jot something down. It could be a number or a rough sketch, but they were all over the house and the family was making sure they didn’t throw any paper scraps without checking it was Tobin’s.

Christen was hoping to go and join up with the National Team for the friendlies. Not only was it Jill’s last match, but there was a meeting about the allocation process for the NWSL she was required to be at. However, they were low on the priority list. Her top priority was making sure her daughters were happy and healthy and her second one was making sure the first was done properly.

* * *

Avery and Emerson’s three-week check-up on the 27th went brilliantly, and the girls were happy to cuddle their mothers while the doctor did all her tests. Dr Robbins was highly regarded, and she was disarmingly kind. The whole family was comfortable with her being their daughters’ doctor and Christen knew that they had picked a great one.

Dr Robbins was made aware that Christen was hoping to fly for National Team duties, even if she didn’t play, and didn’t want to leave the girls or Tobin behind. She was hesitant to allow the newborns to go on such a long trip but knew they had already flown to Los Angeles.

“They are long flights for newborns. I would be prepared for some grumbling from both the girls and potentially other passengers. Maybe only fly to one of the games and then come home, rather than taking three flights. However, if you are going to be taking them with you when you travel in the future, they are going to have to get used to it.”

When they got home, they discussed their plans. Christen was meant to fly on the 1st of October and meet up with the team before the match on the 3rd in North Carolina. That would then mean flying to Chicago on the 4th, playing there on the 6th, and then flying back to Los Angeles on the 7th. It was a hectic week and would probably send the girls for a spin. Their routine would be going out the window.

Christen knew it would probably screw with Tobin as well. No matter how often her wife claimed that last minute changes and surprises were all well and good, she knew they weren’t. Tobin used to love spontaneity and not doing the same thing twice. But ever since she had returned from her first tour overseas, her enjoyment for the unknown had gone out the window. Schedules, plans and routines were a way of life for the couple. It helped Tobin cope and keep her anxiety down. If she knew what was happening, she could plan for it and prepare. If she didn’t, she’d panic. It had gotten better now she had retired, but Tobin always had a mental plan for her day, even if it was just crashing out on the couch. A routine that got changed so horrendously could not only set the girls of, but Tobin too.

Tobin was happy to do all that flying and traveling, if that was what Christen wanted. However, she would prefer just going to one city and then back to Los Angeles. Especially with such a short turn around. “Why don’t we all fly to Chicago on the 2nd and spend some time there. If you want to go watch the match in NC, you can, but this way we get to settle in one hotel, one place. This way you are there for Jill’s last match and we aren’t exhausted from travelling with three-week-old twins. Besides, we don’t even know if you will be allowed to play. The doctor said three to four weeks, it has barely been two. We can plan around it.”

Christen agreed it was the best plan and she quickly informed US Soccer of her availability. She did say there was a chance she would be able to watch the game in North Carolina, but she didn’t confirm anything. She wouldn’t know until the day of. It all depended on the new girls in her life who she loved more than anything.

* * *

Christen and Tobin weren’t sure how they did it, but they managed to fly from Los Angeles to Chicago without Emerson crying loudly, anyone recognising them or Tobin passing out after take-off. Avery made Tobin walk laps of the plane this time, but the other passengers weren’t annoyed at her constantly moving. They were happy she was doing everything she could to keep the baby calm and ensuring it was a comfortable flight for everyone. Christen was holding Emerson who refused to sleep but didn’t want to be moved. She stayed in her seat and kept Emerson distracted while filming her wife pacing and giggling whenever she made silly faces or voices to make Avery calm down.

They got off the plane first and the passengers who would normally be upset at that just smiled at the new family. Emerson was finally asleep, Avery was still awake and grumbling and Tobin couldn’t move either of them from her arms without someone grumbling. Christen was handling all the luggage and her wife was following her through the airport holding the twins like they could go off at any time.

They were in the hotel and settled by 6pm. Neither had realised that their whole day would be spent travelling and that they would all be asleep in a hotel bed by 8pm. All four of them were exhausted.

* * *

Christen wasn’t able to get to North Carolina for the match the next day. Emerson and Avery may have managed the flight without too many tears or tantrums, but the day after they were grumpy little ladies. Tobin and Christen were teaming up to make sure they had everything they needed to help them settle. She sent her apologies to the team and assured them she would be present at the team meeting after the match, even if it would be electronically.

There was no way in hell she was leaving her family in such an emotional state.

The girls were excited to officially meet Avery and Emerson but knew it would depend on how the little girls were going. If they were still recovering from the trip, Tobin and Christen would be locked up in their room trying to keep them settled and happy. If they were back to the calm, easy going babies they had all seen videos of, they would be passed from teammate to teammate in the privacy of the hotel.

* * *

The match played in North Carolina was won, and there was a meeting was scheduled for that evening. The team was happy and buzzing but were unsure as to what they were there for. All they knew was that it was about the NWSL and their futures in the league, which didn’t sit well with some of the group.

Amanda Duffy was at the front of the room waiting for everyone to arrive. Once they were all settled, Amanda spoke. “As this is most of the US allocated players for the NWSL, we decided this would be the best place to tell you all some good news. The ones who aren’t, Lindsay and Christen, are going to be videoed in, we are just waiting on them to dial. The Canadians are being told at their own meeting but it won't affect them as much as they have fewer allocated players.”

One of the screens turned to a picture of Lindsay, and the concussed midfielder smiled at her friends. The camera made it so she could see the whole room, but the team could only see her. A few hellos were exchanged but they didn’t overwhelm her. She didn’t look well but they were glad she was taking the time to recover. After what had happened to Christen last year, the whole squad was more cautious around concussions.

A few minutes passed and Christen didn’t call in. Concerned, Mal messaged her. She didn’t have to wait long for a reply, and she grinned at it and informed the group.

“We are going to have to wait a few minutes. Christen will call in soon. Apparently, in her exact words, Avery is losing her shit. When she isn’t screaming the room down, she will call in.”

Amanda smiled at the group who were giggling and rolled her eyes. They really were a big bunch of kids sometimes.

Her phone buzzed and Mal frowned as she read the message. “Christen is about to call in. All she asks is you don’t yell. I don’t know what that means or why she said it, but I would probably suggest doing what she asks. She decides who gets first cuddles.”

The girls were confused but when the screen flicked to an image of an exhausted and grumpy Christen holding one teary baby and one sleeping baby, they understood. Before anyone said anything, Christen spoke. Her voice was quiet but firm. “I do not care what your excuses are. If any of you make them cry or make them upset, I am hanging up. Avery just stopped crying and Emerson is finally asleep. Tobin is in the shower trying to get vomit out of her hair and Avery will cry if one of us isn’t holding her. She needs to sleep, so please don’t yell.”

The girls were quiet but were smiling softly at the trio. “Okay. Let’s get started then.” Amanda took a breath and spoke.

“We have a new team entering the league in 2021, which is great for the NWSL. We are very excited about this and you all should be too.” The girls were quiet, aware that while it was amazing news, they weren’t sure why they were finding out now. They were looking for the catch.

Amanda kept talking, aware the girls were waiting for the second part, and they needed to know. “However, this will mean your allocations have the potential to change. Your current clubs will not be able to safeguard all of you and your team may change. They can only hold onto two. The rest will be re-allocated by US Soccer to try and ensure an even competition. There has been a divide in the competition, and we want to narrow it.”

Amanda stopped to give them some time to absorb it. She could see some players from the clubs who had an abundance of allocated players look nervous. Christen didn’t look worried, but she was more focused on her daughter not screaming again. She was trying to soothe her daughter who seemed to be trying to tiredly talk to her Mama. The babbles were echoing throughout the room.

“You will all need to write your preferred three clubs on a piece of paper, as well as one club you do not want to go to. This way, the allocated players are sorted out and informed, and then the expansion draft can be organised. The clubs will know who they have to build around.”

“Where is this new club? We can’t say if want to go there or not if we don’t know where it is.” Ali was the one who asked the million-dollar question.

“I can’t say yet. I will tell you in the 24 hours before the franchise is announced, which isn’t until November. Until then, they don’t want to risk it being leaked. They were hesitant for you to be informed that a new team was coming at all, but we knew that you needed to be aware so you could prepare, and eventually they agreed.”

Amanda let them all digest that before she continued. “I would suggest you speak to your clubs and discuss your current situations when you can. They may have a different plan for the future than you think. Other clubs in the league may be closer to home, play a different style than where you are now. Think about it all. The new team is a fresh start. If that is what you want, keep them in mind regardless of where they are.”

Christen was gently rocking her girls and they could see Avery was fighting sleep. She spoke softly to her daughter to soothe her, unaware her words and tone were calming her entire team. It had nothing to do with football, but the girls were settling. Christen had the ability to calm them even if she wasn’t in the room.

“What else is happening?” Carli asked, trying to move the meeting along.

Amanda smiled. “That isn’t enough?” The girls chuckled and she continued. “There will be a few events your clubs will need you at, fan days and the like. Once the season is over, you are free for a few weeks before National Team duties. The Olympics are the next goal, and we want to win gold.”

Amanda then went through the policy changes and clauses that would be in use for the following year. It would give the players in the league more money and the potential for longer contracts, while the allocated players would have more freedom to play overseas after the Olympics. They wanted to have them back in the NWSL for the years of the World Cup and Olympics, but more freedom for loans would help them improve their game in the off years.

The girls asked hard questions and got honest responses from Amanda. Christen didn’t say anything but listened to the responses. At one stage she left the screen and came back without Avery but still holding the sleeping Emerson. No one commented on it, but they could occasionally hear Tobin talking in a silly voice to the baby and Christen was checking on them often.

They tried not to laugh at her attempts to bribe Avery to take a nap.

The meeting continued for another 20 minutes before they could go. Christen was the first one to check out but she assured them they would talk tomorrow. The girls now had time to digest all the information before they saw her at the hotel the next day.

* * *

Christen had logged off and felt herself relax. She felt comfortable with her place in Utah’s hierarchy, but was aware that nothing was certain. She also knew she would have to speak with Tobin about potentially being moved and where they would want to go. Utah was a close to perfect as they could get, but with Kelley and Becky also there she knew she wasn’t a lock to be kept. The new club was a curiosity. Depending on where it was based, Christen was wondering if getting a fresh start and building a culture would be a good option for her future.

Most of the girls were settled where they were, and the allocation process would be stressful. Sonnett, Adie and Lindsay all loved Portland and none would want to be up for selection by any other club.

Tobin was still holding Avery, but she had finally passed out about five minutes before the meeting ended. She was not putting her down for fear of her waking up like the last three times. She was happy to sit back and hold her, enjoying the quiet.

Christen put Emerson in the bassinet and to have a shower. When she came back, Tobin had joined Avery in dreamland but still had a good hold on her while Emerson was still sleeping. She let them rest but would wake Tobin when it was time for dinner. They would let the girls sleep for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor babies... they did not travel well. 
> 
> And it isn't a cliffhanger but kinda with the franchise. I don't know but don't hate me for not telling you where it is. Cause honestly I don't even know 100% yet. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.S.  
Rough Update Schedule if you are reading the other stories.
> 
> Not Just Any Soldier - Twice a week. 1 weekday, 1 weekend. (May change when we get further along - will let you know.)
> 
> Private and Secretive - Once a week. Early Weekday 
> 
> Protected Species - Once a week. Mid-Weekday
> 
> Match made in College - Once a week. Late Weekday  
(Hoping to finish soon. Not a long-long story)
> 
> This will start next week. This way I keep writing consistently but don't pile it all on at once... However, I have to go away this weekend so depending on how much my family annoys me you may get updates before then.
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxoxo


	30. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes, of which I am sure there are plenty

The next day Christen had room service deliver breakfast and lunch before her team arrived. They were due at 2pm and would have a recovery/training session at 3pm. Christen was joining them for the session and she assumed it would be the first time anyone from the press or public realised she was in Chicago.

The family had planned to explore Chicago, but Avery still wasn’t very happy that morning and went straight back to sleep after breakfast. Emerson was fine, but her sisters’ mood was making her grumble. By lunchtime they had settled and were back to their happy selves, but they didn’t have time to go out. Tobin was going to take the little girls for a walk at the local park while Christen was at training just to get them out of the hotel room and get some fresh air. Not only would it be good for the girls, but also for Tobin’s sanity. She was not someone who could be kept in one place for too long.

Christen assumed that because the girls hadn’t slept on the plane ride or very well their first night in the hotel, that they were overtired and that was making them grumpy and clingy. The more sleep they got, the happier everyone was. Hopefully that would continue.

Christen didn’t go down to greet her team when they arrived that afternoon. Avery and Emerson were awake, and it was tummy time. Christen was lying across from them and pulling funny faces to make them smile while Tobin was out at the grocery store. They needed more supplies for the girls, and it was easier to do it before the team arrived.

She did text them to say she would see them on the bus but that wasn’t good enough. Christen rolled her eyes when a knock on the door was followed by giggles. She picked Avery and Emerson up and the four-week-old babies cuddled in close. Christen had very quickly figured out the best way to hold both girls even with her hand in the brace and they were all happy because of it. The twins loved nothing more to cuddle up together with their Mama or Mum. She opened the door and found the entire squad at her door.

“This isn’t the bus.” Christen deadpanned.

The girls beamed but before they could say anything Emerson gurgled and hid her face in Christens chest while Avery grinned. They cooed and Christen chuckled and stood back. “You can come in, but mind the mess. We have barely left the room since we got here. Tobin had to get more supplies. We went through most of them already.”

The girls piled in and Christen just smiled at her friends. They moved some of the stuff around so they could sit, but didn’t complain. They just got comfortable.

Christen was peppered with questions about the girls, but she refused to hand the girls off to any of her teammates. She knew if she did, they would all be late to training.

Christen was happy to talk about her trip and the troubles they had had, how it was being home in Los Angeles and that couldn’t believe how different Tobin was there. It wasn’t that she hated Utah. It just meant she was settled and comfortable in Los Angeles.

“I would love to live their full time, but we can’t. And neither Tobin nor I want to be apart, so staying in Utah part-time is the best plan. We will figure it out eventually.” Christen was about to continue when the door opened, and Tobin entered. She had groceries piled up in front of her face so she couldn’t see anything in front of her.

“Babe can you –“  
  


“Tobin stop!” Tobin froze.

“What’s happening babe? I can’t see a thing.”

“Exactly. The girls are here, and you are about to trip over Mal and land on Rose.” Christen explained.

“Oh. Well, can they take some of this? I really need to pee.” The girls laughed and got up to grab packages from the soldier. As soon as she was free of them, she bolted to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged and was hugged by a group of players.

Once she broke free and climbed her way across the room to the twins and Christen, she gave them all a kiss before she sat on the arm of the chair. “What’s up?”

“They are asking me about LA and how we were going there.”

“Oh yeah? I love that place and so do the girls. Christen won’t let me take them to the beach yet. They aren’t too young now they’ve seen the doctor, are they?” Tobin asked the girls.

The girls took one look at Christens face and they all knew that there was a right answer and it essentially shut the conversation down. No one wanted to get on Christens bad side and Tobin seemed to understand. She nodded her acceptance and moved the conversation along. “Now, don’t you all have a training session to go to? You can have cuddles at dinner. I am sure the girls will love that, but right now we are going on a walk!” Tobin picked her girls up from Christens arms and they grinned and gurgled. “Yea! We are walking while Mama has to run, and we think it is very funny because she won’t let us swim and it is karma! Yea it is!” Avery was smiling and Emerson was making different noises at Tobin, and the girls laughed at the joking soldier and her wife’s amused expression.

Christen let them out and promised to meet them all at the bus on time. Once she closed the door she found her wife still making silly faces with their girls. “Come on babe. Let’s get ready.”

* * *

Tobin and the girls had a stress-free walk around the local park before they came back to the hotel to have a warmth bath and get into their jammies. Both girls had eaten and were napping in their bassinet when Christen came back. She was smiling and bouncing, and Tobin could tell she was holding something in.

“What’s up babe?”

“I got some great news.”

“Hmm?” Tobin was lying on the bed and Christen tucked herself into her.

“The doctors didn’t clear me to play. They said I should be okay for the Royals game next week, but they don’t want to risk further injury to my hand. They also said I hadn’t trained enough lately and looked exhausted, which is fair.”

“That doesn’t sound too good. In fact, that sounds pretty crappy.” Tobin kissed her temple and Christen melted.

“True, but I was much more excited that the girls were allowed on the pitch with me afterwards for the lap of honour.”

Tobin bolted upright and beamed. “Can we put them in their jerseys? It is going to be so cute.”

Christen laughed. “Yea. They can be there in their shirts and their earmuffs. Surprise everyone and show them off to the world. Anyway, how was your walk? They are zonked out over there.”

Tobin crashed back down and held her wife as she recounted her day. “We found some ducks and some birds. A puppy really liked licking Avery’s fingers and Emerson wouldn’t stop laughing at him when he did so. They were so good out there. Happy to be in the stroller and looking at me and at the world that they could see. It was really great. Had a bath and crashed out straight after they ate. I changed them and they didn’t even move. I’m not sure when they will wake up, but they are happy again, which is all that matters. I can’t believe they are four weeks old already.”

“Maybe we should get a puppy when we live in LA permanently.” Christen mused and Tobin shrugged. “Anyway, dinner is at 7. Pass the baby is apparently already on the schedule as the dinner time entertainment so hopefully they are awake by then. The girls were planning to draw lots to see who got a cuddle first.”

Tobin snorted in laughter. “That doesn’t surprise me. Whose idea was it?”

“Emily. I told her she could just come here tomorrow and hold the girls for as long as she wants if she was worried about missing out. She was happy with that.”

“Cool. I want to see how Stanford is going for her. Are you going to shower?”

Christen nodded and stood. “I just need to get my stuff. We have a little while to relax and I am going to take every second I can.”

* * *

Avery woke just before they were meant to leave for dinner. Tobin changed and fed the girl while Christen messaged saying they would be a few minutes late while she sorted the baby bag. Emerson was still asleep and didn’t look like waking any time soon.

Once Avery was settled and comfortably held in Christens arms and Emerson was snoozing in Tobin’s, they made their way downstairs. The girls were talking amongst themselves and the family members who had travelled with them but quickly switched their attention to the family as they walked through the door.

The team had left the room at the end of the table, so they had more space to move about. Tobin sat down first with Emerson held softly in her arms while Christen rocked Avery and stayed standing.

“Holy shit they are so cute. I still can’t believe that they look so much like Christen.” Sam exclaimed. Tobin moved Emerson so they could see her sleeping face better.

Tobin chuckled while Christen rolled her eyes. “We know. I hope they keep her eyes too. They are gorgeous.”

Christen scoffed “Yea, and you can’t say no to me, and you have always said it was because of my eyes. What chance do we have when the girls get older? They already have you wrapped around their fingers!” Christen stated and everyone laughed.

“They are cute fingers!” Tobin protested but grinned at the end. “Do you want me to get you some food while you hold the girls?”

Christen shook her head and handed Avery to her wife. “I’ve got it. I am sure one of the girls would love a hold though, if you can bare to give them up.” Christen walked to the buffet table and laughed at the sound of her friends begging for a cuddle.

She came back with two plates of food and Avery was being held by Ali and Emerson was sleeping in Julie’s. The defender was comfortable holding her and everyone could see how Ashlyn was looking at her fiancé while Julie was trying to ensure Emerson stayed asleep.

Christen enjoyed talking with her friends about everything. The girls, the hospital stay, the Royals and flying with two newborns were all brought up and all discussed.

Avery enjoyed all the attention and Christen was happy she could finish a meal without the girl asking for a cuddle. Tobin was keeping one eye on her kids while she ate. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust some of the girls, it was that she wasn’t used to anyone other than her family around them. When Emerson woke, she knew that she would want to be fed and soon, so she made her way to where Lindsay was holding the sleepy girl and got her back. Tobin went back to her seat and didn’t make a fuss about feeding her daughter, and none of the girls cared either.

The night was nice, and everyone got a cuddle with one of the girls. They were getting tired and only wanted their mums by the end of it and Christen knew it was time for bed. They had dealt with an overtired set of twins already and they didn’t want to go through it again anytime soon.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Christen heard a knock on the door. She was bemused and had no idea who it would be. The team had a free morning and she knew for a fact none of them would want to surface before 9am, let alone be sociable.

A knock on the door at 6am was an enigma.

Christen was awake and had been for an hour. Emerson was an early riser and Christen had sent Tobin back to bed. She had been up with Avery earlier. Her wife rarely slept past 6.30 as it was but she needed the rest.

The striker made her way to the door and opened it an inch. She frowned. “Sonny?”

Emily smiled at the frowning forward. “I couldn’t sleep, and I heard something that I knew you’d need to hear. I know it is early, but you said the girls were up early and I was hoping I could come in and see you all.”

Christen pulled the door open and stepped aside. “Of course, but Tobin and Avery are still sleeping so we have to keep it down.”

“Tobin’s awake.” Christen looked across to see her wife searching for her glasses blindly. Emily bounded across and jumped on the soldier in a hug. Tobin groaned but hugged her back. “Hey Em.”

Christen sat next to the two hugging friends and smiled. “What is it Em? I know you love sleep so it must have been big to keep you up.”

Emily sighed and sat up. Christen handed Emerson across to her and she smiled down at the baby girl before she spoke.

“It was after the meeting we had with Amanda. I forgot my water bottle in the room so I went back to get it, but I could hear her talking. She was talking on the phone to someone. She didn’t know I was there. She was talking about the new franchise and how it would work. And I think I heard where the new franchise will be.”

Christen gestured at the defender to continue. Emily sighed. “She said something about California finally getting a team. And I know it could be anywhere from Sacramento to San Diego, but I needed to tell you. You could be going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny for the Win!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Bit of a short one but considering I am trying to update twice a week I am happy with it. I have updated two of my other stories this week as well so i am writing a lot. I think I can keep up with what I planned but I honestly don't know. We will find out together!
> 
> Let me know what you think. Where in Cali are we going? Is it in Cali, or is it somewhere else? Will we find out? I fucking hope so.
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxo


	31. Emily and Mallory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reaction to Emily's declaration and a training session conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the mistakes! Let me know what you think!

The couple were quiet. Christen was stunned while Tobin was frowning. “Are you sure you heard her say California?” Tobin asked quietly.

Emily nodded. “Yea. She said it was about time California got a team and that she would make sure everything went smoothly. I kind of bolted after that so I didn’t get seen.”

Christen stood from the bed and went into the adjoining room to check on Avery, closing the door softly behind her. Tobin watched her go with a sad smile. Emily was confused. “I thought Chris would be happy with the news?”

Tobin put her arm around the young defender and pulled her close. Emily was holding Emerson comfortably and the baby was happily drooling on her shirt.

“It isn’t that simple.” Tobin started. “Because say the team is in California, regardless of where exactly, how many of the girls do you think would want to change clubs to get to LA? That is if their own clubs let them go.”

Emily frowned. “You don’t think Utah will let Christen go. And if they did, you don't think she'd get the California team.” It was a statement and Tobin shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know.” Tobin sighed. “Em, we have never done anything the easy way and that wasn’t by choice. Right now, we are together with the girls and that is the most important thing. Why else would we have travelled with newborns across the bloody country!”

Tobin calmed herself. “We are trying to take it one day at time. If we think too far ahead, it gets blurry and we all start panicking. Today is an easy day, tomorrow is game day, after that we go back to Utah. Once we get back home, Chris will acknowledge it. She will have time, space and feel safe enough to think that far ahead. Right now, she isn’t looking further than getting home.”

Before Emily could reply, Christen returned with a sleepy Avery and a soft smile. She came and sat next to her wife and put her head on her shoulder. Tobin kissed her on the top of her head. “How much did you hear?”

“All of it. It’s all true.” Christen lifted her head up and looked at Emily. “Thank you for telling me. Us. I didn’t expect that this morning and I just needed some space.”

“If I had known…” Emily started to apologise but Christen shook her head.

“It isn’t your fault. It is 6am, I have barely slept since the girls were born and I didn’t know how to react. It is better I have some idea now rather than get blindsided later. Please don’t apologise for giving me a heads up.”

Before Emily could say anything, Emerson started squirming and complaining. “What did I do?” Emily was worried.

Tobin chuckled and gently took Emerson from Emily’s arms. “Nothing, she is just hungry.” The defender relaxed and Tobin chuckled. “Trust your instincts with the girls Emily. You have good ones.”

Emily nodded and Christen deposited Avery in her arms. “I’m going to have a long shower while you are here. I’m pretty sure I have slobber in my hair.”

Christen went into the bathroom and left Emily and Tobin to their own devices. She took her time and smiled as she heard her wife and the young girl she thought of as a sister laugh and talk.

As she was getting changed, she heard Emily ask Tobin something that made her think.

“You guys originally planned to have your kids like two years apart yeah?” Emily asked.

Christen could hear the confusion in Tobin’s answer. “About that. Why?”

“Is that still the plan even though you had twins? I know it is a long way away and you aren’t thinking that far ahead, but the team allocation could affect that.”

Tobin was quiet and Christen waited for her wife’s answer. They hadn’t spoken about it and she wanted to know what her wife thought. “The doctors practice we used for the IVF has an office in LA so that is fine. We can just go to LA to get it done if Christen isn’t in Utah. We will live there in the offseason regardless.”

“What about the timing? I don’t mean to push but I was talking to Kelley and Becky. Christen was a mess while she had to travel when you couldn’t. And even now, you guys are exhausted with all the travel.”

Christen just knew her wife was shrugging her shoulders. “I struggled too. The first few trips were the worst. I know I would prefer to give birth in the offseason but there is a problem with that too.”

“We don’t really get an offseason.”

“We’ll figure it out. Right now, I am loving being a Mom to these two cheeky munchkins. When we start getting broody again, we’ll talk about it.”

Christen was about to leave the bathroom but stalled when Emily asked another big question.

“Will Chris ever carry your kids?”

You could hear the smile in Tobin’s voice when she answered. “I hope so. When, or if, that ever happens, I’ll happily be the doting partner and get her everything she needs.”

“How many kids are you planning on having Tobin?” Emily laughed while asking the question.

“I don’t know. All I know is I want us to be happy, healthy and everyone is loved.”

Christen wiped the tears from her cheeks and gathered herself before she went out to join the others. She didn’t let them know that she had heard them talking and just smiled kindly.

“Who is up for breakfast?”

* * *

Christen, Tobin, Avery, Emerson and Emily went down the street for breakfast and were joined by Ash, Ali, Kelley, Julie and Mal. It was a loud breakfast and the girls were happy to be passed around to their aunts for cuddles. They were giggling and smiling at their aunts.

It was an enjoyable morning and Tobin loved being able to see her family interact with her friends. She sat snuggled up with Christen and smiled to herself.

Christen noticed and turned to whisper in her ear. “Why are you so smiley?”

Tobin turned and kissed her softly. “I’m happy. The girls are happy again and you are beaming.”

“Your such a softy.”

Tobin pouted before she grinned. “I’m your softy.”

Christen rolled her eyes playfully. Her wife was such a dork.

* * *

Training that afternoon was boring for Christen. She was sidelined from the physical activity with the brace and the training staff had her running an intervals fitness session. It was only a short session, but she needed to get some fitness back before the last Royals game of the season. She hadn’t done as much as she wanted too but she had a very good reason for it.

She ran in silence and kept her eyes on the team session during her breaks. It was an open session and she could hear the fans who had come out to watch talking and cheering for different things. Thankfully, most of her training session was on the far side of the field but occasionally her runs had her doing a full lap. She heard questions yelled out to her as she sprinted past but she kept her focus.

Christen was puffing when she finished her last sprint and did everything she could to not fall to the ground in exhaustion. Dawn came across and she had a smile on her face. “I thought you said you hadn’t been training? Your times were spectacular.”

Christen shrugged. “I haven’t really.”

“Well whatever you’ve not been doing, keep doing it. Make sure you get an ice bath after training. You are going to need it.”

Christen nodded and sat on the bench. The rest of the team was finishing up and Christen was counting the seconds until they went back to the hotel. She missed Tobin and the girls. The three of them were going to the park again and Tobin was documenting the occasion to show Christen when she returned.

Mal sat next to Christen and nudged her. “Why are you pouting?”

“I’m not pouting.” Christen argued and Mal rolled her eyes. Christen huffed. “Fine. I want to get back to the girls and see how they were at the park.”

Mal chuckled. “I knew it.”

Christen sighed. “I feel like I’m missing out. I know they probably slept the whole time but still. I miss them and it has been like 3 hours. Am I going to feel like this the whole time I’m away from them?”

“For a while, probably. They are like a month-old Chris. You are allowed to miss them. But they also need to know that their Mama is a badass who sometimes needs to go to work. Tobin will have them sorted and they will be fine. When Tobin goes back to work, you can be super mum, and Tobin will complain about missing out. But you aren’t. You’re working.”

Christen nodded before she frowned. “What do you mean when Tobin goes back to work? Her last job was an Army Captain. She isn’t going back to that.”

Mal froze. “Oh shit.”

Christen turned to the young striker. “Mallory Diane Pugh. Spill.”

Mal blanched. “I promised Emily I wouldn’t say anything.”

“Too late.”_ What did Emily have to do with anything?_

“Fine. But you can’t say anything!” Christen nodded and Mal blurted out her news. “Tobin has been showing Emily her designs and drawings for stuff, I don’t know what but apparently she has books full of them. Emily thinks that she will have a look at getting them created or something.”

Christen knew Tobin had been drawing and designing stuff but she had respected her privacy. Her sketchbooks were like her diary and she knew it was where Tobin put her deepest thoughts. Tobin would normally show her but only when she was ready. “I wonder why she didn’t tell me?”

Mal shrugged. “Probably wants to surprise you with it. Please act surprised! I wasn’t meant to say anything! I'm not even meant to know.”

Christen nodded and Mal relaxed. “Thanks Chris.”

“You really worried me when you said she was going back to work.” Christen said as the pair stood and made their way into the changeroom. “I thought the army had somehow found a way to bring her back.”

Mal frowned. “Do you think she would go back?”

Christen shook her head. “No. Not to active duty. But they asked her to consult when she retired and I wouldn’t be surprised if she decided that was something she wanted to do. Depending on the project. She was worried they would use her skills for something devastating. If it was something to protect soldiers she wouldn’t hesitate. She doesn’t want what happened to her to happen to anyone else. Tobin went through some bad shit before Syria, and after. If she could do something to protect her fellow soldiers, she would. She just wouldn’t re-enlist.”

“Tobin would never do anything to hurt your family. If anything came up with the army, she would talk to you about it. She would never do it without talking to you.” Mal reassured her mentor and Christen smiled. “Besides, she is absolutely smitten with your girls. She would never leave them. I can’t wait to see her when your pregnant. She is going to be so frazzled it’ll be hilarious.”

Christen cocked an eyebrow. “When I’m pregnant? We literally just had two kids a month ago.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “I know that. And I’m not saying you are going to have kids soon. But we can all see how Tobin dotes on you and those girls. Can you imagine her if you were pregnant?”

“I can. But who says I want to be pregnant? I don’t know how long I am going to want to play for, but I want to at least try and get to the 2024 Olympics. Maybe we will have all the kids we want by then.”

“Maybe. I’m not trying to say you should have a kid yourself. I know some people don’t want to. And Tobin seemed to love being pregnant.”

Christen nodded. “She did. Some bits sucked but it was mostly amazing. Maybe a pregnancy with only one baby will be a bit smoother.”

Mal burst out laughing. “Imagine if you got twins again next time?”

Christen blanched which made Mal laugh harder. Another set of twins may just throw them all for a spin. “How about you guys let us get used too having two babies before you start hoping for more nieces or nephews?”

Mal shrugged with shit eating grin. “Sure. But we all know more babies are in your future.”

Christen knew that too. She just didn’t know if it was for her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Wanted to get some team dynamic in and it kind of got deep and sentimental...
> 
> Next up is match day and we get cute Mama Press action.
> 
> comments really do help. if you have any ideas, please let me know!!!  
ellaaa25 xoxox


	32. Past, Present and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin's conversation with Mal and Emily derail their quiet evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing but the mistakes. Please tell me if there are some! Especially if they are egregious!

Tobin and Christen had a quiet night to themselves. The girls were asleep, and the pair were taking the time to relax. Tobin was sketching away while Christen read a book, but both were distracted and thinking of the conversations they had had with Emily and Mal.

Tobin loved seeing the serious and deep side of Emily, but she always defaulted to the jokester around the squad. Tobin knew it was a defence mechanism and was honoured the younger let her see past it. She also knew that Emily had brought up questions that needed to be answered, and relatively soon.

  1. When do they try for another child?
  2. If Christens team allocation changes, does that affect their decision or the timing?
  3. How many children do they want?
  4. When will Christen retire and will Christen ever want to carry?

Yes, Emerson and Avery were only a month old but the process for IVF could take months or years. They got terribly lucky the first time around and they knew that their next attempt could fail.

Tobin hadn’t realised she had stopped sketching until Christen called her name. She looked across to her wife and smiled. “Sorry? I wasn’t listening.”

Christen smiled. “I know. Is everything okay? You seem distracted.”

Tobin nodded. “I’m fine. Just got lost in thought.”

Christen frowned. “Are you sure? You’ve been a bit out of it all day.”

Tobin went to blow it off and deflect but something stopped her. She sighed deeply. “I was just thinking about something Emily said.”

“Oh yeah?” Christen was curious. She had heard most of the conversation and after her own discussion with Mal, she wondered if their thoughts had wandered to the same place.

Work and kids.

Essentially, their future.

“Yeah. She was talking about the allocation and if it would affect when we decided to have kids again. And then I realised how much planning it would take with IVF and then trying to get pregnant at the right time so we can manage it. And then I felt guilty because the girls are only a month old and I’m already thinking about the next one –“

Christen got up and planted herself in her wife’s lap. “Slow down babe. You’re going too fast and freaking yourself out.”

Christen helped her wife settle and then spoke again. “I get it. It’s a lot. But you can’t keep it in your head all the time.”

Tobin exhaled. “I know. But there is just so much going on and so much we have to account for. It’s ridiculous.”

Christen chuckled. “That is true. But right now, we have time to relax and not worry about. When we get back to Utah, we can start to talk about it. But we have a couple more days here so let’s just stay here. In the moment. Because there is a lot we have to deal with. The girls, future kids, moving home, the National Team, the NWSL allocation, your work –“

Tobin cut her wife off. “My work? What do you mean? I'm not working.” Her wife was confused.

Christen cursed internally. Mal could kill her later because she refused to lie to her wife. “Mal made a comment today about you going back to work. Considering your last job was as an army Captain, I may have freaked a bit. But apparently, Emily said something to Mal about you wanting to get your designs created…”

Tobin dropped her head. “Dammit. Shit keeps getting lost in translation.” She sighed before she looked her wife in the eye. “Do you want to talk about this now, or push it back to when we get to Utah?”

“Considering your reaction, now. What is going through your head Tobi?” Christen was concerned.

Christen didn’t expect her wife to pick her up and sit her down on the couch. Before she could say anything, she came back with two sketchbooks. She opened the big one to a specific page but before she handed it to her wife, Tobin paused. She seemed to be working herself up to something. She placed it on her lap and sighed.

"Firstly, I will never go back to active duty or re-enlist. And I assure you that I would never go near the army without talking to you first. Whether it was consulting or teaching, I would never make a decision without talking to you. We make that decision together." Tobin wrung her hands together and Christen nodded, happy her wife had clearly stated her intentions with the army.

Tobin moved on with a nervous grin. “I was showing Emily this.” She gestured vaguely to the sketch book. “I was hoping to show when we got home but I guess the cats out of the bag.”

“They are plans and ideas. For a house. Our house.” Tobin looked across at Christen. “I realised when we were looking for houses that nothing was perfect. Nothing was our dream home. So, I started drawing it, which then became blueprints and designs. Obviously, they are just ideas, but I couldn’t get the idea out of my head.”

Christen was stunned. “So when Mal said that Emily said you were looking to get designs created, it wasn’t for an invention of some kind?”

Tobin shook her head. “No. I only showed Em this. She promised to not tell you and spoil the surprise, but I guess she was so excited she told Mal.”

Christen wiped tears from her eyes. “This is amazing Tobi.”

Tobin smiled hopefully. “Yea?”

Christen nodded with a big grin. “Yea. This way we can make it perfect for us. Our forever home.” Christen moved to kiss her wife and Tobin gladly met her halfway. It was emotional and deep, and it was all they needed.

Before Tobin could move away, Christen spoke. “What’s in the other book Tobi?”

Tobin smiled sadly. “You mentioned my work. This is something I have been meaning to show you for a while. It isn’t work, but it is what I have been working on.” Tobin sat back and pulled her wife closer. She took the book with the rough house plans back and handed her the other one. “Ever since I retired, I’ve felt idle. And I don’t do well with time on my hands. The house plans were only a recent thing, this is what I did while you were away, or I was bored. It helped me process some things and it helped me move on.”

She flipped open the sketchbook and Christen gasped. It was not what she expected. Christen flicked through the book and every page made her both feel happy and sad. “Tobin, is this your childhood?”

Tobin nodded. “I drew everything I could remember about my family. I know I was taken away from them when I was only 4, but I felt like it was holding me back. I needed to remember the good and the bad otherwise it would keep dragging me down. I have my own family to raise now, I didn’t need my own childhood dragging me back. I have most of my life drawn out in sketchbooks. It tells one hell of a story.”

Christen paused on a page which had four children drawn on it. Two older girls and a young boy. “Are these your siblings?”

Tobin nodded and wiped her now teary eyes. “I don’t know what happened to them. We got separated early on in foster care and I was shepherded out of state when I was 6. I have memories of the girls protecting me and the boy, but I can’t remember their names. And that kills me.”

Christen put the book down and pulled her wife close. Tobin sighed into her shoulder.

“It has been 27 years Chris. Everything has changed. I don’t even know if they are still alive. But drawing about my past has been really soothing. I don’t look back in anger anymore.”

Christen was quiet for a moment. "Have you tried looking for them?"

Tobin shook her head. "No. I have thought about it my whole life but something was always stopping me. First it was my age. Then college and the Army made it hard. Then after Syria I was fucked up and I couldn't focus on anything but you and my recovery. And then I retired and we had the girls. There was so much going on and I wouldn't take the risk. I think was scared of what I would find."

"Maybe in the future we can look for them together? If that is what you want?" Tobin nodded and Christen kissed her on the forehead. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to calm their racing hearts.

“These drawings are spectacular, and I am honoured you chose to share them with me." Christen murmured.

Tobin shrugged. “In another life I would have been an artist.”

“You still can be in this one Tobin.” Tobin looked confused and Christen smiled. “You are designing our dream house. Design yourself a studio. You can draw and paint and design to your hearts content.”

Tobin frowned and Christen shrugged. “Think about it. When we get back to Utah, we can talk about it and go through it. But right now, I think we need to go to bed. I just want to hold you. This night went a direction I was not expecting, and I am drained.” Tobin agreed and they went through their night-time routines.

While Christen was in the bathroom, Tobin checked on the girls and saw them sleeping soundly in the other room. She knew she should leave them to sleep in their own bed, but she knew they were due to wake soon. Tobin scooped both girls up gently and then went back to her own bed. She saw her wife lying there with a soft smile on her face. “I knew you’d do that.”

Tobin chuckled and carefully passed Emerson across to her. “You said something earlier about staying in the moment. We went to the past and the future and got really emotional. Some cuddles with our girls seems like the best way to stay in the present.”

  
“That sounds perfect.”

Tobin and Christen lay down close together with their daughters on their chests. Christen held Emerson close and watched her wife settle Avery. Neither had woken and they enjoyed the peaceful times. The conversation they had started was on pause until they got home, they both knew that. But they knew it wasn’t something that could be rushed or forgotten. It was a delicate conversation. Tobin never talked about her past and Christen wanted to ignore the uncertainty of the future.

For now, they would stay in the present and even if it was only for a week, they would enjoy the peace and calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit emotional and deep, but it needed to be done. More conversations to be had in the future, but they have their starting point. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Does Tobin look for her family, when will Christen retire, how many kids do they have, does Tobin get arty or does she go another route?
> 
> The reviews really do help. i love getting the emails with them. I love them all even if i get blasted for a cliffhanger. It shows you care!
> 
> I missed the updates for my other two stories ( but i did finish one!) but I am hoping to get them done for early next week or by the end of the weekend. I am so sorry if you were looking out for them!! They are on their way! 
> 
> I did say (at least i think i did in a past note..) that I would prioritise this one because I am so far into it. I refuse to let it go cold. But It's Christmas time and I work in retail. Shit be crazy. I'll do my best!
> 
> Love you guys!  
ellaaa25 xoxoxo


	33. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Press comes to the forefront

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except the mistakes!

The next day was the day of the match. As much as Christen didn't want to leave her wife anad daughters after such an emotional day, Christen was required to be with the National Team from breakfast onwards even though she wasn’t playing. It was standard practice for match day.

Even if they hadn't had such a big talk the night before, Christen hadn’t been away from her wife and daughters for more than a couple of hours and was pouting by 11am. The girls quickly got her out of her head, and she was grateful that they didn’t laugh at her. They didn’t understand but they were aware it was hard.

Tobin and the girls joined them for lunch and Christen was attached to her family again. Both twins were asleep but Christen didn’t care. She just wanted to be close to them before they were separated again. Tobin just smiled softly at that the adorable human being that was her wife.

When the staff came in to get them on the bus, Christen groaned and buried her head in Tobin’s neck. Her protests went unacknowledged and she was dragged out of her chair by Julie and Allie to get on the bus after she said goodbye to her family.

“But I am not even playing! This is so mean.”

* * *

It was a 2pm kick off and the families were being escorted to the field at 1pm. They were taken straight to their seats in the private box they had provided. There was only about a dozen of them altogether, so it was easier to put them in a box then fight for seats in general admission.

Tobin and the girls were set up for a cold day out. Avery had the white jersey on, while Emerson was rocking the red jersey on top of their other layers. They had a onesie on and were rugged up for warmth, but both girls had earmuffs on top of their tiny beanies in case it got noisy. They looked adorable and Tobin was proud as punch.

The girls seemed to know that they would have a big afternoon and fell asleep just as they were being settled in their box. Tobin was thankful because it allowed her to talk with the other families and catch up on their lives since France.

They were happy to hear all about the twins and how they were going. They gave her advice and hints that worked with their kids and some of them made her laugh while others she actually took note of.

Christen managed to sneak up to see them for five minutes between the warmup and the walkout. She was stuck on the bench for the full match and was taking as much time with the girls as she could. She was slightly disappointed they were asleep but knew they would more than likely be awake after the match. It meant that she could talk to them as they walked aroun the stadium and she couldn't wait.

Christen went away with a heavy heart and got a stern look from Dawn when she snuck back in to the changeroom. Her presence had been missed but the trainer was well aware of where she had gone. She didn’t get her in trouble and kept her secret. Christen would have taken the punishment gladly, and the five minutes with her family had settled her more than anything.

Christen was the last in line and was with all the other players not suiting up when she saw how nervous the little girl next to her was. Christen smiled and knelt down to talk to her.

“Hey! Are you a bit nervous?” The girl couldn’t have been older than four, her shorts were so long they covered her knees and she was shaking. She nodded quickly.

Christen smiled again. “I get nervous for the walk out too. I always think I am going to trip.” The girl giggled. “My name is Christen. What’s yours?”

“Leila.” She was quiet and was chattering in the tunnel.

“That is a very pretty name. Do you think if you hold my hand Leila, it will make you a bit less nervous?”

Leila nodded quickly. “I’m cold.” Christen barely heard it but she glanced down the line and saw all the other mascots had long sleeves on or a jacket. Leila must have forgotten hers. She quickly stripped hers own jacket off and put it around the little girls’ shoulders, before she zipped it up.

“Is that better?” Leila looked at Christen in awe before she tackled her in a hug.

“Thank you.”

Christen just smiled and patted her on the back. “You’re welcome. Now we had better get ready to walk out. You have to make sure I don’t trip, okay?”

Leila nodded very seriously and held her hand out for Christen to hold. Christen stood and held her hand before she turned to the front.

Most of the team had turned to watch and were smiling at her. Christen blushed a bit but before they could say anything, they had to walk out. She kept an eye on Leila and the girl was watching her feet.

When they stood in the line for the National anthem, Leila leant against her legs and Christen put her good hand on her shoulder to make sure she knew she was there. After the American anthem, turned and wrapped one of her arms around Christens legs, freezing cold and a bit over awed. Her other hand gripped Christens hand on her shoulder.

Once the anthems were finally done and hands had been shaken, the mascots were meant to run off together. Christen encouraged her to go with her friends and grinned as she ran after them. Leila stopped when she got ten metres away. She turned and ran back to Christen so she could give her the jacket back.

She was getting tangled in it when Christen knelt down and stopped her with a big smile. “Keep it Leila. I can get another one.”

Leila’s eyes went wide, and she stopped trying to take it off. “Are you sure?”

Christen nodded and fixed the jacket before she zipped it back up. “Positive. Now go catch up with your friends and get warm.” The four-year-old gave her a big hug before she turned and chased after her friends. Christen stood and walked across to the bench who were grinning at her.

“What?”

Mal squealed and hugged her tight. “You are such a good Mama!”

Christen blushed and hugged her back. “Thanks Mal.” Christen sat down and focused on the match that was about to start. Leila was adorable but she had only done what anyone else would have.

* * *

Tobin had watched her wife with the mascot and was smiling proudly. Her wife had a heart of gold and the whole world just saw a glimpse of it.

Once the game got started, Tobin put her focus on that while the girls slept. The National Team did look a bit flat after a lot of games and a long year. However, they didn’t wake up until after South Korea scored. They quickly equalized and the game took a frenzied turn. The few minutes before half time were all in the home teams’ favour, but they couldn’t take a lead. Tobin could see the team was frustrated from her place in the box, but she knew her wife would be just as frustrated on the bench. They were creating a multitude of opportunities, but her teammates hadn’t finished them off yet.

Emerson woke up when everyone started moving around the box at half time and Tobin was quick to soothe her. She found out very quickly that she wanted more than a cuddle and she made herself comfortable in the back of the box and fed her daughter. No one bothered her and no one cared, which was refreshing.

By the time Emerson had been fed, burped, dropped an absolute stinker, changed and soothed, the second half had started and was 15 minutes. But then it was Avery’s turn to wake. Tobin quickly swapped her girls over in the stroller and went through the same process with her eldest. She checked on the game and on Emerson periodically, but the game was boring, and Emerson was enjoying looking at the toys hanging down from the stroller.

Once Avery was finished and settled, Tobin knew that neither girl was going back to sleep any time soon. She held both her daughters in her arms and took them to the front of the box. They were looking around at all the sights in the stadium, even though Tobin was sure they couldn’t see much. They could focus on her face and stare at her, but their gaze generally zoned out across anything further away. Every time their gaze came back to Tobin the girls smiled, and Tobin just chuckled.

A goal was disallowed, and Avery grumbled in time with the entire stadium which made Tobin laugh. She went and put the girls in the stroller so she could pack up their gear. Neither was happy about it but she had to get it sorted so they could go down to the field. If they wanted cuddles with Mama, Mum needed to get sorted.

The whistle went for full time and within two minutes Tobin found herself being escorted down with Avery and Emerson. The US Soccer guys were bringing the stroller and bags for her and they had handed her accreditation to go onto the field as well.

Tobin was waiting with the girls in the tunnel and she saw her wife start to walk across. Before she could get close, she was pulled aside by the US Soccer staffer. Christen had a confused look on her face as she was led to the sideline reporter for an interview and Tobin just shook her head at her wife’s pout.

Tobin looked at the calm girls in her arms. “You ready to meet everyone girls? They are going to love you.”

* * *

Julie Foudy was the reporter and Christen just smiled kindly at her. She had had plenty of conversations with the woman over the years and found her helpful and kind.

Julie beamed at her before she started speaking. “Christen, it is great to see you! The last time we saw you, you were being summoned to the hospital mid-match, which is not something I have ever seen before. How is everything going?” The interview was being shown on the big screen.

Christen chuckled and beamed. “It is great. It has been the best month of my life, without a doubt.”

“How is Tobin and how is your family?”

“Amazing. We are still figuring it all out. The girls are only a month old and they have us wrapped around their tiny fingers already. They spent 13 days in hospital because they did come a few weeks early, which is why I was on a football pitch when Tobin went into labour, but everything is perfect. They are growing and strong and happy little girls. Right now, we are back in LA and staying with Mum and Dad, which is so helpful.”

“That is great to hear. I do have a question about your hand. You’ve been listed on the injury report with a hand/finger injury. What have you done, and is that why you didn’t play today? I can see it is in a pretty solid brace.”

Christen looked at her wife over Julie’s shoulder and grinned nervously and sent a silent apology to her. Tobin just sighed and knew the secret was going to be out and she was going to get shit from more than just her parents.

“The team doctors wanted to make sure it had properly healed before I came back, and considering I haven’t trained very much in the last month it was probably a good idea that I didn't play today.” Christen took a deep breath before continuing.

“As to how I did it. Let’s just say that my wife has a very strong grip and she may have dislocated two of my fingers, fractured a third as well as a bone in my hand, while holding my hand tight in labour. I didn’t notice until a couple hours later.”

The stadium erupted in laughter and Christen couldn’t hold back her smile as Julie looked shocked. “How did you not notice it hurt?”

Christen shrugged and grinned. “Even if I did notice it hurt, me complaining about a sore hand while my wife was in labour would not have gone down well. I am sure anyone who has been in that position will agree with me. I’m fine and it is now just a story I am sure will get repeated at every family holiday.”

Julie laughed with the rest of the stadium and conceded the point. “Fair enough. Now you have to go back to Utah for their final match of the season. Will you be able to play?”

Christen nodded. “I should be able to play. I am very hopeful of that. I have been juggling twins with a broken hand, so I believe after a week of training I should be able to manage a match. It will just be a bit of pain management and ensuring I get it wrapped up properly.”

“And is your family meeting you there or are they staying in LA?”

Christen laughed. “I wouldn’t survive without them with me, they travelled to Chicago. I wouldn’t have lasted this long away from my girls. Tobin is actually standing about 20 metres behind you with the twins in her arms.”

Julie’s eyes went wide but she knew not to ask much more. “I’ll let you get across to your family and then join your team. But before you go, do we get to know their names?”

Christen pretended to deliberate on it but her smile gave it away. “Avery and Emerson. They are identical and adorable.”

“I am sure they are. Congratulations Christen.”

Christen thanked her before she jogged her way across, and the camera followed them. Tobin was smiling and Avery and Emerson were wide awake and looking very calm. Christen took Avery into her arms first and let her settle before Emerson joined the cuddle. The baby girl gurgled and grinned before she tucked herself into her chest. The whole crowd awed at the adorable sight and Christen held them close as she kissed her wife.

Tobin grinned. “They were angels. They didn’t make a peep. Just napped and cuddled. They are both ready for a walk with their Mama though.”

Christen smiled down at them. “I’m sure they are. I’ll be back soon.”

Tobin nodded. “Take your time.”

Christen walked back past Julie and the reporter smiled at the trio. She just grinned and she re-joined her team for the walk around the pitch.

She smiled to the fans but couldn’t sign any autographs or wave with two newborns in her arms. They were happier when they could see her face, so she made sure she held them and kept talking to them. The girls grinned on occasion but were happy to just be held.

It took them ten minutes to walk fully around the field and thank the crowd. Christen was talking to her team when they made it back to the tunnel and she saw Tobin was still there waiting. She had the stroller and bag with her ready to take the girls while she showered and changed.

“I’ll meet you back at the hotel?” Christen nodded as she put the girls in the stroller. The girls were comfortable in the stroller and were happy as long as they could see their Mum.

Christen went through with the team while Tobin went with the girls to get their ride back to the hotel. It was drama free and they had crashed out again by the time they arrived. Once they got back to their room, Tobin carefully took their hats and earmuffs off, but left them in the onesies and Christens jerseys so she didn’t pull anything over their heads.

Instead of putting the girls in their crib, she decided to lie down with them on her chest and try to nap with them. If not, she got to watch them rise and fall on her chest as she breathed.

* * *

Christen came in quietly after she didn’t hear back from her message to Tobin. She melted when she saw Tobin asleep with Avery and Emerson held securely on her chest. She snapped a quick picture before she made her way across and gently moved the girls to their crib before she laid down next to Tobin for a nap. As she pulled the blanket on top of Tobin and herself, she realised that while falling asleep in her arms was her favourite place in the world, it was also Avery and Emersons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff for your weekend and the game that got sidetracked by emotional upheaval of the last chapter.
> 
> Quick one: Did you see the NWSL statement about teams? Do you think they will get two new teams in 2021? Louisville and one other!?
> 
> Let me know what you think! About the chapter or the expansion, I don't mind :-) 
> 
> Love you all and if I don't update before Christmas, Happy Holidays!


	34. First Night in Utah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears, dreams, worries and ideas are spoken of. ANd there is fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. Lots of dialogue in this one.
> 
> I own nothing

Christen and Tobin didn’t want to fly back to Los Angeles and then across to Utah, so they decided to go straight there on the 7th. They were on the same plane with Becky and Kelley and they hoped the girls would be angels and just sleep. However, that was not meant to be.

Avery decided that she was going to make Tobin walk up and down again, because every time they walked past her Aunt Kelley, she got a foot tickled, heard giggles and got kisses from Mum when she wriggled. It was amazing for the baby girl.

Becky was laughing at how concerned Tobin looked every time she grumbled but also the pouting glare that she sent the defender. Emerson slept the entire time and Christen happily held her snoozing daughter close.

Avery eventually fell asleep after an hour of walking and Tobin carefully sat down next to her wife with a frown. “I swear she was going to sleep straight away like Em.”

Christen chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “She was loving the attention. Between Kelley and you, she was in heaven.”

Tobin rolled her eyes and leant across to whisper in her wife’s ear. “Remind me to rethink the godparents situation.”

Christen snorted in laughter and threw her head back, chuckling. “You are such a dork. They have been set since they were born Tobi.” Tobin grinned and sat back, closing her eyes. She didn’t say anything else.

It was an empty threat.

* * *

Christen hoped that because they slept on the plane, they would be okay when they got back to their house. She was proven right and the girls settled into the room their parents had prepared for them almost three months ago. They would only spend one week in Utah before they were back in LA for a few months.

Their first afternoon was quiet and relaxed. Kelley and Becky were sent home and the girls were sleeping. That allowed Tobin and Christen to cuddle on the couch and enjoy the quiet. Even though Christen was looking forward to getting back to the Royals the next day, this was one of the few times they could sit and just be still.

Unfortunately, Tobin and siting still didn’t really get along. Her wife was always fidgeting and needed to do something. Currently that meant fiddling with Christens fingers.

“When the girls wake up, do you want to take them to the park?” Christen asked her wife quietly.

“That sounds awesome.”

Now, Christen knew her wife was a dork; she always had been. Tobin was always an adorable dork around her even if she wasn’t always one around their friends. She was soft and sweet and an absolute cuddle monster. That dorkiness was coming out more now she was a mother because she would do anything to make their girls laugh.

For the hour that they were at the park, Tobin did everything in her power to ensure the girls had fun. She was always talking in silly voices, blowing raspberries and making silly faces without a care in the world of who was around.

This time, her dork of a wife decided going down the slide backwards, falling off and having to roll to ensure she didn’t land flat on her back was the best way to make her girls laugh. Which it did.

The fact it also included Tobin not realising she had mulch in her hair and going the rest of the day with it going wild made Christen giggle. Tobin didn’t realise that the reason Avery and Emerson were laughing so hard was that their Mum had twigs in her hair.

Christen eventually told Tobin about it when she sat down at the dinner table. The soldier just shrugged. “The girls like it. I’ll fix it when they go to bed.” 

* * *

After the girls had been put to bed and Tobin had fixed her hair, the couple sat together on the couch and re-started the conversation they’d had in Chicago. It was a conversation that would have to be had more than once as the girls grew and their lives changed. Nothing seemed to go fully to plan but it was nice to know what they wanted to happen.

Tobin sighed. “What do you think will happen with this allocation stuff? Because honestly, I get that a few teams are superpowered and shit, but isn’t that just tough luck? Like, they drafted well or something?”

Christen shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. I think we will give them our preferences by the end of the year, and they will keep them on hold until after the 2020 season. Because honestly, I think that by the end of the Olympic run, a fair few of the girls will retire and a lot of the girls who have contracts will be replaced by younger versions.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Ash, Pinoe, Becky, Ali and Carli will all be at least 35, Allie will be 33. A fair few of them will drop from the contracted players list and then we just have to start all over again. It is three years until the next major tournament.” Christen shrugged. “Only 12 of us were part of the 2015 and 2019 World Cups. They will even it out and then it will be out of whack within two years because of retirement. But, I think they want the new team to have a draw card player to kick start the franchise, not just college kids no one has really heard of. They need a marquee everywhere. Houston has no one in the National Team.”

Tobin frowned. “I guess. But Houston has good players, they just haven’t made the team recently. And they have internationals.”

Christen leant across and put her hand on Tobin’s bouncing knee. “I know. I think the league just wants to make sure the new team has a household name.”

“Can they send you somewhere you will hate? Everyone saw what happened to you with the trade from Chicago. What is to stop players from saying fuck it, and going overseas to play?” Tobin was tense and Christen had no idea why.

“Honey, what is worrying you about this? We will be fine, I know it.” Christen stated.

Tobin just groaned. “I wasn’t here last time you went through this. All this change. And we thought it would be fine and it wasn’t. I just, I don’t know what is going to happen. And I don’t like that. I don’t like it not being in our hands.” Tobin sat back with a sigh. “When I was overseas, I could control my actions and keep my men safe. I could do something to help. I feel useless and uninformed. If I just knew what was happening –“

“You still wouldn’t be able to change the outcome babe. Coaches trade players for different reasons and players want to leave for others. All we can do is figure out where we want to be and tell them. Once I am allocated, we can figure it out. 2021 is a long way away Tobi. Am I praying that Los Angeles gets a team, I get allocated there and everything is perfect? Of course. But I also know that so many other players will want to go there. As long as we are together, as a family, I will happily go almost anywhere.”

“But until we know, we can’t plan anything.” Tobin whined.

“Yes we can. We can plan LA and the house. We can try and plan the kids. Because Tobin, I love you, but our plans never seem to go the way we want them too. We can plan and plan. And we both know the only thing that we will know for certain is that we have each other and two beautiful baby girls.” Christen held her wife’s head in her hands. “Don’t worry about something that hasn’t happened. Don’t start planning for the worst when we don’t even know what the options are.”

Tobin huffed and pouted. “We are going to be in limbo for 12 months, aren’t we?”

“Or more. And that is okay. Because for the first time since high school, neither of us has to go anywhere without the other for a long while.”

Tobin shook her head. “Fine. I will do my best not to stress about football.”

Christen chuckled. “Thank you. Now that you have freaked out about my work future, what about yours? Did you think about the art and designing?”

Tobin nodded. “Yea. And I think it is something fun to do as a hobby. But I don’t want people being able to look at my art and tell me why it’s shit. You love it, I love it and it is a way for me to express myself. I am very happy with it being only that. Maybe if it was for charity or something, but I’d rather paint for myself and for the joy of it, than for an income.”

Christen smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Okay. But I want you to promise me one thing.”

“Anything.” Tobin said immediately.

“In that dream house of ours that you are designing, I want you to design yourself a room. Whether it is a studio, workshop, a big garage, whatever it is. I want you to design a place for you to escape to. Because my escape is to go into nature and do yoga and chill. Yours is much more varied and you need a place to just go and be.”

Tobin spluttered. “But a room like that could be used for so much! A playroom for the kids, extra bedrooms, another bathroom even! They would be so much more useful.”

Christen expected Tobin’s protests and just smiled at her. “They wouldn’t be worth anything if your not okay because you have no where to vent. To escape. Because I know you will need it at some stage.”

Tobin huffed. “Fine.”

“And it can’t be the smallest room in the house.”

Tobin groaned. “You know me too well.”

“Yes. You are selfless. I am doing this to be selfish. I want this for you. Let me be selfish.”

Tobin nodded her consent, and Christen knew she had accepted it. She grinned and kissed her wife chastely. “And to think, I didn’t have to take my top off to convince you.”

Tobin blushed and spluttered and Christen laughed loudly. “That’s just mean honey!” Tobin exclaimed. “We can’t even have sex until the doctor clears me.”

Christen shrugged. “I know. I never said I played fair. When you get back to working, you will need that release more. Regardless of what it is you choose to do.”

Tobin went to speak and then stopped herself. Christen caught it and cocked her head to the side. “What is it?”

“It’s a few things actually,” Tobin shrunk into the cushions a bit more and tucked herself up into a ball. “When I was thinking about whether I wanted to pursue art or not, I realised something. As stressful and hard being in the army was, I felt like I had a purpose. I felt like I was helping. As much as I have loved being home and being pregnant, I have felt antsy at times. Now the girls are here, I definitely don’t feel like that now, but I think that feeling will come back.”

Tobin sighed. “After this Olympic run, when we get back, I think I want to look for some work. Whether it is contracting for the army or firefighting or something different, I want to get back into it.”

Christen nodded. “Okay. We can look into and see. When we get closer to that time and we know what is happening with the NWSL and all that, we can work it out together.”

Tobin smiled. “Sounds like a plan. But, there is something we would need to figure out before we committed to anything.”

“Yeah?” Christen was confused.

“Our next baby. If I am just starting training for a new job, I might not be the best candidate out of the two of us to get pregnant.” Tobin stated. She was nervous. “If there was a perfect time for you to carry a child and be able to get back for the next World Cup, it would be after the Olympics. We could delay having the next one, or I could delay going back to work, but I really do like the fact they would be less than two years apart.”

Christen hadn’t thought about it that way. She sighed. “I’ll think about it. I know other players have done it, Alex is doing it right now. I just didn’t even think about it like that.”

Tobin smiled sheepishly. “I started thinking about when Alex announced she was pregnant. I don’t want our kids to miss out on watching you play and, if you want to carry, I don’t want you to miss out on being pregnant. If you get to the end of the Olympics and don’t want to get pregnant, we can figure it out. But I just want to know if it is an option for us.”

Christen nodded and snuggled into her wife. “It is. I will have to think about it and talk about it, but it is an option. Thank you for bringing it up early so I have time to adjust to it and think it through.”

Tobin grinned. “You are very welcome.” Tobin wrapped herself around her wife and sighed. “How long do you think they will be asleep for?” She mumbled.

She felt her wife shrug beneath her. “No idea. Hopefully they only wake up once each. We need to get them separate rooms in the new house. At least for when they get older so they can have that option. Occasionally they wake each other up with their cries. Can you imagine the horror of the teenage years?”

Tobin chuckled. “Yes. Because I lived it with you, Channing and Tyler. Separate rooms are a must.”

Christen started shaking in laughter, remembering how the four of them used to fight and argue. “How many rooms are we going to need? Knowing our luck, we’ll get four sets of twins and be over run.”

Christen nodded. “Maybe put six kids rooms in. A bathroom between a pair. I know we said we wanted a lot of kids, but I am putting my foot down at six. I think four would be a good number though. However, there are four embryos left and I think we should think about using them all. If they all take, we are a very big, happy family. If not, we can work it out. Then we have spare bedrooms for family.”

Tobin smiled. “Four sounds good. Once we get there, we can think about getting to six.”

Before Christen could reply, they heard a cry from the other room. Tobin groaned and stood. “I’ll get her.”

Christen watched her wife walk away with a smile on her face. It had been a great conversation and they both had an idea of what the other was thinking. Yes, the next year would go a long way to deciding their future and their plans. But they were taking it day by day.

Christen smiled widely as Tobin came back with two awake baby girls. “Looks like they just want cuddles.” Tobin explained and gently handed Emerson over to her. Christen grinned at her baby girl.

“You should be sleeping baby.” She held her daughter close and tried to soothe her back to sleep quickly. Tobin was doing the same with Avery and smiling.

“These two are going to be trouble.” Tobin whispered.

Christen laughed. “They will drag all their siblings along with them I am sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping this clears some stuff up... Maybe, i don't know anymore 
> 
> So many questions were floated and have no answers cause the whole NWSL is crazy. Portland has been busy in the transfers... I'm not going to give my opinion on it because I don't know who that pick will end up being. All I know is this transfer period made me wanted to try and explain how I was going to do the allocation stuff. Not only to you guys, but to myslef. I had a plan and then realised it wouldnt work. So that was fun!
> 
> I wrote out an actual plan for this story the other day. And with it going into the future, there will be the possibilty of time jumps and that kind of thing. Is that something you would like? Or do you want a lot of this conversation stuff and shorter time period chapters?
> 
> The first part of NJAS had months or years in one chapter but since Tobin retired it has been shorter time periods per chapters. I am happy to write whatever and will probably change it ten times but i figured i'd ask you.
> 
> I am hopeful to get a chapter out a week for each story. Shit has been crazy (last Note in Chap 5 of private and Secretive explained it in part- it's been a lot) . If I can't get a chapter a week per story, I will aim for a chapter of whatever story was updated last. If it has been 10 days for one story and 12 for another, the one who has been waiting 12 days will get priority.
> 
> soz for the long note. I'm exhausted cause I went running today and i ramble when i am tired. ANy questions, let me know! 
> 
> ellaaa25
> 
> ps. i have a tumblr that is not used at all but if you want to ask me something about this or another story and not leave it in the comment, you are welcome to message me. User name is ellaaa25


	35. Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home and content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the mistakes.

Utah was bitterly cold that week so Tobin and the girls wouldn’t really leave the house until they came to the stadium for the game. Tobin didn’t want to go out in the biting cold and the twins were happy to lie on the floor in the living room and watch their Mum do silly things for their entertainment. Christen just saw the girl she fell in love with act like a dork and fell in love with her even more.

Christen left her wife and daughters with kisses and love as she headed to the stadium early, promising to see them before the game. She wanted to lead by example and show her team that even though it was the last game of their season, it could be a belter and it mattered. She herself had missed the last month since the girls were born and wanted to get a good hit out in.

The doctor just grinned when she went to get her hand checked and wrapped up. Christen liked the brace she had gotten from the hospital, but it was a hard brace, so it had to replaced for matches. She had worn the replacement during training, and it was comfortable enough, but she was highly aware she was guarding it. She went out onto the pitch to warm up determined to put the fear of playing with her broken hand out of her mind.

The warmup went well and Christen made sure she was positive and brought the team with her. By the end of it they were buzzing and ready to end their season on a high, and Christen had barely thought about her busted hand as well.

They got ready for the match and once the starters were in the tunnel, Christen found Tobin. She had been brought down with the girls so Christen could walk out with them. She had asked the club and they had readily agreed. Avery and Emerson hadn’t been brought to training because of the weather and the staff and players were eager to see them again.

The girls looked like a pair of adorable marshmallows, one yellow and one white. They were rugged up in a onesie but had warm ski pants and the smallest puffer jacket on that they could find. They had a beanie on their heads and earmuffs on top, as well as a tiny Royals jersey on with MAMA on their backs. They looked adorable and they were awake. Christen held them close and made sure the girls were comfortable in her arms. She was at the end of the line and walked out with her head held high.

The crowd noise grew when they saw Christen and she smiled to herself and held the girls tighter. They were happy to be there with her but didn’t like the wind, so Christen protected them with her body. Cuddles were their favourite, so they had no complaints about more of them.

The Dash were walking down the line to shake hands and they had no complaints when all they got from Christen was a smile, a slight hi-five and a look at two cute kids instead of a handshake. A few even got a grin from Emerson which made them laugh.

When they were finished and had to get to the game, Christen walked her daughters across to her wife and handed them to her gently. She kissed each of them on the nose and her wife on the lips before she ran back to get back to her team for the photo.

She had a game to win.

* * *

Three minutes.

Christen scored three minutes in and she felt like flying. She kissed the tape on her wrist and beamed. That was for her wife and daughters. They were her backbone and they were the reason she was who she was.

Christen got back into the game and honestly felt she could have scored three times in the next ten minutes. Christen was on fire and the team was humming.

Houston didn’t know how to stop her and eventually just tried to keep her off the ball. Their attention on Christen allowed Amy to slip in and score and the Royals crowd were loving it. They didn’t know where this team had been for the last 4 matches, but they were glad it was back for their last home match.

The second half was different. The Royals seemed to step back and try to conserve the lead and finish on a high note. Christen was trying to work it on the break, but she couldn’t go by herself.

Houston got one back with ten minutes to go. Christen wasn’t happy but the Dash deserved the goal. It made for a tense finish and the Royals buckled down and played tough. They ground out the win and the crowd were appreciative of the season ending on a high note. The team was happy they had gotten back into the groove and that they had played well.

* * *

Christen was slowly walking around the stadium signing autographs and soaking it all in. She had avoided the press so far and was just talking to the fans as she went. She wanted to remember this. The fans, the good moments, the love in the stadium. She wouldn’t be back until next year and she really loved the place and the vibe. It was always emotional when she had to leave somewhere, even if she was coming back. But she was going home. She wasn’t upset about that.

Tobin was waiting for her with the girls in the tunnel. They had fallen asleep at half time and weren’t looking like waking up anytime soon. Both were warm and comfortable in the stroller. Christen waved them across when she was signing autographs close to the tunnel and Tobin did as she asked. She knew her wife needed her support and if she held her tighter or closer than she had in a while, Tobin didn’t mention it.

They were leaving the next day and Christen would be a bit down until she got back home. Tobin would be her rock and help her whenever she needed too. The girls would be her cuddle buddies and Christen would be cheery again soon.

* * *

The flight to Los Angeles was simple. Avery and Emerson didn’t need to be walked up and down, but they did want constant attention until they fell asleep. Christen was happy to do just that since Tobin had spent most of the night up with either her or the girls. None of them had slept well and Tobin was doing everything she could to soothe them all.

Once they got home to Palos Verdes, Christen started to settle. She hugged her mum and dad, patted Morena and Khaleesi and was parked on the couch with Tobin, Avery and Emerson for nap time. It was everything she had dreamed of and it was now a reality.

The twins were five weeks old and they would have family around them for their entire life. They would know their grandparents and not just see them on holidays. They’d see them for at least half of the year. Their aunts would be role models and not just their mothers’ sisters. The girls would benefit from being in LA as much as Christen and Tobin would. As much as they would have loved to be there fulltime, they would take what they would get for now.

They were going to start looking for a house, or for the best place to build their own, but they weren’t going to rush it. Christen had some more matches with US Soccer in early November and focusing on keeping in shape so she was prepared for when the new coach came in.

Until they had an idea of what was happening, they were happy to stay with Stacey and Cody. They wanted to have a tentative plan set by Christmas and hopefully make some moves before the Olympic qualifiers in February, but they knew they were rough dates. If they didn’t have it sorted, they could wait until next offseason.

Being in Los Angeles allowed for flexibility and freedom. It allowed for originality.

It allowed them to be who they wanted to be.

* * *

A week after they returned to LA, Stacey kicked Christen and Tobin out and sent them to lunch while she looked after her granddaughters. The family had done everything together and Stacey wanted them to take a few hours to themselves. They protested, but Stacey gave them a look neither had seen since high school and quickly went running to change.

You didn’t mess with Stacey when she got that look in her eyes.

They went for a walk on the beach and enjoyed the quiet. They held hands and mucked around before finding a café for lunch. It wasn’t extravagant, it wasn’t outrageous, it was normal. Neither were flashy and they loved the simple things in life. Sure, they could put the heels on and dress up when they needed to, but lunch at their local café in trakky daks and slides was fine as well.

They then spent the afternoon looking at house listings and empty lots and trying to find their dream house. It was early days, but they needed to start somewhere. Christen had to go back to the National Team in November for a couple of weeks and they could start searching with earnest when she returned. Until then, a cursory glance was a good way to spend an afternoon.

When they got home, Christen and Tobin collapsed gently into bed. Neither had been aware of how tired they were, and their day out had exhausted them. The girls were currently being watched by their parents and the couple were taking some time to nap before they had to be up most of the night with them. They had just been powering through and once they stopped, they dropped. Their day out had been a blessing in disguise, and both would be thanking their mother in the morning for giving them the time to themselves and the time to sleep.

They were still asleep when Stacey came up to put Avery and Emerson to bed. She was unsurprised to find them both cuddled up together, sound asleep in their clothes from the day.

Stacey chuckled and thought back to their teenage years. She would often find the two like this, even before Tobin came to live with them and before they started dating. The two of them were inevitable and Stacey was prouder of the two them than they would ever know. It wasn’t because they both excelled in their fields. It was because they stayed true to who they were. The two twelve-year-old girls who didn’t care about what the world thought. They cared about their best friend and that was good enough for them.

* * *

Christen was pouting but Tobin was doing her best to stay strong. They had been going back and forth on the same topic for a couple of days and neither of them wanted to back down. However, Tobin could feel her resolve failing every time the conversation came up and she knew if Christen asked her the right question, she would crumble in a heartbeat.

Christen had to go to Ohio and Florida for a pair of National Team matches in early November. The new coach, Vlatko, had asked for all family members to stay away until the first match. After that, they were welcome to join for the rest of camp. There were some restrictions, but they were allowed to be close by.

Tobin had suggested that Christen go by herself for the entire camp while she stayed in Los Angeles with the twins. Christen wanted her wife and daughters to travel with her while they could. The couple weren’t arguing perse, but they both had strong opinions.

Tobin believed that Christen needed to be fully focused on football and creating a good relationship with the new coach in the short time they had. Avery, Emerson and Tobin hanging around wouldn’t help her and would just distract her. Christen thought that having them there would help her because her mind wasn’t back in Los Angeles wondering what her family was doing and she would be able to focus better.

The main obstacle would be the travel. Tobin believed that travelling that far with two children who would barely be two months old yet was a recipe for disaster. Christen agreed to an extent but thought the trip to Chicago was an outlier. Neither girl had reacted like that on any other flights. Besides, Christen wanted her family with her more than anything.

Christen sighed and flopped on the bed. “I don’t want to miss anything. It will be 10 days where I won’t see them or hold them if you don’t come for the games. I know I will be busy but knowing you will be close by and I can go see you whenever I am able to is a lot easier to swallow than talking to you via facetime.”

Tobin smiled softly at her wife. “I know. But if we fly all that way and they react like they did in Chicago, you won’t be focused on training and playing. You will be thinking about the girls losing their shit in a hotel room. And if it happens in Ohio, Florida and when we came back, we’d go crazy.”

“Why do you have to be so sensible?” Christen groaned. “I want you to just follow me blindly around the globe.”

Tobin laughed and kissed her deeply. “I would follow you anywhere. After this trip you don’t have to go back until the New Year for January camp. We will have at least seven weeks to be together. You have a massive nine months coming up and the end of that is the Olympics! Avery, Emerson and I will be travelling with you a fair bit for that babe. But you have to make sure you get there. That starts with this camp.”

“I know. I want to be selfish and have you three with me the whole time you are allowed to be.”

Tobin smiled. “We know that.”

Christen sat up and tried to negotiate with her wife. “How about this? I go for the first few days and see how I manage? If I really struggle with the separation, you fly across for the games.”

“Chris…”

Christen pouted. “Please?”

Tobin conceded, internally well aware that she would do it. “It will depend on how the girls are going, so maybe.”

Christen beamed. “I’ll take it. But I am not going to enjoy sharing a room with someone that isn’t you.”

Tobin just rolled her eyes. “You will survive. And I am sure you will enjoy not waking up four times a night with the girls. I swear they do it just for attention.”

“We know they do, they just want a cuddle. They are starting to sleep longer though.” Christen sat back and looked at her wife. “I’m going to miss you three.”

Tobin leaned across and kissed her before she laid down next to her. “We are going to miss you too. But we will manage, and you will be back here before we know it.”

“Or you will be with me!” Tobin sighed exasperatedly so Christen moved on, not wanting to push her luck. She knew Tobin was thinking about it, she would take the win.

Tobin sat up. “Okay. We are going to stop talking about this and go out. Family bonding time and we have no time to waste! I want to take the girls to the beach, you said I could when we got back from Utah! I’ve waited long enough, and I bought us all matching hats to wear as well! Avery and Emerson are going to look so cool.”

Christen shook her head at her wife’s dorkiness. “They are barely seven weeks old Tobin, so that hat had better be a floppy one that covers their ears, neck and face.”

Tobin didn’t answer and just quickly raced around the room getting stuff out that they needed. Both girls were still napping so she had time, which made Christen suspicious.

“Tobin Powell Press. What did you buy our children?” Christens tone made Tobin pause before she turned around to face her wife with a sheepish grin.

“I bought all four of us matching hats.” Tobin kept her explanation short but at the unimpressed look on her wife’s face, she was sure she was getting into trouble.

“What type of hat Tobin? A floppy one that protects us from the sun?”

“I bought an umbrella for that!” Tobin exclaimed before she realised that she had given herself away. “Ah shit.”

Christen stood and put her hands on her hips. “Show me. Now.”

Tobin slumped and walked across the room and picked up a plain black bag. She turned around and handed it to Christen.

The striker tried to keep her face stern when she saw what was inside.

Four matching black snapbacks with the number 23 on the front in white. Two were adult sized and another two were baby sized.

Christen pulled them out and put them on the bed with a small smile. “They are pretty cute.”

Tobin smiled her toothy smile before she cuddled up to her wife. “Does that mean I am not in trouble?”

“It means the girls can wear theirs on top of the floppy ones.”

“But that isn’t cool!” Tobin quickly backtracked at the look on Christens face. “They will make it cool. No problem, our girls are cool enough to make anything cool.”

Christen chuckled and kissed her cheek quickly. “Good answer.”

* * *

Halloween came and went, and Avery was dressed up as a pumpkin while Emerson was a duck. They had tried to get them in more original costumes, but they were happiest being a pumpkin and a duck. They were warm onesies and they were comfortable. They went on a walk around the neighbourhood before they were back in their pyjamas by 8pm. Tobin and Christen had been invited to a party at Alex’s but they wanted to spend one of their last nights before Christen flew away for camp, together.

Were they called lame and old and boring? Yes.

Did they care? Not in the slightest. And their friends knew it too.

* * *

Christen was grumpy when she arrived in Columbus.

It had been an early trip to the airport for the striker and she had said goodbye to her family at home at 4am. She hadn't slept at all because Avery had a slight fever and refused to get put down. Emerson had woken a couple of times due to all the commotion and the night had been a bit of horror.

Avery was awake and teary-eyed, but Emerson was thankfully sleeping when she left. Avery had cried when Christen had to hand her off to Tobin so she cold change and Tobin had been trying to cheer her up since. She seemed to sense the emotional change and Christen hated seeing her cry. She went away with a heavy heart and her emotions festered on the flight. She was exhausted, worried and felt guilty for leaving her family.

So yeah. Christen was grumpy and tired when she arrived, and the team sensed it. They gave her a wide birth before the meeting and weren’t surprised when they found her in the corner of the room talking on the phone. None of them understood the struggle, but their new coach did.

Vlatko’s first duty with the National team was talking with a new mother about dealing with the burden that was being away from family for football. He went over to her after she hung up and spoke quietly with her for a few minutes before the meeting started. Christen seemed slightly settled when she joined the group, and the team didn’t mention it. They didn’t get it and it wasn’t something they could pretend to understand.

Christen sat in the back corner and didn’t say a word. The girls gave her the space she seemed to crave. They could tell she was anxious, and she looked exhausted. The first few days would be tough on the striker.

Everyone was aware of that.

* * *

The initial meeting was going to be short and essentially gave the group a rundown of the camp and the rest of the year’s timeline. After this camp finished, the World Cup squad would be given the rest of 2019 off to rest and recover and the players on the fringes would be brought in for a training camp in Cali. Come early 2020, squads geared towards the Olympics would be selected. They had a gold medal to win and Vlatko wasn’t mucking around. He was brought in to bring more success to the program and re-energize and exhausted but highly talented squad. It was a mental game as well as a physical one, and they were all running low on both.

Before the end of the meeting, the president of the NWSL walked. Amanda was smiling tightly, and the group straightened immediately. “Could all players who were not part of the World Cup Squad, please leave.” 7 players got up and left quickly while the 22 World Cup players still left in the room stayed still and quiet.

Amanda had everyone’s attention on her when she spoke. “I won’t take much of your time. I have some information for you about the new franchise. They will be announced tomorrow by the league. They will be entering the league in 2021. We were hoping to have a second or even third franchise locked in for 2024 and 2026, but that is still in the pipeline.”

Amanda took a breath before she continued. “I will need you to write your three preferences for clubs as well as the one club you do not want to go to, and I need it to be handed to me by the end of this camp. If you want to do it today, that is fine, but you are welcome to wait till the end of camp. That will give you time to talk to your families if you need to about the franchise, but I need your preferences before you leave this camp and go on break. They will only be used if your current team doesn’t pick you up.”

"I understand this situation is unique and honestly kind of weird. You have to give us information that won't be even acted on until after the Olympics. Some of you may want to retire. Others may not make the squad and could potentially lose your allocation spot. But we will do our best to keep you informed on any changes."

Alex was the one who spoke up for the squad. She was unable to play and would miss most of the following season due to her pregnancy but was still one of the faces of the USWNT. Her voice carried wait and power, and she was probably the one person who could try and dictate where she wanted to be. "Where is this team going to be?"

Amanda smiled. "Los Angeles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life kind of went sideways the last few weeks. Some good, some bad but it's going. I'm plodding along.
> 
> This is here! And the team is what everyone probably assumed because why the fuck would i put it anywhere else? TBH i did contemplate going the San Fransisco route but i decided not to. 
> 
> There home, they are happy and now Chris is back with the team and no Tobin. Reaction to come!
> 
> Let me know what you think  
ellaaa25 xoxox


	36. Ertz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to the annoucement and some family love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why i decided Summer school was a good idea. enjoy and wish me luck. Exam less than 24 hours away and I know nothing - any hints on how to ensure the info you read actually sinks in?

The girls were stunned, and Amanda barely held back her laugh at the looks on their faces. “The clubs were recently made aware that this new franchise would be in LA and they had a very similar reaction. I need you to give me your preferences so we can have your allocations sorted and the expansion draft organised. We want this process done fairly and we want you to have a say. The earlier we know what you want, the earlier we can get moving on the rest.”

The room went from silent to full of noise as some of the girls started talking about the news. Some were talking to each other about it while some grabbed their phones to call loved ones.

However, Christen made her way out of the room almost on autopilot. She was exhausted and rattled. She just knew she needed to get out of the room before she panicked. It wasn’t that it was bad news. In fact, it was probably the best news she could have gotten. But she hadn’t slept in a couple days because Avery wasn’t well, she was missing her family and was worried about how they were back in Los Angeles without her

The girls called after her, but she didn’t stop. They didn’t want her going off alone because they could see she was stunned and emotional, and she hadn’t said a word to any of them since she arrived. They were concerned, and rightly so.

Julie quickly stood and followed her best friend out the door, motioning for the others to stay there. Sonnett, Kelley and Ali had all scrambled up, but Julie got out first. She was one of the few that didn’t need to think about her allocation preferences even with LA coming into the picture. The North East was perfect for her and Zach.

Julie was too late to see exactly where Christen went, but she wandered around looking for the new mum. Julie eventually found Christen in the rec room and could hear the conversation because Christen had her phone on speaker. However, Julie made sure the striker didn’t see her. She wanted to give her the impression of privacy until she knew Christen was settled.

“We can’t pass up an attempt on LA. It would be absolutely perfect.”

_“I agree. But how would that happen?”_

“It’ll only happen in Utah don’t pick me up, but it could mean being sent elsewhere. I need to give them three teams by the end of camp.”

_“What is the best third option?”_

“Portland or Seattle maybe? My no is definitely Houston.”

_“Portland is closer to home, I think. But as long as we are together, I am happy.”_

“LA, Utah and Portland could work as the teams.”

_“So that is what you put down when you have to. It’ll work out babe, I promise. How are you feeling? What’s going through your mind?”_

“I really need a hug from you three. I miss you and the girls, and it hasn’t even been a day. I’m worried about Avery’s fever and I’m terrified it’s a bug that Emerson will pick up and then you will be stuck with two sick babies. Now this has come up. I feel like I have emotional whiplash and I am exhausted which is making it even harder to manage.”

_“Well, I can tell you that Avery’s fever broke. She just wanted some cuddles and attention while she felt crabby and seemed to recover okay today. Mum thinks it was a bit of a bug or something and that if Emerson was going to get it, she would have by now. I can’t help you with the hug though. Maybe steal a few of the kids?”_

“That could be an idea. Mal is a cuddle bug.”

_“Or you could get back in that room and give them your preferences now, then find a place to FaceTime me and we can talk. I miss you too and the girls know you aren’t here. They keep looking for you.”_

“I feel like I am missing my arms without them. I wish you were here.”

_“Put your head into football camp mode and I’ll do my best to get across for the game with the girls. I’ll hopefully be there and see you before the game, but I’ll keep you updated.”_

“That would be amazing. All this expansion shit is just something I didn’t expect today. I need to know you and the girls are close, even if you are in a different room. Let me know if you need help organising anything.”

_“I’ll look into it and let you know. I love you.”_

“I love you too. I have to go back.”

_“Call me when you can tonight. We can talk more then.”_

Christen hung up the phone and Julie decided to round the corner. She found her friend sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. “Chris? You okay?”

Christen just shook her head. “I did not expect that today. I did not need that today.”

Julie sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You never know. You may stay in Utah or you may move. But you will have your family with you wherever you are.”

“Except now. I need them here now when everything gets turned on its head.” Christen groaned. “I never thought I would say this, but I hope the Royals don’t pick me up. I love it there. I love the girls and the coach and the fans, but LA is home. Tobin is happiest there and making her happy is all I want. It would hurt to not get allocated there, and it would hurt my whole family. Avery and Emerson could barely go outside in Utah it was so cold and they did not like. It wasn’t even winter yet! In LA they are out every day and they love it.” Christen sighed. “We have been through so much, been so far apart and pulled in every direction for so long, that if the idea of being able to live and play in Los Angeles full time is snatched away, I don’t know what I will do.”

Julie held her friend close. “I know this probably won’t help much, but don’t worry about it until we get the allocations and we don’t know when we will be told. Everyone knows your dreams, where you want to be. The Royals know, the league know, the girls know, US Soccer know. Put your teams in and then play your ass off for Vlatko. Focus on what you can affect, not what you can’t.” The striker sighed and nodded. She took a few minutes to gather herself before she stood up. Julie ensured Christen was ready to go and her face clear of any tears back before they walked towards the room.

Christen and Julie re-joined the team and found that the entire squad was still in the room. A few looked across at the pair, concerned but Christen didn’t notice. She just wrote her three preferences down (1. LA 2. UTAH 3. PORTLAND) and her one no (HOUSTON) and handed it to the President. She was getting it out of the way and then putting it out of her mind. She went and sat in the back corner and closed herself off. Julie sat next to her and the group could tell they didn’t want to be approached.

Amanda thanked the players who had handed in their preferences and stated she would be back for the rest on the night of their last day in camp. Some of the girls were still thinking about it, while the ones who had handed it in didn’t worry about her coming back.

“I will do my best to try and get you all to a favourable location and one of your preferences, but I cannot guarantee anything. We are trying to grow the league and we want you all to flourish with it.” Amanda sighed. “Your allocations will be changing for 2021, not next year. You will go back to your teams for 2020 and be in and out with the Olympics prep. Don’t stress about it until there is something to stress about.”

Christen took that as a dismissal and left the room immediately. Julie didn’t follow her, and the girls looked to her for an explanation.

Julie shrugged. “It isn’t my place to say anything. But I’d give her space for a while.”

* * *

It didn’t take Christen long to adjust to being in a football camp again, but only when she was with the squad and the staff. She put her full focus into training and impressing the new coach that she barely had time to miss her family and think about the potential changes in her club career. She did call Tobin every morning, evening and whenever she had a free moment so she could see her wife and daughters and talk about what was happening, but she made sure that while she was around the team, she was fully focused.

Vlatko seemed to be very impressed with her, which gave her confidence. Jill seemed to always be changing her role which confused her, and she never got any consistency. She thought she was highly valued at the Royals and with Laura, but Vlatko had a different energy which Christen really connected with.

Christen felt more at ease with Vlatko than she had with Jill. It would take time for the professional relationship to form properly, but his style of coaching really complimented her playing style. He knew what she was going through and gave her time to talk to her family.

In her down time, she was generally in her hotel room talking to Tobin about the girls, and her teammates noticed early on. Ever since the meeting, she had been distant when it wasn’t football related. One night, Julie and Kelley tried to get her to join the girls and go out with them, but she was struggling with the separation from her family and refused.

The three ended up spending the night in the hotel room with Christen and watched her coo over her daughters on the computer. It was cute, but Julie knew something had to done to help Christen. She was struggling after four days apart, who knew how she would be by the end of the camp.

The girls were brainstorming ways to help out Christen, but they couldn’t think of anything else that would help her more than Tobin and the twins flying cross-country. Julie texted Zach and asked him for a big favour. He had a bye this week and was going to be in Ohio, but he might be flying via Los Angeles to get there.

* * *

Tobin was pacing and it was driving her parents up the wall. She was trying to figure out a way to take the girls to see Christen for the game tomorrow, but she wasn’t allowed able to travel with two newborns by herself.

It was a fair enough restriction and would lift when they got a few months older, but that didn’t help her now. Staying in LA had been the best option while Christen was meeting the new coach and it wasn’t something that she had a choice in. It was hard being apart from your loved ones but having two young kids on the other side of the country was on another level and Tobin knew Christen was struggling. She would be exactly the same.

Cody and Stacey hadn’t suggested that one of them join her on the flight because they knew a solution would show itself soon. So when the doorbell rang and a frustrated Tobin walked to answer it, they followed with sly smiles. They outright laughed at her confused expression when she saw Zach standing there with a small suitcase.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too sis.” Zach had a shit eating grin on his face. “I have two nieces to meet and spoil before we all fly too Ohio tomorrow. We have two wives to see.” Tobin smiled in relief and hugged her honorary brother tight and thanked him. 

“Don’t get mushy on me now Press. Now, where are my nieces? Julie keeps bragging about their cuteness being better in person, so I need to see if it’s true.”

Tobin chuckled. “They are in the bassinet in the living room.” Tobin led her honourary brother to see Avery and Emerson. When he got his first glimpse, his eyes went wide in wonder.

“How are they so little?” Tobin just grinned.

“They may be little, but they’re strong.”

Avery seemed to grin at her Uncle and Zach melted. “Oh my god. That’s your smile. Her whole face lights up. But their eyes are all Christen. They are adorable.”

“You want a cuddle?” Tobin asked quietly. Zach nodded eagerly and then sat on the couch as Tobin brought the twins across to him. He held them both in his big arms and they looked even smaller. The footballer couldn’t speak because he was so choked up. The girls were looking up at him and they were content.

“You did good Tobi.” Zach said quietly. “They are perfect.”

Tobin sniffed. “We like to think so. You want to take them to the park this afternoon?”

Zach nodded. “I have something to give them first. It’s in the front zip of my suitcase. Could you grab it?”

Tobin nodded and walked across to the bad. She laughed when she the four mini Eagles jerseys. “These are great.” She brought them back across and sat next to Zach. “I’ll make sure they wear them whenever we remember you have a game.”

Zach laughed loudly. “Fair enough.” Tobin gently put the shirts on over the girls heads and it wasn’t hard. The shirts were still huge on their very tiny frames, but they looked so content and calm. Avery and Emerson were happy to have cuddles with their Uncle Zach and Tobin was happy that he was there.

* * *

It was the night before the match against Sweden and Christen was coming back from a team dinner. When she got back to her room, she called her wife immediately on FaceTime. The phone rang and rang before Tobin finally answered.

“Hi!”

Christen burst out laughing when she saw what her wife looked like. She was smiling, but everything else looked like a mess. She was dishevelled and looked exhausted, her shirt was soaked, her hair was full of soap suds, and she was holding two squirming baby girls who were wrapped in a towel.

Christen took a photo before she spoke to her wife. “What happened to you?”

“We had a special guest for bath time.” Tobin just kept grinning and the girls were still squirming. “Give me a second.” Tobin disappeared from view but Christen could hear her talking to Avery and Emerson.

_“You two gotta help me out here. Let me put your jammies on and we can show Mama that bath time is easy, so she wants to do it when she sees you!”_

Christen was chuckling and couldn’t stop, even when Tobin came back with two dressed and clean baby girls. “Done!”

“What on earth happened Tobin?”

Tobin shrugged and Emerson grinned. “We went to the park with Uncle Zach and the girls decided that the sand pit was going to come home with us. The bath was full of splashing and I somehow got soap in my hair, pretty sure it was Zach trying to make them giggle, but they loved it. It is almost bedtime and hopefully we have a good sleep.”

Christen smiled at her family. “I’m glad you had a good day. When did Zach get there?”

Tobin shrugged. “This morning. He is going to fly across with me tomorrow.”

Christen beamed. “I’m very happy he will be flying with you guys. What time should you be here?”

“We probably won’t see you until afterwards though, our flight is a bit later than I hoped. Have you heard anything about the LA team and the other allocated players?”

Christen shook her head. “Not yet. I don’t think we will until next year and after the Olympics. I’m honestly trying to not think about it.”

Tobin nodded her understanding. Before she could say anything, Emerson started grumbling and Avery cried out. “I love you and I cannot wait until I see you. We miss you. I’d better get these girls to bed so they are happy little flyers. Zach keeps causing trouble and the girls love it, so hopefully a good nights’ sleep will help keep them on an even keel.”

Christen nodded. “And get yourself to bed too. You looked exhausted babe.”

“I know. They are sleeping better, and I think they are almost getting to the stage where they will sleep through the night, but I wake up regardless just to check on them. And I still sleep crappy without you here. I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Christen signed off and sighed. She missed her family but had less than a day to persevere with. She could do it.

She had to.

* * *

The doctors had wrapped Christens hand up just to protect it for the game, even though the breaks had healed. She hadn’t had any issues with it at training and was getting her strength back quickly. The way it had been broken was still brought up by the girls and she made them promise not to mention it to her wife. Tobin felt so bad she had hurt her and hated hearing about. It made her feel worse.

She believed the Swedes could try and grab it to hurt her, but she was tougher than she looked. She was more worried about her head, even with the headgear on, than her hand. It had been over a year since the injury and so much had happened since. Christen almost couldn’t believe it.

While the matches against Sweden were always tough, this one had a few more challenges to hurdle. There were changes to the line-ups, tactics and game plans which the team would take time to adjust to.

She had gotten a photo of Tobin, Zach, Avery and Emerson on the plane together and one of them in a US Soccer van to bring them to the stadium. She knew her family was on their way and it gave her another reason to play well.

The Press Family would be back together again in a few hours. Christen couldn’t wait.

* * *

Christen was starting on the left wing, and she felt fantastic. As much as she liked playing as a striker, she was taking every opportunity afforded to her in the National Team. Playing on the wing gave her a different type of freedom. The Swedish defence couldn’t stop her, and the Columbus crowd could sense she had a goal coming to her.

But before she did that, she set up Carli.

Christen used her lightning pace to get on the end of a through ball from Casey. Her first time, left-footed cross, bamboozled the Swedish defence and found Carli at the back post. The ball was calmly slotted away, and Carli celebrated it, but everyone acknowledged that Christens assist was of extremely high quality and had made that goal possible.

Christens own goal came halfway through the half. She ran onto a ball from Carli and then took the defenders on. She faked to come back inside and then went past two of them. Her left footed shot came off the keepers shin and hit the back of the net.

She wheeled off in celebration and let out her exclamation of happiness when she saw the net bulge. She was kissing the purple tape on her wrist when the girls swarmed her, and she was beaming. It was her 50th goal for her country and it was one that was a long time coming.

She couldn’t stop smiling and was still grinning when Carli made it 3-0 with a nice chip a few minutes later. Christen was hunting for more, but she had to run into the sheds with only a goal and an assist to her name. Not too bad for 45 minutes of work. They were 3-0 up and it seemed as though they were cruising to a victory.

Vlatko was happy with the performance so far and the girls were energized. He made a few changes at the break with Christen and Julie coming off. She was slightly disappointed but knew she had played brilliantly in the first half. Her new coach had seen a lot of her, and it was time to let the others take their chance.

Christen ensured she was suitably rugged up on the bench. She had every jacket the National Team issued on, and a fluffy blanket on top of that. She looked warm, but she still felt the cold as she sat next to Julie on the bench to watch the rest of the match.

The team didn’t create a lot in the second half, and the Swedes made a late push to make it 3-2 with ten minutes to go. The Swedish team were roaring back but the whistle went before they got a third goal past Alyssa to make it a draw. The 3-2 result was a match of two halves, and it showed Vlatko where they were strong and where they needed to improve and solidify.

The teams shook hands before they started their lap around the pitch. Christen was speaking with her teammates and waving to the fans, but internally she just wanted to see Tobin and her daughters. She believed they would be back at the hotel because she hadn’t seen them in the family section on their lap of honour. She didn’t blame them. It was too cold to be outside.

* * *

Their lap of honour was quicker than normal because the girls were eager to be back in the change rooms. It was freezing cold and they were wanting to get back to the hotel. Christen had changed at half time was just waiting on the rest of the team.

Julie had snuck out of the changeroom and been escorted up with the media guys to the private box which held Tobin, Avery, Emerson and Zach. She kissed her husband and swooned at him holding the baby girl. She got herself back on track and smiled at Tobin.

“You ready?” Tobin nodded and readjusted her hold on Avery while Zach refused to hand Emerson over to his wife for a cuddle. He claimed she was only calm with him, but Julie knew he was just smitten.

Julie led the pair down to the change rooms and the video guys were filming the reunion and the build-up. Christen had been pulled into an interview about her 50th goal so she was distracted and had her back to the group. Zach grumbled when he handed Emerson to Tobin but moved out of the way so he could watch the cute scenes.

Christen was asked how she felt scoring her 50th goal. She shrugged and smiled. “It is always amazing to score for your country. However, it is my first International goal since the girls were born and it felt different. It felt bigger.”

“Are your girls here?”

Christen outrighted laughed. “They were, but I think they went straight back to the hotel. It is too bloody cold to be outside with newborns. They aren’t even two months old yet and we found that they are much happier in the warmth, and so is Tobin funnily enough. I’m just hoping the team hurries up so I can go see them. They only flew in today and I haven’t seen them in almost a week. It has been a long week.”

The interviewer chuckled and she saw Tobin biting her lip to stop her laughter. The rest of the team was behind Tobin trying to hide their giggles and Christen had no idea what was happening. “What would you say too Tobin and the girls right now?”

“I’m jealous you are warm.” Christen joked before she got serious. “That I love them all and I missed them terribly. I cannot wait to see them.”

“We missed you too.”

Christen wheeled around and her eyes were wide. “Tobin?”

Tobin was standing there with a baby girl in each of her arms. They were all rugged up as warm as could be but had their Mama’s jersey stretched over the top. Christen was shocked. Tobin was grinning at her wife and Christen took a few seconds to snap out of it. She ran across and hugged her wife and daughters close, before kissing Tobin sweetly. Tobin handed her both their daughters with a big smile on her face.

“I didn’t see you out there when we walked around. Where have you been?” Christen kissed both her daughters on the head and they were grinning.

Tobin shrugged. “US Soccer were very nice and put us in a box out of the weather. The girls are warm, comfy and happy. They seemed to know they were coming to see you. They slept the whole flight across.”

Christen was still stunned and Tobin laughed. Christen leant towards her wife and kissed her chastely before she just held her head there. Tobin smiled and kissed her nose. “You played brilliantly. Your assist was epic. Your goal was awesome. 50 down and heaps more to go. I love you so much and I am so proud of you.”

“I love you too.” Christen kissed her again and smiled. The media guys stopped recording at that point. They were smiling and teary at the adorableness. The team was standing behind them cooing and laughing. Christen tried to ignore them but they all came to say hi to Tobin and the girls. They jokingly gave Christen a bit of shit for being sappy, but she didn’t care. She had her family back with her.

Tobin and Christen eventually went to sit on the bench at the edge of the locker room holding their girls. The team let them be and watched from afar as Avery and Emerson happily ‘chatted’ to their mothers. The whole family felt complete and calm again. Tobin was settled, the girls were happy and beaming while Christen was content.

The striker knew the first days without her family had been good for her in terms of being around the team and Vlatko. However, them being with her was a good thing as well.

* * *

There were four extra people on the bus trip back to the hotel. Zach was sitting with Julie while Tobin and Christen were sitting with Avery and Emerson on their laps. Both girls were slowly losing the fight with sleep and Christen was loving watching them nod off. Avery literally nodded and then would jerk back awake, while Emerson found her spot and as soon as she was comfortable, she would be asleep quickly. They had to make sure anyone holding the girls were aware of Avery jerking and held her securely. Mal had panicked when she did it to her and thought she would drop her.

The team was joyful, and they were loud, but the two babies didn’t care. They had their earmuffs on and couldn’t hear a thing as they dozed on their mother’s chests.

Christen and Tobin were talking to each other and to any teammates who wanted to come say hello to the group. It wasn’t a long drive back to the hotel and everyone knew that Christen would not be in her shared room with Sam except to get some clothes.

Vlatko came back to the family to introduce himself to Tobin. He was joyful and Tobin could see why Christen felt comfortable being coached by him already. He knelt down to get a look at the snoozing babies and he chuckled.

“I can’t believe how much they look like Christen. How do you tell them apart?” The coach stated and everyone who heard it either groaned or laughed.

Tobin smiled and looked proud and Christen chuckled. “Funnily enough, we have heard that before. And today Avery is in red and Emerson is in white, but normally we are the only ones who can. We will colour code them until you figure it out.”

Vlatko laughed and nodded his thanks. “That will be helpful. I am sure I will be seeing them often. I assume you are staying for the rest of camp?”

Christen nodded but quickly asked, “And I was hoping I could stay with my family tonight?”

“Yes, of course! I will be having a meeting with US Soccer about what the guidelines are with families and camps. The first part of this one was just players because everything was so new. Personally, I have no issue with them being with you. This team is a family, but now you are starting your own. I’ll do everything I can to ensure you can stay together. Because you are happier tonight than I have seen you in a week. I’m sure we all know why.”

The coach walked back to his seat and Christen breathed a sigh of relief and put her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin kissed the top of her head softly and smiled. “He is really nice and understanding.”

Christen hummed her agreement. “I really like him as a coach and a person. It has only been a week, but I have high hopes. I feel happy here.”

“Good. You deserve the world Christen. I am glad he is making it a happy world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and i'll be back after i suffer through this exam... 6 months left. Save me.


	37. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohio to Jacksonville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes.
> 
> I think don't panic is a good thing to say for this chapter... Enjoy!

When they got back to the hotel, Avery and Emerson were sound asleep. Christen and Tobin let the squad disembark before they even tried moving. Tobin was thankful that she had been able to go to the hotel to drop all the luggage off before they went to the pitch, because carrying two babies and all the gear would not have been easy.

Christen regrettably handed Avery to her wife so she could run inside to sort out her room. They had to fly out to Florida the next day, so she wanted to pack all her gear tonight. It would give her more time with her family in the long run.

It only took the striker 10 minutes to throw all her gear into her bags and then get to her wife’s room, much to the amusement of the players who were watching her do it. She would have to repack it, but she could do that while she chatted with her wife.

Tobin rolled her eyes when Christen came in with a bulging bag and a grin. Both of the girls had been happy to settle in the crib in adjoining room and were still sleeping. Christen dumped the bag by the door before she locked it and Tobin giggled.

“You look happy.”

Christen just nodded and launched herself at Tobin. Her wife knew it was coming and caught her easily. Christen kissed her deeply before she pulled back and just smiled at her wife. “I am happy. I have everything I need right here with me.”

“We aren’t going anywhere. And if the girls stay happy after flying, we will follow you as often as we can. They were so good today.”

Christen grinned and pulled her wife across so they could lie together on the bed. “Tomorrow will be another test.”

Tobin chuckled and kissed her wife quickly. “Are we really talking about flights right now? Because the girls are asleep, and I can think of something else we could be doing before they wake up.”

Christen grinned and kissed her wife in response. Tobin just smiled into the kiss and pulled her close. Neither of them was wasting time.

* * *

They didn’t get a lot of sleep that night, but they got more than they expected. Avery and Emerson only woke up once each which was helpful. Christen did need her sleep to recover from the match and Tobin was grateful to get more than two hours at a time. The girls were sleeping well, but because there were two of them and they rarely woke up at the same time, Tobin had been getting up at least four times a night. That it was only two was a blessing.

Christen made sure that when Tobin got up to feed one of their girls, she got up and sorted some of her gear out. She didn’t want to sleep while Tobin was up, and she wanted to be productive.

In the morning they went down to breakfast in pairs. Christen was required down there at 8am but Tobin was still feeding Emerson who had slept in. Christen took Avery down with her and gave Tobin time to get Emerson sorted and not rush.

The girls were confused when they came down separately, but melted as they watched Christen be a mum, some for the first time. Avery was happy and Christen was doing everything one handed while she held her daughter. Avery was giggling at Christens antics and kept trying to grab at everything in sight. The girls laughed when Avery leant forward and grabbed a piece of banana from Christens plate and held it tight. She was giggling at the squishy banana in her hand but pouted when she squeezed to hard and it fell through her fingers and onto the plate. Christen giggled at her pout but it turned to a frown when Avery pushed the squished banana into her face and covered her glasses in it.

The girls giggled as Christen pulled her glasses off and wiped her face. She ignored them and cleaned Avery’s hands before she gave her a toy to hold and tried to finish her breakfast. Avery was happy to swing her toy around and kick her legs out to try and get her Mama’s attention. It worked to an extent but Christen was very good at multi-tasking. She finished her breakfast and was tickling Avery’s belly by the time Tobin came down with Emerson. The soldier just grinned at the sight.

“How was it eating breakfast one handed?” Tobin asked as she sat next to her wife. She pulled a bit of banana out of Christens hair with a grin. “That is not an uncommon occurrence at the moment.” Avery turned her head and grinned at her Mum and sister, proud of herself.

Christen chuckled and shrugged. “Not too bad. Avery loves grabbing stuff and was upset when the banana did not stand up to her strong grip. She tried to show me and put it all over my glasses and hair.”

Tobin snorted and saw the banana covered glasses on the table. “I’m not surprised. She has been grabbing everything lately. Emerson does the same thing. And they are kicking like crazy.”

“Hand her over and get your breakfast. I’ll put them on the floor for tummy time.”

“You sure?”

Christen nodded. “Yea. I’m spending time with my girls.”

Tobin helped Christen get set up on the floor with the mat, toys and the girls before she went back to get breakfast. When she sat down with her bowl of cereal next to her wife on the mat, the girls were stretching and wriggling around, giggling. Christen was lying on her stomach and talking to her girls with different toys in her hands.

Tobin finished her breakfast before cleaning Christens glasses properly and joined her family lying on the floor. Christen put them on the girls thought it was hilarious. Christen and Tobin spent the next few minutes just taking their glasses on and off for the girls’ amusement. They knew the team was watching on and videoing them, but they didn’t care. It was freaking adorable.

The four Press women were all giggling and laughing on a play mat and the rest of the team was laughing at the unexpected breakfast entertainment.

Emerson and Avery were both strong enough that they could pull their head off the floor and look from side to side. Tobin and Christen enjoyed getting them to look at different things and they loved bright colours. Neither girl had rolled over yet, but they were getting close and were pushing for it. They always had to keep a close eye on them to ensure they were safe.

* * *

It was almost 9am when Vlatko entered. He was smiling at the group but frowned when he didn’t see all of his players. “Where is Christen?”

The team laughed and just pointed to the corner hidden from his view. He moved to see one of his star players lying on her stomach making silly faces at her giggling daughters. He laughed at the adorable scenes but had to interrupt. “I’m sorry we have to interrupt your family time, but we have a meeting this morning.

Christen groaned and Tobin pouted, while Avery and Emerson just thought they were making funny noises and faces for their entertainment and laughed loudly. Before they started packing everything up, Christen had a thought.

“Can the girls stay here for the meeting? That way Tobi can get everything sorted out before we fly today without having to worry about the girls.”

Vlatko gave the striker permission immediately and Christen turned to her wife. Before she could say anything, Tobin just kissed her and smiled. “Good idea. I love you.”

Tobin and Christen packed everything up before Tobin gave her daughters a kiss on the head and left the room bouncing. Christen just smiled after her before she looked at the team. They all looked as though they were going to launch out of their seats for a hold of one of the twins. She just smiled as she sat down at her chair with Avery and Emerson on her lap. “Hey Vlatko. Want a hold?”

  
Vlatko beamed and quickly came across. Emerson liked the big smile on his face and put her arms out immediately. He picked her up gently and held her close. “She is tiny.” Emerson chose that moment to poke him in the nose, much to everyone’s amusement. “Didn’t mean to insult you princess.”

Christen chuckled. “That’s Emerson. Once she gets comfortable in your arms, she will probably go straight to sleep.”

Vlatko nodded before going to the front of the room and beginning the meeting. She stood with a two month old girl in his arms and didn’t miss a beat. He was always listening out for her but concentrating on the meeting. Emerson eventually settled in and rested her head on his shoulder, which put her Aunt Ash right in her view. The keeper kept making silly faces and the baby was grinning and drooling into Vlatko’s shoulder in reaction to it. The coach just gently turned so she couldn’t see the funny faces and she drifted off to sleep.

Christen watched the interaction with a smile on her face while keeping Avery close and calm. Emerson was so comfortable with him and he was natural at multitasking. By the end of the meeting, Emerson was sound asleep and happy. Vlatko didn’t want to hand her over but Christen assured him that he would get more cuddles. “If she is that settled with you the first time she meets you, you will get cuddles all the time.”

* * *

The team flew down to Jacksonville around lunch time with Tobin and the twins in tow. Unfortunately, Uncle Zach was going back to Philadelphia, much to the twins, Tobin’s and his wife’s disappointment. The girls loved being in their Uncle Zach’s arms. Tobin had shown Julie the photo of Zach holding the twins while they were in his jerseys and she just melted. She then insisted they needed their Aunt Julie’s jerseys as well, which caused Christen to groan.

“My kids are going to have so many jerseys from all of you, aren’t they?” They all nodded and smiled unapologetically. Christen just rolled her eyes while Tobin laughed.

“At least it isn’t Princess dresses?” Tobin said hopefully.

“They will be getting those too.” Julie said which caused Tobin to shake her head.

“As long as I don’t have to wear them I’ll be fine.”

* * *

The first day and a half in Jacksonville was great for the family. Christen had commitments with the team but she had her girls with her whenever she could. Breakfasts and dinners always had the whole Press clan in attendance, as well as the rest of the family members who had joined the team.

The day before the game, the family had a free afternoon. Christen had done her training and completed her media commitments, which allowed them to do whatever they wanted to do.

They had planned to go the beach as a family and a few of the players on the team were going to join them. They had just finished getting dressed and were about to join the group downstairs when Christens phone rang.

It was Emily.

“Hey Sonny. We will be down there soon. Keep your pants on.” Christen joked. She was putting sunscreen on a squirming Emerson, so she had put her phone on speaker.

_“Yea I know. Not while I am calling. Is Tobin there? She didn’t answer her phone.” _Emily sounded tense and the Christen could hear the girls in the background muttering.

“I’m right here Em, my phones in the other room. Why? What’s happening Em?” Tobin was making silly faces at Avery for a giggle.

_“There is an Army guy here. He wants to talk to you.”_

Tobin froze. “Did he say why?”

_“Nope. Just asked to speak Captain Press.”_

Christen had blanched and was speechless. “I’ll be down there in a minute.” Tobin hung up the phone without waiting for an answer. She held Avery close for comfort.

“Do you know why he is here?” Christen voice was emotionless.

Tobin shrugged. “They didn’t want me to retire when I did. It’ll be fine Chris. I promise.”

Christen just picked up Emerson and gave her wife a dark look. “Do not promise me that. You can’t be sure of that.”

Tobin looked as though she had been struck. “Chris…”

“Don’t ‘Chris’ me. Go down there and find out what they want. Then you can promise me whatever you want, because at least you will know what is happening.” Christen wiped her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I’m scared they will find a way to pull you back in and you have to go away for months at a time. I can’t do this without you Tobin.”

Tobin stepped forward and put her free hand on her wife’s face. “I will not let the girls grow up without me around. I retired when I did for a reason. Whatever they want with me is not my priority in life. You are. These girls are. Our future kids are. I can promise you it’ll be fine, because I will not allow it not to be.” Tobin kissed her wife on the temple and sighed. “I love you. I did my shift. I will find out what they want and then meet you and the girls at the beach. I promise.”

* * *

Christen and Tobin walked downstairs with a baby each and with all the stuff they needed in a bag over Tobin’s shoulder. The car seats were already in the van. Tobin ignored the man from the Army and went straight across to the worried group. She found Ali and Ashlyn looking panicked. Tobin handed Avery to Ali and the gear to Ashlyn. “I’ll meet you at the beach. Look after my family.”

Ash frowned but didn’t say anything. Christen was being comforted by an arm around her shoulders from Kelley. Julie, Mal and Emily stood to the side watching on, tense.

Tobin turned and kissed her wife quickly before she said goodbye to the girls. She watched the group walk out to the vans with a small smile. Once they had gone, Tobin turned to where the Army guy was standing.

He stood when she approached. “Captain Press. It is good to see you again.”

“Colonel Ryan.” Tobin saluted briefly before she spoke again. “How may I help you?”

The Colonel smiled tightly. “When you retired last year, do you remember what I said?”

“That I would be hearing from you.” Tobin said softly. “I’m not going back. I’m not the same person I was 15 months ago.”

“I know. That is why you are perfect for this.” The Colonel smiled. “Sit down Captain. We have much to discuss.”

* * *

Tobin made it to the beach 90 minutes after her friends and family did. She looked rattled and shaken, but she wasn’t devastated so no one mentioned it. If she held her daughters close after picking them up off the mat, no one mentioned it. She didn’t talk much but after about half an hour, she looked slightly settled.

Christen sat close to her wife and just held her hand tightly. As much as she wanted to ask her what happened, she knew it wasn’t the place. They needed to be alone.

Tobin took Avery and Emerson into the shallows and sat with two-month old babies in her lap. They were water babies and loved feeling the waves splash on their bodies. They had their baby snapbacks on top of their floppy ones, much to Tobin’s delight. The three of them matched and looked quite adorable

Tobin was splashing away with the girls in the shallows for about ten minutes before Christen joined her. Her wife was wearing a wide brim sun hat as opposed to the snapback.

Christen sat next to her wife and Emerson immediately looked across and gave her wide toothless grin before trying to lean over to her Mama. She picked her up and plopped her down in her lap, and the girl was happy to splash away there.

Tobin just grinned at the image of her wife and Emerson.

“What happened babe?” Christen asked softly. “What did he want?”

“He wanted me back in the army. I told him no.” Tobin stated quietly as Avery giggled at the water splashing her toes. “But then he went and explained further.”

“What do you mean?” Christen was confused. “You said no. He can’t force you.”

“I know. And he didn’t want me back on the front lines either. He doesn’t want me to be travelling to the Middle East and all that. They want me to teach, mentor and consult.” Tobin said softly.

“What?” Christen was stunned. Emerson flailed her legs around excitedly as the water splashed her arms.

Tobin nodded. “They want me to mentor engineering students going through the ROTC program and then beyond. Help them as much as I can with the balancing act of Army and college life, as well as in their careers. They are planning on setting up a new Explosive Ordnance Officer program and they want me to teach the soldiers in the program. To be the head of it and get the best candidates through with the best possible training.”

“And the consultancy?” Christen asked.

“They have a few upcoming projects they need an engineer on, and they want someone with recent combat experience and high skills. Apparently, I fit that bill.” Tobin explained.

“Holy shit babe. That’s a lot.” Christen didn’t know what to say really.

Tobin chuckled. “Yea, it is. The colonel gave me all the information and I put it back in our room. I didn’t look to closely at it.”

“Would you come out of retirement?”

“No. I’d be a contractor. I keep my pension and all that stuff. It’s a new thing, not really connected to my service. They couldn’t deploy me as I don’t have a squad or anything, and I’d have to pass all the medicals. I’d probably be called Captain again and have to wear some of the uniform, but I wouldn't be an officer. It’s weird but from what he said, I’d just be stationed in one place. Everything would be run from there. Maybe a few weeks overseas or at another base to teach soldiers some techniques who can’t to me, but I wouldn’t be stationed anywhere but in the US. They are setting up the EOO program at an ROTC college, and the consultancy stuff I could do remotely.” Tobin shrugged at the end and lifted Avery up as a bigger wave came through. “I still have to look into it.”

Christen frowned and held Emerson close. “Where do they want you to do this, and when are they wanting you to start?”

“They want an answer by New Years, and I’d start at the beginning of the next school year. September, after the Olympics.” Tobin said. She then turned to her wife and smiled. “But they are setting it all up at UCLA.”

“Are you serious?” Christens eyes were wide.

Tobin nodded. “Yea. The Colonel put it all in an information pack for us, but he offered me a job at home.”

“Holy shit.”

Tobin chuckled. “If one of our girls first word is ‘shit’, I’m blaming you.”

Christen just swatted her lightly. “We all know we’d be able to blame Kelley.”

Tobin just smiled. “I told him I’d look over it and talk to you about it. We’ve got over 6 weeks to make up our minds. Let’s just focus on us and the game tomorrow. We can talk more when we get home.”

Christen nodded. “Makes sense. I did not expect this when I woke up today.” She stood with a pouting Emerson. The baby girl did not want to leave the water.

Tobin laughed loudly as she joined her with Avery squirming away in her arms. “Me either.” The family of four walked up to their friends and sat down under the shade of the umbrella. The group looked at them with a question in their eyes, but Julie was the one to ask the question.

“Everything good Tobin?”

The soldier nodded. “Yeah. It’ll be fine.”

“You aren’t going back, are you?” Emily’s voice didn’t carry any of the levity it normally did. In fact, it was fearful.

Tobin shook her head. “No. I have some stuff to look through at the hotel and a few weeks to make a decision. I’m not deploying or anything. It’s complicated, but I’m not planning on going anywhere. I wouldn’t leave my girls.”

* * *

Christen had an uncanny ability to put her personal life out of her mind when it came to football. She was purely focused on the match and her teammates. She didn’t let it affect her game and the younger girls were always talking to her about how she did it.

She was starting against Costa Rica and from the get go she was on form. Christen had been re-energized this camp and the girls knew it had to do with Tobin and the girls, as well as a new voice in Vlatko. She was almost showing off for her family, but still playing for the team and she wanted to lock down a spot in the squad for the Olympics.

Costa Rica weren’t prepared for the onslaught that was the United States and copped two goals in ten minutes. Costa Rica didn’t let another goal in for the entire half despite the attempts from the US and the girls weren’t happy. Christen wasn’t frustrated but she knew that her chance would come.

A few subs were made at half time and they came out with a quicker front line which immediately put the opposition on the back foot. Lynn scored five minutes in and it gave the US another burst of energy.

Christen got a few chances and absolutely bottled one, which caused her to both laugh and swear. She was annoyed, but when the ball fell to her in the box less than a minute later, she made no mistake. The left footed shot bulged the back of the net and Christen just beamed.

Her team swarmed her and Christen was happy. Once she was free of them, she found her family in the stands and blew them a kiss. Tobin was standing with one of the twins strapped to her front and cheering for Christen.

Christen was only on for a few more minutes before she was subbed. There was a great cheer for her, and she ran off smiling.

* * *

The match ended and as soon as Christen was able to, she off to see her wife and daughters. She waved and smiled to fans, but she only had eyes for her family.

Tobin was beaming and Christen chuckled. “Have a good night?”

Tobin nodded. “We did. Avery slept most of the second half, but Emerson was very happy with your goal.” The girl was grinning in her Mums arms while Avery was in the stroller, sound asleep.

Christen held her hands out for the younger twin and she was handed her with a smile. A toothless grin and slobbery kiss greeted Christen and she just laughed. Tobin rolled her eyes. “We’ll wait for you. Go finish up what you need to.”

Christen leant up and kissed her wife on the cheek before she went back to join the team on their lap of celebration. The girls cooed over Emerson and Christen was still able to sign some stuff for the fans. She gave vague answers about the twins if asked and Emerson was acting shy and hid her face in Christens shoulder.

By the time she got back to her family, Avery was awake and giggling, but Emerson was fading fast. Christen just swapped the twins over and took Avery with her into the middle of the field with the rest of the team.

Christen enjoyed the time with her team and Avery was loving the attention from her aunts, but she couldn’t wait until she had six weeks at home with Tobin. Not a lot of football but lots of family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i had a good, relaxing, do nothing few days, and managed to get a chapter out for each story. Don't expect this to happen all the time. i started getting ideas as a procrastination for study and jotted them down so i had a plan. All three stories have very little written after the last chapter posted. 
> 
> Hopefully Protect the Genius will get an update by Monday, but that depends on if I can make my mind up whats happening there. 
> 
> Next chapter of this should, maybe, hopefully, bring us up to around Christmas time. Before the January camp at least.
> 
> Let us know what you think!  
See you soon!


	38. the End of a Decade, but the Start of an Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of 2019 for the family back home in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff tastic this is... Hope you love it

Tobin and Christen were home. Avery and Emerson were settled into the room that Christen had grown up in, while the couple were in Tyler’s. The room above the garage just wasn’t big enough for the family of four and it was a bit too far away from the rest of their family.

Tobin went through the contract with her wife and they were surprised at how unrestrictive it was. Tobin sent some questions back to the Colonel and the answers were very promising. And because the contract would be starting for the next school year, there was plenty of time to sort out any issues that may arise.

The mentorship of the ROTC engineering students was the main focus for the Colonel. Tobin would be their guide throughout the college system. However, she would only need to be on campus Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 11-3. Almost like a professors office hours, it gave the students multiple chances to speak with her but ensured that they wouldn’t waste her time. On Tuesday mornings, they wanted Tobin to do a check of their academics and grades online, which ensured any teachers with students who were struggling could schedule meetings with her about how to help them out.

The EOO training would be a three-month course run yearly in the Spring Months, March, April and May. It allowed the army to alter the program if needed and ensure that candidates were properly vetted.

There would be four courses run across the country. One in summer, spring, autumn and winter. UCLA got the Spring course, Chicago was running the Summer course, Orlando had the Winter course and Portland would be running the Autumn one.

Any consultancy projects that they wanted Tobin’s input on could be declined by her or asked to do remotely if it was based elsewhere in the country.

Christen was stunned. “This is almost perfect.”

“I’ve asked for a tour of the campus. Just to see where everything will be set up and all that. But I agree. This is almost perfect.” Tobin kissed her wife gently with a smile. “I can’t believe it.”

* * *

It was early December when the doorbell rang at the Press household. Tobin was out with the twins on a run. She was trying to work herself back into shape and the girls loved being in the stroller and out in the world. Quite often they would end up at the beach and they loved it.

Christen went to the front door and was very confused to find Amanda Duffy standing there with the owner of the Utah Royals. “Hello.”

Amanda smiled. “Hello Christen. May we come in? We have something we wish to discuss with you.”

Christen stood back and directed them to the loungeroom. She sat across from the pair and looked very uncomfortable. “I don’t mean to be rude, but am I in trouble?”

Amanda looked taken aback. “Oh no! Of course not! I apologise if we startled you, but what we need to discuss can’t really become common knowledge. Hence the random appearance.”

“Okay…”

The owner of the Royals, Dell Loy Hansen, smiled at his star striker. “As you know, the new expansion team is coming in 2021. Which means an expansion draft. We all know that they can be very hit and miss, especially considering the new guidelines which state we can only protect two national team members.”

“And the Royals have three. Myself, Becky and Kelley.” Christen stated. “I still don’t understand.”

“The new Los Angeles franchise want to ensure they locked in a spectacular player before the draft. They asked the NWSL to trade their first pick of the draft for a player of their choosing.” Amanda smiled tightly. “They want you.”

Christens eyes went wide. “Oh.” She was stunned.

Dell shrugged. “Yes. As much as we do not want to let you go, I was made aware that your first choice team was the new LA franchise. Is that correct?”

Christen nodded. “Yes. It is home and all our family are here. And now with the kids, we really don’t want to have them spend half the year in one place and the other half here. Not to mention that Tobin just got offered a really good job at UCLA. We are pretty sure she will take it. But if she does, that would mean being apart and we really don’t want to do that again. Especially with the kids now.”

Dell nodded. “We aren’t going to be the team that blocks people from being with their families, especially their kids. But it is also good for us and we can choose from almost any player in league.”

“Why me? Out of all the players, why me? I am not complaining at all, but why?”

Dell looked at Amanda who smiled. “You were their first choice Christen. You are a hometown hero. They noticed that whenever the US play in this town, you are who they barrack for. You’re relatable, you’re never injured, and you’re universally loved. They want to build a brand around you, and who you are. The no nonsense, no bullshit hard worker, family first and lovely person. They don’t want someone who goes looking for the spotlight in LA.”

Before Christen could respond, the door opened. “Hey babe? The girls brought the beach home again!” Tobin pushed the stroller into the loungeroom but paused when she realised there were extra people there. “Oh. Hi!”

Tobin was confused. “Babe, this is Amanda Duffy, head of the NWSL and Dell Hansen, owner of the Royals.” Christen explained as she unstrapped Avery and Emerson from the stroller. They were fighting sleep and happy to cuddle in with their Mama.

“Oh shit. Hi, I’m Tobin.” Tobin went across and shook their hands quickly.

The pair grinned at the soldier. “Pleasure to officially meet you. I am a bit surprised we have never really met before.” Dell said with a smile.

“I know, but I’ve only really been in Utah full time in a World Cup year, and I was pregnant. So you barely saw my wife either.” Tobin joked. The man grinned. Tobin sat down next to her wife and Emerson put her hands out for a hold. Avery was comfortable having Christens full attention. “What’s going on?” Tobin asked the group.

Amanda smiled. “The new LA franchise are wanting to trade their number one pick in the expansion draft for a National Team Player. They want Christen.”

Tobin’s jaw dropped. “Oh.”

Amanda continued. “The NWSL is happy with the trade, but they don’t have a team till 2021, so they have to loan you back to the Royals for 2020. It is a weird workaround, but they want you locked in early.”

“Okay, that makes sense since there is no team for 2020.” Christen said.

“The trade goes into effect January 10th. Utah will announce they have traded your rights to the new Los Angeles franchise, LAFC, for the first pick in the expansion draft. LAFC will probably want to promote it as well.”

“That’s in the middle of January camp.” Tobin stated.

Amanda nodded. “We know, but that is when all the paperwork and changes will be worked out. If I were you, I wouldn’t say anything until it is announced. Just in case. That is, if you want to go.”

Christen looked at Tobin and her wife nodded. “It’s the dream.”

Christen smiled and looked across at Amanda. “I’m in.”

* * *

Colonel Ryan himself took the family on the tour of UCLA. Christen and the twins were coming along too. It was a very obvious sign from Tobin that her families input matter and they came first.

The grounds were spectacular, and it was all very well thought out.

If there was any doubt lingering for the family or Tobin, it was wiped from existence when he took her into the office. He had only showed them photos of it and had held off until the end of the tour. Tobin’s potential office would be in an airconditioned room in the engineering building. She would have access to a lab to work on any projects she was asked to consult on if necessary.

It was a massive room with windows that looked out over the grounds. On the third floor, Tobin could see over the campus. But that wasn’t what stunned her. “I’m sorry sir?”

The Colonel smiled. “The day care for staff is in the next building and you can see it from this office. If you need to bring the girls with you, they can go there. Or they can even stay up here with you. I am sure you could freak some students out by making them hold a child in a meeting. It would be a great technique.”

Christen just burst out laughing. “All I can see is Mal when she first held Avery. She looked terrified.”

“I can seriously bring my kids to work?”

The colonel nodded. “As long as you get your work done, yes. They can’t go near the lab though. I know that your wife will need to travel for work. This should make it easier on you. We want you here to help these students. We want you to teach the soldiers in the Spring. We have projects which your experiences and skills would be invaluable on. Captain, we want you and we will do what we need to ensure you take this contract. You want a one-year contract to see if you like it? Done. You want five years that we offered initially? Done. You want to mentor soldiers by making them babysit? Go for it. It will teach them responsibility that’s for sure.”

Tobin nodded, slightly stunned. “Can you give us a minute?”

The Colonel nodded and left the vacant office. Tobin looked at her wife. “Is this too good to be true?”

Christen shrugged. “I don’t think we can turn it down even if it is. We would both be in LA fulltime, working and have flexible hours to look after the kids. It’s perfect.”

“I think five years give us stability. And it will give us till the twins are in school.”

“We’d both be 36/37 by then. 2026. A good time to reassess?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. The three months maternity leave the contract states is helpful too. It covers if either of us has kids so I’d be home if you were pregnant or just given birth.”

“Tobin?”

Tobin cocked her head to the side. “Yeah?”

“Take it. Take it and run.”

* * *

“Shh. Emerson baby. Mama is still sleeping. We need her to stay sleeping so we can wrap her presents.” Tobin’s voice echoed through the baby monitor and Christen laughed silently. “I can never surprise her anymore. You and Avery keep giving up the surprise.”

Christen rolled her eyes. She had hidden the Christmas present for Tobin in their parents room. Tobin decided that the closet in the twins room was a good idea.

It wasn't.

“This isn’t even the real present! Why am I so worried? She would have found them in ten minutes.” Tobin asked herself.

Christen perked up at that, intrigued.

“We will find out tomorrow after Santa visits, won’t we? Now, let’s get some sleep Emerson. How is Avery sleeping through the night already and you still want cuddles? I love our cuddles but I also love sleeping next to Mama.”

Christen heard a gurgle and Tobin laugh. “Yeah. I know you love sleeping next to Mama too.”

* * *

Christmas morning was the full Press family affair. Cody, Stacy, all four girls and the twins were in attendance and in matching pyjamas. It was adorable.

The girls had no interest in the presents, but they loved the paper they were wrapped in. Thankfully they weren’t too mobile and could only slightly push themselves across the floor. An aunt, grandparent or mother was always on hand to pull them back if needed.

They got through all the presents when Tobin suddenly got all sheepish. She grabbed a tube of what Christen assumed was wrapping paper from behind the couch, but it wasn’t.

Tobin asked Christen to close her eyes. She did with an inquisitive look on her face. She heard rustling and giggling and a “NO Avery! Not there bubba!” from Cody. She was laughing but didn’t open her eyes.

“Okay. Whenever your ready babe.” Tobin said. Christen slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the floor in front of her in confusion for about 30 seconds.

Until it clicked.

She gasped. “That’s our house!” Christen exclaimed.

The family laughed and Tobin blushed. On the floor in front of Christen were blueprints of their house. She looked at her wife in wonder. Tobin smiled.

“Two stories and a basement, plenty of bedrooms, ensuite for us, three other bathrooms, separate garage with the promised studio/workroom on top for me which you told me I had to include. Lots of space for a big family. We just have to find the land to build on.” Tobin shrugged. “What do you think?”

Christen launched herself across the room and into her wife’s arms. “I have no idea. I can’t read plans.” Tobin burst out laughing. Christen grinned. “But I am sure once you actually explain it to me, I will love it. I just love that we have plans!”

Tobin sat in front of the plans with Christen next to her and a baby in each lap and pointed out the ins and outs of the plans. Christen asked questions and grinned at the answers. It really was perfect.

* * *

That afternoon, the family went to the beach for some quality time together on Christmas day. It was tummy time for the girls before they went for a splash and it was their favourite time of the day.

Tobin was teasing Emerson with one of the toys, much to her frustration. Christen sighed. “Babe just give her the toy.”

Tobin shook her head. “Watch. She is close.”

“What are you talking about babe?”

Tobin held the toy up just out of Emerson's reach, meaning she had to lean up on her arms. She then moved the toy to the side and placed it there. Emerson frowned at the toy just out of her reach and she couldn’t get to it. All of a sudden, the baby rolled over onto her back and the toy was right there. She grabbed it and held it close, kicking her legs into the air it celebration.

“That’s my girl! I knew you were wanting to roll!” Tobin cheered and picked Emerson up and spun her around to giggles.

Christen was stunned. “Did my baby just..?”

“Yeah she did! We learnt to roll over!” Tobin was dancing with the baby and laughing. “You are getting so big! Soon your sister will learn to roll over too and then you will be crawling and running! Then we can play soccer with Mama!”

Christen beamed and picked Avery up. The non-rolling twin was content to just get cuddles. “You want to go to the water Avery?”

The baby grinned and Christen kissed her hat covered head. “Cool! Do you think Mum will notice if we go now?” She stage whispered.

“Oi! We go as a family. You aren’t cheating me out of splash time!” Tobin playfully growled. She kissed her wife on the cheek once she walked across to her and smiled.

“They are getting so big Tobin.” Christen said as they walked down to the waters edge.

“I know. It’s amazing.”

* * *

When Avery decided that she would roll over on Christens birthday, no one was more surprised than her. She was totally stunned to be looking at the ceiling instead of the toys on the floor. She smiled when her Mama put her back on her tummy. Ten minutes later she had done it again, but this time she landed on her sister, much to everyone’s amusement. They put her back to rights and then Emerson was rolling onto Avery. Neither twin was strong enough, or had figured out, how to roll back onto her front yet, but at almost four months old, it wouldn’t be long.

“This is funny now, but they could clash heads.” Tobin said as she put them on their tummies.

“Put Avery on the other side. She pushes off with her right hand, Emerson with her left. They roll the same way each time.”

“Do you reckon Avery’s a righty and Em’s a lefty?” Tobin said as she manoeuvred the babies on the mat.

Christen shrugged. “No idea, but right now they are looking like it.” She then got an evil grin. “Can we not tell the team? I want to see them freak out at camp next week.”

Tobin just laughed and nodded. “That will be hilarious. Someone will cry. I am really glad we are allowed to stay together for most camps and even some tournaments. It’s amazing.”

“Vlatko is a lifesaver. Getting a two-bedroom suite for anyone with kids is amazing. Allowing spouses to stay with said wife and kids in that suite is even better. I know it only affects us right now, and Alex and Serva when she gets back, but it's amazing.”

“He’s been awesome on all levels.” Tobin stated. “I hope it keeps up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we happy? we should be happy 
> 
> let me know! Camp up next btw


	39. Tampa Bay - The Home of Baby Puke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to Tampa for camp and big news is dropped on everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! Light hearted humour even if there is puke involved
> 
> i only own the mistakes

Tobin was just getting the twins ready to go out to the park when she heard a knock on the door. Confused, she went across to answer it. “Emily?”

The defender was tense. “I need to talk to you.” She didn’t wait for an invitation, she just walked in. She started pacing back and forth as Tobin went across to sort the girls.

“What’s going on Son?” Tobin asked after the girls were sorted and ready to go.

Emily stopped pacing and looked at Tobin. “I’m getting traded.”

Tobin’s eyes went wide. “What?”

Emily nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. “It isn’t official, but they are trying to trade me for a pick in the draft. No.1. It’ll be announced in a few days I think.”

“Orlando has that pick.” Tobin said as she sat down heavily. Emily came and joined her.

“I love Portland Tobin. I don’t want to go.” Emily sniffed.

Tobin put her arm around the young defender in comfort. “I can’t say I’ve been in this exact position Em, because I haven’t. But I have had to move away from places I love for my job. And I couldn’t go home for months upon months while I was away. It sucks but I had to do it. It’s what I signed up for.”

“Is this meant to make me feel better? Because it’s not working. At all.” Emily said.

Tobin chuckled and stood. She grabbed Emerson and Avery from the pram and handed Emerson to the upset defender. “Take the baby.” Emerson grinned up at Emily and she immediately relaxed, just slightly. “I never said I was good at this. Christen is. The girls are better at comforting people just because they are cute. I'm better at doing shit.”

Tobin sighed. “What I am trying to say is when I signed up for the Army, I knew it would send me all around the world. Soccer is a business and it sent Christen to Sweden more than once. But she knew that going in. Trades happen Emily and they are shit because you move away from what you know. But you often find great things on the other side of them. Chris found her love for the game in Sweden and it got her into the National Team. A trade eventually got her to Utah.”

“Orlando has an amazing team. Ash, Ali and Alex are there. Marta’s there. Syd’s there. There are some brilliant Aussies there and good youth to build on. It’s a good spot to land in kid.”

Emily nodded and smiled at the girl in her arms. “It still sucks right now. I can’t even tell anyone about it until it’s official.”

Tobin chuckled ruefully. “I know how that feels.” Emily looked at her quizzically and Tobin sighed. “You want to come to the park with us? Chris is stuck doing media today, so we were just going to get some fresh air before she came back for dinner. You and Kelley are still joining us yeah?”

Emily nodded. “Yea. That sounds good. Can I hold and walk with Emerson instead of put her down?”

Tobin paused. “How did you know that was Emerson?”

“You told me.”

“No, I didn’t.” Tobin said slowly. “I said take the baby. I didn’t say which baby it was.”

Emily looked stunned. “I guess I just knew? Emerson is less of a wriggler though.”

Tobin chuckled. “You are the first one to ‘just know’ outside Chris, me and our parents.” Emily grinned. “They aren’t totally identical. Once you see it, you can never mix them up again. We promised not to point it out until people ‘knew’ who was who.”

“Are you going to tell me?” Emily asked.

Tobin grinned and held Avery up next to her sister. “Look at their eyes.”

Emily stared at them, frowning. “I can’t see it. They are Christens eyes though.”

Tobin chuckled. “Emerson has a tiny little spot or birth mark next to her left eye. Avery has one next to her right eye. We call it the freckle. It’s a tiny detail but once you see it…”

“Oh my god! They do! That’s so cute!” Emily exclaimed, which made the twins giggle. “That’s the only thing that isn’t identical?”

Tobin nodded. “We think so. Avery may be a tiny bit bigger but that changes daily. And Emerson sleeps more than Avery at the moment.”

“Cool.” Emily was happy again.

* * *

Tobin had settled the girls in bed and left Christen to talk with Kelley and Emily. The pair had joined the family for dinner and were enjoying the time before camp ramped up in the morning.

Tobin came back and sat down with a sigh. “I can’t believe they are four months old tomorrow.”

“Actually?” Kelley asked. “Four months already?”

Christen nodded. “Time flies doesn’t it?”

The pair shook their heads in disbelief. Tobin smiled. “Alright. We have something to talk to you about.”

“I swear we have no pranks planned until they can walk. Even then they will just be the distractions.” Kelley said immediately. Emily nodded along with her.

“Good to know.” Christen said warily. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

Tobin was laughing her head off next to Christen because they were 100% serious. “Okay.” Tobin settled herself and got serious. “Now we know that, can we get to the conversation we need to have?”

“Are we in trouble?” Emily asked. Tobin was rarely this serious.

Christen spoke with a small smile. “No. When Tobin was pregnant, we were talking about different things. One thing that kept popping up was godparents. Channing will be a godmother to Emerson and Tyler to Avery, but we were hoping that you guys would be the other one? Kelley with Avery and Emily with Emerson.”

The two looked gobsmacked. “You want us?” Emily gasped.

Tobin nodded while Christen smiled. “You were the first ones that we thought of. You’re jokers but serious when you need to be. You bring levity and love and the girls adore you.”

Kelley wiped her eyes and sniffed. “Alex will be so jealous.”

Tobin laughed. “She is getting her own kid, I think she will manage. We know the girls will have a heap of aunts and uncles, and they will have so many people who love them, but we want you two to be the special ones. They already think of you as that I’m sure.”

Emily just stood up and sat in Tobin’s lap, hugging her tight. “Thank you.”

Tobin smiled into the girls shoulder. “No thanks needed. You’re her Aunty Em. She lights up when she sees you.”

Kelley had stood to hug Christen. “You really want to trust me as a Godmother? I mean, I’m awesome, but really?”

“You are one of my oldest friends and Avery adores you. There’s no question.”

The four women were emotional once they all sat back down, but happy. Emily sill looked stunned while Kelley was humbled. Tobin smiled at them. “We love you guys, and our girls love you too. That’s all that matters.”

“When’s the Christening?” Kelley asked.

“After CONCACAF. Everyone we love should be in California so it’s perfect.” Christen said.

“Can we wear matching godmother outfits?” Emily asked.

“Not for church. At the party after, sure.” Tobin said.

“Sweet!” Kelley exclaimed.

Christen just rolled her eyes and shook her head at their antics. “There is more if you two calm down.”

“Is it bigger than us becoming godmothers?” Emily asked.

Christen frowned. “No?” She said questioningly. “I mean, it’s huge, but for us, not you two.”

“What’s up Chris?” Kelley asked.

Chris bit the bullet. “I’m got traded.”

“Come again?” “Say what?” The pair were stunned.

Christen sighed. “I got traded by Utah.”

“What the hell did they get to give you up?” Kelley exclaimed.

“The number one pick in the expansion draft.”

Kelley’s eyes were wide. “That means…”

Christen nodded with a smile. “I get to go home.”

Kelley and Emily both screeched and tackled the striker in a hug. Tobin jumped up to ensure that the girls hadn’t been woken up by the noise.

“That’s so good Christen. Holy shit!” Emily said. “I’m so happy for you.”

“I am going to miss you so much in Utah.” Kelley said into Christens shoulder.

“Well, I’m still there for 2020. Some sort of loan deal. But next year, I’ll be playing for LA.”

“Just means we have to win this year.” Kelley said.

“Damn straight.”

The three just laughed and sat back with smiles on their faces. “You can’t say anything. It isn’t announced until the 10th. But, I needed to tell you guys.”

“That’s awesome Chris. We won’t say a word. But be prepared to get ambushed on the 10th. The girls will after you.” Emily warned.

“We know. But there is something else that we can throw at them for a distraction if need be.” Christen said.

“What?!”

Tobin chuckled. “You can wait like everybody else for this one I think.”

* * *

It was D-Day. January 10th. The day the Royals announced the trade of Christen Press, star striker and one of the faces of franchise. Christen and Tobin hadn’t said anything to the team about it during the camp. Kelley and Emily looked as though they had ants in their pants they were so jumpy about it.

However, it wasn’t hard to keep it to themselves. A couple days into camp, the girls started getting fussy and clingy. They weren’t sleeping well. Then the fevers hit earlier that day and just before dinner time, vomiting came. They took all their attention.

It was dinner time and Christen left as soon as she was able. She just got two plates of food before going back to help Tobin out with the girls. If she had her way, she wouldn’t have left at all but there had been a big session that afternoon and she was starved. Tobin insisted she could handle 20 minutes by herself, she had done the same the whole afternoon except with less puke, and for Christen to go get some food for them both.

Christen came back within ten minutes with food for her wife and to the sound of crying. “Honey?”

“Bathroom!”

Christen went in a found Tobin holding two babies to her chest sitting on the floor. Christen went across and picked Avery up from her wife. “How are they?”

“Settled. No vomit since you’ve been gone. I don’t know when they picked this bug up honey, but I am not a fan of wherever it was.”

“Maybe the park. Kids could carry anything and there were heaps running around. Is Emerson warm too?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. It’s not climbing thankfully. We are about to have a cool bath to see if that helps.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Holy shit!” Rose exclaimed randomly at the dinner table.

“What?” The team was looking at her weirdly.

“NWSL website lead article. **UTAH ROYALS TRADE FOR NUMBER ONE PICK IN EXPANSION DRAFT.**”

The team turned to Becky. She put her hands up. “No idea, not me.”

They looked at Kelley who was looking at her feet. “Kelley…” Allie’s voice held a warning.

“It isn’t me. I swear.”

“But you know what’s hap-“

“JUST OPEN THE ARTICLE!” Mal exclaimed.

Rose did.

_“The Utah Royals have completed a trade for the Number One pick in the expansion draft. With the new rules stating teams can only safeguard two members of the USWNT, the Royals proactively looked to get the best value for their players. _

_The new Los Angeles franchise receive Christen Press while the Royals obtain the ability to pick from the USWNT players that are not safeguarded by the teams, and get first choice as well. This assures that LA get the player they want and can start to build around Press now, rather than wait to see who was left unguarded._

_The Royals were aware Press wanted to return to LA to be closer to her family. Her wife, former Army Captain Tobin Press, recently accepted a job at UCLA which starts at the start of the next school year. While the Royals are sad to see Press go, they will get a great player in return and get to see a family reunited._

_Press will play for the Royals this season through a loan agreement as LA do not have a team for 2020. The Royals hope the striker can lead them to a championship in her last season with the club._

_Christen is a fan favourite in Los Angeles, and across the globe, and will be a cornerstone of the new club. I am sure all fans of football are looking forward to seeing her in a Los Angeles jersey in 2021. These are exciting times for the NWSL and it is only the start.”_

Rose stopped reading and the looked up. The girls were stunned.

“Holy shit!” Julie stood and bolted out the door, starting a stampede.

Emily and Kelley were the last two left. “Should we go?”

Kelley nodded. “If only to see Tobin yell at them.”

“Did you know Tobin got a new job?” Emily asked.

“I had no idea. Maybe that was what they could throw at them?”

* * *

The mothers spent an hour trying to settle their girls. The cool bath did help, and they were just about to try and put them to bed. But Avery was clinging to Christen and hiccupping, refusing to go to bed. Emerson was had just fallen asleep but Tobin wouldn’t put her down because every time they tried, she woke more and started crying.

There was a knock on the door and Christen ignored it to start with. She frowned when it kept going and didn’t let up. She went across and pulled the door open, shocked to find the entire team in the hallway. “What the hell?”

“You got traded?!” About ten people exclaimed, very loudly.

Emerson woke up in Tobin's arms and started crying at the noise. Tobin swore because she knew the baby wouldn’t go to sleep any time soon. Avery, spooked, hiccupped and vomited all over Christens chest before she burst into tears. Christen just stood there as vomit splashed her chest and took a deep breath.

“I’m not dealing with you right now.” Christen stepped back and closed the door in their faces. They started knocking again immediately.

She looked at her wife with a small smile. “I’m going to take Avery and have a shower.”

"Puke in the boobs?" Tobin asked.

"And the rest." Christen said.

Tobin nodded and kept soothing Emerson. “You want me to yell at them?”

“Please.” Christen said over her shoulder.

Tobin sighed and went to the door. She opened it with a crying and screaming baby on her shoulder. “What do you want? Because you woke up a four-month-old sick baby, made another cry and pissed off my wife. And that pisses me off.”

“Christen got traded to LA?!” Mal screeched.

“YOU GOT A JOB?!” Ash exclaimed.

“If you are going to yell or be loud, leave.” Tobin said. “There are like 25 of you and you have already annoyed me. My kids are sick, and my wife is annoyed. What do you want?”

“Why didn’t she tell us?” Julie said quietly.

“She wasn’t allowed. Look, I get you guys have questions and want to talk to Chris, and me. But this is not a good time. We don’t even have many answers. Shit changes and shit happened over the break. Okay? So, I am asking you, nicely, to leave and come back when we don’t have two sick children that need to sleep. Because I could yell at you and get really frustrated, but I don’t want to do that. I am going to close this door and you are going to leave. If someone knocks again, I will lose it. Tomorrow is a new day and hopefully we will be able to talk to you. Right now, we can’t. Good night.”

Tobin closed the door softly and immediately went back to soothing Emerson, the team forgotten.

Her baby was her priority.

* * *

Once the door shut in their faces, the girls suddenly realised that they had fucked up.

“We did a shitty thing, didn’t we?” Mal asked.

The team collectively agreed before they all scattered. Leaving only Kelley and Emily at the door. The two defenders steeled themselves before knocking.

Tobin had a look of thunder on her face. Before she could lose it, Kelley spoke. “We are here to help! Godmother duties, don’t kill us!”

Tobin relaxed immediately. “Okay. Right. Thank you for the offer but right now it may be best if it’s just us. The girls love you, but they will not let us go.” Tobin showed this by attempting to hand Emerson to Emily, just to be met with more tears and resistance. “If we need you, we will call you. I promise.”

“Is Chris okay?” Kelley asked. “We tried to stop them from that, but they wouldn’t listen. They are confused, we are too a bit, but happy for you both. They just want the details. We are very nosy people.”

Tobin chuckled while she bounced Emerson in her arms. “Nosy is an understatement sometimes. Chris will be fine, she’s just worried about the girls. We both are.”

* * *

The team was waiting for the family the next morning, sheepish and feeling guilty. They hadn’t realised the girls weren’t very well for the past few days. They knew they were being clingy and didn’t want anyone but their Mama or Mum, but had no idea why until Christen had worn vomit.

When Vlatko came in and shut the door for the morning meeting, the team was confused. “Coach, we are still waiting on Christen.”

“No, we aren’t. She and Tobin took the twins to hospital at about 4am. They both seemed to have picked up bug in the last few days. They hope to be back here tonight or tomorrow.”

The girls were stunned. “Actually? Is everything okay?” Julie asked.

Vlatko nodded. “It will be. They just wanted to make sure they were getting everything they could to get better, and have someone on hand who knew how to properly calm down two worried parents.” He looked at Kelley and Emily after this.

"We tried. We never said we would be helpful, especially at 3am." Kelley protested. "How did I know making funny faces would result in getting puked on?"

"Why did they call you?" Carli asked, bemused.

Kelley and Emily smiled. "We're the godmothers with Christens sisters."

The team exploded into noise at that declaration. Most were happy, the rest were confused but everyone knew that for Tobin and Christens first kids, there wasn't really anyone else they'd pick.

The team seemed to relax just a touch after the explosion of noise and Vlatko went over the plan for the day. Everyone was a bit off kilter, but it went down without much fanfare. They trained, recovered, trained again and went over tactics as a team but well aware that they were missing a key component that day.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. The team was shattered from the day but were also tense waiting for Christen and Tobin, or at least an update on the girls.

Emily’s phone rang when dinner was almost over, and her face lit up. “How is everything going?

Her jaw dropped. “No way. That's amazing news.”

"You really want me again?"

She grinned. “That's true. I’ll be there in a sec.” She stood from the chair and ran out the door, much to everyone’s confusion.

“Was that normal weird Sonnett or extra weird Sonnett?” Ali asked, which caused everyone to laugh.

“That was Aunty Emmy.” A voice said from behind the group.

Christen was standing there, looking exhausted.

“Christen!” The striker was about to be inundated by hugs when she put her hands up and stepped back.

“I really wouldn’t. I smell like a hospital and baby puke.” The team paused briefly before they surrounded her in hug anyway. “Okay then.”

“Are they okay?” Lindsay asked from the cuddle.

“24-hour stomach bug. Through it now and though they may grumble for the next few days, they will be okay.” Christen smiled. “Tobin’s setting up a pillow and blankets in the bathroom as we speak, just in case we need it though. And probably having a shower.”

“And Sonnett?” Sam asked.

“Looking after the girls. They want cuddles with someone who doesn’t smell like a hospital while Tobin’s in shower.”

Ash was stunned. “I can't believe you trust Sonnett, and Kelley to be fair, by herself, with your kids! Godmother, sure, but babysitter? You brave!”

“Everyday of the week and twice on Sunday's.” Christen said with a slight smile. “Now, do you guys have some stuff to ask me?”

The team looked at each and back to the exhausted striker. Becky smiled. “We can wait. Go to bed Christen, you need sleep.”

“Oh, thank god. I’m exhausted” Christen exclaimed. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Tobin isn’t going overseas again, is she?” Mal asked. She just had to know.

“No. Not at any point in the near future and not for any long period of time if she does.” Christen said. “It’ll be fine Mal.”

Mal nodded. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

Christen just smiled over her shoulder as she left. “We wouldn’t have accepted the deals if we weren’t.”

* * *

The Press family were running late the next morning. And not because of any illness.

The girls were exhausted and were not leaving dreamland for anyone. Christen and Tobin weren’t complaining about them sleeping, but Christen did need to go down for training and breakfast which meant she didn’t reap the benefits. She left with a pout and a heavy heart, but Tobin promised her photos of their morning which would include sleeping, eating and cuddles.

“We aren’t going to be having any fun. I am sure they will just want to sleep and cuddle.”

“But I want cuddles.” Christen whined as she closed the door.

* * *

She was greeted warmly by the team as she sat for breakfast.

“No offense Christen, but you still look like shit.” Allie said.

Christen narrowed her eyes. “Thanks.”

“How are the girls?” Ali asked kindly.

“Sound asleep. Crashed at about 10 last night and haven’t woken since. They obviously needed it.” Christen yawned. “We didn’t sleep much though. Not for long periods of time at least.”

“When did you know?” Sam asked.

“That they were sick?” Christen asked quizzically.

“No. That you got traded.” Sam said. “I just want to acknowledge the elephant in the room before it gets really awkward.”

Christen nodded and sipped her coffee. “Early December. Tobin took her job mid-December and we had a very happy Christmas celebrating. I couldn’t say anything until it was announced, but because the girls were ill, I honestly forgot they were announcing it.”

“What do you know about the team?”

“Honestly? Not much. Just that they are in LA. I’m meeting with them after this camp to get some more details. I’m assuming they will play at LAFC or LA Galaxy’s grounds, but I’m not sure. I’m not sure where they will train or anything. I don’t know who the owners are, the coach, the plan. I just know I will be home.”

The team all smiled. “We are happy for you Christen.” Abby said. “We really are.”

“And Tobin won’t be leaving?” Mal asked, again. “She isn’t back with the army?”

Christen smiled at the young forward. “She won’t be going anywhere. Yes, she is working with the army but as a consultant and contractor. Essentially, a five year contract to work out of UCLA three afternoons a week, run a training program for officers in Autumn and mentor Engineering students going through ROTC. Occasionally work on some Engineering projects if they need her too and she wants to. It gives us flexibility until the twins are going to school and then we can make some more decisions.”

“Sounds perfect Chris.” Ash said. “Is Tobin excited?”

“She doesn’t start for another nine months and is already thinking about what she is going to do and how. She is buzzing. It's right up her alley.” Christen grinned. “She can take the girls to work too. I’m thinking some baby army fatigues will go brilliantly on their first day. Maybe baby combat boots.”

The team collectively awed at that and kept asking a questions about their plans. They didn’t have a lot of answers but Christen got some ideas that she didn’t expect and filed them away for later. Before they got too deep into the hypotheticals, they had to out the door for training.

Christen walked at the back with a few of the girls. Her phone buzzed and she grinned when she got a photo of the twins still asleep from Tobin.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? ideas? questions? rants?
> 
> ellaaa25xoxox


	40. Lightning Strikes UCLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal needs her Mama Press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes. Tell me if they are blatant please.
> 
> End note =   
start at OKAY - would recommend you read. Update on this stories plan

It was the last day of camp and the girls were back to their smiley and happy selves. They were also up at 6am. By the time the team got down for the last breakfast, the Press family were lying on the floor laughing and playing together, breakfast eaten.

“If I come over, am I going to get puked on?”

Christen turned from her spot to see Mal standing there empty handed, looking conflicted. “No. Just cuddles and smiles. Come on.” Mal sat down next to Christen with a sigh. “What’s up kid?”

“I’ve had a shiiiiiii-ocking – shocking – camp.” Mal said. “Sorry.”

Christen chuckled. “Nice save. Better than my wife at the moment."

"Hey!" Tobin exclaimed.

Christen ignored it with a grin. "Why do you think you’ve had a bad camp?”

“Because Vlatko pulled me aside last night and said I’d stay with the team as a 21st player, but not be in the actual squad for CONCACAF.” Mal said quietly.

“What?” Christen stood up quickly before she turned to Tobin. “Babe, I’ll be back.”

Tobin just smiled before turning back to her twins. Christen grabbed Mal by the hand and led her out the door and into a free room. She closed the door behind her. “Tell me everything.”

Mal looked at the worried face in front of her and she broke. “I’m not good enough Chris.”

Christen pulled the girl in for a hug. “Mal you are. You are very good. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

“But I’m not in the final squad. I’m not good enough for that.” Mal pulled back and wiped her eyes.

“What did he say? Did he say why?”

Mal shrugged. “My form hasn’t been great, which I know. I can’t get any consistency and I’m down on confidence. He wants me to be able to play and train with freedom and no pressure. By keeping me with the squad he can help me out, but I don’t have to stress about not starting or playing, I can just train. He said it should be helpful cause I’m so young.”

“Oh Mal, he does see you as good enough. He is trying to make sure you don’t burn out and stress out. You never saw how I was at your age. I was so stressed about every game and every little thing I used to burst into tears. I went to Sweden to find the love for football again and distract myself from Tobin being away. I didn’t have to worry about anything else. I could just play. That’s what he wants for you. You play so much better when you are happy.”

“But now I have to watch from the stands while everyone else fights for Olympic qualification! How does that help me?” Mal sniffed.

“It gives you a goal. To fight back into that group, which you aren’t totally out of.” Christen smiled softly. “Honey, you are 21. The one thing that is on your side that most of us don’t have, is time. When was the last time you enjoyed playing the game Mal?”

Mal frowned. “I love being with the National Team.”

Christen chuckled. “That isn’t what I asked. I love playing in Utah with Laura because I am coached well and play good football. I am happy doing what I love because I am supported. I played in every game at the World Cup. I didn’t enjoy some of it. I felt I wasn’t being given a fair shot and nothing was ever good enough to start. I played the semi, played brilliantly, and got replaced for the final without a word. I love the team and the girls, but the coach had an impact. Playing for Vlatko, I enjoy. I am being given a fair shot and I have to earn everything, but I get a chance.”

Mal sighed. “Jill did kind of just use you as a super sub.”

“I get it, I’m quick and get around tired players. But I also have a lot of other attributes and skills which I already feel Vlatko wants to explore. I enjoy it here. I like my club.”

Mal looked at Christen. “I don’t remember the last time I enjoyed it. With Jill, I knew that I would start when the starters needed a rest and it was a game we should win.”

“And your club?” Christen asked.

“It’s been worse?” Mal questioned before she sighed. “It isn’t the best.”

“Maybe that is something you can focus on? Find the enjoyment again in the little things. Training here with the squad, no pressure, just help from everyone. Back with the Spirit, make it work for you.”

“I haven’t missed my chance?” Mal asked.

Christen shook her head. “No. Not at all. But maybe, just maybe, Vlatko can see that you are 21 and look like you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and kind of dread looking at a football. I’ve seen you when you miss a goal lately. You stew on it. I did the same when I was your age. You just need to find your spot.”

Mal nodded and hugged Christen again. “Thanks Mama.”

Christen chuckled. “Your welcome. You want to get cuddles from someone much cuter than me to feel better?”

Mal nodded into Christens shoulder.

“Okay.”

* * *

Mal came back and sat down next to Tobin and the twins.

“Tobin, Mal wants cuddles.” Christen said before she went and grabbed another coffee.

Tobin sat up and put her arms out with a grin. Mal rolled her eyes and hugged the soldier. “I was hoping for little baby cuddles.” She said but didn’t pull back.

Tobin frowned playfully into the young strikers hair. “I see. Two cuter versions of my wife come along and I’m fourth on the cuddle list.”

Mal chuckled and they pulled back. “Did you expect anything else? You aren’t much of a cuddler anyway.”

Tobin shrugged. “It’s still nice to get them. I just don’t like being surprised by them.” She grinned. “I have something better than cuddles.” She laid back down on her stomach and got Mal to join her. Tobin then put two toys in front of the girls eyes and moved them too the sides they rolled to. In unison it seemed, they frowned, pushed themselves up and rolled over to get the toys.

“OH MY GOD THAT IS ADORABLE!” Mal squealed which garnered the attention of everyone in the room.

They came and stood behind the four. “What?” “What happened?” “Oh they are so cute!” “She is eating her toes!” Different sentences were thrown out and Tobin just chuckled.

“Babe! I thought you were going to wait for me?” Christen complained as she came back.

“Mal needed cheering up.” Tobin said with a grin.

“Totally worked. Can they do it again?” Mal asked excitedly

Christen nodded before putting the girls back on their tummies. “This time without taking their toys Tobin.”

“But it is so cute when they synchronize.” Tobin whined.

The team was terribly confused, and the girls didn’t seem to want to show off. For five minutes 30 adults, because a few of the training staff had joined, were watching two baby girls lie there laughing at Tobin pulling funny faces.

Christen sighed. “Babe?”

Tobin looked up from behind her glasses with a mischievous grin. “Am I allowed?”

“Go for it.”

Tobin fist pumped before grabbing their two favourite toys. She got their attention with funny faces and silly voices before she moved their toys just out of reach to the side.

Avery frowned at her Mum before she lifted herself onto her front arms and pushed herself over with her right hand. She squealed happily once she was on her back with the toy firmly in her grip. The team gasped and laughed. When Emerson followed about ten seconds later but went the other way, they lost their shit.

“When the hell did that happen?” Emily exclaimed.

“Just before New Years’. Avery was very confused when she was suddenly looking at the roof but now she loves rolling. They haven’t figured out how to roll back over yet, but Emerson is close. Avery likes eating her toes and gets distracted from turning back over.” Tobin picked up Emerson with a grin and the baby smiled back.

“What’s next for them?” Sam asked.

“Crawling, which means we are all in danger.” Christen just chuckled and picked up Avery, who was promptly stolen from her grip by Mallory. “Let’s not get to that yet. They are four and a half months old. They have time.”

Rose just started laughing. “Can you imagine when they start walking? No one will be safe from the cuteness!”

Tobin just blanched. “My baby girls aren’t going to be walking for months. Slow down Rose! Let them be little and cute!” Tobin said before looking at Emerson. “Yea? You want to stay little and cute? Well, you will always be cute. You want to stay little?”

Emerson leant forward and sloppily kissed her mother with a squeal. The soldier beamed. “Yea, you want to stay my little girls.”

* * *

Christen was back in LA. They had five days before they had to fly to Houston and she was currently spending that time watching Tobin muck around with the twins on the beach, when her phone rang.

It was Mal.

“Hey kid.”

“Hi. You know how you asked if I enjoyed it at Washington?”

Christen frowned. Mal never got straight to the point. “Yeah?”

“That isn’t an issue anymore.”

“Why?”

“I was traded to Sky Blue.”

Christens eyes went wide. “What?”

Christen heard a sniff. “Yeah. I wanted you to hear it from me. Not online. I didn’t ask for it Chris.”

“I know honey. But look on the Brightside.”

“What?” Mal asked.

“Maybe you will love it there.” Christen said. “And, if you want to, talk to Carli when we get to Houston in a couple of days. She knows it best. But, from what I have seen and heard, you will love it. Young team, lots of talent to work with and lots of happiness. Sounds like what you need right now.”

Christen heard Mal sniff again before she sighed. “Maybe. Right now, it feels like another kick in the guts. Not good enough, trade you for a pick to get a better version. Actually, they got like four picks.”

“Damn. Sky Blue must have really wanted you more than any of the players coming through.” Christen exclaimed.

“You really think so?” Mal sounded small.

“Yeah. Mal, you are 21 with something like 60 senior caps. I remember you when you were 17 and just coming into the team. I set up your first goal in your first cap! You are the youngest US player to score at the Olympics. You scored at the World Cup. You have experience and skills. Sky Blue wanted you. You were at Washington for three seasons. Maybe it is time for a new challenge, whether you choose the team or not.”

“You might be right.” Mal sighed. “Christen?”

“Yeah honey?”

“Thanks.”

Christen smiled. “You are very welcome.”

* * *

Christen was smiling. She had received an email with all the information about the new club that was available. Including where games would be held, where the training grounds were and who they were linked with.

LAFC’s ownership group were the ones who were had created the new franchise. LALFC, who would also be known as the Los Angeles Lightning, would be based out of UCLA and share their training facilities. It gave them access to the one of the best high-performance centres and they had a training base locked in for the next ten years. UCLA women’s football program would work with LALFC in the hopes of bringing it up to the top of the NWSL sooner rather than later.

However, games would be split between multiple arenas. LALFC wanted to have the entire city, and state, behind them and would be using multiple arenas so everyone had the chance to watch. Banc of California Stadium and Dignity Health Sports Ground would each host 4 home matches each. UCLA, Cal State, Stanford, USC and UC Berkeley were all getting one home match as well. 13 total home matches for the new franchise in the first season spread across the state of California. It should allow football fans all up and down the West Coast to watch the team play.

Christen honestly had to read the whole thing three times before it sunk in. She beamed. “Hey Tobin?” She called.

“Yea?”

“Do you reckon we should carpool to work?”

Tobin walked in with hair wet from the shower. “What do you mean?”

Christen handed her the phone so she could read the email. Tobin’s jaw dropped.

“No fucking way!”

“Language.” Christen scolded.

“Sorry, but actually?”

Christen nodded. “Everything seems to be coming up trumps at the moment.”

“We get to work at the same place. This is amazing.” Tobin sat down with a grin. “You know this means we could search for houses around UCLA and not have to look all over the city.”

Christen nodded. “I know we could.”

“That’s a fancy part of town though. Is it in our price range?” Tobin looked concerned.

“I don’t think that matters as much as we think it does.” Christen said. “Honey, we literally spent no money on ourselves while you were in the army. We saved every penny for the day we were together again. We lived on base. The only thing we have spent money on is the babies, making the babies, and plane rides to see each other. We should have enough to buy a house, or the land and get ours built. Your pension is great, and you have a new job next year. I’m still contracted by US Soccer and I have endorsements and deals. Yes, we will have to go and speak to Dad about our banking and get that sorted out to find out exactly what we can afford because he deals with all that for us, but I don’t think we will have an issue. We want this to be our forever home.”

Tobin got a look of concentration on her face. “Living up there would be great, cause UCLA is like 15 minutes from the beach on a good day…” She stood up and grabbed her laptop. “Right. I’m on it.”

Christen grinned. Her wife would be in research mode for a month if she let her be. Christen stood and went their bedroom to close it. “Babe?”

Tobin looked up. “Yeah?”

“The girls asleep?”

“No. Mum took them to a café with dad. Something about grandparent/grandchild bonding. Why?”

Christen grinned. “You think that research can wait?”

“It can but why should…” Tobin looked confused before it dawned on her. “Oh. You mean –“

Christen nodded and walked forward. “we have a free house and no children for a couple hours.”

Tobin closed the laptop and put it on the floor as Christen came across to sit in her lap. “It can totally wait.”

Christen chuckled before she kissed her wife deeply. Tobin laid down and pulled Christen with her, beaming.

* * *

“I am really getting sick of airports Christen.” Tobin was whinging.

Christen just rolled her eyes. “We’ll be at the hotel soon.” They were waiting for their luggage and each had a sleeping baby attached to their chest.

“Why can’t the whole tournament be in Cali? Carson is 20 minutes from home.”

Christen took a deep breath to calm herself. “Tobin?”

“Yes babe?”

“Please shut up.”

“Yes babe.”

* * *

Once they settled into the hotel in Houston, Tobin crashed out. It wasn’t like her to nap during the days, even after she gave birth she tried not to. Christen wasn’t too worried, sure her wife would be up and bouncing around again tomorrow. She just took the girls down to the pool area and sat with them in shallows. It different to the beach and the girls had to make their own waves on the step, but it was fine.

Christen went back up to their room, bathed the girls and herself before she changed for dinner. Tobin still hadn’t moved.

“Weird.” Christen went and gently shook her wife’s shoulder. “Tobin?”

The soldier groaned before opening her eyes. “What time is it?” Her voice was raspy from sleep.

“Just after 6. We were going to go down for dinner. Some of the team should be here.”

Tobin stretched and sat up. “Give me a couple minutes to wake up.”

Christen chuckled and sat down next to her. “You never nap. What’s gotten into you today?”

“I spent most of the night on the computer looking up houses and property up near UCLA. I spent the morning talking to someone in the Army about costs. There is a system that helps us move and buy houses and such. Rent cheaper, better rates, all that jazz. It was enlightening.”

“Oh yeah?”

Tobin nodded. “And gave me 3 hours of reasons why I didn’t become a banker. I gave them Dad’s number since he handles all our money stuff.”

“Did you like the houses?”

Tobin shrugged. “There were some lovely ones. And some very expensive ones. We have to go see. But, we do have time. And, as your dad said, we can always drive to work at UCLA if we find something perfect a bit further away. We want room for kids to play and grow. And good schools. And to be able to live and not spend everything on the house. We can drive further to work if necessary.”

“You are taking Dad’s advice?” Christen asked.  
  


“100%. I lost track of what that guy was saying. Dad is in charge of everything money related from now on.” Tobin joked as she stood and looked at the girls in the crib. They grinned at her. “You know, you could have woken me earlier. I would have been fine.”

“Would you have woken me?” Christen replied.

“No.” Tobin grinned. “You took them to the pool? I can smell the chlorine from the bathroom.”

Christen nodded. “Not as fun as the beach too start with, but once we figured out how to make our own waves, ooft. Splash city.”

Tobin chuckled before she leant and picked up Avery. Emerson complained until Christen came and got her. “Well, I guess Houston has one good thing going for it already. Are you nervous?”

Christen was confused as she grabbed her bag and got ready to leave. “No. Why?”

“Last time you played for the US in Texas…” Tobin trailed off.

It dawned on her. “The concussion.”

“Well, I would say the horrific injury that kept you out of sport for four months, but sure, let’s go with concussion.” Tobin snarked.

Christen rolled her eyes. “I’m not nervous, but I think you are.”

Tobin sighed. “I’m sorry. I just, this place gives me bad vibes.”

“We aren’t even in the same city this time.” Christen went across and kissed her wife on the lips quickly. “I have been back playing for almost a year with no issues. I wear a head gear which makes my hair go hay wire. I take more corners and free kicks than ever because I am that good at them, but it also keeps me out of the way. Even if I still score off headers if they come my way. I’ll be fine.”

Tobin still wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?”

“Babe, I haven’t had any further issues since I came back. Yes, I am due for an MRI after CONCACAF to ensure that everything is fine. But you would be the first to know if something was up.”

Tobin sighed. “I’ll try to stay rational.”

Christen kissed her nose. “Thank you. Ready to go?”

Tobin nodded. “Do I need to feed the girls?”

“They had a bottle and will have some mashed-up food at dinner. I think they will be fine without. They may want a midnight snack though.”

“Okay.”

The couple walked down hand in hand with a baby in their other arm, content. They had things on their minds which were big, but they put them back to just focus on each other and the adorable girls in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have more future plans and Mal needs Christen. I thought it was cute, but let me know what you think.
> 
> OKAY: This stories plan update. I am pretty sure I know how it ends. And when. And I am not sure that it has as much left in it as I originally thought. I think - repeat THINK - that after the 2020 season, Olympics, it will start jumping. Getting snapshots and long periods of time in one chapter type of thing. eg. one chapter could be a whole pregnancy, while the next could be three seasons of football and the one after that the twins are at college. Does that make sense?
> 
> I guess I just want to keep you updated on where it is at. Which is closer to the end that the beginning. This is the 40th chapter and has almost 800 KUDOS! It is so much longer than i expected. But i don't think i can see it going past 50 chapters. If it does, inspiration has struck .
> 
> I love this universe, so I may do one shots from throughout their story. HIgh school, Tobins POV in the army, kids at college and their life etc. If this is something you would want after this story is finished, please let me know. 
> 
> Right:   
I kinda went a bit all over the shop in the Private and Secretive note yesterday. I settled down so this chapter is being posted.   
Not sure if I told you all this but I was recently diagnosed as being very highly stressed and with very high anxiety, as well as moderate depression, (Psychologists exact wording) so I am still getting used to managing it productively and positively. However, I didnt have to go back after my January appointment which is a big plus.
> 
> Still not sure why I had such an anxious day and freaked out on it a bit, but todays been good.. So I'm rolling with it.
> 
> long note again. i feel like this is my diary half the time. but you guys are great so im happy for you to read it.


	41. CONCACAF Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CONCACAF Tournament and a little bit more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. I own nothing but the mistakes.
> 
> P.S. US Soccer shot themselves in the foot. What bloody idiots. ARGH!

CONCACAF

Game 1 – Haiti

Tobin was grinning and enjoying the atmosphere. She and the twins were sitting in an open-air box with Aunty Mal. It was the twins first time out in the open air at a game, they had normally been an enclosed box. They couldn’t get enough of the sights and sounds. Every second something else was getting their attention. However, when the teams started coming out, they were enraptured by the noise. Mal had Emerson on her lap and directed the younger twins’ attention to the screen. She was kicking her legs and grinning. She knew those clothes and those people. But then Mama came out and when she saw her on the screen, she squealed and started wriggling in excitement. Mama was going to play!

* * *

Christen felt good. From the start of the week she had felt like this was her time and Vlatko had told her she would only play 60 minutes today. He had a rotation policy and plan which essentially gave every player match time and a start. However, it meant she had a limited time to make an impact. She didn’t think that her impact would come so early though.

Lynn lost a shoe but still whipped in an incredible cross. Christen could see it was coming right to her and she just needed to get a decent connection to make it work. An inside volley off her left foot made the net bulge. She didn’t celebrate widely, just grinned and hugged Sam. Christen then ran across to hug Lynn and the team converged on them. They laughed on their way back to the halfway line. As she was on her way back, Christen kissed her wrist and pointed up to where her family was before she refocused.

There was a long way to go. It was only the second minute.

(Christen wouldn’t be told until after that the video of Tobin and Mal celebrating with the twins was bouncing around the internet. Mama Press scoring for her wife and three kids was a big hit for the fans. Mal commenting on the USWNT post about being the oldest child did not help the furore.)

* * *

Haiti was hanging in there and despite the US dominating for the first half, they couldn’t find another goal. They forced the keeper into save after save and they knew their time would come. The break helped the US settle and re-assess the situation.

Christen went and played her natural game, which created opportunities that were not put away. However, she was still one of the best players on the pitch and it confused most of the crowd when she was pulled off. She just grinned and gave Vlatko a hi-five, happy with her effort and aware the coach was giving her every chance to shine. It still hurt to come off when she knew she was doing well, and better than others, but she knew that Vlatko would give her a fair run.

Christen was happy when the US scored three goals to end the match, but she knew it could have been more. However, everyone got through healthy and they were all planning on getting to California for the finals, so that was a positive.

* * *

Christen was usually one of the last of the pitch. She generally spent a long-time signing autographs and taking photos with a grin, but today she was looking to get back into the changerooms. The girls were probably waiting for her. She was signing a young girls jersey when she heard her name called from her right.

She turned to see Mal smiling. “What’s up?”

Mal jogged across. “Tobin asked me to say she has taken the girls back to the hotel, so don’t stress and take your time. She knows you love doing this.”

Christen beamed. “I love that woman.”

* * *

Christen came back to the room and found Tobin feeding Avery. “Hi.”

Tobin looked up and beamed. “You played brilliantly!” She said quietly.

“Thanks love.” Christen sat next to her wife on the bed. “Is Emerson asleep?”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah. She lost all interest after you left the field. I fed her in the box while Mal kept talking to Avery about the game. Emerson was asleep by the end of the match. Didn’t even flinch when the cheer went up. Those earmuffs are wonders. This little one is just about to go to sleep. She was very excited and loved it all. But, how are you feeling?”

Christen shrugged. “I’m fine. Could go again tomorrow if I need to. I am ready for bed though. Emotionally, it was hard. I’m exhausted.”

“What was hard? You looked great out there.” Tobin was confused.

“I love Vlatko as a coach. I do.” Christen started. Tobin just put Avery on her shoulder and waited her wife out. “I just hate coming off when I’m playing well. And it is slated that I am not starting next match. I know it is planned beforehand. This time I came off to give Pinoe match time to get back from injury, and next match I’m not starting so I’m not overworked. I get that. But why is it me who comes off? Why not Lynn or Carli today? Why not change the plan?”

Tobin smiled. “Because he knows you will be there in Tokyo. He isn’t sure about them yet.”

Christens eyebrows went up high. “Excuse me?”

Avery burped and Tobin chuckled as she patted her back softly. “You played awesomely the two games of last year that Vlatko was in charge. You destroyed the field at training camp. You absolutely bossed it tonight. He knows what you bring and has been open about what he wants and how you are going. He is so happy with you babe; you can see it in his reactions and his actions. Pinoe is injured and needs time to show what she can do once she is fit. Lynn is new to the squad and he hasn’t seen enough. Carli essentially spent four years playing backup to Alex and needs to show that she can play consistently at 37, because when Alex comes back after having her baby, she could easily slot straight back in and she goes back to the bench. Jess didn’t get a look in today. Mal isn’t in the squad. What does he always say to you?”

“Go out and have fun. Be free.” Christen said quietly.

“And in the three games under Vlatko, you have started, scored and been subbed. But you’ve also been happier and freer, and it shows in your play. Vlatko has always been upfront and kind and supportive. He knows what you bring, and you are showing him it at every opportunity. Right now, there is a limited squad and a lot of games. That game tonight proved that you can score as a starter. Next match, you will show your impact off the bench. Personally, I think Vlatko knows you are in his squad for Tokyo babe. And that he likes you as a starter. But, he needs to fit who goes with you and who needs to show him what they have into these games as well.” Tobin picked Avery off her shoulder and rocked her. “You’re killing it. Regardless of whether you start or not, you will play brilliantly. And I will cheer, and Emerson will probably fall asleep if you aren’t playing while Avery babbles on Mal’s lap the entire time.” Christen chuckled and Tobin shrugged. “But we will be there and as long as you’re happy and having fun, that’s all we care about.”

Christen sniffed and wiped her eyes as Tobin put Avery down. “Honey?”

Tobin turned. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Christen said. “I needed that.”

* * *

Game 2 – Panama

Christen had taken her wife’s words to heart and watched the way Vlatko interacted with the squad. The veterans like Pinoe, who were proven players, but who were also coming back from niggling injuries, were limited in practice to ensure they got the most out where it counted, which was on the field. Pinoe was going to get an hour and Christen would swap for her once again. Lynn was getting her chance to start and so was Jess, while Julie, Sam, Kelley and Alyssa weren’t going to be anywhere near the pitch under any circumstances.

Julie rarely missed a game, so this was forced rest for the midfielder, while Sam had started the last match instead of Lindsay. Those two were battling it out for the final midfielder spot and it was a hard choice for Vlatko. Neither had locked it down and they played so differently from Rose and Julie that they weren’t a like-for-like replacement there either. Alyssa was still the U.S. number 1, but they would be taking two goalkeepers to Tokyo and Ashlyn was the one in the box seat at that moment.

Christen watched the way the squad moved and rotated throughout the games and training sessions, and the plans Vlatko had in place. She smiled to herself that she seemed to be one of the few who was in every single one.

As she rugged up on the bench with the other subs, Christen was more confident in her place in the team. With Julie and Alyssa next to her, she knew she wasn’t on the bench because of her performance, but to ensure her future performances were of high quality as well. Christen knew she was playing well and deserved to be out there. She was a starting 11 player. And come crunch time, she would play. She had faith in her coach, and he brought the best out in her.

* * *

The match against Panama honestly could have been renamed the Lindsay Horan show. A hat trick and a pair of assists did not sum up her exceptional performance. Lynn and Jess also took their opportunity, bagging a goal each.

Christen came on at the 60-minute mark and slotted in seamlessly. They were 4-0 up at that point and knew that they would be getting another three points. However, they had a point to prove and they wanted to put the opposition to the sword.

No one was surprised when Christen got the first goal of the second half. She was bouncing around and looking dangerous, and she had a good connection with Lynn when they played. Lynn’s cross was excellent and Christens header was even better, even with the headgear on. Straight back across goal and the keeper had little chance. She beamed and her arms went up before she was tackled into a hug by Lindsay. The crowd was ecstatic and Christen felt happier than she had coming of the bench in years.

This was what it was about. She knew her work was respected and regarded. She knew she wouldn’t be put to the bench if she proved she belonged on the pitch. But she finally had a coach who believed she could do it.

And it made all the difference in the world.

* * *

Game 3 – Costa Rica

Christen was slated to come off at around the 60th minute, but she knew in her mind that it wasn’t a bad thing. Pinoe needed minutes for fitness and she had to show her stuff. Christen had played brilliantly and was going into the match wanting to dominate and impress.

The Houston crowd roared when the match start and Christen road that wave.

But no one expected what came in the fourth minute.

Christen got the ball and targeted the right side of the box with a diagonal run. Quickly realising the defence was weak back in the middle, she faked the shot on her right foot, cut back and her left footed shot curled into the top left corner. She was swamped by her teammates and beaming.

The match restarted and the US very quickly doubled their lead through Lindsay. Costa Rica were reeling.

Ali played a long ball to Christen on the left wing, and she immediately attacked the box. Her venomous shot crashed into the top right corner and she threw her arms up and grinned. 35 minutes and 3-0 up.

They had plenty of reasons to be smiling.

* * *

At the 65th the US subs were ready to come on. Christen, expecting her number to come up, started jogging towards the sideline. She stopped suddenly when Julie and Carli’s numbers were called instead.

Carli slapped her on the back as she ran past. “Go get that hat-trick.”

Christen looked at Vlatko and he shrugged with a grin.

Christen beamed.

He backed her. He changed the plan.

Christen got back in position with a renewed energy. She had 25 minutes to find a goal.

* * *

It took her 12.

Sam got on a ball from Sonnett and drove towards the bi-line. She cut the ball back across the goal and it was sitting right there in front of her. Christen just put a toe on it and she had her hattrick.

Christen jumped into the arms of the closer player and the team came from everywhere and very quickly. The Costa Rica box was full of the entire American team, including Alyssa who had come from the other end of the pitch. They were offering congratulations but Christen barely heard them. She was just happy she had been given the chance to show what she could do, and she had done exactly that.

They got towards half way and Christen pointed to her family in the crowd and blew them a kiss.

That was for them. One for each of her girls.

* * *

Christen was bouncing and had a massive grin on her face after the match. She was talking with teammates while walking back to the changerooms and didn’t notice some special guests waiting for her.

She only looked up when she heard a squeal. Christen beamed when she saw Avery and Emerson there in Kelley and Emily’s arms. “There’s my girls!” Christen jogged across and the two girls grinned.

She pulled them into her own arms and they snuggled in tight. She looked at Sonnett with a smile. “Where is my wife?”

Sonnett grinned. “We may have left her to pack up the stuff with Mal and stole the babies.”

Christen just rolled her eyes and groaned. Kelley shrugged. “She was fine with it.”

“Did she say that?” Christen asked incredulously.

“Well, no. But she did make us the godmothers. She knew this could happen!” Kelley exclaimed.

* * *

Tobin flew out of Houston with the girls a few hours before the team did. She was going to be staying at home with the twins, rather than in the team hotel with Christen. They wanted to get the girls back into a routine and let Christen focus purely on football. And their grandparents had missed them and demanded the girls came home for cuddles.

Christen knew that there would be plenty of times when she would be playing football without her wife and kids next to her. Until next year and she was playing in LA, this would be the norm. But she had the whole team behind her, and Tobin and the twins would be in the stands for the games.

Hell, they would probably come for daily visits. Tobin would be inundated with requests from the whole team for baby photos if she didn’t.

* * *

Semi-final – Mexico

This was the match that was set to decide who went to the Olympics. The team was treating it like a final, but Vlatko was also keeping track of who had played the most minutes and who was due for rest. Some players, such as Julie and Becky, had been held out for entire matches early on to ensure they had enough in the tank to play this match. The teams front line had the deepest pool to choose from and the greatest variety, which meant every line-up was deadly in a unique way.

However, this was the match that mattered most. And no one was surprised when the front line consisted of Pinoe, Carli and Christen.

Mexico wasn’t ready and the US started hard and fast. Christen was getting in behind on the wing and they did not want to give her any space to move. Christen was being watched so closely but they didn’t give Pinoe the same respect. Christen was the distraction and the US reaped the rewards.

Pinoe set both Rose and Sam up within 15 minutes of the match starting. Mexico tightened up on the whole after that, but it allowed Christen more freedom. She dominated her one-on-one matchup and even though she didn’t get a goal, she went into half time well aware one was coming her way.

Sam got one first, which devastated the Mexicans. 3-0 was a lot harder to come back from than 2-0.

Christen put the final dagger in with a deft chip over the top of the keeper. Her sixth goal of the tournament sealed the Olympic dream for 2020.

She was subbed out to raucous applause from her home crowd in the last minute. She was beaming and felt so happy. Lynn gave her a big hug and went on for her to finish the match. Vlatko beamed and gave her a hi-five.

Christen beamed as she sat down. They were going to the Olympics.

* * *

Christen was searching the crowd for her family. Her parents, sisters, wife and kids would all be there but she had no idea where they had been seated. She rolled her eyes when she finally found them behind the US bench. Her wife was childless but beaming, as Channing and Tyler each had a twin in their lap. She pulled herself up and onto the hand rail.

Tobin kissed her quickly. “You played brilliantly.”

“Thank you, babe.” Christen chuckled. “The last time I pulled myself up like this, you were pregnant.”

Tobin grinned. “Your sisters claimed aunty rights.”

“Well, I’m claiming Mama rights.” She looked at her sisters and daughters. “Can I have my babies please?”

Tyler rolled her eyes but gestured for Christen to drop to the floor so she could hand Avery over. Christen did, and she had a very happy baby in her arms quickly. Channing smiled sheepishly. “Emerson is asleep.”

Christen chuckled. “She fell asleep when I went off, didn’t she?”

They nodded. “We have no idea how she knows. But she is out for the count.”

Christen just smiled. “I’ll be back in a bit. Avery will just have to give me double cuddles.” Avery squealed and clapped her hands, which made them all laugh.

Christen walked around the stadium with Avery in her arms and the team by her side. It was the new norm. As she was walking back to her family, she was stopped for an interview. Avery was wriggling and talking to her and she really didn’t want to do the interview, but she knew she had too. Just as she was about to start, Avery squealed and wriggled. Christen turned to see Vlatko standing there with his arms out.

“You want a hold?” Vlatko nodded and grinned. Christen chuckled. “This is Avery. She will not sleep in your arms like Emerson did.”

“That’s fine. We can have a chat about how awesome her Mama is.”

Christen handed her daughter over with a grin, unaware or uncaring that the whole exchange was caught on camera. She would get to the interview in a minute, but right now her coach and her daughter talking, babbling and being silly was her priority.

Her family was always her priority/.

* * *

Game 5 – Canada

Christen didn’t score in the final. She didn’t get an assist either. But that didn’t matter.

The team won the final 3-0 over Canada. And it capped off a tournament which showed off the dominance of the US team. Without Alex Morgan or a fully fit Megan Rapinoe, they came through and demolished their competition.

And they did it on the back of a player who had never been a consistent starter. A player who rarely played in her preferred position. But she never whined or complained or publicly stated that she deserved more. She was a team player who did whatever was needed.

Christen came out of the tournament with Olympic qualification, 6 goals and an MVP award. She was full of confidence and happiness. Everyone could see it.

The cheers and positive commentary was nice, but Christen just wanted to be able to play. For there to not be a negative perception around her or a false one. In her career she was known as the quiet one, the private one, THAT one married to THAT soldier. She had been known as the substitute, the one who missed the penalty, and the inconsistent striker whose pace made her a better winger. She had been known as the one who got kicked in the head and lost four months of football.

She wanted to be known as Christen. The player she was. The person she was. The mother and wife she was. Not what everyone wanted her to be. And Christen felt that, as she was handing over her MVP trophy to her wife in the stands, that she was finally known and seen as Christen. By her coach, the media, the fans. Her team knew who she was, and her family did too. Her family made her who she was.

But now. Now everyone knew.

And that made her smile.

* * *

The Christening was the day after the final. There would be a party at the Press household after the Christening and everyone was expected to be there. Zach was flying in, Moe, Alex, Servando, Bati and Allie were coming down too. A-Rod was bringing Luke and Ryan and apparently, they were very excited to see their Aunt Tobin. Tobin wasn’t sure when she had become an aunt, but the grin on her face told everyone that she didn’t mind. Even a few of Tobin’s army buddies were trying to come across, and the squad was ecstatic. The team remembered the party that was thrown for their anniversary in Chicago and knew they were good people.

The service and Christening was about an hour long, and Avery and Emerson were very happy to sit still and just relax in their Mama and Mum’s arms. They didn’t complain even when they were lifted and turned around every which way. The group did giggle when Emerson tried to splash with the water that came near her hands.

The Press house was filled to the rafters and everyone was celebrating the twins. The only ones missing were Kelley, Channing, Tyler and Emily, and Christen was nervous.

“They are the godmothers. They need to be here.” Christen whined to her wife in the backyard. Emerson and Avery were chilling with Roux on the mat while Cassius, Luke and Ryan ran rings around them. Sydney and A-Rod had it under control though.

Tobin just chuckled and kissed her on the temple. Before she could say anything, she saw the four missing women and the party went quiet. Her eyes went wide before she sighed in resignation. “They are behind you.”

Christen went to turn but Tobin stopped her.

“We shouldn’t have said they could wear matching costumes.” Tobin explained.

Christen blanched and turned. She suddenly just burst out laughing which caused everyone to relax.

“You four actually got matching Angel costumes?”

Emily scoffed. “No. Don't be ridiculous.”

Kelley continued. “We got matching fairy costumes. We are the fairy godmothers!”

Christen looked at her sisters who both just laughed. “Hey, we grew up with you two being adorably in love and annoying. It embarrased us as teenagers. We can do what we want to embarrass you now.”

Christen and Tobin just sighed as the group laughed and cheered the four godmothers antics.

They had been defeated.

Tobin wrapped her arms around Christens body tight and pulled her close. She grinned before she whispered in her ear. “Babe?”

Christen hummed. “Yeah?”

“Ali and Ash or Zach and Julie for the next one?”

Christen turned and kissed her wife on the nose. “Honestly?” Tobin nodded. “With our luck, we are going to have a set of triplets and need to find two more.”

“We both know that would be Mal and probably her boyfriend, Dansby, if we are doing couples. Though, A-Rod could be an option.” Tobin chuckled. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Zach and Julie if it’s a boy. Ash and Ali if it’s a girl.” Christen said quietly. “We get a pair, they get one each. Gender be damned.”

Tobin smiled. “That’s exactly what I thought.”

Christen kissed her wife softly before tucking her head into Tobin’s shoulder. “I can’t believe they are five months old.”

“I can’t believe they are almost crawling. They got that flip back onto their tummies down quicker than I expected.” Tobin said. “I’m glad we are home for a few weeks now.”

“Me too.” Christen said with a small smile. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is a nightmare but who cares? CAUSE I GOT A PUPPY!   
I am exhausted and this dog does not sleep but he is adorable. He is taking up a lot of time that isnt being sucked up by uni work so chapters may be a bit slower than I expected. Sorry about that. I will do my best to get them out on time. I want to do them justice. This one was 4K words!
> 
> Let me know if there are mistakes. and of course, let me know your thoughts, comments, rants or questions!


	42. Blast From The Past And A Look To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time from She Believes to the end of May, and the events that and conversations that transpire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Let me know if you see any mistakes, it isnt properly edited. 
> 
> I got some inspiration and some time. This one is long, but it has a lot in it. Let me know what you think!

_Orlando_

“And we are back in Florida.” Tobin huffed as she got into the back of the cab. "I loved it when we lived here, but does every camp have to start here? There are so many great places to play in this country."

Christen rolled her eyes from the front seat. “You didn’t have to come.”

“And miss you kick arse? No way in hell!” She was sitting in the middle of the twins who were thankfully asleep after the long plane ride.

Christen chuckled and gave the driver the address of the team hotel. “You know what I am most excited for?”

Tobin cocked her head back to the side. “Mal being back in the squad?”

“Well obviously. But the really stupid little thing that annoyed me for CONCACAF.”

Tobin shrugged. “No idea.”

Christen turned and grinned. “I get to be number 23 again.”

Tobin laughed. “Fair enough. It can be supersitcious but it makes sense. But you are going to need another number for the Olympic squad though babe.”

Christen groaned. “I know. But I love 23.”

“Take my number.” Christen looked quizzically at her wife who grinned cheekily. “You always looked hot wearing my high school jersey.”

“17?”

Tobin nodded. “It is no 23, but it’ll do the job if you want it too. You can carry me with you on the field for the Olympic Games.”

Christen smiled. “I like that idea.”

* * *

Tobin was chuckling as she sat in the box with the twins. Zach was pacing up and down waiting for the game to start. “Dude, chill!”

“It’s my wife’s 100th match. I am allowed to pace.” Zach countered.

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Julie will be fine. Just sit and hold one of your nieces.”

Zach huffed but did as he was asked and sat down. Tobin handed Avery across to him with a grin. “You haven’t even noticed, and I am terribly disappointed.”

Zach frowned. “What now?”

Tobin just spun Emerson in her lap and showed Zach the name and number on her jersey. “I figured Aunt Julie needed a few more cheerleaders.”

Zach’s jaw dropped and he looked at Avery’s back before he beamed. Both twins were wearing the new US jersey’s, Avery in the white and Emerson in the blue, but they had ‘AUNT JULIE’ and no. ‘8’ on their backs instead of ‘MAMA’ and no. ‘23’.

Zach leant across and gave Tobin a kiss on the temple. “Thanks sis.”

She shrugged. “You’re welcome bro.”

* * *

“Mal. Chill.” Christen said from her place behind her in the line-up.

Mallory was stunned. “Don’t say chill. It’s weird. You sound like Tobin.”

“Fine. Relax. You wouldn’t have gotten the start if you didn’t deserve it. Don’t let the Brits sense your fear.” Mallory just rolled her eyes but Christen couldn’t see it.

“I’m fine. I’m happy. Really. I'm ready for this.” Mallory turned and smiled at her. “Let’s go kick arse.”

* * *

The first half was dominated by the United States, but they could not figure out a way to get the ball on target. They were threatening and the English were floundering. The front three of Carli, Mal and Christen had them in knots.

The English shot themselves in the foot in the second half. Christen was threatening but had yet to put the US in front, partly due to severe bad luck. They didn't need to give her any extra ammunition. However, the English were up for a corner and the delivery was poor, and it fell to Mal at the top of the box.

The young striker was off, and she wouldn’t be stopped, until she suddenly wasn’t. Pulled to the ground by her ponytail, the ref blew for a free kick a bit too late for Christens liking.

Mama Press blew her stack. She was in the refs face and asking for a yellow card. Mal was stunned but still told the English player exactly what she thought of her tactics. Before she could get to far into her rant, Julie pulled her back by the jersey and sent her upfield. “Hey!”

“You’ll thank me later. I’ve got to deal with your Mama.” Julie sent her off and found Christen being calmed by Becky.

“That isn’t on Becky!”

“We know. But it’s done now. Go up front and play. Get back at them by beating them, not getting yourself sent off!” Becky reasoned.

Christen just glared as she got into her position. With a face of thunder, she settled in the middle of the centre backs.

The ball came to her feet quickly after the restart and she knew exactly what she needed to do with it. The space around her was big enough, she turned and fired the ball off with her right foot. It curled beautifully into the top corner and she smirked as she turned and threw her hands up.

The team swamped her, and she couldn’t stop chuckling. When Mal made her way to her, she picked her up and swung her around. Mal just grinned.

“Can you not wait until I get my hair pulled to do that again?”

Christen frowned. “If someone pulls your hair again, I’ll do more than just score on them.”

* * *

Carli scored quickly after the restart and then Christen was being subbed for Pinoe. The captain just chuckled as she swapped with the striker.

“Mama Press came out to play. You like beating England down, don’t you?” Emily asked with a grin as Christen sat next to her.

Christen just grinned. “Mal is my eldest. We all know that. The fact it’s England has nothing to do with it.”

“But?”

“You always have to beat the Brits.” Christen joked.

* * *

_New Jersey_

Christens cross was epic and Julie’s finish was even better. The Spanish had been attacking them all day and giving them no room and the free kick was just what they needed. The US had been the better team and they took the opportunity afforded to them.

Christen felt vindicated by her assist. It came from a set piece and after the team had struggled to get anything on target. She felt like she had changed the game and proven her worth as a starter even more.

She knew that you rotated for a reason and right now it was showing Vlatko how much better the team was when she was on the pitch. She brought something different.

* * *

The team was having a dinner that night at restaurant in Jersey, and they were getting dressed up ready to go. Tobin was staying at the hotel with the kids giving Christen time to go out with the girls.

“I know I am welcome to join you. But this is a team thing, no other hanger-ons.”

“You are an honourary member and you know it.” Christen joked.

“The twins are the only reason I got membership.” Tobin countered with a grin. “I’ll be fine. I have people I can hang out with if I want too.”

Christen was confused. “Who?”

“Vlatko. We talk tactics. It's amazing. We are BFFs.” Tobin deadpanned before she broke and laughed. “I am going to have an early night. I’ll be fine.”

Christen just hugged her wife and sighed. “Call me if you need me?”

“I Promise.”

* * *

The team was loud in the restaurant but there was no alcohol. It was purely an excitable group who were really happy together.

Christen stood with Julie to go to the bathroom when she suddenly froze when she looked at the bar. There were two women, older than her, enjoying a drink together with a guy about her age.

“Christen?” Julie asked, concerned.

Christen frowned. “It’s nothing. They just look familiar. But it can’t be.”

Julie led her into the bathroom before she said anything, aware Ali, Ash, Emily, Kelley and Mal were following quickly. She didn’t want an audience but they had heard Christen talk and had jumped up.

“What is it Christen?” Julie asked. “You’ve gone pale.”

Christen shook her head. “I’m imagining things. It can’t be anything.”

Ali, ever the calm one, put her hand around Christen. “It has to be something. It has you freaked.”

Before Christen could answer, the door opened and one of the women walked in. She looked determined but nervous. She opened her mouth to say something when Ash gasped.

“Holy fucking shit.”

The woman jerked back, stunned, before she smiled tightly. “Hi.”

Mal, spooked but not knowing what was happening, spoke next. “I don’t mean to be rude, but can we help you?”

“Yes actually. I’m looking for Tobin.”

The girls straightened. “She isn’t here.” Emily said shortly. She was in protective mode.

The woman nodded. “I’m aware. I was hoping you could take me to her. And my two siblings outside.”

“Why?” Julie asked.

“Because she is their sister.” Christen said quietly. The group all turned to her except for Ash, who had seen the resemblance initially.

The woman smiled sadly and put her hand out. “My name is Katie. How did you know?”

Christen didn’t shake it. “My wife is a very good drawer. You look older than what she drew. Unsurprising as she hasn’t seen you in 25 years.”

Katie sighed. “Is there anyway we can take this conversation out of the bathroom?”

“Yea.” Mal opened the door and led the group out. Before Ali and Ash could leave as well, Christen stopped them.

“Take Emily and Kelley when go back to the hotel and stay with my kids.”

“Are you okay?” Ali asked softly.

“No.”

* * *

They ended up in a meeting room in the team hotel, sitting in silence. Julie was there with Christen, refusing to leave her alone, and the three people from the restaurant. Katie, Perry and Jeff were just as tense as Christen was.

Tobin was led into the room by Mallory, utterly confused. “Babe, what is happening? No one told me anything except that you freaked. Why didn't you call me?” She went and crouched in front of her wife and felt her tenseness.

“Tobin?” Perry choked out.

The soldier turned to three people she had seen but not acknowledged. “Yes?”

“Is it really you?” She said softly. Perry stood and came across the room slowly, with Katie and Jeff not far behind. “I can’t believe it.”

Tobin frowned and really looked at the woman in front of her. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she stood. “I know you…”

“We finally found you.” She said with tears in her eyes.

“What?” Tobin asked.

“It’s Perry. Your-“

“Sister.” Tobin gasped.

Perry beamed. “We finally found you.”

Tobin was enveloped in a hug by the three siblings but quickly wriggled out of it. “Sorry. I don’t do touching.”

Katie just nodded. “It’s fine. We get it.” Her voice was sad, like she knew something.

The three went and sat back in their seats while Tobin sat next to her wife and Julie, utterly stunned. The midfielder looked uncomfortable, but the grip Christen had on her showed she wasn’t going anywhere. This may be hard for Tobin, but Christen was in a whirlwind as well.

“How did you find me?” Tobin asked after some awkward silence.

Katie looked at her younger sister. “What do you remember about us?”

“Not much.” Tobin sighed.

Katie nodded. “Do you remember what happened to our parents?”

“They went away and we all split up. I never looked into it.” Tobin said quietly. “What happened to you when that happened?”

“We were all split up. I turned 16 and was in a halfway house, while Perry was in a foster home nearby. Jeff was taken in by Pastor Joe and his wife. We were all within 20 minutes of each other. But you, you went down near Philadelphia.”

“I wasn’t there for long.” Tobin said.

“I know.” Katie sighed. “When I turned 18, I managed to get custody of Katie. Pastor Joe took us in, and we were with Jeff. We looked for you, but we couldn’t find you anywhere. Pastor Joe went to the police, social services, but they couldn’t help us. We didn’t know the family had moved states and taken you with them. We only had access to the Jersey records. We had no idea where you had gone.”

“You were together the whole time?” Tobin sounded heartbroken.

Perry nodded and spoke next. “We looked Tobin. Every avenue we could, we took it. But you were gone. But we kept looking, we never gave up." She paused and looked at Tobin, pained. "Until 2015 and all of a sudden, you were there again.”

Tobin blanched. “You saw?”

Jeff nodded. The girls seemed to choked up to talk. “Your last name was different, you were older, and you were beat up, but we knew. We knew. And then the news gave a quick overview of your life. Maiden name, Tobin Heath.”

Perry sniffed. “We knew we couldn’t barge into your life after that, but we tried to keep an eye on you. You weren’t ready for us to be there.”

“Why now?” Christen asked, spooking the group. “Why pop up now?”

“We didn’t know when we would get another chance.” Katie said. “We thought after you retired from the Army, maybe. But then Christen got hurt and we didn’t want to put any more on you. It wouldn’t be fair to you. You had been through enough.”

Tobin nodded and sat back. “That makes sense, I guess. I didn’t start seriously thinking about looking for you all until late last year. I wasn’t ready.”

They sat in silence for a minute before Julie’s phone rang. They all jumped. “Sorry.” She quickly stood and answered the phone.

“Yeah?”

“What do you mean?”

“Shit. Okay.”

She hung up and turned back to the group. “That was Kelley.”

Christen frowned. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, but it looks like Emerson is hungry. And there is no milk in the fridge.”

Tobin sighed and looked at her long-lost siblings. “I have to go.”

“We can wait.” Jeff said quickly. “Take your time. We will wait as long as we need to.”

Tobin nodded and stood with Christen by her side. “I’ll be back soon.”

Julie was left standing in the room with the three siblings. She sighed before she straightened and steeled herself.

“Please tell me you aren’t fucking with Tobin?” She asked bluntly. “Because if you are-“

“We aren’t.” Perry interrupted.

“I will kick your ass. She doesn’t deserve to be played with. Be here for her, help her, support her, but do not fuck with her. Don’t make her life harder than it already has been.”

“Do you know how hard her life has been?” Jeff asked.

Julie paused. “Do you?”

He nodded. “We owe the Press’s a debt of gratitude. They pulled her out of almost a decade of hell in the foster system. We all know what happened in Syria, I don’t know what else happened in the army, but Tobin has been through enough. We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t serious about being in her life. We came from different sides of the country to be here, just in case we got the chance to see her. It was sheer dumb luck we were in the same restaurant as you.”

“You didn’t plan that?”

Perry sighed. “We had hoped to catch sight of her at the game, maybe run into her. We didn’t expect what happened tonight.”

Julie sat down heavily. “This is crazy.”

* * *

Tobin and Christen were sitting with the twins in their arms, talking quietly. They knew their friends were in the other room discussing it as well.

“How are you going Chris?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Tobin sighed. “What do we do? I don’t want to leave the girls here now they are awake. But I want to talk to them. Find out about them.”

“We could take the girls with us? Give us something to hold and focus on.” Christen suggested.

Tobin frowned. “We just met them again.” She sounded concerned.

“The girls will be with us. I need them with us if we go back.” Christen said quietly.

* * *

Tobin and Christen walked in with the twins chattering away in their arms. The babbles were making them giggle as the twins seemed to be having their own conversation. They were talking and it was so cute.

“Oh my god.”

Tobin looked across to see her siblings with tears in their eyes. Perry was the one who seemed to have spoken. “They are adorable.”

“We like to think so.” Christen said quietly.

“They have cousins you know.” Katie said quietly.

“Really?” Tobin questioned as she sat down with Emerson.

Perry nodded. “Katie has twin boys and a baby girl. I have two boys. Jeff is still a bachelor.”

“Hey!”

Tobin chuckled. “How old are they?”

Katie smiled. “Cole and Evan are three. Maddie is nine months old.”

Perry had a watery smile on her face. “And my eldest, Tobin, is four. We call him TJ. Ben is two.”

Tobin was stunned. “Tobin?”

Perry nodded with wet eyes. “I was 8 months pregnant when you were captured. When we first found you. TJ was born just after you got home, and we saw that photo of you at the World Cup with Christen. It seemed to fit. He asked about his name and we told him he was named after his super soldier Aunt Tobin and one day, he would meet you. We told him stories about you that we found from the army, things you had done, awards you won. You were in the news alot. He insisted to be called TJ, Tobin Junior, because he wanted to be just like you. He dresses like a soldier every Halloween since.”

Tobin was choked up and the whole room felt the emotion. She sniffed. “I guess I have to meet him.”

The siblings smiled at each other and Tobin felt slightly settled. She knew they cared for her. She shook herself and looked at the twins.

“These two just turned six months old.” Tobin said proudly. “They are starting to threaten crawling.”

Perry chuckled. “Mine seemed to jump straight to running.”

“Where are they?”

“Home. We flew here yesterday and fly home tomorrow.” Perry explained.

Tobin frowned. “I assumed you lived in Jersey.”

Perry shook her head. “No. I live in Jacksonville, Katie is in Chicago and Jeff is in Portland.”

“We flew here for a slim chance of meeting you.” Katie said with a grin. “Worth every penny.”

* * *

Tobin and Christen didn’t sleep very much but the next day was a travel day for the team, so it was a bit easier on Christen. They spent most of the night talking about what had happened with the Heath’s and how they were feeling. Tobin had given her number to the three and they had agreed to take it slowly. It would be a change, mostly for the Press family, but they wanted to make it work. Yes, 25 years had passed but they were family.

The team decided not to bring it up, at least not when they were playing in a tournament. They would give them time to process it, but considering there were no tears or tantrums, they assumed it went well.

Julie refused to say what she had heard, and the team was good enough not to press her. They did get the names of Tobin’s siblings and were googling like mad, but they hadn’t found anything bad.

* * *

_Frisco_

“The last time you played in this stadium, you were seriously injured. Is there any bad memories or fears about coming back here?”

Christen was not impressed with the question from the reporter, but she smiled genially. “I have no memory of what happened. My only worry is ensuring my wife I am fine and preparing for the last match of this tournament.”

“And what about US Soccer’s recent release from the court case? What are your thoughts?”

Christen just looked at him in the eye. “We are in this as a team. We stand by our case and our submission. We are disappointed and saddened but now everyone knows exactly what we are fighting against.”

She left after that question and rolled her eyes as soon as she was out of sight. “I am over this already.”

* * *

Their shirts were inside out. They weren’t acknowledging the federation. They didn’t have to say anything, not yet. Pinoe was talking after the match and she was raring to go.

Japan were overpowered by the US and Pinoe’s freekick early in the match destroyed their confidence. It was unstoppable and the team showed their passion and their anger in the celebration.

They played as though the world was against them. And in a way, it was. But they also had support and they could feel it in the crowds aura. They were flying.

Christen had a lot of emotions, both good and bad and she let them go. She pressed and pushed and worked for every little thing. She exhausted the defence and the goalkeeper had no option but to go long. She utterly shanked it and it Pinoe picked out of midair. She slipped it to Christen and she sweetly chipped the keeper. She punished them.

Her celebration was for the goal, the lawsuit and that arsehole of a reporter who asked her about her injury. It was her way of telling them to fuck off.

But it was also her way of proving them wrong. And that was even sweeter.

* * *

Christen subbed out around 70 minutes in and she jogged of with a grin. Vlatko beamed at her and she just felt content.

* * *

_March - Los Angeles_

“Honey?” Tobin called.

Christen came out of the bathroom and found Tobin frowning at the computer. “What is it babe?”

Tobin looked up. “Where are Mum and Dad?”

“Out getting groceries while they can. Why?”

“They want to shut down the state.” Tobin said quietly.

Christen sighed. “I’m not surprised.”

“This is bad.” Tobin said quietly. “There have been talks of the Army being called in to set up hospitals and stuff.”

“You aren’t an officer anymore.” Christen warned.

Tobin put her hands up placatingly. “I know. I don’t start until the new school year. I’m just saying what I have read. This virus is deadly. Neither of us can afford to be exposed and be away from the twins for two weeks. But we need to stay away from Mum and Dad too.”

Christen nodded. “Isolate in isolation?”

“Basically.”

Christen sighed. “No point complaining about it. We always do what we have to do.”

Tobin shrugged. “We have plenty of time to look for that land now.”

“You finished the plans?”

“Well, an architect will have to approve them and then we have to find where to build it and get more approval from council, but yes. I finished the plans.”

Christen beamed. “Awesome.”

* * *

“Thankfully it is just a postponement, but the Olympics are done.” Christen said softly.

Tobin sighed. “I am glad they saw sense. It also gives you all more rest. I see a gold medal coming.” Tobin joked, but it was slightly flat. “I’m disappointed for you. At least it isn’t a cancellation.”

Christen smiled slightly. “It changes things though. The squad will be different again.”

“In what way?” Tobin asked.

Christen sighed. “The Olympics are in 15 months. Vlatko has time to pick his own people, put in his own system and play his own way. Tell me honestly, how many of the older girls do you think will retire because of this postponement?”

Tobin frowned. “I can’t see any of them retiring. Playing with walkers, yes. Retiring, no way in hell. They will go down swinging.”

Christen chuckled. “This will change the squad greatly. Alex will be back for one.”

“You aren’t worried about your position, are you?” She asked her wife softly. “You have been the best player for the squad under Vlatko.”

Christen shook her head. “No. I’m not worried. But if I was picking my 18-player squad for the Olympics now, realistically, some of them won’t be there.”

Tobin looked thoughtfully at her wife. “Who do you think will miss out?”

Christen paused before she spoke. She picked her words carefully, even though no one was around. “Carli won’t retire, and she will put her best forward, but if Alex is in the squad, she is the striker we would go with. That means she would go back to the bench. Can you see that being good for team chemistry? After what she said about the World Cup cycle?”

“No.” Tobin conceded. “I can’t.”

Christen just sat there and shrugged. “I get that she still has skills and feels she is up there. If she didn’t think that, she would never get close. But Alex is the best striker in the USA. If she is fit, she starts. Carli isn’t quick enough to play midfield anymore and there is no way Lindsay, Sam, Rose or Julie are getting benched for her ego. In the World Cup last year, I was first off the bench, and I was always ahead of Carli. If there are 18 players in a squad, I wouldn’t put Carli there at age 39. We have younger players who need that big match experience. If we want to stay as a powerhouse, we need to move on from some of the players and give confidence to the youth.”

Tobin’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. You really thought this through. But Carli isn’t the only one who will be closer to 40 than 30.”

“I know. Ali, Ash, Pinoe and Becky are too. But I don’t know if Vlatko will want to move on from them to the younger players.” Christen sighed. “I am sure they are thinking about it and they all want to play. But it is a long way away.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about it. You are still young and firing.” Tobin tried to lighten the mood.

Christen just rolled her eyes with a grin. She sat back against the couch. “Not that young.”

“31 is plenty young. You have years ahead of you. At least one more World Cup.” Tobin argued.

“And when we have more kids?” Christen questioned. “I don’t want to spend my life jetting around the world while you will be here with them.”

Tobin looked quizzically at her wife. “What’s going through your head?”

“I think that once the next World Cup Cycle is done, I’ll retire from international football.” Christen said softly.

“I didn’t expect that.” Tobin said. “But it is still years away. Why are you thinking about it already?”

“It is.” Christen said. “But I want to have kids. I want to carry them, be here with them and with you. Raise them and love them. More than I want anything else in the world.”

“You want to carry?” Tobin asked hopefully.

Christen chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. I really do.”

Tobin beamed and jumped up from the couch, pulling Christen with her. She spun her wife in circles with a massive grin, laughing. Christen was chuckling along at her wife’s excitement, glad that the girls were upstairs sleeping.

Eventually Tobin set her wife on her feet. Christen kissed her softly. “You seem a bit happy about that.”

Tobin nodded. “I really hoped you would want to. I loved being pregnant, and I think you will too. You feel everything, the movements, the flutters. It’s amazing.”

Christen grinned. “It sounds good. But it’ll also be fun to get you to run around after me like I had to for you.”

Tobin blushed. “I was an emotional nightmare.”

Christen nodded. “Understatement.”

Tobin chuckled. “I’m going to be a nightmare before you are, aren’t I?” Tobin grinned and Christen slightly smacked her shoulder.

“Ha ha.” Christen deadpanned before she sobered. “But in all seriousness, yeah. I think you need to be the next one to carry. With the postponement, it makes sense.”

“You get all the ones afterwards.” Tobin stated jokingly.

Christen smiled. “That sounds good.”

Tobin grinned, slightly surprised before she leant across and grabbed Christens phone. She unlocked it swiftly and opened the calendar. “I guess we should try start at the end of March or early April next year.”

“How did you get to that conclusion?”

Tobin smiled. “Olympics will be, hopefully, around the same time as they planned for this year. Getting pregnant then will allow me to run the program with the EOO soldiers, still be allowed to fly internationally to Japan because it will be the second trimester and hopefully have enough energy to chase around the two kids we already have while we are there. Then we can come home to LA and I should pop around New Year’s.”

Christen narrowed her eyes at Tobin. “You already looked this up, didn’t you? You knew you’d have to be the one to carry if the Olympics got delayed.”

Tobin nodded. “As soon as we got home from Frisco. I spoke to Katie and Perry too. They thought it made sense.”

“Your sisters know about this?” Christen asked, surprised. “I didn’t know you were there with them. At least, not yet.”

“Yeah. I spoke to Channing and Tyler too.” She exhaled shakily. “I’m trying to open up to them and build this relationship. I almost have to ignore the fact they grew up together and our childhoods. We talk about the present and the future and the kids. It hurts knowing they had each other, but I know if I had been with them, I wouldn’t have you.”

Christen leant across and kissed her wife on the cheek very briefly. “We would have gotten their eventually. Maybe we would have had a different path to get to this, but we would have gotten here.”

Tobin nodded. “I think so too.”

* * *

_April – Los Angeles_

Tobin was not one for being idle and this lockdown was really starting to wear on her. It was only getting worse and all she, or anyone else could do, was wait.

Her saving grace was Christen and the twins and their morning exercise routine in the living room. Stacey and Cody were locked away in the apartment above the garage for isolation and the family had the run of the house.

Their first step was baby yoga. This was essentially Christen and Tobin making funny faces while moving their bodies around safely. It got them moving and laughing. It was pure joy and Tobin loved it.

Secondly was the baby race. Both girls were crawling at almost seven months and they were hoping to get them moving safely. They would put toys around for them to crawl to and win or lose, everyone got a cuddle, kiss and a quick clean with a baby wipe.

The final part was split in two. The girls went outside for some fresh air and a play with Tobin while Christen did her big workout. Then they swapped and Christen got them some food while Tobin gave the new punching bag a workout. It was helping her, and she did whatever she could to ensure she was happy in that house.

It wasn’t easy, but it was what was best.

* * *

Tobin was fidgeting and she was frustrated. Christen hadn’t been able to help her settle when she suddenly had a brain wave. “Have you spoken to Emily lately?”

Tobin shook her head. “Not in a few days. Why?”

“Maybe she has an idea about something engineering based you could sink your teeth into? Her college course was always online. She’d be coming up to a tough part of the year.”

Tobin sprung up like she had been shocked. “You’re a genius.” She bolted out and Christen just smiled down at her daughters. One on her chest and one next to her.

“Your Mum is not very good at sitting still. We need to find her things to do!”

* * *

“Christen, I would like you to meet Sofia Isabella Carrasco.” Alex introduced proudly.

“Alex, she is adorable!” Christen cooed. “How are you feeling? Happy to be home?”

Alex nodded with a happy grin on the Facetime call, her new baby girl asleep in her arms. “I don’t recommend giving birth in the middle of a pandemic, but we are so happy. They sent us home a lot earlier than you and Tobin. We were out of there 24 hours after she was born.”

Christen nodded and shrugged. “Ours came early and there were two of them. Also, no pandemic helps.”

“Fair. At least with this lockdown I don’t have to share her. Allie and Kelley have already said they are living here when they can travel.” Alex complained.

Christen just chuckled. “I am not surprised.”

Alex smiled. “As much as I love talking to you, normally there is a baby attached to you or a Tobin. How have you found peace?”

Christen grinned. “The three of them are helping Emily with a project. Tobin has actually been settled for the last week or so. She needs something to sink her teeth into. She cannot sit still. She needs to feel helpful and busy. 30 minutes of walking is not enough for her. If I learnt something from this lockdown, it’s that we need a gym at our new house.”

Alex laughed. “Servando is the same. Hell, so am I but I can’t physically do everything I used to. Not right now.”

“You’ll both be busy enough with Sofia you won’t have time to be bored. Trust me on that one. You may not have time to shower. But, when we get out of here, we need a playdate.” Christen stated.

“Oh my god yes!” Alex exclaimed. “We should get all the kids together. When we can finally hang out, it’ll be amazing.”

* * *

_May – Los Angeles_

Christen was wiping the makeup off her face with a grin. Tobin was just smiling because her wife was so happy. “I had no doubt you would win. I didn’t expect it to be virtual court date, but I had no doubt.”

Christen turned and smiled. “I am glad you were so confident. We were in the right, but I was worried they would rule against us. It was a contentious case.”

“The world backed you. It would have burnt down if they had ruled with USSF. They lost their president because of this. They had no leg to stand on.” Christen came and laid down next to her wife on the couch. The girls were chilling in their play area, chattering away to each other, making them all grin. Tobin smiled at her softly. “You stood up and made the world notice. You fought for what you deserved. You set an amazing example for every kid out there who wants to do something that is not considered something they should do, to go and fight for it.”

Christen sighed. “I’m glad it is over, but this could just be the beginning.”

“You just won a $66 million lawsuit babe.” Tobin said quietly. “You set precedent. It is the next step in a fight that will be waged until everyone has the same rights in their fields. The US soccer teams are the first step. You can help the others fight for the rest.”

Christen nodded and rested her head on Tobin’s lap, watching the girls play. She sighed. “As long as I make my girls future a positive one, I’m happy.”

* * *

“They are starting to plan on a way to get us back to our clubs. They think we should be able to start up again in June.” Christen said quietly. Emerson had just fallen asleep on her chest and Avery was in the crib they kept in their room.

Tobin frowned. “But it is still crazy out there. We are barely allowed to go outside for more than an hour, and they want us to get on a plane?!”

Christen nodded. “I know. I agree.”

“As much as I would love to leave this house and be able to talk to someone face to face, it isn’t safe yet.”

“I understand.” Christen said softly. “Which is why, if this goes ahead, I think you should stay here with the twins. Just until we know for sure what is happening.”

Tobin paused and Christen took her chance to pitch the idea. “I don’t want to split up either, but the kids are safe here, they are happy and healthy and settled. I don’t know what it is like in Utah. Our house will be a shambles, the weather will be weird and at least here we know what the restrictions are. If you and the kids are here, I can focus on keeping myself out of harms way until we know exactly what is going on there.”

Tobin looked torn. “I don’t want to split up again.”

“Neither do I. But we have to think of the girls.” Christen sounded pained.

“I hate this virus.” Tobin exclaimed. “I can’t fight it. I can’t kill it. I can only hide. I’m a freaking soldier and I can’t fix this so we can be together!”

Christen felt Tobin’s pain as though it was her own. She couldn’t do anything to help and it was hurting her. She had already set up how she was going to mentor, and the teaching program for EOO’s was done. She was at her wits end.

Tobin flopped back on the bed and sighed. “I hope they don’t restart your season. Not yet. It isn’t safe.”

“I know. It was just an idea. I think July is more likely and the heat of Summer should help kill it off. We may only play everyone twice, once home and once away, and finish in October again.” Christen said softly.

Tobin nodded. “I hope so.”

* * *

Christen got off the phone with Sam and sighed. “That isn’t unexpected.”

Tobin cocked her head to the side. “What’s up?”

“Season isn’t going ahead in June. Looks like they are taking the MLB restart date as a guideline. Mid July.”

“When do they want you in Utah?”

“Mid-June. The girls who are already there can enter the facility from the beginning of June. However, California has shut down travel till further notice. I can’t get across until they unlock travel for the state.” Christen explained.

Tobin frowned. “What does Sam have to do with it?”

“The players association have said to travel if allowed, but not if it is a risk to yourself or your family. She got the job of telling me that I shouldn’t bring my kids to Utah if I don’t have to.”

“Did you say we already knew that and were planning on it? Especially since I will be at work soon.”

Christen nodded. “She was very relieved. Lynn and Jess are in the same boat trying to get to North Carolina. If we travel across, we have to isolate for two weeks anyway. With kids, it just puts them at more risk.”

“Nothing we didn’t already know.” Tobin huffed. “I kinda just want this year to be cancelled. Skip to 2021. I’m working, you’re in LA, the girls will hopefully be walking and some talking too. It has to be better than this.”

Christen nodded. “I know. But we have to get through the shit first.”

Tobin nodded. “I know. It is just a lot of shit right now.”

“Look on the bright side. As soon as we can travel freely, you will get to meet your nieces and nephews in person for the first time.” Christen grinned at Tobin’s face lighting up.

“I am so excited. Perry and Katies husbands seem so nice too. I’m glad they are all coming here for a bit of a holiday once they can. They can meet everyone we love.”

Christen chuckled and kissed her wife. “Always something on the bright side of life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Surprised? 
> 
> So we are officially in the future of this fic. Is there anything you want to see in this now we are in the future? Who should be in the squad for the Olympics? How many kids will they have for the next try, singles or twins?
> 
> Love you all and hope this cheers up your day!


	43. 2020 pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! Sorry it took so long

_Late May 2020 – Los Angeles_

Christen was sitting at the table looking at her computer while Tobin stood over her shoulder. She was beaming. “This is it?”

Tobin nodded. “Empty lot essentially. We would need to clear it, but we could build right there.”

“Burbank.” Christen mused. “Not what I expected.”

Tobin chuckled. “Me either. But it’s perfect. It’s got good schools, it’s close to UCLA for our work, the drive to the stadiums isn’t longer than 30 minutes and on a good day we can get back to Palos Verdes in 45 minutes. The parks are brilliant, and it isn’t as hectic as some other parts of LA.”

“Not what I meant.” Christen looked up at her wife and grinned. “I thought we’d closer to the beach.”

Tobin glared playfully before she smiled and sat down. “That is 30 minutes away as well. But I’d rather be further from the beach and be able to afford more for our family and have exactly what we want.”

Christen nodded. “Can we get our dream house on here? Exactly as you designed?”

Tobin nodded. “Yep. Everything we had hoped for. And the backyard will be massive too plenty of room to run around.”

“Brilliant.”

“Should I ask Dad to put an offer in? Then we can get the builders started sooner. Now we can move around a bit more, it is possible.” Tobin explained. Cody had been dealing with all their finances. This included Tobin’s pension from the army, her new contract starting in July, Christens salary from US Soccer, her payout from the lawsuit which was still being finalised, as well as all their savings since college. He was also working on how Tobin’s benefits for housing and moving worked with the army and needless to say, it had been a lot to work through, but he had the family on the right track. And they had no idea how much they could actually afford until he did that.

“We can afford something more than this Tobin. Do we want to keep looking?” Christen asked. She honestly didn’t mind. She had loved the area when they drove through it the other day and didn’t have any issues with it. She just wanted to be sure.

Tobin shook her head. “I don’t think so. We don’t need something more expensive, a different plot of land in a different area. This is perfect for us. And we will have less to borrow, more to spend on the kids and live our life easily.”

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

Tobin beamed and kissed her wife. This was the start of the next step. She smiled at her wife and went to speak when a voice from behind her stopped everything.

“Mama!”

Tobin froze and looked at Avery. “What was that?” Her voice was small.

Avery beamed. “Mama!” She started clapping and giggling as Tobin and Christens jaws dropped.

“Did she just?” Tobin stuttered

“She did.” Christen replied.

“Holy shit!” Tobin said.

“We thought we heard it before, but that was clear.”

Tobin just couldn’t compute it. “Holy shit!”

(Over the next few months, Avery and Emerson would continue to babble and Mama was a word that was always heard. Very few babbles were decipherable but every Mama or Ma made them beam. It was both girls first words and they were ecstatic.)

* * *

Becky, Kelley and Sam were having a tough conversation after their meeting with the powers that be. They wanted the NWSL to be up and running by early July and they had ideas on how to do it. Ideas that may not be well received by the players.

They wanted to play, and they wanted to pick a city and stay there. An NWSL bubble.

In Utah.

If they didn’t get into Utah by early June for a preseason, it wouldn’t be feasible and the whole year would be done. They needed to be finished by Halloween.

Some states were still locked down and were requiring a two-week isolation period once the entered it. These laws and restrictions were lifting, but slowly and every state had its own ideas.

The East Coast was worse than the West. New York was still shut down, which meant Sky Blue would need a new home base. While New Jersey wasn’t New York, it was still bad and in close contact to the hot spot. They also had been told in no uncertain terms by a number of players that they would not be going anywhere near the facilities due to the virus.

It seemed to lessen the further away from New York you travelled, but it still screwed with a lot of teams logistics. Sky Blue, Washington Spirit, Chicago Red Stars, North Carolina Courage and the Orlando Pride were East Coast teams and it was unsafe to travel there.

Texas wasn’t much better than the East Coast, and the Reign were struggling up in Seattle. The only two teams who were in a half safe state were Portland and Utah. Utah got the nod because it wasn’t on the Coast.

Kelley sighed. “We can’t play anywhere on the East Coast, that’s obvious. Even the West Coast isn’t possible. It is too densely populated. We have to play centrally.”

“We know that. The NBA want to play in Vegas, the MLB is in Phoenix. If we go to Utah, we can play it out. A two-round season, even two games every 7-10 days rather than weekly if need be. 16 games per team, then finals. We get in, we play, we get home by October.” Sam stated.

“Those organisations and teams have money to do that! We don’t. It is easier for us to shut down for the season and come back next year. We have assurances that we would be able to do that if necessary. Football is at risk and they don’t start till September.” Kelley replied.

“It’s an option, probably better than the bubble city option honestly. The majority of our players wouldn’t be able to afford going away for that long. They are already getting other jobs now and getting more money.” Becky was the voice of reason and the devil’s advocate.

“Do we put it to a vote for the team?” Sam asked.

Becky spoke. “No. We just need to tell them, but the National Team can’t decide for the entire league. US Soccer told us what they were planning as a courtesy and so we can tell the contracted players. They need us to play and be the draw cards. We can’t have some players in and some not. This will be shit, but we don’t have a choice.”

“I was always going to be in Utah anyway. It’s no different for me. It sucks we wouldn’t be able to leave and see our friends and family, but if we have to do it, we do it.” Kelley shrugged. “It’s three months and we keep this league going, and ourselves get back into it before the Olympics.”

Becky smiled tightly on the monitor. “You can tell Christen then.” Kelley looked as though a truck had been dropped on her and Becky continued. “That reaction is the problem. We have to tell our friend that she will miss her daughters 1st birthday, probably their first steps, potentially their first words. That isn’t right or fair. We can’t drag people away from their families.”

“Can the families come with?” Sam asked.

“Using Christen as an example, no. Tobin is starting her new job and needs to be in LA. And with the isolation, she can’t travel interstate without being quarantined for two weeks.” Becky sighed. “It may end up not being an issue. Teams won’t be able to fill their squads. The international players can’t get across, players won’t come because they are on the fringe and can’t afford it, or are unwilling to risk it. But we need to tell the team.”

* * *

“You want us to do what?” Christen was stunned. She was on the National Team Zoom meeting and Sam was running through what had been discussed with US Soccer about getting the NWSL running again.

Sam smiled tightly. Christen would be one of the hardest to convince of this plan, even if it was just a potential option. Christen, Lynn, Jess and to a lesser extent, Alex. She had the option to stay home with Sofia and state she wasn’t ready to go back to her team.

“With all the travel restrictions, we can’t fly across the country to play. And there is no East Coast team in a safe zone. Utah is a city with enough fields within a few hours for all the teams to be housed there.”

“Can our families be with us?” Lynn asked. She had two kids and she didn’t want to be away from the anymore that she had been.

“No. It’s a bubble city. We all go in and are isolated with our teams. Families, spectators, anyone who isn’t necessary or essential is staying at home.”

“You want me to leave my family for months?” Christen asked. “Please tell me you are joking.”

Sam sighed. She hated being the bearer of bad news. “If we don’t do this Chris, the league doesn’t go ahead this year.”

“And we stay safe! I think that is a fair enough trade!” Christen ran her hands through her hair before she sighed. “I’m not supporting this. I’m not leaving my kids, my wife, my parents, my home.” She closed her laptop with a thud and the rest of the team were stunned.

Kelley sighed. “That went well.”

“I told you she’d be the one to blow. Give her some time.” Becky muttered before she looked at the team on her screen. “This may end up being unfeasible and the season is cancelled. But you need to know where this is currently heading. If we can’t get into Utah by early-mid June, this is a bust anyway. I will do my best to keep you updated.”

Alex was holding baby Sofia on the chat and spoke up. “I’m with Chris. I’m not leaving this little one for my job.”

“You’re still on maternity leave. Christens girls are almost one. It’s different.” Sonnett didn’t look to keen on the idea either.

“But they would have been apart anyway. Why is it different?” Rose asked.

“Because there is no chance to get home.” Mal stated. She knew what was going on with Christen because they had discussed it when they last spoke. Mal was going stir crazy and needed to vent. “They can’t get across at all. No visits and Tobin’s new job starts in July. Weekend trips were going to be common for them. Now nothing at all? I don’t blame Chris.”

* * *

_ESPN – Headline Article June 22nd_

** _The beginning of the end? _ **

** _NWSL Cancelled – MLS Cancelled – NBA Season will not resume – MLB Start delayed until July, most likely to cancel – NHL Season will not resume – NFL Unwilling to comment._ **

** **

Tobin closed her phone and looked at her wife sadly. “You were right.”

“Does it say why we aren’t going ahead?” Christen asked.

Tobin shook her head. “Just that it wasn’t feasible.”

Christen smiled. “Good. It wasn’t. Not one squad could fill their spots. No internationals can get into the US. We can’t even leave the greater LA area. It was the right decision to cancel it.”

“I know. But you are still allowed to miss it.”

Christen chuckled. “I know. I do. I miss the team and the game and even the travel. But I wouldn’t give that up if it meant being away from you and the twins. We do what we can and come back firing.”

Tobin smiled sadly. “You have to say goodbye to Utah.”

Christen sobered. “I know. But now I don’t have to leave my family. I’m not going to complain about that. I can help LA start up from now. It’ll be fine.”

* * *

_July 1st_

“Have you got everything?” Christen was fretting about and Tobin was loving it.

“Yes. I have my folders and my laptop and my lunch. I’ll be home by 4pm anyway. Very few of the ROTC students will even be on campus until September now. This is literally just me setting up my office and having a meeting.” Tobin said all that with a smile. “You don’t have to stress.”

Christen just huffed. “I feel useless. This is weird!”

“It’s my first day at work. Not yours.” Tobin gently reminded her. “You’ll be Super Mama for the day and I’ll be home just after nap time.”

“Your hours are wonky.” Christen stated with a pout.

“My hours are very friendly. 11-3, three days a week at the office, everything else at home except for the training months. Even then, it won’t be full days. But today, today they need to have a meeting with me and the others in Chicago, Orlando and Portland. We need to get on the same page.” Tobin put her hands on Christens shoulders and smiled. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Is it weird saying I am going to miss you?”

“No. I’ll miss you too.” Tobin said as she kissed her cheek.

* * *

Tobin walked into the engineering building feeling both nervous and excited. This was the next step in her career, and she was ready for it. She loved her wife, her kids, her home, but she also wanted to be working and using the skills she got from her college degrees and the army. She had been through so much, she wanted to pass on what she knew to the next generation and ensure that they didn’t go through what she did. Her time serving her country was well documented. She had been through a lot, but she had good memories as well. The good times are what she wants to pass on. The bad times are what she needs to help protect against.

Tobin grabbed her keys from the reception and made her way up to the office. The view was amazing, and the space was more than she needed. The furniture was all in the room, but she had the freedom to rearrange it as she wished. Mentally, Tobin was making notes of what needed to be in the room and where she could put the stuff she needed for the girls when they came to work with her.

Tobin sat herself down behind the massive desk, immediately feeling like she was home. She could see herself talking to stressed out students on the couch, helping with classwork if they needed it and even lecturing them for being shitheads if she needed to.

“This is going to work.” Tobin said to herself. “This is just going to be the start.”

She put her bag down and immediately started logging in on the massive desktop computer that was provided. Her laptop would not be necessary except to work from home, but she needed to ensure she had the right programs loaded on it. She had been given passwords and logins at reception and got herself familiar with the system before she had to join the video meeting in an hour.

Tobin was deeply invested in her work that when her phone buzzed for the meeting she was startled. She honestly only thought a few minutes had passed.

The meeting was long but productive. It was only about the EOO training program as she was the only one of the four not currently in the Army. She was contracted in for this because of her expertise. If she had declined it, she would still be mentoring and consulting. The other three were still active members who she used to serve with.

Orlando’s course was going to be the first to run in the Winter and they needed to ensure that the courses had stability and familiarity throughout. They had to complete the same tests, skills and the program outline, but they were trying to reach a middle ground on the delivery. They were all skilled at the role, and they had different approaches to teaching.

It would take time and trust for them to put all their cards out on the table, but Tobin could already see that they were slowly getting there. They arranged to have a weekly meeting until November to ensure they all had the same information.

Tobin went home with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. She beamed even wider when she saw her wife sitting with her girls on the floor, laughing and playing. She didn’t mention her work or her day, she just joined them and got cuddles and kisses.

Christen could see how the few hours of work had Tobin beaming. Her wife loved her and their girls, but she had been getting antsy shut up inside for the last four months. Getting out, being productive and feeling useful was something Tobin needed. Christen knew Tobin going back to work was going to be the best thing for her, even if the travel she did for football could make it difficult. When they had their next kids, she knew Tobin would work until she popped because she wanted to. She loved being busy.

The flexible hours would be great because she could be a Mum and a soldier, to a certain extent. And when Christen was playing next year, they would be at UCLA together as well.

Christen smiled as she watched her wife make silly faces at their daughters and tickle their tummies. It was perfect.

* * *

_July 7th _

Tobin Powell Press did not like change. She liked routine. After everything she had been through in the Army, a set routine really calmed her. She liked doing the same things the same ways at the same times if she could. She liked having the same people around her. Yes, the twins really tested that routine and that was fine. They were much more important than anything else.

Her new job would be steeped in routine and her work schedule would be predictable. It was soothing.

She was comfortable and used to the routine that she had in relation to Christens teammates in the National Team. She knew them well. Some of them were her best friends. She liked that when she was in camp or visiting, Ash would always knock her hat off the first time she saw her. Or Emily would bound across and wrap an arm around her waist.

Tobin didn’t think any of this would change because the Olympics had been postponed a year. She thought that a very similar squad would be working with her wife for the next year and that her routine within that setting wouldn’t change.

She was wrong.

“Ash, you can’t!” Tobin exclaimed. “What are you doing that for? There is no need! You are still an amazing keeper!”

The Orlando Pride keeper just chuckled at her friend on the computer screen. “I’m almost 35 and I am never unseating Alyssa. I’m retiring from the national team. I’m not stopping playing football. I want to focus on Ali and our home here in Orlando.”

“But Ash! Ali is still playing and travelling with the team! She won’t be there.” Tobin wasn’t taking the news well and Christen could hear her voice rising from the bathroom. She rushed out in just a towel with soaking wet hair in concern.

“Well, about that –“ Ash started before Christen spoke over her.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” She asked quickly. Tobin just waved her hands at the screen, speechless and stunned. Christen looked at Ash and could see that the keeper was having the conversation she had been warned about. “Oh.”

Ash smiled. “Nice legs Pressi!”

Christen rolled her eyes. “You told her?”

“Not all of it.”

“There is more?!” Tobin then looked at her wife in disbelief. “You knew about this?!”

Christen nodded. “Ash asked if she could tell you herself.”

“What else is there?” Tobin asked Ash.

The keeper turned to look off screen and called Ali across. The defender smiled sadly at the soldier. “Hi Tobin.”

The penny dropped and Tobin looked doubly pained. “No.”

Ali just nodded. “It’s time Tobin. Time for the new guard.”

“But you two are awesome! Are they making you do this?” Tobin asked.

“No Tobin. If the season had gone ahead, we would have played our hearts out and maybe made it. The year break just isn’t something we want to come back from. We will still play for the Pride. We just won’t play for the National Team. We’ve retired from that.” Ali said softly.

Tobin was reeling from all the information and Christen just put one hand on her shoulder to ground her. Ash sighed and smiled sadly. “We wanted to tell you ourselves. You’re one of our best friends Tobes. And you may not be our teammate, but you are part of the team.”

Tobin just stood and walked away without a word. Ash and Ali looked at Christen who was smiling sadly. “I told you it wouldn’t go down well.”

“Understatement.” Ash muttered. “That was a lot louder and harder than I thought it would be.”

“You may be the ones retiring, but it is a change for Tobin. After Syria routine, familiarity, a friendly face in a weird place really grounds her. This new job is great because she has a set routine and very few changes with what she is doing when. She will be okay in a few days. She just really did not expect it. You had never really mentioned it before.” Christen said quietly.

Ash and Ali nodded. “Okay. Tell her to call us when she wants to. And that we love her.” Ali said softly.

Christen smiled. “I will.”

“Oh and Chris?” Ash said quickly.

“Yeah?”

“You need a longer towel. There is a mirror behind you.” Ash said with a grin.

“You’ve seen it all before.” Christen said as she blushed scarlet and moved her lower body out of the screen. “But thank you.”

Ash and Ali just chuckled. “I can see what Tobin was talking about with the yoga pants when she was pregnant.” Ali joked.

Christen just went even redder and closed the laptop screen quickly. She walked to her bedroom to change, muttering to herself. “My ass does look good in yoga pants.” She found Tobin lying on the bed with the twins on her chest, pouting. Christen changed quickly and lay down next to her.

“Hey.”

“When did you know?” Tobin asked.

Christen sighed. “When the league wasn’t going ahead this year, I had an idea. They told me July 1st.”

“My first day of work.”

Christen nodded. “They’ve been telling the team slowly. It’s been an emotional process for everyone.”

“Why didn’t I see it?” Tobin asked as she looked down at the girls sleeping on her chest. They were grounding her and she needed it.

“Because there was no reason for you to be looking for it honey. It’s a change but it happens in sport. It’s their time.”

Tobin nodded. “I feel like my head is going 100 miles an hour. No one else is going to retire? Pinoe? Carli? Becky?”

Christen shrugged. “I don’t know. I think Pinoe and Sue have a pact. Go to the Olympics together, win, then retire and ride off into the sunset. Becky will want a swansong at the Olympics, and she is almost irreplaceable. Carli is stubborn and already said she won’t. The only change will be if players are picked or not. That is something no one can control.”

Tobin nodded but didn’t say anything for a few minutes. She just lay there and stayed in the moment with her family.

Suddenly she barked out a laugh. “They must think I am royally overreacting.”

“No honey.” Christen sat up and looked at her wife. She looked wrecked. “You don’t handle change well. We all know that, and we get it. It was a big surprise that no one really knew was coming. This isn’t an overreaction. It’s a shock.”

Tobin nodded. Before she could reply, Avery woke up on her chest and smiled up at her. That immediately perked the soldier up and she grinned. “There’s my princess!”

All of a sudden, Ash and Ali were forgotten and the girls were her only focus. And she was happy once again.

Tobin’s moods and changes could give Christen whiplash, but after pregnant Tobin and her return from Syria, she could handle anything. She had handled nightmares and flashbacks, as well as freak outs and super strict routines after Syria. She had handled emotional and teary Tobin while pregnant.

But watching Tobin light up because her daughters made her happy was something she would happily watch everyday for the rest of her life. Everything flashback, nightmare, freak out or OCD tendency was barely a blip on the radar. 

* * *

_August 2nd, 2020_

“The re-allocation is done.” Christen stated to her wife. Tobin had been out at UCLA and just gotten home.

The soldier was stunned. “I didn’t think that would be done until around draft time.”

Christen nodded. “I know. But considering the fact that college soccer might not happen, they got it done early. It wasn’t publicised. The girls found out if they were on the move or not by email. That the whole US allocated player list got.”

“Damn. That sounds harsh.” Tobin stated as she sat down next to Christen.

“It is. But that’s football right now.” Christen turned her laptop around and showed Tobin the email with the list. “Have a look.”

“Is this just the final team allocations? Not the picks?”

Christen nodded. Tobin looked at the computer and scanned the list.

**Chicago Red Stars**

  * Julie Ertz
  * Alyssa Naeher

**Houston Dash**

  * Casey Short
  * Jessica McDonald

**North Carolina Courage**

  * Crystal Dunn
  * Samantha Mewis

**Orlando Pride**

  * Alex Morgan
  * Emily Sonnett

**Portland Thorns FC**

  * Lindsay Horan
  * Adrianna Franch
  * Becky Sauerbrunn

**Reign FC**

  * Allie Long
  * Megan Rapinoe
  * Kristen Hamilton

**Sky Blue FC**

  * Carli Lloyd
  * Mal Pugh
  * Kristie Mewis

**Utah Royals**

  * Tierna Davidson
  * Kelley O’Hara
  * Morgan Brian

**Washington Spirit**

  * Rose Lavelle
  * Andi Sullivan

**Los Angeles Lightning FC**

  * Christen Press
  * Abby Dahlkemper
  * Lynn Williams

Tobin’s eyebrows shot up. “Holy shit.”

Christen chuckled. “That’s what I said. And that is just the allocations for the National Team. LA still get to pick players to fill out their squads. A lot of people are off contract and only go year to year. There are plenty of players who would want to play in LA.”

“Abby and Lynn are good cornerstones to build around as well.”

Christen nodded. “The three of us are a good start.”

* * *

_August 14th, 2020_

“Tobin!” Christen shouted. “Come here!”

Tobin hustled across with Avery asleep in her arms. She had been about to take her to bed. “What?”

Christen just waved wildly at Emerson and held her phone up steadily. The 11 month old was walking.

“Come to Mama Em. Come here baby.” Christen encouraged. Tobin was watching with bated breath.

Emerson took one unsteady step as her hands were no longer on the couch. One step led to two and then three. The fourth step had her landing in Christens arms with a grin.

Christen and Tobin were so happy. Christen was crying. Tobin wanted to jump up and down but had Avery still asleep in her arms. She eventually just sat next to her wife and kissed her happy baby on the head. “I am so proud of you!”

Emerson had no idea why they were giving her all the attention but she loved it. She was babbling and beaming and very happy.

Avery was not when the noise woke her up.

* * *

_August 23rd, 2020_

Avery would not let her sister out strip her for long. Her first steps took her along the couch and she got all the way to her Mum to give her leg a hug. Tobin did not expect it but Christen had seen her moving from her seat. She had sneakily videoed it and Tobin’s reaction was priceless.

“Holy shit! Avery James I am so proud of you!” Tobin picked her daughter up and spun her around. “Chris did you see?”

“I did.” Christen chuckled. “We have very clever girls!”

“This is awesome!” Tobin kissed her daughter on the temple. “I am so proud of you Avery!”

Avery beamed.

* * *

The rest of 2020 went well for the family.

The twins first birthday in September was only attended by their grandparents because they lived in the same house. It was still not safe for everyone to travel. However, the birthday party was done via Zoom and every member of the USWNT, Utah Royals, Perry, Katie, Jeff and their families, as well as some of the army guys jumped in for the video session.

They laughed as the twins ripped the paper to shreds and through it at each other, uncaring of what they had actually been given. 

However the highlight of the day was when Emerson swore.

The younger twin had been toddling around and was walking to her Mum when she lost her balance and fell on her butt. The high-pitched "shit!" was met with silence before everyone lost it. Tobin was glared at by Christen because she was laughing while trying to tell Emerson it was a bad word. 

They all knew it came from Tobin, but no one was going to risk the wrath of Mama Press and get kicked off the zoom by defending her and miss the lecture she got.

Tobin still couldn't keep a straight face. 

"Chris! She used it in an appropriate setting!" Tobin was trying to explain why she was laughing. 

Christen was not having it.

* * *

Tobin's work was going smoothly. As the students came back from break, she met with them and worked out where they would go. What classes they would take, what courses, what degrees. She found three ROTC students who didn't want to be in their Engineering course, not liking how it was run previously. Within two months she had them happy because she cared.

Her progress with the ROTC students was great, and her first consultancy project was working on improving the tools EOO's used for bomb disposal overseas. Needless to say, she worked on that whenever she could, but ensured that her family never missed her. She had lab time locked into her work hours and she was never further away than she needed to be.

Tobin was ecstatic with her new job and she was buzzing. 

* * *

Travel restrictions were eased at the beginning of December. Social distancing was still required, but families could be together.

Perry, Katie, Jeff and their families travelled to LA for a weekend with the Press family before Christmas. It was emotional and it was loving.

The kids got on exceptionally well. Avery and Emerson toddled after their older cousins. Maddie was only a few months older than them and they were chatting away in the way only babies could. Ben, Cole, Evan and TJ were doing there best to not hurt the girls with their play, but were happy to include them.

TJ jaw dropped when he saw Tobin for the first time. He was the only one who knew who she was. He had her photo on his wall because she was his hero.

"Aunt Tobin?" He asked quietly.

Tobin sniffed and knelt. "That's me. I'm very happy to meet you. I'm sorry it took so long."

He shook his head. "It's fine! You were busy being a soldier and saving people! I'm Tobin too!" He saved excitedly.

Tobin chuckled. "I heard from your Mum that you were called TJ. That no one was allowed to call you Tobin." She said knowingly.

The five year old blushed and shuffled forward. "Only you." 

Tobin grinned. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do not know how to write the future with no base line of what is happening, so this took a bit longer because it was all coming from my own head. Also, guess whose internet crapped out? been a brilliant week for electronics for me lol
> 
> I think the format of the rest of the story will be like half a year per chapter, roughly. The big things may have their own chapters (like the olympics) - almost snapshot like. while some years may just be very calm.
> 
> i think it will go past the 50 chapters, but not by heaps. 
> 
> Let me know what you think please! And sorry it took so long


	44. Back to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan and Feb 2021 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, all mistakes are y own

_January, 2021_

Christen was packing for the three-week camp and she was both happy to be getting back into it and sad that she was having to leave her family for the first time in almost a year. It would be almost a common occurrence until the Olympics finished but it would take some getting used to. Tobin would be working, and the girls loved going to work with her. They had a play area set up in her office and very rarely had they needed to go to the day care. Christen looked at the photo of the four on their nightstand and smiled slightly, happy knowing her family was settled.

Tobin was leaning against the door jam smiling at the sight in front of her. Christen had paused in her packing and was just looking at the picture of their family on the nightstand. “You know, just because you stop packing doesn’t mean you don’t have to go.” Tobin said teasingly.

Christen rolled her eyes and looked back at her wife. “I know.”

Tobin stepped forward and grabbed her wife’s clothes and handed them across to her. “The time will go by so fast, you won’t even notice it.”

“Easy for you to say.” Christen pouted as she grabbed the clothes from Tobin. “You get to have the twins with you.”

“I get to have two little terrors on legs running around my office while I am trying to work.” Tobin joked before she sat on the bed next to the clothes. “You’ll be back home in February. And the camp is in Carson. We will see each other every rest day, and game days. You have meetings for LALFC at UCLA too. I’ll make sure we run into each other multiple times a week. We will be okay.”

Christen nodded. “I know. It will be weird though. Especially with the girls growing so much everyday.” Christen looked at her wife and shrugged. “I’m going to miss more than I ever thought this year.”

“You won’t. I promise you won’t. I’ll do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Tobin saw her wife’s pained face and put her hand on her thigh. “The girls will get plenty of time with their Mama, no matter where it is in the world.”

Christen put her head on Tobin’s shoulder. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm. Especially in Spring.”

Christen frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I have the EOO course, remember?”

“Yeah?”

Tobin chuckled. “I can’t exactly do the practical side of an explosives course on a college campus. There will be days and weekends where I have to run some exercises on the military base. Theory, leadership, even physical training will be done at UCLA. Anything that has explosives involved is not. The girls will be with you.”

Christen pulled her head up and looked at Tobin. “How did I not know this?” She asked, stunned.

Tobin just smiled sheepishly. “I guess I may have forgotten to tell you? I kind of forgot until I got my list of soldiers and the dates we need to be on base yesterday. I had requested them so we could organise the best time to see the doctor.”

Christen just smiled lovingly at her wife. “You are a very thoughtful dope, my love.”

Tobin laughed loudly. “Thanks? I think?”

“I love you, you know that.” Tobin kissed her on the temple sweetly in response. “So what did you find out?”

Tobin smiled. “We have an appointment when you get back, February 4th. After that, it depends on how long I need to have injections for. If it is two or three months, and then we can figure out April and May after that. But we know when in May or April we are both free.”

Christen paused. “I have to be in Europe in early April. 14 days, three games and then back for the start of the NWSL. Are you away then?”

Tobin nodded. “Weeklong course in the exercise of Nevada smack bang in the middle of it.” The soldier shrugged. “I am sure Avery and Emerson will love hanging out in Spain and Portugal with their Mama.”

Christen smiled slightly. “I am sure they will.”

The pair were silent for a few minutes, taking in the news and realisations. Not only would they be apart, the girls would be away from their other mother as well. While they knew this was their reality, it was currently slapping them in the face. It was a reality that would be theirs until Christen retired.

* * *

  1. Naeher GK
  2. Franch
  3. Campbell
  4. Bledsoe
  5. Murphy

  1. Sauerbrunn DEF
  2. O’Hara
  3. Dahlkemper
  4. Davidson
  5. Sonnett
  6. Dunn
  7. Short
  8. Purce
  9. Cook

  1. Mewis MID
  2. Sullivan
  3. Ertz
  4. Horan
  5. Lavelle
  6. Brian
  7. Long
  8. Mewis

  1. Pugh FWD
  2. Williams
  3. Lloyd
  4. Rapinoe
  5. Press
  6. McDonald
  7. Hamilton
  8. Morgan

* * *

The camp in Carson was for the first 30 player squad looking towards the Olympics in August and they all knew they needed to be on their A-game. Some had really thrived from what was essentially a year off in 2020, while others were struggling to get back into rhythm and even if they had been diligent in their time away. Mal was genuinely happy to be on the field, the time away giving her the perspective she needed to know that this was what she loved, what she was good at and she brought the exuberance and freedom onto the pitch with her. Allie was back in the fold for the expanded squad and was fighting for every scrap, her fighting attitude shining through.

Christen took a few days to reacquaint to not sleeping in the same bed as her wife and the occasional squirmy toddler. The queen-sized bed all to herself was both a luxury and uncomfortable. She was rooming with Alex and the captain was in the same boat. Sofia was with Servando for the entire camp and the new Mum felt as though she was missing her arm. The pair who had always been friendly but never super tight, had been practically joined at the hip. It helped that Sofia, Avery and Emerson were common playdates and they had bonded away from the pitch, a place where they had been classed as rivals since college. There was a new perspective. Now that Christen seemed to be focusing on playing on the wing, the closeness was also translating to chemistry on the pitch. They were a deadly duo and Vlatko had commented on it more than once.

In the first week, Vlatko dropped four players out. Some were not up to it, and honestly some had only been there for the experience. Alana Cook, Kristy Mewis, Jess McDonald and Aubrey Bledsoe were the four and while it was sad, especially for Sam, it was necessary. Vlatko needed to weed out and work with the players he knew would be there in Tokyo.

The second rest day was 10 days into the camp, and it was one which Vlatko had encouraged them to take advantage of. No one knew that he had actually organised the schedule specifically so they could have that day off. It fell on a Sunday and most of the team were going to visit friends and family. Very few were staying in the hotel. Even Sonnett who was in the midst of her study and had assessments due soon was leaving to quote ‘tickling the giggles out of my goddaughter no matter what!’.

(The defender had missed Tobin to, but refused to admit it.)­

Eight of the group was travelling to the same place. Julie, Kelley, Alex, Christen, Emily, Mal, Allie and Alyssa were headed to So-Fi Stadium in Inglewood. Zach and the Philadelphia Eagles were playing in the NFC Divisional Round against the LA Rams and the squad was going to support him. Bati, Tobin, Avery, Emerson Servando and Sofia were waiting for them.

Avery and Emerson knew that Mama was on her way and they were bouncing up and down on the spot in anticipation. They were in their ‘Uncle Zach’ jerseys (Sofia had borrowed one of the ‘Ertz’ ones) and Tobin had managed to get their curls under control in two braids. Sofia was snoozing in her Dad’s arms unaware she was about to get her Mummy cuddles back.

Christen and Alex both walked ahead of the group and made it into the box first. The twins collectively squealed ‘Mama!’ before toddling across into her arms. Alex just walked calmly to her husband and daughter and sat down beside them, content once more.

The other six joined them and Avery and Emerson happily bounced from Aunt to Aunt for cuddles and giggles. Emily made good on her threat and Emerson was giggling away so hard that Tobin was worried she would wet herself.

Once the world was settled once more and everyone was in their seats waiting for kickoff, Tobin and Christen were able to talk once again as their girls were being entertained by their Aunts. Christen had pouted but Tobin had held her close, whispering in her ear that they would be in their laps by the end of the first quarter.

The game was loud, the hits were hard and unlike the majority of the stadium, the group were going for the Eagles. Zach was playing brilliantly and when he scored a touchdown in the second quarter, he was swamped by his teammates. The cameras and tv stations obviously knew where the family and friends were and zoomed in on the box for their celebrations. It was replayed more than once on the big screen because not only had Julie started crying, but Emily and Kelley were doing a dance with Mal and Allie while Alex, Tobin and Christen were holding a baby girl each wearing his jersey and cheering. It was the reactions of a family, but not a biological one. Zach’s family was in the next box across, but this was his found family.

And that was just as important.

* * *

Alex and Servando left early to have some family time with Sofia before they headed back to camp. The striker had only seen her daughter once since they entered, and she wanted some privacy and time to just be.

The Eagles won and the group was ecstatic. They would go on to play the Saints in New Orleans for a place in the Super Bowl in early February. Unfortunately, the team had to get back to the hotel before curfew and had to say goodbye. Julie had been escorted down to the field to see Zach, but it had been quick and sweet.

Tobin was the last one in the box with the twins, waiting for the crowd to go down. Bati had gone to spend a bit more time with Allie and she was happy to wait as long as she needed to. What she didn’t expect was an Eagles staffer knocking on her door with a grin.

“Captain Press? Zach figured you would still be here. He was wondering if you had any plans tonight?” The man asked.

Tobin gave him a quizzical look. “None other than going home. Why?”

“How do you feel about a detour?”

* * *

“Zach!” Tobin called out down the tunnel. She was in the bowels of the stadium with the twins. The footballer turned and beamed. He ran across, ignored the soldier and scooped up his nieces very quickly. They squealed and giggled, happy to see their super uncle. Tobin just rolled her eyes, not annoyed but happy the younger man felt comfortable enough to show this side of him around his team. “What’s happening?”

The giant smiled at the soldier but kept a hold of his nieces. “I did a thing.”

Tobin frowned. “What thing?”

“Got you and the twins tickets to New Orleans to sit with my family and watch the NFC Championship kind of thing?” Zach sounded slightly hesitant, as if concerned with Tobin’s reaction. “It is all covered and set up. And I know that it will require a flight back to LA which will land about midnight so you can get to work the next day. But, Julie can’t be there which sucks because I feel I play heaps better when she is. And as much as I love my family, I feel better when you guys are there too.”

Tobin was stunned. “Seriously? Zach, just to start with, that is a lot of money.”

“I know, but I don’t care. I would pay for everyone I love to come but you and the twins are right up there with Jules.” Zach shrugged. “It is up to you.”

Tobin snorted. “That’s a lie.”

Zach grinned. “Chris wears the pants huh?”

“Oh shut up.”

* * *

“It sounds great to me Tobin.” Christen said with a smile. “But you will have a shit Monday dealing with the Twins and work.” The family were sitting in a café down the street from the hotel, enjoying a nice morning together.

Tobin nodded. “I know. But I may have changed my office hours to Tuesday-Friday for the week. It is an extra day work, but I am putting them out by taking the day. And I am getting students from other majors in ROTC come to me, so this could help them too.”

“What do you mean?”

Avery giggled from her spot in the chair next to Christen. “Mummy fwiends!”

Christen grinned at her. “Mummy has more friends huh Avery?”

The eldest toddler nodded. “Yea! dey talk.”

Christen looked at Tobin, fighting a bigger grin. “You have more friends and you talk?”

Tobin rolled her eyes and smiled sheepishly. “More of the ROTC students want to talk to me, not their advisors. Some days I have a line up in the hallway. Avery and Emerson are very good and yes, I may have used the threat of holding a child to help them get to the point. Avery loves cuddles anyway. Em just sits in my lap.”

“Why are they coming to you?”

Tobin shrugged. “Not sure. They aren’t happy with their mentors’ I guess? A lot of them have ones who are only helping with the academics, not the army and ROTC and they are struggling. It will be interesting when I am running this course and not available most of the week to see what happens. I have to prioritise the engineering students.” The soldier seemed a bit shy about it, not wanting to brag about having done a good job.

Christen smiled to herself, proud of her wife. However, she put the conversation back to Zach. “When would you flyout to New Orleans?”

“Saturday morning.” Tobin said quickly. “Zach said we could go earlier if we needed to in case the girls were still a nightmare flying.”

“I think it is a good idea. It will get the girls used to flying with just one of us. And we don’t have any free time that weekend, so it is perfect.”

Tobin nodded and readjusted her hold on Emerson. “It will be a big weekend for them. Uncle Zach better win.”

* * *

They won, and the girls in the hotel were jumping and screaming in excitement with Julie. The midfielder was crying, so happy for her husband and his team.

There were interviews and a lot of screaming from grown men who had made the Super Bowl. However, the girls jaws dropped when Zach was on the screen holding two very well known twins.

Avery and Emerson were in their Uncles arm with big earmuffs on, looking around in awe. Zach was interviewed with the girls and Julie was melting. He was calm and collected with the girls being his number one priority even in all furore. Avery was wriggling around and out of his grip which made him pause the interview. He walked across and they saw Tobin was there and Avery wanted her attention. He came back with only one twin in his arms, but Emerson was content.

“Sorry. She wanted her Mum. Uncle Zach has nothing on Mum.” He joked and they jumped straight back into the interview.

Christen and Alex were sitting next to each other, grinning at the look on Julie’s face. “Someone is getting broody.” Christen muttered.

Alex barked out a laugh. “After the Olympics or next World Cup?”

“Who knows. Depends on how hot Zach looks holding babies.”

* * *

_February_

Tobin and Christen walked out of the doctors office smiling and holding hands. Tobin had almost three months of daily injections to get her body ready for the implantation and they were going to try in late-April or early May. It was after Christen returned from Europe and Tobin was back from Nevada and not needed for anymore field exercises. She had covered that in the earlier exercises..

Their parents had the twins so they went to see their house. The foundation was in the, the scaffolding done. It was an empty shell but it was starting to look like a house. They were hoping to get the electrician, plumber and whoever else they needed in to ensure it was ready to move in by June. They were ready to have their own place and Tobin didn’t want to be too pregnant and actually help.

Christen stood and stared up at their house. It was going to be big for now, but they wanted more kids, so it would all be used.

* * *

As much as they wanted to travel to Tampa for the Superbowl, they couldn’t get tickets, even through Zach who had tried, and it sucked. Zach had Julie with him but missed his pre-match hug with his nieces. It didn’t stop them from putting up a good fight, but the Chiefs had to much firepower. They lost 30-27 and you could see the devastation on Zach’s face as he walked from the pitch.

The family were unsurprised when the Ertz's asked for a weekend in LA before pre-season for Julie. The footballer was tired and upset at the loss and rather than going away immediately for a holiday with Julie, he came to see his honourary sisters and neices instead. It was sweet and they loved their time together. Christen and Tobin even sent Julie and Zach out for the afternoon with the twins and they saw how relieved and relaxed they were when they returned. Christen may have teased Julie quietly for getting broody, which only got her a blush and no comment.

* * *

Pre-season training for the Lightning meant that Christen went to work first and Tobin and the Twins met her there a bit later on. Working at UCLA was a godsend and every day they saw each other on campus. The Twins arriving had become the unofficial lunch time for the squad while Tobin was working hard to ensure that she had everything organised for the course.

Christen had a feeling Tobin wasn’t looking forward to the course as much as she had liked mentoring and consulting, especially now she had extra students coming to her. She had told the Colonel about it and he had ensured he would look into why it was happening. She was happy to work with them, but she needed to know why they weren’t happy with their mentors. It was part of helping them.

The lightning had managed to pad out their squad with a mixture of veterans and young talent. They were building around Lynn, Abby and Christen, with the striker being the captain. Christen was proud but also knew her time would be limited this season, so she gave it all she could.

The entire month of February was a set routine. Training and work at UCLA before coming home and packing up a bit more of their stuff. At night, it was family time and nothing was done after dinner and before bedtime that wasn’t family related. They knew Spring would be long and hard with Tobin’s course and the start of the season, as well as the first attempt at pregnancy.

Christen was very happy she didn’t have to have any more needles since she had already done her part before the girls were born. They still had four embryos to use and had discussed whether they were going to implant one or two.

Tobin was leaning towards two because she knew how rough the process was on the body, but not on the mind if it didn’t work. They implanted one last time and got lucky with the twins, but if it didn’t work, she wasn’t sure how she would respond. By implanting two, Tobin felt she had less opportunity for heartbreak. Christen had no issues with it but was concerned about it not working regardless of how many they implanted. She didn’t care if they got twins again, but she was worried it would hurt her wife even more if it didn’t work.

Spring would be long and hard, but hopefully by the end of it they would have another baby on the way, Christen would be selected for the Olympic Squad, the Lightning would be doing well and Tobin would know what the hell was happening with her students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am back with a shorter chapter, just trying to get back into it after some time away - this one has been idle for a month!. Next one should be 'Spring' and all that it entails.
> 
> Let me know what you think? I am hoping this drives the creative juices once again but if there is something you want in this, let me know! I would love some ideas.
> 
> Next chapter should be for Protect the Genius - it may take a few days or a week, a lot is planned for it and I want to get it right. 
> 
> Love you all and thank you for your patience


	45. Huggles! (Spring 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin's work gets changed and Christen goes to Europe - and other stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the math and my average length of chapter is like 3500- 4000. This one is almost 8000. It's... intense. 
> 
> TW - gun violence and some very shitty words - 
> 
> (PS It is currently almost 3am and I couldnt stop writing until i got this out. Most of it has been written for a while but I wanted to post private and secretive first and sure this one up.)

_March 2020_

“I haven’t seen that uniform in a while.” Christens words were quiet but you could hear the pride in her voice. “I forgot how good it looked on you.”

Tobin turned and smiled at her wife. “Yeah?”

Christen nodded before she walked across the room and adjusted the collar. Her wife’s dress uniform hadn’t been worn since she retired, but today it was expected she wear it. Christen wasn’t sure why and Tobin hadn’t said anything except she had a meeting and was expected in her dress uniform. The striker didn’t even know Tobin was still allowed to wear it now she was retired.

“Yeah. You look, I don’t know, taller somehow. More confident. Proud.” Christen smiled at her again. “I didn’t realise that had gone when you retired.”

“It didn’t go anywhere. I was happier and I didn’t need to mask it with confidence and pride.” Tobin said quietly. “I wouldn’t wear this if I didn’t have this damn meeting with the Colonel. He ordered me in.”

Christen frowned. “Is he allowed to do that anymore?”

Tobin shrugged. “I work for the Army, get called Captain, even if I am a civilian now.”

“And you don’t know why you’ve been ordered in?”

Tobin smiled. “I have no idea. Probably something to do with the students. I can’t see it being anything else.”

Christen sighed. “Will it be bad?” She didn’t want to voice her greatest fears in case it made them come true.

“I’ll tell you when I get home.” Christen huffed and Tobin just chuckled. “I’m kidding. It’ll be fine. And I’ll meet you at UCLA for the end of your media stuff and then we can go out for dinner. You happy to have two extra squad members for the media day?”

Christens face lit up. “Pam has organised jerseys for them! They are going to help be the models with Lynn’s kids. It’s going to be adorable.”

Tobin chuckled. “The Lightning are really pushing this as a family club, aren’t they?”

“100%! And I don’t blame them for it either.”

* * *

Tobin was confused as she sat across from the Colonel. “Sir? I don’t understand. Am I getting fired?”

“Not at all!” Colonel Ryan just smiled. “We looked into what you told us about the ROTC students’ complaints. We spoke to them, their advisors, their teachers. And this is the conclusion we came to. We are removing you from teaching the EOO course in Spring so you can stay with the students. Captain Best was happy to take on a second course here in LA. He really enjoyed teaching the soldiers.”

“But why? I didn’t have a chance to give it a go.” Tobin was speaking quietly.

“We know. But from our conversations, you weren’t exactly looking forward to it.”

“I wasn’t looking forward to not being able to help those kids while being away.”

“Exactly.” Colonel Ryan sat back in his chair and smiled. “That’s why we changed it.”

Tobin frowned. “I don’t get it.”

“Every person we spoke to, whether it be student or teacher, said that the students under your guidance and tutelage were thriving. The ones who were meant to be in other courses with other advisors are coming to you because you are the one person that they relate too and who put them on the right path.” Colonel Ryan passed Tobin a folder. “The school, the ROTC, the army are all in agreement for the first time in years. We all want you to run the ROTC program at UCLA. Not just the engineering cohort. Arts, political science, business, medicine, law, technology. If we have students there, you have a foot in the door and information on what they are doing.”

Tobin was stunned as she looked through the papers. “And I am meant to advise all of them? There were only 28 students in the Engineering Corp which allowed me to get to know them.”

Colonel Ryan nodded. “UCLA’s ROTC contingent currently has 317 students.”

“There is no way in hell I can advise all of them sir!” Tobin protested. “I can’t be effective if I can’t speak with all of them. Especially only being on campus twelve hours a week.”

“We know that. Which is why we are meeting. We want to renegotiate your contract and your hours. Remove the EOO course from it and, if you wish, the consultancy. These soldiers are the future of our military.” Colonel Ryan sighed. “You are the first retired soldier we have ever put into an advisory role for the ROTC and it has been, without a doubt, one of the greatest things to happen to the program. We are looking into finding more retired soldier like yourself who had experience in the program, to run them and advise the new students while you work above them. We have put in active soldiers who only cared about the army side of their work. We put in civilians who wanted to focus on the academics. You straddle the line well and it’s evident in their performance Captain.”

Tobin was still slightly stunned. “What did you have in mind for my hours?”

Colonel Ryan smiled. “Monday to Friday, 9am – 4pm. There would be the occasional early morning meeting with a professor or weekend exercise to oversee. But you would run it. You would speak with the military personnel running the training exercises and the professors who are in charge of the academics as you already do to some extent. You would just have a lot more students to do it for.”

Tobin was running through the numbers in her head. “That isn’t enough time for me to work with over 300 students.”

Colonel Ryan nodded. “Not directly, no. But it is enough time for you to work with five people. For the rest of this year, nothing will change except you no longer have to run the course. Currently we are recruiting five new advisors with similar backgrounds to yours. ROTC trained and no longer in active duty. You will be in charge of running the ROTC at UCLA as a whole. They will advise you and work under you.”

Tobin frowned. “I want to still work with the students directly. Having poor advisors is what got me more students asking for help.”

“You will be. They will have their allocated advisor and you will be above them. You will allocate students to the advisors that they need. If you see anything wrong with their grades, attitude, performance or get bad feedback from anyone, you pull them in to see you. They can come see you without informing their advisor if they have an issue, with no chance of being reprimanded for it. Captain Press, you’re great with the students. But this program needs you at its head and to bring it all up to your standards. Just advising the students won’t do that. We need you in charge.”

“My family…”

Colonel Ryan put his hand up and stopped her. “We are aware. The same stipulations about time off and care and allowances are still there. And I hear the students love your twins.”

Tobin chuckled. “Have you got any more papers? I need to talk to my wife about this.”

The Colonel smiled and handed her even more paperwork. “Read it, talk about it and call me whenever you need to. The contract is in their as well. I think you will find the compensation to be adequately altered to suit the new situation.”

Tobin nodded. “Thank you, sir.” Tobin stood to leave before she paused. “One question if I may?”

“Of course.”

“Why did I have to wear my dress uniform today?”

Colonel Ryan smiled. “Two reasons. If you had accepted it on the spot, I would have had media here in a heartbeat for photographs.”

“The second reason?”

“I hear your wife has media work today as well. The uniform is good in photos.”

Tobin grinned and laughed with the Colonel. “Yes sir. You may be right.”

* * *

Tobin returned to campus in her dress uniform and got some interesting looks on her way to the media day. She saw some of her students grin at her and she just smiled back widely. After the meeting she had just had, she was feeling happy.

She weaved her way through to the hall were the media was and stood at the back. She saw the players doing interviews and some standing to the side chatting because they weren’t required yet. However, she couldn’t see her wife or kids anywhere, which was odd.

Tobin saw Pam and walked over to her. The coach was one of those waiting for someone to interview her. She grinned as she saw the soldier walk up. “Well damn Tobin.”

Tobin blushed. “Hi Pam. How are you?”

Pam rolled her eyes. “I hate the media. Your wife on the other hand has them wrapped around her little finger.”

“That she does. Do you know where she is? And my girls?”

“Out back getting changed. I believe Emerson tipped her yogurt on Avery’s head. Avery retaliated by squishing strawberries on her shirt.”

Tobin groaned before she thanked the coach and ran off to find her wife, unaware that the LA Lightning were watching her every move. Two of the directors quickly started conversing about her as well.

Tobin found her wife in the bathroom with two screaming toddlers. She looked annoyed. “Can I help?”

Christen looked up in relief. “You have spare clothes for the girls in your office, right?”

“Yeah. And some for us as well.”

“Can you take the girls and get them changed please? I had to delay my interview as captain, and they are getting really antsy.”

Tobin nodded and came across to see her girls. They immediately jumped into her arms for a cuddle and Christen cringed. Her wife’s uniform would be filthy. Tobin just soothed her twins and her wife. “It’ll all be fine. Let’s give Mama some space to work and we can be back at the end.” Tobin stood with both girls in her arms and smiled at her wife. “I’ve got them. Go be Captain.”

Christen smiled slightly. “Isn’t that my line today?”

“I’ll see you in 30 minutes.”

* * *

Tobin’s hope of seeing her wife in 30 minutes was dashed when she realised that not only would the girls need a change of clothes, but they would also need a shower. Food stuffs were in both girls hair and they were sticky. Tobin grabbed the bag with the change of clothes and quickly walked into the staff bathroom on her floor. It wasn’t the first time she had had to utilise the staff shower because the twins made a mess and it wouldn’t be the last.

Thankfully the twins had settled and were happy to be washed and cleaned up by their Mum without a fuss. They were still sniffly and cuddly and just wanted to be close to their Mum while ignoring their twin. Tobin quickly got herself and the twins dried and changed before she went back to her office. She sat both girls on the floor and knelt in front of them.

“What happened girls?” The twins just pouted and refused to talk, which didn’t surprise Tobin in the slightest. They were chatter boxes, but they couldn’t say more than half a dozen words clearly. When they didn’t want to talk, they both shut down and even the babbles were no longer heard. Tobin sighed. “Do you promise to not be naughty when we get back and give Mama a big hug to say sorry?” The twins nodded and Tobin smiled.

“Let’s go back then.”

* * *

Tobin snuck in the same door she had less than an hour ago but this time with two little girls toddling behind her. They were quiet but happy to be next to each other again. Tobin saw her wife off to the side and smiled before kneeling next to the twins.

“Do you remember what to do?” She asked.

The girls nodded in sync. “Huggles for Mama.” Avery murmured.

Tobin grinned widely. “Huggles for Mama it is. Come on!” Tobin picked the pair up and slowly made her way across to Christen and the players she was with. Avery and Emerson leant into her and Tobin felt content.

Christen saw them coming across and smiled. “There’s my girls. All three of you got a shower huh?” She asked Tobin quietly.

Tobin shrugged as well as she could. “No other choice. These two have something to say.”

“We sowwy Mama.” Emerson said softly.

Avery nodded. “Weely sowwy! We be good!”

Christen melted and so did her teammates. Tobin just looked proud. “And what else?” She prompted.

“HUGGLES!”

The two girls leant forward so quickly Tobin almost lost her grip but Christen was there. Just like she always was. The family group hug was adorable and was the perfect end to a very good day.

* * *

Tobin only broached the topic of her meeting when the girls were asleep and the pair of them had a glass of wine in hand, sitting on the floor packing up more boxes. She went through it all slowly and carefully and she couldn’t tell what Christen was thinking.

“So essentially, they want me to run the ROTC. Be the link between the advisors and the college and the army and make sure everything is best for the students.” Tobin finished quietly.

Christen slumped back against the bed and took a sip of wine. “Thank God.”

Tobin frowned. “Are you okay?”

Christen nodded and wiped her eyes. “Perfect. I’m perfect.”

Tobin was confused. “I’m lost.”

Christen smiled at her wife. “I was scared it was something different you had been called in for. I’m very glad it isn’t that.”

“What do you mean?”

Christen shook her head at her wife and her smile stayed firmly in place. Her wife was smart but she had no idea sometimes. “The last time you were in that uniform you were an active soldier. I thought you were going to be sent back overseas and re-commissioned.”

“Babe-“ Tobin moved across so she was sitting next to her wife.

“I know! I know you would never go back. I just, I got scared when I saw you in that uniform. I had that feeling of pride but also terror.” Christen put her hand up and traced the scar on her wife’s face and followed it all the way down her bare arm. “I almost lost you. More than once. I guess that the uniform held more memories for me that I knew.”

Tobin kissed her wife on the palm of her hand and then held it against her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Christen smiled. “I know.”

“I can be at UCLA all year. Work normal hours. Or I can decline and just complete the contract I signed last year.”

Christen rolled her eyes playfully. “If you don’t accept that contract, I will do it for you. You light up when you talk about those students Honey. And this job seems like the best way for you to help them. As long as you are happy, I’m happy.”

Tobin grinned slightly. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah.”

* * *

_April_

“Honey, you will be fine. It is three weeks. We will be fine. And we don’t even go until next week!” Christen was trying to soothe her wife when she just wanted to giggle at her pout. “The girls get to go on a trip, and you get three weeks to relax and not worry about anything or do anything strenuous.”

Christens trip to Europe had been pushed back a week and it had been extended from two weeks to three. It had the couple scrambling around trying to reorganise appointments. Big appointments.

Baby making appointments. Rather than April 15th, they moved it April 1st. Tobin’s levels were good, and her body was ready and it had gone well. Christen flew out on the 9th and was returning on the 4th of May.

Tobin rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how I am going to go not taking a pregnancy test while you are away. I’m gunna wanna knowwww!” Tobin was whining.

Christen ignored it.

“You can pack up some boxes and get some stuff shipped to the new house. But we will find out together if it worked at the doctors when I get back. Good news or bad, we will find out together.” Christen smiled at her lightly.

Tobin sighed and put her hand on her belly. “I hope this works.”

“So do I. But –“

“- we know the risks and the chances. I know.” Tobin sat down on the bed next to her wife. “Do you think implanting two was the right idea?”

Christen nodded. “I do. Because, god forbid, it doesn’t work, we have two more embryos waiting and we can try again. The doctor said it was possible. And if it does work, we have two more kids on the way and we can scream it from the rooftops!”

Tobin smiled and chuckled. “We need an even better baby announcement this time around.”

* * *

_Europe_

Christen and Tobin hadn’t told anyone they were trying again. Not even their parents. They knew if they did, Cody and Stacey would never let them move out. If they told the girls, it would all that was spoken about during their free time.

Christen did tell everyone about Tobin’s promotion, and they were thrilled for her. Her phone was lighting up with notifications from the team with their congratulations from Europe. Tobin just smiled and locked her phone before going back to her work.

Avery and Emerson were happy on the trip to Europe and had no complaints flying or moving around constantly. During the day they got to hang out with their Uncle Serva and Sofia who had both come on the trip, which was so much fun. The did miss their Mum, but talking to her on the iPad every night helped them sleep well, and so did cuddles with Mama.

Christen was starting on the left wing, Alex was up front and there was a battle on the right wing for the final spot. Mal had come into element after the time off and was actively keeping Pinoe and Lynn on their toes for that spot. The five of them were the clear leaders for the frontline positions and it had Carli in a huff. She couldn’t get on the field and she wasn’t in Vlatko’s favour. It didn’t help she was making comments to the press which had multiple meanings and making waves behind the scenes. She wasn’t acting like a captain should, and it was throwing the group out of whack.

One of the last nights in Europe was going well. There was a team dinner (with Sofia, Avery and Emerson babbling away as well) and they were discussing their previous game (and last of the tour) against Portugal. Christen had played 60 minutes, scored and assisted Mal’s two goals for a player of the match performance. The other goal came from Alex up front and the three were very proud of their performance and the team was as well. Normally after games it was normal to celebrate the players who had done well or console those who were struggling about it.

Carli had asked Vlatko for a word and sat next to him at the table so he couldn’t escape the conversation. She wasn’t accepting that she was no longer a starting player and was a fringe bench player at most. Even then, it was for her experience and leadership but considering her actions and the players responses to her, her presence was doing more harm than good.

Carli snapped.

“Are you serious?” Carli exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention on them, even if some conversations continued.

Vlatko inhaled deeply. “We have spoken. The answer has not changed.”

Carli rolled her eyes. “You are playing favourites and it’s obvious. I’m not black, I’m not a mother, I’m not a lesbian. If you play me, just a woman, you get no push back and you want the freaking attention.” Her words were quietly muttered but the room was quiet too.

The room stopped and went from quiet to silent.

And then it exploded in noise.

“Excuse me?!”

“WHAT THE FUCK CARLI!”

“OH HELL NO!”

“LET GO OF ME BECKY! I’M GONNA FIGHT THE BITCH.”

“Oh shit. Here we go again.” “This happened before?!” “Hope.” “Fair enough.”

“I’LL FIGHT YOU!!!”

“NO KELLEY!”

“EMERSON PUKED!”

“NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!”

“EVERYONE STOP!”

Vlatko never yelled, not inside. He looked livid and he was looking directly at Carli who had the decency to look ashamed. “You are on the first flight home tomorrow. Leave.”

The striker did. Vlatko turned to Pinoe who was standing up, furious. “Do you know who Carly’s roommate is?”

Pinoe just nodded and pointed at Emily who was holding Emerson and stunned. She was covered in puke. “Emily, I will organise another room for you.”

“She can stay with me coach. I have a second bed.” Christen said quietly. “Maybe Becky can go get your stuff with Alyssa?”

Vlatko smiled and the two calmest players made their way out of the room. He turned to the rest. “I think we can do with an early night. Be down for breakfast at 11.”

The group sat in silence for a bit until Becky and Alyssa returned with Emily’s stuff. Christen turned to the puke covered defender and smiled. “Shower?”

“Please.”

They were the first two to walk out and they left in small groups. Mal quickly caught up to them and Christen wasn’t surprised. She needed her team Mum after that.

* * *

Tobin was sitting at her desk going through the grades for the ROTC students. She had been going through all of them now she knew that from next year she would have too and she had found a few students who needed more help than others. There was a law student failing English and almost failing the rest of them. She made a note to talk to him in the next week and get him either tutoring or find out what was happening. It didn’t make sense.

Her iPad rang and she smiled. Checking the time, she guessed her girls were about to go to bed and wanted to talk. She answered the facetime with a smile before she was blown back by a barrage of noise. “Yikes.”

She let them settle down before she counted who was there. “Not that I don’t love you all, but you aren’t exactly the kids I was hoping to talk to.” Emily, Mal, Lindsay, Rose and Sam were on screen and looking furious. “What happened and is everything okay?”

Sam took the reigns of the conversation and Tobin’s frown got deeper the further they went. “I’m gonna kick her ass.”

That comment made them giggle and Tobin pouted. “Screw you all. I’m a badass.”

Tobin had broken the heavy mood and the girls smiled. “Why are you in my wife’s room? And where are my kids?”

Sonnett smiled. “She is giving them a bath. I’m her new roommate so I stole her phone to call you.”

Tobin grinned. “I’m honoured. I haven’t seen you –“ Tobin suddenly stopped talking and frowned again, looking out the window suddenly. Something had grabbed her attention.

“Tobin? You okay?” Rose asked.

The soldier frowned. “Wait there.” She then stood and left the screen.

“We are in Europe! Where can we go?” Rose joked. The girls giggled and laughed, falling into each other. That’s how Christen found them and the twins giggled at their laughter.

“Chris! Your wife told us to wait here but we are in her phone!” Lindsay explained cackling, setting the group off again. Mal tossed the phone to Christen who saw her wife’s office but not her wife.

“Weird.” She looked at the girls. “I love you all, but these two-need sleep and you giggling isn’t helping that. Go crash another room.”

The girls complained and Christen gave them a ten minute buffer and threw the phone back. They could wait for her wife while she sorted the twins.

Tobin came back, only having been gone two minutes. She looked worried. “I have to go. Tell Chris I’ll call her, and I love her.”

“Tobin-“

Tobin interrupted Emily. “Em. I have to go.” Tobin hung up.

Emily looked at the other girls.

Nothing was funny at that moment.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

Tobin saw something out the window but she wasn’t sure what it was. Not immediately. It wasn't something she thought she would see on the campus.

On base, yes. Everyday.

“Wait there.” She quickly got up and left her office, jogging to the windows at the end of the walkway. Her windows were good, but she couldn’t see the whole campus. The window from the hallway covered the view she didn’t.

Tobin got to the window and kept looking. She knew something wasn’t right. Then she saw it and she knew immediately that there was something wrong. She also knew it was one of the ROTC students. They were in their uniform.

“Why are you pacing? What’s wrong? Who are you?”

Tobin watched him move and the way he held himself that had her running back to the office. Then she saw the iPad. “I have to go. Tell Chris I’ll call her, and I love her.”

“Tobin –“

“Emily. I have to go.” She hung up before she grabbed her phone. She dialled.

_“911. What’s your emergency?”_

“There is a student on the UCLA campus with a gun.”

* * *

The group was quiet and Christen didn’t kick them out after ten minutes. The girls were asleep in their travel cot and they weren’t being disturbed. They did leave but came back with bedclothes and pillows, and their roommates. At least half the squad was packed into the room, quiet, and no one knew why. Emily had an uncanny sense of when something was wrong, and that had something to do with Tobin back in UCLA. They weren’t leaving Christen based purely on that fact.

They didn’t know what to expect. But it wasn’t Alex running in looking pale. “Turn on channel 18.”

Becky grabbed the remote and flicked it on and they gasped.

**BREAKING NEWS: GUNMAN LOOSE ON UCLA CAMPUS – NO KNOWN CASUALTIES AS OF YET**

Christen paled and dropped, but Alyssa caught her before she hit the floor. “She’ll be fine.” Alyssa murmured as she held her.

* * *

_The police are on their way. Please stay where you are._

Tobin was locked down in her office, as was the rest of the Engineering Building. They had managed to clear the majority of the campus as they worked their way through to her building, but the Engineering Building was too close to gunman. He was camped out in a café just next to the building.

Tobin breathed a sigh of relief when she watched the patrons and staff run out. She hoped it was all of them.

The police had also jammed the mobile phone lines out just in case the gunman had placed a bomb on campus, and had it rigged to explode via a phone call. They didn't believe he did, but they were being careful. The police were aware she was an expert on disabling bombs, but she was being told to stay put. Internal calls were the only ones running. 

Tobin was sitting with her head in her hands when her phone rang again.

“Captain Press?”

_“We’ve established contact. The gunman wants to talk to you.”_

“Why?”

_“He wants your help. Officers will be at your door in three minutes. They will give you a vest and some more information. Are you up to it?”_

“Yes Sir.”

* * *

_These are live scenes from our place on the ground. As you can see, the gunman is currently locked inside a café next to the Engineering Building on the UCLA campus. We watched as he released some hostages earlier, but we do not know why. This is live footage._

The team was jammed in Christens room like sardines and the twins were now awake and being held by their respective godmothers. The team were also taking it in turns to try and call Tobin, but had no luck. Becky had her phone locked in Ali and Ash while Julie had called Zach. Ali had sent Kyle down to UCLA to see what he could find out and had him linked in as well. He would drop in and out as the signal jam worked.

Kelley had called Cody and Stacey, and they were linked to Channing, Tyler and Tobin’s siblings. They had phone chain going and as soon as one person knew something, they all did. They were all quiet and just waiting for news.

Unfortunately, no one knew anything.

_What’s happening behind you Andy?_

The team turned back to the screen when they heard that. They saw lots of police in riot gear lining up with their shields.

_The police established contact briefly earlier before retreating. I believe they are trying to make contact. Wait. I see someone in civilian clothing moving along with the police. It looks like a woman._

The group inhaled sharply. “Please no. Please no. Please. Please. Please. No.” Christen was speaking quietly.

_We will do everything we can to find out the identity of the woman._

* * *

“Captain. Do everything you can to talk to him and find out what’s happening. We don’t know his name, we don’t know his age. We can’t get him to say anything except he wants to talk to you and he wants to see you. And he insists there is no bombs on campus. We are doing a sweep but just be wary. Get his name and we can go from there.”

Tobin nodded. “Yes Captain.”

“LET’S MOVE PEOPLE.”

The riot squad moved in sync with their shields keeping Tobin blocked behind them and out of line of sight. She could see there was a barrier about 100 metres back with the press behind it and she cursed.

They got her into position and handed her the radio they had been using. She took a breath and spoke.

“This is Captain Tobin Press. Who am I talking to?”

There was silence for a minute before they heard the radio click in.

“How do I know it is really you?”

“You should be able to see me behind the line of police if you peak out that blind you have already propped open.”

The police saw movement and so did Tobin.

“It’s really you.”

“Yes. Can you tell me your name?”

“Rick. Rick Jackson.”

That had the police scrambling, looking for information. But Tobin already knew that name. She had just read his file on her desk.

“Why did you want to talk to me Rick?”

There was a gap before he spoke.

“You helped my friends. I need you to help me.”

* * *

_We are getting word that the woman speaking to the gunman is none other than Captain Tobin Press. She works on campus with ROTC students. _

The room in Portugal was silent. The telephone chain was silent.

They were all looking at the screens.

* * *

“I don’t know what I can do if you are in there, Rick. You need to come out and then we can talk.”

“They will shoot me.”

Tobin didn’t respond to that.

“You need to come in.”

The captain next to her swore. “No way in hell.”

Tobin looked at him. “We don’t know if there are casualties in there.”

“Ask.”

Tobin nodded. “Is there anyone in there with you?”

Rick paused. “Three people. I hurt them when I came in. I let the rest go.”

“Okay. Give me a minute Rick.” Tobin turned to the Captain. “What the hell is going on with this kid?”

The Captain shrugged. “I have no idea. We are going through his background. Looks like his grades and attendance deteriorated after Christmas. Before that he was top of his class and your ROTC.”

Tobin sighed. “What do we do?”

* * *

_The police are moving their shields and allowing Captain Press through! She has her hands up and seems to be walking towards the café. She has a first aid kit on her shoulder. The door is opening for her!_

Christen was crying.

So was everyone else.

Servando had taken the kids and had the three asleep in his room. They didn’t need to watch it.

* * *

“Rick. I will come in. But only if I can get those people who are hurt out.” Tobin was pained saying the words but she couldn’t not help.

“NO! You won’t come back! You come in and you stay!”

“Rick. No. If you want my help, I need to help them. What did your friends say about me when I helped them?”

Rick was panting. “You were nice, and you cared. You never gave up and did everything you could. You never lied.”

“So why would I lie to you?”

There was a ten minute break before he replied. “Okay. You can come in and take them out. But no guns!”

Tobin was stunned. “I promise.”

* * *

_Captain Press is leaving the café! She is carrying an injured person in her arms. They look to be bleeding from their stomach._

* * *

“Okay. Three casualties. One stomach, one leg and one shoulder.” Tobin murmured to herself. “Stomach first.”

Tobin meticulously performed first aid on the three scared students. They weren’t any of hers.

It took her ten minutes to stabilise the girl with the stomach wound, she was unconscious. She didn’t know her name. She took a deep breath. “Rick. I need you to open the door for me so I can carry this girl out. Then I will return. I promise.”

The man was twitchy, and Tobin could see he was on a hair trigger. She looked at the girl in front of her and took a breath before she picked her up. “Now Rick. Open the door.”

He did and Tobin carefully walked out and into the sunlight again. The paramedics made their way to her and she gave them a quick rundown on what to expect for the next pair. They nodded and rushed off with the girl.

Tobin knew if she went anywhere near the police, Rick would snap. And they would die.

So she turned, and walked back in with her hands held up and her back straight.

“Christen forgive me.”

* * *

“Why is she going back in?” Tierna whispered, stunned.

Emily looked at Christen who was being held by Julie and Kelley and choked out her words. “Because she is Tobin. She’s not just any soldier.”

* * *

“Rick. I need you to let Mike walk out that door right now. He can walk. He can go by himself.”

“No.” Rick was pacing and swinging the gun around wildly. At himself, the walls, them. He had no idea. “No one leaves anymore. I’m not letting anyone else go. I can’t lose anyone else.”

Tobin was stunned but she could see that Mike was about to do something stupid. She made her way over with the medical kit and wrapped his shoulder up tight. “Don’t. If you want to live, don’t.”

Mike was scared. “He is crazy Ma’am.”

“Mike. I have got you. Trust me.” Tobin pressed on his shoulder and wrapped it up again. She needed to stall. “Please.”

He nodded.

Tobin sighed and returned to Brad. He was turning for the worst. “Rick. If you won’t let me take Mike out, let me take Brad. He needs help.”

Rick slumped in the corner and cried. “I need help. I need your help.”

“And you will get it. But I can’t help you until I help them.”

Rick looked up and pointed the gun directly at Mike. “If you don’t come back, he dies.”

Tobin nodded. She looked down at Brad and grimaced. “I’m going to have to hoist you up, and you are going to have to hop with my support. There is no other way out unless I drag you or fireman carry you. I could do it, but if you can hop it would be quicker.”

Brad nodded. “I’ll hop.”

“On three.”

Tobin counted and on three pulled the man to his feet. He paled spectacularly and Tobin caught him. “Shit. I got you.” She kept him balanced and then turned to Rick. “Please open the door.”

Rick shook so badly as he walked to the door, he dropped the gun.

Mike jumped up and launched for it. Rick left the door closed and turned and dived.

Tobin pushed Brad to the floor and covered his body with hers.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

* * *

_SHOTS FIRED!_

_MOVE MOVE MOVE!!! _

Everyone watched with bated breath as the police moved in on the café. There was nothing to say. Even the reporter was silent.

_PARAMEDICS!_

The paramedics moved in quickly and they watched as they didn’t come out in under five minutes. Then the first set came out with a tall man with a bullet wound to the leg.

The second set followed with a heavy police presence and the paramedics looked as though they were working on his chest.

The third set came out with a man who seemed to have an injured arm and looked very beat up.

The final set came out while arguing with a well-known woman who seemed to be pushing away from the gurney and walking under her own steam.

_That is Captain Tobin Press! Walking out seemingly uninjured. _

The whole room breathed a sigh of relief. The telephone chain suddenly exploded into noise as well.

“Thank god.”

Through all the hubbub, Becky walked across to Vlatko seemingly unnoticed. “Please tell me our flight has been moved forward a day.”

Vlatko nodded. “There is a 5am one back to LA that we are all on. Not just Carli.”

* * *

“I will get on your damn gurney after I talk to my damn wife.” Tobin muttered. “She must be worried sick.”

“Captain, we need to get you checked out at the hospital.” The female paramedic was kind but firm.

“I am more aware of that than you think. But first I need to call my wife.”

“TOBIN!”

The soldier turned her head and saw the ever exuberant Kyle Krieger waving at her. He looked wrecked. Tobin made her way to him, ignoring the rest.

It took her a minute but before she knew it she was wrapped up in a hug. “I’m okay Kyle.”

He pulled back and handed her a phone. “It’s Ali.”

Tobin nodded and put it to her ear. “Ali?”

_“TOBIN!? THANK GOD! ARE YOU OKAY!”_

Tobin very quickly took it away from her ear. “I’m okay. I promise. I just want to talk to Chris.”

_“Ash is on the phone to Becky right now. We are trying to link them through.”_

“Why don’t you just FaceTime?” Tobin asked.

There was silence on the other end before Ali groaned. _“I’m hanging up now and then they will facetime. I will see you tomorrow.”_

“Don’t you have a game?”

_“I don’t care. Love you.”_

Tobin didn’t have time to respond before an unknown number popped up on Kyle’s phone. She answered it quickly and saw the teary but quickly relieved face of her wife.

_“Tobin?”_

“I’m here. I’m okay.”

_“Are you sure?”_

Kyle spoke up. “She is fighting with the paramedics.”

_“So she is fine then.”_

“I’m fine. I promise I’m fine.”

_Christen glared at her. “Go with the paramedics and get a full check up. Now. Find out EVERYTHING!”_

“Yes Chris.” Tobin knew the second meaning of that.

_“And take Kyle with you! He doesn’t leave your side. You call me when you know more!”_

“I will.” Tobin smiled. “I love you.”

_Christen just shook her head. “I love you too. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”_

_“SHE IS ON A 5AM FLIGHT! She will be there soon!” Becky called from the background._

Tobin smiled and nodded. “I love you. More than the moon loves cheese.”

Christen let out a watery chuckle at the memory and she knew in that moment everything would be okay.

* * *

“Who would have thought early May would bring so much drama?”

Kyle was sitting next to Tobin on her bed and chatting to fill up space. Tobin was happy in silence, but his nattering was calming. She didn’t want to think about what had happened.

Before she could respond, the door opened, and the doctor entered. He smiled at Tobin. “I’m Doctor Cage. You are a very brave woman.”

Tobin blushed and shrugged. “I did what anyone would have.”

“No you didn’t.” Kyle interjected. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

The doctor smiled. “Mr Krieger, I am going to have to ask you to leave. I need to talk to Mrs Press about something, intimate.”

Kyle stood but Tobin stuck out a hand to stop him. “He can stay. I need him to stay.”

Dr Cage. “Okay.” He moved to the side of the room and grabbed a gown for Tobin. “You need to strip and put this on. I will bring in the other gear for the ultrasound.”

“WH-wh-wh…”

Tobin moved and quickly got changed before she came back and sat on the bed next to a still stunned Kyle. “Hey.”

Kyle looked at her. “Please explain.”

Tobin smiled slightly. “Christen and I had another go of IVF on April 1st. We were due to get an ultrasound when she got back, but considering today we find out a few days early if I am pregnant or not.”

“You didn’t take a test?”

“I promised Chris I wouldn’t.”

Kyle was stunned. “Does anyone else know?”

Tobin shook her head. “Let’s just hope they took, and everything is okay.”

“THEY?!”

Tobin chuckled and so did the doctor as he walked back in. “Sorry, I could hear your conversation from outside. He sounds like a lot of surprised fathers do when they hear the word twins.”

Tobin turned to Kyle and spoke clearly. “I need you to hold my hand because no one else can be here right now. I need you to be my rock. Good or bad. Can you do that?”

Kyle nodded. “I can.”

Tobin turned to the doctor and nodded. “Let’s go.”

The doctor smiled again. “Legs in the stirrups.”

The gel was cold and it was uncomfortable. The doctor talked her through it and surprisingly, Kyle was asking the questions because Tobin couldn’t. She was just waiting for the sound she knew had to be coming soon.

Thwump-thwump-thwump-thwump-thwump

Tobin gasped and tears burst out. “Is that what I think it is?”

“That’s a heartbeat Tobin!” Kyle exclaimed.

Doctor Cage grinned and then moved the wand inside Tobin.

Thwump-thudump-thw-thudump-thwump

“Is that another one?” Kyle asked.

The doctor nodded and spun the monitor around. He pointed at two little dots on the screen. “Baby one and baby two.”

Tobin burst out crying and Kyle held her. The doctor printed out a few pictures but didn’t say anything as he left. He could talk to her later.

“They’re okay! You’re okay. Everything’s okay Tobin.” Kyle whispered as he held her close. “Nothings wrong.”

“I thought – I thought I’d maybe hurt them!” Tobin burst into tears.

“SHhhhh no way baby. You could never do that! Your babies are safe. They are both perfectly okay.” Kyle soothed her as well as he could.

The doctor returned about thirty minutes later and Tobin was calm again. “Everything looked good, but I am keeping you for observation for at least 48 hours and then I want to do another scan. You have been in a very high stress situation and you are carrying twins, which is classed as a high risk pregnancy. But, once you are released, you are going home and resting for a week. Doctors orders.”

“I can’t. It’s finals time and I have students who need help.” Tobin started.

Kyle scoffed. “We did everything online during COVID. We will set you up at home till September. You don’t need to be on campus.”

“but-“

“Captain. I can make it a month of bed rest if you wish. I may just do that if you fight me on this.” The doctor warned.

Kyle smiled at her. “I’ll just tell her wife. She wears the pants.”

“I NEED TO CALL CHRISTEN!” Tobin suddenly exclaimed. Loudly.

Kyle handed her his phone and she facetimed the last number in. Becky’s sleepy face popped up, confused. “Tobin?”

“I’m sorry Becky. I need to talk to Chris.” She was speaking quickly.

Becky nodded and moved slowly through the hotel. She knocked on a door and had a queit conversation and before Tobin knew it, Christen was in front of her again. “Honey?”

“Are you alone?” Tobin asked quickly.

Christen shook her head and moved into the bathroom and shut the door. “Now I am. And?” She looked hopeful.

“They are okay.”

Christen looked as though a weight was dropped of her shoulders. “They?”

“Two of them. Strong heartbeats. Kyle cried. So did I.”

Christen smiled. “Kyle?”

“He held my hand. I had to know, and I couldn’t be alone.”

Christen wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank him for me. And tell him to keep it secret please?”

Tobin nodded. “I will.”

“I’ll see you soon. I have a flight in about three hours.”

Tobin smiled. “I’ll be in hospital.”

Christens face dropped. “Why?”

“They just want to keep an eye on me. They have already threatened bed rest.” Tobin shrugged. “We will work it out.”

Christen nodded. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

* * *

Christen ignored the calls for her attention. She, Julie, Emily and Kelley were moving like a well-oiled machine through the airport and into the car organised for them and the Twins to get to the hospital. Christen needed support and the Twins needed attention.

Once they were in and ready, the six were on their way. Ali and Ash should already be there, same with Zach. Stacy and Cody had come home last night to see her, and Perry, Katie and Jeff were all planning on coming in early June. TJ was the most distraught and hadn’t believed Tobin was okay until he spoke with her on FaceTime himself.

They arrived at the hospital and Kelley and Emily sent Julie and Christen ahead with the Twins, promising to organise the rest. Tobin was in a private room and Kyle had never left her side.

Christen was holding the girls in her arms and found the room. Julie opened the door and Christen stepped in. Her wife looked fine. She beamed when she saw her and sat upright. “Hi!”

Christen smiled and started crying. The room was fairly full of people but they only had eyes for each other. Christen shook herself and looked at her daughters quickly. “Remember what I said?”

The twins nodded and Christen walked across with them. When they were close enough, the twins called out.

“Huggles for Mum!”

“Gentle huggles.” Christen reminded them. They crawled up and tucked themselves in next to their Mum, firmly but gently. Christen sat next to her and hugged them all.

“I love you.” Christen murmured as she kissed her wife. “Don’t do that again.”

Tobin smiled and nodded before she kissed her back. “I don’t plan on it.”

“You promise you’re okay?” Christen asked as she held her forehead to Tobin’s.

Tobin nodded. “Better than ever.”

* * *

Kyle had snapped a picture of the group all cuddled up together on the bed. It was the first photo of the family of six, but no one else would know that for a while.

Tobin was going to be wrapped in bubble wrap if Christen had her way, and by the looks of it, she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... Thoughts? Questions Comments? Rants?


	46. Patch it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the shooting and the Olympic Squad is announced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As you can see, this is not Private and Secretive. That is currently being written but it isnt ready yet. I had alot of motivation for this, so i wrote it and posted it. Im going with the flow everyone! Expect updates from random places! 
> 
> There are flashbacks to the previous chapter, so be warned. Mentions of psychological trauma and PTSD and things like that

Tobin was in hospital for 72 hours. She was assessed by doctors from many specialities, including obstetrics and psychiatry. Her first night in hospital had been restless and she had barely slept, haunted by memories of her time in the military. Every bang she heard was a gun shot and she was tense. Kyle had stayed with her, but he could see that she needed more support. He had been greatly relieved when Stacy and Cody came early the next morning with Channing and Tyler (the four had been in San Francisco), and then almost broke down when he saw his sister. That woman was a rock and Ali could tell that Kyle was stressed because Tobin was.

When Christen and their kids came in, everyone who had seen the nervous, tense and unsure Tobin, breathed a sigh of relief. Tobin visibly relaxed holding her family, but they knew she was mentally scarred. They were glad she was being held in hospital for more observation.

Most of the USWNT had to scatter the day after they landed in LA. They arrived a day early and almost all of them came to check on Tobin, but they had to fly out to their club teams. The final squad for the Olympics would be released at the beginning of June and they couldn’t afford to slip up.

Ali and Ash had to head back to Orlando the day after they arrived. It pained them to do so, but they had already missed one match with their team and while the organisation understood, they needed them back. They flew out with Sonnett and Alex, the four of them vowing to keep informed on what was happening with their soldier. Kyle promised updates when he could.

Julie flew out without her husband. Zach insisted on staying with Tobin for a bit longer, just in case. Julie didn’t think she could love her husband anymore, but his determination to look after his found-sister, just put it up another notch.

Tobin was interviewed by the police on her final day in hospital. They had found out more about Rick and knew that the soldier would want to know. She had been asking the doctors, but they hadn’t told her anything. Tobin wasn’t aware her wife, on the advice of the doctors and their friends who had seen her in the first 24 hours after the shooting, had asked the police to delay their interview until the doctors were happy with her stress levels and she was calmer.

It was Captain Jones, the captain who had been on sight and spoken with Tobin at UCLA, who came to speak with her. Tobin had her wife by her side, but Uncle Kyle and Uncle Zach were entertaining the kids at the local park with their grandparents and Aunts looking on.

Captain Jones wasn’t looking forward to the interview, but it had to be done. “Captain Press, please go through what happened in the café for me. I have the statements from Bradley Lee and Michael Thomas, but I would like to hear from you as well.”

“You don’t have a statement from Rick?” Tobin asked quietly.

“No. He isn’t able to give a statement.”

Tobin sighed and went through what she saw, why she decided to help out the woman first, whose name she found out was Georgia Carter, and why she knew that Rick was close to losing it.

“I tried to convince him to let Mike out. He could walk and if anyone was going to do anything that would kick something off, it would be him. Brad couldn’t walk and Rick was terrified. Mike was looking for a way out. When Rick didn’t let him, I convinced him to allow me to help Brad out. The less people in that café, the better.” Tobin inhaled deeply and took her time before she continued. “Rick turned to the door, but he was shaking so much, he dropped the gun. Mike lunged.”

_Rick turned and saw Mike going for the gun. Tobin pushed Brad to the floor and covered his body with hers. She didn’t hear gunshots, but she heard the sounds of someone getting beaten badly. She turned her head and saw that Rick was on top of Mike, punching him and screaming. Rick grabbed a knife from the strap on his thigh because the gun had been knocked away from the pair in their scuffle._

_But it was about two yards from Tobin._

_Tobin didn’t think. She just reacted like she was trained. Tobin grabbed the gun and when Rick leant back to strike with the knife, he opened his chest. Tobin fired._

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_All centre mass, the shots knocked Rick off Mike and onto the floor. She scampered over, knocked the knife out of his hand and immediately cleared him of any other weapons before she pulled her jumped of and placed it on his chest, trying to stem the bleeding._

_Rick looked up at her. His eyes were sad. “Captain… I didn’t mean…”_

_Tobin pushed harder on his chest, but the blood was coming from everywhere. “Just stay alive for me. You can tell me later.”_

_Rick nodded and then the police charged through the door._

Tobin came back to herself. She wiped her eyes of the tears that had pooled. “Your men came in, I backed off and sat until paramedics could get to me.”

Christen gripped her hands tightly, not saying anything but ensuring Tobin knew she was not alone.

Captain Jones nodded. “That matches what the boys told us.”

“How is Rick?” Tobin asked. “No one will tell me.”

Captain Jones sighed. “He is in a coma. The doctors aren’t sure if he will make it.”

Tobin closed her eyes. “Fuck.”

“It isn’t your fault Captain. He was going to stab Mike, you stopped him. You did what you had too.”

“He asked me for help, and I shot him.” Tobin gritted out. “I don’t even know why he needed help!”

“We believe we might know why.” Captain Jones grabbed a file and opened it before he started reading. “Rick Jackson was in the ROTC, in the law program. He was a Junior. According to his advisor, he wanted to work with JAG in the future, but also wanted to do his part on the front lines. Until Christmas of his Junior Year, he was consistently top of his class in grades and physical performance. His advisor raved about him.”

“He went home for Christmas and when he came back, his friends and advisor noticed a change. He was stressed, panicked but he wouldn’t talk to them. His friends, two of which had gone to see you for other reasons Captain, suggested that you were someone who could help him.”

“Rick was coming from physical training when he went into the café. We aren’t sure if he was coming to see you or not, but it sounds as though there was an argument with an instructor, and he stormed off. We aren’t sure where he got the gun and knife from, they aren’t registered in his name. In the café, it sounds as though a customer, Georgia, bumped into him and he snapped. He turned and shot, hitting Georgia in the stomach. Brad tried to run, he clipped him in the leg. He sat them all down and then after about an hour, he let some free. It sounds like Mike may have tried to be a hero and rather than leaving out the front he, tried to go around and Rick shot him in the shoulder. Then he asked for you.”

Captain Jones flipped the page. “We looked into what happened at Christmas. His hometown, a tiny little place in Arizona, has a hit and run on their books. A woman and a child aged 8 died. At the same time, it looks like Rick wrote of his car and then bought a new one. We believe he hit the pair and didn’t come forward. The guilt ate up inside him.”

The Captain closed the file. “If he wakes up, we will need to talk to him. But the doctors aren’t hopeful.”

Tobin just nodded, feeling cold and broken. She was shocked.

Christen turned to the Captain and thanked him for coming. “We will be home this evening. If you need to talk to my wife again, can I ask that you call first?”

“Of course.”

Tobin and Christen were then left alone. Christen climbed up next to her wife and held her.

It took Tobin 5 minutes to break down and she didn’t stop until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Richard Jackson, the shooter from UCLA, died in hospital a week after the incident. He was shot in the chest during a struggle within the café, and despite all medical care available, he passed away. We may not ever know what triggered him, but we know he won’t hurt anyone else._

_Bradley Lee, Michael Thomas and Georgia Carter have all been released from hospital into the care of their families. Captain Tobin Press was released from hospital after three days and seemed uninjured. Captain Press has declined to comment on the incident._

* * *

It was about two weeks after Tobin had been released from hospital when they got the go ahead to move into the new house. Christen was away in Chicago, but Zach who had initially stayed for a week before going home, had returned to LA to help out. Tobin just rolled her eyes when she saw him on her doorstep, but inside was smiling. He was one of her rocks.

Stacy and Cody had the twins for the day as she, Kyle and Zach had been unpacking the moving truck at her new house. The house was finished, and the movers had put everything in, they just had to move it where they wanted to.

The two-storey house was big. In fact, it was huge. Considering there was a basement as well as a separate garage with a room on top, Kyle and Zach had their work cut out for them moving all the furniture around. Kyle had banned Tobin from picking up anything heavy and Zach had just gone along with it, allowing the woman he thought of as his sister to do what she needed to do.

When Tobin disappeared into the bathroom to ‘re-organise it’ for the third time in as many hours, Zach turned to Kyle who was doing everything he could to not look guilty. “How far along?”

Kyle shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zach rolled his eyes. “You have barely left her side since you saw her after the… incident. She is puking hourly and she keeps holding her stomach. You’re also a shocking liar. How far along?”

Kyle sighed. “From what Tobin said, and what I heard at the hospital and my own research, I’d guess nine or ten weeks.”

Zach nodded. “Who knows?”

“Christen and Me. I held Tobin’s hand during the ultrasound after the, well incident. They haven’t told anyone else yet.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut then.”

Before Kyle could respond, Tobin came out of the house. “Let’s finish this!”

* * *

The two-storey house was mostly set up. The group had focused on the twin’s room as well as the master bedroom, loungeroom and kitchen. The rest could be sorted out later.

The second storey had the master bedroom with an en-suite, four bedrooms, with each pair of bedrooms having a bathroom in between, and a lounge type area which, once they got older, it would become a casual hang out place if the kids wanted it too. Until then, it would be another play area for the kids. The master bedroom took up the back wall of the house, with the pair of rooms on the sides. The play area was in the middle and Tobin and Christen knew that it would be good for the kids to have another space in the house to destroy.

The ground floor had another two bedrooms with a shared bathroom, another guest bathroom, living room, dining room and kitchen. The basement would be able to be converted into a bedroom if necessary, but right now only had the laundry and would be used for storage.

The two-car garage was separated from the house, which meant there was a five yard gap between the buildings. There was a covered awning so if it was raining they avoided getting wet, and a mud room for their things. On top of the garage was what Christen had dubbed ‘Tobin Land’. It was her space and she wouldn’t touch it. Tobin had plans for it to become part office, part gym and part art studio.

Once the trio had most of the furniture in the house, they collapsed on the couch and sighed. “We have three hours before my wife plays yours, Zach. What’s the plan?”

Zach shrugged. “We could go get your stuff from UCLA and then pickup the girls and get pizza for dinner?”

Tobin groaned. “I don’t wanna go there.”

“You’ve been avoiding it. You worked from home, but you have complained you don’t have some of the things you need to do everything properly. If we go now, we don’t have to worry Christen when she gets back.” Kyle was the voice of reason and even he thought it was weird.

Tobin sighed. “Fine. But you are buying the pizza’s.” Tobin walked upstairs to grab a hoodie while Zach and Kyle looked at each other and shrugged.

“Pregnancy hormones or terrified to go back?” Zach asked.

Kyle sighed. “Both.”

* * *

Tobin made it into her office and grabbed what she needed without pausing or freezing. However, she caught sight of café in the hall window and she just paused.

She stood there and stared at the place which haunted her nightmares lately. She dreamed about how she could have changed it, how she could have helped Rick. She dreamed about how it could have all gone wrong and how she could have lost it all.

“Tobin?”

Kyle’s voice cut through the negative thoughts that were building. Tobin blinked. “Can we go? I need to get to my kids.”

Tobin didn’t wait for an answer and just walked away from the scene of her nightmares quickly. The boys followed without question.

* * *

The twins had enjoyed their day with their grandparents but were happy to see their Mum again. They were in a new house, but they didn’t worry. They had their Mum and they got to watch their Mama on the tv!

It wasn’t an evening filled with trash talk. It was mostly cheering and positive comments for both teams. It was an exciting match, with Christen and Julie going head to head as captains of two teams who wanted to be powerhouses.

Christen scored a double while Julie scored a header in the dying minutes to salvage a draw for the Red Stars. Neither spouse got bragging rights, but Tobin did ensure that she took a photo of Zach holding two girls wearing LALFC gear with a smile on his face.

The girls were put to bed in the master bedroom for a sleep over with Tobin, while the boys slept in the spare rooms downstairs. They weren’t going to see their new rooms until Christen was back with them.

* * *

When Christen returned the next day, she went straight to their new house. She was smiling widely as her daughters tackled her legs and squealed in happiness in her being home. Zach and Kyle had both left earlier in the day, both heading to the East Coast. Tobin appreciated them being there for her, but she was a big girl. She would be okay.

She took herself to therapy once a week and no one even held her hand!

Sure, she did flinch at loud noises and the one time a car backfired almost caused a panic attack, but she would be okay. She knew she had to keep working on it and it would be constant battle for her entire life. But she had everything to fight for.

Christen and Tobin introduced the girls to their new rooms. They each had their own room now, and as they got older, they would have more privacy, even if they shared the bathroom. They wanted the sisters to be close, but not known as ‘The Twins’. They wanted them to be their own people and by giving them their own space, they could help them do just that.

They would do the same for the next pair.

Christen kissed her wife on the cheek as they watched the girls explore and talk to each other in their babbles about what was happening. “This is perfect honey.”

Tobin smiled and blushed. “Yeah?”

Christen nodded and gently put her hand on her wife’s stomach. “And when these two get here, it will still be perfect. It’ll just be louder.”

Tobin grinned. “That’s an understatement.”

* * *

**June 10th 2021**

_‘The final squad for the Olympics was released three days ago. You must be pleased to be included.’_

_Christen grinned. ‘Very much so. It will be a tough competition, but we want that gold.’_

_‘You are one of the players who can’t have their normal number. You’ve been assigned 17. Is there any story behind that number?’_

_‘It is my wife’s number from when she played. It just felt right.’_

_The reporter smiled. ‘You all go into camp on the 21st of June. It isn’t the longest camp, with the Olympics starting on the 21st of July, but you won’t be back with your clubs until late August. What is going to happen with your family while you are away? We haven’t seen her at any games lately. Is she doing okay after the shooting?’_

_Christens grin faded into a slight smile and she shrugged. ‘Tobin is doing okay, and we are still figuring out the logistics of the Olympics.’_

_The reporter thanked Christen for her time before it cut back to the main studio. _

_‘Vlatko Andonovski is here with us to discuss his squad for the Olympic Games. The 18 player squad for the 2021 Olympics is filled with well-known names as well some big surprises._

  1. _Alyssa Naeher GK - CRS_
  2. _Kristie Mewis MID - SKB_
  3. _Sam Mewis MID - NCC_
  4. _Becky Sauerbrunn DEF - PRT_
  5. _Kelley O’Hara DEF - UTA_
  6. _Emily Sonnett DEF - ORL_
  7. _Abby Dahlkemper DEF - LAL_
  8. _Julie Ertz (C) MID - CRS_
  9. _Lindsay Horan. MID - PRT_
  10. _Rose Lavelle. MID - WAS_
  11. _Mallory Pugh FWD - SKB_
  12. _Crystal Dunn DEF - NCC_
  13. _Alex Morgan (C) FWD - ORL_
  14. _Tierna Davidson DEF - UTA_
  15. _Megan Rapinoe (C) FWD - REI  
_
  16. _Lynn Williams . FWD - LAL_
  17. _Christen Press FWD - LAL_
  18. _Adrianna Franch GK - PRT_

_Alternates_

  1. _Andi Sullivan MID - WAS_
  2. _Jane Campbell GK - HOU_
  3. _Casey Short DEF - HOU_
  4. _Sophia Smith FWD - PRT_

_‘Vlatko. The big surprise inclusion is Kristie Mewis. She hasn’t been in the first team in a long time, even being cut earlier this year. How is it that she came to be in the squad?’_

_‘Kristie has an uncanny ability to cover almost any position, which helps in a squad as limited as the Olympic ones. It is similar to how Crystal plays midfield for her club but defence for us. Kristie also played out of her skin for the Dash this year and forced herself in. She impressed us all and earnt her spot.’_

_‘And no Carli Lloyd?’_

_‘No. She has not been playing at a high enough level and we believed that our forwards needed to be versatile. The players we have do just that. Carli is no longer in our top 23, let alone the top 18.’_

* * *

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.”

“Yes I have everything out that I need over Summer. They can go in whenever they need.”

“Thank you for being so understanding. I just couldn’t –“

“Thank you. Please thank the Dean for me as well.”

Tobin hung up the phone and slumped, relieved. Christen was driving them towards their parents house. They were going to tell them the news about being pregnant again before they told anyone else. They had just had another appointment with their doctor and been given photos and a rundown of what was happening.

Tobin was between 12 and 13 weeks along and out of the first trimester. Even though they had been implanted on the 1st of April, the embryos were about three weeks old at the time of implantation. So while Tobin had only been pregnant for 10 weeks, she was further along than that. They had been given a due date of Christmas Day, but considering they were having twins, again, the doctor expected an early birth closer to the beginning of the month. Tobin wasn’t showing obviously yet, she barely had a bump, but as it was twins’, the doctor expected her to look a lot bigger earlier

The doctor wanted Tobin to take it easy already. No extra, unnecessary stresses. Which is why Tobin was so relieved after the phone call.

“Honey? You okay?” Christen asked.

Tobin nodded. “They are moving my office to the other side of campus. I’ll be in the science building. Apparently, there is an unused office on the top floor. Just as big as my last office, but the windows aren’t as big.”

Christen smiled. “That’s closer to where I train.”

Tobin sighed. “I know. I just couldn’t look out that window without remembering what happened. I would have moved to the basement if I had to.”

Christen put her hand on Tobin’s. “I’m glad they are looking after you.”

Tobin and Christen walked up to their parents’ door each holding a daughter in their arms. The lunch would be an emotional one.

Avery and Emerson weren’t aware that Mum had two little brothers or sisters in her stomach, and they wouldn’t be told until it was closer to the end. Tobin and Christen weren’t planning on telling anyone except their parents until it was obvious Tobin was pregnant. They had enough going that they didn’t need everyone in their business just yet.

Cody opened the door with a grin before stepping back and letting two of his daughters in. Stacy was waiting in the loungeroom, sitting with her cup of tea. She looked up as Tobin put Avery on the floor to run around and her jaw dropped.

“You’re pregnant!” She exclaimed.

Tobin froze.

“Dammit Mum! How do you know?” Christen exclaimed with a grin.

“I’m going to be Grandma again!?” She screeched before she pulled Tobin in for another hug. Tobin was still speechless while Cody put his arm around Christen.

“Never try and fool your mother.” Cody whispered quietly.

“We weren’t! We were going to tell you today.”

Stacy pulled back and smiled at Christen. “Tobin’s shirt rode up when she put Emerson down. I’ve seen that bump before.”

Tobin groaned and Christen just shook her head at her mother’s antics. She wasn’t half surprised.

* * *

**June 21st**

“I can’t believe I won’t see you all for five weeks!” Christen complained. “I’m going to miss appointments and all the changes. I’m going to miss them moving and kicking! This isn’t fair.”

Tobin chuckled. “You are going to Florida for two weeks, then flying into Japan early before the Olympics starts. Then you have the group games. I am bringing the girls with me for the knockouts. And we will see three games I am sure.”

Christen pouted. “But you’ll be almost 20 weeks pregnant by then. Can’t you come to Orlando and stay with Ali and Ash?”

“No, because they are on a road trip with the Pride.” Tobin put her hand on her wife’s. “And yes, I will be much bigger next time you see. But I can’t be there with you. You’re travelling throughout to Japan so quickly, it wouldn’t be fair on you, me or the girls. I’ll be there on the 29th of July. We will cope. I have Mum and Dad. Perry and Katie are coming to visit with their kids and they know I am pregnant, so they will help. I have Kyle if I need him. I’ll be fine. You need to focus on getting that gold, then coming home and we can figure it out then.”

Christen groaned. “Why are you being so practical?”

Tobin shrugged. “One of us has to be. You going to tell the girls?”

Christen nodded. “I’ll tell them when Orlando comes to play LA in a few days. Ash and Ali are coming here for dinner with Kyle that day.”

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Did you organise a babysitter? I swear I am a responsible adult!” Tobin was whining but she was trying to cheer her wife up. Kyle had already told her that it was happening.

“No. I organised a time for you to tell our friends you were pregnant again. And let them see their nieces and the new house. I’m telling the girls in camp after that game. They have been bugging me for information about why you haven’t been coming to games. This should shut them up.” Christen explained.

“But we aren’t telling anyone we are having twins again, are we?”

“No. Not yet.”

* * *

“Hey Jules?”

Zach looked determined but also nervous. Julie frowned. “You okay?”

“I need to tell you something before you go to camp. And I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone. I’m not supposed to know.” Zach explained.

Julie sat down next to her husband. “What is it?”

“I need you to keep an eye on Christen.”

“Why?”

“Tobin’s pregnant.”

Julie’s eyes went wide. “WHAT!? HOW FAR ALONG?! HOW DO YOU KNOW!?”

Zach just let his wife explode before he spoke. “I know because when I helped her move to their new house, she was running to the bathroom and I could hear her vomiting. Kyle confirmed it. That man is a shocking liar.”

“That was ages ago! How did you keep it a secret?! And Kyle knows?” Zach nodded and Julie blanched in realisation. “Oh shit. That means…”

“Tobin was pregnant when she went into that café. Everything is fine according to Kyle, but I think Christen may be a bit stressed about her wife. Can you keep an eye on her?”

“Of course.”

“But you can’t say anything!”

Julie rolled her eyes. “I know.”

* * *

Julie was rooming with Tierna which was good. The girl was kind and quiet, she would have no problems with her. However, she needed to talk to a few of the girls and sort out a plan.

She pulled Emily and Kelley into a closet by their ears when no one was looking on their first night at camp. They complained but didn’t put up much of a fight.

“Jules, I know you love me. But my heart belongs to another.” Kelley started.

“Shut up. This is important.” Julie said quickly.

“Yes Cap!” Emily saluted but in the small space ended up also elbowing Kelley in the head.

“God dammit Emily!”

“It’s not my fault your head is huge!”

“GUYS!” Once she had their attention she sighed. “It’s about your goddaughters and their mothers.”

They were serious again.

“We need to keep an eye on Christen and help her out. Just be supportive and not freak her out. Can you not prank her or anything like that?”

“Why?”

Julie smiled but got prepared. “Because Tobin is pregnant, and I am sure Chris is stressed.” Julie slapped her hands over their mouths as they squealed. Once they calmed, she removed them. “I’m not supposed to know, but Zach wanted me to keep an eye on her.”

“Is this why Tobin didn’t go to any LA games?” Emily asked. She hadn’t seen the soldier in months and she missed her. Phone calls weren’t the same.

“Among other things. She had a lot going on.” Julie said quietly.

“Yeah. How did Zach find out?” Emily asked.

“Kyle.”

Kelley frowned. “Krieger?”

Julie nodded. “It’s a long story.”

* * *

**June 25th, 2021 **

**Camp**

The group had watched Orlando beat LA 2-0. The new franchise had lost their three best players and the younger group were struggling. There was no leadership. Christen was a bit concerned but knew that the LA team had a long way to go and the Pride had quality players that were experienced.

Christen kept checking her phone constantly after the match ended and the group could tell she was anxious. Some were sympathetic, others knew exactly what was going on while a few were focused purely on the Olympics and were oblivious to her pain.

Crystal was sitting across from the striker and she could tell that she was stressed and wanted to help ease it. Crystal was always quick with a joke and this time, her joke came when there was a lull in all other conversation.

“Come on Chris. Put the phone away and relax. Tobin is fine and the girls are fine too. It’s not like Tobin is pregnant again and you’re missing it!”

The group laughed but Christen was frozen and suddenly the group realised that something was up.

Mal gasped. “No fucking way! Is she??”

The group kept an eye on Christen who was stunned. “I was going to tell you tonight…”

She never finished her sentence before she was swept off her feet by Alyssa and the rest of the group joined them for a group hug. It took them about five minutes to get their excitement out and actually ask the questions that they wanted to know.

“How far along?” gasped out Sam.

“14 to 15 weeks. There was more morning sickness this time. Part of the reason she worked from home and didn’t come to the games. Especially the ones away from LA.” Christen explained.

“I’m calling her!” Emily had FaceTime’d the soldier and everyone crowded around her phone.

Tobin answered with a grin. “Hello.”

“YOU”RE PREGNANT!?” Rose yelled.

Tobin just rolled her eyes and nodded before she flipped the camera and pointed it at the wall to ceiling mirrors in the hall and turned side on. She had a very evident bump and the girls screeched again and hugged Christen tight.

Before Tobin could respond, the doorbell went and she had to open it. She grinned at the team. “This will be hilarious.” The girls were having a nap, so they weren’t downstairs yet.

She opened the door to see Ash and Ali with Kyle, standing their grinning. Ali and Ash smiled and then their jaws dropped.

“Mother fucker!” Ash exclaimed while Ali just squealed and hugged her tight.

“Congratulations!” Ali whispered in her ear before looking back at her wife, who was still stunned. “Honey?”

Ash just shook herself. “I did not see this coming.”

Kyle just rolled his eyes and waltzed forward to give Tobin a hug. “You look lovely Tobes.”

Ali and Ash turned on him. “You knew?”

“How did Kyle know before us?!” Becky exclaimed on the phone.

Tobin just smiled at the phone. “Love you all! Good luck Chris!” She then hung up. She had enough to deal with with Krashlyn.

Christen turned to the group and shrugged. “It’s a long story.”

* * *

**July 29th, 2021**

The USWNT was through to the quarter finals, having swept Zambia, New Zealand and China in the group stages. Every player had taken the field in the group stages and it was evident they all deserved their spots. They would play Great Britain in the quarter finals the next day and they were ready for them.

Most of the families were arriving on the 29th. In fact, all of them who were coming that day had arrived on the same flight and were getting bussed to the hotel for a family dinner. Christen had a lot of support from the team and they weren’t teasing her too badly about texting Tobin. She had been away from her girls for so long and she was bouncing in anticipation for them to visit. She couldn’t wait to have them in her arms.

The families came through in in groups. And every single one of them, after hugging their loved one, hugged Christen tightly and congratulated her. The striker couldn’t stop grinning.

Zach came in next to last holding Avery and Emerson in his arms. He was grinning. “They fell asleep on the bus!” The team cooed over the big man and Julie went and greeted him. “Tobin?” She asked quickly.

“90 seconds behind me. She had to pee. And she’s huge!” Zach whispered.

Julie smacked him lightly on the back of the head before Christen made it across. Zach grinned at her. “Congratulations.”

Christen couldn’t smile any wider. “Thanks. How are my girls?”

“Sleeping calmly. I am sure the screams will wake them up in a minute.”

“No Earmuffs?”

Zach shook his head. “In the packed luggage.”

“Damn.” Christen swore.

Zach laughed before he gently manoeuvred Avery into his wife’s arms. They gently covered the ears of their twin before grinning. “We’ve got this.”

Christen just grinned at them. "How was Tobin on the flight?"

Zach just rolled his eyes. "She was fine. Slept as much as the girls did to be honest. Didn't seemed stressed at all."

Christen thanked him before she turned back to the door to watch her wife, obviously pregnant, walk in sheepishly. The team was speechless. They had seen photos but it was different in person.

“Hi.” Tobin waved awkwardly as she walked over to her wife. She hugged her tightly.

The team looked from Tobin and Christen to Tobin’s stomach and back again, before the room exploded in noise.

The team swarmed the couple, hugging them and congratulating Tobin in person. Christen had no idea what anyone was saying to her, she just revelled in having her wife in her arms once again.

As much as the Ertz’s tried to keep the girls from waking, they did, and they sleepily looked up at their current cuddle buddy. Avery frowned. Where did Aunt JJ come from. “Au Jayjee?”

“Hi Princess.”

“Mumma?”

Julie smiled. “Mumma is with Mama.”

Avery’s eyes lit up. “MAMA!”

That loud exclamation had the Mama in question squirming out of the massive group hug, before the group parted like the Red Sea for the pregnant Tobin to join her.

Julie and Zach put the twins on the floor and let them toddle across to their Mama. “MAMA HERE!” The reunion was adorable, and teary. The girls clearly missed their Mama, but their Mama was in tears.

Tobin did her best to crouch down and join her family in the hug. She just wanted to be close to her family.

The family coming back together was emotional for all, and they all knew how much the family had sacrificed for each other.

It just gave them another thing to fight for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	47. 01 12 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tokyo to LA - the end of 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll people!
> 
> Enjoy! It is meant to be happy time!
> 
> Update: I reread this and realised Some of the language And wording is very Australian. If it doesn’t make sense, maybe imagine it in an aussie accent?

Tobin and Christen were sitting with the twins at their own table, having time to themselves and just enjoying being together again. It had been hard on the pair.

“And everything was fine with the doctors?” Christen asked again.

Tobin chuckled and nodded. “Yes my love. They are both fine. One of the babies is bigger than the other, but that isn’t unexpected.”

“Does she know the sex?”

Tobin nodded. “Yes. I asked her to put it in an envelope for us and I left it on the dresser at home. We can open it together and see when we get home.”

Christen sighed and Tobin just kissed her on the cheek with a smile. “Stop worrying. Everything is fine.”

“But I missed it all!” Christen whined.

“You were here and working, not galivanting across the country. And when you win gold, then you will come home and be there the rest of the way. It will be fine.”

Christen nodded and relaxed slightly. Tobin held her close, aware she wasn’t just stressed about the babies but the game tomorrow. Her wife was deflecting. “You will kill it tomorrow. Don’t worry about us. Just relax and play.”

“And score?” Christen asked.

Tobin chuckled. “And win.”

* * *

**Quarter Final v Great Britain**

US Starting Line-up

  * Naeher
  * O’Hara
  * Sauerbrunn
  * Dahlkemper
  * Dunn
  * Ertz
  * Lavelle
  * Mewis
  * Press
  * Morgan (C)
  * Rapinoe

Subs

  * Pugh
  * Mewis
  * Williams
  * Franch
  * Sonnett
  * Horan
  * Davidson

Tobin whistled. “You can’t get much stronger than that.”

Servando nodded. “Great Britain won’t know what hit them.”

“They want to ensure they get past this round.” Zach said quietly. He remembered 2016.

* * *

It was hard. Tough. Brutal.

It was exactly what they expected. By halftime, there had been yellow cards on both sides, an attempt at outwitting Kelley O’Hara in smack talk, a disallowed goal for Alex and Megan was looking for every advantage she could get on Bronze, but wasn’t getting anywhere. She was outmatched. Christen had the right fullback in her pocket but her hard work wasn’t paying off because Pinoe wasn’t free at the back post and Alex was getting beat up in the middle. Rose and Sam couldn’t hit the target either.

Vlatko changed it up at halftime.

He subbed out Pinoe and put Christen on the left wing, replacing her with Lynn Williams on the righthand side. Lynn didn’t have the skill of Pinoe or Christen, but the fullback had been destroyed by Christen in the first half. Putting Lynn on her, who was arguably quicker, just sapped the strength from her and you could tell that she was mentally drained.

It also set up the Press – Bronze rematch from the World Cup Semi-Final.

Neither had changed much from that match. Christen still had her headgear securely on her head while ducking in and out of sight, Lucy still tracked her from a distance to ensure she wasn’t outpaced. It was a game of cat and mouse, and it was almost better than the rest of the match. It was a mind game.

But not long into the second half, the world experienced de-ja-vu.

Kelley escaped on her wing, linking with Lynn before getting the ball back and whipping in a cross. Bronze, doing exactly what she was meant to, had moved in towards the back post and was keeping an eye on Alex, leaving Christen with a free run in from deep.

Christen leaped into the air and connected with the header, sending it past the goalkeeper’s fingertips and into the back of the net.

Christen kissed her wrist and pointed to where she knew her wife and kids were before she threw her hands in the air and looked to the sky. She was relieved.

The team swarmed her, and she was spun around by Becky. They had gotten the lead.

Now they needed to build.

* * *

Christen jogged off slowly in the 89th minute. Mallory was waiting for her at the sideline and she had the biggest grin on her face. They hugged briefly and a ‘well done Mama’ was whispered in her ear.

The final whistle went two minutes later, and the score stayed 1-0 to the US. Great Britain were crushed but they had been outplayed. They didn’t threaten Alyssa and the US could have had a bag full. The right team was going through.

Christen did her due diligence in shaking hands and accepted her player of the match award with a grin. The interview was short and Christen was grateful. All she wanted to do was give her wife a hug and hold her daughters. That had to wait until they were back at the hotel.

* * *

Tobin and the Twins were sharing the bed in the hotel room. They were close to Christen but unable to stay with her which saddened them all. The girls did like the nightly call but after being able to see her for bedtime the night before, it was a hard adjustment. Tobin got extra strong cuddles that night.

When Tobin was sure that the twins were asleep and would not wake up, she Face-Timed the one person who could help her.

“Hey Little Mumma!”

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Kyle, I am huge. I feel like a truck. I am not a Little Mumma.”

The older Krieger just grinned. “What’s up?”

“I need a favour. Do you still have my spare keys?”

Kyle nodded. “I still don’t understand why you gave them to me and not your parents.”

“They have their own set, but I had a feeling I would need you to do this for me. On my dresser is an envelope. I need you to take that to a bakery that does gender reveal cakes.”

Kyle’s face lit up. “What’s the plan?”

Tobin grinned. “After the Olympics and we get home, I thought we could show everyone the house because we land in LA. We could double it as gender reveal and have everyone we love there. I figured we could have a double layer cake. One layer for each baby. The boys colours could be green and blue while the girl colours could be pink and purple!”

Kyle was giggling. “You essentially want to prank all your friends and family?”

“But it’s a good prank!”

“Does Chris know?”

Tobin shook her head. “She is focused on the tournament. I’ll tell her after.”

Kyle exhaled slowly. “I’ll find you a baker.”

“Thank you. I’ll ask Mum and Dad to help organise the party, but since you are the only one who knows that it’s twins, you are the only one who can organise the cake without asking questions about the double layers and shit.”

Kyle shrugged. “Anything for you Tobes. You know that.”

Tobin smiled softly. “Who would have thought a college shooting would cause us to be such good friends?”

“I’m just glad we are now.” Kyle responded with a smile. “Go to sleep Little Mumma.”

Tobin rolled her eyes again. “I’m huge.”

“Still smaller than me!”

* * *

**Semi-Final v Australia**

Starting Line-Up

  * Naeher
  * Sonnett
  * Dahlkemper
  * Sauerbrunn
  * Dunn
  * Ertz (C)
  * Lavelle
  * Horan
  * Press
  * Morgan
  * Pugh

Subs

  * Williams
  * Rapinoe
  * Franch
  * Mewis
  * Mewis
  * Davidson
  * O’Hara

Tobin was a bit surprised. “No Pinoe?”

Zach shrugged. “Maybe she is injured. Mal has been killing it as well. She deserves the start.”

“Mal definitely has been killing. I am just a bit surprised that Pinoe isn’t starting regardless.”

“Vlatko wants to win. Pinoe won’t care what her role is as long as they win.”

* * *

The Australians were tough. They played hard, hit hard and hit fast. From front to back they had enforcers and they had skill. Becky and Abby had their hands full handling Sam Kerr, while the wing combination of Hayley Raso and Kyah Simon had Sonnett and Crystal wary. On the other hand, the Matildas back line were struggling to cope with Christen, Alex and Mallory. They were targeting Polkinghorne, with the veteran centre back struggling to keep up with the pace the US were playing with.

By the twenty minute mark, Mal and Christen had switched sides. Ellie Carpenter kept marauding forward on every attack, which meant the US had a quick counter down the left hand side if they wanted it. Switching Christen to that side meant they had a quicker player in that gap and were exploiting the room. Mal would stick on Steph Catley and use her skill to play in Alex and Christen, rather than try and out pace her.

The move had an immediate impact. Julie picked off a wayward pass and immediately sent it to Christen in space. She had a free run on goal and she headed straight for it. Just as she made it to the edge of the box, a flying Alanna Kennedy came sliding through, taking the ball and Christen out of play.

The ref immediately called for a free kick on the edge of the box and Kennedy was only saved from receiving her marching orders by Catley sneaking in behind her and ensuring she wasn’t the last player. The yellow card was well earnt.

Christen took a minute getting to her feet. Her ankle stung and she had hit her head on the floor. The training staff cleared her to continue and she stood gingerly. Julie looked at her with concern but Christen just smiled. “I’m good. Give me the ball.”

The midfielder handed it off to the winger with a grin.

Christen set up the freekick at her own pace. The Aussies had stack the wall, having everyone back. Christen just smiled to herself. She knew that it didn’t matter where they were. She would put the ball in the back of the net.

Christen shut out the noise. She just focused on the ball and the goal. She heard the whistle and exhaled.

Five steps.

Hit.

Christen didn’t lift her head until the ball had gone over the wall.

Swoosh.

Top corner.

Elation.

Christen was swarmed by the team and she just took the hugs as they came. She was grinning and she was happy, but she had more work to do.

They all did.

* * *

It was 1-1 at half time. Sam Kerr had out leapt Horan on a corner just before half time to equalise. No one was happy but they had to accept it. She could score like no one else.

They made no subs at half time and went out to score early. They needed to kill the game.

The Matildas made a mistake at half time. They changed their tactics to cover Christen and Alex more than Mal. Christen had less room to run because Carpenter was staying deeper and Alex was manmarked by Polkinghorne, with Van Egmond coming back to block her channels. Kennedy was almost playing as a sweeper.

In their haste to cover the pair of them, they left Lindsay, Julie and Rose playing 3v2 in the midfield, and Mal 1 on 1 with Catley. Between the four of them, they had the Matildas on the back foot.

Mal got a ball at her feet 10 yards into the Matildas half. Sonnett immediately overlapped to give her an option. Mal tapped it back to Rose who played the ball through for the flying Sonnett. Catley was caught up in the line but Kennedy went across to cover. Sonnett, seeing the player coming across and knowing how she played, took a touch and slowed the play up. Kennedy took a step to far and Sonnett took the opportunity to play the ball to the flying Horan whose touch took her towards the by-line.

The Matildas had lost their shape and the US were flying forward to help. Christen was covered by Carpenter and Alex was double teamed in the box. Horan crossed the ball in and back towards the penalty spot.

Straight to Julie.

The captain didn’t need a touch. She just volleyed it.

Hard.

Williams made an attempt to block it but it was too hard and too fast. It went straight past her outstretched hand and into the back of the net.

Julie wheeled off in celebration towards the bench, the entire team following her and celebrating. The crowd was electric and loud.

And the team was ecstatic.

* * *

3-1.

The final goal came late and it put the nail in the coffin. The goalkeeper, Williams, cleared the ball badly and straight to Christens right foot. She took one touch and then sent it straight back over the keepers head. Christen was swarmed.

They were going for the gold.

When the final whistle went, Christen went and shook hands with all the Australians who were devastated. She knew how they felt and knew that nothing she said would help them.

As soon as she could, Christen went and found her wife and daughters in the crowd. They were in the family section and in the front row. The girls were eager to see their Mama and Christen was beaming.

She hugged her wife and kissed her quickly, before she took the girls in her arms and brought them onto the field. While it was only the semi, not the gold medal match, it was still reason to celebrate.

The girls toddled ahead with their earmuffs on, awed by the sounds and eager to see all their aunties. Christen followed behind them with a grin, ecstatic and happy.

She had plenty of reasons to be.

* * *

**GOLD MEDAL MATCH v Sweden.**

**US Starting Line-up**

  * Naeher
  * O’Hara
  * Sauerbrunn
  * Dahlkemper
  * Dunn
  * Ertz
  * Lavelle
  * Horan
  * Pinoe
  * Morgan (C)
  * Press

Tobin was nervous and the two babies in her stomach were moving around, almost like they wanted her too know they were there for her.

“GO MAMA!” Avery and Emerson yelled when they saw Christen come out for warm-up. Tobin chuckled at her girls and it calmed her again. Christen would be okay.

They would win.

* * *

“I hate penalties.” Tobin grumbled.

“Anyone who likes penalties is mad.” Zach agreed.

The two teams had finished the 90 minutes at 1-1. Alex and Sofia Jakobsson had both scored in the first half and no one had been able to break the deadlock.

Sam Mewis had subbed on for Lindsay at the 60th minute mark but had been unable to create any chances. Pinoe came out for Lynn in the 85th minute, with Vlatko pushing speed on the wings.

Extra-time ended 2-2. Christen had gotten 1v1 with the keeper and easily slotted it home, but Jakobsson scored a worldie from 35 yards out to beat Naeher with 2 minutes left so it went to penalties.

“Who do you think will take them?” Tobin asked.

Zach shrugged. “Julie never said anything to me about it.”

“Chris hasn’t taken one since 2016.” Tobin was getting nervous again.

Zach put his arm around Tobin. They each had a twin on their laps and they were wriggling away in excitement. All they knew was Mama was still playing.

“We just have to wait and see.”

* * *

“Sweden is shooting first.” Tobin was bouncing Avery on her knee. The toddler thought it was fun but Tobin was nervous.

They watched with bated breath as Alyssa went the right way but the shot from Seger hit the back of the net.

Sweden 1-0 USA.

The first one up for the US was Alex. She had missed in 2016.

In 2021 she scored. She was calm and slotted the ball in the bottom left corner.

Sweden 1-1 USA.

Jakobsson stepped up for Sweden and after scoring two goals she was confident.

She skied it.

Sweden 1-1 USA.

Tobin took a deep breath. “Okay. We can do this.”

They weren’t surprised Rose stepped up.

And they were cheering when she sent the keeper right and pushed the ball down the middle.

Sweden 1-2 USA.

Blackstenius stepped up for the Swedes and Alyssa went the wrong way.

Sweden 2-2 USA.

Crystal was up third, and she almost danced up to the spot.

Lindahl guessed the right way but Crystal went up high, not low. She didn’t have the hand strength to keep it out.

Sweden 2-3 USA.

Zach and Tobin were on their feet. They had a twin in their arms and were shaking. They were close to the end.

Close to the gold.

Eriksson stepped up next. She was quick and methodical. Alyssa dove left and she went right.

Sweden 3-3 USA.

“Shit.” Zach said quietly. Emerson turned and looked at him with a grin. “Sorry. Bad word.”

Emerson giggled and tucked herself into Uncle Zach.

Julie was stepping up.

The top right hand corner of the net bulged and Zach visibly relaxed.

Sweden 3-4 USA.

Sembrant was the final kick taker for the Swedes. She had to make it to stay in the match.

Alyssa moved late and the ball went in.

Sweden 4-4 USA.

Christen was walking forward.

Tobin blanched. “Oh crap.”

“She will be fine.” Zach said soothingly.

Christen was determined. She was focused. She was ready.

She put the ball down and paced out her run up.

She refused to look at the keeper and all her distractions.

She refused to think back to 2016.

The whistle blew and she looked at her wrist with the tape on it.

The camo tape for her wife.

The two purple strips for the girls.

The two white strips for their unborn children.

Christen took a breath.

She had a five step run up which took no time to complete.

She kept her head down and hit it sweetly. She aimed for the bottom left corner.

Lindahl went right.

Christen looked up as the net bulged and she beamed.

The US took off from the bench and the halfway line and swarmed her as the ref blew the whistle.

Sweden 4-5 USA.

The US win gold.

And Christen felt redeemed.

* * *

Tobin cried as she watched her wife step on that podium and receive her medal. She knew how much her wife had held onto the 2016 quarter final elimination and knew that this would help her heal.

The lap of honour was something Christen would remember forever. She celebrated with her team and her friends. They had worked hard, and they had earnt it.

But her favourite part of the night was back in the hotel. She had her daughters in her arms and her wife by her side. They celebrated together and their unborn children were kicking away under her hands.

There was nothing better.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

“What do you mean everyone is coming to our house?” Christen asked her wife. She was exhausted and had just gotten home from Japan. They were still in the driveway! She just wanted to sleep and cuddle with her girls.

Tobin smiled sheepishly. “It is a little housewarming while everyone is in the same place. Ash and Ali and my siblings and everyone else have travelled for it.”

“Tobin…”

“It may also be a gender reveal party.” Tobin blurted out. Christen paused and looked at her wife, shocked. Tobin kept talking. “Everyone is here and this way we can share the moment with our friends. Kyle organised the cake and it will be amazing! I”

Christen just smiled softly. “You’re a dork. An adorable, thoughtful and loving dork.”

Tobin grinned and leant across to kiss her. “We should get the girls out of their seats.”

Christen shook her head. “You owe me a massive nap.”

“Deal.”

* * *

It was about an hour after everyone arrived that Kyle brought the cake out. The kids were called in from around the house to witness the cake cutting.

Avery, Emerson and Sofia toddled in with Maddie and Roux and the five girls were babbling away excitedly. Cole, Evan, Ben, Cassius and TJ came running from out the back, covered in dirt from playing soccer.

Kyle handed Christen and Tobin a knife, and together they cut the cake. They cut one slice and then Christen grabbed a slider and put it underneath.

Christen grinned at Tobin. “Ready?”

Tobin nodded.

The two gently pulled the slice of cake back and the room waited with bated breath to see what colour the cake was inside.

Tobin and Christen paused when the slice was on the plate.

They beamed.

Everyone else was very confused.

“Why is it half purple and half blue?”

“Is it a boy?”

The questions were coming fast but the Tobin just kissed her wife deeply.

Ali was the one who twigged. “IT IS A BOY AND A GIRL!” She yelled.

Tobin and Christen nodded with tears in their eyes.

The house erupted in screams. There were tears and hugs all around. The kids were jumping around, happy to have more cousins to play with.

Tobin and Christen were scolded for not telling anyone but it didn’t have any negative effect. They just couldn’t stop smiling.

They couldn’t be happier.

* * *

Tobin’s doctor was happy with her but wanted her to take it easy. She almost 25 weeks along in early September and she had to take it slowly. She heard no complaints from the soldier. Tobin knew she was likely to go into early labour and the doctor had ensured they had plans in place. They even spoke about the possibility of a C-section and while Tobin didn’t want to have one, she would if it was necessary.

Their son and daughter were going strong. Their son was a bit smaller than their daughter, but the doctor assured her they would be okay. They just had to keep an eye on him and ensure he got enough nutrition and growth. The longer she was pregnant, the better for both of them, but especially their baby boy.

Tobin went back to work at the beginning of the new school year, enjoying her new job more than she believed she would. She didn’t have as much interaction with the students, but that allowed her to focus on the ones who really needed her help. The five advisors who worked below her were matched with the students who needed them the most. She had a counsellor who she worked closely with to ensure that the students had multiple avenues of support.

Her new job meant she was on campus more than the previous year, but as she was pregnant, she spent time preparing the advisors for three months without her. She had pencilled in that her leave would cover the winter months, but they were aware it could change at the drop of a hat.

Tobin still took the twins to work with her, but only on the days Christen was at training. If Christen wasn’t training, they stayed at home and had fun there. Their Mummas office wasn’t as fun as the soccer field though, so when it was lunch time for the team, Tobin was seen waddling down to the pitch with the girls toddling next to her. Christen was always happy for the visit. She wanted to check up on her wife and four children.

The best day for the twins was their second birthday. It was a Sunday and Christen had a home game starting at midday. Their party was that evening, but they got to watch their Mama play as well. Christen dominated and even scored a double, one for each of her girls. At the end of the match, Christen had her family brought onto the field after her player of them match interview. She did a walk with her girls and Tobin before the stadium erupted into a rendition of happy birthday. The girls were grinning and clapping, dancing along to the song playing over the speakers. It was sweet and kind, and the family thought it was amazing.

LALFC had struggled without their National Team stars but when they returned in mid-August, they went on a run. They had their mojo back and fought their way into the finals. It was a tough competition and had evened out with the redistribution of National Team players. North Carolina were no longer running away with the competition which made everyone happy. It was now tight.

The competition would run into late October and the final was going to be played in LA. The playoffs would be played in the home stadiums, but the grand final would be played out of Banc of California Stadium as the NWSL had wanted to showcase their newest franchise. As there were ten teams in competition, the playoff structure changed. The top two teams got a week off, while the teams 3 through 6 played in the first week of the playoffs. LA was fighting for a semi final birth with the Dash and Sky Blue in the final month of the competition.

One morning before training in late September, with only two rounds remaining, Tobin got an alert on her phone which made her jaw drop. “Oh no!”

Christen, who was cleaning yogurt of Emersons head for the third time that week, didn’t even look up. “What is it?”

“Julie is out for the season with a knee injury.” Tobin said sadly. “Apparently it happened in the last match. She did go down hard.”

That got Christens attention. She looked at her wife with narrowed eyes. “What exactly does it say?”

“Chicago Red Stars captain out for the season with an injured knee. The team is rallying behind their captain and will play for her in the finals.” Tobin read out loud. “Weird they haven’t said what she did.”

Christen grabbed her phone. “That’s cause she isn’t injured.” She then walked out of the room with a smile.

“Huh?” Tobin asked. Her mouth was open and Avery took the opportunity to pop a strawberry in it. Tobin looked at her daughter who was grinning at her. “Thanks AJ.” She said after swallowing.

Avery laughed. She loved being called AJ. Aunt JJ called her AJ and so did Mumma, but only when she was good. When she was naughty, she was Avery James.

_“Hey Chris!” Julie answered cheerily._

“You’re chipper for someone out for the season. A knee injury? You couldn’t be more original?” Christen said sarcastically.

_“It could be true!”_

Christen chuckled. “How far along?”

_“Six weeks.” Julie said excitedly. “Did Tobin figure it out?”_

“Nope.” Christen giggled. "She has no idea. She didn't figure Alex's out either."

_“Good! Zach wants to tell her face to face. We will be there for the grand final. Can you keep it a secret? Please?”_

“Of course. Congratulations JJ.”

_“Thanks! You are the first to figure it out. I did hurt it in that game by the way.”_

“Convenient.”

Julie just laughed.

* * *

  1. Orlando Pride
  2. North Carolina Courage
  3. Portland Thorns
  4. Chicago Red Stars
  5. Washington Spirit
  6. Los Angeles Lightning
  7. Houston Dash
  8. Sky Blue FC
  9. Utah Royals
  10. OL Reign

The first week of finals required LA to travel to Portland. Tobin, who was almost 30 weeks along, insisted she was fine to go and support her wife. It was almost the shortest trip she could take. No one wanted to upset the pregnant soldier, so she got her way but only after the doctor cleared her to fly. They did everything they could to ensure that nothing stressed her out before the semi-final. That would be stressful enough.

LA were the baby team of the finals. The Underdogs. The new team had very little experience and a lot of younger players. Lynn, Abby and Christen were their backbone but the Thorns were battle hardened in the NWSL finals. It would be a baptism of fire. It would be loud and crazy.

Christen led her team out and they felt confident they could give the Thorns a run. It was hard to win in Rose City in the regular season, let alone the finals, but they would do everything they could.

The game would go down in history as an attacking masterclass. In the first 30 minutes, four goals were scored. Lindsay scored a bicycle to set the tone, so Christen levelled it up with a worldie from 25 yards out which had AD stranded. Lynn then beat Menges for pure pace and got around AD to make it 2-1. Two minutes later, a handball in the LA box handed Sinclair a penalty and she made no mistake. Bixby picked the right way, but Sinclair put it just out of reach.

After the hectic start, both teams settled down and tried to keep possession, but the defence was a shemozzle and the 2-2 half time score was only that after some desperate goalkeeping on both ends. The Lightning knew the longer they kept the Thorns tied, the better chance they had to score and win.

The second half started calmer. Both teams needed to build. The Thorns knew they had the experience to take their time but were watching Christen and Lynn closely for a flash of brilliance. That is how they had conceded.

It started getting rough towards the last 15 minutes in the half as it was still deadlocked. Christen was getting beat up by Menges and Becky, but legally. The veterans rarely gave away a foul and it was frustrating.

In the 87th minute, the game was turned on it’s head. The Thorns had a set piece, and Kling stepped up for the free kick. Christen was screaming for her defence to watch Lindsay and Sinclair, but they lost their players. Lindsay was free and her header hit the back of the net. Bixby was left stranded.

The stadium erupted.

The Great Horan had done it again.

It took the Thorns 90 seconds to get back into position and the Lightning were frustrated. They still had time. Pam made a sub and they dropped one centre back and threw on a young striker to give them more firepower. Christen dropped into a 10 role to get on the ball and create something.

_‘4 additional minutes. There will be 4 additional minutes.’_

The Thorns parked the bus and the Lightning threw everything and the kitchen sink at them. Becky was marshalling her squad and Christen was yelling more than ever, trying to pick her team up. The atmosphere was electric.

The ball went out for a Lightning corner and Lynn was there quickly. Christen, who had been running across to take it, asked for the pass. She had no one on her back as the Thorns had blocked the box. She got the call to turn and she did.

She was about 8 yards out from the dead ball line and 10 in from touch. She had no one her but Reynolds was screaming out to shut her down. Christen swung her left foot and connected for the cross. She was aiming for the back post, the top corner.

It clipped the head of Reynolds and it altered the trajectory of the cross from one going to the back post, to one that fired to the front post. AD was already going the other way and couldn’t get back across.

Christens deflected cross snuck in the top corner.

The stadium went quiet, but the Lightning were alive. They were yelling and screaming and celebrating, but Christen had them back under control. Before the Thorns could take the kick-off, the final whistle went.

3-3.

Extra time.

Christen took a deep breath and looked around the stadium.

She had 30 minutes left to break their hearts.

* * *

_‘The officials have given Press the goal! They have said it was heading in before the deflection! Two goals from Press and Horan tonight have this game heading to extra time! Look out for one of them to carry their team in the next stage of the finals!’_

* * *

The first 15 minutes of extra time was a bully match. The Thorns refused to let Christen get anywhere near the ball, and the Lynn didn’t have the skill to play around them. She relied to heavily on her speed in open play. The midfield, exhausted, couldn’t get the ball to her in the right places. The Lightning defence was barely holding together, but Bixby in goal and Abby in the backline were doing their part. They were the leaders.

Christen didn’t think she had ever run so hard and so fast. She had moved Lynn to number 9 and was playing the linking role. She needed to get away from her defenders and on the ball.

Abby intercepted a ball from Lindsay which was headed to Sinclair in the 119th minute. She took one touch and played it to Christen who was five yards inside her own half. The striker took a touch and turned Becky quickly, before playing the ball to Lynn in space. She then bolted forward in support.

She had no idea that no one else had followed on her team, exhausted and hoping for penalties.

Lynn was attacking Reynolds and managed to get past her, but Menges was covering. Christen called for it on the inside, knowing that Becky and Lindsay were chasing her down. Lynn, trusting her captains call, cut the ball back into the middle.

AD broke from her line, thinking she could cross the 20 yards before Christen could.

Christen was in the middle of a foot race between herself, Lindsay and Becky, while Reynolds and Menges had cut back across to cover AD. She knew she was the quickest but also knew they would take her out if they had to.

Christen had no chance to take a touch. AD was off her line and making herself big. Christen just went for the chip before she was crunched by the three Thorns.

She got her head up to see Reynolds sliding to try and clear the ball.

She missed it and it bounced into the back of the net.

The stadium was silent. Christen was stuck in the middle of three Thorns and was speechless.

Then the whistle went.

Christen didn’t get up. She was dragged out of the pile by her teammates and they were screaming. Christen couldn’t believe it.

They’d won.

4-3.

It took Bixby shaking her to pull herself out of her stupor, and then she was screaming and hugging her teammates. Her coach was jumping on her back, her team was pulling her in every direction.

But they had to shake hands.

And the Thorns were shattered.

Lindsay, Becky and AD hadn’t moved. Reynolds and Menges were sitting in the goal, heads hung in disappointment.

Christen went to them first. It was hard but they congratulated her. They had lost fair and square.

Christen shook hands with them all and then got her kids and wife from the stands. Tobin was smiling, happy for her wife but sad for her friends.

To no ones surprise, Christen was named player of the match. She took the award with a smile and gave her team all the credit she could. Just before the final question, she caught sight of something that made her heart swell.

Avery, who was in her AJ jersey, was toddling over to wear AD was still sitting on the floor, in tears. The two-year-old gave the keeper a hug and then wiped her tears. AD picked up the little girl and held her close. AJ kept hugging her, knowing her Aunt needed it.

Emerson was sitting on Lindsay’s stomach, poking her in the cheek and trying to make her smile. The midfielder was teary, but the girl made her happy.

Tobin was talking to Becky and she had her arm around her. It wasn’t much but it meant the world to her.

Christen just turned back to the interview and wiped her eyes. The interviewer asked her about it.

Christen just shrugged and beamed. “My girls are all amazing.”

* * *

The next semi for the Lightning was against the Pride. They had to back up after that performance to play against the Shield winners. A team whose starting line-up was

  * Ashlyn Harris (US international)
  * Ali Krieger (US international)
  * Alanna Kennedy (AUS international)
  * Emily Sonnett (US international)
  * Carson Pickett
  * Emily Van Egmond (AUS international)
  * Marta (BRA international)
  * Claire Emslie (SCO international)
  * Alex Morgan (US international)
  * Sydney Leroux (US international)
  * Kristen Edmonds

The Lightning already had the scalp of the Thorns in the finals. They were the underdog story. And they were embracing it.

Tobin had to fight her wife to be allowed to fly for the game. The doctor had said take it easy but hadn’t yet banned her from flying. She could work remotely for a day or two and all of her meetings had been organised around the finals. Tobin successfully argued she would be more stressed away from her wife than travelling with her.

Tobin, Avery and Emerson sat with Kyle, Servando and Sofia, as well as Dom, Cassius and Roux. She wasn’t nervous. Her wife would pull her team as far as possible, but the Pride were finally living up to their talent. She was the only one in their group cheering for the Lightning, but she would take the shit they handed out gladly.

The five kids were making enough noise to ensure any bad words wouldn’t be heard.

It was evident early on that the Lightning had played 120 minutes the week before and the Pride had been watching from the sideline. They were quicker, crisper and they were moving smoothly. The Lightning were clunky and took a while to get into the flow. The Pride were setting up and building, not allowing the Lightning possession. The Lightning were good scoring on the counter, but they didn’t want to allow them time to build up.

The less time they allowed Christen on the ball, the better.

Alex was causing havoc upfront and got the opening goal for the Pride. It was a simple finish, with the cut back from Syd stranding Bixby on the front post.

The Pride built from there.

They were threatening and the Lightning were looking as though they going to crumble. It was just a matter of whether the whistle would save them and allow them to regroup.

It did, but not without casualties.

Abby put her body on the line, blocking a ball on the line. Unfortunately, the slide meant her ribs smacked into the post. She played on, but she was ginger.

The Lightning went into the break only 1-0 down, but Christen was concerned by their lack of attack. The midfield couldn’t get the ball to her.

Pam made a decision which had worked in the last game, but while that had been in desperation, this was made with time on the clock. Christen was moved to a 10 role, allowed more time on the ball and freedom to go and get it, while Lynn was put up front. Abby had her ribs wrapped up and would play through the pain.

They were going for it.

Christen in the midfield threw the Pride for a spin. She didn’t move the way they were used to, she was all over the place. The Lightning were going to use that confusion to their advantage. They just needed a chance to implement it.

Christen was slipping forwards and back, trying to get the Pride tangled up. In the 60th minute she was free in the middle of the park with the Lightning on the attack. She received a ball from the right back and former Pride member, Julie King, and was in space about 25 yards out. She took one touch and seeing she was going to be shut down if she took a second, went for goal.

Ash was filthy when it beat her hand and hit the back of the net. Her midfield had fucked up and she let them know it.

The Lightning were back in it.

* * *

They played their hearts out but they ran out of legs. Christen went down with cramps in the 80th minute, the fourth player from LA to do so. She refused to come out of the match, and she led her team forward.

Ali was a marauding full back and she had fresh legs. She overlapped Syd on the wing and got a good ball from Van Egmond. Her cross was perfect for Marta on the penalty spot to hit first time. Bixby dived but unlike most of her other dives, this ball was just out of reach. It hit the net and she just laid on the floor, shattered.

The Pride all surrounded Marta, the Brazilian scoring what would end up being the winner in the 88th minute. The Lightning didn’t have enough back in the tank to fight.

The final whistle went and the Lightning dropped to the floor. Christen was shattered, exhausted and drained. She had given everything she could in that game and she had nothing left. She was disappointed.

Christen was lying on the floor, hands covering her eyes when she felt hands on her arms. She assumed it was her team and allowed them to pull her arms away.

She let the tears fall when she saw it was the Pride players. Ash, Ali, Alex, Syd and Emily were there and pulled her to her feet. She was wrapped in a hug and they congratulated her for doing so well. Christen was shattered they had lost and her friends were holding her up.

“You did amazing Mama. They had no chance without you.” Alex whispered in her ear. “You keep your head up high. You did everything.”

Christen nodded but couldn’t stop her tears. She shook hands with Marta and Alanna and Carson gave her a hug too, but she was devastated. She just wanted a hug from her girls. She loved her friends but she needed her family.

Abby and Lynn came across and hugged her tight. They were emotional as well. They had given it their all. 

Christen was called for an interview and she was not happy she had too, but she had no choice. The interviewer knew it would have to be short.

Christen gave concise answers and acknowledge that her team had done everything they and that the Pride just had the legs on them. She did say they would be back next year and she couldn’t be prouder of her team.

Before it could finish, the interview was interrupted by a mini stampede. Alex and Syd had gone to get their kids and bring them onto the field, and had also brought Avery and Emerson onto the pitch. The twins saw their Mama was sad and made a bee-line to her. Cassius, Roux and Sofia followed behind.

Christen finished her interview in tears once again, kneeling on the floor in a group hug with five kids. Three were in Pride jerseys and two were in Lightning jerseys, but they didn’t care.

Aunty Chris needed a hug so that’s what they did.

* * *

The final was in LA between the Pride and the Courage. Christen had the girls wearing purple Pride jerseys to watch from their home. Those who weren’t at the field watched from the Press household.

JJ and Zach were there with most of the National Team Players who weren’t in the final. Zach was bouncing, giddy.

“Tobin! I have a gift for you!”

Tobin was sitting in her chair and did not want to move. She was about 32 weeks along and she felt it. “What?”

Zach pulled and Eagles jersey out. It had his number on it and Tobin just groaned. “Really? Is this so I match the girls when we watch you play?”

The majority of the people in the Press house were behind Zach and could see what name was on the back. They started screaming and squealing, hugging JJ tight.

Zach threw the jersey at Tobin. “Look at the back.”

Tobin rolled her eyes but did as she was asked. “AUNTY TOBIN.” She said quietly. She looked at JJ who was getting tackled by the girls and then at Zach who was beaming.

“WHAT?!”

Zach laughed. “Surprise!”

Tobin tried to get up out of her chair but she was stuck. “HELP ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR SO I CAN HUG YOU DAMMIT!”

Zach did and gently levered the pregnant woman up and out. She hugged him tightly. “Congratulations!”

Zach just hugged her back, smiling to hard to say anything.

* * *

The Pride beat the Courage 2-0 and other than feeling a bit sad for Sam and Crystal, they were happy they had lost. They had been the stacked team for years and while they were still good, they weren’t invisible.

The National Team now had time off until February of 2022. They had no major tournaments, no camps. They just needed to rest up and enjoy their time off.

Christen loved being Mama. She had the Twins almost fulltime while Tobin worked. It was in early November when Tobin was put on bedrest. The doctor was worried about her blood pressure and the twins weren’t getting into position for a natural birth. Their son had almost caught up to their daughter in weight but the doctor wanted Tobin to be pregnant as long as possible to ensure they developed well.

The Twins didn’t understand why their Mumma couldn’t play with them all the time. She was working from her bed and barely moving around the house. They knew they had a new brother and sister coming soon, but they didn’t understand that that was the reason she wasn’t getting up to play.

* * *

Tobin woke up one night with shocking pain in her lower abdomen. It was December 1st, and the babies weren’t due for another 3 and a half weeks.

Tobin quickly woke Christen who called the doctor. She insisted they go straight to the hospital and she would meet them there. Christen quickly woke and grabbed the hospital bag and called their parents. They would look after the girls while they were at the hospital.

Tobin’s water broke on the drive to the hospital and the doctors immediately took her into an exam room. The babies were not in a position for a natural birth and they needed to have a c-section. Tobin was assured Christen could be with her and they were whisked away.

The whole night was a whirlwind. Christen held her wife’s hand as she delivered their children. It was different to the first time and Christen didn’t fear broken fingers this time. Tobin couldn’t feel much.

“And there is your baby girl.” The doctor placed their daughter on Tobin’s chest. She was crying away and so were they.

About 30 seconds later, their son was born. He was smaller than his twin but that didn’t matter. His lungs were screaming just as loudly.

Tobin insisted that Christen follow the twins to the NICU while she got sewn up. Christen followed their pods the whole way, refusing to lose sight of either of them.

They were checked out and given a clean bill of health, but like their older sisters would be in hospital for at least a week just to check everything was okay. They got to the same stage the girls did, around 37 weeks, and around the same size.

Christen and the Twins beat Tobin back to their room. Tobin was wheeled in ten minutes after and the mothers quickly sat together and held their children. They were in love and they were so happy.

Their son opened his eyes first and Tobin cried when she saw they were the same green as her wife and eldest daughters. He had a full head of hair as well and Tobin was sure that he would have his wife’s curls too.

Their daughter took her time waking up and only did when her brother started crying. Her eyes were green as well. Tobin couldn’t believe it.

Tobin fed both the babies and Christen realised it was light outside. They had been their for most of the night and when she checked her watch, realised it was almost 10am. She called her parents and told them the good news, asking them to bring the twins down to meet their new siblings.

Avery and Emerson toddled in at around 1pm and went straight to their Mama who was sitting on the bed. Mumma was lying down with her eyes closed, and they thought she was sleeping.

Christen woke the dozing Tobin and the soldier lit up seeing her oldest girls. After warning them to be gentle, Christen lifted them up to give their Mumma a hug. Once they were settled in, Christen gently placed their brother in Tobin’s arms and sat down with their sister in hers. Avery and Emerson were looking at the babies in awe. Stacy and Cody were watching on, videoing the meeting and trying not to cry.

“Do you want to say hi to your brother and sister girls?”

Avery smiled down at them. “Hi! I AJ!”

“And I Emmy!” Emerson said with grin. She then leant down and kissed her baby sister on the head, which prompted Avery to do the same with her brother.

Christen was crying and Tobin couldn’t speak. It was so wonderful to watch.

Christen composed herself and spoke next. “Do you remember what we said their names were?”

Avery and Emerson shook their heads and Tobin just kept crying while Christen giggled.

“That’s okay. We will tell you again and again.”

** _December 1st, 2021_ **

_We are proud and very excited to introduce our youngest children.  
  
_Gabrielle Addison Press  
Born: 4.23AM, Wednesday December 1st, 2021.  
Weight: 2.9kg  
Length: 48.3cm

Nicholas Xavier Press  
Born: 4.24AM, Wednesday December 1st, 2021  
Weight: 2.6kg  
Length: 46.8cm

_Avery and Emerson are very happy to have younger siblings and they are all doing well. A little more hospital time until we can go home, but everything is okay!_

_We have gone from 4 to 6 and couldn’t be happier!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Happy time yeah?


	48. I'm feeling 2022!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the year of 2022 runs past for the family with minimal craziness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! I did not break my hadn and got out of the brace the other day, so this is here for you all! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Names of Babies explanation - Note - I am very much a nerd
> 
> Nicholas - Will get shortened to Nico and Nico in Percy Jackson books is one of my favourite characters - such growth and its amazing! (Look it up if you dont already know it)  
Xavier - I watched X-men alot and read the comics - Professor x is cool and Xavier is a sweet name.  
Gabrielle- initally it was two Boys and it was Gabriel, who is a character in the Charlie Bone series i read as a kid - when i decided a boy and a girl, i kept the name but changed it slightly. The name stuck with me and again, he grew so much over the course of the books.  
Addison - Addison Forbes Montgomery is the boss and she deserved better
> 
> I'm a nerd  
Enjoy

It was Christmas morning and Tobin smiled, content and happy. She had a two-year-old on either side and a pair of newborns on her chest. It was a rare occurrence that they were all asleep at once and she was taking advantage of the silence.

Tobin was still slightly stunned that Nicholas and Gabrielle were home well before Christmas. They only needed to stay in hospital for a week, despite being little. Their parents were great helps with the girls while they were in hospital, but they were ecstatic to be under one roof together. It was heaven.

Even if heaven was complete and utter chaos for a little while. With family and friends dropping in almost every day, it was a mad house. Tobin was so glad Christen wasn’t due back at soccer until February, even if she was training and staying fit. The pair of them knew they would be able to handle it, but being together for all the little moments was something they would never take for granted.

Tobin’s maternity leave covered her for three months, and the advisors who worked below her assured her they were on top of it. The students were thriving under the new system and Tobin had only had one student who needed to come to her in all that time. The five advisors had her number in case of an emergency, but they wouldn’t call her. They could deal with it until she returned in early March.

By Christmas time, most of their friends who could travel freely had met the twins. Tobin’s siblings were restricted by work but most of the football players had been in to coo over their ‘adorable cuteness’ (Emily Sonnett TM 2021). In that time, the newest twins had their names shortened, even if it had taken some trial and error to get to the name their parents loved.

Nicholas was shortened to Nico and Gabrielle was Gabi.

Tobin was already planning to write their names on their bedroom doors.

AJ and Emmy were very happy with the new additions to the household, not feeling jealous or left out. They doted on them when they saw them but ultimately were happy to live their lives as they always had. Loudly and running around playing together. Once Nico and Gabi were old enough to start running after their sisters, Tobin knew there would be trouble.

Tobin was pulled out of her reminiscing by her ensuite door opening slowly. Christen poked her head in with a soft smile. “How are you?”

“A bit stuck.” Tobin joked. “AJ and Emmy should be up soon for breakfast. I don’t think they fell asleep until they snuck in here in the middle of the night.”

Christen came and sat on the edge of the bed she had escaped not 30 minutes ago. “It was great having a shower alone for once. But we need to do presents and then get to Mum and Dads for lunch.”

Tobin just smiled at her wife. “I don’t think they will mind if we are bit late because their grandchildren were sleeping.”

“Good point.” Christen said before she cuddled up with her family. You could always have more cuddles.

* * *

**January 2022**

Tobin was standing in her kitchen getting a glass of water when she felt a tap on her leg. She turned to see AJ pouting at her. “What’s up kiddo?”

“We splash?” The eldest child asked her Mumma with hope in her eyes.

“You want to go swimming?” Tobin clarified.

AJ nodded and grinned. “And splash!” She threw her hands up to emphasise the point.

“We have to check with Mama and your brother and sisters first.” Tobin said softly. Inside she was beaming. She wanted to go to swim too.

“OTAY!” AJ bolted off and started yelling. “EMMY SPLASH! WE GO SPLASH!”

Tobin cringed as she heard one of the previously sleeping newborn twins start crying. She followed her eldest daughter into the living room and found her and Emmy bouncing and babbling away happily, Gabi sleeping soundly and Nico crying his eyes out in her wife’s arms. Christen was giving her a look that made her stand at attention.

“AJ, I said to check with Mama. That means we use our inside voice.” Tobin chastised gently.

AJ looked at her Mumma and then back to her frowning Mama before she ducked her head. “Sowwy Mama. Sowwy Ni-oh.” The toddler kissed her crying brother on the forehead and her mothers melted at the scene.

Christens smiled at her daughter as she soothed Nico. “It’s okay sweetie. Next time we use inside voices yeah?” AJ nodded. “What do you want to ask me?”

“Ca we splash?”

Christen smiled at the hopeful look on her daughter’s face and nodded. “You better go with Mumma and get changed then.”

AJ and Emmy both beamed before they started moving towards the stairs. Tobin went across and unlocked the gate before helping them up slowly. She turned when she heard Christen from behind her.

“I’ll fill the blow-up pool.” The big blow up pool was a gift from Aunty Mal and the family were going to use it to death. “Sunscreen, rashy, swimmers, hats and towels for those two and Nico and Gabi. May as well get them used to it.”

Tobin was bouncing and beamed as she watched her eldest two manoeuvre up the stairs. It was heaven.

She had her five favourite people with her and everyone was happy. It was perfect and 2022 was off to an amazing start.

* * *

“I am officially a soccer Mum.” Christen said with a grin.

Tobin snorted. “Babe. You are literally a professional soccer player and a mother. You were already a soccer Mum.”

“But now we drive a mini-van and an SUV! Two seven-seater cars! We have six car seats.” Christen exclaimed.

Tobin just shrugged at her wife. “We needed them. We couldn’t keep swapping seats and kids and cars over. It is just the way it is. Besides, the SUVs back seats will rarely go up.”

Christen looked at the two cars in her driveway. “Did you ever imagine we’d have this ten years ago?”

“Yes.” Tobin said immediately. “I used to imagine our future while overseas and doing nothing. I always saw us, with kids running around and we were happy.”

Christen put her arm around her wife and pulled her close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tobin kissed her softly before she smiled. “Should we check on the fearsome foursome?”

“Never wake a sleeping dragon Tobin. They will let us know when they are awake.”

* * *

**February**

Christen was putting her bags into the back of the SUV while AJ and Emmy ran around with the little things that she had allowed them to carry. The three of them were heading into camp at Carson while Tobin was staying home with Nico and Gabi. AJ and Emmy were excited to go and see all their aunts and stay with Mama, but were sad to be away from Mumma and their new siblings. Thankfully the camp was in California and Tobin was still on maternity leave, so every free afternoon, dinner, day off and little break Christen got during the two weeks would be spent with her youngest two children and wife.

AJ and Emmy were staying with Christen so Tobin could focus on Nico and Gabi. They didn’t want to pull the younger twins out of their routine before Tobin went back to work next month, and neither of them wanted to be outnumbered 4-1 before they had to be.

“AJ! Emmy! Come on! In your seats please.” Tobin called out. She was standing next to the SUV as it had just the girl’s seats in it, while the mini van had four car seats in it. Nico and Gabi were asleep in their stroller as she pushed it on the spot. “You need to go soon.”

AJ and Emmy ran across and jumped into the car. Christen came across and buckled them in with a grin, listening to their conversation about their Aunts and staying at camp. They were babbling away excitedly. Once she had them both buckled in, she went to the stroller and watched Tobin say goodbye to the girls. There was giggling and laughter and plenty of smooshy kisses which made the girls squeal. Tobin stood back and shut the door to the SUV with a smile. She went to her wife and kissed her softly.

“Is good luck the best thing to say right now?” Tobin asked with a grin.

Christen shrugged. “Probably. For both of us.”

“We’ll manage I am sure.” Tobin said quietly. “Kick butt at camp. And don’t let the girls get into to trouble with their godmothers.”

Christen chuckled. “There is no way I am promising that. I’ll see you soon.”

“Let me know if I need to come and get the girls. I know we are going to try the divide and conquer thing, but if you need to concentrate on the camp, I can bring them home. The kids will be fine wherever they are. If I need to I can get them to have a sleepover at Mum and Dads.”

Christen kissed her quickly. “I will. Hopefully we should be okay. It is only a few weeks.”

“But then you have She Believes on the East Coast after that. You are only home for two days.” Tobin replied. “Talk to Vlatko if you need to.”

Christen nodded. “I will.”

“Have fun and say hi for me.”

“You know they will just Facetime you to see the twins any way.” Christen said with a grin.

“I know, but I can pretend they love me for me, not my adorable children.”

* * *

“Hey honey.” Christen said brightly as she sat at the café table. She looked in the stroller and saw her son and smiled. She picked Nico up and he grinned at her, while Gabi was sleeping soundly.

Tobin looked at her suspiciously. “Where are the girls?”

Christen look at her wife and sighed tiredly. “They insisted on walking here with Mal and Alyssa and I was sent ahead to tell you. They were quite determined to do it and show you how grown up they were.”

“That is a long walk for little legs.” Tobin said, concerned. It was about 500 metres.

“Don’t worry. As I left, I saw that not only were Mal and Alyssa walking down here for lunch, but about half the extended squad decided to come here for lunch. If they get tired, someone will carry them. I swear, those two and Sofia are running the damn camp.” Christen joked.

“Really?”

Christen nodded. “They have everyone wrapped around their fingers. AJ and Sofia are really starting to like playing soccer so will always be running around on the sidelines having fun. Emmy joins them but I think she would prefer to be reading or doing something else if she could. She is the quietest of the three.”

Tobin nodded her understanding as she took a sip of coffee. “Whenever you played, she loved it, but she always knew when you were off the pitch and just conked out to sleep. It was hilarious. How have they been?”

Christen chuckled. “They have been mostly fine. Overstimulated but ultimately angels. Sleep has been spotty, and I swear I have to tell off Sonny or Kelley giggling with them after doing some stupid prank every day, but it could be worse. One week down, one to go.” She sounded exhausted.

“I can take them home if you want me to?” Tobin offered again. Every day she had because she could tell her wife was exhausted from the camp and the girls were a handful on a normal day. “I’ve been fine with Nico and Gabi. Someone is always around to help me, Mum or Dad usually. If you need to concentrate and focus for this final week before the Cup, I am here.” Tobin leant across and put her hand on her wife’s. “You don’t need to be a superhero this week.”

Christen smiled warmly at her wife. “I think I might take you up on that. But I must admit, I’d rather be at home with all of you than at camp by myself.”

Tobin beamed but before she could respond, her attention was elsewhere. “Why is my daughter hanging by her ankles?”

Christen turned and burst out laughing. Avery was giggling away as she was held upside down by Alyssa who was holding her securely and talking to her. Emerson was watching her feet and carefully stepping where she needed to while holding Mal and Emily’s hands. There was a good dozen players behind them videoing the interactions.

They opened the café door and AJ’s laughter echoed through the room. Tobin just sighed. “Avery James. Why are you upside down?”

Emmy put her head up at her Mumma’s voice and bolted across the room to hug her tightly. Tobin kissed her on the forehead but kept an eye on her sister.

“MUMMA!” She exclaimed. “Down Aunty Lyssa!” The keeper carefully set her down and she ran across to hug her tight. “I missed Mumma!”

“I missed you too.” Tobin said quietly. “But that doesn’t explain why you were upside down?”

AJ grinned. “I gots tired and Aunty Lyss carried me!”

Tobin looked at the keeper who shrugged. “She kept wriggling when I held her normally.”

Tobin just sighed. “Who wants lunch?”

AJ and Emmy jumped up and down and then wriggled onto their Mummas lap. Mama just watched the two interact with Tobin and smiled softly. She had missed that this week. She was glad that her entire family was able to travel for the She Believes Cup and that she wouldn’t be away from them all for too long. Christen wouldn’t cope. They were her rock. She did this for them.

Christen was still planning on playing for the National Team until the World Cup in Australia and she couldn’t think of a better way to bow out than winning another Cup. She had mentioned to Tobin before about that being the end of her National Team career, but this week had just cemented that decision. Her family, her kids, her wife, her home were her priority. She was playing brilliantly and Vlatko was an amazing coach for her. If she didn’t have kids, she’d push until she couldn’t play any longer. But she wanted to be home with her family, in their house and living their lives.

Sitting in that café with the team around her and her family was bliss. It was loud and it was joyful. It was home. In 18 months, she wouldn’t have this, but that was okay. She’d have something even better.

* * *

Alex and Christen were meeting with Vlatko and it took all their strength to not worry about what they were getting up to with their teammates. It was meant to be a free afternoon, so Tobin had brought the kids in to see her, and she was missing them already. The meeting had been sprung on them.

Vlatko smiled. “I have something I wish to speak with you both about.” Alex and Christen nodded and the coach continued. “We are working on a three-year cycle, well, two and a half. We have the World Cup in 2023 and Olympics in 2024. After the Olympics last year and Megan’s retirement, I believe it prudent to check with you about your plans. About whether you would be making it to both tournaments, or just the one.” Vlatko said knowingly.

Christen smiled softly at him but Alex just laughed. “I’ll be there for both Vlatko. I’m not that old!” She joked.

Vlatko laughed. “I never said that you were!”

Alex grinned. “I’m sure the two of us will be leading the line until we have to get dragged off the field. Right Chris?” Alex turned to her fellow striker, smiling, but it dropped slowly when she saw the expression on her face. “Chris?”

Chris smiled softly at her before turning to Vlatko. “I think that the World Cup will be my last major tournament.”

Vlatko nodded. “I thought that might be your answer. We just have to make sure you go out with a bang then, don’t we?”

Christen nodded. “That sounds like a plan. But can I ask that you don’t say anything to anyone? I haven’t told anyone yet, Tobin only knows I was thinking about it. I was planning on using the next 18 months to bring the younger ones on and make sure they were ready for bigger roles. I spent enough time on the bench as a super sub to know how to help the others.”

Vlatko nodded. “If you wish, I can pair you with a younger forward on the camps you don’t have any kids or Tobin with you, and you can mentor them?”

Christen smiled. “That sounds good. Can I ask that I get to work with Mal more than the others who are here? She is still the baby of the front line and I want her to flourish. She has the potential to go a long way, but her confidence is her biggest issue.”

Vlatko smiled. “Of course. Now, I have something else to ask you Christen, Alex is already aware of it and actually recommended you.”

Christen looked at her fellow striker who smiled at her. “What?”

Alex shrugged. “Pinoe retired, Becky retired, Carli is gone, Julie is pregnant, and I am well aware that while I am a captain, I am not the captain for everyone. You one the other hand, are. You lead the team regardless of where you are and what you are doing, and Vlatko and I agree that you should be co-captain with myself and JJ when she returns.”

Christens jaw dropped. “Really?

Vlatko nodded. “It was an obvious choice. The next generation of captains aren’t ready yet. Abby, Rose, perhaps Mal when she is older. Your mentorship for the younger players is part of the leadership we need.”

Christen was stunned but nodded. “Thank you. I’m honoured.”

“We would love to have you for a lot longer than 18 months, but you have been a leader unofficially for years. Especially since I have been in charge. This just makes it official.”

* * *

**Orlando**

It was the final game of the She Believes Cup and Julie had travelled with Zach down to Orlando to watch the game and see the Press family. She had barely popped but she was glowing. US Soccer had organised a box for the family and friends and Tobin was sitting with Ali, Ash, Servando, Kyle, Zach, Julie and the five kids. It was a busy box but they knew once the game started, the older girls would be happy to watch their Mama’s.

Ali and Ash had decided to retire from the Pride after winning the NWSL last season and were currently in the process of becoming registered foster parents before looking towards adoption. There were plenty of kids out there without a home and they wanted to help as many as they could. They had previously spoken to Tobin and Christen about the IVF process, but ultimately decided that route was not for them.

They watched the team walk out and Tobin’s jaw dropped. “Chris is captain?” She asked.

Julie chuckled. “Yep!”

Tobin looked at her, stunned. “Since when?”

Julie shrugged. “This year. Alex needed backup while I am away. Who better than the team Mama who no one messes with and everyone respects?”

Tobin beamed. “Amazing. She deserves this.”

Julie put her arm around the soldier. “This and more.”

* * *

After kick-off, Gabi and Nico got restless and decided that they wanted cuddles, so Tobin handed Nico off to Julie and Zach while Ali and Ash doted over Gabi. Tobin asked Servando to watch her twins while she went to the bathroom and to get some food, aware that Kyle was following her closely.

Tobin moved to the side of the passageway and Kyle came across grinning. “Do they know yet?”

Tobin shook her head. “Chris wants to tell them at dinner after the game. You cannot spill the beans to your sister!” Tobin had told Kyle on the flight across to Orlando. Travelling with four kids under the age of 3 was tough, but Uncle Kyle was a godsend. They had been talking about everything and the topic of godparents had come up. Tobin happily told him, he was trustworthy.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “I promise! I am slightly insulted I am not godfather, but I call dibs on the next one.” He was joking but Tobin was distracted.

“Yea, that’s you and Mal. Chris and I already discussed it.” Tobin said absentmindedly.

Kyle’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

Tobin cursed under her breath. “Can you forget I said that?”

“Not at all! You want another one?!” He screeched. “Everyone said you wanted 4 kids!”

Tobin slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him to the wall. “If you calm down, I will tell you.” Tobin was resigned.

Kyle nodded and Tobin removed the hand. She sighed. “When we first went through the process, we had 5 healthy embryos to use. We have used three and gotten really freaking lucky with them. Chris and I will use them all and hope.”

Kyle’s eyes bugged out. “You are going to have two more kids?”

“If we get lucky, yes. If it doesn’t work, we have four beautiful children to love.” Tobin shrugged. “We aren’t going to say anything until it happens, which won’t be for a couple years and Chris has retired from the National Team.”

Kyle was stunned. “You are already outnumbered. You know that right?”

Tobin chuckled. “We know. But we have that big house with that many rooms for a reason. We want a big family and we already have two embryos waiting. We may as well try.”

Kyle smiled. “I hope for my sake that there is at least one more. But you are not allowed to get into any serious situations again while pregnant.”

“I won’t be the one pregnant so there is no issue there.” Tobin said cheekily before her jaw dropped. “Shit.”

Kyle bounced on the spot and slapped, squealing. “NO WAY!”

Tobin sighed. “What is it going to cost me to make sure you tell no one, including my wife, what I just said?”

Kyle just looped his arm around Tobin’s shoulders and lead her to the food kiosk. “Oh honey, I will let you know when I figure it out.”

* * *

The US beat South Korea 3-0 in the final game of the Cup and Christen got out as quickly as possible for dinner. It was the final day in camp, and she had all her gear ready to move to Ash and Ali’s after dinner.

She was the last one there and she was immediately tackled around the knees by AJ and Emmy. Christen knelt and hugged them tightly. She hadn’t seen them in 10 days. For the first matches in Dallas and New Jersey, they had stayed home with Tobin and only flown over for the final match and a weeks holiday at the Harris-Krieger household.

“Mama! You winned!” Emmy said soflty in her ear when she pulled back.

“I did. Did you watch?” Christen asked softly.

Emmy nodded but AJ answered. “Wif Ni-oh and Gab and Sof!” She exclaimed. She was louder than her sister and Christen just smiled at her.

“Was it fun?” AJ nodded and so did Emmy. “I missed you girls. Were you good for Mum?”

“So good Mama.” Emmy said. “Ni and Gab were too.”

Christen chuckled and stood before walking with her daughters towards her family. She saw her wife standing against the wall, watching them with a smile. Christen rolled her eyes but hugged her tight. “Hi love.”

“I missed you.” Tobin murmured into her shoulder. “Can’t wait till you are back with LA.”

“Me too. I miss my bed and my kids.” Christen said with a cheeky grin as she pulled back.

Tobin pouted. “What about me?”

“Oh, I guess you as well.” Christen kissed her quickly. “So much.”

Tobin grinned. “Well, Captain Press, let’s have some dinner and then get home. I am sure there are four other Press’s who would love a big family sleepover.”

Christen beamed. “That sounds amazing.”

* * *

By the time dessert rolled around, Nico and Gabi were sound asleep in their stroller while AJ and Emmy were asleep in their chairs. Their stroller was in the back of Ali’s SUV for when they really needed it. The pair were on an independent streak and liked toddling around as often as possible, not liking being in their stroller. It was something their mothers would get frustrated with more than once, but when there were more adults than kids they could manage.

Christen finished her coffee before she stood and went to the stroller, grabbing four wrapped packages from it. Kyle stealthily grabbed his phone and started filming. Christen handed Zach, Julie, Ali and Ash their respective gifts before she sat down next to Tobin again.

“You can open them.” Christen said softly.

Unsurprisingly, Ash ripped into hers while the other three opened them calmly. They held them up and frowned. “Candles?” Ali asked as she looked at the box.

Tobin nodded. “We had them made for you. They printed something on them outside for you.”

Julie opened her box and so did Ash, and when they saw what it was, they gasped. They showed their respective spouses who opened their boxes to be sure.

On Ash and Ali’s candles was written: _Godmother to Gabrielle Addison Press _while Zach’s said _Godfather to Nicholas Xavier Press _Julie’s said _Godmother to Nicholas Xavier Press_. “Really?” Ali asked with tears in her eyes.

Tobin nodded and didn’t even flinch when Zach pulled her out of her chair and hugged her tightly. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to.

Ali, Ash and Julie all hugged Christen and accepted their roles with tears and beaming smiles, before they hugged Tobin after Zach had finally released her. They were all crying while Kyle was beaming and videoing it all. He was so glad to be there, to see his sister honoured and loved by her friends and family.

Christen wiped her eyes before she smiled. “Christening is in April before the season starts. I know none of you are playing, but we figured we could give you plenty of time to plan.”

“But please don’t wear costumes.” Tobin pleaded. “We don’t want to through that again.”

Ash was the only one who didn’t immediately promise, but a look from Ali had her agreeing. Tobin didn’t want to know what that look meant.

* * *

UCLA was the place of work for Tobin and Christen. It would also be the place where their four kids spent most of their time during the week while their Mama and Mum were at work. Tobin’s return to work was smooth and they were very glad to see her. She was working 9-2 Tuesday to Thursday and working from home on Mondays and Fridays for the first month while she got back into it. Christen was at UCLA Monday to Thursday for similar hours because it was preseason. Once it was in season, it would change week to week and Tobin would extend her hours to 8-3, working from home every Friday.

Tobin’s new office was setup with a crib in the corner and a play area next to it, while the couch and chairs for students was on the other side. Nico and Gabi would be with her while Christen was at training or with the team, while AJ and Emmy would spend their time in the day care. They had friends in their and it was great for their socialisation. However, Tobin took her lunch at 12 everyday and walked to day care to pick up the girls before they walked as a family to see Christen. They had lunch together at the training centre and it was a good way to reset before the end of the day.

Tobin settled into a routine with work. She worked the same hours every week and the students knew where to find her if they needed her. If it changed, they knew about it. Once a month, she had a chat with her psychologist just to check in and assess what had been happening, but she always told her wife how she was. Christen always made her feel better.

It took Tobin no time at all to settle in and Nico and Gabi were happy to hang out with her. She often sat on the play mat with her laptop while the twins wriggled around and played before going back to sleep. She had meetings with the advisors, and they caught her up to speed. It looked as though the first year of this setup was going well and they hoped by the end of May their Senior cohort would be ready to go into the army fully prepared. Tobin knew she had picked the right people for the jobs.

Christen was pushing herself and the Lightning, looking to go further this year and challenge for the NWSL title. They had been close last year and overachieved. They didn’t want to be an overachievement again, they wanted to be the winners and have that as an expectation.

With the retirements of senior players of the National Team and the emergence of young talent, the Lightning had spent the offseason recruiting and building on their spine of Bixby, Dahlkemper and Press. They needed a holding midfielder, a strong CB to pair with Abby and another striker or linking player. Christen was happy to play anywhere up front, whether it was on one of the wings, the striker or as an attacking midfielder. Christen, having been one of the last to report for training with the Lightning had been unaware of the moves that were in the works, or the trade request that had been made by Lynn. Her fellow striker wanted to return to the East Coast to be closer to her family and partner.

Christens first day in the building had her in a meeting with Pam and the GM, asking for her opinion of players to recruit. Christen gave them her honest opinion of who she thought was best to join the club and didn’t know that her words had just cemented their decision to make some big moves.

In the first week of April, it was announced that Lynn Williams was being traded to Sky Blue for Mallory Pugh, Casey Short was signed from Houston, Morgan Brian signed from Utah and Alanna Kennedy signed from the Pride. They were strong moves and while they lost some squad players and youth, they were aiming to win now.

Christen found out about Mal the day before it was announced because Mallory asked if it was possible to live with the family until she got on her feet on the West Coast. Christen squealed and agreed immediately and set up one of the rooms on the bottom floor for the young striker. It was a big room and had a connected bathroom she could have all to herself for the time being.

Tobin was happy to have Mal with them in the house, and the kids loved running around with Aunty Mal. It was a novelty that wouldn’t wear off easily. The striker was just a big kid and Tobin felt that the more the merrier. She moved out in July and the house felt emptier but Mal knew that they had enough on their plate.

She still went for family dinners on Tuesdays and Sundays.

* * *

“Zach, he is so cute!” Tobin exclaimed. “What is his name?”

Zach beamed as he showed off his son. “Matthew Zachary Ertz.”

Tobin chuckled. “I love it. How is Jules?”

“Sore and tired. I am sure you know that feeling. She is napping now.”

“Please let me know when you guys are ready for visitors and we will fly out when we can. I got to meet this cutie.” Tobin stated.

“Well he is your godson so I would hope so.” Zach said quietly. “If you want to be?”

Tobin smiled. “I would be honoured. More than honoured.”

Zach smiled. It had been an easy decision.

* * *

Nico and Gabi were growing fast, and the party after their Christening was the event of the year. Everyone showed up, everyone was joyous and Nico and Gabi loved being around everyone. Nico was still a little bit smaller than his sister but made up for it in attitude and stubbornness around bedtime, while Gabi was loud and always talking and babbling away.

All four of their kids were unique and every day was an adventure that Tobin and Christen loved it. It was never boring.

With the bolstering of the squad, the Lightning came into the season and won four straight games before they lost a tight match in Orlando. As they had very few National Team breaks and camps, and their top players only missing 4 games throughout the entire season, the Lightning could build chemistry and consistency. Christen played mostly up front, but happily dropped back to the midfield or play two up front with Mal. The young striker thrived playing with Christen consistently and she was the leading goal scorer for the competition, with a lot of her assists coming from Christen.

Christens play throughout the year made her the unanimous MVP of the NWSL. She had double digit assists and goals, led the premiership winning team and only received one yellow card all season. Mal had been fouled by the fullback who played for the Courage and not five minutes later, Christen didn’t even try to go for the ball as she slid in and stopped the attack with a foul. The Lightning crowd cheered and waved rainbow flags for Christens effort.

It was a worthy yellow card and Tobin couldn’t stop laughing. She knew her wife was proud of herself.

Away trips for the season took some manoeuvring for the Press family until June when Tobin was able to work from home more often and travel with her family. For the short trips where Christen was only away for two or three days, AJ and Emmy could choose if they wanted to go with her while Nico and Gabi always stayed home. It was interesting to see what they chose. If it was a midweek game, AJ often stayed at home because she didn’t want to leave her friends while Emmy was happy to travel with her Mama. If it was on the weekend, both girls often travelled. There was only one time Emmy stayed home and it was when she had a slight fever. AJ was a bit more outgoing than her sister and Emmy was often dragged along with her antics. Christen and Tobin liked that she often decided on her own what she wanted to do and not follow AJ’s lead.

Christen and Tobin were talking about it one night. “She is a lot like you babe.” Christen had said in regards to Emmy and her temperament.

“What do you mean?”

“You went your own way, did your own thing. When you came to live with us, yea you played soccer and did stuff I did, but you were happy to go skateboard or draw by yourself, no matter what we did. Everyone said you would be an amazing footballer, but you went your own way and joined the army.” Christen explained. “Emmy will happily play soccer with AJ and Sofia but if she wants to do something else, she won’t be bullied or pressured into it. She will be her own person which is amazing.”

Tobin smiled. “I guess she is. I wonder what they will be like when they are older?”

Christen chuckled. “Who knows, but it will be interesting.”

* * *

LALFC made it to the final against Portland in Utah, and the epic battle of the previous year was not repeated. In fact, the final was almost boring. Portland knew that the Lightning had goals in them and parked the bus. It stifled their own creativity and made it a match where the Lightning had over 65% possession, a dozen more chances and a few more injuries. The Thorns were not playing their game and Christen knew it would take one goal to break them.

It was a foul, once again on Mal, which gave Christen the freekick 20 yards out with five minutes to go. This was hers to take and it was almost expected to go in.

Her run up was short, only five steps, but the ball was hit with precision. The net bulged as the ball went in the top left corner, leaving AD stranded. The Utah crowd was cheering, they still loved her, and she was beaming. They had won. She knew they had.

Christen was MVP of the final and again, no one complained. She had earnt it. The photo of her sitting on the floor with Nico and Gabi in her lap, AJ and Emmy on either side and the trophies in front of her was one that was circulated worldwide.

Tobin had it on her desk at UCLA till the day she retired. It never failed to make her smile.

* * *

2022 seemed to fly. Christen was thriving in LA, Tobin was settled back in at work and the kids were growing, happy and healthy and loving life. AJ and Emmy turned 3 and no one could believe how different the kids were when they looked identical. The older they got, the more they became their own person. They were very close, best friends as well as sisters, but you could see that their personalities were vastly different.

Gabi and Nico were thick as thieves and AJ and Emmy adored them. Soon they were crawling and making there way around the house, and by their first birthday both had taken their first steps. Those tentative steps would turn into surefooted runs before long and with two older sisters to chase, they would never stop.

It was late on Christmas Eve and Christen and Tobin were cuddled up on the couch. The four kids were all asleep in their rooms and tomorrow would be crazy, but they were ready for it. They were talking quietly when Tobin suddenly laughed.

“What?” Christen asked with a grin.

Tobin smiled and gestured to the two spare rooms on the bottom floor. “I was just thinking that our late night chats might not happen if there are kids in those rooms.”

“We would move AJ and Emmy down here, wouldn’t we?” Christen asked.

Tobin shrugged. “I think so. Depends on how old they are when, or if, it happens.” Tobin said.

“They go to school in 2024. They will be 5.” Christen said quietly. “Maybe we try when they are in school?”

Tobin turned to look at her. “Really?”

Christen nodded. “I think by the end of that season I will be ready to retire fully. Maybe even next year. I’ve won almost everything you can in football. I could walk away today and not regret a thing.”

“Why don’t you?” Tobin asked, curious.

“I told Vlatko and the girls I would be there in Australia. I am not letting them down. And I still want to play, I just know if I had to retire now, I wouldn’t feel as though I had left something unfinished.”

Tobin kissed her. “I love you.”

Christen smiled at her wife. “I love you too.”

The pair went to bed and slept soundly until they were awoken early for Christmas. It was a day filled with smiles and a great end to the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, i have changed the stroy to 50 chapters at most. This will most likely (as in 90% sure) stay with the final being a kind of epilgoue and the next chapter being the end of Christens career in football as a player. 
> 
> This could change but most likely not. If i did anything it would be probably one shots of the kids or their lives or something. I do have two other stories running right now and this one is very much almost finished (i spent my time hobbled to plan!)
> 
> ANyway, let me know what you think! I have missed you all!


	49. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Cup 2023 and some extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... hello! i decided i would finish this one off before i worked on anything else, so here it is!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, just the epilogue to go! Hopefully by the end of the week - Let me know what you think!

“Emily Ann Sonnett. Graduating with a Masters in Mechanical Engineering.”

Tobin and Christen clapped and cheered loudly for the young defender, with Emmy and AJ jumping up and down with their sign for Aunty Em. The graduate walked across the stage proudly and shook hands with the Dean, beaming when she saw her family and friends. It had taken her longer than she expected, but she had gotten there. She was proud.

After the ceremony, she didn’t even get close to her sister or parents. AJ and Emmy broke away from the group and ran to their aunt, hugging her tightly. They were very proud of her.

The defender picked up the twin girls and walked across to the rest of the group. She had asked for ten people to be allowed to attend her ceremony, when the university usually only allowed four. However, when she told them it was two of their esteemed alumni and their four young kids, as well as her family, they quickly bent the rules.

Tobin and Christen wrapped her gently in a hug. “I am so proud of you.” Tobin murmured in her ear. “We both are.”

Emily blushed when she pulled back and put the twin girls on the floor to give herself a few more seconds. “Well, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without your support or encouragement. It’s been a long time coming.”

“No. It was all you. I just guided you along.” Tobin said quietly. “Now, apparently we have a party to go to?” She said loudly as she turned to Emily’s parents.

“What?!” Emily questioned.

Bill rolled his eyes. “We are having lunch, and then you have to fly to LA for camp with the National Team.”

“Yea, but anywhere Em is a party.” Christen said with a small grin.

* * *

That night when Emily and Christen walked into the camp in Carson, the defender was scared by the surprise party that was thrown by her teammates. It was caught on video and the look of pure terror and then happiness on her face was one that would be put on a t-shirt and worn by Lindsay Horan, Mallory Pugh and Rose Lavelle whenever they wanted to annoy the shit out of their friend. They were proud of her and refused to ever tell her.

* * *

Christen was rooming with Mal and the young striker was pacing while Christen was trying not to laugh. She was working her way up to something and Christen was just waiting for her to blow.

Mal suddenly stopped and turned to Christen. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

She took a breath. “I need to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

Mal exhaled. “My lease is up. It only went for six months.”

Christen nodded. “Okay…”

“I was wondering if I could move in with you again?” Mal asked quickly. “I just, the season is going to be weird cause of national camps and the World Cup and we will barely be here and I wont be in the way I swear and I really don’t want to live by myself all the time and I miss your kids and Tobin and I –“

Christen jumped up and hugged the rambling 24-year-old. “You are always welcome. Anytime.”

Mal seemed to slump. “Thank you.”

“Why don’t you want to live by yourself?” Christen asked quietly.

Mal looked at Christen, vulnerable. “I have been by myself since I went pro. I miss the noise and the chaos when I am by myself. It gives me too much time to think. Dansby is in Atlanta and I like being with you guys. I like Emmy coming for a cuddle when she is sleepy and Nico running around after his sisters with that crazy hair of his. Tobin is always up earlier than everyone and will sit with me and have a chat about anything and its amazing. Coming home from training to four kids running around crazily and asking to play with me sounds a lot better than going home to an empty apartment.”

Christen hugged her tight and kissed her temple. “Your room is still the same way you left it. It doesn’t matter if there are twenty people in that house, there is always room for you.”

Christen didn’t let Mal go for a good few minutes, letting the younger girl know she was still there and always would be.

(Mal lived with the family for the next few years when she was in LA, otherwise she was back in Atlanta with Dansby. The baseballer often came and stayed if he had days off and the kids quickly grew to love him. Aunty Mal was always helping with the kids and they loved having her there. Christen and her would carpool to soccer and the striker even had car seats in her SUV just in case.)

* * *

The Press family were a family that you could almost run a clock by, and that was impressive for a family with four young kids. They had their afternoon activities sorted out and all four kids were in the daycare centre if both parents were working at UCLA.

AJ and Emmy were in day-care at UCLA and would be going to preschool when they returned from Australia to prepare for Elementary School. On Mondays they had swimming lessons with Mama and Mumma in the pool too, Tuesdays was soccer ‘training’ where they ran around with other kids their age kicking balls around. On Wednesday they did Tae Kwon Do and on Thursdays they went to gymnastics. The two little girls were very active and Tobin and Christen were grateful that they did something most afternoons. It made bedtime a lot easier. Nico and Gabi weren’t old enough just yet to do anything that was organised, but they were toddling around and learning by following their sisters around.

Tobin was able to work her schedule at work around the kids and if needed, could work from home easily. Only once had she gotten a call to go to campus when she was working from home, and thankfully it had turned out to be a false alarm. She took the girls to Tae Kwon Do and gymnastics by herself, while she joined Christen for swimming lessons on Mondays. Tuesdays was her afternoon at home with Nico and Gabi when Christen was in town and she took them to soccer. She constantly got videos of them doing something silly.

As it was a World Cup year, Christen wasn’t home as much as she wanted to be. There was the two-week camp in Carson in late January before the She Believes Cup on the East Coast in early February. She was often in camp with Nico and Gabi while AJ and Emmy stayed in LA with Tobin. It was tough being apart, but they had to manage.

It wouldn’t be for much longer.

* * *

“The World Cup will be my last major tournament.”

Christens announcement was met by silence and she could see the wide range of emotions that were going across the girls faces. Some were devastated, stunned or upset while others were confused. No one looked happy.

Alex nodded at her. “Well, we just have more reason to win now, don’t we?”

The expressions turned to ones of determination and they nodded. Christen smiled at them. They had three months to prepare and they were well placed to win this again. They just had to believe.

* * *

“Say that again?” Christen sounded as though she was confused. She was in Chicago with the Lightning for the first game of the season and all four of her kids had stayed home with Tobin for the short trip. It was only three days, what could happen?

“What do you mean you are at the hospital?” She exclaimed. Mal was sitting next to Christen and gasped, moving closer so she could hear. “Are you okay?”

_“It looks like AJ broke her arm.” Tobin’s voice sounded pained on the other end of the line._

“And the others?”

_“Mum and Dad have picked them up from daycare for me.”_

“Who is with you?” Christen asked. She wasn’t panicking, she knew she had to keep a steady head. Her wife was great in a crisis, but only when she could help and do something about it. Broken down car? No problem. One of the kids being hurt and in hospital, and Tobin not being able to help, could spin her out.

_“No one. Just me and AJ.”_

“I’m coming home.” Christen said immediately.

_“Don’t. We are fine.” Tobin insisted. “We will be home in a few hours.”_

Christen frowned but moved the phone away from her face and put it on speaker. She opened her messages and started texting those she knew were in LA right now. “What hospital?”

_“UCLA. AJ fell off the climbing gym at lunch time. She lost her footing. They called me straight away.”_

Christen messaged one of the people who had gotten back to her and she sighed, relieved, when they said they would head there. “You promise to keep me updated?”

_“Yes, but you won’t have your phone. You have a game in a few hours.” Tobin said quietly. “We will be home by kick off and when you get home tomorrow, I am sure AJ will be extra cuddly.”_

“I still want updates.”

_“Yes love.”_

“She fell off the equipment? She goes up that like a ninja.” Christen asked again. She couldn’t believe it.

_“Yep. Emmy was up there too. Apparently, they were having a competition about who could get up the quickest. AJ was losing so tried to go a bit further to overtake and missed the bar. Emmy feels horrible.”_

“I am sure she does.”

_“The doctor just called our name. I have to go.”_

Christen sighed. “I love you. Tell AJ to be brave.”

_“I will. We love you too.”_

Christen just shook her head as she hung up. Mal hugged her. “You okay?”

Christen nodded. “I will be.”

“Let’s just beat Julie, hug Matthew and then get back home to see your kids.” Mal said with a smile. She was hurting inside as well at the news, but she put on a brave face for her Mama. It was shit whenever anyone got hurt, but when it was your own kid it had to be worse.

“I’m going to ask to get put on a flight tonight, not tomorrow. Do you want to come?” Christen asked.

Mal shook her head. “I’ll fly with the team. Someone will have to do your interviews and stuff for post match.” Mal was in the leadership group with Abby, Christen and Bixby and had really grown since joining LA.

Christen kissed her on the temple. “Thanks kid.”

* * *

AJ and Tobin were sent back to the waiting room until the doctor could confirm the break and organise the plaster cast. The three year old was miserable and holding her Mumma tight when she suddenly gasped. “Uncle Kyle!”

Tobins head shot up and she saw the older man standing across from them with a teddy bear and a balloon for AJ. The girl quickly asked to get put down and toddled across to hug him tight. He picked her up and walked to Tobin. “You okay?”

Tobin nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’ll be fine. How are you here?”

“Your wife texted me. You should have called me when it happened.” Kyle chastised gently.

“I didn’t want to inconvenience anyone.” Tobin mumbled.

Kyle put his free arm around her and led her to a chair. “You could never do that.”

* * *

AJ broke both her radius and ulna but they were clean breaks and would only require 6 weeks in a cast. The doctor was kind and let her pick the colour she wanted, and she asked for white.

“Mumma can colour it for me.” She explained.

Tobin kissed her temple. “Anything you want Princess.”

* * *

Christen walked in the door as quietly as she could just after midnight. The lights were still on downstairs and she knew exactly where her wife would be. She left her bags by the door and walked quietly into the kitchen to see Tobin sitting with a cup of tea and her sketch pad out. “Hey.”

Tobin looked up and smiled softly. “Hi.”

“How is she?” Christen asked.

“Asleep in our bed with Emmy. They wanted to stay together but also cuddle with you and me when you got home, so we compromised. She is a bit sore, but I give it a week before she is climbing up something else.”

Christen chuckled and sat down. “I agree. What are you drawing?”

Tobin chuckled. “AJ has tasked me with decorating her cast, but leaving room for everyone to write on. She asked me to draw some pictures for her to choose from.”

“That girl knows what she wants, doesn’t she?”

The pair were silent for a while before Christen yawned. Tobin took that as a sign to go to bed. They walked up together and changed into their PJs before climbing in on either side of the three year olds in the middle of the bed. Just before they drifted off, they heard the baby monitor go off for Nico. Tobin got up and brought the boy in while Christen decided it was a family sleepover in the King Bed, getting the snoring Gabi up and in their bed too. It was a tight fit but it was home. They were sound asleep within ten minutes.

* * *

**World Cup Squad – 2023**

**GK – 3**

**DEFENDERS – 7**

**MIDFIELDERS – 6**

**FORWARDS – 7**

  1. Alyssa Naeher - GK
  2. Sydney Leroux - FWD
  3. Sam Mewis - MID
  4. Tierna Davidson - DEF
  5. Kelley O’Hara - DEF
  6. Emily Sonnett - DEF
  7. Abby Dahlkemper - DEF
  8. Julie Ertz (C) - DEF
  9. Lindsay Horan - MID
  10. Rose Lavelle - MID
  11. Kristie Mewis - MID
  12. Morgan Weaver - FWD
  13. Alex Morgan (C) - FWD
  14. Andi Sullivan - MID
  15. Sophia Smith - FWD
  16. Lynn Williams - FWD
  17. Mallory Pugh - FWD
  18. Adrianna Franch - GK
  19. Crystal Dunn - DEF
  20. Casey Short - DEF
  21. Audrey Bledsoe – GK
  22. Morgan Gautrat - MID
  23. Christen Press (C) – FWD

Vlatko was honest when he spoke about his squad. He was honest about their age, their push for youth and that this would be the final major tournament for some players. He did not name the players who would not play after this year because some had not decided fully, but he did confirm that one player had already stated they would retire from international football. He believed he had the players to win it all.

Christen had written down her best 11 and she had to say, she didn’t think that it would be easy to beat them.

  * Alyssa GK
  * Emily RB
  * Abby CB
  * Julie CB
  * Crystal LB
  * Rose CDM
  * Sam CDM
  * Lindsay CAM
  * Mal RW
  * Alex ST
  * Christen LW

After all their preparation, the US team flew to Australia on the 20th of June to ensure that when the tournament kicked off on the fourth of June, they were acclimatised and ready to fire. Their families would be flying across on July 1st and setting up a main camp in Sydney. As there were so many places they could play, they knew it was best to set up a home base and travel back there after matches. US Soccer chose Sydney because the US had a group game there, if they won the group their round of 16 match would be there and so would the Semi finals and final.

Their three group games were in Sydney, Melbourne and Hamilton and with 5 days between each. It wasn’t the longest turn around but they would manage. Their group opponents were Norway, Scotland and Chile. No one said it, but they expected to go through those teams quite easily.

The team had a large family travelling party and it was full of kids. US Soccer had helped out and arranged extra staff to help care for the kids if their other parent was unable to come, but most came with their whole family and they were rarely utilised. Someone was always able to look after the kids if something was wrong.

Sofia and Servando were supporting Alex as the former soccer player had retired in 2021, loving being a full time Dad and watching Alex thrive. Zach and Matthew were cheering on Julie and the newly one year old was just finding his feet. Dom was there with Cassius and Roux.

AD’s wife and their 2 year old son David were also there. Ash and Ali had decided a holiday was in order and their four year old daughter Addy got to meet all their friends. It was a big trip but they got to explore the country and enjoy themselves. By the end, Addy was running around with the girls and loving it.

Tobin was there with AJ, Emmy, Nico and Gabi and her siblings had decided that they would make it a family holiday for the Summer. It had been planned for over a year but all the Heath siblings and their kids were in the Australia for the competition.

TJ turned 8 just after they arrived in Australia. Cole and Evan were already 7 while Cassius was a few months shy of that milestone and Ben was almost 6. The five boys were very happy to run around like mad and it was fun to watch.

Addy was already 4, Roux was turning 4 at the end of June, while AJ and Emmy 4 in September. Sofia had turned 3 in April and the five girls were a handful together. Sydney had joked about them all going to the same school and they all knew immediately that the teachers would not be happy with that.

David was a quiet boy and was very happy to sit on the mat with 18-month-old Gabi and Nico and one year old Matthew while the others did their thing. As long as he was happy, no one cared. The four youngest kids toddled around and babbled together, happy as could be.

The 14 kids had come from all across the States but for the month they travelled Australia with their family, they were the best of friends.

The team had the best supporter base behind them and would win for them.

* * *

They breezed through the group stages, winning each match comfortably. Christen, Mal and Alex played the first and third matches and were rested for the second, which allowed Syd, Sophia and Lynn to get a start. Christen finished the group stage with 4 goals and 2 assists, while Alex was happy to play decoy for Mal who bagged 2. Alex did get 2 herself as well, but watching Mal lead the group was amazing. Christen knew they were in good hands for the future.

Every single player in the squad got to play except for Audrey Bledsoe. She was third choice keeper and pushed Alyssa and AD every day in training, but Vlatko was sticking with Alyssa. AD got the second group match against Scotland and played well, but the team was more comfortable with Alyssa behind them.

Their Round of 16 game was played in torrential rain in Sydney and they were happy when the final whistle went. They won 3-0 with goals from Sam, Julie and Mal, and got out with any injuries against a plucky Spanish team. All the parents had decided that the kids would stay in the hotel for that match and have a viewing party under the watchful eyes of Ash and a few of the partners.

Needless to say, not one child went without sugar and were bouncing around the room when their parents returned from the game. It didn’t help that Ash had ordered them a cake and given them a bigger piece than they were allowed while the dads just shrugged and ate some too.

Tobin and Christen had a crazy night with the kids until the crashed from their sugar high, as did most of the parents. The partners and Ash who had allowed the sugar intake were sleeping on the couches in the party room. Needless to say, there was plenty of grovelling over the next few weeks.

* * *

The quarter final was in New Zealand against New Zealand and the US went across and broke their hearts. Christen scored a hat trick and subbed out in the 75th minute to silence. The match ended 4-1 with Syd scoring in the 88th minute to seal it.

* * *

The first semi-final had been won by Australia, but they couldn’t get ahead of themselves and start thinking of the final. Their semi-final was played at Allianz stadium and their opponent was the Dutch.

Vlatko was starting strong and no one expected otherwise. They were better than the Dutch and they needed to show it, early. Christen was quickly marked out of the game and while she was double-teamed, it left space for others to move.

You could tell the Dutch knew to not allow Christen room to move or to foul anyone. The US were deadly on a set piece with Christen whipping them in and Julie, Lindsay, Sam and Emily happy to fling their bodies around and knock them all over.

It took 40 minutes for the US to get a set piece and it was Rose who earnt the foul. She was going to hit the ball with venom when the Dutch defender slid in and knocked her down quickly. It was a smart foul but it led to a dangerous set piece. 25 yards out, on an angle which was perfect for a right-footed Christen Press to hit first time. It was what everyone expected.

So, when Christen went to line-up at the back post for the header and Rose stood over the ball, they were confused. Christen was rarely in the box for headers. She took the set pieces and she wore the headgear because of her concussion and fractures in 2018. They didn’t expect her to go for them, so they didn’t mark her closely.

Christen just grinned internally. She may not header often but just ask Lucy Bronze about when she did.

Rose whipped the ball across to the back post and Christen dropped back, allowing Sam to attack it. Her header hit the crossbar but Christen had moved back and it came over her head. She didn’t think, she just flipped and hit it.

Christen landed on her shoulder and rolled to see her bicycle kick fly into the top right corner. Her 8th goal of the tournament was easily the goal of the tournament. They swamped her in celebration and Christen pointed to where she knew her kids were and blew them a kiss. That was for them. She was doing this for them.

And after the tournament, she was retiring to be with them.

* * *

Half time was tense, but they were ahead 1-0. They needed to score early, and they made no changes. They had the players to do that already on the field. They wanted to hold them back and sub later to give the Dutch more to worry about when they were tired.

They attacked hard and fast. Emily was whipping forward and Crystal was dancing down her side. The Dutch started sluggishly, and it was Alex who picked up the loose ball and played Mal through. The winger cut it back for Lindsay to slot home and they were up 2-0 within five minutes of the restart.

The US didn’t pull back. They kept pushing and looking for more, but they were smart about it. They hadn’t conceded in the tournament and they weren’t going to start now.

They got to the 75th minute without conceding and Vlatko pulled Christen and Alex out for Lynn and Morgan. They would continue to play and support Mal up front who was absolutely killing it. She was only 25 and had come into her own as superstar because of Vlatko and Christen. She had a good decade left as an international player and she would look back to her time with Christen as what gave her the best start, while this tournament was her breakout.

The whistle went for a 2-0 win for the US and they celebrated accordingly.

They were going to the final.

* * *

Christen woke up next to her wife on the morning of the final. She smiled because she could feel the weight of little humans on her back and next to her. They had decided it was a family cuddle night and all climbed in. Christen hadn’t slept better all tournament.

“How are you feeling?” Tobin asked with her eyes closed.

Christen chuckled and carefully rolled and moved the sleeping Gabi off her back and onto her chest. “Never better.”

Tobin opened her eye just a little. “It’s your last game. Are you sure you are okay?”

Christen shrugged. “Yes, but that’s okay. I’m ready to finish.”

Tobin smiled. “I’m ready to have you home all the time.”

Christen smiled. “We should get some breakfast.”

Tobin nodded. “Go shower and I will wake the munchkins. Expect AJ and Emmy in for a shower soon.”

Christen kissed her quickly and then manoeuvred herself out of bed. She looked down to see Nico and AJ bracketing her wife with Emmy on her chest, and she carefully put Gabi down next to AJ. This was her heaven. It didn’t matter where in the world it would be.

* * *

The Australians did something that no one else had done for the entire tournament.

They scored on the US. They had gotten two quick goals and had been playing defence ever since. Sam Kerr was on fire up front and Alanna Kennedy was the rock at the back.

It was 2-2 with five minutes remaining and the US were pushing forward. They had gotten it back to 2-1 in the final minutes before the half through a JJ header, while Christen had put Alex though on goal to make it 2-2 with 70 minutes gone from the clock. Vlatko trusted his team and changed nothing. Mal, Alex and Christen were his forwards and they would win this for him.

It was that combination which did just that in the 85th minute.

Alex dropped deep to get the ball and deftly flicked it through for the flying Mallory Pugh. The winger took it towards goal, aware the Aussies were chasing back and Arnold in goal was coming out. She timed it perfectly and just as she got into the 18 yard box, she chipped it to her left. It was a bit further forward than where one would have expected it to go, hell most would have gone for the glory, but Mal knew her other wingers play so well, she knew that she would get there.

Christen slid and got a toe on it before she was hit hard by Emily Van Egmond, who had slid just a bit too late. It didn’t matter, the ball went in and Christen celebrated as she went flying to her left. She didn’t feel the pain of the Van Egmond foot collecting her knee, just the jubilation of scoring the winning goal.

Her team swamped her and she was piled on in the goal box. They were screaming and cheering, they knew they had it won. Christen was laughing and celebrating but eventually she did need to breathe. The team got off her and as she tried to get up, she realised her knee was sore.

Really sore.

She looked at it and cringed before she took a deep breath. The team was still partly around her and she quickly straightened her leg and then smacked her kneecap back in line, hoping the Dutch didn’t see. Mal and Alex saw her do it and helped her to her feet. “Was that smart?” Alex asked her as she gingerly walked back to the halfway line.

Christen just shrugged. “Nope.”

Alex shook her head while Mal laughed. “Between you and Tobin, your kids have no hope.” She commented as she jogged away.

Christen would have been offended if it wasn’t true.

* * *

Christen didn’t know who hugged her first when the final whistle went, all she knew was that within ten seconds she was once again at the bottom of a USWNT pile and laughing and crying at the same time. They had won.

Before long, Christen was pulled up from the floor and passed to everyone for a hug. Vlatko spun her around, she was thrown over a shoulder by Alyssa and AD shook her and screamed she was so happy. Everyone was. Those who had done it 3 times and those who had done it for the first time were all as happy as each other. This was a team, a squad, a family. And it showed.

Christen was desperate to go and bring her kids onto the field, but they had made a pact not to do so until after the ceremony. Once one kid was on it would be a free for all and 14 kids running around (Tobin and Christens nieces and nephews were honourary kids for this tournament) would not be easy to manage for the ceremony.

* * *

“The Golden Boot goes to Christen Press, with 9 goals and 5 assists in the tournament.”

The US team erupted in cheers and Christen walked up to the stage with a smile on her face that no one could remove. She had the armband on, as she had for most matches she started in the tournament, and she had led by example. 9 goals for the winning captain was a very good outcome.

She shook hands with the delegates and posed for photos before returning to her team. They had to announce the Golden Ball before they gave them the trophy.

“The Bronze Ball goes to Sam Kerr.” The Australian captain was devastated and could barely muster a smile, but she had earnt that award. She had played well all tournament.

“The Silver Ball goes to Vivianne Miedema.” The Dutch forward was dangerous and had pulled the Dutch as far as she could in the tournament.

“The Golden Ball goes to Christen Press.” The American captain once again walked up and beamed as she accepted her second award of the evening. No one could deny she had earnt it.

Once that was done, the US was brought forward for their trophy ceremony. Alex put Christen in the middle while she and JJ held the trophy on either side. The team crowded around them.

“On three?” JJ asked.

The two nodded and then Alex counted quietly. “One, two, three.”

They went up and the fireworks went up. They were beaming.

They had won!

* * *

Christen found herself sitting in the middle of the field with her four kids by her side, her wife sitting behind her, and the three trophies she had won sitting in front of her. Her leg was out straight and it was swelling, but Christen didn’t care. She was leaning into her wife and chatting away with her kids with a big smiled on her face. She had everything she could have ever wanted right there.

It was her final game and it couldn’t have gone any better. She’d won it for them. She had shown the world what she could do. She had to get up and do some interviews with Alex and JJ soon but right now, she was happy right where she was.

Christen smiled up at her wife who grinned down at her. “I did it.”

Tobin nodded and kissed her. “You did. The kids are very proud.”

Christen chuckled. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

* * *

Christen completed her media obligations and joined the team for the celebrations in the locker room. She happily sat on the physio table and drank and sang to her hearts content, enjoying the moment. Tobin and the kids, as well as the rest of the families had gone back to the hotel and left the team to have their moment.

Mal stayed close to her side, as did Sophia and Morgan. The young forwards had really bonded with Christen and would feel her absence more than most of the others, but Christen knew she would leave the team in good hands.

She could retire with no regrets. She had no regrets.

She had everything she could possibly want.

* * *

Christen woke up in her wife’s arms in their room in LA a week later and she felt free. The news was out that she had retired, but US Soccer insisted on giving her a farewell match in November. It would be there first match since the Cup and it would be the first of two friendlies against Canada and it would be in LA. She wasn’t going to play, but the match would be for her.

Her career in the first team had spanned over a decade and saw her win over 200 caps, over 100 goals and over 70 assists. Her legacy would extend from her captaincy, her mentorship and her mental strength. No one had gone through what she had and come out better for it. No one had found a second lease on their career at the age of 31 because the new coach believed in them, not like Christen had at least. US Soccer would miss her and Christen was sad about that, but it was time. Because she had her next step in her journey planned out.

2023 would be her final season for LA. She had only had three years with them, but she had won everything she could. Next year she wanted to settle into being a normal person, not an athlete, and she wanted to give herself time to get used to it before the girls went to school. It would be a massive change and she wanted to ensure she was settled before the girls had to go to school. Not travelling, not training as much, not playing would be an adjustment and atheltes often struggled with retiring because of it. Tobin struggled when she retired, but she had things to focus on which helped her. Having four kids would give Christen plenty of things to do.

Christen smiled as she heard little footsteps outside her door. The door was always ajar and the kids just pushed it open. AJ had Nico by the hand while Emmy was leading Gabi. The sleepy kids crawled up the bed, and made room between their Mama and Mumma. They snuggled in and Christen smiled contently as she kissed them all on the head while Tobin woke slowly and did the same thing. “Did you sleep well?” Christen asked.

Gabi and Nico just nodded while AJ flopped her head into Tobin’s stomach and tried to go back to sleep. Emmy spoke for them. “Cause we home we sleep.” She explained. Jetlag had hit them hard.

Christen nodded and smiled while Tobin answered. “Well, we will be home most of the time now. Does that sound good?”

AJ lifted her head up. “Altogether?” She asked, looking hopeful.

“Yea. Altogether.”

The kids smiled, happy to hear that.

Tobin smiled at her wife. “We made it through.” She said softly. She wasn’t just talking about the cup, but everything. “I knew we would.”

Christen smiled back at her. “I never doubted it for a second.”

Christen and Tobin snuggled down and joined their kids in dreamland, both thinking about what the future would hold. No matter what it was, they would go through it together.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I really do - I will probbaly do a mushy note at the end of the epilogue but thank you all for reading! I hope you loved it as much as I did.
> 
> Epilogue will have pregnant Christen for all of you who have asked for it 
> 
> Let me know if you want some one shots of the future - a spin off of one shots of the kids and their craziness. Send me prompts if you wish! I cant guarantee i will write them any time soon, but ideas are always welcome.
> 
> See you at the epilogue, but ta ta for now


	50. The Future is Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do my big mushy note at the end! For now, I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.

August, 2024

Christen was not used to being the one on the table at the doctor’s office. She was the one who held Tobin’s hand as the doctor ran the wand over Tobin’s stomach. But there was nothing that could compare to hearing the heartbeat of the baby inside her.

Thwump-thwump-thwump-thwump.

Her eyes were watering and she couldn’t stop smiling. Tobin was kissing their joint hands constantly, beaming. They knew she was pregnant, the doctor had confirmed it a month earlier, but hearing the heartbeat was something else. 8 weeks old and strong.

“There is your baby.” The doctor said softly.

“And only one?” Tobin asked.

She nodded. “Yes, only one.”

Christen looked at Tobin and smiled. “Maybe I will get to that magic 40-week mark.”

Tobin chuckled and kissed her quickly. “Let’s hope it all goes smoothly.”

* * *

The USWNT had beaten the United Kingdom in the Bronze Medal match and were flying home to LA for a three-day camp to go through a recap and overview of the tournament. Vlatko had slightly reset the squad after the World Cup. Alex was the oldest player on the squad and had gracefully moved into the mentor role and playing less than she had previously. Julie had fallen pregnant in Spring and was planning a comeback, but was happy in being a Mum to little Matty. They were going to speak about the next cycle and what it would take to continue on to 2027. While they were in their early 30s now and were flying, in three years their feelings could change and some were probably thinking of retiring.

Vlatko had asked Christen to come in and speak to them about going out on a high. She had retired despite being in some of the greatest form of her life, and she hadn’t returned to the Lightning after the World Cup win. While scoring she had dislocated her knee (and then bashed it back in) and while the recovery would have been manageable and she would have returned for finals, she took it as a sign that her time was up. She went out on top and no one blamed her for it. The Lightning offered her a position in the head office as an ambassador for the club and she had jumped at it. When she had joined as player, this had been the plan and they had a handshake agreement that it would happen after the 2025 season. They were happy to bring it forward.

Christen was running late to the meeting and she felt horrible. Morning sickness had affected Tobin more for her second pregnancy than the first, but Christen was feeling nauseous constantly. Tobin held her hair back as she hurled and they were thankful it was Summer and Tobin wasn’t required on campus more than once a week.

Christen found the room she was due in and walked in quickly. She smiled guiltily at Vlatko. “I’m sorry!”

The coach just grinned before he came and hugged her. “It’s fine. The kids making you late?”

Christen chuckled. “Something like that.”

Before he could respond, Christen was tackled gently by Mal. She just rolled her eyes. “Really kid?”

“Shut up. I missed you.” She mumbled into her shoulder. She was the only one in the team who knew she was pregnant, having been the one to watch the kids while they were at the doctors. “Everything okay?”

“It’s all fine.” Christen whispered into her ear. “Come on. I have to talk about being old and retiring.”

"You know it is just an excuse to see you. We all call you for advice anyway." Mal let her go and walked back to her seat before Christen turned to the group. The young ones looked up to her and she often fielded phone calls from them asking for advice, while the older ones were some of her closest friends. Almost all of the group had stayed at her house at one point and the thought made her smile.

“Hi- oh crap.” Christen cursed before she looked for a trash can. There was one in the corner and she bolted before she lost the snack she had eaten in the car. The girls gasped and Mal was the first to her, holding her hair back and rubbing between her shoulders.

“You’re okay. I got you.” Mal soothed as Christen retched.

“I fucking hate this.” Christen groaned. “This better ease off in the next trimester.” Christen didn’t realise the whole squad was nearby and heard her, and she honestly didn’t care. She felt like shit.

“Oh my god!” Alex gasped as some of the girls squealed. “Are you pregnant?!”

Christen just hurled in response. Mal turned and frowned. “Can someone get some water?”

One of the younger kids went to grab a bottle from a side table as Christen sat back. “I swear Tobin overexaggerated how shit this was, but oh god it’s horrible.”

“Yeah, but at the end of it you get something beautiful.” Mal said with a smile.

“So you are pregnant?” Emily asked for clarification. At Christens nod, she screeched before kneeling and hugging her. “That’s amazing!” The rest of the team agreed and Christen smiled at them.

“Thank you. We’re about 9 weeks along and this little one likes to let us know they are there.”

“Just one?” Rose asked.

Christen nodded. “Just the one.”

“You and JJ both.” Sam said with a grin. “You two are going to have kids a few months apart again!”

“We didn’t plan it, I swear.” Christen joked before she explained further. Most of them knew they were going to try again, but not this early. “We were going to wait until after the girls were in school to try, but I got broody earlier than expected. Nico and Gabi turning 2 really hit home. We had four toddlers now. So we decided in February to take the first steps.”

“You’re going to be amazing Mama.” Alex said with a grin. “But before we can question you, maybe you can tell us oldies how to bow out gracefully. I know I need to know how to.”

Christen nodded and the girls went back to their seats. Christen spoke about the transition and her decision making process of retiring, as well as her motivations. “Age had nothing to do with it. I knew that there were other things I wanted to do, and it was time to move on. I had left in a good place, I was happy and I was ready. I didn’t get onto the field consistently until Vlatko coached us, and I had a lot less miles in my legs than someone like Alex, but I retired first because I was ready to. Alex wasn’t. This is a personal choice for all of you and it isn’t something you decide on overnight. It took me years to come to terms with retiring, but I knew the exact moment I was ready to bow out. I was 34 when I retired and a lot of you won’t hit that until after the next World Cup or Olympics, but as I said, age isn’t why I retired.” Christen smiled at the group. “I had a different route and career to all of you and I am pretty sure none of you had the upheaval that my personal life did. More than anything, my personal circumstances made my decision easy for me. I wanted to be home with my wife and kids. It was that simple.”

* * *

**September 1st**

“GIRLS! IN THE CAR NOW PLEASE! TIME TO GO!” Tobin called up the stairs as Christen was out the front putting Nico and Gabi in their car seats. The almost three-year old twins were chatting away but happy to sit in comfort. AJ and Emmy sat in the back of the minivan while Nico and Gabi were in the middle row. They had set seats and they didn’t complain or try and move. They were really good kids.

The girls came downstairs and Tobin smiled at them. “You ready for school?”

They were turning five in a couple of days and while they could have held them back another year, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that those two were ready for school. They were smart cookies, social butterflies and very athletic and coordinated. The school wouldn’t know what hit them.

“Yes Mumma. We’re ready.” Emmy said for both of them.

“Grab your bags and get in the car. Mama will clip you in.”

The two ran and grabbed the bags and Tobin didn’t have the heart to tell them not to run in the house. It wouldn’t help and she didn’t want to dampen their spirits. She turned and walked out the back door. “Come on! Time to go!”

Mal dropped her phone and jumped up from the lounge chair. “Yes Mumma!” She said cheekily.

Tobin just rolled her eyes as she locked up the house. Mal was seated between the twins and they loved her living with them. When she moved out it would leave a hole.

* * *

**December**

“We have new neighbours.” Christen said as her wife walked in the door with AJ and Emmy after gymnastics. She was six months pregnant and it was just after Nico and Gabi’s third birthday. She was showing but not massively.

“Oh yeah?” Tobin said as she put her bag down.

Christen grinned and nodded. She knew exactly who was moving in and had been asked to keep it a secret. She agreed as long as Tobin’s reaction was caught on camera. It would be interesting to see. “You want to go and meet them? It looks like they have a young boy about six months younger than Nico and Gabi.”

Tobin nodded. “I’ll just get the kids changed.”

Tobin came down with four kids trailing behind her. Christen stifled a giggle when she saw that Nico was wearing an Eagles jersey. The three-year-olds held Christens hand while the five-year-old’s held Tobin’s. They walked across to the house which had been vacant for a few months and knocked on the door.

“Howdy neighbour!” A familiar voice exclaimed.

“UNCLE ZACH!” The four kids exclaimed before they tackled him in a hug while Tobin stood there gobsmacked.

Christen put her arm around her wife. “Surprise babe.” She said quietly.

“What?” Tobin could barely speak.

Zach sent the kids into the house to find Julie while Christen went with them, leaving her wife with a kiss on the cheek. Surprising her was always a risk and she hoped this would go well.

“I signed with the Chargers for the next three seasons in August. JJ is trying for a move from Chicago. We wanted to come home and we knew this was a good area and we had family here. When Christen told us that this house was up for sale, we jumped at it. We wanted to be close.” Zach explained briefly.

“This isn’t a prank?” Tobin asked.

“No. We are here for good. Matty and Nico will go to school together, and the next ones too it seems. You’re stuck with us.”

Tobin hugged him tight. There were no words.

* * *

Mal moved out in early 2025. With a fifth kid on the way, she wanted to give the family some space. She moved to a house not far away and was always at the family dinners on Sundays and Tuesdays when she was in town. The family dinners were extended to include the Ertz family, including their second son Michael David Ertz, who was born on Christens birthday. Unsurprisingly, she was his godmother.

AJ and Emmy moved to the bedrooms downstairs happily. They got to put their own stamp on it and both girls enjoyed having the freedom to pick their furniture. Tobin and the kids spent a weekend building the furniture with Uncle Zach and Matty, while JJ, Christen and Mikey watched on from the sidelines.

The time flew for the family and before they knew it, Christen was in labour. Tobin called everyone she needed to before she drove her wife to the hospital. The kids went for a sleepover at Matty and Andy’s house with Aunty Mal while they were away.

Christen made it to 40 weeks, but not a day further. Her labour wasn’t long, and she almost returned the favour and almost broke her wife’s hand squeezing it so hard. They had decided on not finding out the gender of this child, happy for a surprise and happy to not be inundated on baby clothes from over excited Aunts and Uncles.

Just before 11am on the 19th of April, 2025, Cody Andrew Press was born. He was healthy and bigger than all of his siblings at birth. Grandpa Cody cried when he heard the name. Christen and Tobin both felt it was right.

AJ, Emmy, Gabi and Nico were very excited to meet their new brother, but Nico more than anyone was bouncing up and down, beaming. Tobin asked him why and just smiled at his answer. “I wished for a brother for my birthday, and it came true twice! Mikey and Cody!” It was true that the Ertz boys were very close with the Press Pack, and Tobin knew as they got older the bond would only tighten.

* * *

Cody wasn’t the youngest for long. His Mama had given birth at 36 and they were aware that the older they got, the harder it would be. They waited 9 months before they tried again, and they thanked their lucky stars that they had such an easy go with IVF. Christen fell pregnant around Valentine’s Day of 2026 and she was grateful that the morning sickness was less severe this time. She had five kids to run around after and loved every moment of it.

It was November 18th, 2026 when their family was complete. Christen had another boy and this time they knew well in advance what his gender was. Tobin had admitted late one night that the thought of not knowing had made her restless and anxious and she didn’t want to go through it again. Christen just kissed her and the next day they booked an appointment with the doctor to find out that they were having a third son.

Tobin came up with his first name within a week of finding out that he was a boy, and they took to calling him that during the pregnancy. Christen always grinned when he reacted to the name, kicking and moving when they spoke to him. Christen loved the name, but she insisted on choosing his middle name. Tobin thought that it was fair considering she had picked the first name and it had stuck without Christens input. Christen made it seem that she was still thinking about it all the way up until she gave birth, and Tobin never pushed her.

It was as Tobin was holding their youngest son that Christen told her. “I have his middle name.”

Tobin looked up with a smile. “Oh yeah?”

Christen nodded. “Heath.” Tobin froze but Christen just smiled. “Elliott ‘Eli’ Heath Press works well, don’t you think?”

Tobin swallowed the lump in her throat. “Really?”

Christen nodded again. “Always. You may have stopped being a Heath when we got married, but the girl I met at Chadwick, Tobin Heath, my best friend, was awesome. That, and you, deserve to be honoured.”

Tobin kissed her. “Elliott Heath Press it is then.”

* * *

**Epilogue**

Christen stepped down from her role in the head office of the Lightning when Eli went to school. She decided that she wanted a change and after 8 years in the role, she was ready to move onto other challenges. Tobin was still mentoring at the college and loving every moment of it. She loved seeing all the students come through as Freshman and graduate as soldiers and better people. Christen didn’t think she would ever leave the role. The only time Tobin was rattled was when Tobin Heaths file came across her desk for the 2034 Freshman Class. TJ had always admired her, and he had followed her into the ROTC. She called Perry and her older sister just smiled at her on the screen. “It was always going to happen Tobi. Yes, he first thought about because of you but he did his research, and this is what he wants. You inspired him, but this is his passion as well.”

Christen was approached but some former players who wanted to make change in their society and push the world around them to be better people, and she wanted to get on board. Christens ideas were welcome and the company went from being an idea on paper to a business within a year of her being brought into the fold. She would forever be grateful for the opportunity and the chance to make real change. Tobin loved seeing her smile and be so animated about it. Christen had to fly to New York or San Francisco on occasion, but most of her work could be down from home. When Re-Inc launched, Christen felt electric.

AJ and Emmy went different routes, but it took longer than Christen and Tobin expected for Emmy to stop playing soccer at the same level as her sister. She was good, brilliant even, but her passion was elsewhere and it took until 16 and multiple youth national team camps and competitions before she told her parents what she wanted to do. AJ’s passion was football and like her Mama, scoring goals came naturally. Emmy’s passion was helping people like her Mumma, but she didn’t want to join the army like Tobin did. She wanted to be a doctor. She had heard the stories of her Mumma overseas at school and seen the scars she bore to this day. Emmy wanted to help people and change their lives. AJ went to UNC on a scholarship for football with Sofia Carrasco, while Emmy went to Harvard on an academic scholarship and loved the challenge. Both girls facetimed their mothers and siblings at least twice a week.

Nico and Gabi were twins and Matty was the third musketeer. The three of them were inseparable in elementary school but as they grew up, Gabi made friends with some of the girls at school to. The three were still very close, but Gabi said it wasn’t cool to be friends with your brother sometimes. They just rolled their eyes at her and went back to mucking around together. With high school came hormones and Tobin came home from school with Cody and Eli to find Gabi and Matty trying to calm Nico down. Tobin sent her youngest boys next door to get Zach while she diffused the situation. Tobin was unsurprised to hear that Nico had found Matty and Gabi kissing on the couch and blown up. She herself had seen them before but hadn’t said anything. She trusted them and they would come to their parents when they were ready. They were 16.

Gabi and Matty were mortified to find out their parents already knew, but hurt that Nico hated the thought of them together that much. It took a week of not speaking to either of them that they realised he wasn’t mad but hurt they didn’t trust him. While he didn’t really like the thought of his twin and his best friend dating, he knew they suited each other well.

Gabi and Matty were an item all through high school, while Nico just rolled his eyes and was happy to be single. Gabi played soccer and like her godmother excelled as a fullback, while both Matty and Nico played football. All three received scholarships for their perspective sports. Gabi went to UCLA, Matty and Nico both went to USC. Gabi wanted to study engineering, but after she had given soccer a shot. Matty and Nico were throwing themselves into football, wanting to make it in the NFL. Matty played Tight End like his Dad while Nico was a wide receiver, blessed with his Mama’s pace. The pair of them were a deadly duo on offense.

Cody was not coordinated and when he was younger, he hated not being able to keep up with his siblings playing ball sports. However, he was artistically brilliant just like his Mumma. He would spend hours drawing and painting and creating. Tobin even allowed him into Tobin Land to paint and create to his hearts content. He was often dragged out of their for football games or soccer matches or swimming tournaments his siblings were involved in, but they were always in attendance of his art shows and let him now they supported and loved him. Cody went to design school on the East Coast and thrived, happy to be his nerdy arty self in a place he felt comfortable.

Eli was the baby of the family and from an early age he was following his siblings around no matter what they were doing. They never worried about him, they always let him join in, and was a happy kid. He played all the sports his siblings did, did all the activities they did but he never had the same enthusiasm for them. He was wickedly smart, reading books and absorbing the information in them easily. When he was ten, he came home from school and asked Christen about joining the army cadets. Christen froze before she shook herself, telling Eli they would have to talk to Tobin about it. Eli just nodded and walked upstairs happily. Tobin just sighed when Christen told her. They would of course allow him to join, but they were apprehensive about where it would lead. Their kids all knew about her career, if only the cliff notes version. 

Eli thrived in the cadets and when he was 16, Tobin and him went down the coast for a weekend away. Eli told her about how he wanted to know more about the army and the jobs they had. Tobin made sure he had all the facts about the military and service, the struggles and the challenges, and the different branches. It was a hard career and it took you away from everyone you loved. She even told him about more about Syria. All the kids knew briefly what had happened, it had come up whenever they did a family tree project in school, but none dared to ask for more information. Eli was understandably upset at what he heard, but he took it on board. They returned home and after a month, he came to his parents and told them he wished to go to and study law. He wanted to help, he wanted to serve, but he wanted to do it in a way he could change things. Becoming a lawyer was one way he could do just that. Eli went to Penn State and studied law, with his aim to become a JAG lawyer or join the UN and work on international law. He wasn’t sure yet.

Tobin and Christen were proud of their kids, they were their greatest achievements in life. They had been through hell, but in the end, they got everything they ever wished for. Six lovely kids, a great house, a great life and they were together every day they could be. They knew they would go through it all again because it got them exactly where they were now. And they couldn’t think of a better place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it. I first started this last August apparently, and almost one year later it is done. I am honestly surprised about that - it is over 190000 words and 550 pages on word. In that time I have finished a uni degree! I don't get to walk across the stage, but I get a bachelors degree in the mail soon.
> 
> I wouldn't have kept writing if it wasnt for you guys, yours Kudos and comments and support. This story was amazing to write, but I would often leave the next chapters unfinished because your ideas and comments would totally amaze me and it would change the path of the story. I put you through hell (I think it was 3 times) but you all stuck with me and only yelled at me slightly. You were there for the ups and downs of their lives and honestly mine as well, even if you didnt know it. some comments saying "This is amazing, keep writing" or similar really made me smile and i often saved them on my phone to read through when i felt sad or shitty. 
> 
> I really hope this story helped you as much as it did me, and that I didnt keep you hanging on a cliff for too long and that this world created here is one you can come back to and relive some of these moments. I am thinking of doing some one shots in this universe, so feel free to send me some prompts whenever you wish. I can't guarantee I will write them quickly or post consistently since I have 2 other stories unfinished right now, and at least one of those looks like being longer than this! 
> 
> Anyway, i will leave it here before I start crying. This has been one hell of a journey.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> ellaaa25 xoxo
> 
> \- i am on tumblr at the same username if you want to send prompts there or just chat. A few of you already do and its really cool :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I have some parts mapped out but I am going to go with my gut mostly. Let me know what you guys like or don't!


End file.
